Diary of Time
by joemjackson
Summary: Headmaster Harry Potter has spent his whole life trying to make things better. At the end of his life, he is finally ready. He goes back in time and gives his 11 year old self a very special book.
1. Chapter 1

[a/n]I do like reading time travel stories, but the involvement of a grown [sometimes old] man with kids… could you really stand it? Going back to 12 from 20 or 50 or 100? So a different take on changing history.

[a/n2] This got such a reception as a 1shot, it's going out on its own. Harry changing history just by letting Young Harry know what's coming.

 **Harry Goes Back**

The ancient Headmaster of Hogwarts looked over his work. The work of decades. It had taken everything he had ever learned in his long life. Runes, Arithmancy, Potions. Dark Arts, too, like Necromancy. He'd also violated many laws, the least of which would earn him a decade in Azkaban. But, now, the project was ready. It was too late for him to be stopped now. He would right the wrongs, or at least give himself the ability to do it better.

"Professor Potter! Unspeakables!" came through the office door "We know what you're planning! Surrender!"

In response, Harry scratched his thin pate of scraggly white hair and replied "Good morning, Miss Creevey. It's always a pleasure to welcome old students. Do come in. Please."

"It doesn't have to end badly, Headmaster." A curly redhead youth brandishing a wand, said.

Making no effort to go for his wand, he merely smiled "Ah….young Percival. So like your namesake. Quoting rules. One day you will learn some things transcend the law."

"We cannot allow you to change the past." Said a middle-aged wizard with pink hair and a blue mustache.

Again, the old wizard was only pleased "It is my past to change, Remus. And I am not doing it just for myself. If it works, your grandfather will grow up with his parents instead of stories."

"You don't know that Granpa Harry." There was nothing of law enforcement in Teddy's grandson's voice, at this point, himself a grandfather. Only that of family "You could change one event and cause a ripple effect that will destroy everything. What if it backfires? You won, isn't that enough?"

Harry dismissed the objections "No, it's not. First, you go by the Monument of Victory every day. Shortening that long list of names of Death Eater murders is my only concern. Second, I have been working on this longer than you have been alive, child. I assure you, I've accounted for every possible twist."

"Enough of this!" exclaimed Percival "Put down your wand. Step around your desk SLOWLY! And hold your hands high."

The Headmaster sighed, looking defeated and appeared to comply, then he said "Now Fawkes!" The phoenix let out a high pitched screech and all the Unspeakables collapsed. "Well done, old friend. Goodbye Remmy. Fawkes, you know I'm not coming back."

The Unspeakables watched while the old Headmaster called on all of his powers. He drew a circle in front of him. The noise was piercing, like something was ripping a hole in the universe. Which was basically accurate, Diagon Alley was visible in the circle, but a Diagon Alley of LONG AGO. They watched him pick up a large and still overstuffed packing envelope and walk through. They had failed their mission.

Abcij

"It worked!" the old man grinned. Then promptly collapsed. This is where Necromancy came in. Time travel to this extent simply could not be survived. Runes carved all over his body glowed through all the colors of the rainbow, and after a few minutes, he stood on very shaky legs. His wand became a cane to hold him up. Not quite sure where he'd landed, he asked a passerby "Tom's Bar?"

The repulsive, dirty man answered "Find your own way." The old man looked an easy mark, so he reached into the robes with practiced ease. And his hand promptly fell off.

"Best watch that, scum." Old Harry sneered. And realized "Knockturn Alley." He walked through to Diagon Alley to buy the property for his plan.

A week later he was ready and in the Leaky Caldron. He grinned as he watched his [Merlin! Was he really that small once?] his younger self open the door. This was perfect. But Hagrid came first, approaching with a smile he said "Hello, old friend."

"Hi there." Hagrid replied, holding the obviously aged man's hand gingerly "Sorry, I don recognize ya."

"A friend of the old crowd. I've been waiting for Harry to appear. It's good to see you again, been too long." Old Harry said. Then he smiled at the boy "Hello, Harry, I owe a debt to your family. There's a package in here and a letter explaining it. It was nice seeing you."

Young Harry looked up, wondering about this old man, who somehow seemed familiar "Have I ever met you before, sir?" he asked, curiously.

"I stayed with your parents during the war." Answered Old Harry "Hagrid will tell you all about Voldemort?"

Young Harry asked "Why don't you come with us?" Eager to hear about his parents.

"I'm sorry I don't have much time here." Said Old Harry "You see. I'm going away."

Young Harry asked "When will you be back?"

"No, Harry. I mean that I am about to die." Answered Old Harry.

Young Harry sighed "Oh. I'm sorry.

"Don't be, Harry. I'm a very old man. I came here knowing I would die. Self serving though it is I wish you a long life and a happier one." Old Harry told him with an unconcerned smile "Good bye, Harry … Rubeus."

Young Harry didn't understand what the old man meant about self serving. And at just eleven he really could not imagine being ready to die. "Well, goodbye then. Sir. And I'm still sorry."

"I didna get yer name." said Hagrid.

Old Harry answered "James Evans." Smiling with amusement at the semi-truth he shook his younger self's hand gravely.

Abcij

Old Harry hadn't missed the mark on his estimate of his death. During his preparations, he'd got around mostly by premade Portkeys. The time travel spellwork had drained his magical core beyond recovery. He'd known it would. And knew he would die soon after his task was complete. The Knight Bus was prompt and he greeted them "Hi Stan. Hi Ern. Manchester please. It's under family wards so I'll direct you when you're close."

"Take it away Ern!" said Stan.

The Shrunken Head ordered "Yeah! Take her away Ern!"

"That'll be 5 Galleons 6 Sickles 11 Knuts Guv'nur." Stan tipped his hat to the old man.

Harry gave a tired smile "You know, Stan, I got all my business done a bit underbudget, I have ….errrrr…. 416 Galleons … hmm imagine that! 6 Sickles 11 Knuts. You three have fun, knock off early." His heart gave out during the first sharp right turn.

Abcij

"Wonder what the old man gave me." Young Harry wondered.

Vernon demanded "What was that, Potter? IF you want to disturb my driving, you'll bloody well make sure I can hear what you say."

"Just thinking about some of the reading I have to do before school, Uncle Vernon." Harry felt like it was a lie, but didn't really care.

Vernon found that amusing "Hhahahah" he boomed "Now that I can get behind! Homework all the time! Keep you freaks out of trouble.".

"Big behind." Harry muttered, sarcastically. But the rest of the ride proceeded in silence. He rushed up the stairs and opened his trunk and pulled out the package from the old man. Opened it. Inside was a pocket-sized book and an envelope with a letter inside. He picked up the book and opened it, but it only had one page inside.

 **No Cheating Harry Read The Letter First**

"Smartass book" Harry snorted. He tossed it onto the bed he had in Dudley's second bedroom. Then he obeyed.

 _Hi there Harry Potter_

 _Sorry about the little book bomb. Well. Not really. I'm entitled. I've been at this longer than your Headmaster has been alive. I'll leave you to ponder that until you meet him. Ready for a surprise? One as big as Hagrid?_

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

 _Well, I'm the guy who gave you this real large package. No, that's NOT the surprise. The surprise is that my name is Harry James Potter. That's right, I am you. I was born July 31, 1980 just like you. My parents were killed October 31,1981. My first memory is of wrestling with a big black something you can't quite remember. My first memory of Uncle Vernon is dislocating my shoulder. I had spiders named Pafoo and Moey I shared the Cupboard with. And I was the best short order cook 10 or under. That should convince you I'm for real._

Harry was amazed. No one could know so much about him. Things he barely remembered.

 _I'll fill in the animal memories when the time comes. That brings me to the book. It is a diary. That isn't a dirty word. And it's the most important book you will ever own. DO NOT EVER LOSE IT! SLEEP WITH IT! TAKE IT IN THE SHOWER WITH YOU! It has all my memories in it. It tells you everything up to the moment you entered the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid. You'll actually learn about my last days first. The book is especially charmed, magic not taught in Hogwarts. Because this will come up next year, it is NOT LIKE TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY. Why did I do this?_

Good Question, Harry thought

 _I was a war hero, Harry. I had a long and successful life. You saw an old man, Bloody! To you 40 is old. I give you permission to tell Vernon I said that._

Harry giggled in the silent way he'd learned to do.

 _What I never really had, my young self, is true happiness. People died who should not have. No. I couldn't go back to save Mum and Dad. The book will explain when you know enough to understand. I wasted time and energy on people who weren't worth it. Trusted people I shouldn't have. Didn't stand up or speak out for myself. The course you were on before now would be the same as me._

Harry considered that. Could he get the Dursleys to stop abusing him?

 _You have a war to fight and friends and family to save. The ultimate goal is to kill more of them than they kill of you. How am I going to get you there? With properly timed explanations of what's happening and why. Who to trust and not and why. General advice is another way. The first general bit is that you will stop performing down to Dudley's level. Study and learn. The Dursleys won't care about your Hogwarts grades. You'll be able to compare report cards with me and I hope you outperform me from First Term. The plan is to get you doing Seventh Year work before your Fourth, and more of the right subjects._

Harry thought that good advice, admitting he might not have changed his study habits.

 _Next is physical, you're a scrawny little wog right now. The Dursleys, of course. Potions to properly fix all those old injuries and effects of malnutrition. You'll always be thin, but we're going to put on muscle. You'll curse me for weeks but the sooner you get exercising, the better._

Harry frowned. Wha? Him? Exercise? Yuck!

 _I apologize in advance. As I learned more and more about my life, I had to deal with betrayals and manipulative adults. As I created our diary, I realized I had a major problem. The book would eventually be useless. So I decided that some events need to happen without any advance warning from the book, while others I could explain in advance. This will seem just like manipulation to you, and you'd be right. But I had to strike a balance between improving our life and telling you about something bad that has to happen for something good later. An example will occur very soon, I won't give you many details about something bad that occurs on Halloween._

Harry scowled at that. He immediately didn't like being told about something he could prevent if he knew enough. At least the letter was admitting it.

 _You could,….if you want… destroy the diary. The only effect my little time trip will have is the Healing Potions, see Madam Pomfrey, exercise and school work. Study! The diary is spelled so only you can read it, but better safe than sorry. Run it through the shredder and cast an Incendio on the cuttings. In a couple minutes, the diary will start to glow, that means new pages are there available to read. So, Harry? What's it to be? Potentially big good change, and big risk, I admit? Or no diary, not much change? It's your life and your decision; make it a good one._

 _Good luck Harry_

 _Harry James Potter 82_ _nd_ _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Young Harry reread the letter…again….and again…thought about it…read it another time. And finally decided.

The book was glowing.


	2. Chapter 2:1st Year pt1

1st Year [pt1]

 _So you've decided to change the future. Welcome, Harry Potter, to Harry Potter's diary. Remember what I said in the letter. Someday, this will be useless to you because of changes in the timeline. Oh kid, I feel so nostalgic reliving these memories. I was so innocent. Anyway, down to business. First, we're going to send you some place you'll escape the Dursleys. Take hold of the shoestring and say_ Activate.

Harry looked at the thing stuck between the diary's pages, decidedly skeptical. But nevertheless, obeyed. He felt a tug on his navel and by the time he gasped, he was outside a rather small tent.

 _That is called a portkey. Never did quite get the hang of that. Or floo travel. Apparation isn't too bad. Don't be fooled by what you see. Remember Dr. Who? It's bigger on the inside. The land is outside the Village of Hogsmeade. It's an acre of land owned by you. Well, technically me as I brought money back in time. Go on in._

No more words were on the page. Harry had the feeling it wasn't a request, it was an order. He shrugged, flung open the flap, and entered. It was huge compared to the outside. "Bloody hell!" was all he could say. The tent had a sitting room with a table and two benches, enough to sit 5 on a side. Next was a small but, fully equipped kitchen. On each side of these common areas were two bedrooms that shared a loo with shower. Everything he tested worked. The diary glowed again.

 _How does everything work without utility connections? Haha! Magic! The first time I walked into one of these I said I love magic. I cast spells to make the whole acre invisible to anyone but you and anyone you give permission to see it. We'll cover them by Third Year, I think. For now, just take my word for it. On the shelves, you'll find books, lots of books. They're separated by Hogwarts school year. First thru Seventh. Sure, jump to the end if you like, but it'll drive you nuts. Your body isn't ready for those spells yet. But, seriously, look ahead from time to time. Give an older year spell a try._

Harry wondered why and how this diary knew exactly what he was thinking exactly when he was thinking it. Then he remembered it was written by older him.

 _Having fun so far, Harry? Here's the stuff you won't like me for. You're a scrawny kid, I said so in the letter. This isn't your fault. It's Vernon and Petunia. No, I don't consider them family, I haven't since I wasn't much older than you. Dudley is a maybe, don't write him off. EXERCISE! Three simple ones to start out, situps, pushups and running. You can count easily enough, for running—your first spell_ _pedo-locomoto_ _. It will allow you to know exactly how far you've run. Cast_ _Finite Incantatum_ _to end it. From now until September 1 you'll need to push yourself. Tomorrow, you'll start cycle through them until you're exhausted. Then spend time studying. Go back to exercising. More studying. Repeat. All day long and as far into the night as you can. As soon as you wake up, out of bed and back to it. Now, you'll burn lots of calories, so you'll need to eat more. There is an initial stockpile of proper food, good until September 1, for you to eat in the cabinets. Eat the amounts instructed. There are also potions to repair the damage done by Vernon and Petunia's treatment over the years. Take them once a day, first thing in the morning._

"Bloody HELL!" complained Harry "He's trying to murder me, he is!"

 _Hahahahlolololol I'm sure you just cursed me a new one! Don't worry, you can have a day off…..August 31….that'll be when we go over the people you'll meet. Now, just being here will be the first major change to the timeline. The shoelace will take you to the Dursleys and back here again. Get everything you want to keep. Don't go back. Ever!_

"Kewl!" Harry said, with a big smile "That alone is worth all that sweat." He was sure the book knew he said that.

 _You liked that? Right? Here's another good one. The goblins will, when you ask, tell you that you're rich! That vault Hagrid took you to? Pocket change! Ask about the Potter vault. And you're even richer than you the goblins think. I brought the dressers in all the rooms back from the future and they're all full of Galleons. One is full of_ _20 pound notes for Muggle shopping. Don't worry, they were all printed in the 1980s. No more Dudley hand-me-downs. EVER!_

"I'm bloody rich!" exclaimed Harry "Thanks Old Harry! Really!"

 _You're welcome_

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm talking to a bloody book!"

 _But all the money in the world doesn't buy happiness. You've heard the phrase No Regrets; Well I'm full of them. I'm not miserable per se, I even had a good and successful marriage, but too many people died. The last people I saw before coming back were great-great grandchildren of people I fought with. One looked just like my Godson. My Godson never met his parents, they were murdered weeks after he was born. I've spent my whole life planning to change that. And here we are. I arrived a week before I gave you the package, set up this tent, purchased the land and protected it. You have a place to train and learn. Get to it. And thank you for fulfilling an old man's dream._

Harry felt liberated in his new home. It wasn't as big as Privet Dr. but it was all his, and he was free of the Dursleys. He leafed through the book with a 1 on it, then started reading. He eventually drifted off to sleep…to be woken by a loud and quite obnoxious buzzing. "5AM! Bloody hell!" he complained. When he found the cause, he snapped "Gonna be a lonnnnng month."

An alarm clock had woken Harry. It had a single piece of paper taped to it that read. _Time to get started!_

"Smartarse!" the boy growled, but got up, added water to a package that magically turned into a quite delicious looking and smelling meal. He wolfed it down while reading from the book. The diary wasn't glowing so he got started exercising. His first time, he only managed 6 situps and 4 pushups. He felt pathetic. Running, he was better with and managed a half mile in 5 minutes. But he knew he was only short-distance sprinter, he outran Dudley and mob fairly easily. Winded, he returned to the tent and began actual studying, of the kind he hadn't done since he got a better report card than his cousin "He was right here. Makes sense to start with An Introduction to Magic."

Harry's muscles began to ache a bit. The diary glowed. _Muscle aches, Harry? The only treatment for that is to get back to it. There are potions to treat pain from injuries, but this comes from using muscles that you don't move much. Stretch a bit, the diagrams below will show you how. The only way to benefit from exercise is to push yourself through the pain. Sorry, mate._

"Notice he's not showing me how to brew pain potions." Commented Harry "Git!" The young boy managed to do six cycles of exercises during the course of his first day and he had a Muggleborn pre-Hogwarts level understanding of magic as his eyelids sagged.

By the end of the first week, Harry's muscles were screaming. Waking up on the morning of the eighth day he was pleased with his progress, he could do 10 pushups and situps in a set without strain, he'd try more later. Harry was most pleased with his progress in running, he was a little faster, but had doubled his distance. Another page glowed.

 _Welcome to week 2, Harry. By now I would guess you'd've killed me if I wasn't already dead. Those sore muscles will give you incentive to get this magic down. Besides stretching, a massage is also good for sore muscles. You will be rubbing yourself obviously, but adding a magical component. While rubbing, focus on your magic, imagine it as a ball in you. Heat and cold relieve muscle soreness, so imagine one hand hot, one hand cold. It might be easier to picture one glowing red and the other glowing blue. Push that ball into your hands to change their temperature. Once you get it down, study while rubbing. It'll take practice, but keep at it until you can do both at once._

"Bloody old man! Why didn't he show me this first?" Harry cursed his older self. The diary didn't glow again until the morning of August 31. But Harry did not mind. He just achieved doing 20 pushups and situps in a set, running flat out for 2 miles in 17 minutes. Soon he'd increase to 3 miles, then work to reduce the time again.

 _I have been watching and you're doing amazing. At your age I never dreamed of working like this. To business. Tomorrow you go to Hogwarts. You won't have the time to exercise as you have been, obviously. But keep up the intensity and keep doing more. You can go back to the schedule here during weekends and holidays, but feel free to take Christmas off._

Harry rolled his eyes "Thanks bits buster, thanks a lot." But truthfully he was now used to getting about five hours of sleep a night.

 _Arriving at King's Cross well before 11am I trust. You can do your workouts waiting. The first magicals you will meet, between Platforms 9 & 10, will be the Weasleys. Sure I know you can walk through, but this has to come out exactly the same. The Weasleys in order are Molly, the mother, Percival-he wants to be called that- a prefect obsessed with rules, Fred and George-class clowns and mostly harmless pranksters. They think they're identical like bookends, but not quite. . Fred's chin is pointed, George's is rounded. Just look close, but avoid telling them how you can tell, it'll drive them crazy. Up next, Ron, he'll sit with you on the train. Becomes your best friend._

"Gee a best friend? Really?" asked Harry in amazement "Never had one of those." He did go back and reread how to tell the twins apart, that sounded funny.

 _Last is Ginny. Too young for Hogwarts this year, but maybe a penpal. Say hi, shake hands. Give Hedwig something to do. Listen carefully to what Molly says and put it together with what was in the Magical Society Introduction. We'll talk later._

Harry thought he would be best friends with the Weasleys forever. He was looking forward to meeting them. And he wouldn't foul up that meeting by skipping ahead.

 _The Hogwarts Express is hidden from Muggles. You'll get there by early evening and Sorted in time for dinner. Back to the train, Ron joins you almost immediately. First thing he wants to see is the scar. Looking back … well, never mind … Up next is all hair and teeth, 4'2", and 75lbs of Hermione Jane Granger. Wants to run the world, or at least read everything about it. She'll come off abrasive, but once you get through the bossiness and know-it-allness, she's going to be a lifelong companion. Accompanying her will be shy, quiet, Neville Longbottom. Heir to a fortune bigger than yours, never spent a day in a cupboard, but just as abused as you. Needs a friend to crack his shell, but be gradual, or you'll scare him off._

Harry sniffled a bit for anyone who went through anything like his life at the Dursleys and pledged to help Neville as best he could.

 _Hermione and Neville leave in search of Trevor the Toad. Let them go, or you'll miss the next visitor. One Draco Lucius Malfoy. Heir to a fortune not quite so big. Especially with the pile I brought back. What Vernon and Petunia feel for magic, he feels for non-magicals. Treat him accordingly. Last thought, take careful note of Ron's pet rat. It'll become important later._

This, Harry realized, was a manipulation moment. Old Harry was keeping something from him. Why is a rat important? But the diary was finished for the time being. He used a modified _Winguardium Leviosa_ to keep an Introduction to Charms book right in front of his eyes while he stretched and rubbed his muscles with his hot & cold hands. He drank his last potion of the day and turned in.

Next morning, the diary was silent. Harry stretched, went through his exercise routine and rubbed his muscles. Then showered and dressed, keeping his robes in a separate bag to change on the train. By about 8am he was ready to go. He picked up the marble labeled KING'S CROSS and sighed. It was now 8:02. Nothing to do but practice. He had First Year spells complete. He started on Second Year Potions. FINALLY! IT WAS 10:30! Hedwig's cage looped in his arm and his trunk likewise, his free hand got the marble and said "Activate!"

 **PLATFORM 5-6** the sign said.

"Not bad." Said Harry and he slowly strolled, looking in stores and pushing his luggage cart. By the time he reached the sign **PLATFORM 9-10** there were redheads in the distance, running. He couldn't help giggling. Like he was told, Harry made his face a frown of concentration.

Mrs. Weasley called out "What is the platform number, Ginny?" as she tugged the small girl along.

"Nine and Three Quarters!" Ginny called out just as loudly.

Mrs. Weasley nudged one twin "Go on Fred!"

"I'm not Fred!" he cried "I'm George!"

Mrs. Weasley looked distraught "Oh, sorry George. Go on. And you too Fred."

"I'm not Fred! He is!" the other twin cried. Then both ran through the barrier.

Even with the advanced knowledge of the diary, Harry was stunned to actually SEE it happen. He giggled at the twins antics, then pushed forward "Excuse me, can you tell me how to-"

"Get to the platform?" asked Mrs. Weasley, kindly. Then patted his shoulder "Don't worry, it's Ron's first time too. All you do is close your eyes and go. Best do it at a bit of a run, in case you're nervous.

The last of the redhead boys smiled and ran through. The redheaded girl came around her mother and said "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" replied Harry brightly. He followed the Diary's advice, grabbed her hand and shook it. He smiled at her then ran through the post.

Abcij

From behind, Harry received a slap on the back "Ordinarily we would" began Fred.

"tease an ickle" continued George

"Firstie"

"about waving byebye"

"to his ickle girlfriend."

"But, since said girl"

"is our ickle sister,"

"we insist on"

"knowing your"

The back and forth tennis match ended with both saying "Intentions!"

"My intentions?" asked Harry, glaring coolly at one twin "I need a penpal so my owl gets out of the owlery sometimes. How's that ….. George?"

The twins blinked at him, and George identified himself "I'm not George. I'm Fred."

"No you're not." Said Harry authoritatively. He pointed and declared "YOU'RE Fred."

In stereo, they demanded "How can you tell?"

"What's it worth to you?" asked Harry, quite offhandedly. He went off whistling an idle tune.

Abcij

A small redhead peaked in, asked "Err…can I join you?"

"Sure, Ron." Replied Harry politely as he finished a situp.

The boy looked puzzled queried "How did you know my name? What're you doing? How can you tell Fred from George?"

"In reverse" Harry answered with a smirk "Same thing I asked them; What's it worth to ya? Exercising and your Mum told me on the platform. I know all of you now?"

Just then, in bounced hair and teeth "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Harry almost burst out laughing, Old Harry's description nailed it, he said "Hello there. I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley. And you are?"

"It is rude to answer a question with a question." She retorted, looked at Ron unpleasantly "Pleasure."

Harry calmly countered "It's ruder not to introduce yourself after we've introduced ourselves." He ignored Ron's snort of amusement.

"Oh very well." The girl grumbled "Hermione Granger. I'm a muggleborn, but even I've read about you."

This, Old Harry said, would be the perfect time to start altering her views, and asked "That's interesting, did you read where I grew up beaten and starved by the magic hating sister of my mother?"

"Nooooo, buttttt." She drawled out "The one I read has you saving a little girl from a dragon."

Harry laughed "That belongs in the Fiction Section. Maybe Fanstasy!"

"Ginny loves that book." Offered Ron with a giggle "She'll be crushed. She colored Mandy's hair red and changed her name to Ginny." *hahahah*

Harry rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting. Besides, seconds later, the door burst open. A blonde haired boy with two hulking boys right behind him stepped in "I heard Harry Potter was on the train!" he snapped "You him?"

"Yes." The scarred boy answered lazily, he buffed his nails and looked at them.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Came arrogant answer "You need direction to associate with the right type. I can help you there."

Harry shrugged "If I need help from double o seven, I'll be in touch."

Ron didn't get it, but Hermione did. She burst out laughing.

"Blood traitors and mudbloods." Sneered Draco "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go!"

Harry looked seriously at the other two and explained "Mudblood, Hermione, means dirty blood. It's the Wizarding equivalent of nigger or kaffir. A nasty way of referring to someone like you, or my Mum. You'll never hear a friend call you that."

"Thanks Harry." She replied in a small voice "I'll go help Neville, I think. You two better get into your robes, we should be arriving soon."

"Bossy isn't she?" observed Ron.

Harry brushed it off without insulting who the diary said would be his best friend "I think she's got spunk. Who knows? In a few years?" He let his left eyebrow finish the thought.

"You're mental, mate." Said Ron while tieing his tie.

In response, Harry shot him an eye roll, and laughed.

Abcij

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Susan Bones, as she looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling "It looks just like the outside."

Hermione, next to her replied "It's in Hogwarts: A History. It's a spell."

"Gather round, gather round" Professor McGonagall ordered the First Years "Now, before you can join your classmates, you must be sorted into your Houses. When I call your name, step forward, sit on this stool and the Sorting Hat will place you into your House."

Ron complained "Fred and George told me we'd have to fight a troll!"

All the firsties laughed. Harry did not, he was busily pushing up and down on his toes trying to get in a small bit of exercise. Plus his Diary was glowing. "Talk about bad timing!" he complained.

"Hannah Abbot!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 _The Sorting Hat will want to put you in Slytherin. You can, if you want to spend until 1997 in the same dorm with Draco Malfoy. Tell it you want Gryffindor. It's where Ron and Hermione will be sorted._

"You actually write in a diary, Potter?" said Draco, derisively, and snatched it from his hands. It had no writing he could see. He tried to rip the book, but he couldn't. Then, he suddenly screamed and dropped it.

Harry smirked at the blonde, as yet unsorted, boy, bent over and picked it up then said "That'll teach you to touch what's not yours. And just think, that's only level one. Heheh! It goes to thirty."

The old man at the center of the Head Table frowned in concern, briefly locked eyes with the boy. Blinked in some surprise, then said "As you've not been Sorted Misters Malfoy and Potter, no punishment will accrue. Consider this a warning. Professor McGonagall, please resume."

Harry knew this was Headmaster Dumbledore from the description in his Diary. And he remembered, with surprise, that Old Harry described himself as even older than this man. Finding out how old Dumbledore was went from 'I'll find out eventually' straight to 'Need to Know!'

"Vincent Crabbe!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry held a pen to his book, to cover the fact he was reading it rather than writing in it.

 _Malfoy doesn't get much better, unless something…..or someone….. changes him. Remember, Gryffindor, and ask it to sort Luna Lovegood into Gryffindor next year. VERY IMPORTANT! She'll be in Ravenclaw and treated like you were at the Dursleys._

"Padma Patil!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Parvati Patil!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!"

As soon as the Hat touched his head, Harry felt something else with him "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" he concentrated on over and over again.

"Really? Are you sure?" a voice questioned in Harry's head "Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that. No? Well, then better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry added "Wait! One more thing. Thank you. And next year, please Sort Luna Lovegood into Gryffindor."

"Oh? Someone tampering with Time." The Hat noted "And why should I assist with that?"

Harry shook his head "It wasn't me. Well it will be me. Anyway, Luna is going to be treated very bad in Ravenclaw. She doesn't deserve that. Let me help her."

"So be it on your head." The Hat agreed, and allowed Professor McGonagall to remove it from Harry's head. The Deputy Headmistress barely noticed the argument as it occurred mentally within a fraction of a second.

Harry joined his House Table and was welcomed warmly. In the back of his mind he wondered about this girl the Diary was so dead set on linking him to. He wished he could actually have a conversation and ask questions of Old Harry. Percy shook his hand, rather pompously. The twins overacted their older brother's welcome. And Harry laughed.

"Before we eat, just a few announcements." The Headmaster said "The Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. And the third floor corridor on the left hand side is off limits to anyone who does not wish to experience a most horrible death. Meanwhile let's eat. A few last word Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!"

While food appeared on all the plates, Harry placed his hand over his and closed his eyes. A quite different meal from all the others appeared less than a minute later. It didn't look especially appealing to many of his classmates, but Harry attacked the plate with a relish.

"Harry! How did you do that?" demanded Hermione. Her voiced curiosity was matched by the shocked expressions all the older students wore.

He, paused in his eating, looked around with a smile and asked "Honestly! Isn't this a school of witchcraft and wizardry? Aren't you all wizards and wizards?" And resumed eating.

Abcij

"Welcome to Gryffindor House." Prefect Percy Weasley announced as the First Years gathered in the Common Room. "Girls rooms are upstairs and to the right, boys to the left. First Years climb to the top. Each year you get the privilege of climbing one less fight."

Ron complained "Oh that's bloody unfair!"

"Warning Ronald!" the prefect snapped "Do not expect favoritism from me. Next time I will deduct points!"

Ron gave his brother a rebellious look and began stomping up the tower.

Harry, warned by the Diary of proper etiquette approached Percy and asked "Mr. Weasley, I began a fairly intense physical fitness routine recently. I there someplace I can continue that, without running afoul of curfew rules?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, the second sub-basement in fact." Replied Percy "Although I happen to know that it has not been utilized in some time."

Harry followed the prefect's directions. He found an exercise room not well equipped with weights and a half dozen old manual treadmills. That would do, until the Diary's prediction of tag-alongs became involved. Harry ran full out on the treadmill as customary, until exhaustion, massaged his legs with hot and cold hands during rest periods, and repeated that several times. He could save pushups and situps for in his room.

"Mr. Potter, please explain why you are out of bed." his new Head of House wanted to know.

Harry slowed to a jog and answered "Curfew requires students to be in their Houses by 9pm. There is not a bed time, per se."

"And please stop that. It is most distracting. What exactly are you doing?" she wanted to know.

Panting and sweating heavily, he replied "Exercising. It's helping me recover from my stay with the Dursleys and it's good for Magical development." He started rubbing his leg muscles and his hands glowed.

Which led to her next question "Precisely what are you doing now?"

"Alternating heat and cold is good for muscles." He explained.

She blinked "Yes, I am somewhat aware of that. However, the gist of my question is how are you doing that with your hands?"

"Oh, magic." He explained simply "I'm sure lots of people can do it."

McGonagall filed that one away and asked the other question that one interrupted "You did not eat the meal everyone else did this evening. How did you do that?"

"Oh, that's easy, Professor." He started, now rubbing his arms. He switched temperatures and therefore colors, of his hands, all without losing his train of thought "Hogwarts elves send up the meals whenever Headmaster Dumbledore sends them a signal with his wand. If a student wants something different than the menu meal, all they have to do is put their hand over their plate and think what they want. For my special health diet."

How? She wondered did a boy all but muggleborn know such things and so casually. Was it possible the Dursleys had something of Lily's? That was her only theory "That option has not been available for meals for many years, however, since you are ordering special I would like you to coordinate with Madam Pomfrey and have her monitor your exercising. Don't overdo it."

"Yes ma'am." Answered Harry, knowing he was going to do less per day than he had during August.

Ending the conversation, she said "Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

Abcij

"Uhh! Wahhhh!" several of Harry's roommates groaned when he started doing pushups and situps. He stopped fight for that one more rep, so he did not groan. Still not ready for sleep, he'd keep his promise to write to the little redhead who the diary suggested.

Abcij

"Minerva, are your First Years all settled in?" asked Headmaster Dumbledore.

She grinned at him "Why don't you answer what is really on your mind?"

"Feel free to answer that then." He retorted, tiredly.

No one would dare accuse the Head of Gryffindor of giggling, she answered "Very well, Harry Potter is a polite and quiet boy. He somehow knows more than any other First Year does. Even a Wizard raised Pureblood. I somehow think we have not seen the extent of his knowledge. He knows EXACTLY what curfew rules mean and how to order a special meal. It bothers me he needs it and he is awfully small."

Albus wanted to know "What did he say about his chat with the Hat?"

"Would you have me disclosing our conversation, Albus?" asked the Hat, scornfully "Now THAT would cause a scandal."

Minerva's eyebrows went up, but her curiosity was not satisfied.

"Well, keep me posted." Ordered Albus "Without making it obvious Harry is under surveillance."

Recognizing a dismissal, she went to turn in.


	3. Chapter 3:1st Year pt2

1st Year [pt2]

Harry exercised starting at 4:30am. A couple sets of each pushups and situps, all the while reading from Transfiguration and History of Magic, his two morning classes. Then he hit the treadmill in the sub-basement. At 7:40am he jumped off the treadmill and ran all the way to the 1st Year room to shower. He was ready for breakfast just as his dormmates were stirring "Seamus! Ron! Dean!..." he called the roll "Breakfast! Move it!"

"Look who's up early." Said George.

Harry grinned "Fred up yet?" tweaking the twins again.

"There's my ugly twin." The other bounced down "Morn George."

Harry shook his head "That's Fred."

"How do you know?" asked a black boy, who just arrived.

Harry winked and quipped "Magic. Say? How much time do we get between classes."

"Just enough to" Fred began.

George completed "get to next class."

"Why?" they both asked.

Harry smirked "Got a new penpal to send a letter to."

"Who?" the black boy wanted to know why his best friends started glaring. "Lee Jordan by the way."

After introducing himself, and shaking hands, Harry giggled "Their little sister."

"I see." Said Lee "Living dangerous, kid?"

To which Harry shrugged "They can try, Lee, they can try." And "See ya at breakfast."

 _Welcome, Harry, to your first Hogwarts breakfast. Two missions this morning. First, and this is not to say EVERYONE up there is a friend, but look along the Head Table until your scar hurts. Knee jerk reaction, the one giving you a nasty look is your enemy. Well true. Wait until Potions class. Actually the one in the turban is far more dangerous. What you need to do is manufacture a reasonable situation to touch him. Remember how he didn't shake your hand in the Leaky Cauldron. Also better to do it with people around. When you do, his body will turn to ash. Know that you won't have killed the Professor, he was basically already dead. Mission #2 Houses ARE important, but they're not your world. And there is no Hogwarts rule that says you must sit with your House all the time. I was blind to that fact. As you look around, notice that Weasleys are not the only redheads._

Harry was more than a little worried, Old Harry was basically telling him to kill someone. Could he actually do that? And why would just touching Quirrell make him fall all apart? The other part made more sense, mostly telling him to make more friends. Here with no Dudley, he could do that. "Hmmm…redhead, redhead?"

"Hi Harry." He could read her lips, and a wave came from a redhead who was sitting next to a blonde who was wiggling to get comfortable. The blonde giggled into her hand.

Harry waved back. He couldn't remember her name. it started with a B?

Abcij

Arthur, Molly and don't-call-me-Ginevra Weasley were settling down for dinner at the Burrow, the Weasley home. A large snowy owl flew in the kitchen window. Molly attempted to take the letter and got a minor bite for her trouble "Well, Molly" Arthur chuckled "did you notice the letter is not addressed to you?"

"Thank you, Ms Owl." Said Ginny, kindly "Would you like some food and water?"

Hedwig fluffed up her feathers and preened. She liked this human. Ms Owl? Mmmmm. And, of course, food and water after a long flight was most welcome. Yes, she would like it if her human sent her here regularly.

 _Hi Ginny_

 _Harry here. We met at the train yesterday. My owl's name is Hedwig. I know she likes bacon, if you have some, great. If not whatever you have should be ok. Except for tomato, don't even try to feed her them. I almost lost my ear._

 _Hogwarts is amazing. It's a huge castle. It'll take months to explore it all. I got sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron. He was one of the last because they went alphabetical. We share a room with 5 other boys all the way at the top of a tower. By the way, I'm not allowed to tell how we're sorted. But here's an important tip, don't believe what your brothers say. Fred and George had Ron convinced they fought a troll._

 _My classes are Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy [that's actually a night time course, neat huh] Between that, homework and other stuff I do, it looks pretty busy. But I'll make time to send you a letter every week or so. Bye_

 _Harry_

"Well, he does seem the adventurous sort. Doesn't he?" Arthur commented lightly, after reading the letter for himself "And polite, too. I suppose it is alright for you to have a penpal, princess. But we should see these letters to make sure there is nothing inappropriate. Understood?"

Ginny nodded "Okay Daddy."

"What about your crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny blushed and shrugged "I dunno. But Harry's a real boy."

Abcij

Between lunch and his next class, Harry told Ron he was going running. Ron thought he friend was a nutter and said so. Oliver Wood heard the exchange and looked the First Year over. If he was into fitness, would he try out for the team? He decided to follow along and see exactly what the boy thought was running. Bookbag, robes and all, Oliver watched the kid sprint for a solid ten minutes. Take a five minute break, during which he did situps and pushups AND read something the Quidditch captain could not see. Then he ran again.

 _Right. Harry. Time to meet Severus Tobias Snape, up close and personal. You're not ready to know all, yet, sorry. But here's the history. He knew Mum before they went to Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin while Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor. Mum, being who she was stayed friends with young Severus. Young James Potter hated everything Slytherin, so he and his friends often pranked them. Young James was besotted with Young Lily at first sight. So, young Severus became a target of some of young James' meaner pranks. To sum up, he'll hate you just because you're James Potter's son. Never mind you're also Lily Evan's son. Of course, you don't know that, yet._

"Hi. Hi." Harry was sitting between his two Gryffindor friends, Ron and Hermione, but looking behind and past them to be sociable with others in the class.

The redheaded girl next to Ron, extended a hand behind him and introduced herself "Hi Harry, I'm Susan Bones, Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet'cha." Said Harry with a broad smile, he leaned over and took it, then almost fell. The girl's grip tightened, allowing him to save himself from crashing to the floor. He blushed "Thanks."

Susan's blush was even more pronounced due to her coloring "Welcome."

"There will be no juvenile hand holding or wand waving in this class!" sneered Professor Snape as he burst in "Potter, that will be five points from Gryffindor. Bones, five from Hufflepuff as well. I do not expect many of you to grasp the exact science that is Potion making."

Draco Malfoy grinned as the professor offered him a glance. His two friends looked pleased as well.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape went on.

Harry was dutifully writing his notes.

"And perhaps some of you come to Hogwarts with talents so formidable they need…not…pay…attention." Professor Snape bore down on Harry "Tell me, Potter, what would I have if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood?"

That wasn't in any book he'd read to date "I don't know, sir."

"Let's try again." The professor sneered "Tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane."

His Diary already told him this was an enemy, so he slid his book across the bench and snapped "Why don't you tell me what page it's on?"

"Gryffindors note, that is twenty points off for your classmate's cheek." He declared as he stood menacingly and swept back to his desk "Instructions for your first potion are on the board! Begin!"

Abcij

 _Harry_

 _Thanks for the warning, but the twins have been teasing Ron about that ever since they started. No worries. I'm looking forward to your castle explorations. Mum and Dad read your letter and you received approval. But don't make yourself out to be too much of a troublemaker. Oh, Fred and George mentioned Professor Snape as someone who seems to have it in for Gryffindors. And, while you can talk to Madam Pomfrey, I'd rather you never need her services._

 _Cheers_

 _Ginny_

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron huffed and puffed as they arrived in the Transfiguration classroom.

The cat sitting stiffly on the desk jumped off and magically turned into the aforementioned professor. Harry gasped "That was bloody brilliant! Can anyone do that?"

"A particularly advanced form of Transfiguration, Mr. Potter." Replied McGonagall with irritation in her voice "But, perhaps I should transfigure you into a pocketwatch. Then maybe you might be on time?"

Ron gulped "WE got lost."

"Then perhaps a map." She countered primly "I trust you and Mr. Potter do not need one to find your seats. First up we are going to learn to turn a toothpick into a paperclip."

Harry almost instantly accomplished about half the task. But the diary told him Hermione was supposed to succeed first. He didn't know why it told him that, but as soon as he heard the girl squeal in delight he did as well. Ron didn't do too bad, making the paperclip before half the class, he was pleased.

 _Flying class, Harry. This is your ticket onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Neville Longbottom loses control of his broom and takes a bad spill. Don't worry, it's only a broken arm and Madam Pomfrey can fix that in minutes. The key here is Malfoy claiming something that belongs to Neville. Don't let him keep it. Don't think ill of me for not telling the rest, don't want to spoil that first flying experience._

And Harry was still flying high with the memory as Halloween approached. No, he didn't begrudge his Diary the least bit for not sharing every detail of that occasion. Even the fear McGonagall inspired as the only thought going through his mind was he was getting expelled.

 _So, Harry, how did that Snitch taste? Hahaha! Hermione and Ron were right. Your broom was being jinxed, but not by Snape. It was Quirrell. I know, he comes off as a stuttering fool, but he's the most dangerous enemy in Hogwarts. The man is possessed by Voldemort. The turban is covering proof. You have to find a way to 'accidentally' touch Quirrell, as an alternative, yank off the turban. It's Halloween, here comes that something bad for something good. In Charms, Hermione needs to succeed at Winguardium Leviosa first. Ron will be a true git about it. Don't be too hard on him and drag him along when you go after Hermione. Wait until after Quirrell faints. Tonight is not the night to expose him._

Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall yelling "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" and promptly fell on his face.

"QU—UIE—TTT!" Headmaster Dumbledore yelled over the panic caused by that announcement "Prefects, lead your Houses to their Common Room. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Harry noticed "Where's Hermione?"

"In the loo, crying." Said Neville Longbottom, "Padma Patil said she's been there all day…crying."

Harry shot looks at the pair and said "Ron, Neville, she's a Gryffindor. We take care of our own." The three boys took off with Neville leading the way. "HERMIONE! DUCK!"

"Bloody!" the girl cursed as she looked up.

The troll roared and swung its massive club. Most of the stalls shattered and at least one toilet splintered. Hermione threw herself on the floor, avoiding impact.

" _Accio_ club!" Neville cast, but the spell wasn't quite strong enough. Harry ran forward hoping to pull it from the loosened grip, but he was so light the troll pulled him into the air. He landed on its shoulders, desperately dodged both giant hand and club. He incidentally drove his wand up its nose.

Hermione fearfully scrambled away from horribly smelly troll feet. Then Ron cast " _Winguardium Leviosa_!" in mid swing the club was pulled from the troll's hand and stayed over his head. The spell failed and impacted the troll's forehead. He fell over just as Hermione crawled away.

"What is the meaning of this outrage!" Professor McGonagall ranted.

Hermione stepped up before Harry could "It's my fault Professor. I read all about trolls and thought I could handle it. If it wasn't for the boys I'd probably be dead."

"Well, be that as it may, it was very foolish Miss Granger. Five points will be taken." Minerva berated the girl, then turned to the boys "As for you gentlemen, five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

Harry grunted, unimpressed "Hmpf! Snape takes twenty for not knowing answers and taking out a mountain troll is only worth ten. Some system."

McGonagall chose to ignore that and sent them on their way.

"Why'd you come after me?" asked Hermione.

Ron replied "It's what friends do." And all four Gryffindors joined hands, smiling at each other.

Packing it in for the night, Harry saw the Diary glowing

 _Well Harry, now you have the Golden Trio. I hope now you understand what I meant about sometimes letting nature take its course. Had you known Hermione was in danger, you might have prevented the whole incident from happening. I doubt Hermione would ever become friends with Ron without it. She's definitely the brain. Not counting the advance knowledge I give you. She'll drive you both nuts to do your homework. Tell her to HELP Ron with his, he needs to do it himself [you'll see] But remember what I said before, Your House and the Golden Trio are certainly important. But seek friends elsewhere._

Harry wondered at this. How come there was no mention of Neville? And, a Trio? Not all four of them?

 _While dealing with Quirrell is a must, and soon, it's time to talk about Scabbers and Sirius Black. You've had enough Transfiguration with pets, remember Ron's rat goblet with a tail? Well, people can become animals. I never did, but I'll point you in the right direction soon. Professor McGonagall is one, a cat. Scabbers is a rat Animagus named Peter Pettigrew. History has it that Sirius Black murdered Peter Pettigrew and a dozen Muggles. Sirius is also blamed for the murders of your parents. He's been in Azkaban Prison since 1981 for a crime he didn't commit and was never even tried for. And he is your Godfather. Peter Pettigrew framed him and got himself adopted as Percy Weasley's pet rat. Now, I suggest exposing him in Transfiguration, McGonagall's subject. As no plan is perfect, get Fred and George to be on guard outside the classroom to prevent an escape._

In the Great Hall, the next day, Harry sought out the Weasley twins "Hey, guys, I need a favor. Would you mind terribly risking a detention Friday? It'll be during my Transfiguration class."

"A detention is a serious thing Harry." Said George.

Harry noted "Wouldn't be your first. And I know you're seeking the all-time record."

"He has a point, my ugly brother." Said Fred.

George suggested "Is it worth your secret of telling us apart?"

"Maybe, George, maybe not." Harry grinned mischievously "All you have to do is be there as backups to catch either Scabbers, or a man, trying to escape McG's class…. Say five minutes in."

Fred began "And why"

George continued "would we

"stun Scabbers?"

This time Harry wore more of a smirk "Let's say he's been pranking the Weasley family for years. And catching him would prank Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the DMLE and the Ministry as a whole."

"We will"

"be there!"

"Great!" Harry enthused "Now just one more person to bring to the occasion." He strolled over to the Hufflepuff table.

Susan Bones was talking homework with her partners in a project, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott, when a shadow fell on her, she asked "Can we do something for you Harry?"

"Actually, you, Sue." Said Harry, grinning at the girl "I would like to invite the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the capture of a Death Eater. Ask your aunt to be outside the Transfiguration classroom at 8:05 Friday morning."

The Hufflepuffs all blinked, bugeyed, at him. The redhead coughed and exclaimed "You're kidding! Right?"

"Have you seen me use my reputation for anything, Susan?" he asked seriously. When she numbly shook her head he confirmed "8:05 McGonagall's class, Friday."

Abcij

Professor McGonagall entered her classroom as the clock ticked over to 8:00 "Good morning, Class!"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." The Gryffindors and Slytherins replied dutifully.

She nodded pleasantly and said "As you know, today is something a little different. I asked you to research the whole subject of Transfiguration for something that is of interest to you and come up with questions you might have. Miss Granger?"

"Professor? You transfigured a desk into a pig." Hermione began "Was it truly a living thing?"

She nodded "Absolutely. Any inanimate to living transfiguration does indeed create life in the object. It will take a number of years to enable you to perform that level of magic. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I was really interested in your ability to become a cat." Harry began, trying to fill a bit of time.

McGonagall nodded "That is beyond NEWT level. Any questions about that would be just theory at this stage."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, his eyes briefly flicked to the lazy rat on Ron's desk "I was wondering if there's a spell that tells you if a person is an Animagus?"

She liked that question "An interest of yours, Potter? Very well, Mr. Crabbe, please stand. _Revelus animus_. Were Mr. Crabbe an Animagus he would glow red, as you can all see, he glows blue. Therefore he is not an Animagus. Very few wizards or witches have the ability. Thank you Mr. Crabbe, 5 points to Slytherin."

"How about a spell to show a witch or wizard in their Animagus disguise?" asked Harry, he had his wand gripped in his hand. He was very nervous now. Was Scabbers?

McGonagall replied "I can demonstrate on Hedwig, there. _Revelus hominum_." The owl glowed green "Hedwig is NOT a witch in disguise. Mr. Potter ten points to Gryffindor. Next? Mr. Malfoy?".

"Reveus hominus!" Harry suddenly fired "Professor! Scabbers is an Animagus!" He was too young to know the stunning spell, so he just reached for the rat. And missed, of course.

The professor was shocked by the sudden chaos. She fired several _Stupefys_! one of which hit Seamus Finnegan. The rat scampered all over the classroom then tried to squeeze under the door. Waiting just outside and alert for noise, Fred and George both fired the stunning charm as soon as the rat's head poked out. Amelia Bones, hiding behind a dissolution spell, saw the whole thing, allowed herself to become visible and hexed the rat to force it back to human form.

"Where's Scabbers?" Ron cried.

The Head of the DLME conjured a cage and handcuffed the wizard's hands and feet outside the bars. Then approached Harry "Mr. Potter, my niece obviously passed on your message. Would you explain how you knew? And just who this is?"

"I got a letter." He replied, telling a half truth "I did it this way to give him as little chance of escape as possible. It worked. That is Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is innocent."

That was a bombshell among the adults. Bones said "Black was convicted of betraying your parents."

"No, he wasn't" replied Harry "If you can find trial records I'll eat them, whole."

Hermione nudged him in the side "Don't talk to adults like that."

"Ron, Scabbers is this bastard." Harry explained, stepping harshly on a leg "He framed my Godfather, then disguised himself to hide in your family."

The man woke up and whined "My leg hurts! Where am i?"

"Don't give me that shit!" Harry growled, stomping again "You're the reason my parents are dead!"

Peter whimpered "Who are you? Why are you mean to me?"

"Amelia? Quite a surprise seeing you today." Albus Dumbledore came up as if there was all the time in the world "The Ministry usually notifies me in advance of planned visits."

She shrugged "Well, on this occasion I received an invitation from my niece, Susan. More a family matter, when I happened upon some chaos coming from your Transfiguration classroom. Young Mr. Potter here has made a rather incendiary charge that I must address. Apparently there was a grave miscarriage of justice after You-Know-Who fell."

"No. Who?" asked Harry.

Hermione explained in a professorish tone "Don't forget Harry, they are all afraid to say Voldemort. And fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"So true Miss Granger." Said the Headmaster "Fifty points to Gryffindor. Now, Harry, please explain how you knew about this business."

"Sorry, I can't." Harry answered. And no one was looking at Harry when his hands glowed softly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose for a moment, then returned to normal, he said "Well no matter. Harry, you have done a remarkable thing. No matter by accident. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, sir!" said Harry brightly, then "Sir? Ma'am? Can I see Mr. Black?"

"I don't see why not" by Bones was simultaneous with Dumbledore's "That does not seem wise." The two locked eyes in a battle of wills.

In his shirt, Harry noticed his Diary glowing with a new page. He looked at both adults, shook his head and said "I gotta pee. You two work it out that I can see my Godfather. Hmpf!" Harry locked himself in a stall, leaving lots of people merely staring after him.

 _In my timeline, Sirius escaped Azkaban during 3_ _rd_ _Year because he saw Pettigrew in a Daily Prophet picture of the Weasleys. Sirius was still a fugitive with a kill on sight order from the Ministry. No one believed that Pettigrew was alive until his body was brought out of Malfoy Manor. By then Sirius was dead. Dumbledore does a great job portraying the grandfather image, but behind the scenes he manipulates people 'for the Greater Good' You most of all. Sirius needs to be free, legally, to want to live. I can't even promise you'll be successful. But, you haven't used your Boy-Who-Lived status for anything. Send a letter to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Explain that you don't blame him for how Sirius was jailed without trial under Minister Bagnold and you would appreciate his help in getting justice. If he goes for a bribe, tell him you'd love to make a contribution to his campaign and a matching one to the Auror budget. GG10,000 should impress him enough to override Dumbledore's advice._

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has decided it is in your best interests to not release you from school at this time." Madam Bones spoke neutrally "I promise you, this prisoner is not going anywhere. He will remain in this cage which will be put in a holding cell that will be triple guarded. A couple of my most trusted Aurors will remove Mr. Black from prison to hold him for trial."

Harry nodded and replied "Thank you, ma'am. And can you please deliver this to the Minister of Magic? And this to Mr. Black."

"I will review that." Said Dumbledore, extending his hand to take the letter.

Harry grabbed his wrist and heated his hand more than he usually did to massage his muscles. It was quite a scene for those who witnessed the confrontation. A small First Year challenging the Leader of the Light "That's a private letter." Said Harry "To my Godfather. Do you read everything kids write home?"

"Not normally one of my duties, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said "But, under the circumstances, I will be glad to."

Ron and Hermione burst through the crowd as Harry was thanking Fred and George for their help "You set this whole thing up! Didn't you?" they both said, accusingly. "How?"

"When we're alone!" insisted Harry then he thought 'Ok, Old Me, how do I explain this?' Ultimately, in a corner of the main Hogwarts courtyard with his two best friends and the Twins he told a half-truth "Right. Guys, it's like this, I got a letter from someone who assured me he had my best interests at heart. I had a hard time with it at first, but every time he's sent me something, he's been right."

Ron asked "So all that exercising and studying you've been doing? That's part of it?"

"My relatives treated me like a slave, starved me." Harry went on "I'm away from them for good. I've been eating special magical food to put on weight and working out so it's muscle not fat. I'm three inches taller and ten pounds heavier than I was and the exercise makes my magical core grow too."

Hermione asked "Who are you living with? Strangers?"

"No one. But it's a thousand million times better than the Dursleys." He replied.

Hermione frowned "No eleven year old should be living alone. Why don't you go to a teacher? And how do you know this person is really safe?"

"I can't answer that." He said, firmly "Teachers would force me back with my relatives. I am absolutely better off alone than with them. I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul. All four of you."

Hermione shook her head "I can't make such a promise. We're all too young to live alone."

"If that gets out, I'll know who." Harry's tone was harsh "And I will no longer be friends with that person. Clear?"

Hermione was shocked into silence. She just nodded and looked at the floor.

Fred acknowledged "Well, you did deliver on your promise. We got to help prank Dumbledore AND the Ministry."

"True." George admitted "So, can we ask how you tell us apart?"

Harry smirked "Well, you can ask."

"Not fair! I'm your best friend!" Ron grumped, to the group's amusement.

Abcij

At The Burrow, Ginny Weasley received a letter from her penpal. She read it a couple of times before asking "Mummy? Who are Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black?"

"Peter was a hero who died trying to protect his friends. He was a Secret Keeper." Mrs. Weasley explained "Why dear?"

Ginny answered "That isn't what Harry says. He says Peter is actually Scabbers and that he hid with us since Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who."

"That's ridiculous!" snapped Mrs. Weasley "Your penpal would not be much older than you. And could not possibly know what happened then."

Then Ginny asked "Mummy, who was Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black betrayed Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley said, harshly "He was Harry Potter's Godfather and You-Know-Who's right hand man. He killed them as much as if he cast the killing spell himself."

Ginny took a breath to ask another question, then blinked in shock "I've been writing to Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. And promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4:1st Year pt3

[a/n] No production thanx to broke keyboard. Back to it.

1st Year [pt3]

"Harry! Harry! My boy!" the Minister of Magic greeted The-Boy-Who-Lived effusively, as he came out of his office. He grabbed his hand and shook it almost violently "It is such a pleasure to meet you!"

Even with nearly six months of physical fitness, Harry barely suppressed a grimace of pain as his shoulder nearly left its socket. He resisted the urge to shake the soreness out. "Not at all, Minister." He replied with a bow "I'm sure you have more important things to do than meet a schoolboy."

"Not at all, lad, not at all." he replied "Any miscarriage of justice must be acted on instantly and at the highest level. Especially when one of our national heroes is involved."

'A pile of Galleons didn't hurt my case either' the eleven year old thought, cynically. Coming from some of the passages in his Diary. He apologized "I hope I didn't cause much trouble between you and Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh don't give it a second thought." The Minister waved off the apology. Then spun him around for the press to take pictures of them together. BOY-WHO-LIVED CONSULTS WITH MINISTER was a nice caption. And he could quietly circulate the fact Harry made a donation to the right people. "Now, I imagine you'd want to see Mr. Black."

Harry nodded "Yes, sir." And allowed the Minister to lead him through the Ministry building, crowd following, and those employees at their desks not so subtly watching.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were directly across from each other in DMLE holding cells. The Pettigrew family lawyer had successfully won his client the right to be let out of the cage Madam Bones transported him in. Both wizard wore heavy grey chain that glowed faintly yellow. No argument could get them removed. "Dora, please!" Sirius was talking to a young Auror "You don't have to remove the shackles, honest. Just put me in with my old friend. Please!"

Pettigrew was cowering in the corner of his cell looking much like his Animagus form.

"Black, you don't get to call me anything but Auror, until and unless you're proven innocent." She retorted, coldly "Merciful Merlin! It can't be Harry Potter!"

The Minister gave a tolerant smile and said "Junior Auror, having performed my escort duties, I leave Mr. Potter in your capable hands. Pleasant day to you, Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied, and dutifully shook hands. Then looked at Tonks and politely said "Hello Auror."

She offered her hand and said "Wotcher Harry! And call me Tonks. We're family after all."

"We are? How's that?" he asked.

Her hair turned a sort of magenta "Cousins. Your Grandmother Dorea was a Black."

"Wow! The only cousin I ever knew was Dudley." He replied and hugged her impulsively. "You're a lot prettier."

Sirius chuckled "Good on you Harry. Never too early to start with the girls!"

Peter slid off the bench, shuffled on his knees to the bars and said "Oh my, Harry! You look so much like James. Except, Lily, you have her eyes!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THEIR NAMES? TRAITOR!" Sirius roared in a fury.

Harry cringed and put himself behind Tonks, whose face turned a bright angry red and snarled "Great first impression there, Black. You expect a little boy to want to be near you! Huh?"

"You …caught me….at a bad… moment." Sirius panted and sat in his cell "I've had a bad decade and it's THAT … person's fault."

The Auror turned Harry to face her and told him "Any time you want to leave, say the word. Ok? There's going to be privacy wards both ways. We won't be able to hear you and you won't hear anything going on out of that area. Do NOT approach the cell. Do NOT touch the bars. Do NOT give the prisoner anything. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The boy replied, gulped, and approached the cell. He stopped precisely where she told him to. And in a small voice said "Hello, Mr. Black. I'm Harry Potter."

Sirius tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Not easy for a man in prison clothes and ten years worth of hair and beard growth. He smiled and said softly "Hello, Harry, I'm Sirius. I'm your Godfather. I understand you caught the rat, over there. Thank you."

"Actually, my friends Fred and George did." Said Harry, modestly "Professor McGonagall was talking about animagi and I tested the reveal spell on Scabbers. He's been Ron's pet for a long time, and he changed color. Fred and George stunned him. I don't know that spell yet."

The prisoner shrugged "Well, I will be sure to thank them as soon as I can. I promise. You do look very much like your father. Do you like Quiddtch? Tell me you do, even if it's not true. You get into any mischief yet?"

"Actually, I'm on the team. Seeker." Harry grinned in answer.

Sirius answered "Wow! You must be the youngest Seeker-"

"In a century." Harry finished "According to McGonagall."

That brought a smile "Great, she's still teaching. As my first official Godfather duty in years, are you doing well at Hogwarts?"

"Did you betray my parents, Mr. Black?" asked Harry, instead of answering.

Sirius took that question like a blow to the chest "If I had my wand, I would gladly give you a magical oath that I did NOT. Harry, your father was my best friend from our first train ride. His family took me in when mine cast me out. I would have died for them. I made an awful mistake going after Peter, there."

"Why, then, were you convicted of killing them?" Harry persisted.

Sirius swallowed a lump "Interesting point, there. Fact is I wasn't. I was arrested at the scene of an explosion that killed a dozen Muggles, plus Peter…over there. I was brought before a judge, we had an argument, but I was never even actually charged. I was basically waiting for trial, just for …is it ten? Or twelve years?"

"Ten." Answered Harry "And I think I believe you. The biggest proof is him. Kinda hard to be the murderer of someone who's still alive. But, no offense, I'd want to see the court say so."

Sirius looked down, a little defeated, but said "I've been robbed of my Godfatherly duties for too long. I promise as soon as I am cleared, and I will be, I'll start doing right by you."

"I hope so." Replied Harry "Bye for now…Sirius."

The prisoner's face lit up like a Christmas tree. For a time, at least, even being across from his ex-friend did not bother him.

Abcij

Upon Harry's return to Hogwarts, he was met by an irritated Dumbledore "Mr. Potter, I trust you will not be engaging in further excursions."

"It was exciting, Headmaster!" the young wizard replied, cheerily "I got to meet the Minister of Magic! That's almost as good as meeting the Queen. And I met a cousin who's an Auror! She's Nymphadora, but you don't call her that, on pain of a hexing. And I think Mr. Black is innocent.

abcij

"COME ON HARRY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ron yelled up the mostly deserted Gryffindor tower. The two First Years had taken to sleeping in the Seventh Year room, just because they could.

Harry woke, shocked to hear his friend up. He ran to the Common Room and looked down at him "Gee Ron, didn't know you could get up before the Sun."

"Oh! Go on, Harry!" he complained "And can't you take off exercising? For presents?"

Harry blinked, in shock "I got presents?"

"Yeah." Answered Ron, as if to say, of course, it's Christmas.

Harry was delighted with his presents. Mrs. Weasley knitted him what was known around the school as a Weasley jumper. Ginny's attempt at a scarf, was well… an attempt… but still. The prize of course was the Invisibility Cloak. Not just for what it was, but the fact that it was his father's.

That night, the Diary was glowing. Harry brought it out from under his shirt while running around the castle.

 _Hope you had a Merry Christmas, Harry. A busy semester I imagine. Hope Sirius is doing well. That's a major risk on my part but I just couldn't bear to see him in Azkaban until Third Year. Anyone joining you for workouts, yet? At least the Quidditch team? Tell Ron he should if he wants to get on, Keeper will be opening up. You haven't dealt with Quirrell yet, but that's ok, no one got hurt in my timeline. Just do it soon. There's a minor, but important, correction to make now. Mrs. Weasley knitted me a nice sweatshirt and assuming you got one too, send her a nice thank you letter. I didn't. Remember about King's Cross? I never discovered any evidence, not that I really looked, but think about the fact that Molly Prewitt attended seven years of Hogwarts, and has had kids getting on The Express for the past thirteen years. Did she really need to yell all over the Muggle area of the Platform about Muggles and where 9 and ¾ is? I raise this now, because you've just received your father's Invisibility Cloak. I don't think it will surprise you when I say the 'gift' came from one Albus Dumbledore, who Molly Weasley has always looked on as a god-like figure. I'm not saying don't trust Weasleys, but a day will come [sooner for you, than me] that you'll have to choose your path or Dumbledore's. And Mrs. Weasley will not take well to any 'disrespect' to her Leader._

Harry had mixed feelings about this passage. And imagined his Older self had problems writing it. He really liked Mrs. Weasley's present. To burn off his irritation he accelerated to maximum and ran himself to collapse.

"Alright, mate?" asked a concerned Ron. He sat on the ground beside his panting friend.

Harry rolled into a stand and replied "Yeah, mostly, just got some mixed news is all."

"It's that book you always read. Malfoy's wrong, you're not writing in it." The redhead's voice had a bit of a question in it, but not really.

For a long time Harry did not answer, pretending to be recovering, but finally gave a nod "It's not something I can really talk about, Ron. It's…uhm…a family thing."

"Oh, ok." The other boy replied, looking disgruntled "But my Dad told all of us not to trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brains."

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Snape, his shadow blocked out the winter Sun as he loomed over them "I have watched your activities this afternoon Potter." He said in clipped tones "This lunatic running around will cease immediately."

"Professor McGonagall knows about my exercises." Harry countered "So i—"

Snape cut him off "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Potter. And if I see this again it will be another fifty!"

"No! Ron!" Harry put a hand out to block his friend's anger "We'll just take it up the chain of command. C'mon Ron, do some situps with me."

Snape growled "How dare you! Another fifty, Potter!"

"Good job Ron!" Harry encouraged "I only managed four my first try! Let's go see Professor McGonagall."

Snape ordered "Stop Potter! That is a direct order!"

Harry ignored him, actually, he ran. His conditioning routine of constantly sprinting left the Potions Professor in his dust. Minutes later he was in his Head of House's office yelling "Snape is trying to hex me!"

"Now Mr. Potter, don't be ridiculous!" she countered, impatiently "Now, calmly, coolly, explain exactly what is going on."

Shivering with unspent adrenaline Harry began "Alright…I was running… in the courtyard… like I do on the …treadmills."

"A moment, Mr. Potter." She said. While Harry was telling his story, an owl with a note arrived "Apparently, this matter has already gone to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape's rulings have already been upheld. I am sorry Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed "I don't blame you, Professor. Now, can I have the documents to appeal to the Board of Directors?"

"I b-beg your pardon?" she asked, shocked.

He looked at her "I have the right. Never mind that, he has no right to prevent me from exercising. And I will not abide by it."

"A student appeal has not been filed in almost fifty years." She said, still surprised "And I do not even know when one filed was upheld."

Harry threw her another zinger by answering "1914, Professor. Would you like the details?"

"That is a remarkable piece of trivia." Was her only reply as she opened a file cabinet.

Abcij

After the New Year, when all the students were back, Harry was doing what the Diary told him. He was circulating, mixing with other Houses. A trio of Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott had formed early in the school year. Harry was sitting with them for lunch. Again, he had to agree with Old Harry, get everyone a little bit out of their comfort zone. After the Holiday clash with Professor Snape, he did not dare sit at the Slytherin table. However, on occasion, when a non-hostile Slytherin, like Blaise Zabini, joined another table, he found common ground.

Abcij

Then there was that night he snuck out to explore the Restricted Section of the Library. Harry witnessed Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell in a confrontation. He did not quite grasp what they argued about, but things were very serious. He had to act on what the Diary said. It happened at homework period just a week after. Many students were there concentrating on various assignments. Professors Quirrell, Vector and Flitwick were monitoring to ensure decent behavior. Walking up one aisle and down the other. Finally, Quirrell walked through the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Great Hall Windows. Harry learned a cooling spell for the occasion, he slid his wand out of his sleeve pointed it at the floor behind him and whispered " _Frigia_!"

A small patch of ice appeared right in the turbaned professor's path. Quirrell's heel hit the slippery spot and he rather comically went airborne, legs and arms and robes flapping about, then he hit the floor. Hard.

Harry jumped out of his seat, gripped the foundering man's right hand and lifted his head by tucking his hand behind Quirrell's neck. "Here professor!" he exclaimed "Let me help you up!"

"No don't!" the fallen man panicked. Spreading out from where the boy's hands touched, flesh turned ash-like. Before too long, the professor looked like a smoked cigarette that was never flicked. A dual voice screamed "NOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAYYYYYYY!" Then, the body collapsed under its own weight.

A mass of smoke left the body and a face formed at one end "I WILL KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!"

"Get away from my student, Tom." Dumbledore ordered. Five spells of different colors left his wand in the space of a breath.

The wraith circled around several times, hissed, and fled -right through Harry's chest- and out the nearest wall.

Abcij

"Good morning, Harry." Albus Dumbledore approached and greeted him "Gifts, from your admirers."

Harry groped for, and found, his glasses…put them on…looked around "I'm in the Hospital Wing." He observed "Admirers?"

"You have been asleep for about a week." Dumbledore explained "Students from every House have visited and left something. Though I am afraid your friend, Ronald Weasley, has deprived you of all your chocolate frogs. You might wish to collect your cards from him."

Harry chuckled, although he knew exactly what he did, the Headmaster could not know that. So he asked "What happened? The last thing I remember was helping Professor Quirrell."

"Ah…well…apparently Lord Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell. Most unfortunate, the man was brilliant as a Professor." Said Dumbledore.

Harry sighed "I'm sorry about that, but I didn't think him all that brilliant. Plus, he stutters too much."

"The man is, sadly, dead." He replied "Let us not speak ill of the departed. Not that you are to blame, you must understand. Professor Quirrell was already dead the moment Lord Voldemort possessed him. If anything, you should think yourself as a redeemer. You enabled Quirinus' spirit to be released from possession."

Harry nodded as if he'd been convinced by the Headmaster. Actually, the Diary already absolved him of any guilt. He hadn't really killed Quirrell. But it was good to hear from Dumbledore, too. "Professor?" he asked "Hermione? Ron? Neville?"

"They're all fine. Just fine." He assured the boy "I think I can talk Madam Pomfrey to allow some brief visitors."

Harry put up a hand and said "One thing Professor! Why did Voldemort come after me? All those years ago? And Hermione figured out the Stone being here, but he was after me, now, too. Wasn't he?"

"Worry not, Harry." Dumbledore used his most grandfatherly expression and voice "Take time to enjoy your childhood."

Harry snorted "Never had that." But the headmaster was leaving and didn't hear.

Abcij

The school year was finally wrapping up. McGonagall had given Harry a permission form to "do any exercising he wishes as long as class is not disrupted" This stymied Snape's out of class harassment, but his in-class abuse escalated. Harry lost points at alarming levels during Potions. However, during the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore made an announcement "I trust everyone is stuffed. Now, the points stand thus Slytherin 452 Hufflepuff 417 Ravenclaw 352 Gryffindor 308. The Board of Directors has decided to reverse some deductions. Gryffindor receives 150 points. Gryffindor wins the House Cup! Bravo Gryffindor."

"Oh! HO!" Professor McGonagall cheered happily and clapped at the totally unexpected win. Her table exploded in applause. Dress hats flew up to the ceiling. The decade of straight Slytherin wins led to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw applauding too. Though, not quite with the same enthusiasm.

It took Gryffindor a few minutes to sort their hats out. As they were finishing Dumbledore came over and said "Come, walk with me, Harry."

"OK, Albus." He quipped, much to the shock of Hermione and Neville. And the giggling, and running, of Ron.

The Headmaster's eyebrow disappeared under his hat, but he made no further remark about that, he started with a good point "You seem to be relatively unaffected by your incident with Professor Quirrell."

"I don't think so, sir." Replied Harry, quite honestly "What you said made a lot of sense. I imagine he was suffering while being possessed like that. And the whole thing was an accident, anyway. I just meant to help him up."

Dumbledore answered, nodding "The best face to put on the incident, my boy. Now to a more serious matter."

"Good idea." Harry cut in "Sirius Black STILL hasn't had his trial. How come?"

Dumbledore slowly let out a breath "You might check with your friend, Cornelius." He countered, impatiently, then "I must insist you discontinue antagonizing Professor Snape."

"Me? ME? MEEE!" Harry's voice rose in pitch quickly "The stupid greasy git insults me and my Dad every chance he gets!" the boy ran off. All the way through the hallway, to Gryffindor Tower and up to the top room for First Years. He ignored everyone, in fact barely saw them, fleeing the Headmaster. The boy yanked the curtains around his bed and started crying.

Abcij

Ron tapped on the bedframe the next morning. He had already checked the exercise room that Harry was constantly disappearing to, without success. His friend was NEVER asleep when he got up. "You there, mate?" and this time he banged on it. Hard.

"Huh..wha?" Harry snapped awake. It took a minute for his brain to function. He didn't want to talk about it "Yeah, Ron. I just need a shower and I'll be down. K?"

"Sure, mate. See you at breakfast." He replied.

His Diary stuck to his belly, like it always is and a notice-me-not charm on it. Harry was shocked that the Sun was well up, he was annoyed that he'd clearly missed more than one exercise. He scrubbed as quickly as he could, all the while grumbling "You got any answers, old man?"

Abcij

"Harry! Are you alright? We were all worried!" Hermione ran up to him leaving the boys behind.

He shrugged "I'm fine. Ron, remember those hundred points Snape docked me at Christmas?"

"Really Harry." Hermione corrected "That's Professor Snape."

The four Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, and Harry immediately fell under the Potion Master's harsh glare. The length of the Hall didn't matter. He walked on autopilot to his traditional spot, glaring hatefully the entire way.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione urged, pushing his shoulder "Sit down." And he eventually did, but not before any Gryffindor and most Ravenclaws who could see him, knew who the staring war was with.

He abruptly grinned after devouring his usual breakfast. And quite loudly said "Do you all know you can appeal point deductions and detentions? All the way up to the Board of Governors? That's how I got points back!" And, breakfast complete, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

Abcij

Harry about jumped off the train as it stopped. Sleep, food, and the ride allowed him to forget his blowup at the Headmaster. For some reason Ron didn't understand, he was wearing that ridiculous and badly knitted scarf he got for Christmas. And Ron still didn't know who sent it.

"There they are Mummy!" yelled Ginny as she spotted twin redheads.

Harry caught sight of Fred and George bounding off their compartment and Seeker like, pushed his cart right to the Weasleys "Come on, Ron! They're this way!" he hollered.

"Oh no! You didn't actually wear that?!" Ginny complained on seeing him "It's just ghastly!"

Harry snatched the scarf out of her hand and countered "No it's not! It kept me warm all winter!" Hedwig squawked and hopped onto her head.

"Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Mrs. Weasley wasn't asking.

Ginny giggled "Sure, but, Mum you already know Hedwig."

Just as Mrs. Weasley processed that and her face began to redden, the boys collided with her from three different directions. Percy, being last, and formally saying "Hello, Mother. Ginevra. Mr. Potter, I wish you a pleasant summer."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Weasley." Replied Harry in exactly the same tone. Ignoring the other Weasley giggles, he shook hands and concluded "You as well."

Now, Mrs. Weasley could only grin "Such a well mannered boy!" she declared.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I forgot my manners on seeing my penpal." He lightly pecked Mrs. Weasley's hand and concluded "Harry James Potter, at your service. Yes, gentlemen? This is the proper way to greet a lady."

There wasn't a single Weasley NOT gaping at him.

"Ginevra? I believe Percival said. Have I been addressing you too informally?" asked Harry, picking up her hand and kissing it as well.

Ginny's face actually glowed red.

"Would you like to visit, during the summer, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry grinned widely at that "I'd love to. I'll just need an ok. Can I write Ron?"

"Certainly" Mrs. Weasley blushingly replied.

Harry departed. While he was waiting for Hermione to catch up with him, he wished a Happy Summer to assorted boys and girls. Among them Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Roger Davies and Terry Boot, the Patil girls, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and Zach Smith, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Alicia Spinnet.

Abcij

Ian and Michelle Granger saw their daughter appear from nowhere, just as she disappeared to nowhere back in September. The Muggle parents waved and she ran into their arms "I want you to meet Harry." She enthused "He, Neville and Ron have been my best friends?"

"And why won't we meet these other boys who have your attention?" Ian played the overprotective Father to the hilt. And his wife just grinned.

Harry came out just after Cormac McLaggen, and having heard the question, answered "Oh, they've been Magicals for generations. They just popped home." It occurred to Harry just then, that his Diary's comment about the Weasley's going through King's Cross was a bit odd.

"Popped?" both Grangers asked, confused. Hermione was a little lost, as well. Wizard travel methods were not part of the First Year curriculum.

"I'll be glad to show you in a bit." Said Harry good-naturedly "Hermione, please introduce us."

She blinked at her friend's courtly behavior "Err…sure…right. Ian, Michelle Granger… Harry Potter. Harry, my parents."

"Sir, an honor." He said, shaking hands, then kissing her hand "Mrs. Granger, I can see where Hermione gets her looks."

Both Granger girls giggled a bit. To which Ian frowned "Flirting with BOTH my ladies, Mr. Potter?"

"This is where a Portkey comes in handy." Harry quipped, then, holding up a shoelace "Bye 'Mione! Home!"

All three Grangers were left there staring at the empty space where a boy had been moments ago. Hermione was the most annoyed "I can't believe he's leaving me guessing! HARRY!"

"Hermione! Hush, dear!" said Ian "You can't attract attention to you-know-what!"

Abcij

Harry appeared right outside his tent, safely behind the security wards set up by his older self. Looking around his home, he for the first time realized, after the hours long train ride he was back in Scotland. He could even see the tops of Hogwarts towers. It was too funny. He laughed himself silly, the whole while thinking "Good one Old Harry!"

 _First Year completed, Harry. If all has gone to plan, you've prevented Quirrell from helping Voldemort rise … though differently than I did. In my timeline, he all but had the Sorcerer's Stone in his hand. Send a letter to Nicholas Flamel telling him to retrieve it from Dumbledore. It doesn't belong in a school. This year is going to be as busy as last year. And more dangerous. You have three major jobs for the summer. First should be obvious, work your body hard as you did last August. Potions too. By the way, stasis charms don't last more than a couple years, so you'll need to make more next summer. Detailed instructions and ingredients are below. You can order by Owl Post to Hogsmeade then have Hedwig deliver it to your tent. Tell her hi for me._

Harry glared at the Diary for even indirectly talking about Snape's subject.

 _Up next, Dobby. What? You ask is a Dobby? He is just the greatest House Elf ever. And he'll tell you you're the bestest Wizard ever. Don't let it go to your head. He intercepts your mail in hopes of discouraging you from returning to Hogwarts. You must do this in about a week so he doesn't. There is a risk he might accidently reveal you aren't staying with the Dursleys. This secret won't last another year, but I'd like to preserve the lie, for now. All you have to do to summon him is call his name. He means well and knows about what's going to happen this year. How? He works for the Malfoys. He's your friend, though, just misguided. Tell him nothing is going to stop you going to Hogwarts. Promise to free him from the Malfoys. He deserves it. You two have a lot in common._

Harry realized that meant the Malfoys treated Dobby like the Dursleys treated him. And nodded in agreement with his older self.

 _Your third major task now: involves another House Elf by the name of Kreacher. He belongs to House Black. Get Sirius to take you into his Family home, Grimmauld Place. Kreacher has been driven mostly mad by being unable to follow the last order of Regulus Black. It is something Voldemort made to cheat death. You won't have anything to destroy it, but it needs to be someplace truly safe. Put it under the wardrobe in your room in the tent. Don't tell anyone other than Sirius. Also important, during this week send letters to all your friends. Especially the out-of-Gryffindors, they're important._

"And all this before September first?" Harry sighed, shrugged and got to work. He wondered what solution Old Harry had for Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5:2nd Year pt1

[a/n] Assorted HPCOS quotes. A couple appearances occurring earlier than in the series.

 **2nd Year [pt1]**

Harry's first action of the summer was on the Sirius front. He Portkeyed into the Ministry of Magic and arrogantly approached the guard station "I want to see the Minister." He said.

"Identification?" a bored sounding middle aged witch asked.

Harry lifted his fringe to expose his trademark scar and asked "Any questions?"

"Errr… no… m-Mister p-p-Potter." She answered "Wand p-please? Thank you."

Harry nodded his thanks and continued his march. He wore a stony expression not normal for an eleven-year-old. "I should like to see Minister Fudge."

"I am Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge." A woman head and shoulders taller than the boy got in his path "You may discuss with me whatever you wish to discuss with the Minister."

This wasn't a person his Diary had mentioned, must not be important, Harry decided "A secretary? Very well, tell Minister Fudge that Harry Potter has an important topic to discuss with him. You might remind him of our last meeting."

"Minister Fudge is most busy today." She persisted.

Harry shrugged "Very well then. Ms. Umbridge was it? I want to know I have the name right when I discuss the Minister's lack of interest with the press."

"Why you little brat!" she snarled.

Fudge came storming out of his office "What is all the noise here?" he demanded.

The Undersecretary began "Forgive me Minister just a mino—"

"Minister Fudge, sorry for any trouble, but I'd like to discuss Sirius Black with you." Harry interrupted, loud enough for others to hear. Word would spread.

Fudge was uncomfortable with talking about that in public. He waved permission for the boy to come forward "Come into my office, Harry. Come in. We can chat in private."

"Thank you, sir." Replied Harry, politely. He ignored the hostile glare from Umbridge, for now. Once the door was closed, he expressed his appreciation and got started "Minister, I am really bothered by the length of time this is taking. Pettigrew was arrested six months ago and Black moved out of Azkaban, but he STILL hasn't had a trial. I'd really like to know which one is guilty and have him punished, immediately. What is it going to take?"

Fudge gave him a politician's smile, replied "Harry, I know this is difficult for a young man such as yourself to understand. But court proceedings tend to be long, drawn out and real boring affairs. There usually are not any amazing surprise revelations, or last minute key evidence that changes the outcome of a trial."

"Uh-huh" he nodded "But I've been looking in The Daily Prophet all the time for any news. And there's nothing. It's real disappointing."

The Potter boy wasn't the only one offering him Galleons. Fudge had to placate another, and more dangerous, donor. But he was about out of time. "I will put the weight of my office behind speeding the process." The Minister promised "How's that?"

"Thank you, sir." Harry said with a smile "I'll leave it in your hands. Might I see Mr. Black?"

The Minister nodded "Take my personal elevator, Harry. Ninth level."

"You've made an enemy, boy!" Delores Umbridge sneered as Harry passed her door.

Abcij

Sirius was long since moved to a cell away from Peter. The Aurors wanted it as much for their own peace and quiet. A tall impressive black one approached him and asked "Lost kid?"

"I have Minister Fudge's permission to see Sirius Black." Answered Harry, handing the permission slip.

The prisoner stood as he saw who was approaching. He presented a very different image from the Dementor drained, skeletal Azkaban inmate from the last visit. He was allowed Black House finery, healthy food and medical treatment. Magic Restrictors were still in full evidence, but he seemed normal "Hello Harry."

"Mr. Black." The young wizard acknowledged "I'm sorry this is taking so long. Seems Minister Fudge doesn't press for something unless he's pressed."

Sirius nodded "I've been told REPEATEDLY that only my Godson's fame is keeping me out of Azkaban. And this is a throne room compared to my old cell. You have nothing to apologize for. I owe you and the Weasleys a lot of thanks. And I'm sorry for how I behaved during your last visit, I wasn't in my right mind. You're looking well. Who are you staying with?"

"You're looking pretty good, too. Anything you need?" Harry deliberately did not answer his question.

Sirius shook his head "Just my freedom. Do you believe I'm innocent?"

"Someone I absolutely trust told me so." Answered Harry.

Sirius gave a hopeful look "Remus Lupin?"

"No. I haven't met him." Harry denied "Who's he?"

Looking saddened he explained "There were four of us together in Gryffindor. Your Dad, me, the traitor Pettigrew and Remus. We were known as the Marauders. Despite my current good circumstances, I am not allowed any correspondence, soooooooo."

"I'll send him a letter. Hedwig can find him." Harry promised "Looks like the best thing they did was move you."

Sirius' face flickered with fury, but he suppressed it fairly easily "I'd rather talk about you. How is Hogwarts?"

"Well, skip the possessed professor out to kill me and the one who hates me just for my face, pretty good." Answered Harry "I'm the youngest Seeker in a century and Gryffindor won the House Cup for the first time in a decade."

Sirius was delighted "Well done! Now the only thing that'll make it complete is you pulling pranks and wracking up detentions for them!"

"Quiet in there!" an Auror ordered.

Sirius flinched in fear "They're probably gonna end this soon. I'm really glad you came Harry. Thank you for believing in me."

"I saw Fudge today." Said Harry "I got you this far with a contribution to his reelection campaign. And money for the Aurors. You think House Black can apply some pressure?"

Now Sirius gave him a look, asked "How old are you?"

"Eleven." Answered Harry, quite honestly. That was when two Aurors entered to escort him out.

Abcij

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Hi chum. Listen. I want you to know the friendship we made is independent of Malfoy, or Snape. Yes it was me who appealed the point deductions Snape did on me that won the Cup for Gryffindor. I didn't brag about it during the Feast to not cause trouble. I'd like to avoid Slytherin/Gryffindor fighting, but Malfoy and his girlfriends will not get a break from me. Fair?_

 _Happy Summer_

 _Harry_

 _Harry Potter_

 _I want to thank you VERY much for helping me with Defense this year. I was hopeless the whole first term. Only got an A on one test. Without you, Auntie would've had my head. Just got my grades and I got an EE- which was real good considering. Can I count on you next year?_

 _Happy Summer_

 _Susan_

 _Harry_

 _Mum would like you to come over for your birthday. Feel free to bring your Muggle relatives if you want. Dad's just dying to ask them what a rubber duck is. Hermione's coming._

 _Ron & Ginny_

 _Ps. She insisted sheesh!_

 _Pps. Don't pay attention to the prat._

 _Ppps. Shut up Ginny!_

 _Pppps. Stuff yourself Ron!_

As June ended and July started, Harry realized he wasn't getting mail in his home and remembered "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter calls Dobby?" a little scrawny creature, far moreso than even Harry ever was popped into his tent "How does Harry Potter know Dobby?" he was tugging on his left ear.

Before getting to that, Harry asked "Why are you doing that?"

"Dobby must punish himself for being bad." He replied.

"Oh? How have you been bad?" asked Harry.

The Elf answered "Harry Potter mustn't be mad at Dobby."

"Stop avoiding my questions!" the wizard demanded.

Dobby flinched and replied "Harry Potter must NOT return to Hogwarts!"

"Why?" he demanded, angrily.

Dobby banged his head on the bench Harry was sitting on then answered "There is a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not be in danger!"

"Don't punish yourself unless I tell you to!" Harry ordered "You're the Malfoy Elf. So it's something to do with them."

The Elf's bulbous eyes blinked in shock "Harry Potter is truly a Great wizard!"

"I know I can't order you to tell on your master." He continued "But anything you can tell me, please do. In return I'll do everything I possibly can to free you."

Throwing himself around the boy's legs he cried "Harry Potter would do that for Dobby? Wahhahaha!"

"I do want ALL of my mail." Harry added "And that is an order!"

Dobby snapped his fingers and sheepishly handed over several envelopes. Then he vanished.

Harry now had several penpals. And he enjoyed responding to them. It was something extra to do besides studying while working out. He also had another handy tool complements of his Diary. He already had his summer essays complete thanks to a Dicta-Quill. He liked Muggle pens and paper better, but had gotten used to quills and parchment. He was deep into most Third Year coursebooks except for Defense, which was Fourth and History of Magic, which was stuck in Second.

Abcij

"Happy birthday, mate." Ron greeted Harry as he and Ginny pulled him off the floor.

Harry grimaced "So, that's Floo, huh? I think I'll stick to Portkeys mostly. At least until we learn Apparation."

And just to further frustrate Harry, Neville Longbottom stepped through as smooth as can be. He exchanged birthday wishes happily. But, yet when Hermione did as well, he just rolled his eyes. It was a normal birthday party. Snacks, drinks, kids playing tag on brooms. For cake everyone sang to both birthday boys.

"Harry, from what you've told me of your relatives, I'm surprised they're connected to the Floo Network." Hermione said, quite abruptly. Luckily, or maybe intentionally on her part, no one else was around.

Harry blinked at her, and stammered "Huh..wha? Hey! Look at Ron. Never seen him so intense at a chess game. Let's go see!"

"Shh!" Ron and Ginny hissed at him as he sat down.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione left the Burrow without getting a chance to press him. The Weasleys did not have any obvious suspicions when Harry tossed down a bit of Floo powder and called "Harry's place!" He ran 4 miles in a half hour bracketed by two reps of 20 pushups and 25 situps. Then he read through the middle of his Fourth Year

Charms book.

Abcij

 _Hi Susan_

 _Great to hear from you. It was my pleasure to tutor you. You were a real easy student. Sure, I'll help you again if you need it. I'll be with the Weasleys on August 15 in Diagon Alley buying school stuff if you want to meet up then. If not, see ya on the train._

 _Harry_

"Good to be back." Harry grinned as he looked around. He purposely stayed out of Diagon Alley because he was too well known, and he wanted to buy his supplies with the Weasleys. His first stop was Gringotts. "Hello." He said to the Goblin "I'm here to withdraw from my account. Plus I have some questions."

All the Goblin replied with was "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Key?"

He handed that over, and when another Goblin was summoned he greeted him "Hello again, Griphook."

"Harry Potter." He greeted with no change in tone or expression.

Another quick comment from the Diary occurred to Harry after the ride to his vault "Can you change the speed of the carts Griphook?"

"One speed only." The Goblin sneered.

Harry whined just a bit and quipped "Darn! I was hoping it would go faster!"

"Are you serious, Harry Potter?" asked Griphook. And after Harry grabbed a small handful [about half of what he knew he'd spend] the Goblin pointed "We usually travel at #3, the gears go to #10."

Harry grinned manically and pressed the #10. The cart tore off with screeching wheels. Ten minutes later, Griphook was staggering off the cart while Harry jumped off pleading "Again!"

"Was there anything else, Harry Potter?" asked the Goblin, almost dreading the answer.

The boy looked at him, confused and answered "Well….yes… I asked the teller about any other Potter vaults. And none of you answered that. I want to know about them and I want to know right now!"

"Follow me!" hissed Griphook, angrily "And be quiet!" He led Harry to a door that identified the occupant as RAGNOK – SR ACCOUT MGR. The two goblins spoke rapidly in a language Harry didn't know.

The seated goblin looked angry when he spoke "Your outburst, young wizard, irresponsibly risked a run on this bank. Now, would you like to explain yourself? Or perhaps you would like to forfeit your vaults?"

"Is that the way it works here?" growled Harry "Well maybe I'll just empty my vaults! Get me a withdraw form!"

Both goblins jaws dropped. They again talked among each other, then Ragnok placated "Let us stop the threats and find out what is on each others' minds."

"You started it." Harry rather immaturely pointed out "But, anyway, I simply wanted to visit ALL the vaults I have here. These two led me around in circles and refused to follow my simple request. Now, can you make that happen, or…" he left the rest hanging.

Griphook looked uneasy, Ragnok replied "Gringotts has no objection to that at all. Legally you cannot withdraw any Galleons from the Potter vault, except what is always deposited to refill your trust vault on January 1. You may remove any five objects, magical or not, at a time."

"Understood. This issue should not have reached your level." Replied Harry, eyeing the uneasy Griphook. He later learned the goblin received 20 lashes.

Abcij

 _You'll be returning to Gringotts tomorrow, Harry. There's some interesting provisions in your parents' will. The number of adults you trust will shrink, noticeably. Two ideas come to mind. No more transactions with the Muggle world. Lock both vaults down and remove Dumbledore from access to your trust vault. If the Goblins dispute your right to do so, remind them of the Leprechaun bank and your seventeenth birthday. Go over it with Sirius, he may have some other ideas. I never knew much about banking until my 30s._

Harry frowned "And what should I do if Sirius is still in jail?"

 _Today you'll meet Gilderoy Lockhart, genius, hero, and best looking wizard around. Just ask him, he'll tell you. He's at Flourish and Blotts signing books. Interesting thing about book signings, they promote the book and author. This git doesn't need any, he made his entire self-promoting library required reading for all seven years of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think it was 50 Galleons per student. Pretty good deal. Take the usual Second Year book I supplied you with. And hopefully you'll be into studying Fourth Year already. Be prepared for a tussle [points detention] but stand your ground. He grabs you for a picture op and gives you a free set. Announce, loudly, he promised you a hundred for getting the Front Page._

"Joy." Was Harry's monosyllabic reaction.

 _After that piece of work. The most significant Magical you'll meet this year is Lucius Malfoy. You won't see him a lot but he's behind everything that goes on this year. Remember Dobby. Him and Mr. Weasley will get into a fight. Feel free to slip in a hex. Hermione's favorite is too high-powered for the occasion, but the bone-breaker is quite suitable. Don't worry WHERE it hits, just make sure of WHO it hits._

The chance to stick it to the Malfoys had Harry cackling like a fool when Hermione, Susan Bones and her Aunt appeared "OH! Harry! It's so good to see you!" the brunette witch enthused "And in a good mood no less!"

"Harry Potter." Said the older witch sternly "You have managed to enthrall my niece and visit my department five times; all without introducing yourself to me. Surely just a matter of bad timing."

Susan scolded her "Auntie! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Part of the job, dearie." she retorted lightly "I'm Amelia. Thank you for assisting lil Sue here with her classes. May I call you Harry?"

Calling on the courtly behavior he learned, Harry took her hand, kissed her knuckles and said "It is my honor Lady." He repeated the gesture with the blushing girls, offered each an arm, and said "School shopping ladies?"

Amelia Bones was deeply impressed with young Harry Potter.

"Fred! Ron!" yelled Hermione when they turned the corner and came upon Flourish and Blotts. She ALMOST hugged Ron and grinned at the twin. "Hello."

Harry shook his head, then greeted "Hey there George."

"How do you know?" Susan queried. Amelia was fascinated, she couldn't tell the Weasley twins apart.

Harry grinned at the girls "Easy as pie for me. Like telling you two apart. Hiya mate. Ginny."

"You're wearing that ghastly thing again!" she complained, pointing at the scarf she'd knitted and blushing.

Harry nodded unabashedly. "I was exercising and strained my neck. It helps. Oh, forgive my manners. Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, this is Susan Bones in our Year in Hufflepuff and her Aunt Amelia."

"Come on, Susan. You can meet my parents." Said Hermione, grabbing her wrist.

Harry walked into the bookstore apprehensively, knowing what was coming and dreading it.

"Great Merlin! Harry Potter!" exclaimed the suddenly delighted author "What a moment, ladies and gentlemen! Harry couldn't have imagined when he walked into Flourish and Blotts, that he'd be leaving with a complete collection of my collected works. Free of charge." Softer, he added "Smile, Harry, together you and me rate the front page."

A photographer for the Daily Prophet scuttled in, snapped a shot, scuttled out.

 _Sonorous_! Harry touched his wand to his neck and announced "Everyone here! Attention! Can I have your attention please! Mr. Lockhart here promised the first hundred customers to get an autograph, get his books FREE!" there was an immediate stampede that he scrambled under to escape.

Draco Malfoy pulled a spell out of a book and pocketed it. He strutted down, saw his school nemesis and snarled "Saint Potter! Can't even go into a store without making the papers, can you?"

"He didn't want all that!" Ginny looked at the blonde boy as if he was gum on her sole.

Sneering, Draco changed attacks "Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Three actually." Harry retorted, grinning, putting an arm over Ginny's shoulders, touch Susan and his other arm on Hermione "Oh. Right you're doing ok too, right? Give my best to Vince and Greg." The girls all took the cue and leaned into him, smiling.

Up walked a man who left no doubt who his son was "Come come Draco, play nice. Well well well, let's see, vacant expressions, tacky second hand books, you must be Weasleys. Annnd you must be Miss ….. Granger? Yes, I've heard all about you, and your parents…. Muggles, aren't they?"

"Your point?" asked Harry, looking up at the tall version of Draco.

Looking down, Lucius spoke as if it was the first time he noticed "Harry Potter. And your scar. Forgive me." He yanked the boy to him and use his cane to brush the fringe aside "It is famous, as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort was nothing but a murderer." Harry growled "Anyone who supports him is scum. Get your bloody hands off me!" and he slapped Lucius' cane away.

The cane barely had time to hit the ground before it slapped back into his hand. Looking past Harry, he said "Well well well. Weasley Senior. All those extra Ministry raids? Not even paying you overtime? Though to judge by the look of these, obviously not. What good does it do being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't pay you for it." He grabbed a book out of Ginny's cauldron, sniffed at it disgustedly and returned it.

"We have a very different opinion of what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Mr. Weasley sneered.

Lucius smiled maddeningly and countered "Come, Draco, let's leave the blood traitors to their Mudbloods."

"Yes Father." The younger said dutifully.

Arthur Weasley lost his trademark cool and smacked the hat off Lucius' head. The senior Malfoy spun around and the two adult wizards started wrestling. It was going on for about 30 seconds when Lucius suddenly howled in pain and pulled away.

Harry smirked and pushed his wand up his wrist locking it in his holster. He wasn't sure what he'd hit, but just hearing Lucius scream was music.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Madam Bones pushed her way between the wizards "Shall we just say the crush of the crowd?"

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy both nodded, glaring at each other. Lucius walked away holding his elbow.

"Harry! You didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. She saw it in his eyes.

The twins got it and laughed, slapped him on the back.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Susan answered her "Auntie you didn't hear this. Harry cast a spell that broke Mr. Malfoy's elbow. But, isn't that a NEWT spell?"

"OWL actually" replied Amelia "but that was just an informational question. Right Sue?"

The Grangers had a new appreciation for what magic could do.

"Are days like this around you all the time, Harry?" asked Amelia as the shopping day concluded.

Ron, after a second's thought, shook his head "Oh no ma'am" he said and paused "Some are even more exciting."

Abcij

Harry returned to his tent, prepared for the next two weeks of hard physical, mental and magical exercise before returning to Hogwarts. His activities were interrupted by a letter

 _Harry Potter_

 _Undisclosed Location_

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _Please be advised, the joint trials of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew will take place on August 20 at 10am in Courtroom #10. A seat has been reserved for you to observe. You must arrive prior to 9:45am and present yourself to a bailiff to assure seating._

 _Wishing you are well_

 _Doris Crockford, Court Scribe_

"AT BLOODY LAST!" Harry cheered. And he used the neon green shoelace to Portkey to The Ministry of Magic. And as soon as he arrived, he made a point of thanking The Minister. He saw Lucius Malfoy sneering from his seat on the Wizengamot, and merely smiled politely.

Fudge noticed "You've met Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh indeed." Harry replied "We had a lovely chat just last week in Diagon Alley. Did you know his son, Draco, is in my Year at Hogwarts? I'm sure everyone wants to see justice finally done."

The Minister gave a surprised look. He thought Lucius wanted the case delayed as long as possible. And, if anything, Black imprisoned again. He shrugged and climbed into his place. "The court is in session." He announced "Wizengamot Part 544 Wizarding Britain vs Sirius Black and Wizarding Britain vs Peter Pettigrew. Bring in the accused."

"Good luck, Sirius." Harry whispered to himself.

Behind him sat a witch with platinum blonde hair, red glasses and a Quik-Quotes Quill. And great hearing. This had the potential to be as good as the Karkaroff Trial.

In the prisoners came. First Pettigrew, he looked from side to side twitching nervously. Then Black, despite the magical suppressors that made him shuffle along, he managed to convey a sense of confidence. Both were seated harshly. Two Aurors stood behind each accused, wands drawn.

"Cornelius, like I told the Aurors, I in no way blame your administration for my illegal jailing. The fault lies entirely with Bagnold and Crouch." Sirius spoke up "This can be over in a few minutes. I waive legal representation and request questioning under Unbreakable Oath or Veratiserum, whichever the Wizengamot decides."

The Minister was immensely pleased with that statement which benefited him no matter the outcome of the trial. He announced smiling "What is the Court's pleasure?"

"Handling of this case disturbs me greatly." Said Lord Malfoy "We risk setting a dangerous precedent by even re-hearing the case. I propose returning Black-"

Sirius overrode him "LORD BLACK!" Harry giggled very openly. The quill used by the witch behind him scratched wildly on her parchment.

"—be remanded to Azkaban, per previous judgment." Lord Malfoy concluded his sentence as if he had not been interrupted. "I am also particularly saddened to see an Order of Merlin honoree in chains. This body owes Mr. Pettigrew a heartfelt apology AND substantial compensation."

Harry stood and said "As the victim here, I have an observation. I am inclined to agree with Lord Malfoy." He was forced to wait until The Minister gaveled to room to silence "As I was saying, Lord Malfoy has a point. All you need to do is produce the record of Black's first trial."

"Mr. Diggory, the Department of Justice should have that transcript. Would you retrieve it please?" asked Madam Bones.

After a half-hour recess, a very frazzled Amos Diggory arrived with four DOJ workers to announce "We…err…haven't been able to… umm… find any …ahh… record."

"I see." Said Fudge, sourly "It is obvious the Ministry cannot allow such a stain to remain. The trial will continue. Mr. … excuse me Lord Black has not been justly treated. I will empanel a blue ribbon committee to investigate this in the very near future. Meanwhile, justice awaits."

It was decided Sirius would be questioned under Veratiserum. A Ministry Potions Mistress briefly testified that she brewed it herself, and was professionally certain of its potency. She then dosed him.

"Your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black II."

"Lie for test purposes. Hair color?"

"Pur-purp…brown."

"Purple, huh? Hahah! At any rate, you are a member of a family that supported the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Were several of them Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Were you, personally, a Death Eater?"

No."

"Were you, at any time, a supporter of the Dark Lord?"

"No never."

"Did you betray the location of James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord?"

"AbSOlutely NOT!"

"Who did?"*

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill twelve Muggles along with Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. I only used a stunning spell."

"How did Pettigrew avoid the explosion?"

"He got into the sewer."

"How would a rather rotund wizard manage that?"

"He is an unregistered Rat Animagus."

The witch sitting behind Harry twitched nervously.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Fudge sneered "you were arrested having already been discovered to be an illegal Animagus. What have you to say about the testimony of Sirius Black? Which opens up multiple other charges?"

Peter's teeth clicked nervously and he looked about for a friendly face. He appealed "Harry! Your father was my best friend! I didn't WANT to! But the Dark Lord! He MADE me tell! He was soooooo powerful! I didn't want to REALLY! You won't believe what cruel things he did! Help meeeee! For James!"

"TRAITOR" roared Sirius "NOT FIT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!"

Peter turned on his friend "He would've KILLED ME! What would you have done?"

"I would've died for him! For you! Any of you!" Sirius countered passionately.

Peter turned back "Harry please!"

"Well! After what I've heard, there is only one way I can vote!" Madam Bones declared, it quickly turned into an avalanche "And i! And i! And i! And i!"

The Minister of Magic rose majestically and declared "Sirius Black, this body declares you innocent of all charges. We shall consider a reparations payment in a future session. Peter Pettigrew, it is the judgment of this Court that you are guilty! Guilty of betraying the Potters! Guilty of the murder of a dozen Muggles! Guilty of being a Death Eater! Have you anything to say before I pass sentence?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Peter.

Harry stood again and offered "Judging by Sirius' condition when I first saw him, I think he should get the same cell."

"That seems uniquely fitting, Mr. Potter." Said Fudge "So be it. Aurors, remove Lord Black's shackles. Put them on the traitor. Take Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban."

Sirius turned and smiled at his Godson "That wasn't the worst possible sentence, Harry. But, I think it truly Marauder worthy."

"Marauders?" asked Harry, feeling very happy.

Chuckling, the ex-con replied "I'll tell you my stories, if you tell me yours."

Harry wasn't comfortable with hugging, but he did warmly shake the man's hand.

"Sirius!" a voice called out outside the courtroom. At first it could barely be heard "Sirius!" it was louder "SIRIUS!"

Turning, the freed man lit up "MOONY!" He collided with a rather poorly dressed man with greying reddish brown hair. They violently pounded each other on the back. "I think there's someone you have as much a need to meet as I did. Harry?"

"So? He was in prison." Harry indicated Sirius, and gave a cold look "What's your excuse for the last decade?" This wasn't the way Old Harry described Remus Lupin in the Diary, but the Harry that struck out on his own at barely eleven had a different take.

Both adult wizards gaped speechlessly at the boy. It was Remus who spoke first "I am not clear where this is coming from. My, you look so much like your father."

"Yeah, your best friend, right?" the boy held back a sob "Where were you while the Dursleys treated me like a House Elf?"

Both men were appalled. Sirius growled "I think I'll be paying them a visit. Already spent time in Azkaban, maybe I can get a pass on some payback."

"I need a Godfather, not an assassin." Harry countered, harshly "That's what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, it's getting crowded here. And I see a reporter like the ones that chase Diana around. You got someplace we can go?"

Sirius nodded obediently "Headquarters still standing, Remus?" on receiving a nod "Harry, put your hand on my arm. Have you apparated with anyone, yet?" The three of them were gone from the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6:2nd Year pt2

**2nd Year [pt2]**

"Welcome to #12 Grimmauld Place!" exclaimed Sirius with a sarcastic tone "Home of the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Hater of all things not-Pureblood!"

A voice came from a portrait. This was a shock for Harry because he'd never seen one outside of Hogwarts talk. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DISOWNED YOU! A HALF-BLOOD AND A CREATURE TOO! GET OUT!"

"Your precious Regulus is dead!" taunted Sirius "I'm all you have left. Grandpop was Head of House, so guess what? I was never really disowned. Otherwise the Blacks would be gone! Remus, Harry, Kitchen. Now, then, can we try to all get along? You two are all I have. Harry? What is your problem with Remus? And please no yelling, my head is fragile after Azkaban. Mother didn't help."

Harry glared at the man "He abandoned me to go live with magic hating Vernon and Petunia. I know he knows, because he witnessed the will! He was listed to get me before Dumbledore. They weren't listed at all. I bet they'd've put Malfoy on the list before the Dursleys!"

"You know Lucius?" asked Remus curiously.

Sirius cut in "Stay on topic, Moony. What happened?"

"I did go wrong." The werewolf admitted "I'd lost all of my best friends in one night. It was too much. Harry, do you understand drinking?"

Harry nodded indifferently "Sure. It's when Vernon beat me the most."

"Beat you?" they both asked angrily.

The boy nodded, bitterly "Yeah, it's what drunks do, isn't it? Guess I should be glad, huh?"

"That is awful Harry!" said a distressed Sirius "I'll get this place cleaned up into a nice home while you're at school. It'll be a good place, well….Kreacher! You will never see a Dursley again. That I promise."

A broken down old elf popped in and said nastily "Blood traitor master returns. Mistress would be so disturbed."

"Walburga has been disturbed since before she died." Sirius cut him off.

The elf snorted "Blood traitor called Kreacher just to insult House of Black? Or does he have orders?"

"Yes." Answered Sirius "This place is a dark dank disgrace. You are to get soap and water and clean it from top to bottom. Start with the living room while we're here, then the kitchen and then the bedrooms. I will be buying new draperies and linens. Throw it all away."

Harry added "Thank you Kreacher." He felt a certain sympathy for the elf. Plus, he was already named in the Diary.

"Nasty little half-blood." The elf sneered "Kreacher does not need its thanks." pop

Harry chuckled humorlessly "I think I like him. Well, I understand him. Anyway, beaten by the Dursleys, all three of them … or five … if you count Vernon and Dudley twice. From 1981 to 1991. Got the first hug I can remember just last week. First beating I can remember was because I had a better report in kindergarten than Dudley. Didn't have any friends until I started Hogwarts because he drove them away."

"That is awful Harry." Said Remus "And I truly am sorry. No child should live through that. I have no excuse. I sobered up a couple of years later and the first thing I did was ask about you. Professor Dumbledore told me you were safe and happy and shouldn't be disturbed due to magical protections."

Harry gave a shrug "Interesting. I'll be discussing that with him. Maybe he can tell me who was to protect me from the Dursleys."

"Is that a fight you really want?" asked Sirius.

"Why not? He doesn't know what he's doing at Hogwarts anyway!" snapped Harry.

Remus put in "He's the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known."

"I don't really care about your opinion!" Harry yelled and stomped out. He found Kreacher in the living room, scrubbing, and wordlessly started helping. He could substitute this for his workout.

Remus and Sirius talked long into the night, nursing two glasses of Firewhiskey. When Remus left, they found Harry asleep in a corner of the living room surrounded by cleanser streaks. When Sirius woke the next morning, he was on the bottom step. The entire foyer and hallway to the kitchen was cleaned.

Abcij

Sirius' movements immediately snapped Harry awake. He allowed his Godfather to reach the kitchen and ran up and down the steps for 20 minutes. Then to Sirius, who was looking around, impressed "You didn't have to do all of that last night, Harry."

"Most of the cleaning here was Kreacher." Replied Harry "I organized everything to near Dursley standards. I need you to change how you act toward him. Be nice, even if he's nasty, BE NICE."

After scratching his head, Sirius asked "I'll bite. Why?"

"Part of it, because the time will come when we need something from him. The other part…let's just say I can't stand to see anyone treated the way I was." Harry said firmly.

Sirius nodded "That bad? Really? The Dursleys MUST pay." Then he looked uncomfortable "I would like to know if how you treated Remus is a permanent thing."

"I don't think so." Harry sighed "I worked most of it out last night. Give me some time. I do want to hear about my parents. And from someone who liked them, also not a teacher telling me how well behaved Lily was. Or this greasy git always insulting Dad."

Sirius blinked, scratched his hair, picked at his goatee, blinked again then asked "Greasy git? He wouldn't happen to be …oh…. Thirty-one to thirty-two, like me. Goes by the name Severus Snape?"

"Never heard his first name" answered Harry "but that sounds right."

Sirius repeated his ritual, and growled "Can't let a grudge go. Let me explain. The four Marauders, you've met us all now, were all Gryffindors. Your Professor was a Slytherin in our year, which was one point against him as Slytherin was often where we targeted our pranks. The other point against him was one Lily Evans."

"He liked my Mum?!" Harry squeaked, just like a twelve year old boy would on learning anything remotely sexual about his Mother "EWWWWWWW!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at that "From his perspective, at least, he even had the stronger claim. See little Sev told little Lily she was a witch before they ever arrived at Hoggies. And, for most of our time there, James – all of us, I suppose – were arrogant little toerags. Lily's words, not Snape's."

"Hmpf!" grunted Harry "Doesn't give him the right!"

Sirius could only nod "No, it doesn't. And maybe now that I'm free, you can have an adult fully in your corner. I'll see what I can come up with. Meanwhile, want to go shopping with the nearest thing to your old man?"

"Well, I pretty much got everything for school, already." Harry told him.

Sirius looked thoughtful and asked "Who took you shopping? For that matter…uhmm…that brings up a more important point. If you haven't been living with your relatives, where have you been living?"

Harry suddenly felt trapped. The Diary told him, he could trust Sirius. But he didn't know the man. Not really. And the Diary was negative towards many of the adults he knew. "Living alone has been better than the Dursleys." He finally answered "When not at school, I live near Hogsmeade."

"A little vague there." Sirius noted. "You don't need to live alone. And you shouldn't."

Edginess spiked into fear as Harry replied "Look, I'm just not ready for that…yet. I like you fine, but I don't know you yet. Not really. How about….uhmmm…I come over for a bit every day or two, we talk, maybe you teach me some magic? See what happens? I can still help Kreacher out with cleaning. It's good exercise."

"I noticed you have a bit of a… interest… in that." Sirius commented "How come?"

The man was asking about stuff Harry couldn't talk about, so he aimed at his early years "I wasn't fed well, either, so I'm un…too small for my age. I eat special food and take potions to make up for it. The exercise is so it doesn't go all to fat."

"Something the school Mediwitch … is it still Madam Pomfrey? … suggested?" asked Sirius.

Harry let out a small sigh as he could redirect this a bit, he somewhat babbled "Uh…yeah….Professor McGonagall found me in the Gryff workout room when it started getting cold. I was real skinny then. They started calling me stick. And she told me as long as Madam Pomfrey could check me regularly, she would approve. I told her the potions…mostly… and the exercises. And…well… I'm kinda used to doing it solo, though the Quidditch team started to, sometimes, anyway. I told them it makes for better playing. They just don't do it as much as me."

"Well, let me make up for eleven years of Godfatherly duty." Offered Sirius "We'll also stop at the Apothecary and I'll buy what you need. Are you good at Potions? It wasn't really my best subject."

Harry nodded "Only if you ignore the A Snape gave me and his insulting comment. But, you know, I have money." This might be a minor problem, he had drawers full of money to spend. Maybe he'd have to start making deposits at Gringotts, instead of withdrawals.

"I know you do, Harry." Sirius answered "After sweet Mummy in there cast me out, your Grandfather Charlus took me in and I lived as well as I ever did here. But there's also the matter of birthdays and Christmas presents. Ten years worth."

This made Harry sad "Dudley always got mountains of presents." He sobbed "And I never got anything until Ginny and Mrs. Weasley knitted me stuff."

"Ginny? Girlfriend?!" Sirius cackled, then giggled at the boy's blush. He took on an imperious glare and declared "I absolutely forbid you spending so much as a Sickle today! Is that clear young man?"

 _Almost Second Year, Harry. Quidditch will be even more fun this year than last. Draco will have bought his way onto the Slytherin Team. If you haven't changed things too much with Dobby, then you can expect a rouge Bludger to target you during the game. I hope things have worked out with Sirius and Remus. This summer with the Dursleys was horrible for me. Fred and George rescued me from being near-starved and I spent the last month at the Burrow, which was awesome. You absolutely need to see their home. The worst of my manipulations happens now. But if it didn't go off normally I wouldn't know how to advise you to retrieve one of Voldemort's soul containers. By the way, they're called Horcruxes. That meeting with Lucius Malfoy and the fight with Arthur Weasley was all staged. He slipped a leather bound book with the initials TMR engraved in gold on the cover into Ginny's caldron. They stand for TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. If you rearrange the letters you get I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Feel free to call him Lord Jumble. As soon as you possibly can, get it out of Ginny's hands. It is dangerous in the extreme. Do not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES write in it. There is a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. The largest piece there is. It will use the emotions of anyone writing in it to possess that person and eventually take over._

This scared Harry, deeply. The Diary wasn't telling him, yet, how to get rid of this part of Voldemort and given his experience to date, Harry foresaw more unpleasantness. Today he would double up on his workouts. And when he was done, he ran into Hogsmeade to meet Sirius.

"Afternoon, Harry" said Sirius with a smile "If you were a little older, I'd say you look grim."

The boy allowed a half-hug with his Godfather, took notice of his companion and greeted "Hello, Mr. Lupin."

"Hello Harry." He greeted the youngster "I do hope to improve our relationship. I assure you I am not the person I was just after your parents' deaths. We saw you running here, you don't look at all winded."

To that, he smiled "I can sprint like that almost twice as far. It's part of what I'm doing to recover from the Dursleys treatment."

"Yes. Sirius told me some of what you said." Remus acknowledged, sadly "I hesitate to go into this, but while I'm honored your parents would have mentioned me, I really would have been a poor guardian for you. Due to my condition i have never held a job for any long period. You see, I am a werewolf. It would have been dangerous."

Harry sighed "Not really any more dangerous than a drunk 300lb uncle. He broke my arm…the first time, anyway….when I was five. Didn't take me to the doctor, either. My magic healed me. Or there was the time Petunia cut my hair. She didn't really care, so more than once she poked the scissors into my head, and cut my earlobes. Then Vernon's sister loved to sic her bulldog on me. Coulda got rabies."

"I am as upset as Sirius about Dumbledore's decision and failure to protect you." The werewolf said "It also sent me down the wrong path. And for my part, I can only apologize. What can I do to make it up to you?"

The boy looked up at the saddened man, and felt pity "Give me some time? And some Marauder stories? Especially if it involves Snape bashing?"

"Snape?" asked Remus "You've encountered Severus? I haven't been in the Wizarding world for the last few years. How?"

Harry offered a slight grin and sneered "As arrogant as your father, Potter. Potions class."

"A passable Severus." Sirius chuckled, joined in by Remus "I'll TRY legal methods, but let's warm up our Marauder Book!"

While the men were laughing, a girl tapped Harry on the shoulder and said "Hello Harry."

"Daphne Greengrass, a delight miss." Said Harry as he appropriately took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Might I present my Godfather, Sirius Black and another of my Father's close friends Remus Lupin."

Then she dutifully replied "Likewise kind sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance, gentlemen. And may I introduce my sister Astoria. She starts Hogwarts next year."

"Charmed" said Harry in response, pecking the younger girl's knuckles. He gave the Slytherin girl a mischievous grin and added "My Godfather is redecorating the Black home, might I impose on your time, ladies for suggestions regarding linens and drapes?"

The girls were thrilled, especially Daphne who said barely restraining herself "An interest of mine, gentlemen. We should be delighted." They glanced at each other and giggled. Daphne took both men by the arms, while Astoria claimed Harry. The older girl talking budgets, fabrics and color schemes with Sirius at great speed.

By the time all the shopping was done, Sirius spent nearly 10,000 Galleons. He cheerfully added a tip to the saleswizard, who took a week off. He also offered Daphne a generous consultation fee, saying "Thank you, ladies, for your delightful companionship."

"Well, that was fun." Said Harry, idly, after they left "So, Sirius, we never happened to discuss Houses? Did we?"

They both gave odd looks and Remus asked "Not especially, why?"

"Moony? Have we been pranked?" asked Sirius, slyly.

Harry nodded and smiled a little shyly "Daphne is in Slytherin."

"Not too bad, Harry." Sirius chuckled "Not too bad at all. I stand pranked."

Grinning, Harry replied "I do have some Slytherin friends."

Abcij

"Good morning, Mr. Black, hi Harry." Hermione greeted them on Platform 9¾ "Harry, you look really good. If I hadn't seen you a month ago I don't think I would have recognized you." She blushed a bit.

Harry grinned at his friend "Ready for another year? Ron should be year in a mere eleven minutes."

"He is always last minute, isn't he?" said Hermione with both a smile and frown "I already said goodbye to my parents on the other side. I'll find someplace to sit for us. Bye Mr. Black."

Sirius squeezed his shoulder and said "Present that note to Professor McGonagall at the first opportunity. Make it clear Severus is carrying his grudge against us to you. As your Godfather, I won't tolerate it any more than James would have. Maybe we were wrong back then, though he gave as good as he got. Maybe you should, too, that's my first reaction. But yours worked too, all I can say for now is good luck."

"Thanks Sirius." And Harry squeezed the hand that was on his shoulder "Let's see what happens. I won the last round."

Sirius nodded "You did. And you did it within the rules. Severus won't let that go, and I'm sure he will twist the slightest rule as hard as he can."

Abcij

"Ron, Neville." Harry greeted the boys in the compartment and smiled at Hermione.

Ginny looked in, pulling her trunk. Ron growled at her "Beat it, Ginny!"

"Oh! That's nice!" she snarled and stomped off.

All three frowned at him "That's your sister, Ron!" growled Harry, anger in every line of his posture. The younger girl sitting with them could have been a perfect opportunity to steal the Riddle book.

"Oh. Come off it, Harry." Ron glared back "You just like the fact she's into The-Boy-Who-Lived."

One of the compartment lights popped. Harry was just plain pissed "I seem to remember you fascinated with my scar, Ron. And Ginny wrote to me without knowing who I was."

"Well, I think I'll check around a bit." Said Neville.

Harry was still glaring at his best friend "I'd rather RON went elsewhere."

"Potter, his Mudblood, a Squibb and the dirt poor Blood Traitor." Draco Malfoy in the company of Crabbe and Goyle slammed open the compartment door. "What a pathetic bunch."

Harry sneered "How's Daddy's elbow? He should watch who he starts fights with." No one had any idea it was Harry who did that, rather than when Arthur pushed Lucius.

"You wanna say that again, Malfoy?" asked Ron, belligerently.

Neville's wand was out "Pity you're outnumbered, isn't it Draco?"

"Against you four?" asked Draco disdainfully "Get them!"

Crabbe and Goyle charged, while Neville fired a Pretificus Totalis! That caught them both "Now it's four on one, Malfoy."

"Wait til my father hears of this!" the blonde Slytherin exclaimed.

Harry's banishing charm pushed them all into the hallway. "Gentlemen. My complements." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Abcij

The Gryffindor Four sat together for the Sorting Feast. A truly different experience when you're not the one being sorted. In came the First Years. Ron complained even before it began, about taking too long and being hungry. Ginny Weasley was one of the first in, she waved at Harry as she passed. She waved back, and sneered at her brother. Harry wondered who this Luna Lovegood that Old Harry wanted to sort into Gryffindor was.

"When I call your name, come up, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be Sorted into your House." Deputy Headmistress McGonagall announced.

"Rebecca Corner"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Colin Creevey."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The newly christened First Year sat as close to Harry as he could, smiled widely, and waved. Harry politely waved back.

"Bridget Goyle."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"RAV- I have been requested to not place you there, young miss. You have a brilliant mind. Your mother was a Ravenclaw. The Lovegood family has been for five generations, starting with your Great-great-great-Grandfather. What would you choose?"

The blonde girl with red glasses looked around, considered what the voice in her mind said and answered "Someone altering destiny? It must be for a good reason. I approve."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Many noted that this was the second year in a row the Hat took longer than normal to Sort a student.

Harry made a point of clapping for the unusual looking girl with swirly red plastic glasses and he congratulated her as she twirled past him.

"Peter Parkinson."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Asma Rahman."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Leslie Toddington."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR!'

As she danced by, Harry clapped "Congratulations!" and pat her back.

"Well, another successful sorting." Headmaster Dumbledore announced, voice echoing through the Great Hall "After the regrettable loss of Professor Quirrell due to being possessed by Voldemort, I should like to welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, author of great tales of heroic deeds as our new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We wish you well."

He stood and said "Thank you, Headmaster. I promise to teach all of you to the best of my ability."

"He can't live up to that fiction he wrote." Harry grumbled. He glanced over at Ginny, concerned as to how he could get his hands on that Diary. The word echoed in his mind and he suddenly started worrying for himself.

Hermione was appalled "How could you? You heard Professor Dumbledore! The man is a hero!"

"Really? Remember Harry Potter and the Dragon's Heart?" he pointed out. As usual, he covered his plate with his hand and whispered. Now, a number of other students had taken up the custom, and got their own select meal.

Later, Dumbledore stood again, addressing the assembly "Now we are all watered and fed. First Years, your prefects will lead you to your dormitory. Follow their instructions precisely."

"Ginevra, I trust you to set a good example." Said Percy as he collected the usual bunch of boys and girls.

As she turned to give her brother some choice words, a leather book bounced out of her skirt pocket. Harry couldn't believe his luck. As Ginny and the other First Years passed him, Harry bent over and scooped it up. TMR was on the cover just like his Diary said.

"Oh! Merlin! Thank you Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. She'd rushed back in a panic, then plucked it from his not very tight grasp "I was afraid I'd lost it!"

Harry sat there, jaw hanging down, eyes bulging, muttering "Shitshitshitshitshit! I bloody had it!"

"This place is amazing!" said Colin Creevey energetically running all over the Gryffindor Common Room. He eventually flipped onto the couch right next to Harry.

The boy made Harry uncomfortable. In its own way he was as creepy as Snape. Harry looked around, nodding at what he was saying, but not paying the slightest attention. Finally Ginny appeared, he said "Excuse me Colin, I gotta talk to someone." Over to her, he went "Hey, how do you like the dorm?"

"Oh! Harry!" she squeaked, nervously. Unable to look at him she added "Yeah, wicked!"

He joked "Never been there, myself."

"Boys shouldn't be." She answered with a worried look.

Harry giggled "Oh don't worry. The stairs are spelled to prevent it. Funny, though, girls can go into the boys' dorm. I don't think that's very fair." Trying to get a clue as to the location of the Diary, he added with a serious look "Get all your stuff put safely away?"

"Haha, funny." She fired back, showing some of the personality her brothers knew "Yes. And as soon as I learn a sticking spell I'll stick it to my belly."

That took Harry aback, considering that's how he protected his "Good idea." He replied. Inwardly, he groaned. This mission wasn't going to be easy.

Abcij

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" HPCOS

All the girls gushed as the handsome wizard strutted down the steps. The boys looked at each other in disgust. This was the first time Draco and Harry agreed on something.

"Now, how about a little quiz?" asked Lockhart "Nothing to worry about. Just something to get our learning juices flowing." He smiled broadly at everyone as he passed out the parchments.

Draco cringed and Goyle aped him. Neville and Seamus looked at each other as if they'd eaten something awful. Hermione and Susan took their parchments and giggled behind them. Ron glanced through it and observed "These questions! They're all about him!"

Harry scanned through the pages. He was one of the last to get the quiz. And saw Ron was right. On the first page he wrote in big heavy letters WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH DEFENSE? On the second page he wrote in big heavy letters WHY WOULD ANYONE KNOW THIS MUCH ABOUT ANYONE? On the third page he wrote in big heavy letters VOLDEMORT WAS A BETTER DEFENSE TEACHER THAN YOU!

"Tut-tut almost none of you knew my favorite color was lilac." Lockhart complained as he scored the tests "But Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to market my own line of hair-care products. Good girl. Ten points to Gryffindor. Ahhhh! Harry Po- Yipes! We do not use You-Know-Who's name! Fifty points from Gryffindor! And detention with me!"

To which, he unrepentantly asked "How can a Defense teacher be afraid of **saying** Voldemort?"

"Cease! At once!" Lockhart demanded "And that'll be another fifty!"

Harry crossed his arms and countered "Since when is asking a question punishable? I'm going to my Head of House!" He summoned his test and walked out. In a few minutes he was knocking at the Transfiguration door. As it happened Gryffindor First Year was there, Luna as the closest opened the door. He greeted her "Hi Luna, getting along alright?"

"Quite well, Harry Potter." She replied, airily "Although someone changed my destiny. I was meant for Ravenclaw."

McGonagall ended their conversation "Mr. Potter, why are you not in Defense?"

"Professor Lockhart didn't like it when I pointed out his quiz was a waste." Said Harry.

All the girls in the class, except Luna and Ginny, looked angry. McGonagall frowned, just on the fellow professor principle, and asked "What caused you to reach that conclusion."

"Two things." Answered Harry "First, it was all about him. Second, nothing to do with Defense. He deducted fifty points, and another fifty when I asked why he can't say Voldemort. It's made up anyway."

McGonagall backed Harry, but Lockhart took the matter to Dumbledore. When meeting in his office, the Headmaster ruled "I will reinstate the points. However, Harry, public disrespect for a professor cannot be condoned. You will serve detention with Professor Lockhart. Now, if both professors will excuse us, I have something private to discuss with Harry."

"Just one other thing, Professor. I don't have it on me at the moment, but Sirius gave me a note that any punishments by Snape have to be evaluated by him before being made official." Harry announced "And any time Snape wants a meeting about or with me, Professor McGonagall must be included."

Dumbledore answered "Such would be a violation of the procedures of the school. I will deal with this. Now, Harry, this matter involves your safety. I have learned you did not stay with your Aunt and Uncle last August or at all this summer. Where were you?"

"Petunia and her husband have been mean to me all my life!" Harry was instantly upset.

The Headmaster pointed out "That is neither here, nor there. I am sure your Aunt and Uncle love you very much. And your safety must be-"

"THEY HATE ME AND I HATE THEM! YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" shouted Harry, and he started to run again, like at the end of last year.

This time Dumbledore had control of the situation, however, his wand flicked, magically shutting and locking the door. He failed with passive Legilimency and attributed that to the boy's emotions. "I must know where you were this summer _Legilimens_!" Blocked! Blocked!

If he'd been looking, Harry would have noticed his hands glowing and even more brightly than usual. And, between his shirt buttons, he noticed his Diary glowing. Now? His head ached suddenly "What was that spell?" he demanded. The boy just didn't really know any spells to defend himself.

Dumbledore got some glimpses into Harry's mind. A toddler in a bare playpen crying loudly. A little boy being shoved face first into a wall, turning around and punching a door. In the same tiny space, a slightly older boy petting 'Pafoo' and 'Mooey' An overly thin preteen reading while doing pushups. Even the inside and outside of a magical tent. And a dozen other scenes of a horrible childhood. But, try as he might, no location. Worn out, he finally said, coldly "Dismissed, Harry."

Exiting, he managed to physically yank the office door from its hinges and stomp out. He stayed furious all the way to the Great Hall where everyone was gathering for lunch. In fact, the further he walked the angrier he became. Once in the Hall, he stopped and swept it with his eyes, looking down first Gryffindor's table and then the others in turn. Not seeing who he wanted, he just boiled. Not a passerby even thought of touching him, regardless of age. Finally, she walked in "Ron." He snarled "Move aside. I want Granger!"


	7. Chapter 7:2nd Year pt3

2nd Year [pt3]

Hermione came in right on Ron's heels, while talking to Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. She crashed full on into Harry and immediately started rambling "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't see you there. Though it's not good to stand near a doorway. Do you know how mad Professor Lockhart is at you? We were starting to worr-" And, suddenly, she saw stars.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!" growled Harry as he shoved her into the doorframe. Violently. Then, paying no mind to usual cross-gender behavior, he grabbed fistfuls of the front of Hermione's uniform, twisted the material, slammed her against the stone wall and lifted her off the floor. "TRAITOR!"

Those nearest to the sudden fight were shocked. Ron most of all. He had never seen his friend this angry and never at one of them. "Harry? What happe-what're you-Why?" the boy couldn't even complete a question.

"She told Dumbledore!" Harry snarled angrily, his grip on Hermione left her blouse and went to her throat.

Hermione scratched blindly at his hands as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Mr. Potter!" an alarmed McGonagall exclaimed "What are you doing! Unhand Miss Granger at once! _Petrificus Totalis_!" and Harry fell over like an iron statue.

Abcij

In her office the Deputy Headmistress spoke harshly "I am going to release you now, Potter. Miss Granger is no where around. You will now explain to me calmly and civilly EXACTLY what happened at lunch. If I am not satisfied with your narrative you may well find yourself expelled. Are we clear? Very well! _Finite_!"

"After you left, Dumbledore" Harry began

She corrected " **Professor** Dumbledore"

"Whatever." He answered carelessly "He wanted to know what I did all summer. Then he said this spell leggy something. gave me a thumping headache, he kept doing it til he was tired then he let me go."

McGonagall frowned and demanded "And what has this to do with your assault on Miss Granger?"

"I'm getting to that, Professor." He said and continued "And I guess you're gonna find out anyway. I left the Dursleys because they hate me and I hate them. I stayed somewhere else and he wanted to know where and it's a secret. And the only ones I mentioned it to were Ron and Granger. He promised not to tell and she wanted to. I told her not to and she did anyway. What is that spell Dumbledore did on me? Some mind reading thing?"

She stiffened and answered "There is such a spell, although it is something else than what Muggles know as mere mind reading. And it is quite improper to use it on a student. I should be cautious in accusing the Headmaster of such a thing. Now then, regarding your assault on Miss Granger, you will serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch starting tomorrow night and you will stay away from her both in and out of class. I will notify all professors to not pair the two of you on any project. Am I making myself completely understood?"

"I'm fine with that." Answered Harry "You should tell her the same."

"I see. You may go, Potter." She ordered.

 _This, Harry, is an emergency passage. Someone has attempted to use active Legilimency on you. And well before the first time I learned of it in Fifth Year. This is a deliberate spell cast to see into your mind [mind reading] There is a passive form that allows a user to see surface thoughts and emotions. When I created the Diary, filling it with my memories, I created an artificial Legilimency defense. The user, a legilimens, would see my thoughts and emotions. Particularly of my time with the Dursleys. I never got away from them while at Hogwarts. Negative memories are quite seductive and tend to suck in a legilimens, because they are usually not your friend. Occlumency, that is the defense against Legilimency can be taught many ways. I was 'not taught' by Snape. He just yelled 'clear your mind' and fired one battering ram after another at me. The actual spell can be delayed by not looking in the Legilimens' eyes, but Occlumency is the only way to defeat a determined assault. You have been learning Occlumency, quite clever of me if I do say so myself, in massaging your muscles with hot and cold hands. That makes you concentrate on multiple tasks. Especially one hand hot, the other cold. You're going to have to up that. Increase the temperature differences. Try to light fires and freeze water, not while massaging naturally. Try to change the patterns, make individual fingers hot and cold. Squares, circles, triangles. The more you can do, the better. And get your friends in on it. Dumbledore can teach it, but there comes a point where I didn't trust him. Best alternative is Queenie Goldstein. Hedwig will love the trip, she lives in New York City._

Harry snarled. He already was at the point he didn't trust the Headmaster. Trying to read his mind automatically ended any trust. He would step up his efforts. No one would get in his head again. NO ONE! He scratched quickly on parchment and immediately headed for the Owlery "Hey Hedwig!" he called out and when his snowy friend landed nearby "Hi girl. Bit of a dry year, I know. Sorry but Ginny's here now. Can you manage a long trip?"

Squawk she replied and eagerly stuck out her leg. She heard good things about American owl treats. As soon as the letter was secured to her leg, off she went.

Ron stood at the door and spoked hesitantly "Hey, mate… I don't want to fight you, believe me, I don't. I …. That is… never seen you lose it before. Not at Malfoy, not. at Snape. What happened?"

"I can if you want." Harry joked darkly. Neither boy laughed. He continued "It started with Lockhart. Loser. Then Dumbledore attacked me with a mind reading spell. He wanted to know where I was all summer. I told him it wasn't his business, and that's when he attacked. It hurt so much, in my head. I've only told two people and you promised not to. Granger betrayed me. I HATE her!"

Ron swallowed, nervously and answered "Oh. Err…Uhhmmm Harry, how much trouble did you get in?"

"Couple of weeks in detention with Filch." He answered with a shrug. "It's Dumbledore I'm gonna make pay."

Abcij

A month later, things had settled down. Most students lost interest in the Harry Hermione situation with the next event in their own lives. It had been several days that Harry even looked angry. Hermione was constantly in the library, nothing especially unusual about that. The two didn't make special efforts to avoid each other, but neither spoke to the other. Neville and Ron seemed to split the difference between them. Until it finally happened "Harry, hasn't it been long enough? I'm ready to hear what you have to say for yourself."

"Why are you violating McGonagall's orders, Granger?" asked Harry, tonelessly, not looking up from his Diary "Not like you to disobey a professor. Ask her to pass on any messages."

The small audience in the Common Room sighed in relief that no fight broke out. A sunny voice said "Hello Harry Potter!" and took a seat beside him.

"Hi Luna Lovegood." He grinned at her, "how's the classes?"

The First Year frowned "Well enough. Although someone helped themselves to my Astronomy textbook."

"If it doesn't turn up real soon" said Harry, voice dangerous "you let me know."

Hermione put in "That's what professors are for, Luna. Go to McGonagall."

"And if she doesn't do anything, I will handle it." He eyed her with considerable disfavor. "I promise."

Abcij

"Good job, Nev." Harry encouraged his friend. The shy Gryffindor had asked to participate in Harry's exercises. Harry wanted to make his running tougher during the school year so he could get more workout into a shorter period. The change he made was running up and down the stairs.

Neville huffed and puffed "How can…you do… so many?"

"I've been at it for a year and a half, mate." It was the third time around for Harry, and Neville was ALMOST completing his first "Come on! One more flight! Move it!"

When Neville finally completed a run all the way up, he said "More tomorrow. Let's get a drink."

Harry stopped every few minutes, doing pushups, to keep with his friend's hobbled pace "Holy Merlin!" he exclaimed "Look at that!"

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE** and more alarming was the cat hanging from a torch holder. It wasn't moving.

"That's Mrs. Norris!" exclaimed Neville.

And, as sure as lightning follows thunder, Harry never understood why, several professors and students came upon the scene a mere minute after the two boys did.

"You killed my cat!" Mr. Flich exclaimed "I'll kill you! Little rat! I'll kill you!" He reached for Harry with his left hand and swung a punch with his right. Harry was fit enough to simply dodge the bigger man, who ended up punching the stone wall them falling into it clutching his hand. Then Harry kicked him in the stomach.

Snape was the closest professor and immediately declared "Potter should be expelled for assault!"

"Calm down, Argus, Mrs. Norris is not dead. Merely petrified." Said Dumbledore, ignoring Snape's demand "Though, how it happened, I cannot say. However,-"

The caretaker cried "My cat has been petrified! I wanna see some punishment!"

"We will be able to restore her, Argus. Just as soon as Professor Sprout's mandrakes mature." Dumbledore idly stroked his beard.

Snape opined "The circumstances are suspicious, Headmaster. I do not recall seeing Longbottom or Potter at the Halloween Feast. I suggest suspending all their school activities until the matter is properly investigated."

"You think not wanting to celebrate your parents' death is suspicious?" Harry crossed his arms and glared at the Potions Master.

Dumbledore held out his hands "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"Funny, not what you said when you attacked me." Harry made a point with him, then quickly looked away.

Hermione scolded him "You shouldn't be disrespectful to the professors, Harry."

"We'll see about that when Sirius gets here. And, Professor McGonagall, Granger is violating your instructions to both of us." Said Harry.

"ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE" Draco read the blood message "You'll be next mudbloods!"

Harry blocked Ron with a hand on his chest and wondered aloud "Anyone going to punish Malfoy for his mouth and bigoted attitude?"

"I think it is long overdue." Said Professor Sinistra "Ten points from Slytherin. And detention with me, Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone blinked, and Draco threatened "Wait until my father hears of this!"

"I shall be glad to correspond with him. And that will be another five." She sneered.

Abcij

Even though it had been announced in every newspaper and magazine in Wizarding Britain, the presence of one Sirius Black walking the halls of Hogwarts threw the school into chaos. And the Marauder grinned maniacally from the moment the first student fled. He was dressed exactly as the Head of an Ancient and Noble House would be expected when attending to the most important of business. "Greetings, Headmaster." He said, his voice magically enhanced "I desire an immediate parent-teacher conference concerning my Godson."

"No objection, Sirius." Dumbledore replied in his usual way "You can see we are just sitting down to breakfast. May we complete that first."

Tipping his wizards' hat in return, he allowed "Of course not. I'll join my Godson, with your and Professor McGonagall's permission, naturally."

Although it was Harry's habit to mix with other houses, today he was with Gryffindor. He waved to his Godfather. There was room enough for him to sit and Sirius' reputation meant there was more than necessary. He just innocently smiled and sat between Harry and Luna. "Hiya, Pronglet!" he greeted, patting his back "And who is everybody?"

"Luna Lovegood.""Seamus Finnegan.""Dean Thomas.""Ron Weasley.""Ginny Weasley.""Percival Weasley.""George Weasley.""Fred Weasley.""Hermione Granger." All those closest introduced themselves.

Harry put in "Actually that one is Fred, the other is George. And you can ignore Granger."

"What was Azkaban like?" asked Luna.

Fred and George were looking at each other 'Did they hear the ex-con really say Pronglet?'

"Luna!" Hermione hissed "That's beyond rude!"

Sirius looked at the small girl and touched her shoulder "My dear, it is the worst place on Earth. You're in a cell not quite large enough to be comfortable. And the worst are Dark creatures called Dementors. I pray none of you ever meet one. They guard Azkaban, especially the worst prisoners. They drain you of all your happiness and make you relive all your worst memories."

"That's inhumane!" exclaimed Hermione "What about the Geneva Convention?"

Giving her a kindly look, he said "You're Muggleborn, aren't you?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" she looked offended.

Sirius chuckled "And brightest witch of your age no doubt. A certain Muggleborn asked the same question during the first war. Simply, it doesn't exist for us." He put his hand over his plate, bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice appeared.

Hermione grinned happily, she knew exactly who she was being compared to. And it pleased her no end. Harry knew too and glared hatefully at his former friend.

"Harry, let's go somewhere private." Said Sirius as he stuffed in a forkful of egg and grabbed the last two bacon strips.

To which Harry nodded curtly. And when they were in a corner of the Hall, he said "Put up a privacy charm."

"Alright. You know far more than any Second Year I ever knew." Sirius commented as he complied. "I'm here for a couple of reasons. Obviously, not your grades, except to protest the P in Potions. I know that's Snape and his grudge. Os in everything except essay writing is very impressive. And I get the sense you're barely trying."

Harry nodded "Thanks to my friend I'm doing Fourth Year stuff, except History."

"Figured as much." His Godfather acknowledged "Dug ourself a bit of a hole, haven't we?"

Harry gave an angry look "Not my fault he attacked me."

"No, it isn't. except for the fact Dumbledore can't stand a mystery that he isn't part of." Sirius answered, then went on "Luckily we have a fairly easy solution. That is, if you can lie convincingly. We simply say, as you are a Black by blood and my Godson, I have been teaching you from the Black family magics. Including Occlumency. As for where you were all summer, we'll say with me. Mostly true."

At that, Harry smirked "Me? Lie? Half truths? How could you?!"

"HAHHAHAHAH!" Sirius' laugh boomed through the piracy ward. Then he lowered his voice "Would you like to share what has you on the outs with the lovely Miss Granger?"

Harry sighed "When I caught out Wormtail. I was stuck telling them about leaving the Dursleys. Running away, as she called it. They all promised not to tell anyone. She insisted I should tell an 'adult' Dumbledore knew, it's how that whole Legilimency attack started. So she almost cost me my freedom, my hideaway and who knows what else! Then, well, I lost it on her."

"I see." Said Sirius with a bit of sadness "You know, some of that reminds me of how we lost Peter. One little step at a time. You're not necessarily wrong about Hermione. But all may not be what it seems. If I were you, Harry, I'd try to have a chat with her."

Harry just glared and grunted "Hmpf!" He glanced at Ginny, who seemed a little weary. The whole school was proceeding to their first class of the day. Then, he saw it, there on the bench! His wand was out in a trice and " _Accio Diary!"_ It was in his hands and Ginny was none the wiser!

"I don't like that grin." Sirius was another matter "That's a girl's diary. You know she has a crush on you. I could see it the moment I looked at her. _Accio_? I'm …well… I should be shocked. That's a Fourth Year spell. Explain."

This was a problem. That, fortunately, Harry did not have to deal with at the moment. "Dumbledore is waving us over." He tucked Ginny's Diary under his shirt, next to his. Harry was not surprised when it started glowing.

"We will pick this up….later." promised Sirius.

Abcij

"Black." The Potion Master sneered as the five gathered in the small office beside the Head Table.

Sirius glared, immediately flashing back to student days "Azkaban is almost better than seeing you, Sivilus."

"The two of you haven't changed a bit." Professor McGonagall complained.

He glared at her "Yeah well, Azkaban doesn't have much of an self-improvement program."

"Enough! All of you!" ordered Dumbledore "Harry, there is nothing to smile about here!"

The Second Year tried to wipe it off his face, failed, hid it behind a hand, coughed instead of actually laughing.

"Well, we'll deal with Potions, first then." Said Sirius "Harry has received consistently lower than earned grades in Potions. This is proven by his First Year final exam. Second, is the subject of point deductions. He told me of the appeal last Christmas. There is no point in a public discussion of last year's deductions, privately, I think it is worth reviewing. Shall we, Minerva? And how many points has Severus deducted from Harry this year? And why?"

The Head of Gryffindor sighed "That is an arduous task, Mr. Black. And if I were to perform such detailed analysis for Mr. Potter, then I must…perforce… do the same for my whole House."

"Make you a deal, Minerva." He countered, the Marauder gleam in his eyes "I will do it. For Severus and Harry, Severus and …oh… how about Mr. Malfoy. Severus and any other student you name. Last, Harry and any other professor you name."

Snape snarled "I am the Potion Master! I am not to be questioned in this manner!"

"You're welcome to resign." Sirius suggested, and couldn't help adding "Please."

Dumbledore declared harshly "That…is…not…an…option!"

Harry, for the first time, contributed "Rats!"

Sirius nudged him while holding a guffaw, while all the professors frowned at him…Particularly Snape, if looks could kill…

"Sirius, this is a difficult situation." Dumbledore said "I have full faith in Severus."

Harry shrugged "So? Why should we?"

"Not your place to question the Headmaster, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Said Snape. "And det-"

Sirius cut him off "Proves my point. If you let that stand, Albus, I'll go before the Governors. Publicly."

"Never mind, Sirius, never mind." Dumbledore waived it off "As the incident occurred in a private meeting, no loss of authority is perceived. As for your proposal, it is your time to waste, Sirius."

After nodding, he said "Fine, and I'm sure my findings will be enlightening. Onto what doesn't concern Severus." And he paused significantly.

"As I have said, Severus has my full trust." Answered Dumbledore.

To which Sirius pointed out "Would you really care to go public with an assault on a student? I wouldn't mind. In fact, it might be good for Harry's reputation given how he acted after you let him leave your office. So, out Snivilus."

"I see." Dumbledore could not allow such a thing to be exposed. And he waved a hand and Snape departed "Now, first I do want to say to Harry that I apologize for using Legilimency on you."

Sirius put up a privacy charm, much to the Headmaster's displeasure. He grinned "No eavesdroppers. Anyway, an apology is fine. And appreciated. Right, Harry?"

"Even accepted as long as you don't repeat it." Said Harry, right as he'd been cued to.

McGonagall frowned "Rude, Mr. Potter."

"Mind reading, without permission isn't?" countered Harry.

Dumbledore held up a hand "Quietly Minerva. Now. Let's bring up Harry's specific situation. At the time, and to this day, Harry needed to be safe and placing him with his Aunt and Uncle was the only way to do that. Harry leaving those wards for over a year has weakened them to such an extent I will have to return with him to recast several spells to restore them. I am most displeased with you, Harry."

"Well, funny, you never told me all last year. And I'll solve that." Said Harry "I won't go back to Privet. Ever."

The Headmaster countered "Your Aunt and Uncle agreeing to take you in activated blood wards that protected you from Voldemort's followers."

"Oh?" asked Harry, hostilely "And what prevented Vernon from locking me in a cupboard for ten years? What prevented Vernon from breaking my arm when I was two? What prevented them making me slave for them!?"

McGonagall frowned "Albus I warned you, that day. They were the worst sort-"

"You knew!" Harry accused furiously "I HATE YOU TOO!"

Sirius prevented the boy from charging and venting his anger on her "Harry is allowed to have his secrets." He said coldly "I will have to find someone else, Minerva, that Harry trusts, as my original request was that no further meetings happen outside my or your presence. Dumbledore, until I say otherwise, you will have to wait for me. I taught Harry Occlumency, I know full well he can't block you, or Snivilus-yet. But obviously, he knows enough to know it's happening. Don't test me on this."

"Shoulda let me hit the bitch!" Harry sobbed as he was carried back into the Great Hall, which was mercifully empty. If the professors heard the remark, neither of them made a comment.

 _Great job getting the Diary, Harry. Remember that it is dangerous. DO NOT WRITE IN IT! And please trust that this is not the same magic. Tom's diary was created by a ritual, then a murder. It split his soul in half, storing that part in the Diary. Hopefully you've got to it before it corrupted Ginny too much. But, try to talk to her. If she won't, make sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know she needs help. How do you destroy a Horcrux? I'm glad you asked. How brave do you feel? Lucky you won't have to do what I did. You'll learn you're a Parselmouth. What's that? You can talk to snakes. First thing, get a rooster. Hopefully you've got the Diary before all of the school's are killed. If not, buy one in Hogsmeade. Then go into the bathroom that always flooded, yes it's a girls' loo. Make sure to make nice with Moaning Myrtle. She'll introduce herself. Goto the sinks, find the faucet with the snake symbol. Tell it to open in Parseltongue, might take a couple of tries. Jump down the hole, go through the outer Chamber. Tell the snake door to open. Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets. Walk up to the huge face. Say_ _Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts_ _four_ _. Yeah a little bigheaded, but then a certain Slytherin has been calling you that ever since you got here. What will come out is a basilisk. A sixty foot snake. A speaker, as snakes call humans who can talk to them, will be immune to the Death Glare. Try to talk the basilisk into not attacking anyone in the school. Tell it that it can kill all the acromantulas [giant spiders] it wants in the Forbidden Forest. If not, let the rooster crow. It's fatal to the basilisk. If it agrees have it bite Tom's Diary. If not break off a tooth and stab it. If it agrees, I suppose you have a friend. Basilisk poison and skin is worth a fortune. If you have to kill it, so are basilisk organs._

For a moment, Harry was frozen with terror. And a little distrust. His older self was telling him to confront a monster. It could swallow him whole, for Merlin's sake! Giant spiders scared him less because he shared his cupboard with several over the decade he spent in it. That actually clicked a lost memory, he would need to talk to Sirius. But, he had two options here. He guessed he could risk talking to the basilisk. But was DEFINITELY getting a rooster first. In the back of his mind he realized "I owe Hermione an apology. A big one."

Abcij

Friday night, curfew was approaching, Harry ended his running early. "Come on Nev! Pack it in!" he called to still his only co-exerciser.

"Thanks Harry." Neville puffed "What's with the … generosity."

Harry only sighed "Just have a seat in the Common Room."

"Here with your squib, Potter?" sneered Draco, to the amusement of his two bodyguards "Where's your little Mudblood?"

Harry's fists clenched and unclenched in annoyance. His current habit was to alternate hot and cold between his fingers, he was very serious about improving his skill with Occlumency. "Draco" he said with unusual patience "you simply don't want to tangle with her. And the fact is I could wipe the floor with all three of you."

"Get them, boys!" Draco ordered his bodyguards. Crabbe and Goyle complied, charging.

Neville's wand, already half out, petrified Goyle. Harry simply sidestepped Crabbe and allowed him to run into the wall. They both trained their wands on Malfoy and grinned maliciously. Who promptly fled. The two Gryffindors grinned at each other.

"Assault on your classmates, Potter?" Snape sneered as he came around from behind a corner. "That will be fifty points from you and Longbottom….each…..and a week with Mr. Filch."

Harry didn't bother arguing. It had to be a setup. Another reason for his Godfather to visit, and a chat with his Head of House. Followed, no doubt, by an escalation to the Board of Directors.

Abcij

"Hermione? Can I have a word with you? In private?" asked Harry. They were in the Common Room assorted Gryffindors were conducting their own affairs of the post-lunch weekend afternoon. To say all activity stopped at the boy's pronouncement was like saying Dumbledore's beard was a little long.

The bushy-haired girl glared up at him without a hint of emotion, for so long everyone thought she would not reply. Finally, she did "No, Potter, I don't think so. Your attack was quite public and I rather think anything you have to say to me should be public as well."

"Fair enough." Admitted Harry after a moment's thought "Better anyway, it so happens. Want to listen? Feel free. Right. My Mother's sister and her husband treated me like a House Elf all my life. They hate magic at least as much as Malfoy hates Muggleborns. We all know what he calls them. I took the opportunity after getting my letter to escape. I lived alone until I started here. She wanted me to tell a teacher. Well, I don't trust many adults, take Snape. Dumbledore all of a sudden wanted to know where I was all year. For Purebloods, he used Legilimency on me, Muggleborns he read my mind. Forcibly. Without asking! That day I was plain pissed! I thought Hermione told on me after telling her I didn't want anyone knowing, because I was safe where I was." He looked directly at her "So I took it out on you. And I'm sorry. I was wrong to attack you. The whole thing started with Dumbledore attacking me. I hope we can be friends again."

The bushy haired girl sniffled a little "Maybe it was a bit wrong of me to jump to conclusions." She admitted, and "I think we can. But it will be a long time before I forget what you did."

"I know." Acknowledged Harry with a half-smile. Ron looked very pleased and the three of them sat together studying until supper time. Or rather Hermione was, Ron was playing chess against Harry who was splitting his attention between the game and a book.

Not too far away, Neville was tutoring Ginny and Colin on his favorite subject. Even the twins were half-listening to see what they could pick up. Ginny, however, was decidedly distracted and of late she'd taken to frowning at Harry.

Abcij

Harry's heart was a little lighter the next day. He decided now was the day to get rid of that cursed diary. He showered, dressed in knock-about clothes, reapplied the sticking charm to his Diary and secured the cursed one inside it. Then recast the notice-me-not charm. And no sense putting it off, he skipped breakfast and was making a beeline for the girls' loo.

"Harry Potter? That is not the way to breakfast." Said Luna.

Shaken out of his train of thought, he stopped in mid-step and a bit distractedly answered "Good morning, Luna. I'm sorry, I'm ahhh… doing a project this morning. See you later."

"The girls' dorm seems infested with two different varieties of Nargle." The odd witch refused to be dismissed "One seems obsessed with my possessions, the other variety has helped themselves to Ginevra's diary. I do find that most peculiar, predators tend not to stop at one. Unless, of course, they are skimpy eaters."

Suddenly, taking on a basilisk could wait. He led his friend to the Quidditch Pitch "HEY! Katie! Angelina! Alicia!" he called down the trio of Chasers who were playing catch for practice "Girls! I need a favor."

"What's in it for us, Harry?" asked Katie with a playful tone.

Not in a similar mood, he replied "Luna's gratitude. She's my friend. And, of course, mine. Someone has been teasing her and stealing her stuff. Think you can convince the girls they should stop in the interest of House unity? If that doesn't work, feel free to tell them… it's in their best interest."

"You got it, Harry." Replied Alicia, seriously. And the others nodded. The girls exchanged looks that were a mix of amusement and concern. Was a mere Second Year really threatening the whole of the girls' dorm? Could he back it up? He certainly acted like it.

oc-OC-oc

McGonagall knocked on Old Harry's door, in high dudgeon over the latest installment "Mr. Potter! You have made a respectful young lad most disrespectful to his elders."

"Sirius stopped him from getting to you." the old man observed.

She countered "And most ungentlemanly assaulting Miss Granger."

"You're forgetting his apology and his defense of Luna." he argued.

McGonagall chose to ignore that "I shall be watching this boy's behavior, and holding you responsible for it."

"Thanks for stopping by Professor." Old Harry kissed her hand "And give my best to Old-Crow."


	8. Chapter 8:2nd Year pt4

[a/n] Actually, it's still possible Hermione MIGHT have told on Harry, in his best interest of course. But, Dumbledore could've found out other ways. For now it's a closed issue.

[a/n2]Last ending was a tip of the hat to Old-crow. Excellent storyteller. One whose writings got me interested in Susan as a character. Ends all his chapters that way, so I thought why not. And, no, to answer a review, Old Harry lived a long fruitful life and died in August 1991.

[a/n3]~~ = Parseltongue

 **2nd Year [pt4]**

In the Great Hall students and staff were gathered for breakfast. Flitwick, as the highest ranked present, had just finished the weekly announcements and food appeared. Even though he wasn't present, two of Harry's habits had become fairly well copied. No Table contained only members from one House and, while the standard food was still in the majority, it was hardly the only fare. The first to notice the absence was Hermione she asked "Where's Harry?"

"'Was 'hind 'e inda CommRm." Answered Ron around a mouthful of bacon.

Everyone in sight glared, same thought dominant, Neville voiced "Chew then talk."

"uff yeself 'nvlle." The redhead fired back. Ginny smacked him in the back of his head.

"Someone else is missing too." Neville noted "Lockhart. He never misses a meal."

Flora Carrow, sitting with Ron's older brother commented "Much like your baby brother, there, Fred." It wasn't loud enough for Ron to hear over his crunching.

Abcij

"Potter the rotter! Wha'cher uptah? Skipping brekie? Uptah Mischief!" the specter zipped around him.

Harry stopped, not seeing anyone, answered quite truthfully "I'm going to chat with the horror in the Chamber of Secrets. Wanna come along?" he ended with a smirk.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!" howled Peeves as he fled.

Harry could've sworn he heard something as he reached the door. He stopped, looked around, walked back to the corner, peered around? No one. He shrugged and had to steel himself. This was forbidden territory. The forbidden forest was less …well… forbidden. This was a girls' bathroom! He was armed with the weapons his Diary told him to bring, a sword swiped from one of the suits of armor and a rooster, his hand clamped on its beak. "I feel like an idiot." He complained "You'd better be right about this, old man." And the boy could've sworn the pages against his belly giggled.

"Whoooooooooo's hereeeeeeeeeee!" a voice echoed.

That was already addressed by his Diary. He answered "Hiya Myrtle. I'm Harry Potter. Come on out, I don't bite. Well, not ghosts anyway."

"Hehehehehe!" she giggled girlishly "Mymymymymy aren't you a cute boy!

Harry's cheeks tinged red. He scuffed a shoe and muttered "Thanks. So are you. I don't mean no intrusion. I just need to get into the Chamber."

"Like the girl did?" asked Myrtle somewhat eagerly "If you die down there, you can share my toidy. Heehehehehehe!"

Harry gaped at her, answered "Thanks Myrtle. I'll just be going. Be back soon." He found the spigot with the snake engraving and hissed at it ~~Open~~ And backed away as machinery ground, clanked and revealed a totally dark hole in the floor.

"And here, Mr. Potter, is where our story ends." Gloated Lockhart "I'll tell the world how you came to me with the tale of the Chamber of Secrets. How you were able to open it with your Parseltongue ability. But the moment it opened, the horror within took your memory before I could vanquish it."

Harry spun to…unfortunately…face a wand pointed right at his very nose. He sneered "You don't even know what's down there, you fraud."

"I've been looking forward to this ever since you cost me all that money, boy." The Defense professor growled back. He wildly waved his wand and explained "I'm particularly good at memory charms. Say goodbye to your memories, boy! _Oblivi_!"

Harry's favorite spell to date was " _Rectusempra_!" he got it in under all the waving and bragging. He watched the spell blast the professor into the far wall and suggested "Hey, Myrtle, when he wakes up scare the dickens out of him."

*Cackle* the ghost squealed happily.

Harry would later learn Myrtle had scared Lockhart multiple times, causing several passouts. And multiple bumps on the back of the head. This, combined with the incomplete memory spell, caused the professor to suffer a near total memory loss. All he seemed to remember was that he is famous. Anyway, Harry jumped down into the hole, the slide he actually found quite enjoyable. After walking through a tunnel full of skeletons of small creatures, mostly rats, Harry arrived at a door with snake carvings, he hissed ~~Open~~

Another series of clanks, grinds and squeaks led to a Chamber. The dominant decoration of which was a huge face that could only be Salazar Slytherin.

~~Open~~ 'No apparently not' Harry tried and failed. His Diary was glowing.

 _Here we go kiddo. In Parseltongue, say Speak to me Salazar Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts Four._

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry rolled his eyes. He waited for an answer, but none was forthcoming. So? What could he do, but obey.

The carving's mouth opened and the huge head of a snake poked out, looked around and more of the body followed, it was huge. The whole thing slithered out, reared up leaving much of its body on the Chamber floor and was still taller than Harry.

"Holy Moses!" the boy gasped as the monstrous shadow fell on him. He looked straight up into the face and smiled sheepishly, hissing ~~Hi there, my name is Harry Potter. I mean you no harm, but I am prepared to defend myself.~~

The basilisk seemed to grin as it replied ~~Hello snack.~~

~~Snack?~~ gulped Harry, barely containing his fear. He held up the rooster, showing that the only thing restraining it was his left hand clamped on its beak. He gathered his courage and went on ~~I trust you know the effects of one of these on one of you.~~

This time the huge snake shuddered and nodded ~~You are here to kill me, then, speaker?~~

~~Just a precaution.~~ he hissed back ~~You stop calling me snack, and we can talk. You petrified some of my friends.~~

The basilisk nodded ~~Your name? I am Sally. Named for my original master.~~

~~You mean Salazar Slytherin.~~ Harry clarified ~~He, along with three others founded the school above us. I am Harry Potter. And the others you attacked are students here. Is that what you are supposed to do?~~

Sally shook her head vigorously ~~Not at all, Harry! Never! Salazar bred me to protect everyone in his place. I was told those I attacked sought the downfall of his great work. The one who told me was of his bloodline. And I'm supposed to obey any such. None who have spoken to me were not—until you. You do, however, have a scent as well.~~

~~I don't know whether I'm related to Salazar, or not.~~ Harry acknowledged, he guessed it was possible ~~Anyway, I'd hope you wouldn't attack anymore of my fellow students. And I do have another favor to ask of you as well.~~

She laid her head right in front of him, perhaps a friendly gesture- or was it intimidation- regardless ~~You have not ordered me…as the Slytherin did…that is most polite. I will consider your request.~~

~~You were being controlled by a book cursed by the one who last had you killing.~~ he answered ~~I have that book. I came here to ask you to destroy it. Your venom is one of the deadliest poisons we know.~~

Sally smiled, showing her fangs ~~Gladly, little human, hold it out for me.~~

~~You won't?~~ asked Harry.

A wordless hiss that could only be called a laugh, then Sally answered ~~ Trust is a two way street, Harry Potter. I am doing as you request. You do what I request.~~

Harry did so, braver than he felt, he deliberately and with gallows humor, watched as the giant snake- REALLY GIANT -especially close up, tilted its head, moved forward and bite.

"What? No! NO!" a wisp of a ghost of a handsome teenage boy appeared and attempted to seize the impaled Diary. The spectral hand simply passed through the solid object. He had less substance than Peeves. He screamed horribly, light burst through his body, spun around impossibly, then he exploded in a flash.

"UnBLOODYbelievable! As Ron would say!" Harry cheered "Buhbye Voldemort!" he danced around happily for a minute. Then he switched to Parseltongue ~~Thank you very much Sally! Very VERY Much! I should return to Hogwarts soon.~~

Since a basilisk could be said to smile, she could be said to frown as well ~~You are then done with me, Harry Potter? You go back to your life? Leave the creature in its hole?~~

~~I would not do that, Sally.~~ he replied ~~Remember, I have a rooster here, that is a danger to you. There are many on the grounds. I must find some way to make you safe and make sure no one is threatened by your presence.~~

Sally nodded ~~What you say is wise, Harry Potter. I will attack none that do not attack me. I only have one need, food.~~

~~Thank you. Sally. My friend. I promise to figure out something about food.~~ the young wizard exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding. He shook with unspent adrenaline. Further, was sure his life had just got a lot more complicated. Especially as he had no idea exactly who he could tell what to. A whole lot of people probably had to be told different parts of the truth, and some probably, outright lied to. It was quite a physical workout climbing back the way he'd come, so he could finally relax.

Abcij

Harry, as Winter ended and Spring began, had a lot on his plate. There were no more major Diary inspired events, but dealing with the presence of a 60 foot snake right under a school full of his schoolmates was a real problem. He didn't even wish Snape or Malfoy got eaten… well he did occasionally dream about it and wake up grinning. Lucky Sally didn't need large meals, despite her size. There was final exams to study for, too. Somewhere along the line, his conversation with Luna intruded and he realized in taking Riddle's Diary, he'd stolen from Ginny. That began to bother him, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to brood. Even exercising, which he'd slipped on a bit, didn't quiet his conscience. He wasn't even aware that he'd begun to avoid her.

"Potter, I find I owe you some thanks." Pansy Parkinson said, rather sourly "Seems Professor Boothby expected we would be using the normal Defense coursebooks, instead of Lockhart's library. Blaise told me and I started reading from them after Christmas. I never would have got even an A on the pre-final. So, thanks."

Blinking at the female Draco in surprise, he replied "You're welcome. Good luck on finals."

"Well, that was interesting, huh guys?" commented Neville with a conflicted look.

Hermione was grinning slightly "I think it was very nice of her. The usual Pansy wouldn't even have acknowledged it or offered Harry any credit."

"She's still a pug-faced bitch." An unhappy Ron muttered.

Hermione slapped his arm "Ronald! That's not nice! And Pansy IS pretty. In-uhh-her own way."

"I'll talk to you guys later." Said Harry as he, with a full mind, walked off.

Up in his office, Albus Dumbledore followed the path of Harry Potter through the school. While hardly forbidden, the boy going into a barely used loo on the second floor was quite irregular. Particularly as it was a girls' loo. His eyebrows went to his hat when the boy suddenly vanished.

Abcij

~~Hiya Sally.~~ Harry waved a careless hand at the basilisk and flopped down in the couch he'd transfigured from the bones of a centaur.

The sixty foot snake eyed her human with some annoyance ~~You clearly have yet to take my advice, Harry Potter.~~

~~Yeah yeah, I know.~~ he grumbled. ~~You just don't understand what it's like. I mean, I stole from her!~~

She laid her head in front of him and less than gently flicked her tongue across his legs ~~Silly boy! I have told you time and again! I know everything that has happened in this castle for a millennium! Honesty and chivalry are the only way to resolve your problems. Have you even told young Albus about me? No.~~

~~Dumbledore young?~~ he emitted a hissing laugh ~~I don't trust anyone over 40 or so…humans that is. He looks about twice your age.~~

Sally hissed pleasantly, lifted her head and laid it on the couch lightly ~~Telling a girl how young she looks is very good flirting, Harry Potter. The females of your kind will just adore you. Don't forget to tell them about their eyes!~~

~~Cut it out Sally!~~ he complained, blushing. He lifted his knee, bumping the underside of her armored jaw ~~And get off me!~~

The basilisk whined a bit then hissed ~~Very well. To business then. All of my old scales are in one spot, I filled a barrel with venom like you asked and thank you for cleaning all the old rat skeletons out of here.~~

~~Wow! That stuff will be worth a fortune!~~ he looked at a room stacked floor to ceiling with what, to Sally, was garbage ~~Alright. Ginny tonite, Dumbledore as soon as Sirius can get here.~~

Abcij

In the Gryffindor Common Room a red-headed witch was studying her favorite subject…Potions. Or, at least apparently, she didn't really need to study for that class. She was using her textbook as a cover for trying to figure out where her year went wrong. By her reckoning Ginny Weasley started with too great new friends, her penpal who turned out to be the famous Harry Potter; and Tom, who inhabited her Diary. Tom was an older boy who went to Hogwarts long ago. He was full of great advice and helped her with school in ways even Percy didn't know. One day, her Diary vanished….off the face of the Earth it seemed…..No one she asked knew about it. She'd even asked Slytherins about it, letting them make fun of her she was so desperate. And, for some crazy reason, just after she lost Tom Harry stopped being her friend. Not all at once, but little by little, he was virtually out of her life now.

"Hi Ginny. Can I sit with you?" asked Harry as he approached the window.

Without speaking, she pulled her legs up on the pane and rested her chin on her knees.

"Doing good on your exams, Gin?" he asked, uneasily.

She didn't look up from her book as she replied "It's a free country, you can sit where you want. I don't have to talk to you."

"I deserved that, I guess." He sighed "I—"

She cut him off "You what? Were too busy studying? You seemed to manage letters just fine. Let's just say I'm a whole lot less impressed with Harry Potter than I used to be. Now, shut up and let me study."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I really am." He apologized with a defeated sigh "I didn't even realize I was until a friend told me, and it took even longer for me to understand why and I'm even more sorry for that, too. I know it was going to hurt you and it was wrong, but it was still the right thing to do even if I did it wrong."

About halfway through his speech, she looked up, and when he stopped she impatiently demanded "What the bloody hell are you babbling about?"

"Ron would be so proud." He snorted "But on behalf of Hermione….Gin! Language!"

Ginny's look was just plain stony. "Shut up Harry!"

"Right. Sally promised confession is good for the soul." Harry told himself before continuing "So…. Here goes…..It was me. I saw your Diary on the bench that day. I took it."

Ginny knew of no Sally in the school. But then her wondering was interrupted by his admission. She went beet red. Only her desire to keep it secret kept her from screaming. Instead, she whispered harshly "If you think Fred and George are bad, wait'll I get going! I assume you have some kind of reason!"

"He told you his name was Tom Riddle, right?" asked Harry. After her angry nod of agreement he continued "His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He grew up to become Voldemort."

Anger gone, Ginny's eyes popped out, her mouth hung open then she looked terrified. As suddenly as it was gone, it was back as full fledged fury. She jumped up, slapped Harry across the face. Hard! And screamed "LIAR! I HATE YOU! BASTARD!"

"Well, that could've gone better." Harry quipped, mostly to himself, though just loud enough for some nearby to hear.

After seeing her run in tears, Ron was incoherent with anger. Every inch of visible skin was tinged red. He snarled "Wha'd you do to my sister!" And flung himself at his best friend.

"That is some hard head. Sleep it off, Ron." Primed after Ginny's surprise slap, which he really could have dodged, Harry took a leap to the left. He replied to his prone friend. A bit of stone was broken off the windowsill. With the rest of the Common Room looking on, he glared, unafraid, at the other three Weasley boys.

They made a rather intimidating circle around the younger boy, arms crossed and Percy demanded "Exactly what just happened between you and Ginevra?"

"I rather think that is her story to tell." He affected a Percy-like tone.

The twins weren't able to keep amused snorts behind their lips, but then closed in threateningly. "Perhaps we should"

"just beat it"

"out of you." They growled.

Harry gave a shrug and retorted "You can try."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall came on the scene

Prefect Percy answered "Just talking school and homework, Ma'am."

"In a manner of speaking. Professor. I told Ginny something she didn't really want to hear, and her brothers all got Daddy complexes about it." Harry clarified, rather to their distress. There wasn't a Gryffindor not hiding a giggle behind his or her hand.

The stern Head of House frowned "I see. And perhaps you will clarify that, Mr. Potter?"

"With respect, Ma'am. No it wouldn't. it is Ginny's story to tell." He answered bluntly. Was refusing a McGonagall 'request' even allowed? "But I would ask you to contact Sirius with a request to meet with Dumbledore as soon as possible.".

She reflexively asked "What does this concern?"

"Well, ordinarily I might just leave it at personal business" he said, looking around with a bit of malice "But let's just say there's some truth to the Heir of Slytherin rumors." Needless to say, the rest of the day was very interesting for him.

Abcij

It amused Sirius to keep them waiting until the next day. Especially once Harry assured him no one's life was at risk. And Harry appreciated the minor prank. It was even better when, in the Headmaster's office he pompously declared "It trust this will not take up too time. I do have important business at the Ministry to attend to."

"It is your brat, mutt, that set this meeting. And therefore any agenda." Snape sneered "Why exactly are we here, Potter?"

Sirius jumped in before Harry could "You weren't invited Snivilus."

"Snivilus?" queried Harry with a grin.

Dumbledore frowned "Come, Sirius, let us allow childhood grievances in the past. Harry, I assure you Professor Snape has my utmost trust. Now, please, what is on your mind this morning."

"Well, sure, Albus." Answered Harry "Except that my guardian does have the right to decide if Snivilus- was that it Sirius?- stays or not?"

Highly displeased, Minerva put in "It is inappropriate to refer to the Headmaster by his first name Potter!"

"Well, he uses mine, McGonagall. What's good for the goose…" he countered flippantly.

Dumbledore's glare was withering "Enough of this. Now, you asked for this meeting Harry. I invited Professor Snape on this occasion. What news have you of The Heir of Slytherin?"

"Harry, do not answer that question as long as Snivilus is here." Sirius ordered. To which, the boy apparently nodded meekly. "We can stand here up to ten minutes, then I will have to leave and well… you know my conditions for discussions with my Godson."

Severus again displayed a sneer and said "You have always been as rotten as your leader, Black."

"My Father was a great man!" yelled Harry, pushing out of his seat.

Severus countered contemptuously "Your father was a swine."

"I hear that from Malfoy all the time!" now Harry was really mad "And my mother was a Mudblood whore, right! Well both your parents were greaseball arseholes! Just like their son!"

For a second, Severus was in one of his own worst memories. It only just showed on his face, then was gone "That will be two hundred points for insulting a professor, Potter."

"He leaves, now!" snarled Sirius with a canine intensity "Or we do. And, Harry is right, a little complaint is sometimes more fun. As it is I am learning a lot from reviewing the records of points. You'll have my full report before I take Harry on a well deserved vacation."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and finally relented "Severus, go. Harry I expect you to apologize to Professor Snape."

"After he does." Harry shot right back "In front of the school."

Something on a shelf suddenly exploded. The Headmaster was shocked, he hadn't displayed accidental magic since he was a boy. When the Potions Professor was gone, he scolded "Harry I hope you understand you have guaranteed a powerful enemy today."

"Snape was my enemy the day he saw me." Harry countered, then brought a bound leather book out of his robes pocket [He deliberately put it there, instead of with his own Diary] and asked "Do you recognize the initials on this?"

Minerva was mildly frustrated "Surely you cannot expect-"

"Hush, Minerva." Said Dumbledore "Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is his handwriting, stylized as well. And he was the best Transfiguration student I ever taught. The only class he excelled better in was Defense. Head Boy the year you started, if my memory recalls."

Harry rolled his eyes impatiently "Stop with the mystery!" And wrote in the air, just as Old Harry described TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then waved his wand. The letters rearranged themselves to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

McGonagall flinched. Sirius was surprised but not fearful. Dumbledore just nodded knowingly and asked "How did you come by this Harry?"

"I've been researching everything available anywhere about Voldemort." Harry lied, but it fit his high grades and studying reputation "I found his true name. Actually Minerva McGonagall, you returned to your maiden name after your husband died, was a Second Year when Tom was Head Boy. Anyway, a girl was writing in it, and recognized it for what it was."

She blinked, shocked "T-t-tom is You-Know-Who? He was s-s-so nice."

"That's what they said about Hitler." Said Harry, pointedly. "I think some magical echo still remains on it?"

Dumbledore waved his wand over the Diary for a minute, then nodded "It does indeed, Harry. Very dangerous dark magic my boy. You should have involved a professor at once."

"Who?" he demanded derisively "Snape? And I don't trust either of you."

The Headmaster took the opportunity to raise his issue "About your Aunt and Uncle. I have spoken to them and they have agreed to accept you back. Now, related to that, it was only under the condition of certain ummm…. Monetary considerations-"

"He's paying them, Harry." Sirius translated.

Dumbledore head shook slightly "More precisely. I advanced Vernon and Petunia from my personal funds. Gringotts apparently received instructions changing access privileges, so Sirius I suppose I need your authorization as Harry's guardian to reimburse my account for the expense and the regular weekly payment while you're staying-"

"Harry, what do you know about this?" asked Sirius, already knowing the answer.

Shrugging, the boy answered "Oh. The goblins told me someone was paying the Dursleys to care for me. Since I decided I was never going back I told them to stop any pay to them."

"You are not of age Harry. It was wrong of you to leave your Aunt and Uncle." Lectured Dumbledore "And, also not being of age, you cannot make major decisions on your account. Nor did the Goblins act appropriately in following your directions. Now, Sirius, if you please."

Again, the former convict deferred "Harry, perhaps you could explain that to the Headmaster."

"Gladly." He gritted his teeth "You see, the Dursleys treat me about the same as a House Elf by one of the Dark families. So, even before Sirius was freed, I decided I was done being a slave. I never will set foot in that house again. Not even if Sirius wasn't around. I'd go where I spent the past two summers."

Dumbledore shifted tactics "And where exactly was that, Harry?"

"None of your business!" he snarled, deliberately looking away "And don't try that Legilimency shite either!"

To this, McGonagall snapped "Respect, Mr. Potter! And watch your language."

"Would you like to deduct points, Minerva?" asked Sirius, coldly. "Our appeal will detail EXACTLY why Harry told off the Headmaster. Is Rita Skeeter still after a good story?"

At a cue from her boss, the Deputy Headmistress backed down. And he changed subjects "Back to the matter of The Heir of Slytherin, Harry am I to take that you know something about the Chamber of Secrets? Would it, by chance, be in what is famously known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Harry was suddenly worried.

At this Dumbledore grinned "Apparently we both have a secret the other wants."

"Not really, Albus." Sirius interrupted, and cryptically added "Think about the map, Harry. How he knows isn't important. The question is can he get in?"

Dumbledore was displeased, he'd hooked the boy's interest and had his opportunity snatched away. If only Sirius hadn't been present he would have obtained some useful information. Without a noticeable gap, he acknowledged "True, I do not. Professor McGonagall, we should make it a priority to gain access to the Chamber as quickly as possible. If you will have all of the staff join me."

"You won't be able to get in." said Harry, with a self-assured smirk "You need a Parseltongue. Salazar did a real good job with the magic there."

"I stand corrected. Professor, have the staff join myself and Harry." Dumbledore amended.

Sirius grinned as he pointed out "Is that wise now, Albus? It is near curfew. I wouldn't want to see Harry get in trouble."

"No penalty will accrue on this occasion." Said Dumbledore, mildly irritated. His eyebrow twitched when the former convict just smiled.

Abcij

In the second floor girls' loo was Sirius, Harry and a mob of professors. He shook his head "Uh-huh. Too many. Sally might get nervous. Me, Sirius and Dumbledore. Only because he is the headmaster."

"Potter, you do not dictate to us. Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape growled.

Remembering Dumbledore's commitment, he retorted "Sod off Greasy! You can't punish me here!"

"Harry is correct on this occasion, my promise could be interpreted that way." He sighed.

To which Harry grinned happily and waved "Buhbye Snivilus. Now, Professor, Sirius, wands please."

"Just what is down there, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

Harry mischievously replied "Remember what you said about the Chamber of Secrets? The horror within."

"Sounds like fun." Answered Sirius cheerfully, twirling his wand before dropping it in the boy's hand.

Snape growled "Are you going to let this child get away with impugning your authority?"

"Hey Myrtle!" Harry abruptly yelled "Sevvy over here, he's an intruder!"

The murdered Ravenclaw came out of her u-bend screeching and flew maddeningly fast circles around the Potions Professor, who stumbled about, yelled, tried to aim his wand, and eventually fell into a toilet.

"Thank you Harry, that was fun." She giggled, then kissed his cheek.

Sirius winked "Way to go kiddo."

"Aww…bugger." Harry complained with a blush "Now, nobody but the three of us. Myrtle, if they're any trouble ask Peeves for help. Ok?" he blushed when the ghost cuddled him. Turning away, he hissed ~~Open~~

Sirius openly gaped at the roughly forty-foot skin that was one of the first things they saw. That, along with more than a dozen skins of other sizes, were very intimidating. "Harry, you and I are going to have a talk about looking before you leap. Did you really face something this big?"

"Oh no." Harry answered "Sally is much bigger. She likes to spend most of her time behind that sculpture." He hissed at some length and the basilisk …well… slithered out of the mouth.

The pair of adult wizards covered their eyes reflexively. They heard a barely audible grinding of the snake moving, then more hissing in two different voices.

Then Harry laughed "Sally says you need to watch where you're going. Open your eyes, she won't look directly at you. Don't you know a basilisk's stare is only deadly when they want it to be?"

"How did you survive the first time, Harry?" asked Sirius. Still shading his eyes.

He replied "I'm a Parseltongue. The eyes can't hurt me." Then he had a rather lengthy hissing exchange "Headmaster, Slytherin did put Sally here a thousand years ago, but as a protector to the school. The attacks both this year and in the 40s were a misuse by Voldemort. Sally is fairly content with the rats that come in here from time to time, but just wishes she could get out for a little variety. NOT, she promises, human flesh. I mentioned the Dark Forest as a place she could hunt."

"Centaurs, Unicorns and Merpeople in Black lake should not be eaten either." Dumbledore said.

After translating that, Harry said "Sally agrees to your requests, young wizard. Her words."

"I accept the comparison." Dumbledore replied with a light chuckle "This is a remarkable chamber. Amazing that it went undiscovered through all the centuries, dozens of headmasters and thousands of teachers."

Harry explained "Sally said because we were too young for it. She doesn't mean you or me. She means people and most of us still are. So far, she knows of three. Three? Who? Well, that's not nice! What do you mean when the time is right? Fine be that way! She says it's time for us to go."


	9. Chapter 9:2nd Year pt5

**[a/n]** I love it when Sirius goes all Pureblood on the Purebloods

2nd Year [pt5]

In the predawn of a June morning, Harry was exercising as usual. His latest project was building up to running around Black Lake. He still wasn't capable of doing so at a sprint, so when he stopped he did his usual sets of situps and pushups. Ron, who had begun to join the fitness effort, did not get up this morning. Nor did Harry make any effort. Neville was out, still gamely trying to keep pace. And with summer, others were in the unofficial club. Harry's voice could occasionally be heard yelling encouragement "Good job McClaggen! Move it Zabini! Yeah Bones! Hop to it Luna! You were a better Seeker than Malfoy, Flint!"

"Bastard Potter!" the yell came a split second before a fist hit the side of Harry's head. He was helping Susan to the Hospital Wing to treat a twisted ankle. "Stay the bloody hell away from my sister!"

Madam Pomfrey fussed over them "What are the two of up to? Miss Bones, kicking classmates in the head is not a customary form of exercise!"

"She didn't Ma'am." Explained Harry "Susan twisted her ankle while running with the rest of us. I was helping her here and Ron Weasley kicked me in the head."

Abcij

The Leaving Feast was wrapping up, tonight everyone was at their own House table. But through some clever seating and with the help of Hedwig, Harry was carrying on conversations with Luna, Daphne, Flint, Hermione and Susan.

"Attention! Please!" the piercing voice and tapping on a wine glass of Professor McGonagall stopped all conversation.

Dumbledore stood grandly and announced "Another year, gone! And, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. The points stand thus. Gryffindor 488 points, Hufflepuff 440 points, Slytherin 427 points and Ravenclaw 365 points. Well done Gryffindor, well done."

Harry's House burst into applause.

"However, a last minute incident must be taken into account." He declared.

The same had happened last year, it raised much interest, and suspense.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley it is utterly unacceptable to assault a fellow student." The Headmaster glared down his nose, everyone could tell where he was looking "Especially one who is aiding someone who is injured. Fifty points from Gryiffindor. Hufflepuff wins the House Cup!"

The Badger table burst into cheers. Professor Sprout fainted. Much to everyone's amusement. Susan locked eyes with Harry and apologized from across the room. He just shrugged and clapped a few times.

"Nice going Weasley!" Dean Thomas sneered. Seamus Finnegan threw his hat in Ron's face. All the other Weasleys were targets of similar displays of displeasure.

Ron shouted "It's Potter's fault!"

"Who lost the points?" asked a harassed Percy, glaring at his brother.

No Weasley was particularly popular as the students prepared to board the Hogwarts Express. With the exception of a few Hufflepuffs who thanked him effusively for his help in their win. It seemed it was the first time since the early 70s that Hufflepuff won. Ron wasn't happy about it.

Abcij

 _The end of the year. If you haven't freed Dobby yet, here's how it happened. I chased down Lucius told him I had something of his and shoved Tom's Diary in his hand. Lucius ordered Dobby to take it. In the Diary was my sock. If an elf's owner gives him clothes the elf is free. No elf wants to be free because they quickly wither and die. Like a plant out of water. Don't make him a Potter elf right away though. He needs to muddle about for a bit. By the way, if you really piss off Lucius to the point where he pulls his wand be prepared to duck. FAST!_

"Worthless Elf!" Lucius Malfoy poked the back of Dobby's head with his cane "You will collect Young Master's trunk and immediately return it to the Manor. Is that understood?"

The scrawny, grungy looking creature whined pathetically and rubbed his head "Yes, sir."

"Bloody bastard!" Harry cursed under his breath, he was only a few feet away, under his Invisibility Cloak. He slipped from under it, leaving his luggage hidden and called out "Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours!"

Every bit the nobleman, Lucius looked down his nose at the book thrust into his hand and sneered "Mine? I have no idea what you are talking about, ridiculous boy." He contemptuously dropped it into his servant's hands and stuck up his other hand to signal his son.

"Open it!" Harry whispered to the little creature "Open it!"

Dobby did so and his eyes bugged out. His voice filled with disbelieving delight "Master has given Dobby a sock. Master freed Dobby! Dobby is free!"

Harry smirked, feeling very happy with himself. Exactly copying from the original timeline he pulled up his pant leg, exposing his bare foot. His expression right then as good as any Marauder look.

"You lost ME MY SERVANT!" Lucius was enraged, and whipped out his wand. Harry followed the advice of Old Harry and ran. FAST!

"Potter! Headmaster Dumbledore informed me of the Basilisk supplies available in the Chamber of Secrets." Professor Snape grabbed him as he was leaving the station. "You will take me there, at once."

This just wasn't Harry's day, he yanked himself free and reached for both his wand and a red shoelace Portkey. He snarled "We're not in class. Bugger off Snivilus! _Activate_." This one was set to take him directly to #12 Grimmauld Pl.

The next second they were… elsewhere "Take us back instantly! And obey my orders!"

An ancient House Elf popped in "How can Kreacher help Harry Potter? Who is the greasy one?"

"Harry!" Sirius Black in robe and one slipper came running down the stairs "What're you doing here Snape? And let go of him. Kreacher, take ONLY greasy to the Thames and drop him in."

The elf grinned maliciously, pulled on Snape's robe and vanished. Leaving behind a confused Sirius and an angry Harry. And a very disheveled young witch.

"So what's going on? Why aren't you on the Express? Why was Snape here?" asked Sirius in a rapid fire series of questions.

Harry looked at the top of the stairs and, ignoring his Godfather said "Hi, Miss. I'm Harry Potter. Sirius, she looks a lot like Ginny, except …err… bigger. I mean TALLER!"

"Bigger?" asked Sirius with a mischievous whisper, then "That is Ellen. She's a Wizrngamot page. i…uhmmm…guess…ahh tomorrow night, hun."

Ellen smiled. With a flick of her wand, she was fully dressed "Sure, I imagine you two have a lot to catch up on. Good night, My Lord." And ran her lips across Sirius' face before wriggling out the door.

"I can spend lots of time in my tent." Harry offered with a smile.

To which Sirius demurred "I promised my Godson a vacation and he's getting one. A couple nights, though, I won't argue. So, you have a bit of explaining to do, young man. We'll get to Snivilus later. I would appreciate the full story of how you ended up talking to a basilisk and why you needed to."

"Well… I need Kreacher, too. _Kreacher_!" Harry then began in earnest "Voldemort will be back. I'm getting some help. It started with a letter telling me to take my studies seriously. Shut up Sirius! Hahaha. Living with the Dursleys I couldn't outperform Dudley, but I stopped that as soon as I walked into Hogwarts. And I started working out and eating, more than I ever did with them."

The old elf hissed angrily "Mistress is right! Muggles is evil!"

"Not all Muggles, Kreacher." Harry corrected him, glad of the opportunity to shift topics "Any more than all Wizards. And I promise, I'll help with the house over the summer. Tell me, do you recognize the left-over magic on this?"

Taking the Diary, the elf sniffed it and touched it, even licked it "Yes, sir Harry Potter, sir."

"Because you have something just like it, don't you?" it wasn't a question "Something Regulus gave you when he died."

Kreacher suddenly looked miserable and began weeping "Kreacher failed Master! Kreacher tried to obey! But Kreacher could not! Dark Lord magic too strong for Kreacher!"

"My brother was a Death Eater." Sirius said angrily "He kowtowed to that evil bastard."

Kreacher glared at him "Master Regulus was good master! Master Regulus protected Kreacher from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Master Regulus wanted to leave His service. Hunted his great treasure. Found it Master Regulus did! But bad Kreacher could not serve last command!"

"What did Regulus tell you to do?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer from his Diary.

He replied "Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy his treasure."

"And if I had a way to do that?" asked Harry.

Sirius blinked "I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. A little scary."

"Show! Please show! Harry Potter, sir, show! Kreacher needs to know! Show! Please!" the elf popped back even before the smoke of his departure dissipated.

He was dancing around like Dobby on a sugar rush, Harry thought. "My trunk? Oh! It's here, how did that happen?"

"How exactly did you and Snape get here, Harry?" asked Sirius.

He showed the shoelace and answered "Portkey.-oops- can we just move on?"

That moment of awkwardness was interrupted by Kreacher again urging "Show! Please show! Harry Potter, sir, show! Kreacher needs to know! Show! Please!"

"Yes let's." Harry said, just as eagerly. He was stuck for a reason as to how he had a portkey when Sirius didn't make it. He rushed over to his trunk, opened it, brought out a gallon jug full of a sickly black fluid and carefully unwrapped a milky white dagger, caution "Don't touch this, either of you. It's basilisk venom. Kreacher, I'll fill the tooth with the venom. You put the locket on the floor. I'll tell it to open in Parseltongue, and you stab it. Right?"

The elf nodded and took the poison filled weapon. Eager to fulfil his master's orders. The Horcrux said many hateful things, many of which were even true, to convince the elf not to strike. But Kreacher was entirely too committed and determined to be swayed. He struck yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KREACHER IS A GOOD ELF!"

"Yes, you are, my friend." Harry knelt beside him and patted his shoulder "Now, I want you to go rest. You need it and deserve it. I don't want you to so much as rinse a spoon for 24 hours. Me and Sirius can take care of ourselves that long."

Sirius nodded and after Kreacher vanished, summarized "Portkey to my house? Opened the Chamber of Secrets? Took out a Voldemort possessed teacher? First name basis with the greatest wizard of our age? Parseltongue? Secret Hideaway? Horcruxes? And I'm sure that isn't it. Care to explain?"

"I trust you, Sirius…more than any adult… I wouldn't've believed it myself." Harry babbled a bit "Except for one. I only met him once. He shook hands with Hagrid and said he was with The Old Crowd. That he owed my parents and every once in a while he sends me something about what's happening. He's never been wrong."

It was enough of the truth that Sirius nodded in acceptance "Maybe he's a seer. Do you think I could meet him?"

"Dunno." Harry tried not to flinch. Here was another half-truth "I only saw him the one time. He only writes to me. He set up my secret place and magicked it so no one else could find it. All this has me a little tired, can I get a nap?"

Sirius finally nodded. If there was one thing he wasn't concerned about it was Harry skiving homework "One thing, my Godson" he offered "Your father used that same face in the aftermath of a real good prank. Obviously you're not telling me the whole truth here and that's alright, just be aware that your three favorite professors have seven years exposure to it. I do have some Black books for you on Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Thanks Sirius." The boy replied, yawning.

 _Year Two over, Harry. I'm deeply proud of how I killed the basilisk and as long as you're reading this I know you were successful one way or the other. If it's still alive, it needs food. Tell it about the arcomantula nest about 5 miles northeast of Hagrid's hut in the Dark Forest. Year Three is difficult for me to advise on. Telling you of Sirius' innocence and hopefully freeing him, throws out all my knowledge for it. The Weasleys won a trip to Egypt, their picture appeared in The Daily Prophet and Sirius escaped Azkaban when he saw Peter as Ron's pet. That led to Dementors [Dark creatures who guard the prison that can suck your soul] being stationed at Hogwarts. If you haven't yet, make an effort to get to know Remus Lupin, first decent DADA Professor and friend of Dad. Hermione has a problem this year, she overdoes her classes by using a Time Tuner. But you shouldn't need to know that to help, just get a look at her class schedule. My plan has you able to pass your OWLs theory and practicals before the end of this year. Puberty is about to hit. Hopefully you'll end up taller than me. Sirius will sign your Hogsmeade permission slip. Funny how close your hideout is, huh? There are weekly trips. Ask a girl._

Harry was woken up very rudely. It was past midnight when an owl entered his bedroom. And because he was asleep, the owl landed next to Hedwig and sat there with the letter on its leg; and sat; and sat; and sat! Until it finally exploded!

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

YOU THIEVING LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S DIARY! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU! DO NOT! AND I MEAN N-O-T! COME NEAR MY HOUSE OR MY CHILDREN AGAIN!

Hedwig attacked the Weasley owl, pecking his head and finally grabbing him in her talons slapping him out the window with the ease of a professional baseball player putting one over the fence.

Sirius, too, was awakened by the Howler. He knew exactly how Tom's Diary ended up in his Godson's possession. He'd been considering a friendly meeting to help the kids get over their issues in a civilized manner. Just now, he was blood mad. He put down his initial plan to set fire to Mrs. Weasley's dress, first concern being to calm down a crying preteen. By the time that was accomplished his mother's Pureblood education had kicked in, and he set to his own letter.

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _As Head of the Weasley Family, you are hereby summoned to answer for your libelous and slanderous attacks. Your wife and Hogwarts aged children are also commanded to appear. Present yourself to the Ministry of Magic by 10AM Monday, at a courtroom to be determined by the Ministry. Failure to comply will result in summary judgment. By order of The Ancient and Noble House of Black. Acting for Our ward and protectorate Harry James Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

 _Sirius Orion Black II_

After nine months of 'lazing' as Harry called it, he spent all weekend pushing his working out hard. If he was awake, he was running or doing situps or pushups. When he was eating, he was reading specifically about Occlumency. Sirius began poking at his defenses to help him get familiar with the sensations.

Abcij

"What did you do to my father, Potter?" Draco Malfoy confronted him just as he stepped out of the Floo in the main Ministry receiving hall.

Sirius came through a moment later and caught the boy with a punch to the head "Come, young sir, let us leave the riffraff to their little affairs."

"My Lord Black, surely you have the time to assist a member of your family." Narcissa Malfoy requested, regally "You may know my husband was recently …ahhmmm… detained for an incident at the Hogwarts Express station."

A hand on Harry's shoulder quieted him, and Sirius replied after a second's pause "Why no, Lady Malfoy I had not heard of any such occurrence. I shall surely look into the circumstances and do what I feel appropriate shortly. I do have another appointment in regards to some business for my Godson. Perhaps, you've not met him. Harry Potter? Harry, my cousin Narcissa Black Malfoy."

Draco was standing again after the stunning blow. Several Aurors had come on the scene and he could merely glare at the pair.

"Charmed, m'Lady, despite my acquaintance with Draco, I have been denied the pleasure." He said, just touching his lips to her hand and smirking at his school nemesis "Harry Potter, at your service."

Narcissa gave no outward sign she was anything less than delighted as she replied "Yes, indeed, your reputation precedes you, young sir. I have heard some remarkable tales of your …ahhmmm… exploits … at Hogwarts."

"Just typical events in a boy's journey to manhood." He countered, modestly "Godfather, of course you must assist the Lady as soon as we are finished. Your permission to greet my schoolmate?"

She nodded "Thank you for your courtesy, young master Potter. And of course you have that permission."

"Until later, then Ma'am." He again bowed over her hand and pecked it, smiled and offered his hand "Draco? I trust you will have a delightful summer."

The blonde boy had to be nudged by his mother into returning the gesture "Yes, Harry" he gritted out, repressing a shiver he did not know the cause of "Thank you for the thought. You too."

Abcij

Out of each other's hearing, Narcissa scolded her son "Draco! Can you not even maintain a semblance of courtesy? Your father is in enough trouble because of Potter! You are lucky he did not publicly ask where we needed to meet!"

"Yes Mother." He grumbled.

Abcij

"Excellent Harry!" Sirius enthused "Wait'll Lucius hears about that!"

To which he retorted "All due to your teachings, Godfather." For which, he was slapped on the back of the head.

Abcij

In Courtroom 6, the Weasley family was waiting, and the Lord Black was currently ten minutes late. "How dare that man keep us waiting!" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

"Molly, please, hold your temper. It is what got you…. And Ginevra… into trouble in the first place." Dumbledore scolded, blithely ignoring the girl's objection to her full name.

So at 10:12AM Sirius and Harry entered. With no apology or explanation for the delay, Sirius waved Harry to a chair and indicated "Weasleys, you may be seated. Albus, I did not request your presence. You do not have any jurisdiction in a private matter between families."

"Of course not, Sirius." He replied "However, I was asked to assist the Weasleys in this affair as a courtesy. You know they are not a wealthy family. And were most concerned about their rights under the law."

Sirius shrugged "The law was of little value to me, or Harry, a decade ago. This concerns threats and accusations made by multiple Weasleys against the heir of House Potter and by extension House Black."

"It's not a lie that Harry stole my Diary, he told me so himself." Ginny gritted out angrily "I thought you were my friend."

Sirius waved her off callously "That is the last and least of matters here. Molly Weasley slandered the Potter heir with a public Howler. Ronald actually assaulted Harry, the fact that Harry had reflexes quick enough to dodge is irrelevant. Fred, George and …ahhh… Percival were only prevented from a followup assault by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. These are my concerns as the guardian of the Potter heir. Now, Harry wishes to directly address Ginevra personally. And, as this is a personal matter between our children. Harry has a concern about the matter being publicized, however as he told your boys, the full truth need go no further than them."

"Utterly unacceptable." Percy declared. "If Potter has some justification for his criminal act, let him say so." The other brothers nodded as did their mother.

Last word went with Mr. Weasley "I frequently allow my children to go their own way. Make their own mistakes as it were. And be there to ease the hurt when they decide wrong. However, in this instance, my daughter's feelings are not the primary concern. Mr. Potter was a loyal friend to all five of my children for two years. Regardless, I would pledge my family will never harm Mr. Potter."

"You're alright with everyone staying? Even Dumbledore?" asked Harry. And when Ginny gave a careless shrug, he continued, "So be it. Ginny had a Diary. I saw Mr. Malfoy slip it into her cauldron that day in Diagon Alley when he and Mr. Weasley fought. After that she was acting different almost right away. I picked it up for her once and felt Dark Magic. The thing was evil! I had to get it away from her. She was my friend. And as soon as I held it I somehow knew the cause of all the petrifications. The Chamber of Secrets, the horror within that McGonagall told us-"

Dumbledore interrupted, correcting "That is Professor McGonagall, Harry."

"I am Lord Potter, Albus." The boy countered.

Mrs. Weasley scolded "Don't be disrespectful, boy."

"You're not my mother!" he snapped, annoyed "Now, to continue. The horror in the Chamber is a basilisk. I read somewhere about them, and as a Parselmouth, I knew I was immune to its death glare. So I went into the Chamber, and asked her to bite the book. That killed the curse."

Mr. Weasley scolded his daughter "Ginny! What have I told you about talking to things that you can't tell where their brain is?"

"I didn't think, Daddy." She answered meekly "Tom was my friend."

That caught the Headmaster's ear and he immediately turned to the girl "Did you say Tom?"

"As in TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." Harry clarified, drawing the letters in the air as his Diary told him, then rearranging them to read I AM LORD VOLDEMORT "I wasn't kidding when I said Dark Magic. Myrtle Henderson was the victim of its creation. I was trying to keep this from him, Ginny, but you insisted. I took Dumbledore and some other Professors into the Chamber. Sally, the Basilisk, is no threat to anyone in Hogwarts. She was being controlled by Tom's Diary through Ginny. She can hunt food in the Forbidden Forest. Don't worry, I told her not to attack Unicorns and Centaurs, there's plenty of acromantulas."

The Weasleys were all horrified by that revelation. Ginny was in tears and her crying was the only sound for several minutes. She got out of her mother's lap and walked over to Harry "I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault."

"I knew you were going to be upset when I told you." Replied Harry "But you ran away from me without giving me a chance to really explain."

She sniffled "I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't even want to think of Tom being You-Know-Who."

"Use the name Gin. You've earned the right." He told her "Remember Hermione? Fear of the name-"

She finished "Only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Friends again?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled back "Never stopped being."

"Well, that is resolved, I have some questions Harry." Said Dumbledore "You seem remarkably well informed for a student who has only two years under his belt."

Sirius pointed out plainly "That wasn't a question, Albus. And you will also discover Harry is rapidly building real shields that will prevent your nosiness."

"That was most rude, Mr. Black." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

Sirius gave her a cold look "Our business is concluded. The Weasley family may depart. Just bear this in mind, I will take extreme measures should anything happen to my Godson. Good day." And so stunned were they, that they silently complied.

"You answered every mystery that happened this entire year." Said Dumbledore "What you have not explained, Harry, is how you figured out a thousand-year-old legend. How you knew Miss Weasley's Diary belonged to Voldemort. And how you knew how to destroy it. Explain."

Harry tugged on the flap of his wizard hat, shielding his eyes. He hadn't felt a Legilimency probe, but it got his point across. In this case though, he told the truth just not nearly ALL of the truth "I read a lot in the library."

"Of that, I am quite aware." Dumbledore said, with irritation "Madam Prince reports your library time nearly matches Miss Granger. However that statement does not begin to answer my question."

Sirius intervened "Headmaster, I have…what I mean… seeing only Harry's summer activities… if he states he learned what he needed to solve a thousand-year-old Hogwarts mystery is by reading in Hogwarts' library, well then I would have to conclude he is telling the truth. I suspect your only difficulty is that you didn't solve it in the century you have been there. In other words, you're jealous." To which Harry giggled.

Abcij

"Good afternoon, Amy." Sirius Black entered the holding cell area of the Ministry of Magic with a smile on his face.

The Head of the DMLE frowned at him "I would have thought you'd be sour on my offices as you have not deigned to do so since your release."

"Oh I apologize, Amy." He said, meaning it "I suppose I was, please accept my assurance it was nothing personal. No, you do get a different view of the place when you are a visitor as opposed to a …uhhmm… guest. I believe you know my Godson, Harry."

She nodded "Yes I do. Quite the potion stirrer, isn't he?"

"Not according to Snape." The soon-to-be Third Year quipped.

The adults frowned, even Sirius after Madam Bones did. But, Harry heard a giggle and saw a flash of red "Too right, Harry!"

"Hiya Sue." He grinned at his classmate "How's the summer?"

She gave a negligent shrug "You mean all one day of it? Just killing a few days before Hannah comes back from Iceland. Can't think of a better place to spend it than watching Auntie lock up the baddies."

"Especially Lucy." Harry asked with an irreverent tone.

Again Susan giggled "That's not nice, Harry."

He looked at her cross-eyed and stuck out his tongue.

"Mr. Malfoy is one of our leading citizens." The distasteful witch Harry met previously lectured "Children should be seen, not heard."

Harry glared at her "Shouldn't secretaries just answer calls for the boss?"

"Madam Umbridge, this is currently a Law Enforcement matter. I will report to Minister Fudge as soon as I have something to report." Madam Bones intervened and after she left Amelia commented to Harry "Young man, Undersecretary means something different in our world than what it means among Muggles. Imagine her as next in line to the throne. I compliment you on the quality of your enemies."

Sirius smirked and faux-whispered "That means she likes you. Might we meet with the Malfoys now, Madam."

Abcij

"Good afternoon Cissy, Lucius annnnnd Draco." Sirius greeted them expansively.

Amelia formally identified herself and continued "I am here as a referee only. There will be an obedience to civility that can only be described as beyond exemplary. And any violence will be swiftly and mercilessly punished. I trust I am clear? Lastly, my niece, Susan, is present as an observer only. Call it a take your daughter to work day."

"Greetings, Miss Bones." Draco said, most charmingly bowing and clicking his heels.

Susan blushed faintly and smiled "Seeing you is agreeable, Young Master Malfoy."

"Gag!" said Harry, inaudibly enough to be ignored.

Narcissa stood and regally responded "Your consideration in our time of difficulty is appreciated, Lord Black."

"My indulgence in this matter is very carefully drawn. I would inform you that I oppose many of the beliefs our parents espoused." Sirius began, looked around for a reaction and continued "To start, I intend offering an invitation to return to the Family to your sister. I further intend to foreswear all Black allegiance to Voldemort, should he return the Ancient and Noble House of Black will publicly ally itself with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter in seeking revenge upon the murderer of my Godson's family and my brother."

She nodded "Of course, you are the Titular Head of the Family."

"While you live." Lucius added.

Sirius only smiled "I have no fear of death, dear cousin-in-law. I have already seen it. More times than you can imagine. Shall we move on?"

"Yes, let's." Harry grumbled "I'm not used to sitting for this long."

Draco sneered at that "Yes, Potter, the whole school has seen you and your ridiculous grunting all over. No more than the stupid beasts your overgrown idiot breeds."

"Why you!" Harry started, then counted to ten. Very slowly. "Sorry, Madam Bones, of course what I mean to say is that how I spend my time is my affair. The same being true for my cousin."

That, Sirius grinned at while Madam Bones nodded and Susan hid a giggle with a cough. Draco looked utterly revolted.

Then Sirius reclaimed the conversation "Right. As I understand it, Lord Malfoy is charged with child endangerment and attempted murder. Right Madam Bones?"

"That is correct Lord Black." Amelia answered formally.

Lucius gave a growl "Rubbish."

"There are several witnesses to you beginning the Killing Curse." Sirius retorted in a reasonable tone. "So, let's get serious… no pun intended… Harry is willing to say he misheard what Lucius started to say. You plead guilty to drawing a wand improperly, pay a… what, Madam Bones… GG100 fine."

She nodded "Plus an 11 Sickle 9 Knut court handling fee."

"In return for?" asked Lucius coldly.

Sirius smiled maliciously "I want House Malfoy to buy out House Black of all our joint business ventures. For cash. At rates beneficial to House Black. All transactions closed within twelve months."

"How did you get Saint Potter to go along with that?" growled Draco.

Sirius silenced Harry with a look and answered "That is between me and Harry. Are we agreed? Shall we swear on it?"

"Agreed." Lucius looked like he'd swallowed Hippogryff dung.

Sirius held up a finger, adding "And I require a private conversation with Narcissa and Draco."

"Why?" Lucius demanded.

Sirius answered, as curtly "Black business. And your oath you will not try to obtain it by any means."

"Agreed." Said Lucius after seeing the quiet determination in Sirius.

The Black Head denied "No. An actual magical oath."

"I am the Head of House Malfoy. A member of the Wizengamot. My word is NOT to be questioned." His tone was full of anger.

"It is by me." Sirius smiled back "Your trial for attempted murder awaits."

To which, after a full minute, he snarled "I, Lucius Malfoy, to swear upon my life and magic not to seek details of the conversation between my wife, son and Sirius Black! Acceptable?"

"Satisfactory." Sirius nodded "Madam Bones, I thank you for your courtesy in this matter. If you would please arrange the release of Lord Malfoy. And it was a delight to meet a charming young lady." He stood and kissed Susan's hand, much to the girl's delight.

Harry found it was quite alright for Susan to blush at Sirius' chivalrous behavior, as opposed to Draco's. He immensely enjoyed watching the Malfoy patriarch being taken out of the room with magic suppressors still on.

"I notice, your Godson is still present." Mrs. Malfoy noted, contemptuously.

Sirius answered agreeably "He is, indeed, Cissy. Harry is as much Black by blood as Draco. To get on with it, let's start there, Draco your constant goading of Harry and his friends is contrary even to my mother's way of thought. To new Black policy it is anathema. It ends."

"How dare you!" the blonde boy blustered. "Potter has cons—"

Sirius cut him off "Silence! Listen! I will only cover your first encounter and allow you to contemplate the rest. Your behavior was atrocious! Consider, Harry knew as little about our society as any Muggleborn that day. You walked in strutting your superiority, insulted BOTH of the acquaintances in his compartment, went on to insult the heir of another Ancient and Noble House. One superior to your Father's I point out! Narcissa? Have you not addressed this with him?"

"Apparently I was not given that version." She said, crimson with shame "Some corrective education would seem warranted."

Harry smirked, but remained silent.

"I give you both something to ponder." Sirius concluded "Dumbledore is convinced Voldemort will return to power… somehow. The papers reported what happened with Professor Quirrell. When that happens, there will be another war. Voldemort espousing Pureblood supremacy is a lie. He isn't one. His Father was a Muggle amortentiaed by a near squib. That is what your husband knelt to last time. As Head of House Black I offer you the protection of your Family, both of you. You need not choose now… you have until the day Voldemort obtains a new body. That is all."

Harry followed his Godfather's example, stood, turned on his heels and exited. They returned to Sirius' to discover, apparently, owls had left them something to ponder.

 _Mr. Harry Potter_

 _#12 Grimmauld Pl., London, England_

 _The Zabini Family cordially invites you and a guest to attend the wedding of Our daughter Sabrina to Dean Lockhart. Formal attire expected. The glorious occasion to be held August 12. Please RSVP by July 15, with # of guests. You need not count Lord Black as he is receiving his own invitation._

 _Winston and Endora Zabini_


	10. Chapter 10:3rd Year pt1

**[a/n]** monbade noted Susan is a 'Puff she would have had Potions with Ravenclaw in reviewing yr1 pt3. But I distinctly recall seeing her sitting next to Ron

 **[a/n0]** It's my birthday so here's my gift to my audience.

3rd Year [pt1]

Next couple of weeks were routine for Harry. Working out, studying, writing to his penpals. Neville emphatically reinforced Sirius' advice that bringing a companion to the Zabini wedding was a must. Blaise's letter assumed that he already had a date. His letters to Ginny resumed, as did hers back, they found their way back to friendship and Hedwig was a regular visitor to the Burrow. Of the Weasley boys, only Percy returned to his pre-Diary relationship with Harry. The twins and Ron fed off each other deciding no apology was owed.

"I'd like to see you invite Hermione Granger." Was Sirius' suggestion "You two had a real rough go, so it would be a nice apology. Muggleborns don't get invited to weddings, I'm sure she'd be fascinated."

Harry laughed "Oh Merlin! She'd never shut up! Questions questions questions! I asked Blaise and he said no, his family wouldn't be offended. And since it's their party. Is anybody going to invite Ginny?"

"Blood traitor that she is?" Sirius confirmed his Godson's suspicions "I'd suggest Neville."

Abcij

Wizard weddings were simple affairs, even among the elite which the Zabinis were, consisting primarily of signing documents in the Ministry. The important part was the reception. And among the top upper crust, everything about the reception was judged. Who sat with who, and where. The quality of decorations and servers. Only vaguely related, and not of the elite, Luna and her father were near the rear. Same for the Weasleys. In the middle were Hogwarts professors and core Zabini and Lockhart relatives. In front of the marriage party itself were the Ancient and Noble Houses seated alphabetically.

The bride and groom were radiant beyond any guest. As was supposed to be. Harry looked around at all the Lockharts, the groom a youthful version of his Uncle Gilderoy, and stifled an eye roll. He vowed not to mention DADA during the event.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart, my congratulations on behalf of the Potter Family." Harry bowed customarily before the married couple and set his gift on the table. He was ceremonious thanked by the proud parents and the new couple.

Blaise pulled his aside as soon as it was appropriate "Granger looks good." He said "I saw Draco's jaw drop and Parkinson looks like she wants blood."

"You think that's something, wait'll I ask Narcissa to dance." Harry replied gravely.

Blaise gaped "You wouldn't!"

"One of my duty dances. As my Godfather so informed me." He answered, then continued "I'm also looking forward to Ron's reaction when I ask Ginny."

The young Slytherin gave his classmate a bow and said sadly "It is much too soon to attend your funeral, my friend."

"I believe we have the first dance, Miss Granger." Harry offered his hand to Hermione and escorted her to the dance floor.

She smiled but was a little troubled "I seem to be generating an exorbitant amount of attention."

"All these Purebloods didn't know a Muggleborn could look so lovely." He countered "Mingle, have fun. It's expected you'll dance with Blaise. And the groom, of course…. So much like your crush, ain't he?"

She shoved at his shoulder "Enough you! I hope he won't mind if I ask some dumb questions."

"Hermione, we're uninformed!" he countered firmly "NOT dumb. Draco, and even Ron, do better than us in some classes because they were born into magic. I'll show you some of the stuff Sirius gave me after the reception. Now, we're a couple songs over my duty limit. Excuse me." He winked mischievous at her.

She was picked up moments later by an older schoolmate she didn't know. She hissed in shock when her friend made a beeline for his nemesis "Harry! No way!"

"Lady Malfoy, might I have this dance?" asked Harry, most correctly, attracting a great deal of attention.

The Malfoy males both snarled at the impudence, but the Lady complied and had an apparently pleasant dance with the boy. "I would be grateful if you pass along my consent to Lord Black's terms. I will abandon my husband the moment he sides with a returned Dark Lord. My son has not told me what he would do."

"Understood Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for the dance." Said Harry.

Later, Ginny smiled up at him "I'd love to dance with you, Harry."

"Aren't you going to stop him, Nev?" complained Ron.

He shrugged "Of course not. I danced with Hermione. So did you." Earning the disfavor of every Weasley boy.

"Sorry about them." Ginny apologized, annoyed she couldn't freely enjoy being in Harry's arms "Mum and Dad both got the message. So did i."

He nodded "I'm glad we're back on good terms. I'm not ready to welcome Ron back into my life until he apologizes AND I know he means it. As for the twin twits, they'll pay, don't know how yet."

"I'm officially neutral on that, alright Harry?" she said, timidly.

He nodded "That's fine. I don't expect you to fight your brothers for me. I can handle them. All four. I faced down a basilisk and killed a professor already. They don't scare me."

"Thanks for the dance, Harry." She squeezed him, in spite of seeing a hostile brother glaring at her.

At the end, of course, Harry was dancing with Hermione "You had a good time? Except for that one arse?"

"Let's not talk about him." She sighed "Did you have fun? Can I ask what you and Mrs. Malfoy discussed?"

To which Harry grinned "Didn't you just love Malfoy's face while I was on the floor with her."

"Yeah, I did. I would not have missed it for the world. Very educational." She admitted sheepishly. And after saying goodnight to their hosts, the Potter-Black party returned to Grimmauld Place. From there, Harry escorted Hermione home.

Abcij

"Not quite on time." Ian Granger commented, unpleasantly.

His wife had spent a most unpleasant evening with her husband, put in sourly "How often have we been to weddings that went on until Sunup?"

"If it were that late, I would've tried some of our drills on the boy, Michelle!" he shot back at her.

Hermione burst in on her parents already half crying "Daddy! How could you? I TOLD you we made up! Harry and Ron are my best friends!" *sob*

"Sir. As Hermione's Father I respect you." Harry put a hand on her shoulder and continued emotionlessly "I won't go over the past which she's already explained. We're friends who had an argument. Nothing you can say will change that. And, frankly, after what I've been through you and all your drills don't scare me a bit. Hermione, sorry about how this ended. I'll write you in a couple days."

Ian invaded the smaller teen's personal space and glared down at him "I see that owl of yours in this out and I'll wring its neck!"

"Mr. Granger, if Hedwig comes back from here with so much as a missing feather I'll feed you to a basilisk, or maybe a troll, or acromantula." He threatened, then kissed his date on the lips briefly "I had a lovely evening Hermione."

And Hermione, grinning sappily, was suddenly left with one outraged parent, and one merely angry and mostly confused one who wanted to know "What are those creatures he just mentioned?"

Abcij

"Never a dull day, huh Harry?" asked Remus Lupin with a sympathetic look.

To which the boy sighed "What's that?" and tromped up the stairs to bed.

 _There's more of Voldemort's Horcruxes floating about, Harry. And this one is a freebie to collect. It's in Hogwarts, a place called the Room of Requirements. It's on the seventh floor. To keep my little friend involved, ask Dobby to show you exactly where. You need to walk back and forth in front of it exactly three times while thinking 'I need The Room of Hidden Things' It's a vast place with hundreds of shelves and thousands of items. Find a white harp, a shelf to your right exactly five feet past that. On the shelf at your knee will be a diadem, a sort of crown, silver with a blue jewel in the center and the carving of a raven. And, a definite mistake I made, kept hunting for another way to kill the next Horcrux. RUBBISH! A BASILISK TOOTH AND VENOM WORKS EVERY TIME! One way or another there's plenty of both in the Chamber. All of that stuff is worth a fortune by the way. Sell through the Goblins. Place some careful restrictions. They can't sell it to any supporter of Voldemort [with the Mark or without]. They can't say who their supplier is. Negotiate hard. Start by offering them a five percent commission. Remind them of the Elf Bank and the Dwarves if they push too high and you need Sirius' approval as your guardian [they HATE details like that] Goblins will comply with the LETTER of every agreement they make. Not what you think it says. Get it in writing, read it yourself, have somebody you absolutely trust read it too. That means they'll have to know about the Chamber._

Harry thought his older self just a bit on the greedy side. He'd ask Sally if there was anything she wanted. He was looking forward to seeing the basilisk again. Harry had his own money making idea. He'd sell all the stuff in the Room of Requirements, like a garage sale.

 _The other Horcruxes we'll handle over Christmas with the help of Sirius and Remus. You might have to let them into a bit more of our secret. I can't precisely advise you how much to let them in. Sirius I would trust absolutely, but there's the matter of having stopped Tom's Diary from possessing Ginny. Anyone with half a brain would wonder if my Diary is the same. Remus is wholeheartedly Dumbledore's man, like Hagrid but with real smarts. My experience with Dumbledore is not pleasant but I hesitate to call him evil. More that he's a control freak. Remus needs a shock, ask him bluntly if he had to choose between you and Dumbledore. Then decide how much to tell him. Luck kiddo._

**tap*tap

"Morning Harry. Ready for the Express?" Sirius opened the door. He didn't approach too close, and merely asked "Writing? Or reading?"

With a hint of worry, he replied "Studying. Just some last minute stuff. I'm all set. Be down in a minute."

"Harry, I wasn't a Marauder by being blind and unobservant." He commented ominously "I've seen you with that book… a lot… You go through books like no one I've ever seen, except that one. You said Ginny was obsessive about Tom's Diary. That isn't…" he allowed the question to trail off.

Harry flinched, and quickly tried to recall any of the times he had his Diary out around his Godfather, he really couldn't think of too many. He wanted desperately to know when, but that would be chancy. "Just a book, really." Harry tried to say, dismissively, he handed it over "But it has things in it that make a lot sense. I charmed it with some help so only I could read it."

"Good work there." Sirius was fascinated, as he turned it over between his hands then handed it back "Another mystery I'll accept, unless it seems you're behaving odd. Alright?"

Harry nodded "Fair enough. But …ahh… come to me first. Fair?" after a nod he continued "I doubt the Diary is the only Horcrux Voldemort made. I'm gonna dig into everything I can get to about his life. See if I can find a clue as to what they'd be and where."

"Just keep your poor Godfather in the loop, please." He more that half-pleaded "I'd like to have some notice my charge is unlocking a thousand year old chamber."

At that, the boy giggled "Hey, Sirius, I promised Sally I'd visit as much as I could this year."

"Funny, Harry, very funny." He grumbled "See ya in a bit."

Harry first did pushups and situps, then carried his Diary to the shower, washed his belly and back. He charmed the Diary with sticking and notice-me-not charms as usual, then finished his shower. After doing another round of exercises he dried and dressed.

"OF ALL THE GODDAMNED SODDING FUCKING BLOODY STINKING SODDING ASSININE LILLY LIVERED IDIOTIC MORONS!" Sirius raged in a temper unseen since his release. Assorted cookware was smashed, silverware flew all over the first floor.

When it was quiet, Harry peaked down the flight of steps and called out "Is it all over?"

"Come on down, Harry." Sirius sighed angrily "We got some bad news. Real bad."

After stepping on half a dish, breaking it further, Harry stuck his head into the kitchen and quipped "Better be. Astoria and Daphne aren't around until Christmas now." And he caught a thrown _Daily Prophet_.

 **AZKABAN ESCAPE**

 **In an official statement, the Ministry reports that stripped Order of Merlin awardee Peter Pettigrew and convicted murderer/Death Eater is missing from the Wizard Prison. Last confirmed on the island on August 26, the traitor was missing on the next three rollcalls. His cell has been empty for at last the eight days. It is assumed Pettigrew is now off the island. Assume he is armed and dangerous. Possibly seeking You-Know-Who's specter so he can return to power. Any sighting should be reported to the DMLE as soon as possible. Do not attempt to apprehend, yourself. Failure to report a sighting can result in criminal prosecution.**

"Well, that really sucks." Harry whispered furiously, throwing the paper in the oven. "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared and said "How can Kreacher help Noble Harry Potter?"

"We had some bad news today, my friend. Can you clean this up? I'm going to Hogwarts today." He explained.

Bowing, he replied "Kreacher will complete before Master Sirius returns."

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius also acknowledged.

The elf had improved immensely over the last year. Sirius followed Harry's admonition to treat him decently. Harry allowed him to complete his master's orders. Kreacher was happy.

Abcij

"Bloody Hermione!" exclaimed Ron "Keep that cannibal monster away from my owl!"

The bushy-haired witch countered "It is perfectly natural for a cat to chase a bird, Ronald! Crookshanks can't help what's in his nature!"

"Dunno 'Mione I think I like the big orange furball." Harry quipped as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He was soon engulfed almost to the knees in fur. He bent over and pet the cat "Besides, Hedwig would have him for lunch. Haha. Anyway, make sure he goes out on rat patrol at school. Pettigrew is on the loose. Just bring in the body, ok boy?"

Ron frowned "Just you keep your distance from my sister, Potter."

"Ronald!" Mr. Weasley slapped the back of his son's head, then turned "A word if I might, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, fed his feathered companion a treat and followed with her on his shoulder "Sure."

"First, I do wish to apologize for my boys' behavior. And Mrs. Weasley. She will not be allowed to send any more Howlers to you." Mr. Weasley pledged "And, moving on, Professor Dumbledore asked me to pass on a caution to you not to pursue Peter Pettigrew. He's likely to be out for revenge after you discovered him before. Be careful."

Harry nodded answered "Thank you for your apology, sir. And I appreciate your concern, though I doubt Dumbledore's concern for me. My mistake with Pettigrew was letting him live. Next time he'll get a basilisk tooth like Ginny's Diary."

"I understand the sentiment, Harry. Mrs. Weasley's brothers were victims of the last war" The older wizard said "However I really would wish you not to commit a murder. Certainly not at your age. Leave it to the adults."

Harry's eyes were icy "With all due respect… Arthur… I haven't found many adults in my life all that trustworthy. In fact, there are only three I know for certain have never lied to me. Have you any objection to my talking to Ginny?"

"Certainly not." Answered Mr. Weasley "Enjoy your school year."

Abcij

During the train ride Hermione found an almost empty compartment "Shall we?"

"Who's that?" asked Ron.

She answered "Professor Remus J Lupin."

"Do you know everything?" he wanted to know.

Harry paused at the door "Exactly who invited you along, Weasley?"

"We've sat in the same compartment for years now!" protested Ron "You two need me."

Harry shook his head "You owe me an apology. I'm not sitting with anyone whose kicked me in the head. Bugger off!"

The confrontation was interrupted by a wave of chilly air, and then it got colder. Ice formed on the outside glass. A creature that radiated evil got between the boys. Under the hood was the foulest sight a boy could see, the mouth of a Dementor.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" the sleeping man suddenly yelled, while jumping to his feet. Driving off the foul thing.

Abcij

About the only Sorting Harry was interested in this year, especially since his Diary was silent on them, was that of Astoria Greengrass. House Slytherin cheered their new First Year who sat with her friend, who'd been sorted earlier. And Harry clapped for her too, much to the surprise of his housemates.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Ron complained.

Glaring, he shot back "Clapping for a friend, Weasley. Like if Ginny or Luna were sorted into another House. And, Percy, congratulations on making Head Boy."

"You really fainted, Potter?!" Draco jeered, Crabbe and Goyle put their hands on their foreheads dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes "Malfoy, your spies are sloppy. Daphne? Think you could fill in the story?"

"Alright, Potter." The girl said with a smile "A Dementor attacked Weasley and Potter. It had picked him up for a Kiss. Actually the first bits of his soul were already out of his body, when Professor Lupin chased it away with a wolf Patronus."

Harry nodded to her "Thanks. Now, Malfoy, perhaps you'd like to get as close to a Dementor as I was, huh. Any time you say…cousin." THAT turned a lot of heads, but he just sat back down without another word.

"And please welcome Professor Remus J Lupin, who has graciously agreed to assume the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. We wish him well." Dumbledore announced. Bringing much attention to Daphne, most people did not know the new man's name.

 _Your first class of the year is Divination. A most woolly subject. An elective that you can AND SHOULD change. Great for Ron [who wants an easy O], Lavender and Parvati [who actually have the gift]. You, my, young self DO NOT! She predicts Harry Potter will die this year. Tell her the Grim is a good luck sign in your Family and you're going to live longer than Dumbledore. Swap it for Arithmancy much more useful. And add Ancient Runes._

In one of their chats Sirius mentioned his Animagus form. Harry found that funny, he'd go through the first class.

"The inner eye is a great gift and a terrible responsibility." Professor Trelawney intoned gravely.

Harry giggled "Spiderman! Spideman! Friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"

Hemione stifled a smile, Dean was close enough to hear and covered his mouth, Ron didn't get it.

"Oh! Mr. Potter!" the professor exclaimed while shaking her head sadly "You've got the Grim! I'm so sorry. You won't survive the year. Such a pity."

Harry jumped up and cheered "YAHOOOOO! I'm living longer than Dumbledore!" and skipped out like he'd seen Luna. Hermione after flicking her crystal ball to the floor followed a few minutes later.

 _Your second class of the year is Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid is a good choice for this subject. I love the guy, BUUUUTTTTTT with the exception of us, Most Years are too young for his definition of cute and adorable. I won't ruin the surprise, it was actually quite fun. But, after your fun, you're going to have to save Malfoy from his own stupidity. Just give him a shove, you'll know when._

Harry, chatting idly with Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown on their way to the spot Professor Hagrid was waiting to display the first in his Care of Magical Creatures class, took note of the scared expressions of the departing First Years. He waved at Astoria Greengrass, but she didn't see him.

"Watch out ya little snake whore!" Fay Dunbar screeched as she shoved the younger girl. Her friend and Seamus Finnegan laughed at the fallen student, then kicked her feet out from under her when she tried to stand.

Harry's wand snapped into his hand and all three Gryffindors went flying. He ran over and pulled the Slytherin to her feet "On behalf of Gryffindor, Astoria" he said "I apologize. We're supposed to know better."

"Thank you Harry." She replied as regally as she could while choking back a sob. Before limping off she kicked Fay in the kidneys.

Seamus got to his feet and snarled "Siding with snakes Potter?"

"Go ahead Finnegan, take on three Sixth Years all by your lonesome." Harry countered "I dare you. No I double dare you. First trip to Hogsmeade, ya think?"

Hagrid was there ordering them down "Move it you lot! I want everyone to meet Tadadada! Buckbeak!"

"Wow!" the class gasped as a part eagle part horse appeared.

With a booming chuckle, Hagrid offered "Innit he sometin! Buckbeak's a hippogriff. Now? Who'd like ta be de firs' ta pet him?"

"Way to go guys." Harry grumbled around at his classmates who had all taken a step back, volunteering him.

Hagrid tossed a fish at the hippogriff and enthused "Ten points to ya Harry. Come 'ward, slowly, annnd bow… that's it…. He bows back annnnd you can pet 'im."

"Pet?" the young wizard squeaked.

Hagrid was thrilled "Another ten points Harry!" then he scooped him off the ground and put him on the hippogriff's back. Then slapped him on the rump. Buckbeak squealed in shock and galloped into the air.

"Whoooooo—hoooooooo!" Harry cheered triumphantly as he rode this way and that in the sky. Then soared high and dove practically to the lake's surface. After several minutes he landed red-faced from excitement and chilled wind.

Hagrid unceremoniously plucked Harry off Buckbeak's back excitedly and cheered "Take twenty points for that ride! 'Ow I'm doin' me first day?"

"Brilliant, Professor!" Harry panted "Brilliant!"

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, either not having listened or not caring about the teacher's lecture stalked toward the hippogriff "You're not dangerous are you?" he spat "You great ugly brute!"

The hippogriff snarled, growled and reared back furiously. He lifted his front legs, flapped his wings and lashed out at the Slytherin. Harry, warned by his Diary, jumped into the horse/eagle's way slapping Malfoy out of danger. Buckbeak reared back to strike again, inspiring terror in the class, except for Harry who stood there silent and stern. The young wizard didn't even flinch when a hoof incidentally struck his right shoulder raising a large bruise, ripping through his robe, shirt and drawing blood. Buckbeak snorted, whinnied and calmed, stepped forward slowly and gently nudged the human in apology. Then trotted off, head hanging in shame.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed in high anxiety "Ye'aligh there?"

It was only then he noticed the mid-range serious wound "After Fluffy and Sally this is nothing." Harry teased, rather giddily, then wincing in pain, biting his cheek, he managed to calmly request "Permission to visit the hospital wing, professor?"

Halfway into his spiel, Susan Bones rushed forward yanking off her own robe and ripped her shirt sleeve from her arm. She quickly and efficiently bandaged the wound. "Permission to take the Boy-Who-Lived to She-Who-Heals?" The Hufflepuff added, in the same cool tones.

"Granted! Off with the both of ya!" Hagrid growled "Harry, fifty points for rescuing an idiot! Bones, fifty points for rescuing the other idiot." His tone was vastly softer during the second award.

The redhead put the boy's uninjured arm over her shoulder for support and her free arm around his waist as they set off, she lectured the somewhat uncooperative patient "Now let me help you get there or I'll just _Locomotor_ you there."

"Got it Potter!" called out Dean "Save stupid Slytherin from creature, get pretty girl!" and there was a round of laughter. As much from relief that Harry wasn't seriously injured as from amusement.

Madam Pomfrey grumbled and snarled anxiously "You again Potter? Can you not just occasionally visit me without being coated in blood? What happened this time? And here, take this potion or I'll have Miss Bones force it down your throat."

"Harry saved Malfoy from an enraged hippogriff." Susan explained briefly, and giggled at his disgusted expression "Was that the potion or the saving Malfoy part?"

He gave her a glare while dragging his tongue across his teeth to get rid of the taste "Shoulda let Buckbeak have him."

"Well, good thing you didn't." the mediwitch declared, while pouring disinfectant onto the wound causing it to sizzle "Indeed! Insulting a hippogriff! He would've been gored and think of the paperwork for me! More importantly you probably saved Professor Hagrid his job."

As the burning of his shoulder faded another round of giddiness overtook Harry, he declared "Yeppers! Right in between hearing a squawking angry hippogriff and looking at a pretty redhead I was worried about Hagrid's career." And a blushing Susan clued him in "I said something about a pretty redhead didn't i?"

"Twice, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey informed him "Shall I let Mr. Weasley know of your amorous intent?"

Susan giggled there "You do that, Madam. Go right ahead. Owwwwwwiiie." She whined as Harry tugged on a lock of hair.

"So…." Began Harry as the mediwitch departed for additional supplies "Can we explore my …uhmm… amorous *gulp* intent? First Hogsmeade visit is…ahhh…next Saturday."

The redhead sighed sadly "Hate to say no, Harry. But I already have a date. Sorry."

"Right. Sorry. Of course you do." The raven-haired boy was just embarrassed.

She pecked his cheek and replied "Don't be, Harry. As …uhmm… what I mean is, let's face it it's my first date. Do you think you're likely to marry your first date? We'll get a shot sooner or later, I'm sure. You go with someone, Lavender Brown perhaps, or Daphne Greengrass, I hear you're friendly with her."

"See you in Potions." He said sadly. If only he could have heard the conversation that took place between Hagrid and Draco. It would have eased his disappointment greatly.

Abcij

"Mr. Malfoy, remain after class." Professor Hagrid ordered "Everyone else, dismissed, good first class. Mr. Malfoy what were my instructions concerning treatment of a hippogriff?"

Draco gave a negligent shrug "As if I'd pay attention to a great oaf like you!"

"That'll be 25 points from Slytherin fer no paying attention in class!" the professor growled "And another 25 points from Slytherin fer insultin a perfesser! And I think yer owe a thank ye teh 'Arry Potter fer savin' yer peerbloo arse from a goring."

Draco blustered "Wait'll my Father hears of this!"

"Yer Dad is sittin in jail fer 'tempted murder. Of the same boy dat saved yer." Hagrid reminded him "And I rmember 'im when he was here. Arrogant lil brat. Struttin round like he owned the place. Said same as you 'Wait'll my Father hears of this!' Ye'd do better following yer Mum's xample. Git outta me sight!"

 _I don't know what kind of grades you've be getting in Potions, but I wanted things as natural as possible with your own [better than mine] study habits. No reason to tempt fate though. The previous Potions Professor was Horace Slughorn. He believed Potions should be in the open, his classroom was on the second floor, below Professor Burbage's Muggle Studies classroom. There are a set of shelves near the back of the room. On the top shelf are several books, one titled Advanced Potion Making. Written on the inside cover is This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince. Use it, watch the grades jump, but do it slowly! There are some spells the Half-Blood Prince invented throughout the book. They're mostly safe and useful, one is worse than the Killing Curse. Do not, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, cast Sectumsempra on anyone! They will die slowly and painfully._


	11. Chapter 11:3rd Year pt2

[a/n] JKR frequently shows Slytherins bullying others. Likely the reverse happens. It's not right whoever does it.

[a/n0] Harry realized his anger at Hermione was misplaced. Now the truth is a little more difficult to get at. Where exactly did Dumbledore's awareness of his disappearance from Privet Dr. come from? Legilimency on Harry/and or others? The wards? Possibly, Hermione had told Dumbledore? No way to know.

3rd Year [pt2]

"Here you go, Hedwig." Harry told his avian friend. "A letter for Gringotts. New business or some such department. I'm sure you'll find the right place. Thanks."

The Owl puffed up as if to say Of course, I can, silly boy. And took off.

 _Gringotts Bank_

 _I have access to a substantial treasure and feel a neutral party best to help me sell it. Please set an appointment some weekend soon to discuss arrangements._

 _Harry James of House Potter._

"Very well done, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said during Transfiguration class. Same for you Miss Granger. And, Mr. Crabbe! A rarity here! Fifteen points to Slytherin. Well, that concludes today's class. For homework read the next four chapters and answer the questions at the end of each. Mr. Potter, please remain."

He stood after the last student departed and said "Yes Professor."

"You recall the meeting tonight to dispute the detentions and points deducted by Professor Snape? Right after supper?" she asked "I remind you we do have an internal procedure for that, which usually does not include guardians."

Harry nodded grudgingly "Yeah, the Board of Directors and it took from Christmas to end of term for that to happen. I could've just gone to them with this."

"You do know you're making a powerful enemy, don't you?" she pointed out.

To which Harry shrugged "My Father was Snivilus' enemy. Not me. DON'T! I said that on purpose. Snivilus as the student enemy of James Potter. Tell me, imagine in …say … 2017… I'm a professor, you're Headmistress, in my class walks Severus Snape Jr. And I call him a snotty brat son of a greasy haired git. What do you do?"

"Potter, I will not discuss hypotheticals with you." She dodged.

He gave a very Dumbledorish response "Ahh… I see, Professor McGonagall… but that is the real situation I am in. And Professor Snape already made himself my enemy. See, I can use the title. Is there anything else?"

"In fact, there is. Something personal." She replied "It has become apparent to me, from conversations I have heard, that you are much more aware of your family relations. This only makes sense, as you've been staying with your Godfather."

Harry shrugged "Yeah, so, I'm not exactly thrilled to be Malfoy's cousin. But then, he's no worse than Dudley."

"I find your comparisons there disturbing." She answered "On many levels. You offer hints, bits and pieces, but no real details. May I ask why?"

Harry shook his head "No."

"I see." She replied, feeling even the hint of warmth going away. She brought a book from her robes "Your Grandmother, when…well we were students together. Very good friends. I was one of her bridesmaids. When she married, she told me she was now Dorea Potter. And gave me her diary saying Dorea Black was her past. I think she would want you to have it." And she offered the green/silver book.

He took it with a less than grateful expression "I guess I should be thanking you like when Dumbledore gave me my Father's Inv…. Well something of his…. For Christmas. Hmpf. May I go?"

"Well that wasn't very productive." She said as her classroom door closed "Albus! … Potter is not exactly grateful when people give him things he thinks are rightfully his. And I find it disturbing that he views Mr. Malfoy more favorably than his own cousin."

Dumbledore's head, in her fireplace replied "Harry must be steered away from anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the Dark."

"I should think you could do better than movie quotes." She closed the floo connection.

Abcij

"Things have been a little chaotic in Defense Against the Dark Arts, haven't they?" asked the latest victim "My name is Remus J Lupin and I plan to teach more practically. That doesn't mean you won't do essays for homework! But I will teach real spells and, for your class, some of the dark creatures."

Boys smiled at that, some girls were a little sour because he was clearly criticizing the gorgeous Professor Lockhart. Pansy spoke for them "I don't know of anyone who could be better than Professor Lockhart."

"Well, Miss Parkinson, we'll just have to see. Won't we?" Said Lupin, pushing a cabinet forward. One that moved on its own "Can anyone tell me what's in here?"

Hermione jumped into the moment, seemingly appearing from nowhere answering "That's a Boggart, professor."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Lupin acknowledged, then "And what does a Boggart look like? Mr. Zabini?"

The Slytherin answered "No one knows their real form. It looks like whatever you fear the most."

"Correct. Take five, Mr. Zabini." The professor said, and looking around "You? Come on up? Your name, sorry, and what do you fear most?" There was just mumbling then he laughed uproariously "Yes, Mr. Longbottom, we're all a little afraid of Professor Snape." Then he whispered in the Gryffindor's ear.

He opened the door and an eight foot tall Professor Snape lumbered out and glared down at Neville. Who turned away and cowered terribly.

"There, there, the wardrobe is closed Neville." Said Lupin kindly "Now humor is the best weapon against a Boggart. The spell to repel a Boggart is _Ridikulus_! Everyone say it with me. Very good."

Draco muttered to his bodyguards "This whole class is ridiculous."

"A good rule of thumb, Mr. Malfoy, is to assume everyone in the room may be able to hear you." Said Lupin, waving the student forward "We'll get to you next, Neville. If you please, Mr. Malfoy. Now what you should do is picture your worst fear as something funny. That is the best way to power the spell. Ready?"

Draco glared disdainfully and quipped "Of course, I'm a Malfoy." The wardrobe opened, out came an angry hippogriff, snapping, spitting and wings flapping " _Ridikulus_!" the boy fired. And it was suddenly yellow with pink polkadots and squeaking like a pigmy puff. He turned on his heels and grinned arrogantly.

"Nicely done, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." Lupin acknowledged, he flipped on a record player with some entertaining music and ordered "Right! Form a line and you can all have a go. One at a time!"

Abcij

A large group was in the Headmaster's office. Several seats were Transfigured objects. "For the formal record" Dumbledore began "In attendance are Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Sirius Black, Guardian of Harry Potter, Miss Astoria Greengrass, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Susan Bones, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Dean Thomas, Miss Fay Dunbar and Miss Ina Smith. At issue is Professor Snape deducting fifty points from Gryffindor and assigning thirty days detention to Mr. Harry Potter. Professor Snape doubled that discipline when Mr. Potter did not report for his first night's detention. As Headmaster I have suspended all further discipline until I have ruled. And, in a separate incident, a fifty point penalty for goading an animal into attacking a student."

"Bullying must be dealt with in the harshest manner possible." Snape began justifying his punishment "Potter took part in an assault on a First Year girl. Just a child. Frankly, if it were in my hand Potter would already be expelled."

Harry slipped in "When are you being fired, Snape?"

"That is Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected, exasperated at what must be the hundredth time "Strike Mr. Potter's question from the record."

Sirius put it back in "When are you being fired, Snape? My Godson asks a question I plan to ask of The Board."

"MOVING ALONG!" declared Dumbledore, "The victim present is Miss Astoria Greengrass. Please tell your story young lady."

In a small voice, the First Year described the incident "I was talking to Professor Hagrid after class, so I was last to leave when his next class was coming. Finnegan, Smith and Dunbar pushed me down and started kicking rocks and dirt on me."

"Professor Hagrid, can you confirm?" asked Dumbledore.

The bearded giant stood and answered "Yessir! Well, partly, I mean. Lil Stori was last to leave me class."

"May we pleeeease have proper names as this is an official inquiry." Snape drawled out.

"In future, Professors, students, please use Mr. Miss, or Professor as circumstances require." Dumbledore said.

Sirius signaled for recognition, and asked "If I may…Miss Greengrass… I heard the three names you stated. How was Harry Potter involved in this incident?"

"Suddenly, they weren't standing over me anymore. There was a burst of bluish-green and they were a good fifteen feet away." She answered.

Sirius nodded "Thank you. And one last thing. What do you think of Mr. Potter? Is he an enemy? Or a friend?"

"Well…" Astoria pinched her chin of a few seconds "I don't know him all that well. But my sister likes him. Harry's never been mean to me and waves if he sees me."

Snape sneered "The girl has obviously been confunded. Potter no doubt."

"Ahh! Your whole theory of the crime no doubt!" Sirius seized on that "Professors, a question, what year is the _Confundus_ taught in?"

Hermione automatically jumped in "I saw it in the Sixth Year Charms syllabus."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, but please contain yourself to only answering when you are specifically asked a question." Said Dumbledore, kindly.

Sirius winked at her and looked at his Godson "Harry, what is one of the most common ways Professor Snape addresses students. Not you specifically, but students generally, especially younger ones."

"Idiots and dunderheads." Answered Harry, glaring at the Potion Master.

Dumbledore put in "This relates specifically to Harry's actions. What is the relevance here, Mr. Black?"

"Well, I'm forced to wonder how a Third Year dunderhead could possibly learn a Sixth Year spell." He had to grin, glad he'd thought of this and coached Harry "So I think we can, based right on Professor Snape's professional opinion, say that Harry couldn't possibly have confunded his student."

McGonagall nodded "Mr. Black does have an interesting point."

"Professor Snape? What is your opinion?" asked Dumbledore.

He looked around, angrily, and especially at Astoria "It seems I may have acted on incomplete information." He offered, sneering the whole time. He saved his worst glare for Harry "Did you thank Potter for assisting you, Greengrass?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." The First Year said, voice quavering.

Sirius grinned, maliciously and said "Isn't it appropriate for Mr. Potter to be awarded points by Professor Snape? After all, it was his student that was helped."

"Let us first note that Mr. Potter's hundred point deduction and two month detentions are voided." McGonagall put in "And, yes, I agree with Mr. Black. I believe Professor Snape should offer this publicly."

Harry offered her something of a smile. "I agree."

"So ordered." Dumbledore nodded "And moving on. Professor Snape assigned detention and deducted fifty points for an assault on Draco Malfoy."

Snape asked "Mr. Malfoy, did Potter attack you during -"

"That's Mr. Potter." Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore said "Harry it is rude to-"

That's Mr. Potter." Harry interrupted again "Just reminding you of your rule, Professor Dumbledore."

"Mr. Malfoy, did Potter attack you during -" he got to the same spot

Harry did not bat an eye "That's Mr. Potter."

"Are these interruptions going to persist, Headmaster?" the Potions Professor gritted out.

Harry smirked "Only as long as you don't follow the Headmaster's rules, Professor Snape." But he was flawlessly polite.

"Potter attac" Draco began.

That's Mr. Potter." Harry interrupted, still cool "Mr. Malfoy."

McGonagall looked right at him, annoyed "Do you intend to stop this entire meeting over this, Mr. Potter?"

"I think they should lose points until they're willing to follow Professor Dumbledore's rules, Professor McGonagall." Answered Harry.

Sirius could barely control himself "Ha—excuse me—Mr. Potter has a point. Say, five points per offense."

"Mr. Malfoy, proceed with your testimony." Said Dumbledore.

The Slytherin nodded "Yes sir. I was approaching the hippogriff Professor Hagrid was instructing the class on when Potter push-"

"Five points from Slytherin?" requested Sirius.

To which McGonagall nodded "Five points off, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor!" Draco complained.

Harry smiled broadly.

"Gloating Potter?" Snape sneered.

McGonagall glared at him "It is adults that must set the example, Professor Snape. 25 points from Slytherin."

Ron slapped his knee and cheered. The other students tended toward shocked expressions.

"MISTER Potter then shoved me to the ground without any provocation." Said Draco.

Snape added "See what my Slytherins deal with Headmaster?"

"Professor Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked "How were events from your point of view?"

The half-giant testified "Well, I was showin all me classes Buckbeak, me hippogriff. I fed 'im fish, splained how proud they is, then-"

Snape interrupted "Skip all of that rigmarole! Get to the point. Did Harry Potter shove Draco Malfoy? Yes or no!"

"Well yes." Hagrid admitted "But, tha's no' the ole' st—"

"I suggest we let Professor Hagrid continue." Sirius offered "I'd like to see how closely his version agrees with my Godson's."

When no one else spoke, Hagrid took it as permission to resume "I tol'em ye bow to a hippogriff and he bows back, like Mr. Potter did wi' Buckbeak, ye can pet 'im. And if'n he likes that ye can ride 'im."

"Move it along, please, Professor." Dumbledore prodded.

Hagrid replied "Oh! Yessir, sorry sir! After Harry's flight—"

"Harry's flight?" gasped Sirius, then he waved it off "Never mind, you can tell me later."

Harry grinned at both of them. So did Hagrid before continuing "Harry got offa Buckbeak, den Dr—err- Mr. Malfoy walked up to Buckbeak wi-out bowing er any o' th-other 'structions I gave. And shouted at the poor creature. Buckbeak was so upset'n'angry he naturally charged. Tha's when Mr. Potter got 'tween Mr. Malfoy and Buckbeak. Most 'mazing ting ya ever did see. 'Arry just stood dere, let Buckbeak take a swipe a'is arm and stared 'im calm. Made me proud to be a Gryff meself."

"So, to sum up?" Said Sirius "And I want to be completely clear. Are you saying that Mr. Potter saved Mr. Malfoy's life?"

Hagrid nodded "Aye."

"Potter? NO! I DO NOT OWE STINKING POTTER A LIFE DEBT!" yelled Draco.

Harry smirked "Wouldn't that …ahhmm… be ten points? Professor?"

**groan** Dumbledore sighed inaudibly "How about the rest of you students? Does Peofessor Hagrid's account agree with your recollections?"

"Say yes professor, Ronald." Hermione nudged a lost looking redhead.

Susan added "Yes, Professor." As did the other Gryffindors who really didn't like Harry just then.

Harry grinned, just a bit snarky "If saving someone from getting roughed up is worth 50 points…what do I get for saving a life? OH! And what exactly is a … wha'd you call it… a life debt?"

"I think 50 is fine." Said Sirius with a huge smile "Just so long as Professor Snape announces the award. Oh? And may I stay for the awarding? There must be an empty classroom and I can transfigure a chair."

Harry nodded enthusiastically "Oh! That'd be great! Can you stay a while? PleasePleasePleasePlease!"

"I think we're finished for the evening." Dumbledore said tiredly, pinching his nose and removing his glasses "EVERYBODY is dismissed. Good night."

Abcija

In the pre-dawn light, Sirius Black was standing at the shore of his eponymous lake watching four Gryffindors, two Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw running. Outdistancing them all greatly was his Godson "It's something to watch Hagrid. He's been through so much." He told his companion "He never slows down. Not until he has to stop running and then he's doing situps and pushups. I'd bloody die."

"Ye've no idea, Sirius." The half-giant responded "If there's bad weather he runs the Tower. All the way. Top to bottom at tha speed. I los count 'ow many times."

And, in the Great Hall, Sirius watched with astonishment as Harry engaged in a Hufflepuff day between Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Something really rocked his world, three Slytherins sitting with Gryffindor. He had to rattle his head. "Never saw so much mixing in my day, Pomona." He observed.

"Harry started it." She replied "You should have seen their faces that first time. The lad actually challenged Severus to prove it in the rules. Of course, he has special privileges this year, having won us the Cup last year."

Sirius shook his head ruefully "That boy doesn't believe in My House right or wrong."

"And you do, Mr. Black?" asked the Hufflepuff Head just as if he were still a student.

To which, Sirius bowed "I'll support Harry to do what's right, Professor. Severus could have treated him like every other student here. He's the one that carried the Marauder feud onto Harry. So forgive me if I gloat in silence."

"My young witches and wizards, I hope everyone had a fine breakfast." Announced Dumbledore "Occasionally, a professor errs in how he or she resolves a situation. In one particularly large, it is only right to make amends publicly. For the rest of the announcements, please give your attention to Professor Snape."

Naturally, there was trepidation from most of the school and any time their Head spoke, Slytherin gave their undivided attention. "Misssssster Potter, if you would." Snape hated every word he said "I misinterpreted stories told to me two days ago. It seems instead of harming two of my Slytherins, Mr. Potter was instrumental in preventing harm to Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Naturally, the assigned detentions are voided. The total of one hundred points deducted are reinstated. And, in the interest of fairness, I Severus Snape award Mr. Potter one hundred points."

Remus glared at Sirius, who had laughter ready to explode on his face. Sirius held it in and only lightly clapped. Harry took the Potion Master's offered hand and politely said "Thank you Professor Snape."

"Enjoy this moment Potter." Snape pitched his voice so ONLY the boy could hear.

Seeing Harry Potter shake hands with Professor Snape was burned into the memory of the entire school for centuries to come. Harry then walked over to the Slytherin Table and kissed the hand of Astoria, she hugged him. He was stopped and briefly spoken to by her sister Daphne. To not acknowledge would have been unforgivable. Draco stood and, very stiffy, bowed to Harry. Gryffindor had jumped from dead last to runaway first in the early House Cup race.

 _Hope things are on track. Exercises should be routine now, just keep them up. All physical, magical and mental Occlumency and later Legilimency will be important. Coming up on Hogsmeade weekend, again, make a date! But how about some fun, huh. Hopefully you've heard some Marauders stories from Remus and Sirius. They were quite the group, even counting Peter. Well, you're about to get a great piece of Marauder legacy, THE MARAUDER'S MAP. A way to get around that, with Dad's Invisibility Cloak, should make you unstoppable in Hogwarts. Those twins of chaos, Gred & Forge are due to give it to you about now. Enjoy yourself._

Harry knew his old self was friends with the Weasleys, and from the way the Diary read right to the end of his life. And that was fine for Old Harry. But he was still angry with Ron and the twins. Very! It was over six months now and no apology in sight. Granted, Ron had made some vaguely friendly remarks, but nothing meaningful. But Fred and George pulled a couple unfriendly pranks on him and paid for it. There was nothing but cold stares between him and the three Weasley boys.

"Great practice everyone!" Oliver Wood bellowed "We're ready for Ravenclaw! Good job Harry!"

After the captain departed, Harry had another run in. He pushed Fred into the shower and snarled "You two Beaters better defend me during the game BETTER than you attacked me tonight! Get me? Twit!"

"Or what, Potter?" sneered George from behind " _Stupefy_!"

Harry looked down with his own sneer "Nice shot, Weasley. Heh! Just too slow." And he stalked out.

On the boys' return to their room, a scroll was on the floor between their beds.

 _Weasleys_

 _I am here to reclaim my legacy. Have what you took from Filch's office at the Astronomy Tower Friday night at 10:30pm. You wouldn't violate the Prankster's Code, would you?_

 _Prongs Jr._

"My dear Fred-er-rick it is a truly remarkable day that has come upon us." Said George, delightedly.

Fred was equally awed "Yes, a truly grand moment in the history of prankdom. Imagine the honor. At last to know the identities of our idols!" The prized possession was out on his bed in moments, curtains drawn "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

"Could it be a Sixth or Seventh?" asked George.

Fred shook his head "Most improbable oh ugly one. They would've retrieved it before we got here. I think a younger much more likely."

"Who among the babes? Could it be?" asked George "Ronald, perhaps?

Fred tapped his chin "Difficult to believe. Hiding his cleverness all these years?"

"A little too deeply, I conclude sir. At least a second string suspect." George answered "Who amongst the fledglings looks the most innocent?

George lit up "The most naïve."

"COLIN CREEVEY!" they concluded.

And during the next three days the blonde Second Year became very paranoid as the two older redheads followed him mercilessly. "Harry!" the excitable Gryffindor exclaimed "Can you help me? They won't leave me alone!"

"I wish I could help Colin." Replied Harry "Those two hate me. Complain to McGonagall. Maybe she won't be as useless to you as she is to me."

When Friday finally came, the twin Weasleys were simply crazy trying to figure out the puzzle they'd been handed. And no closer to solving it. They didn't remotely care about the Quiddtch game tomorrow all they wanted was the identity of the new Marauder in Hogwarts. Twenty minutes early Fred and George were waiting atop the tower, map open and focused on every approach. Simultaneously, they exclaimed "Nooooooo!"

"Yeah me, you stinking bastards." Harry growled softly "How do you like that? The son of one of your heroes is the same bastard whose sister owes him her very soul. Well? Hand it over!"

They countered "How do we"

"know you're even"

"telling the truth?"

"Why can't just one of you talk?" sneered Harry "Or do the two of you share a brain? Right. What have you learned about the Marauders?"

"How about you tell us?"

"We'll listen."

"Decide if you deserve"

"The Map."

Harry gave an impatient look and asked "Do you know any of their real names?"

"No." they admitted

Harry grinned "Do you understand the meaning of the nicknames?"

"No." they said, glumly.

Harry smirked "Do you even know when they were here?"

"Seventies." Answered George, hesitantly.

Harry snorted "You guessed. Did you even guess that much before you learned of Prongs Jr? You never even guessed me. Poor Colin. He thinks you're stalking him."

"Still haven't really proved anything, Potter." Fred pointed out.

Harry sat on a board near them, indicated they should put the Map down and intoned "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Prongs Jr. requests a meeting."

"We didn't know"

"you could do that!"

Harry grinned nastily "Blood only."

 _Prove thine identity or be declared false!_ The Map ordered.

Harry touched his wand to his fingertip. A dot of blood appeared and he pressed it down.

 _Thine identity verified. Command us._

"Show me Dumbledore in his room." Harry ordered.

The castle vanished and the Headmaster doing paperwork at his desk appeared. Not live in color, cartoon sketches, but still.

The twins were awed. A level of ability they had never found "Show us more!"

"Who were they?!"

Harry was about to make them pay for their abuse "Welllllllll…first on the list…My illustrious sire…Prongs, if you please."

Dumbledore vanished from the parchment and a boy, slightly older than any of the three present in the flesh appeared, introduced himself "James Charlus Potter, at your service."

"Mischief managed." Harry said abruptly, then to their shocked expressions sneered "Prongs because of his Animagus ability, a stag, just like the others. Moony, a wolf. Padfoot, a dog. And Wormtail, well I owe you a thanks for that, is Peter Pettigrew."

The pair were stunned, mouths gaping for several seconds. Then George noted "Wait a second! You didn't tell us their other names!"

"No I didn't. And I don't plan to either." He replied bitterly. He plucked the now blank parchment off the board and glared at them "I'd've loved to have fun telling you all I've learned. But you don't deserve it."

abcij

Sunday morning after breakfast Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Luna, helping with a Potions essay. The girl asked, quite intelligently "And why is it better to dice the newt's eyes instead of crushing them?"

"Because by crushing you leave most of the fluid on the table going to waste." Harry explained. "I know it's odd, but I haven't read up to why with some ingredients you DO crush them. I'll let you know."

Neville wanted to know "Where'd you read that? I never saw that in textbooks."

"Well, good morning Hermione." Harry quipped, to the amusement of those nearby.

Well all but one, who did have a curious look on her face, she asked "May i? This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince. Who is that? Where did you find this?"

"I was exploring and found an abandoned Potions classroom." Strictly speaking, that was the truth "It was on one of the shelves. After I go through it, I'll let you have a go."

Hermione looked moderately pleased, Ginny was frowning "I wouldn't trust anything I just found."

"I know Gin." Said Harry softly "This is alright though. I had it checked. You can watch me though, let someone know if I start acting weird."

Luna gazed at her friend for a second then commented "You have just given Ginevra permission to indulge in her most favorite hobby."

"Luna! It's G-I-N-N-Y!" the redhead complained.

Luna faux whispered "Notice she does not protest my observation."

"Stop it Luna." Harry scolded, blushing.

Ron settled in and asked "Is it the tease Ginny hour?"

"Bugger off Ron." Ginny growled "Harry can we talk? Alone?" She was blushing, too. And it didn't help when much of the Common Room made kissy noises.

Strolling beside his favorite Weasley at a pace he found almost impossibly slow, he finally said "I can't help the teasing Gin. You know that. Hell, maybe when you're old enough to go, we'll go to Hogsmeade together."

"This has nothing to do with that." She replied, thankful for the reddened torchlight that masked her blush "Harry, I know it was me that started this fight and I was so wrong. I don't merely owe you my life I owe you my very soul. Possession by Tom would've been as bad as being a Dementor victim. Worse, maybe."

Harry cut in "Ginny i-"

"And I probably …don't have the right to ask for a favor." She cut him off.

He answered "Of course you can. You're my friend. I don't want someone running around doing things for me for the rest of her life. And I'm not keeping score. What's on your mind?"

"My brothers." She sighed "You and Percy seem fine, well same as before the Diary came out. Ron… well… I think he thinks you've replaced him with Neville and he's jealous. It's Fred and George that seem to have come out the worst with you. And, just recently, it seems like they took a real beating. Not even Mum has - well, they more likely enjoyed her yelling. What happened?"

Harry shrugged "No reason not to tell you, I guess. They had something of my Dad's that helped their pranks."

"The Marauders' Map?" she more stated than asked.

He chuckled "Why am I not surprised? Anyway, my Dad was Prongs. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew aka Scabbers. I told them that much and reclaimed what's rightfully mine. I showed them part of the Map they never knew and I also told them I know who the other Marauders were. Then, I took the Map and left."

"Wormtail, Pettigrew? Ewwwww!" Ginny complained, then tapping her chin with her wand cogitated "If they were all Marauders… your Dad, Pettigrew… Sirius Black was in Azkaban for betraying your Dad… and you spent the summer with, well, not counting Slytherin girls… hehheh… Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who is now a professor and I do remember you cheering quite loudly."

Harry stumbled, shocked "Are you smarter than Hermione?" He grinned in response to her grin "I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself."

"This isn't just a practical joke you're playing, is it?" she asked.

He shook his head, bitterly "No, if it was, I'd rag on them, toss out a clue from time to time and eventually tell them. The way things are now, I wouldn't confirm even if they get it right. And I'm asking you not to tell them."

"It would be a great prank. I'm sorry there's so much anger. But, it's your secret to tell or not." She agreed.

He pointed out "It's not your fault. Not any more." They went down different corridors to their classes.

oc-OC-oc

McGonagall visited Old Harry again "Mr. Crow was pleased to receive your greetings, Mr. Potter."

"Excellent, Minerva." the ancient one welcomed her "But, please call me Harry."

Giving a wicked grin that just didn't belong on her face, McGonagall replied "Forgive me, sir. I was hardly used to Professor Dumbledore's first name when he was taken. Surely you cannot expect me to so informally address someone so venerable as yourself."

"I think I have been insulted." Old Harry groused "Well regardless. In appreciation of my friend, Mr. Crow, I would like to offer up a tale of getting to know Luna Lovegood. Sometimes she was a bit trying, but we love her. "[http] www fanfiction net /s/ 1912215/ 1 /Knock-Knock"


	12. Chapter 12:3rd Year pt3

[a/n]Did everyone like the Luna Knock Knock story I suggested? I was in tears by the end.

[a/n1]Quote or 2 from the originals. Not necessarily in their original spot. Even snuck in a Star Trek one, not quite a quote, but I've always laughed at that moment.

[a/n2]I've been planning ahead and noticed, like the series, my Years are getting bigger. 3rd just by a little bit. 4th is probably double in length. 5th is going to be at least 3 chapters before they even get to school.

[a/n3]Happy Thanksgiving

 **3rd Year [pt3]**

Harry entered the girls' loo, the only one boys didn't get in trouble for "Afternoon, Myrtle!" he called out.

"Hellllooooo Harry." The teenage ghost burst out of her stall "What do you want?"

He winked "Just to say hi. I'm going to visit Sally. You know it wasn't her fault you died. It was Tom's."

"What? No!" she screeched. And at the boy's quiet steadiness, the ghost wailed until she lapsed into sobbing "He…was my… boyfriend! He WAS!"

Harry took her ectoplasmic hand…well sort of… and consoled her "I don't know if he was anybody's friend. Ever. He killed lots of people. My parents for instance. Ginny, the redhaired girl you saw here, Tom would have taken more than her life if I hadn't destroyed his book. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Harry." She sobbed "You are a good boy. Could you marry me?"

He blushed, royally "I'm sorry Myrtle. I'm a little too young to think about that. Give me a few years. Bye now."

Abcij

~~Hello Harry Potter, you have returned as promised.~~ came a hissing that would have sounded very ominous to almost anyone.

He turned a corner and ran in ~~Hiya Sally! Oh my! You're hurt!~~

~~Indeed I am. Acromantula wounds do not heal quickly.~~ the basilisk's hissing was strained. The remains of a smaller than average monster, crushed in the coils. Its foot long fangs embedded in Sally's scales. And blood flowing out.

Harry reacted as best he could, conjuring another large barrel as had been collecting venom he planned to sell; a " _Tergeo_!" drew all the blood into the barrel; an " _Episkey_!" did the best he could on the wound ~~Stay right here.~~

~~I have not moved in five days, Harry Potter.~~ replied Sally, tiredly.

Harry, thankful for his exercising, raced through the school at top speed. He turned corners, bouncing off walls and dodging other students, yelling "FIND HAGRID, SECOND FLOOR LOO!" and when he got to the Hospital Wing, still hardly breathing heavy "Madam Pomfrey! Bring poison potions and healing potions! QUICK!"

"Right Potter. Where are we going? Lead the way." She said after three interminable minutes.

Harry unceremoniously tossed her onto his shoulder and was off again, at a slower pace than he got there, but still quicker than the mediwitch's pace. A clever Seventh Year, who'd heard the whole thing fired a feather-light spell, hitting the witch. He moved significantly faster. Exhausted at the end of his journey, he put her on her feet and puffed "...Good you're…here Hag…rid. Follow me. Shield your eyes…til I tell you."

"Arry! He's magnificent!" said Hagrid.

Harry giggled "Thank you. Except he's a she. Madam Pomfrey I couldn't close the wound. Episkey just isn't enough."

"Not the medical emergency I was expecting, Harry." She complained.

Quickly getting worried and causing annoyance, he said "You're a Healer, she's a patient, do your job."

"Why'd she go after Aragog's nest?" asked Hagrid, pulling away the spider carcass.

After back and forth hissing Harry had to giggle "She said nothing like a good spider. Especially crunchy. Ewww! Sally! Anyway, she got a little too close to the main nest. Ten of them was just too many at once. This one was half crushed, but had its fangs dug in."

~~Thank the Healers for me Harry.~~ said Sally, luxuriating in freedom from pain.

After Hagrid and Poppy were gone, he told her ~~Goblins are coming to collect your waste. I imagine your blood will be a delightful bonus to them. Of course I'll buy you anything you want or need. I thought you'd want to know, I'm getting another of the Evil One's objects from right here in the castle. You wouldn't mind chomping it for me?~~

~~With pleasure, Harry Potter. And I shall think about what I might need. Right now, I have not slept. Please delay for a fortnight or so.~~ And, with a yawn, the basilisk's eyes shut.

Abcij

The castle was decorated. Homework was all but nonexistent as teachers gave holiday exemptions to one and all. High excitement and laughter ran through all the students. All except one and a particular professor was especially miserable although it was hard to notice. One boy's friends learned long ago to leave him to himself this particular holiday. You see, it was Halloween. And while the entire Wizarding World celebrated this as the day the Who-Know-Who fell from power, this was the day Harry Potter lost his parents.

Of all the residents of Hogwarts only Albus Dumbledore knew that this was the one connection Severus Snape share with the son of his nemesis. This day he reached out to both. Not in any particular order except in terms of location, the Headmaster entered the otherwise locked Potions classroom "Hello Severus. The usual Halloween for you?" he asked sadly.

* **crash** * A glass of firewhiskey shattered on the wall a few feet from the pointed hat. And an angry snarl ordered "Get out Dumbledore!"

"You should count yourself fortunate I am not Voldemort, boy." He said, harshly "Be that as it may, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Snape stumbled off his chair and staggered forward in a way that would have terrified every student in Hogwarts "You knew all along the Dark Lord would be back." He growled, and yanked up his sleeve "It is darker than it has been since that night!"

"Was there really ever any doubt?" asked Albus, matter-of-factly.

Snape clenched a fist between them and cried "Then everything SHE did was for nothing! Her LIFE!"

"You can then expect to be called upon to do as you did before." Dumbledore was the voice of Fate.

Disgusted, he retorted "A spy. A traitor."

"Only if you choose to view yourself that way, Severus." The Headmaster answered "You saw the wrongness of Voldemort, even if too late to save Lily. You chose to do right. Continue to do so in the days ahead, my friend. Now I must see to today's other mourner."

Snape growled "He has no idea what he lost! Get out! And don't expect me to teach those dunderheads tomorrow!" he staggered back to a new bottle.

Abcij

 _I know you are feeling down today. It never failed me either. Everyone celebrates while you mourn. For me, May 2 became just as bad. The great Battle of Hogwarts it became known as. Remember, Mum and Dad died to save you. I hope by now you've forgotten the bullshit Vernon and Petunia fed you. Lily and James Potter were heroes and not for the great deed for which Wizardkind hails. Only and simply because they loved you that much. That's the way I learned to remember them. Happy Halloween Harry._

"Somebody gets me." Tears flowed down the boy's face. Cleansing tears. He made no effort to wipe them away "What d'you want!"

It was Headmaster Dumbledore "The school is celebrating the holiday, Harry. I thought you might prefer some happiness as opposed to being up here alone."

"Today is the day Voldemort murdered my parents." Harry sniffled as he tucked his covers over his Diary "Today is the day you sentenced me to Hell. Today is the day Sirius, thanks to Hagrid following your orders, was sentenced to Hell. What makes you think you know what I want?"

Dumbledore approached the only occupied bed in the room "Ah… Harry… decisions had to be made at the time. Quick decisions. To ensure your safety and the greater good of the world."

"Good bloody job you did too!" Harry cursed and sobbed "So far I only met three people who really understand me. The Malfoys were as bad to Dobby as I had with the Dursleys. Neville told me about his parents, and…." He trailed off and looked away.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. He brushed an undetectable probe against the boy's mind. Unfortunately it was too weak to penetrate the existing shield and any probe strong enough would cause a repeat of last year's incident. So he pressed verbally "Who Harry?"

"Forget it!" he gritted out, consciously trying to close his shields. One hand froze his blanket, the other ignited it. There wasn't a massive fire but he did jump off the bed, then sighing in relief once he remembered his Diary wouldn't burn.

Dumbledore extinguished the flame a moment later and repaired the blanket "A bout of accidental magic, Harry. No doubt fueled by your rather unusual method of learning Occlumency. I apologize if I upset you. My condolences for the loss of your parents."

"Go." Harry ordered curtly. And he was surprised when the Headmaster did.

Abcij

Orfeo was a Goblin too young to have a true name. Gringotts did not consider a new business proposal from a thirteen- year-old wizard worth any serious attention. Even if he was among the richest in Britain. So off he went to Hogsmeade, rather unhappy with the assignment.

"Hermione? Would you mind terribly if our trip to Hogsmeade has a small interruption?" asked Harry as the pair walked between classes "I have a meeting with the Goblins about some business."

She was interested "Would it be alright if I sat in?"

"Don't see why not." He answered "Only fair since I'm disrupting our date. Shouldn't take long. We'll have a private room at a place called The Three Broomsticks."

Thus, at the inn on that Saturday, holding hands with his longest-standing female friend, Harry was shown to a private room where they met a rather lanky Goblin. Tall for his race and on the skinny side $$Hello sir Goblin.$$ Harry spoke his language as best a human could.

$$A pleasure meeting a cultured human. I am called Orfeo.$$ he replied.

Harry noted the name $$It is a different one from any I have known. May I inquire as to why?$$

$$Orfeo is a youth name. I have yet to be honored with a full name as you have heard.$$ he replied $$What of the female?$$

Hermione took some offense, but did not know the language all that well $$We am thy girlmate from Harry Potter.$$ it came out.

Harry and Orfeo both laughed "I will use your language, young humans. I respect your efforts with mine. Your letter, young heir indicated a new business which you wanted to arrange with Gringotts. Of what nature?"

"The sale of unusual Potions ingredients and the creation of protective wear from unusual material." Replied Harry.

The Goblin looked skeptically "I am to assume then, you have something *unusual* in your possession? How much are we talking about?"

"I can immediately provide several hundred Basilisk fangs, several tons of Basilisk skin, more tons of bones, a full barrel of Basilisk blood and five barrels of Basilisk venom." Was Harry's jaw dropping opening pitch "New blood skin and fangs would be available occasionally. Venom, about a barrel per month."

Orfeo was shell-shocked, he finally exclaimed "Great Hornied Toads!"

"Hornied Toads? No." replied Harry "But I can see about the Acromantula silk line."

Hermione clutched his knee and whispered "Have you cleared this with Professor Dumbledore?"

$$Are you serious about this, wizard?$$ the Goblin slipped into his own language, revealing his excitement.

Harry's smirk was completely understandable regardless of species. From his robes, he revealed two teeth, and a dropperful each of blood and venom. They were wrapped in a fold of skin. "Oh. And this isn't definite yet, but here's part of an Acromantula leg. Interested?"

"I would see these creatures!" Orfeo demanded.

To which Harry smirked even more $$Soon enough, young Goblin. But only I can make the harvesting safe. I have a unique advantage$$ ~~I speak~~ "Parseltongue." $$I took the liberty of writing up a draft of a contract, with the help of my Godfather, Sirius Black and another advisor. Here it is in English and Gobbledygook.$$ "Sorry Hermione, I just gave him my first offer. I've got another copy of it for you to look at. Orfeo, is this something Gringotts would like to partner in? I could contact the Leprechauns or the Veela."

"I imagine my superiors will want to …ahh… fine tune this agreement." The lanky Goblin answered "But I may say a verbal yes."

Harry gave a pleased nod without smiling $$I believe this concludes our business for the day. You'll contact me when you have tested the samples. Thank you Orfeo.$$

"Good day Lord Potter." The Goblin answered.

Harry stood, and indicated Hermione should do the same. As the Goblin left, offer in hand, he held her wrist to keep her in place. "So? How'd I do?"

"I thought you were rather rude, Harry." She replied.

He quirked an eyebrow and retorted "I wasn't talking to you."

"What?" she demanded.

A chuckling Sirius threw off the Cloak of Invisibility and complemented "Well played Harry. You didn't react to the perceived insult from Gringotts. Of course wizards wouldn't recognize it. Least of all a Muggleborn, no offense Hermione. They sent an unblooded, untried representative to meet with a Head of an Ancient and Noble House. If they sent one to an adult Head, we'd be within our rights to behead him on the spot."

"That's utterly barbaric!" she exclaimed.

The former convict grinned "Now, let me explain. Harry of course didn't know, but he now has saved that Goblin's life and obligated him to more loyalty to him than to the bank. Especially with the income this will generate for Gringotts."

"Have you asked for Professor Dumbledore's permission?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry shook his head, answered "The Chamber is mine. Under the law Sally is mine. More to the point, no one else alive now can approach her without me *heh* Unless they want to be snake food."

"Stick to that line, my boy." Praised Sirius.

Hermione decided she wasn't going to get any further, took a hand and said "Come on then Harry. I saw a quill shop and a bookstore."

"Save me Sirius!" Harry jokingly panicked, grabbed his Godfather's robes.

Peeling his Godson's fingers loose, he joked "You pick the girl, the girl picks the entertainment. Hey Rosie! Got a spare serving wench? No! Make that two! Particularly buxom!"

"Who's stealing girls?" one voice called out.

Harry looked around and saw "All too old for you anyway, Weasley." He shot, bitterly.

The Twins gave sullen looks.

"Honest, Harry, are to ever going to lighten up on them? They ARE sorry." Hermione argued.

He shrugged "Still waiting for an apology. Nor have they shown it. I think they'd just apologize now to find out who their heroes are. It'd be a kick in the head if they knew one was their professor and the other was right here, right now."

"Anyone else know?" she wondered.

He answered "Only Ginny. I swear she's the smartest girl of her age. Maybe as smart as you."

"Just remember who's on this date, Potter." She groused.

Outside, he pecked her temple, causing a pair of blushes "Honest grading, Hermione. And I had to tell you her entire train of thought AND she worked out the Animagi, you didn't."

"Ronald!" she waved, abruptly.

The redhead was with Seamus and wearing a new utterly orange outfit with Canons' logos everywhere. "Hey, Harry, 'Mione." He spun around with remarkable grace and asked "Y'like?"

"It's all you Ron." Answered Harry, with light amusement. It was a little blinding. "We're hitting quills then books."

The other two boys shook their heads "Uh-uh! No way! Luck with that! BYE!"

"Can we try that kissing thing again?" Harry wanted to know in the back of the bookstore.

She spun abruptly, finding herself nose-to-nose "Oh!" she squeaked "Ok!" Their lips brushed dryly and chastely, then a little more firmly. Then a bit longer. She touched his cheek and felt his hands on her hips.

"Pretty good. Well for a first kiss." Commented Harry.

She pulled partly away and demanded "Oh? How many have you had?"

"Hehheh." He joked "One."

She. Hermione Granger. Giggled. "Not funny Harry!" and slapped at his chest. "I've had fun today. And the Goblin meeting was fascinating."

"Me too." He smiled "Hope we can do it again. Maybe walk between classes holding hands?"

All too pleased "I might even let you kiss me in the hallway."

Abcij

"Dobby!" Harry called out a few days later.

After a pop and a bit of smoke "Great and noble Harry Potter asks for Dobby?" with ears flopping on the ground.

"Getcher head off the ground ya goofy elf." Said Harry with an amused lilt "It's good to see you, Dobby. How are you? What have you been doing?"

Looking up, he replied "Dobby not find family after getting clothes. But Dobby was hired by Headdy Dumbydoor. Dobby works in kitchens now. Is good House Elf work."

"And is -ARE- you being paid well?" asked Harry.

The Elf nodded "Dobby is earning two Sickles a month with one Wednesday off per month."

"That hardly seems much." Harry cogitated "I think I'll ask Dumbledore about it."

Violently shaking his head, he protested "No! Harry Potter! Heddy Dumbydorr wanted to pay fifty Galleons, but Dobby refused. Dobby not needing that much! Please Harry Potter sir!"

"I see." Harry frowned "Well, I need information for something important I have to do. I need you to tell me Dobby. And I order you to take a Galleon in exchange."

The elf frowned and looked guilty "If Harry Potter sir orders Dobby then Dobby obeys. What does Harry Potter needs?"

"Wizards calls it the Room of Requirement." He answered.

Bouncing several times he replied "Dobby knows! Dobby knows! Come and Go Room! Dobby takes you to Seventh Floor!" And Harry was treated to his first travel-by-elf experience. Once there the unflappable elf pointed "Harry Potter walks down that hall, three times, thinking what Harry Potter needs. Door appear and Harry Potter goes in to get! That's all."

"Thank you very much Dobby." He said, pressing a Galleon coin into the skinny tiny hand. And after he vanished, pulled out his Diary "OK old man. I need to see that again." And the Diary complied with part of what he'd read previously.

 _. You need to walk back and forth in front of it exactly three times while thinking 'I need The Room of Hidden Things' It's a vast place with hundreds of shelves and thousands of items. Find a white harp, a shelf to your right exactly five feet past that. On the shelf at your knee will be a diadem, a sort of crown, silver with a blue jewel in the center and the carving of a raven. And, a definite mistake I made, kept hunting for another way to kill the next Horcrux. RUBBISH! A BASILISK TOOTH AND VENOM WORKS EVERY TIME!_

The door opened into a space, like his tent, bigger on the inside than out. In fact it was as big as the castle itself and stacked 50 feet high. There were objects here Harry knew had to be all but priceless. He put it out of his mind for now, except to be careful where he stepped. Finally, the harp, then a set of shelves, he turned, looked exactly where he was told. There it was! "HAH! Easy peezy!" he celebrated.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Professor Snape snarled. In all his years he never discovered the hidden room.

Half of Harry's secrets were hanging out, just now. In one hand was his Diary and the Marauders' Map, the other held a priceless cursed object. His only saving grace was hearing a pop just a split second sooner signaling no more door. He lied "Exercising as usual, Professor."

"Not likely, Potter." He sneered "Hands full of paper, and jewelry. Junk no doubt, for your little know-it-all." He snatched the diadem, looked at it with loathing and tossed it to the floor.

Harry flinched as soon as it left his hands, then suppressed a sigh when Snape cast it aside. He protested "Hey! You coulda broke it!"

"Silence!" he growled "So? What else have you? Give me that!" He pressed his wand to the parchment and ordered "I Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts command you to reveal your secrets!"

 _Wormtail, Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs offer their greetings to Professor Snape and request that he keep his overly large nose out of other people's affairs._

"How dare you!" he was winding up a good hex when another adult appeared "Ahh… Lupin… out for a stroll… in the moonlight? Here, clearly your specialty, a Dark Object."

The DADA Professor knew exactly what he held, laughed and answered "Oh… pfu… more probably a Zonko's product. The kids were just in Hogsmeade after all. Designed, no doubt to insult anyone who touches it. Right Harry?"

"Yessir!" Harry snapped out respectfully. And after the angry Potions Master departed, grinned "Thanks Moony."

Remus grinned at him then frowned "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to have this. It would lead Peter right to you! How did you come by it anyway?"

"I learned the Weasley twins had it." He answered "And I took back what was mine."

Remus sighed "I feel a kindred spirit with them. I do wish you would make peace there, as you have the other Weasley kids."

"I that an order? Sir?" asked Harry coldly.

Sighing, the professor answered "No, of course not. However my claim is stronger than yours. And, in your best interest, I'll hold onto this until we locate Wormtail. And, that book? My werewolf senses are telling me there's magic in it too."

"Is mine." The boy answered coldly. In a lightning motion he stuck it to his stomach and it vanished from sight "I don't want to talk about it. I want you to act like you never saw it." Harry was completely furious with himself. If only he'd waited until he had everything put away he wouldn't be in this mess. Snape would've passed by the corridor, never seen him, or possibly seen the door and Remus would not have had this opportunity.

Lupin frowned "I don't know that that's wise, Harry. You should at least let me check it for curses and jinxes."

"There aren't any! It's mine! I made it! Myself!" he declared. An interesting twist on the truth.

The werewolf snarled a bit, not liking perceived defiance, but he suppressed it and trying to sound conciliatory, "It seems way beyond what a Third Year could make, Harry. I'm not asking anything unreasonable, just a chance to examine it, a few days at most."

"NO!" Harry shouted, a wonder half the school didn't hear.

The werewolf instincts came to the fore "Come with me Harry. Now. We'll show it to Dumbledore. He'll know-"

"Hell bloody no!" now his wand was trained on the man "Dumbledore stuck me with those evil - Over my dead body Lupin!" His temper was up just now, and he would kill … or die… to protect what was his.

It wasn't Legilimency, Remus lacked that talent, it was a natural predator looking for fear. And not finding any. The gentler side of him took control and said "I apologize, Harry. Just …just turn in for the evening."

Abcij

"So? Hermione Granger, huh?" Susan Bones queried as the school was gathering for Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor "I guess it was inevitable."

Harry nodded happily "We had a good time."

"Oh Merlin NO!" she exclaimed "Not the look. Not that!"

Harry looked at her askance "What look?"

"That silly, stupid, head in the clouds I got kissed look." She told him "Sheesh Potter! Have some dignity."

He giggled "Oh that. Well I notice you don't have one."

"Bones don't kiss on the first date." She countered, with just the right air of snootiness. He pushed her shoulder and she pushed back "Well, good luck today. You'll need it! Bye."

Colin Creevey, camera in hand, little brother trailing "Snapped a shot of him "Good luck Harry!"

"What was Bones doing here?" Ron wanted to know. Hermione had a slightly concerned expression too, for different reasons.

Harry laughed "Apparently to notice my 'just kissed' face. Seems I'm not too subtle. And to wish me luck today. I know; odd right. Luck against her House? Said I'd need it.

"She's implying you wouldn't win without it." Hermione explained. She tugged here and there on his Quidditch robes, before giving a nod "Now, you're set."

Ron gave a satisfied nod "Well, since Bones put it that way….. I'll just say see you at the celebration. And…uhh… right. I'll save you a seat…err…"

"Thanks Ron" said Harry, not really paying much attention to the redhead's departure. Yesterday's kisses combined with her tugging on his robes mildly addled his brain. He laid his arms over her shoulders and said "Come on, you've seen me play in the rain before."

She shrugged "I know. I just don't like this one. It's grey and there's lightning and it looks like it might get so much worse. And-" She just stopped and gave him a warm kiss. "Be safe!"

"Ready Harry?" asked Oliver as the Seeker floated into the box.

He nodded "All set Wood. How about these Beaters? Can I trust them?"

"Cheap shot Potter." George complained.

Fred resentfully added "Been on the team longer than you!"

"You three need to work out your problems." Oliver gritted out "And this is team captain speaking. Even if I have to bring McGonagall into this. Get me!"

That was interrupted by Lee Jordan announcing "And herrreeeeeeees Gryffindorrrrrrrrrr!"

Rain games were always wild. Chasers always looked the worst during one. A perfect pass would end up with the Quaffle far below on the ground. An easy goal would see it flying way too high. Keepers were little better as they would skid just past a routine save. Beaters always looked spectacular as it was easy to hit an opposing player on such a day, though it was harder to watch one of your own. For Seekers, well the Snitch was never easy to see, bad weather made it damn near impossible and this storm was getting worse. Much!

"Got it!" Harry cheered as a finger flicked at the Snitch. Then the darn thing shot straight up. Harry did likewise pulling a 90 degree turn into the sky. Then the temperature plummeted. His Quidditch goggles iced over and he fell. All was black.

Abcij

Hermione squealed in delight "Harry! Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!"

"Ugh 'Mione." He grumbled "Too loud and what is that taste. Merlin no! Don't kiss me now!"

There was a peel of laughter then "Fine fine all of you out." The Mediwitch ordered curtly.

"Wait!" he reached out blindly "Did we win?"

Wood answered "Ahh… no… but Diggory did demand a rematch. Said in the interest of fair play. It's alright Potter, a Dementor almost got you. Dumbledore saved you from falling."

"Shit!" cursed Harry "Guess I have to thank the old bugger for saving my life. Damn! Wait, if I fell, what happened to my broom?"

Ron held a twisted assortment of matchsticks like a newborn baby "Sorry, Harry. It spun off into the Whomping Willow. There was no chance. Nothing to be done for it."

"Well, at least it wasn't me." Harry winced at the mess "If you're really sad, mate we'll have a funeral." He chortled then groaned in pain.

Madam Pomfrey forced a potion into him and said "Now listen to me, Potter, and you'll be out of here in three days. Keep doing things like that and it'll be a week."

"Go on, Hermione." He said, softly kissing her hand.


	13. Chapter 13:3rd Year pt4

[a/n]slytherin66 has been getting antsy. This will warm your heart.

 **3rd Year [pt4]**

"Where are you going, Potter?" Draco Malfoy demanded when he encountered his nemesis.

Harry found this amusing "As if I need your permission, Malfoy. You're not a prefect. And I have special permission to be out after hours. Do you? I doubt it. Better run home to Snivilus."

"And if I tell Professor Snape you said that?" the blonde asked.

The jet-black-haired boy countered "I'll tell McGonagall EXACTLY where, and more importantly WHEN I said it. How's that Draco? But, by all means, join me. I was just going to the Chamber of Secrets to visit Sally?"

"I don't believe that rubbish." The Slytherin countered, trying to hide his fear "You're not the Heir of Slytherin any more than I am." He made a superior face and stalked off.

Harry was still grinning when he greeted ~~Evening Sally, how's my favorite basilisk?~~

~~You have more than one? Are you cheating on me Harry Potter?~~ she quipped.

He chuckled ~~Only with Hermione.~~

~~Still afraid of me, most children are.~~ she said, a little sadly ~~Have I not reduced the number of Acromantulas and Skrewts in the Dark Forest?"

He patted her first segment affectionately and countered ~~Sorry dear, I'm all over Dumbledore. I think Hagrid would do well to have you in one of his classes.~~

~~I sense the bearded one dislikes me as well.~~ she argued.

Harry sighed and changed subjects ~~The Goblins have been fun negotiating with. I'm almost sorry we've almost got a deal. You should've seen the look on their faces when I asked for a couple of them to eat.~~

~~You have all the fun. I do all the work.~~ she complained between hissing laughter. ~~Goblins are stringy. That's what the last Acromantula I ate told his sister.~~

Harry just shook his head. ~~I don't want to know. Are you up for destroying a Horcrux? Fully healed?~~

~~I worry for you Harry Potter. Humans are so small and frail and short lived.~~ Sally hissed ~~I think you should stop that dangerous game you play. Even the notion of flying.~~

Harry chuckled ~~You wouldn't be saying that if you were a Norwegian Ridgeback.~~

"Oh! Can you get me one of those?~~ Sally was literally drooling.

Harry sighed and answered sarcastically ~~Next time I go grocery shopping. Oy vey! Now. If you please, I need those chompers and about a gallon of venom.~~ This time he didn't even flinch when the basilisk struck the diadem he held.

Sally purred as the evil creation was destroyed between her jaws. She delighted in the tortured scream it emitted. ~~Good night, Harry Potter.~~ she hissed.

Harry dropped for some pushups and situps and sprinted away.

~~Why, I wonder, do none of these new speakers ask about the room I come out of?~~ Sally thought as she curled into a ball.

Abcij

Defense Against the Dark Arts was starting late. Five minutes. It was unheard of. When the door finally opened it was Professor Snape "Open your textbooks to page 492."

"Werewolves?" asked Hermione "But we're not supposed to cover werewolves until—"

Snape cut her off "Are you teaching this class or am I Miss Granger? Now, open your textbooks to page 492. Can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" He looked around with contempt "Anyone besides Miss Granger?"

"Please, sir." The girl with hand waving frantically pleaded "An Animagus can change into an animal at will. A werewolf has no choice."

The professor sneered "Ten points from Gryffindor you insufferable know-it-all. And next time do not speak until I call on you. Clear?"

"Oy! That was bloody rude!" Ron protested, beating Harry to his feet by seconds.

Snape's glare was withering "Clearly you do not understand speak only when spoken to, Weasley. That will be twenty points for interrupting my class and a further twenty for cursing. Now sit down. And shut up!"

abcij

"Severus, I am curious as to why all the classes learned about werewolves." The Headmaster spoke somewhat tiredly.

The Potion Master replied "Defense Against the Dark Arts has been poorly taught for well over a decade. It is about time some order was brought to the course. The syllabus does not state when a particular topic need be taught."

"Dissembling is beneath you Severus. As is petty grudge holding. You may go." Dumbledore scolded him.

Abcij

In the Gryffindor Common Room an argument raged "No Ronald I will not!" Hermione snapped.

"Why the bloody hell not?" the redhead fired back.

She rolled her eyes "You only want me to protest because you want to piggyback your protest. You curse entirely too much!"

"Mione" Harry said "No professor should call a kid a know-it-all. Remember I-"

She sighed "You've proven, beyond a doubt, Professor Snape does actively dislike you. How come you don't want to know why?"

"Because I frankly don't care. He hated me the first day he asked me all those Third and Fourth Year Potions questions. How was that fair?" he countered.

She gave a stony look "It's not. But why are you taking Ron's side and not mine?"

"Don't take it that way!" he complained "I AM on your side. Ron just happens to be right here. It isn't even about him. Hey maybe his complaint WILL get somewhere. This is about you. Did you like Snape's insult? I didn't. I wanted to hex his pants off."

Ginny shuddered "None of that please. Hermione, look at it this way, it'd be found points for us."

"Wrong take Gin." Harry said "Think about it this way. Have -has anyone really LEARNED anything about Potions from Snape? Think about it. Does he ever answer questions in class? Why do we crush this or dice that? Why stir some things clockwise others counter-clockwise?"

She looked uneasy "People don't seem to ask questions."

"I wonder why that is." Dean asked rhetorically.

Then Harry smirked wickedly "I can fill out the form…if you need help… that is."

"Nice shot Potter." Cormac McLaggen laughed. Followed by most of the Room.

This time she shot him a dirty look "Harry stop pushing this!"

"Ok everybody, we're going outside." He told them, and after escorting her into the hall "Hermione, I don't like to see you mistreated. Snape was dead wrong and it should be fought. Let me put it this way, can I force you? No. Can Hedwig find your house if I write your parents? Yes."

She glared at him "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare!"

"Hermione Jane Granger! Yes I will! Count on it!" he shot back.

She backed away a step looking angry "Don't you care about my opinion?"

"Then by NOT challenging him you're letting Snape's opinion win." He argued "I care about your opinion, but aren't you tired Snape's insults? I'm not trying to revive an old one, but remember Ron made you cry? How many times has Snape said worse? Not to me, or Colin, or Ginny, to you. Ever seen him insult Crabbe, or Goyle and they really are boobs?"

She didn't look pleased "But he's a _professor_?"

"So what? That gives him the right to insult you?" he asked "Or my Dad, who's dead? Or Dumbledore the right to poke around people's heads? And before you say he wouldn't remember he did it to me…causing OUR fight. Want to learn Occlumency? I can get you started. In fact I'm going to ask around."

Hermione wilted in the face of his stern dissension "Can I think about it? Over Christmas?"

"Fair enough." Harry let the argument go … almost "But don't think I'll let it slide. One word to Hedwig…"

Abcij

As Christmas break came near McGonagall asked Harry to remain after class "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requests your presence in his office. The password is Life Savers."

"Has my Godfather been informed?" he asked. At her apparent lack of answer he asked "May I have a moment to write a note?" If you will deliver this, Professor."

 _Dumbledore,_

 _McGonagall informed me of your request. I remind you of Lord Black's requirement to be present any time I am summoned to your office._

 _HJ Potter_

"This note Mr. Potter lacks the respect Professors are due." She scolded him.

Harry looked up at her "He lost mine last year and has done nothing to re-earn it. Now, may I have a note for Professor Snape's class? Don't need him to have an excuse to dock Gryffindor more points."

"I have seen you run." She countered stonily "You can get there in plenty of time."

To which he shrugged "My ankle's a little sore. That Bludger in the game against Slytherin on Saturday, you know."

"A word, Potter." Daphne Greengrass held Harry's elbow at the end of Arithmancy "Don't get me wrong, you're the most popular Gryffindor in Slytherin just now, but would you explain what you are doing."

Harry was thrilled with his Diary's advice to get out of reading tea leaves, especially since it kept him with Hermione. AND he got it too, he was at the top of the class "What's the problem, Greengrass? Need tutoring?" he teased, knowing full well she didn't "I'll catch up."

"Not at all funny!" the developing beauty snapped angrily.

He held up his hands in surrender "Ok fine. Some people have no sense of humor. Alright! So? Does even Draco like me? You know how important his opinion of me is. Gee this is fun!" he ended in giggles.

She was bordering on furious at this point "Are you finished?"

"In answer to your question, Daff" He began, ignoring her continued anger "I've found I need to fight for my rights no matter the cost in other matters. We all know Snape hates me. Wanna know why?"

Her eyes lit up like it was already Christmas morning, then she frowned "What do I have to do? What EXACTLY do I have to do?"

"DON'T and I mean DON'T keep it a secret." He answered playfully, then whispered in her ear "Snape had a crush on Lily Evans – Potter."

The girl blinked…again…and a third time "Wow!" she exclaimed quietly, because she somehow could not yell "I mean oh Merlin's hairy balls! That's the biggest story since the Heir of Slytherin returning."

"Miss Greengrass! Language!" he snapped at her, before giggling "If you'd like to see the Chamber I'd be glad to show you. Oh, and if you spread that widely enough, I'll tell you what young James Potter used to call young Severus Snape. And I don't mean Sevvy."

She tried out "Sevvy?" and grimaced "No one would dare. Wait! That wasn't it?"

"No." Harry mouthed around a smile "But spread that one too."

Daphne pointed out "Ahh… this could get you in trouble. If it got back to you."

"What's life without a little trouble?" he asked, unconcernedly.

Abcij

Albus Dumbledore was angry. Seriously angry. At Sirius too. Among others. As the star of the meeting arrived, he said pleasantly "Good afternoon, Harry, thank you for seeing me."

"Hi Albus. Severus. Minerva." He said flippantly "Sirius! How's Kreacher?"

The visitor cocked an eyebrow and answered "Very well. In fact as good as I ever remember him."

"You see. Carrying out those orders was the best thing for the little guy." Harry continued, obliviously "Please let him know I look forward to seeing him at Christmas.

Sirius refrained from laughing, not by much "I certainly will! Your last letter was encouraging. Getting along with Ron again? And Hermione? A lovely young witch. Is she a good kisser?"

At this, Harry blushed.

"Enough!" Snape growled, patience long gone "I have better things to do than listen to this drivel!"

McGonagall, somewhat irritated herself, still had to cover her mouth.

"Been a while since we've seen each other, professors." Sirius explained, without exactly apologizing.

Dumbledore began his concerns "I have a number of concerns. First would be Harry's safety. I cannot over-emphasize the importance of spending at least part of the year, now or summer time, at your Aunt's."

"This again?" Harry rolled his eyes impatiently.

Voice of reason, Sirius pat his knee "Now, let's hear out the Headmaster."

The old wizard smiled "Thank you Sirius. I have kept this a closely held secret. The circumstances of your Mother's death, Harry, enabled me to establish something called a blood ward around Privet Dr."

"But something Snape knows?" asked Harry pointedly.

Dumbledore corrected him "That is _Professor_ Snape, Harry. And I trust him implicitly."

"That's just peachy, given I don't trust you." Harry shot back "I will not ever walk into that hell hole. You'll need to drag my dead body in there. Is that clear enough?"

Waving an angry looking McGonagall to silence, Dumbledore sighed "If I cannot stir your own self interest, then perhaps we can discuss an additional benefit. These blood wards do not just protect you, your family also benefits from these spells. Without them your aunt, uncle and cousin will be utterly defenseless against the followers of Voldemort."

"My family is Sirius Black and Tonks. I couldn't - don't care - at all about the Dursleys. I don't care if all of Privet Dr. burns. Are you going to blame me if Voldemort destroys all of Surrey? You already told me it wasn't my fault Quirrell died." Harry then sat back in his chair and grunted.

"That is a most callous attitude, Harry. I am deeply ashamed of you." The Headmaster said.

Harry shrugged "You'll get over it before I get over getting beat. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, the matter of your arrangement with Gringotts." Said Dumbledore.

Harry flinched "How do you know about that?"

"Did you really think anything involving my school would escape my notice, Harry?" asked the Headmaster with highly twinkling eyes "Now as Potions Master, Professor Snape has pointed out the opportunity for research is historic. As such you will turn over any quantity he requires."

Harry jumped out of his seat and yelled "NO FUCKEN WAY!" Accidental magic caused several items on shelves to blow themselves up.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted "Language!"

Snape had a self-satisfied sneer "Face it Potter. You had no right to make deals concerning Hogwarts without the Headmaster's approval. Arrogant little swine. Just like your father."

"Tell us about your mother, Snivilus." Sirius cut in, keeping Harry in his seat "Rumor had it she was a whore."

Harry blinked and burst out laughing. McGonagall was prepared to scold Sirius for his language. Snape's wand came out, glowing purple. Dumbledore wandlessly and silently disarmed both him and Sirius, he roared "ENOUGH! Now, Harry, the basilisk is Hogwarts property. As such, you have no right to it. Unless you supply Professor Snape as I have requested, I will simply close off the Chamber."

"Sally has other ways of getting out." He retorted "She always has. Nobody can get in unless they're a Parselmouth. I don't think you could really keep me out. Snape doesn't get a dram!" then, looking at the Potions Professor added "I'll be glad to open it for him. Of course, since he's not a Parselmouth, Sally won't know he isn't stealing and…well…" The implication was plain enough. McGonagall gasped. Snape showed no expression.

Sirius patted his Godson on the leg "Don't worry, kiddo, it's a piece of cake to add into the deal with Gringotts. No Sally goodies for the son of a whore. And, considering his constant abuse…Harry, if Snivilus happens to insult your Father again… indulge yourself."

Abcij

"I should like to discuss House Potter's arrangement with the bank." A quite well dressed Sirius announced.

A Goblin equally stylish came out, tipped his hat and said "I am Ragnok. I have assumed control of that arrangement."

"Why?" Sirius asked as he sat in a fine chair.

Ragnok answered "It is bank business. Clients, even most important ones, do not have a say in personnel decisions."

"I have here, our final signed contract." Said Sirius, most rigidly "It has only one revision, a small clause added. Lord Potter, who is notoriously compassionate, would be very interested in the status of a fine Goblin like Orfeo. I am afraid I must insist."

The senior official turned sour "Gringotts is not appreciative of pressure tactics in business negotiations."

"I merely wished to know where Orfeo is." Said Sirius "Now, on behalf of Lord Potter, I insist on seeing Orfeo at once. He is the goblin my Godson negotiated with."

A severely beaten goblin entered five minutes later, negotiations had gone nowhere "Summoned, I come, superior sir."

"This client is concerned with you." Said Ragnok, callously.

The young one bowed deeply, showing no sign of discomfort "Sir, welcome. I trust Lord Potter was satisfied with my work."

"So much so he made a point of telling me to thank you." Said Sirius "I do as well, you helped me sharpen my negotiating skills after my Azkaban trip. Tell me, please, why were you disciplined?"

Looks were exchanged between the goblins, then human glared at senior goblin and smiled at the junior. Finally answering the truth "My superiors felt such an important deal far above my station. I should have immediately brought in someone with more experience."

"Sounds to me like someone wanted the bonus for himself." Sirius sneered at the elder "And I'm certain Lord Potter would agree Orfeo is his preference. Make it happen, Ragnok. Make it happen or we'll be finding new bankers. For BOTH estates. And, to be clear, if Orfeo were to suffer an …accident… we will be unhappy customers."

The young goblin straightened more than he had in a month, despite the lines across his back. He was permanently scarred, but now he owed his life to a pair of humans, most of whom couldn't be bothered to learn a goblin's name. He was going to have an exciting life. He politely…for a goblin… took over control of the meeting "A short summary of the terms. Harry Potter agrees to provide an initial delivery of ten tons of basilisk skin and scales, 1114 basilisk teeth, one barrel of basilisk blood, five barrels of basilisk venom. Future deliveries will be varied, some hundreds of pounds of skin and scales per year, a tooth or two per year, blood as available and a barrel of venom every month or so. Out of the initial delivery Gringotts is required to reserve enough scales and skin for five humans. Outfits to be made to Lord Potter's specifications. Gringotts will collect a 22½ percent commission on all sales of delivered materials. Gringotts agrees to require any purchaser to swear a magical oath that purchaser is not, never has been and never will be a Death Eater, or supporter of Voldemort. Gringotts further agrees to require any purchaser to receive a magical oath any purchaser of basilisk made products is not, never has been and never will be a Death Eater, or supporter of Voldemort."

Sirius nodded, that "Everything correct, as stated. Lord Potter can, of course, only ensure delivery as long as Sally… the basilisk… is both alive and cooperative. And we do have three changes in the final draft, Lord Potter will be able to deliver six barrels of venom and two barrels of blood. Last, an additional paragraph; no purchaser may sell, or give, or in any way share any basilisk product with Severus Snape whether in his capacity as Hogwarts Potion Master, or a private individual, or an employee or agent for any other individual."

"It is a small thing to add." Said Orfeo with a smirk "We goblins most definitely appreciate the art of vendetta. Say, an additional ¼ percent commission."

Sirius didn't even blink at the amount. He just nodded and added "Only so long as Snape is alive."

"Agreed!" both goblins boomed and pounded Ragnok's desk. The contract was copied in English, translated into Gobbledygook and copied. One of each provided to Sirius and Gringotts.

Sirius offered a bow to Orfeo and said "Pleasure doing business with you. Hopefully we have many decades of prosperous partnership, Orfeo. Ragnok, a profitable day to you as well."

Abcij

"Thank you for having us over. Michelle, Ian." Sirius said to the Grangers "I know Harry really appreciates it."

"Mum! Harry and I want to sit outside for a bit!" came from the foyer.

Her mother called back "Fine, dear. Dress warm. And be careful of any ice out there."

"Butterbeer, you said this was called?" asked Ian "Tastes quite like eggnog. You said it was alcoholic?"

Sirius shook his head "No, the magic that produces it makes it a slightly intoxicating drink for Muggles. Harry's mother's parents were quite fond of it. It's mostly a children's drink among Magicals. The Firewhiskey I gave you, now that has a kick. We don't let children drink that as a general rule."

"Ian, time to stop beating around the bush." Michelle interrupted "I'm glad the children are outside. We have something quite serious to discuss Mr. Black. We recognize the difficulty in parents enforcing their rules on children at a boarding school hundreds of miles away. However, we oppose the relationship between our daughter and your Godson. And intend to require Hermione to cease seeing him."

Sirius frowned, deeply offended "Oh? And what makes one of the smartest…and richest, by the way… young wizards unworthy of a muggle's daughter?"

"Your implication of racism are unacceptable and untrue Mr. Black." A defensive Mr. Granger argued "This has to do with the boy's violent tendencies. Breaking that man's elbow. You know full well he assaulted our daughter last year. And she is just the lonely type of girl to allow herself to be controlled by an abuser."

Sirius gave a disgusted snort, biting down on his temper, that would not do and countered "You are aware of Harry's situation before he attended Hogwarts?"

"We are." Mrs. Granger acknowledged, looking down regretfully "Believe me, we would be the first to see his Aunt and Uncle pay for their crimes. And it may be news to Magicals, but victims of abuse often become abusers themselves. It was a major factor in our decision."

Obviously, there was no talking to these people "Then exactly why did you bother with this farce of a Happy Christmas?" he demanded.

Mrs. Granger did not take that well "We will not be addressed so disrespectfully in our home, Mr. Black. However, to answer your question, we felt Hermione … and incidentally Harry … deserved a thoroughly happy holiday. We plan on informing Hermione of our decision after Boxing Day. Naturally, if you wish to leave now, you are free to do so."

"Do you know? I loved Lily…Harry's Mother…and her parents." Sirius' tone was ugly "But, every once in a while, my Mother's opinion of Muggles is proven right. You. The Dursleys." He managed to change in the space of a breath "Harry! Hermione! You two have a good time? Get in all your snogging?"

The Grangers faked smiles and the teens blushed predictably, Harry announced "Hermione gave me this half-heart charm and she has the other half."

"That's very nice, Harry." Sirius put on his best smile.

Hermione beamed "And Harry got me a fifty Galleon Tomes and Scrolls gift card."

"Well, I didn't know exactly WHAT books you wanted. But, I figured I couldn't go wrong." Replied Harry, grinning happily as she kissed his cheek "Thanks so much for having us over Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I can't wait for New Year's."

Sirius really couldn't help smiling at the girl, and shot the same expression at her parents "You haven't seen magical fireworks yet, have you Hermione?"

"There's only the Halloween ones, but I keep missing them at the castle." Hermione answered with a sad smile.

Sirius gave her a wink and Harry shyly nudged her shoulder with his elbow. Sirius cheerily asked "Everyone get what they wanted for Christmas? Don't have anything to take back on Boxing Day?" he took some malicious delight in the dig at the Grangers.

"Well I guess I need a bracelet or necklace for the great charm my lovely girlfriend gave me." Harry answered, eyes dancing with delight. "I think this is my best Christmas ever."

Sirius rubbed his hands together vigorously and announced "Well! Harry, we shouldn't overstay, should we?"

"Awww! Padfoot!" Harry whined a bit "Can't we stay a little longer?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Don't use that look on me, buster!" he groused "Get your overcoat. And bring mine too."

"You're not really mad at him, are you, sir?" asked Hermione, a little concerned.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, answering "No, of course not. That was the most normal I think I've ever seen him act. Thank you, dear girl." And he kissed her head "Now say goodnight to your boyfriend."

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Black?" asked Ian, coldly.

Sirius looked after Hermione with a grin. It vanished as he turned and growled "Not bloody likely. You can be sure I'll - There we go, Harry! Thanks pup! Need a last snog?"

"I think Hermione has had enough of that for today." Her Father said severely "Good night, you two and Happy Christmas." Mrs. Granger echoed her husband's sentiments.

Sirius shook each of their hands the minimum politeness would allow and said "Thank you for dinner and your gift." His eyes were dark and angry.

Abcij

"Harry! Padfoot! Good evening and Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Remus as soon as the pair appeared in a thoroughly cheery #12 Grimmauld. The third floor and attic still needed work, but the first was decked out for Christmas "How were the Grangers?"

Harry answered enthusiastically "Wicked awesome! Hermione bought this charm. See? It's half and she's wearing the other half. She's …well… magical."

"Sounds wonderful, Harry. I'm glad you had such a good time." replied a smiling Remus "I know we had a bad run. Can we get back on friendly terms? Consider it Christmas presents? New Year's resolution?"

He nodded in agreement "I would like to. But you damaged my trust, Remus. There are secrets people have that …that I want kept that way. You distracted Snape with the argument over the Map. I really didn't want to lose either one. You're right, you do have a bigger claim on it than me and there's Pettigrew too. But my book is as important to me, thank Merlin Snape got off track. Dumbledore knowing mustn't happen."

"Two things about Professor Dumbledore. And I'm not trying to force anything." Remus said calmly, "I just ask you to hear me out. The first is, the man is the most powerful wizard alive, and I sincerely believe he has your best interests at heart."

A couple of ornaments on the Christmas tree shattered before Harry spoke "Well he's done a pretty shitty job. Dumped me with the Dursleys who made a House Elf of me. All the while paying them for my care. Thought it was a good idea to hide an immortality rock in a school. Couldn't figure out Voldemort was under his nose. And, even if she isn't dangerous, spends a century with Sally living right under his feet."

"What is so special about that book you have, Harry?" asked Remus, to which Sirius did offer a nod of support "You are never without it, I've come to realize. And it definitely has some kind of extremely powerful magic. My werewolf hums in its presence. The odd thing is I also felt something similar in another class."

Harry nodded, was about to comment on that, but decided not to. Instead just answered "I don't want to talk about it. It's private. How many people know you're a werewolf?"

"There is a lesson most Magicals pass to their children." Remus began "Don't trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brains."

Old Harry had covered that phrase in explaining Ginny's Diary, so the boy said "I understand now, you're worried about possession. Right. My friend Susan's Auntie is Head of the DMLE. She can check me, as long as you don't tell her about my book."

"You wouldn't consent to allowing Professor Dumbl-" Remus stopped himself when the boy's expression turned hostile "Very well. I agree."

 _Susan Bones_

 _Marrow Keep_

 _First and foremost, Merry Christmas. Hope you're having a good one. I had a great one with Hermione and her parents. They seemed, I guess, like any girl's parents with the boyfriend. Planning on having them over for fireworks at New Year's. Next I need a favor. Professor Lupin is living with my Godfather and he's concerned about possession. Can your Aunt Amelia check me?_

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Your friend Harry_

Abcij

 _Weasleys_

 _The Burrow_

 _You're all invited to our New Year party and Fireworks. Can't wait to see Ginny, Ron and Percy._

 _Harry_

Abcij

Harry felt a vibrating at his belly and his Diary was lit.

 _Happy Christmas. You know Harry, as I remember my Third Year, it was in some ways my favorite. It was the time I found out my Godfather was infamous mass murderer Sirius Black. Gave the Dursleys a good scare too. Specifically, it was after the Weasley twins let me have the Map. Despite no permission slip, I used it combined with the Invisibility Cloak to get into Hogsmeade anyway. Snow-bombing Malfoy when he started insulting Ron and Hermione is one of my crowning moments. Whatever you're doing is probably quite different. Give my love to Hedwig. Merry Christmas. By now, you've got to know Remus Lupin at least somewhat, he is to be trusted, to a degree. Like Hagrid, he's a definite Dumbledore man. You could be presented with a situation where you have to ask him to choose between you and Dumbledore. Deal with it as you see fit._

abcij

 _Harry Potter_

 _#12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Dear Harry_

 _I had such a wonderful time here at Christmas. Then after dinner tonight, Mum and Dad got all serious on me. They told me how Sirius was a nice guy and how, on the surface, you seemed like a good boy. But after the incident last year, which you definitely apologized for and I definitely forgave you for, well they felt if you hit me before you will again. They also reminded me of that spell you used to hurt Mr. Malfoy. I told them you were helping Mr. Weasley and you did. And that Magicals can heal broken bones in minutes, not weeks. Anyway, I'm babbling. They told me I can't date you anymore. They are writing to Professor McGonagall to make sure you and I do not interact outside of classwork. And that if she cannot enforce their decision, they will return me fully to the Muggle World. Either way, they're dead set that I will not date you. At least if, well I'm still in Hogwarts, we can still see each other in the Common Room._

 _Sadly not Yours_

 _Hermione_


	14. Chapter 14:Year 3 pt5

[a/n]A quick busy 2nd term

 **Year 3 [pt5]**

It was a disconsolate Harry Potter who boarded the Hogwarts Express on January 3. He accepted a hug from Sirius, allowed Remus to pack his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Followed the Professor into a compartment and flopped down.

"Hey Harry!" an excited Colin stuck his head in "I showed my parents all of this year's textbooks and what I'd be able to do. They were amazed! Dennis too! I can't wait til next year when I can go to Hogsmeade!"

Just giving a sigh, he answered "Great Colin. That's great."

"Harry's didn't go so well, Mr. Creevey." Said Remus "But perhaps you CAN brighten his day?" he grinned at Harry's dirty look.

Surprisingly, the ball of joy had a serious side, and seemingly natural Legilimency "Something happened between you and Hermione."

"Shut up Colin." He growled.

Remus smiled at the younger boy "Don't take it personally, Mr. Creevey. There has been no improvement in his mood. Not even the fireworks we went to. At least we didn't have to pester him to do his homework."

"You never do." Harry sneered "Hiya Ron, Ginny."

Colin slid to the window allowing the youngest Weasleys to sit. "Still not any better, Harry." She leaned over and gave him a hug. And wasn't the least surprised when all she got was a grunt. Colin smiled broadly when she hugged him, too.

"Professor Lupin! Ron!" Hermione was pleased to see them. Then her face dropped "Hello Harry."

He stood with a vacant expression, reached for her hand and put something in it. "Do you want to sit here?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry." She answered "I want-"

He cut her off "Then I'll sit somewhere else."

"Well well well Potter!" a pleased with himself Draco appeared just then "I heard you dumped the Mudblood. Oh! This gets better and better!" The Twin Towers dutifully sniggered.

Harry didn't react to the offensive word, didn't shout, didn't even threaten. He just said "You're in my way, Malfoy." And moved forward. When the Slytherin didn't move out of the way, he walked into him. When he stumbled into Goyle and fell, Harry stepped on his knee. Continuing, Harry kicked him in the spleen and stepped on his shoulder, lastly he stepped on Goyle's stomach to climb over him and disappeared through the car's door.

"Wait'll my father hears of this, Potter!" Draco yelled.

Professor Lupin helped him up asking solicitously "Are you hurt, Mr. Malfoy? Do you need any healing?"

"You should've been watching where you were going Draco. Such a shame Harry bumped into you. Greg? How are you?" Ginny put in, sounding concerned…well… almost. She had put her foot on the opposite bench to block her brother from going off on the Slytherins.

A chuckling Professor Lupin said "Too bad we're not in session. There's points to be awarded here. Somehow! Though admittedly, I'm not sure how!"

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for House loyalty." Colin suddenly spoke up. Eliciting laughs.

Then Hermione looked in her hand, it was her Christmas gift "He gave it back. I told him we were sharing our hearts." She sobbed.

"You wanna step on Malfoy?" asked Ron "I can bring him back?"

Abcij

Harry wasn't seen the rest of the ride. He had, it was later learned linked up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Neville spotted him during the sorting and waved. He waved back with a slight smile and turned back to the Captain "So, Wood, I think you were more depressed when I was when my Nimbus went kablooey."

"Please tell me you bought a replacement." The older boy all but whined.

Harry shook his head sadly "No, Wood, I have to tell that, no, I did not buy a replacement."

"But you can't Harry!" he gasped "Those old school Comet 110s aren't even remotely competitive! Do you want to lose the Snitch to Malfoy? Well! Do you?"

Harry looked offended, then he smirked "You don't pay attention Wood, I said I did not buy a replacement. On the other hand I do have a filthy rich Godfather who, as it happens owns a good piece of Firebolt Inc." and placed his new ride across his teammate's dish of food.

"Great Merlin's hairy balls!" exclaimed Wood, gaping at it in awe. And passed out.

Harry leaned into his neighbor and faux whispered "I think he's pleased."

"Oh dear!" Luna Lovegood noted as she skipped by. She dumped her pumpkin juice on the Quidditch Captain and said "That should awaken him."

Abcij

Hermione's heart ached as she watched Harry apparently getting on with his life. She felt as though she'd dropped from number one in his life to …well… circle of acquaintances. He wasn't deliberately avoiding her and still helped her in those couple of subjects his grades were better in. It seemed to her he was exercising more. His group seemed to have enlarged, even for the dead of winter. She occasionally did as well, as an experiment, and apparently her absence or presence seemed to have no impact.

" _Oh no... Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever ... lost._ "—Remus Lupin, on the dementor's kiss [POA]

"So, the Patronus Charm?" asked Harry "I never want to be defenseless against those monsters again."

To which the werewolf nodded "I want you to understand most adults have difficulty with this spell. It takes a lot of focus. Power obviously. I'm fairly confident you have that. What you most need is a happy thought, or memory, something that was such a wonderful event it so filled you with joy you wanted to pop."

"Don't have many like that." Harry slipped into his own world " _Expecto Patronum_!" He frowned at the mist of light.

Remus shook his head vigorously "Oh my, Harry! No! That was remarkable. To display that much on a first attempt. And at your age! Harry that is a NEWT level spell. If I had any doubt of you passing Defense, which I don't. All I can say is wow! Stop for now, though. It doesn't do to overuse your magic levels."

Abcij

"Welcome to Quidditch! Today Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor!" bellowed announcer Lee Jordan "Slytherin currently leads in the hunt for the Cup. Gryffindor needs a win today by at least sixty points to take the lead! Harry Potter has never missed the Snitch!"

Professor McGonagall jumped on him "Mr. Jordan! Stick to calling the game!"

"Color commentary is good for the game, Professor." He returned, unflustered. "Here's Ravenclaw! A new Seeker for them midseason. The absolutely delectable - sorry Professor - Miss Cho Chang."

Inside the Gryffindor holding area Oliver smirked "No drooling over the opposing Seeker, Harry."

"Second most delectable Seeker out there, Wood." Harry retorted with a wink.

The team shot out as their names were announced. With Madam Hooch's whistle the game was on. The all female Gryffindor Chasers were able to rack up sixty straight points within ten minutes. Cho was a brilliant Seeker who almost caught the Snitch when Harry was nowhere near it. He eyed her, loving the chase of the game. And, a moment later, a peek of leg beneath a flap of robe.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch and receives 150 points!" cheered Lee at the end "Gryffindor wins! Final score 220-140! Well done Gryffindor!"

The Ravenclaw team landed and lined up to congratulate the winners. Despite the usual pattern, Cho caught Harry's hand and held it. She winked at him and asked "Never peeked in Draco's robes, did you?"

"I have." Harry quipped back "Yours are a lot better."

Cho Chang was an exceptionally pretty girl. A head shorter despite being a year older, racially Chinese. Her coloring made the visibility of her blush all the more remarkable "You are a naughty boy, Mr. Potter."

"Doing anything next Hogsmeade, Miss Chang?" he asked.

She gave him a smile and a nod.

Abcij

Hermione Granger was, simply put, cracking up. A Third Year had time in the week for two electives. She had five. She was determined to prove to her parents that she is entirely smart enough to handle both her education and romantic life. Her plan, however, was falling into chaos. No doubt, she was passing all her classes. Both core and elective. But there was a growing problem. The more hours she put in, thanks to her Time Tuner, the worse she seemed to do. Hermione was living 31 hours each day and averaging an O- across the board. At the beginning of the year she was only missing one or two questions on tests per week. She guessed she would just have to increase her study time.

"We have another Hogsmeade weekend, my dear." A smiling boy sat and rested his hand on hers.

Hermione's look was stony "I have more important things to do than waste time on frivolity." She seemed to be reading from two books at the same time.

"Granger is around the bend." A rejected Fifth Year declared. And, for his trouble, was slapped in the head by Ron and Neville at the same time.

Hermione looked up just in time to see her ex-boyfriend enter with the pretty Ravenclaw. She frowned and was now writing with both hands. It was a distressing sight.

Harry looked over a bit later, seeing what was going on. He left Cho and walked over "Hermione, stop" he said firmly "I know about your Time Tuner. You can't handle it. Drop it and a couple classes. Do you really need Muggle Studies? Honestly?"

"You don't understand! You don't know me!" she screeched, angrily.

He frowned at her "I guess three years friendship don't count. And dating for months. Sorry for disturbing you."

Everyone's eyes followed him. They knew Harry was going to run himself into exhaustion.

Abcij

"Good evening Harry Potter." Wide-eyed airy voice Luna Lovegood, reading her _Quibbler_ upside down as usual, greeted him that night in the Common Room "You seem a bit more Nargle-free. Hermione Granger troubles you. Yes?"

He sighed "Ordinarily, Luna, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Right now I just want to sleep…g'nite."

Abcij

"Morning Harry." Susan Bones caught him outside the Great Hall "Auntie wanted you to know you had absolutely no sign of any possession. The Unspeakables said you had some very powerful and unknown magic about you. But that it is entirely yours. Here's their official report."

Weeks after the testing, Harry rather forgot about it. But instantly lit up delighted. He kissed her cheek enthusiastically and said "Thank Sue!" He followed her to the Hufflepuff table and sat with her and her boyfriend. Completely unaware that gossip Parvati Patil was a witness.

"Out of your seat again, Potter!" Professor Snape loomed over the sitting kids.

To which, Susan nodded "Both Professors Sprout and McGonagall have seen him here many times before, sir. And with Ravenclaw, even with Daphne and Blaise in your House, sir."

"I was not speaking to you Miss Bones." He sneered "Ten points from Hufflepuff. It has come to my attention large quantities of Basilisk product left Hogwarts property without my knowledge, never mind my permission."

Harry only shrugged "The deal is between me, Sally and Gringotts. They collected from the Chamber after curfew, so it didn't affect the school. And, with all due respect… sir… your permission is not required. Now, I'd like to get back to my br-augggh"

"In my experience that phrase only symbolizes DISrespect. YAHHH!" Snape had yanked Harry out of his seat by the scruff of the neck. Harry reached around with his left hand glowing bright red. He grabbed the hand, also the Professor's sleeve ignited.

Of course, this landed everyone in the Headmaster's Office with an additional participant "This matter is so serious I had to involve the law." Dumbledore announced "This is Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry, you would be familiar with the term policeman. Professor Snape was injured quite badly."

"He wouldn't'a been if he hadn't grabbed me!" Harry yelled.

McGonagall said "While striking a teacher is utterly inappropriate, I would like to hear Professor Snape's justification for grabbing Mr. Potter."

"About time you saw that, Minnie." Sirius commented "All of these incidents with Snivilus are really becoming bothersome. Why is greasy unable to get over a boyhood grudge against a dead man?"

Dumbledore gave him an angry look and said "Sirius, I note your lack of maturity here as well. Professor Snape is due the respect of a Hogwarts teacher."

"Maybe greasy shouldn't be a Hogwarts teacher." Sirius suggested "And I plan on taking this up with the Board of Directors."

Severus Snape, in the company of Madam Pomfrey arrived. She reported "Severus has third degree burns on his wrist. In fact, it reminds me more of a grilled steak than anything else. First and second degree burns on his hand and arm to his elbow. I used much of our murlap stock, a powerful Derma-grow Potion and a pain Potion. He will be unable to use that arm for at least three days, five would be better."

"While severity of injury is a factor…" the large black Auror began "…of at least equal importance, is the actual sequence of events. Let's cover that."

Harry jumped in "Snape was his usual self, Potter do this, Potter do that. When I said no he yanked me outta my seat by the neck. I reached back to pull his hand off me."

"Professor Snape, your version?" asked Kingsley.

It was almost a minute before the Potion Professor deigned to reply "Now you can hear some facts about the arrogant spawn of Potter!"

"And of your crush Snivilus!" Harry interjected.

Dumbledore scolded "Harry, no interrupting. You had your say."

"Wait a moment." The Auror held up a hand "Clarify that please."

Sirius put a hand on Harry and tapped his shoulder, answering "I was best friends with Harry's father, James, in the 1970s. We and a young Slytherin named Severus Snape were mutual enemies. The main source of their mutual dislike was their rival affection for one Lily Evans."

"Later Lily Potter" Kingsley noted and also saw the grinding of Snape's teeth "Yes, I see the connection. Professor, continue please."

He gritted out "Thank you Auror. Before being rudely interrupted, I was saying Potter had once again broken school rules, then resentful of my discipline, it was necessary to restrain the arrogant brat."

"Dad would be proud." Harry smirked and deliberately dug at Snape "Mum too."

Kingsley sighed. There was a lot of political power in this room. And anything he said would offend someone. "I think it best if I report the confirmed facts of the case, speak to a few witnesses and pass it to the Director. Thank you, gentlemen. My suggestion is that these two have as little to do with each other as possible."

"You are not going to arrest this arrogant brat?!" Snape was outraged.

Harry jumped up, his pubescent voice didn't lend much weight to his "Lock up greasy!"

"One hundred points from Gryffindor Potter and a month's detention!" roared Snape.

Sirius immediately turned to the Headmaster "After being called an arrogant brat? Or do I need to go through the paperwork of taking it to the Board?"

"Thank you all for coming today." Said Dumbledore, tiredly "And, no Sirius, no need to go to the Board of Directors. Severus, your punishments are suppressed. Harry, I warn you, do not antagonize Professor Snape in the future. Kingsley, might I have a moment of your time? Not in your official capacity of course."

All of the mistrustful looks faded somewhat and the mutual antagonists disbursed.

"If the indications are right, Kingsley, it is inevitable that Voldemort will return." The wizened wizard said "Within a year or two, I feel. I will be contacting old Order members over the summer, but I wondered if I could impose upon you for a task now."

The Auror grinned amiably "But of course, Albus, anything you need."

"Thank you my friend." The leader of the light was greatly pleased "Young Harry is at that boyhood rebellious age, as we all experienced. But in his case youth must give way to practicality. He will be targeted in the way James and Lily were. As such, he needs protection. So as much as your time allows, please let me know where the lad goes. That way we know such things before Voldemort does."

Abcij

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood came into the Common Room, arms around each other "It was awful!" they told the story together "Probably the easiest O we could've got. But the flobberworms were all dead before we even got to class. It was also kind of gross honestly."

"Hey girls." Harry came in from spending time with his new girlfriend in the Ravenclaw Room. He immediately noted their distress and frowned at some of the known bullies. When explained he only sat between them and put his arms over their shoulders and commiserated, holding back a laugh "Tough break, girls. I, personally, would've liked another flight on Buckbeak."

Neville sounded off "Let's get out there running!" He picked Ginny up and tossed her onto his shoulder, not getting all that far however. Harry, after a playful look at Luna, did much better, climbing two full floors before needing a moment before running to the top of the tower.

"You know, Nev, maybe that's the next step in the program." Harry cogitated, that night in the showers "Climb the tower with someone on your shoulders."

To which Neville moaned "Come on Harry! Give us a break! Sometimes you're bloody nuts!"

"Heh, Ginny's cute. So's Luna for that matter." Harry shot back, unabashed. And taking Ron's glare with a smile. He was long since adjusted to group showering. No one noticed his subtle use of wandless magic to enable him to wash his stomach and reattach his Diary to its usual place.

Abcij

So a few days later, at supper, Blaise and Susan came up to him at practically the same time "Oh. Ladies first." The Slytherin boy offered.

"Thank you, kind sir." The redhead girl curtseyed with a smile "Harry, I heard from Auntie. Figured you'd want to know asap. They decided the incident between you and Snape washes out."

That's when Blaise cut in "Stole my thunder Bones. Yeah no charges either way."

"Stole your thunder?" Susan glared "Who do you know?"

He grinned "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Perv-boy!" she slapped his shoulder.

He slapped her right back "You took it that way."

"Do you two even need me here?" Harry wanted to know. He amusedly shook his head and sat with the Gryffindors. "Well, you all might be interested to know, Snape got out of trouble."

Hermione still offered a frazzled expression, she was obviously still using her Time Tuner. "What about you, Harry?" she wanted to know "After all, that would've been real serious injury were we Muggles."

"I wish I'd've burned the bastard's arm off." He groused "He's not getting away with it anymore."

Ron offered blissfully "I have that moment burned into my brain."

"I doubt he'll get any better. Certainly not for all of us." Observed Neville. That proved prophetic as Gryffindor racked up over a hundred points in losses in Potions class in the next week. And Mr. Filch had an overflowing workforce cleaning cauldrons, mowing lawns, scrubbing bathrooms and washing windows.

What happened as a result was a sin and a shame, Harry was almost entirely shunned by Gryffindor. Malfoy's excessive displays of gratitude and friendliness only made it worse. Not a one outside of his close friends sided with him. When Harry wasn't in class, exercising or studying he disappeared alone into the Chamber of Secrets. He beat against Sally's hide until his arms and legs were bloody. Didn't hurt the Basilisk's hide at all, and she allowed it without objection. He glared down at his stomach and cried "Just how am I supposed to deal with this, Old Man?"

 _I hope you're enjoying the end of your year, Harry. I spent the year under the cloud of Dementors. Fudge's bright idea to save kids from Sirius. All in all a long year. I did get the Patronus spell locked down. Has another useful trick, you can send messages with it._

Harry sighed, that didn't do him any good. He still hadn't successfully performed a corporeal Patronus since Remus started teaching him. He liked Cho well enough but Hermione had all but fallen apart and there was the behavior of his so-called family. To sum up, he was mostly depressed.

At the beginning of the last practice before the final game, Oliver Wood was giving his victory speech. "We got the best Beaters! The best Chasers!"

"The best Keeper!" the Lions cheered.

The Captain humbly bowed "Thank you. We only need to beat Slytherin by twenty points. I know we can do better than that, cause we got the best Seeker since his father!"

"No, Wood. No you don't." Harry said apathetically "Your star Seeker is sick and tired of being treated like shit. I don't just don't care." He tossed his uniform down on the field and walked off with his broom.

There were shocked expressions of anger and worry "What about me? I have a career!""This is our best chance in years!""We can take the Cup!""Why now? Not sooner?"

"Well let's see. I didn't really think of it until just now. The rest can be answered by asking So what." Was his answer.

Abcij

"A word, Potter." Professor McGonagall ordered. She was waiting in the Common Room while everyone was going to breakfast.

Harry followed her to the small office for the Head of House to use "Yes, ma'am."

"As you can imagine, the Quidditch Team… as well as most of Gryffindor is most displeased with you this morning." She said.

To which, he asked "What else is new?"

"I shall not waste either of our time, Mr. Potter." She said severely "You are too stubborn, too disciplined, once you have made up your mind. I will simply ask why?"

He grinned an odd sort of grin "Why Professor, was that a compliment? Anyway, I've been taking the shunning treatment from Gryffindor the past couple of months. For what?"

"Your housemates feel your failing to treat Professor Snape with the respect due him is the cause of their punishments." She explained pointedly.

He nodded "So why are they not going through the Board of Directors? Like I did?"

"I have not asked that question." She admitted.

Again, he nodded "I'm not surprised. Why haven't you done anything to stop unjust punishments?"

"My duties as Deputy Headmistress are—" she started, but was cut off.

Harry said "To do what is best for all? You were going to say? I read the job description. So what happens when one House is treated unfairly by the Head of another? And what happens when one student is treated unfairly by one House? About the same as last year when the whole school picked on me for being the Heir of Slytherin."

"You have manipulated your statements about as well as any Slytherin, not excepting Salazar himself." She countered.

He only smiled "I'm entitled to my point of view. And we come down to it. If almost every Gryffindor only cares about winning Quidditch, and not me. What's the best way to get revenge?"

"And if I were to tell you to play or serve detention the rest of the school year?" she threatened.

Harry shrugged "First I'd want to know what rule I was breaking? And, point out Hedwig loves visiting Sirius. What should I put in my next letter?"

"I see. Good morning, Mr. Potter." She finally said.

Abcij

Draco Malfoy strutted up as he appeared in the Great Hall "So it's true then? Harry Potter has wimped out of a Quidditch match? Hah!"

"Hey Wood! A present for yah!" he tossed his Quidditch badge a good quarter of the way down the Hall landing it pinpoint in the disgruntled Captain's Corn Flakes. Then finished "Malfoy, any time you like we can go one on one Seeker. Any rules you like. Make sure to invite Daddy so you don't have to tell him about it later. Hey Cho? Feel like going to Hogsmeade on Saturday? And ANYPLACE but Puddifoot's?"

 _Feeling a little nostalgic here, my young self. What don't you have to go through? Mass murderer Sirius Black in the form of Padfoot, invaded Hogwarts at the end of the year, kidnapped Ron and dragged him to the Shrieking Shack. Why? He had Scabbers in his pocket. Hermione and I followed him. I almost killed Sirius. Remus disarmed me. They tried to kill Pettigrew. I stopped them so Sirius could get cleared. Snape disarmed him. I stole Hermione's wand and blasted Snape into a wall. WHAT A MOMENT! Remus became a werewolf [oh he forgot about the full Moon] and Pettigrew escaped. Afterward I learned Snape 'let it slip' that Remus was a 'Dark Creature' so he would get fired._

"That's it! I'll kill Snape!" declared Harry. He bounded down the Gryffindor Tower out in the school, making a beeline for the Slytherin Common Room.

Halfway there, Remus Lupin holding the Marauder's Map, was in hot pursuit "Harry! Go get Dumbledore! Peter's near Hagrid's hut!"

"No way! I'm coming with you!" Harry drew his wand and followed. Most kids would be quite unable to keep pace with even an unchanged werewolf. Harry Potter wasn't most kids. He could, and to spare. And they picked up several helpers. In Hermione Ron Neville Susan Ginny and Blaise.

In minutes the were there, Remus skidded to a halt "Harry get out of here! Take your friends with you! Hagrid! There's a rat near here! It's Pettigrew!"

"Ron! Oh thank Merlin! You know me I was your rat, your friend!" Peter babbled, then he approached Hermione "Help me! Good girl! Clever girl!" He scampered past a furious, panting, Harry, behind Susan. And slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him "Don't want pretty girl to come to harm!"

Remus tossed his wand aside and offered "Come on Wormtail. Let the kids go. You and me can settle everything. Trust me. My word as a Marauder. Free the girl."

"Oh Moony my old friend. I just want to tell my side." Peter pleaded, tightening his grip on Susan's waist.

Blaise put in "Wrong way to go about it, mister. That's Amelia Bones' niece. Hurt her and they – you'll be lucky to get a Dementor's Kiss. Take me instead."

"No! Me!" yelled Harry, as he shoved the Slytherin aside and slowly got closer "You won't hurt me. Remember my Dad …. Remember James. Everyone says I look just like him."

Peter was backing away from the boy, pulling the girl along in front of him. Watching all the others as well. Two things happened at the same time. Hagrid, armed with his crossbow, threw open his cottage door tearing it off its hinges. And Remus yowled in pain, his skin changed to grey, he seemed to grow ripping his clothes to shreds. The hair all over him got thicker and longer, his face became decidedly canine. Everyone froze as the werewolf looked around.

Harry moved first. He punched Peter square in the nose and ripped Susan out of his grasp. Susan stumbled into the recovering Blaise, the pair hit the ground hard. The werewolf roared and aimed to spring at the closest human, who happened to be Neville. With its claws within inches of the teen, it howled in fury. Gentle Hagrid grabbed the werewolf by the neck, spun it around and struck it on the snout, sending it asprawl.

Just as everyone was ready to turn on Pettigrew again, the air started to freeze and darkness engulfed the area. The werewolf didn't exist as far as a Dementor was concerned. One swept in on the largest clump of people.

"Ginny! Nev! Ron! Run!" yelled Harry, his attention torn away from Pettigrew. He pointed his wand at the darkness and cast " _Expecto Patronum_!" It was a stream of light that didn't quite form before it drove off the Dementor. Hagrid, meanwhile, threw the werewolf some ten feet into a tree. Were-Lupin whimpered and limped away. Drawn to the disturbance, the whole army of Dementors approached sucking heat, light and even life out of the area around the half-giant's hut. One swept in underneath the light shield Harry was powering. It missed the primary target, Pettigrew, and seized Blaise Zabini. A bright orb was drawn from the Slytherin's dangling form. Harry saw it out of the corner of his eye, spun, and yelled with all his might " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" A being of pure pulsing light materialized, it was a large deer with a massive crown of antlers and impaled the dark creature on its white antlers. There was an explosion of black and white.

Pettigrew took advantage of the distraction, changed into Scabbers and pounced on Ron's face. Blood spouted from the red-haired boy as the rat fled into the forest. Ron writhed in pain, clutching at his right eye. Or, rather, the eye socket.

Abcij

"Within the bounds of his announcement, the Headmaster spoke his usual turbid version of the truth." Snape told his snakes in the Slytherin Common Room "A more pure version would be Potter led his band of merry Gryffindors on an ill conceived mission to capture a dangerous criminal. He managed to drag in the niece of the MLE Director and one of our own. Not only did it fail, thanks to the foolishness of hiring a werewolf as a Defense Professor, and his negligence in not taking wolfbane tonight. But, Zabini very nearly lost his soul and Weasley lost an eye."


	15. Chapter 15:Year 4 pt1

[a/n]Why didn't someone just stun both Peter and Susan? Such is the moment of crisis. A dungbomb to the Grangers sounds nice, but hey, they're entitled to their pov. I think it's just crazy that Harry only had about 4 friends in canon. He still has a way to go before settling romantically. I'd call him serially monogamous.

 **Year 4 [pt1]**

At King's Cross Harry was doing something pretty foreign to him. Hugging people. An annoyed Cho was third after a strangely changed Blaise and a one-eyed Ron. The Chinese girl complained "I couldn't even get close to people like them."

"You mean my two best friends?" asked Harry, coldly. "Guys who followed me into death? You wanna tell me what's wrong with them?" He turned to Hermione and gave her a warm smile. He didn't dare do more with the Grangers in sight. To Ginny and Susan, he wrapped them in tight embraces. Much to his girlfriend's displeasure.

Glaring, she concluded, gesturing to the last of the group "I only find Neville Longbottom here fully acceptable. Top bloodline, status, only slightly inferior in reputation."

"You know? I liked you more when my tongue was down your throat!" Harry suddenly went off, quite loudly.

Cho's hands went to her throat in shock "How dare you humiliate me like this? We are through Harry Potter! Do you hear me? THROUGH!" She'd seen her parents before the kiss she shared with Harry and ran straight for them where all three Changs vanished.

"Well, looks like I'll need a girlfriend next year." He told the universe at large.

There was a giggle, a sudden weight on his back and a pair of legs around his waist. Lastly she kissed his neck and whispered "I might find you worthy if you don't go around saving First Year girls again."

"Luna!?" Harry was shocked. Did that mean she knew about Tom's Diary? Or, for that matter, his? Looking in her eyes, he found no answers. And, suddenly, no time for questions as her Father, Remus and Sirius were all converging on them.

abcij

Sirius looked serious once they were in Grimmauld Pl. "Couldn't you have…I don't know…petrified him…Moony?"

"That is an extremely good sounding idea, that is really very stupid." Remus answered "Leave Harry, and any number of other kids, helpless with a mass murdering traitor on the school grounds?"

Sirius sighed in defeat and looked at his Godson "And why did you have to go off with him?"

"He betrayed my parents." Harry glared rebelliously "I want him more than you do. If I get him, I'll kill him too. I'm getting older. And better."

Sirius nodded "If anyone else had said that I'd've laughed in their face. And some of the things you've done are…well magical… forgive the pun. But you're still a kid. Leave going after the bad guys to the grownups. Be a kid. Get in Cho's shirt."

"Not bloody likely." Harry chuckled darkly "She dumped me for hugging Blaise."

The two men exchanged a look and giggled "Does this mean no future Prongsies?"

"Merlin! You two!" he complained "Even Cho didn't think that! No I'm strictly a witches man. They were all with us and Blaise almost lost his soul. I'd hate to think if my Patronus was just a second later."

They all laughed slightly then from Remus "No more recriminations. Let's just deal with what happens next."

"The war hasn't even restarted yet." Harry pointed out "You know it will. We need to do things to hurt those who supported Voldemort, because they will again. I got Fudge to help with Sirius, so he's for sale. Time for another deal I think. What else can we do? The Blacks were pro-Voldemort last time. Regulus WAS a Death Eather. Sirius where else can we go with that? We got Malfoy's Mum."

The pair sighed, Sirius nodded "You have a bleak way of looking at things. And a way of asking simple questions about complex issues. I have been spreading the Black name around and which side we're taking in votes. By the way, you did know your family carries about the same influence as mine?"

"I know that Dumbledore has told me nothing he should have since it was him that landed me in Durzkaban." Answered Harry.

Remus tested the word "Durz-kaban. I get it but surely-"

"Dumbledore never would have?" sneered Harry "Grow up Lupin."

Anxious to change the subject Sirius put in "A sizable contribution to the Minister should get us an invite to the Quidditch World Cup. I think you would enjoy attending, Harry?"

"Of course" he answered a bit sourly "But, I guess I won't enjoy it as much as I think I would."

Sirius' shoulders bounced some, he replied "Those of us in high society do have greater responsibility. Oh! Don't grump! You'll still be able to have some fun."

"Hope so." Harry muttered "How about some of my friends? I know for certain Ron would want to."

 _Here comes Fourth Year, Harry. After the sanity and peace of Third, this one is a mess. You'll meet several interesting characters. Let's start off with the first event. I fondly remember giving Vernon and Petunia an interesting choice. They could be happy getting rid of me after the end of June, but it would also make me immensely happy. Watching them agonize over that was funny. But, anyway, you're going to the Quidditch World Cup. Just the finest display of broomwork I ever saw back then. Another meeting with the illustrious Minister of Magic and another chance for Draco to gloat over a seat. See if you can't do something about that._

"Hey Sirius! That Quiddtch idea?" Harry called out from his bedroom "I'm ALL for it! See if you can buy out the box!" On the Diary wrote.

 _Ron is fascinated with the Romanian Seeker, Viktor Krum. Ginny calls it a crush. Thoroughly worth razzing him on. You'll see him at Hogwarts. After the France/Romania game is the danger. I was in the Weasley tent when it broke out. Death Eaters, black robes and silverfish masks, attack the campgrounds. Interesting fact, a dozen or so of them… about 200 Aurors… over 100,000 equally armed witches and wizards._

"Lord Black, Mr. Potter, good afternoon." A short fat witch who was so unpleasant to Harry, previously, greeted them sweetly "Minister Fudge is ready for you."

Sirius smiled falsely, speaking for both, "Madam Umbridge, my day is brightened just by the sight of you."

"Oh! Lord Black you flatterer!" she fanned herself; really, just as falsely. Anyone in the company of this boy was trouble in her opinion. And any influence they had on the Minister was to the detriment of all.

In his office, built and decorated to give advantage to the one behind the oak desk, Cornelius Fudge scrawled on parchment just long enough to make the visitors wait. He smiled broadly and repeated his Undersecretary's greeting "Lord Black, Mr. Potter, good afternoon."

"Please Minister, none of that. It's Sirius and Harry." The thin man in Black finery bowed.

Fudge walked around the desk and perched himself on a corner, said "As you say. Then, please, it's Cornelius."

"In private, then, Cornelius." Harry said, from his place a step behind and to the right of his Godfather "The public must see proper respect for the office."

The Minister chuckled amiably "You are growing into a fine young man, Harry. So? What might this humble public servant do for two of our Ancient and Noble Houses."

"I have been slowly involving myself in pollical affairs." Sirius said "But while my voice has been heard, I have not, as the saying goes, been putting my money where my mouth is. I have here a Gringotts draft for GG50,000. The Blacks will depend on your good offices to find the best use for this money. Harry?"

Harry grinned guilelessly "Well, since we're all such friends, Cornelius I was hoping to get the best seats in the house for me and my friends."

"The Minister's Box? Why Harry, my boy! Who did you have in mind?" asked the Minister, jovially.

Harry nodded enthusiastically "Well, you might know I'm a Seeker at school. Youngest in a century they tell me. Going there would be just…wow! Same for my friend Ron and his family. His Dad runs the Muggle Artifacts Department. Susan Bones, her Auntie is an Auror. Blaise Zabini, he talks a lot about the Wizengamot. And Neville Longbottom, I hear a lot about it from him too."

"Well well well, what an interesting list of names." Fudge commented, then considered that Bones on his side? Zabini too? Augusta? Well, probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to woo the grandson. The Weasleys would practically fill his box by themselves. Out loud he added "I notice them from what was grandly called the Battle of Hagrid's Hut."

The boy bounced on his feet excitedly "OH! Can I invite him too!?"

"He is a friend of mine, too, Harry. So why not?" answered Fudge.

 _Susan Bones_

 _The Ulna_

 _Dear Susan_

 _Hope the summer's going well. Going to the Quidditch Finals? No? Wrong! Yes you are! And I got the Minister's Box too. The whole gang is there. See you soon._

 _Harry_

Several other very similar letters went out that night with Hedwig.

"Boy's got a lot of nerve!" exclaimed Amelia Bones "Just assuming a young lady would …show up… for him."

The young redhead giggled at her Aunt's rage "Oh, phoo, Auntie. Harry doesn't mean it that way. And you know it."

"Father, this is a great benefit to our family." A young Slytherin told his parents "I can chat up the Minister while you can point to your son in the box…discussing important deals. Mother, of course, doing her part as well."

Mr. Zabini nodded sagely "Perhaps you have done well, Blaise. My sources will be able to tell me who is nearby."

"My my my, see this Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "A letter from Harry. Seems he's come into tickets for Quidditch match. Minister Fudge himself no less! Seems he was impressed with all of you. I told you how proud we all are. Both you and Ginevra. Oh there is so much to do. The portkey. Supplies for the magitent. Film for the camera. I insist you boys take pictures!"

At last the youngest boy in the house was smiling "I'll send him a thanks, shall I Mum?" But he couldn't help scratching at his empty eye socket.

Abcij

"Portkey?" asked Harry "Portkey? I've only traveled by myself, didn't know more than one person could do it." He guessed the technical ins and outs just hadn't come up in his studies, which by now were mostly starting Seventh Year.

The recently graduated Percy, who now was in an entry level Ministry job, lectured on the process of using and creating a portkey intended for use by more than one person. Hermione was deeply fascinated.

"Arthur Weasley!" a wizard interrupted the trek about half way there "Heading to the games?"

The eldest redhead greeted him effusively "Amos Diggory! Fair morning neighbor! And I suppose this strapping young man is Cedric."

"Sir." The Seventh Year dropped from a tree, landing with ease. He smirked at Harry and said "Ready to lose this year?"

Harry pushed at the older boy's shoulder and shot back "You wish, Ced. Help! Sirius!" He was on the receiving end of a headlock and knuckles dragged across the top.

"You're on your own." The ex-con chuckled.

Ginny and Hermione were deeply impressed with the older boy. Susan, who lived in the same dorm couldn't care less, while Luna looked up and wondered "Are anymore Martians invading today?"

"Oh Luna." Hermione commiserated "That theory was dismissed when it was proven the Martian Canals turned out to be natural features of the planet. Like the Grand Canyon in America." Harry gave her an unfavorable look, then smiled at Luna.

They arrived at an old shoe sitting atop a small hill and Mr. Weasley said "Right! Everyone get at least a finger on it. 3…2…1!" And they were all sucked away.

Abcij

"Well, Mr. Minister, I have your box all arranged." sighed an annoyed Senior Undersecretary "The seating was somewhat complicated by the known …uuhhhmm… unpleasantness between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. However, I managed to seat them away from each other. There are still two unfilled seats. I apologize, but we would have been able to accommodate more of your supporters without all those Weasleys."

The Minister sighed "Well, that's what I have you for Delores. To explain these little twists and misunderstandings. I know you'll succeed brilliantly. As long as Lucius is there. That is most important."

Abcij

Luna landed very smoothly at the campground, and she immediately turned her back on Hermione. No one noticed it was anything particularly rude, because she told Xeno "Daddy, here is our tent."

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly get off of my niece?" this wasn't a nice lady making a request, the Head of the DMLE was making a demand.

Harry hadn't quite had the time to register where he was when Susan giggled happily "I dunno Auntie I kinda like him here." The redhead threw her arms about his neck. This, much to Ginny and Hermione's simmering wrath.

"I do too." He quipped, looking mischievously down into her eyes. Then they all watched, mildly amazed, as Harry stood effortlessly lifting Susan off the ground as well. He set her on her feet and brushed some dirt from her hair. Sirius and Remus laughed and applauded. Then, as a finale, he spun kissed Amelia's hand and led the way "Weasley tent over here."

After they got there, though, Sirius tossed a thumb over his shoulder and said "I didn't want to say anything sooner, but ours is that way."

Abcij

Weaving your way through the maze of stairs leading to your seat in the Quidditch World Finals Stadium was an adventure in itself. Especially the higher you went. So, at one point, everyone going with Harry to the Minister's Box were actually lower than those who were somewhat behind. In this case, the Hagrid's Hut Heroes were climbing past the Malfoy Family, who hadn't reached that point "Well well well Potter!" Draco called across the flights of stairs "Heading to the basement, no doubt!"

"Now now Draco." Lucius scolded his son, with a smirk "No putting down the lesser. They have enough challenges in life."

Draco glared across the short distance "Yes, Father."

"Oh yeah Malfoy!" Ron yelled back, fist in the air.

Harry was amused looking at Narcissa berating Draco, but he stopped Ron and whispered something that went unheard. However, Ron just resumed walking.

"Minister, thank you for having us.""Minister, it is an honor.""Thank you, sir." And so it went for Cornelius Fudge as he regally shook hands with his courtiers.

Delores Umbridge watched the Minister's Box fill with people. Already quite crowded when the first bells rang, she'd check off the foreign diplomats, important department heads…the great oaf from Hogwarts, some few of the Professors, then…horror of horrors, Black, a Mudblood, the brood of Weasleys and Potter. Wait? Who was that pair of blonds? Delores purposely left two open seats to allow for overages, the oaf took up two himself and disaster! The Malfoys were obviously playing fashionably late! No room remained! Scandal!

Draco, and his parents, importantly watched the tapoff of the championship game before heading to their reserved seating. To Lucius' immediate fury, not a spot remained for even him. Potter and Black, well he could stomach sitting with them…barely…Half of the Minister's Box had those bumpkin Weasleys in it! And the so-called publisher Lovegood!

Everyone in Harry's party waved, cheerily, at the Malfoys.

abcij

"Krum! He's a Quidditch god!" Ron did an impressive flip from chair to chair to table as the group all piled into the Weasley tent.

Harry pretended to be arrogantly unimpressed "Eh… I done better."

"Behave Harry!" Ginny giggled "Can't you see Ron's in love?"

He winked at her and shot back "Oh…yeah….that's the same look you had when we met."

"Why you!" she charged, blushing, and he ran.

It was the first time in two years the Weasley Twins and Harry laughed at the same thing. And even Hermione hid a laugh when Harry hid behind Arthur, dodging his daughter. When the Weasley Patriarch suddenly left Harry lost all humor. He yanked out his wand, pulled Ron off the table and ordered "Lights off! Wands! Now!"

"All of you stay here!" Susan, Xeno and Luna were shoved into the tent by Madam Bones. The Zabinis appeared seconds later. An instant before the first explosions. There was orange in the windows.

Glancing out the door, Harry heard chanting and saw a group of silverish masked black-robed people [no way to know if they were witches or wizards] firing spells. "They passed! We can stop them!" he whispered.

"They're Death Eaters!" Hermione protested "Let the Aurors get them, Harry."

The twins jumped forward "Say the word!" Followed by Ron, Ginny and Susan. Luna added "With you Headmaster."

"Make sure they stay down!" Harry ordered, ignoring Luna's remark. He was first out the door.

The tightly packed group made a fairly easy target to hit. Several went down to curses fired by the teens. The rest, shocked, disapparated. " _Mosmordre_!" was heard and seconds later, a sickly light roared into the sky. Clouds reshaped themselves into a skull and a snake came out of the mouth.

"Which one of you did it?! Huh? Admit it and you may avoid life in Azkaban! Who?" an angry wizard demanded in a high pitched voice.

Mr. Weasley, wand drawn, ran up and protested "Barty! Those are my children! Harry Potter! Amelia's Niece! They couldn't possibly!"

"Winky!" Mr. Crouch roared in a fury "With a wand? How dare you? You cast that…that abomination! This means CLOTHES!"

The poor House-Elf sobbed at the accusation and threat "No, Master Barty! Not clothes please!"

"Clothes." Crouch declared with finality, and tossed a glove at the poor stricken creature.

Harry was horrified at the sight of such a scene that caused Dobby such delight as opposed to the utter despair it caused this female elf. Hermione was immediately distressed and attempted to console her. Winky simply vanished in a small puff of smoke.

"Augustus Rockwood, Dean Flint, Gibbon, two unknowns." An Auror named Jackson said, examining the unconscious forms "Who is responsible for this?"

Ron spoke up "Us! Well, all of us!"

"Kids, taking out Death Eaters?" Auror Jackson was incredulous "I don't believe it."

Ginny was only too pleased to point out "Then you never met Harry Potter."

"And friends." Said Blaise, flinging a casual arm over Hermione's shoulder, proud of himself. In all, the teens were all immensely proud of themselves. Grinning from ear to ear. Did they all score hits? No. But they all came out unhurt and they stopped the attack.

Mr. Weasley was apoplectic, he spun around in a fury "You lot! Went off after Death Eaters! DEATH EATERS! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THAT SODDING TENT!"

"Calm down Dad." Said Fred.

George added "We're all fine."

F "It was"

G "Almost fun."

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry giggled, on an adrenaline high. He pointed his wand at the sky and yelled " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" A huge white light deer galloped into the air and blasted the Dark Mark before heading over the horizon. Every single Quidditch attendee saw it happen. The Weasley Patriarch forgot his anger and just grinned like an idiot.

 _Come out well from the Match, Harry? I hope so. The Ministry give you trouble? Probably. You're good enough, I trust, to deal with two more Horcruxes. These two are the hardest ones. Why? Because in one case, I never learned how it was recovered. Marvolo Gaunt's ring [Voldemort's Grandfather] And eventually would've led to Dumbledore's death. The location is the Gaunt Shack. It is on the last bit of Salazar Slytherin's property. I went there long after Voldemort's death, the place looked like Salazar built it and was hardly cared for since. Dumbledore went there in my 1996 so it shouldn't be any more watched in 1994. The problem is I never learned about what curse infected him. Get help. I'd recommend Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore [even if you've come to not trust him] The man is still motivated to beat Voldemort, just wants it under his control. And someone you probably have met yet, Bill Weasley. Oldest of the kids and a Gringotts Cursebreaker. The second is a different kind of problem. Hufflepuff's Cup. A small gold piece with badgers engraved on the side. It's inside Bellatrix LeStrange's [nee Black] vault inside Gringotts. You see, we polyjuiced Hermione into Bella and Imperioed Griphook to open it for us. At this point, she's still in Azkaban. Can't get hair from a prisoner, and even if you could, the Goblins know she's locked up. Hopefully you can get these done and be on the train September 1._

Harry felt rather pleased with how the group handled the fight. Since most of them were in his exercise group, he knew they could do it. There was a problem. Too many missed, they all needed target practice. Himself included. In his opinion, all of the Death Eaters should have gone down. Up until now, things had been easy, the not-yet-Fourth Year realized. But the whole tone of this passage reeked of danger. Harry currently despised the Headmaster and his first reaction was to throw out the whole idea of involving him. But could he? And worse, how could he explain his knowledge of these objects? Was it worth telling all? Were more left? Who could he tell the whole story to? He'd spend a few days alone in his tent thinking, studying and exercising. Hedwig went out with letters for Weasleys. Ron's was of the usual sort.

 _Ginny,_

 _I was really proud of what everyone did at the Quidditch Match. Sorry if I put you in danger. Won't happen the rest of the summer. Promise. I need to ask you a favor. And I may never be able to tell you why. Write your brother, Bill, and ask him to visit me at #12 Grimmauld._

 _See you soon_

 _Harry_

"Harry! Good to see you again son!" Sirius Black was highly relieved when a portkey came through his wards. He checked the boy over, turning him front side and back, before hugging him briefly. As much as his Godson seemed to usually accept.

Having had a couple of girlfriends, Harry's comfort with physical contact was noticeably higher. Sirius was the only adult he could initiate one with, Lupin he'd accept, Mrs. Weasley he tolerated. He squeezed his Godfather back and said "I told you where I was. You know I'm safe there."

"I may know it here…" he started, touching his head, then touching his heart "Here is an entirely different matter. And sometimes I still have trouble believing you're thirteen."

Harry glared at him and declared "I'll be fourteen in a month!"

"I stand corrected, sir." Giggled Sirius. "So, did you work out …well… I know you did that. You must be a solid block of muscle by now. But did you figure out whatever you need to? Sorry, kiddo, there isn't an expression of that face I don't know. What can you tell me?"

He appreciated the way his Godfather phrased that "Yes I did. My ahhhh… source… has the location of two more Horcruxes. I was told to get help, and I can't think of two people much better than a couple of Marauders. Well, except a certain meddlesome Headmaster and a brother of someone who owes me a favor."

"Really? You WANT to involve Dumbledore?" Sirius was deeply surprised. The answering expression was enough to make him worry.

abcij

Everything was arranged a few days later when a man with long red hair popped into existence very early in the morning in a park across the street from Sirius' house. He scanned quickly for wards, cocked an eyebrow at what he found and simply went up and knocked on the door. He asked "Is this where Harry Potter lives?" of the brown-haired tall man who answered.

"Today, yes." Remus answered enigmatically and stood aside inviting him in.

A completely black-haired boy appeared, followed by a thin long-haired man "Well, that shade of red could only belong to a Weasley."

"You must be Harry Potter." Bill said.

Rolling his eyes the boy answered "Getting this lousy scar painted over."

"No, Ginny just told me to look for the cutest boy with the deep green eyes." Was the man's humorous reply.

Harry rolled his eyes and scratched his head, blushing "Can we get to business?" he held out a shoestring and explained "Portkey to Hogwarts." When asked if Dumbledore supplied it, he merely said "Activate."

Abcij

"Remus, Harry, William and Sirius." Dumbledore said as casually as if he was calling roll "Whatever brings you to my office this fine summer day?"

Remus asked "I thought only a Headmaster could make a Portkey into Hogwarts. Let alone into the Headmaster's private office."

"That is quite true." The Headmaster acknowledged "Curious that I do not remember making one for you Harry. And, yet, that does show all the emanations of having been made by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Most peculiar indeed. I trust you will not abuse this, Harry."

Harry shrugged and smiled "If I need someplace to snog I have broom closets, or the Chamber of Secrets. I hope I'll be able to visit Sally after we're done with our mission."

"Precisely what mission are WE talking about, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry grinned at his Godfather and answered "Well, my dear Albus, I think we're on the same side when it comes to stopping Voldemort. You've been on the track of finding something you don't quite know what it is."

"Err…yes." The Headmaster's eyebrows shot past his hat.

Harry couldn't help giggling "Sorry, but this IS fun. Anyway, what you're looking for are Horcruxes. Yeah more than one." He sobered up quick "There were a couple in Hogwarts that I've dealt with. There are two I've learned about. Our mission today is a ring that belonged to Riddle's grandfather, hidden in the shack on the last Slytherin property."

"Riddle?" asked Bill. He was getting to the wrong side of irritation.

Harry gave a sigh and apologized "Sorry, Bill. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort?"

"He made Horcruxes!" exclaimed Bill. All irritation vanished. "Where is this place?"

Dumbledore looked at the boy and said "Somehow, I suspect Harry will provide. Another Portkey you have, perchance."

"Don't you wish Legilimency worked, Albus?" asked Harry, suddenly "I'm quite better, huh? So? Ready to go to work?" he held up another, black this time, shoelace and the five of them vanished.


	16. Chapter 16:Year 4 pt2

[a/n]Merry Christmas 2017! On with the tale

 **Year 4 [pt2]**

"This was a lot more fun with Susan to land on." Harry grunted as he pushed himself up from a pile of muddy leaves. He was grabbed by the elbows and lifted to his feet by Bill and Remus.

Sirius teased "I'll let Amelia know."

"The shack is that way." Dumbledore pointed.

Bill blocked him "A moment, Professor." His tone was all business. Several spells flashed and he finally hmmmed "We can get to within 500 feet of the shack. No closer until I give the all clear."

Sirius and Remus stifled giggles while the Headmaster waited patiently. Harry had a calculating look that more belonged on the Harry that gave him his Diary.

"Very well, proceed to the door." Bill instructed "Do not touch the knob. It is cursed. Alohamora won't do it."

Harry was a little offended "That's a First Year spell."

"Shut up." Bill barely spared him a glance "I need to concentrate." The knob glowed blue for over ten minutes before fading. He finally exhaled and opened his eyes.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other "This is a Marauder moment." Remus pushed open the door and Sirius entered after casting a shield over his head. Acid streamed down from above the door.

Bill offered "Don't think I would've thought of that." Harry briefly glared at him. The oldest Weasley brother immediately started casting spells about the shack. It was a full hour before he spoke in English "All clear, but be careful with what you touch."

The wizards fanned out across the dilapidated room. Harry didn't find anything worth touching. He looked around not at all sure what he was looking for but he knew the Ring was here, somewhere. He wished Old Harry could have told him exactly where, just like in the Room of Lost Things. He doubted Voldemort would have left it sitting on a desk. After a time, suddenly he exclaimed "Sirius! Get away from there! NOW!"

"What is it?" the Marauder wanted to know, then "Ahh! A snake."

Dumbledore coolly observed "A carving of one to be more accurate, Sirius. I would not recommend touching it. Tom apparently had some talents he never particularly displayed. It is very detailed. Remarkable in fact."

"Don't you touch it, either!" shouted Harry "IDIOT!"

The men all froze. Not least cause was a boy shouting down the ancient wizard "Some one of us must, my boy." Said Dumbledore with maddening calm "And I have many more days behind me than ahead of me."

"You don't throw away a useful life in an attempt to deal with a small part of Voldemort." Said Harry, grabbing the old man's arm "Especially when you have a Parseltongue at hand."

Dumbledore smiled "I am flattered Harry, however—"

"Don't think this means we're friends." Harry growled "You missed the chance to be my friend when you Legilimenced me! And I hate you more every time you side with Snivilus! This is about Voldemort." He pushed Dumbledore aside, knelt and hissed at the snake carving.

The carving glowed, changed colors, sprang to life and hissed back. It moved from the floorboards it was guarding and curled up against the wall.

"Well, wasn't that interesting." Bill commented "Let me scan it before putting your hand in, Harry … Right. Safe."

Out it came. An amazing piece really. The band was a beautiful carving of gold snake heads, the face was an elegantly carved square of silver. Only Albus recognized the display of a line, circle and triangle as anything other than a pretty design. He commented "It is a lovely piece of art."

"It's evil and needs to be destroyed!" Harry snarled, he clenched his fist around it. He stopped and hissed at the snake carving again. It hissed back briefly, then fell to dust. In answer to the adult wizards he explained "He was created to guard the ring. I thanked him for doing his job and released him."

Sirius gave a bemused look, said "Well, very good….Harry. What next?"

"I am going to lay some repulsion and compulsion wards around this place until Gringotts can get a full team here. Dark Magic is all over this place. Harry, the bank usually claims a 20 percent commission." Bill explained.

Harry almost sighed "Just what I need, more money. Hey Bill, why don't you take another ten?"

"Thank you very much, Harry." Replied Bill.

Harry answered "You were part of the team. Remus, you could use some too. Feel free."

"Totally unnecessary, Harry, I –" he protested

The boy cut him off "am an unemployed teacher since HE didn't stand up for you. We need to visit Sally to kill this thing."

"Sally?" asked Bill, but he went on "Well I will be a couple hours warding the place. Then, I don't dare visit Britain… for any reason… without seeing the family. A pleasure to have worked with you all. Harry, I owe you, call on me if you need me."

Shaking the red-haired man's head, ignoring the curious looks "Thanks Bill. Actually, yes. Drop by Grimmauld before going back to work."

"Alright." Bill answered, both doubtful and curious. What else could this half-grown kid have up his sleeve. An enigma, young Potter was. An ex-con for a Godfather. A Marauder? They were legends the older years talked about during his first few years. Apparently, Remus was too. Still sounds like a boy, but ties the greatest wizard in knots. Should he thank his sister, or turn her over his knee?

Abcij

It was quite late at night the four returned, side-alonging with Dumbledore, to Hogwarts. "An eventful day! I must say!" the Headmaster enthused "It has been some years since I've had that much fun. I must thank you, Harry. Where did you get such exacting and detailed information?"

"O for effort, Albus." Harry countered, sourly "Success? T. Anyway, let's go see if Sally's home."

Sirius giggled nervously "Never met a basilisk before. Am I properly dressed?"

"I'm sure she'll be to offer a scale or two." Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes "Gentlemen? Shall we?"

The three adults were deeply impressed when the machinery ground open the main entrance and Harry casually jumped into the hole with no visible bottom. They all, honestly, enjoyed the ride.

"Now all of you, hide your eyes. Look at the floor." Harry was in charge down here, it was another of his homes. He heard noises ~~Hi Sally. Is it safe for visitors?~~

After a couple crunching noises, the Basilisk replied ~~Just finishing a snack. My eyes are safe.~~

"Come on then." Harry told them.

Dumbledore looked up easily. Sirius and Remus less quickly. Either way, the three adults all groaned at the unappetizing sight of Acromantula legs frantically kicking in basilisk mouth.

~~I'm glad to see you're recovered, Sally. Please avoid the nest itself in future.~~ said Harry ~~And I have another piece of evil for you to destroy.~~

Sally's throat muscles, and gravity, took the Acromantula down. It could be seen as a faintly moving outline in the basilisk's body. ~~Delicious!~~ she exclaimed ~~I will be only too happy to Harry Potter. Then you can introduce me to your friends.~~

~~You can bite this one?~~ asked Harry somewhat nervously ~~I mean…I trust you…but, it's rather small.~

She laughed her hissing laugh, unnerving the men, winked at him and ordered ~~Hold it, between thumb and finger, by the snake on one side. My tooth will go straight through without touching you.~~

"HEY!" Remus and Sirius both screamed, two seconds AFTER the bite was done.

Harry stood there, destroyed ring still in his fingers, giggling-like a loon. That was when he decided ~~I think you'll like my friend, Luna. These are my two uncles Sirius and Remus, and the school Headmaster Dumbledore.~~ "Everyone, this fine lady, is my friend Sally."

~~The Headmaster apologizes for all the false stories about you over the centuries.~~ Harry translated ~~Remus and Sirius are both surprised they never found you during their school years. And you scared the bloody hell out of them when you bit the ring.~~ "Sally says shame on you Headmaster for not teaching your hatchlings proper manners. She forgives me because I was only repeating what they said."

Dumbledore asked "How did this rather unique friendship start? Harry, I must admit, it was fraught with danger. Not so much for Sally, but we are so much smaller than her."

"She says it is quite lonely down here." Harry translated after translating Albus' question "I'd add to it relationships start with trust. Give it a try."

The Headmaster seemed to consider that, quite seriously in fact, but took his own spin to it "For example, your behavior towards Professor Snape?"

"Have you talked to him about me?" asked Harry, punching one of the basilisk's segments. It was hardly anything to hurt the 60 foot snake, but it agitated her. ~~Sorry Sally, don't worry about it. Ok?~~ "If you're going to do this, maybe we should go." ~~Thanks for your help Sally. See you soon.~~

Still, the basilisk idly wondered if anyone would ask what was in her private room.

Abcij

While Harry was closing the Chamber, Sirius said "You began this, Albus. You might not like where it takes you."

"I owe you a lot, Headmaster. But, don't ask me to choose between you and the Marauders." Added Remus.

Harry stormed out of the girls' loo and demanded "Well? What's with Snivilus?"

"Let us start there, Harry." Dumbledore went disciplinarian "Name calling of Professors is unacceptable."

He shrugged "I guess I shouldn't call him an arrogant prick?"

"Assuredly not!" came harsh answer. Remus didn't look pleased either.

Harry next queried "But I guess he can call me an arrogant brat? Insult my father, DAILY?"

"I doubt it is as serious as you say, Harry." He countered.

It came out before he even thought "Wanna bet?"

"I do not know what you mean, Harry." The Headmaster said calmly.

He replied "I'll bet you anything Snivilus can't go a day without insulting me or my family or my friends."

"This isn't a good idea, Harry." Said Sirius, slowly "I'd be very careful. Don't agree to anything, unless me and Moony are sure."

Dumbledore suggested "You would, for instance, apologize to Professor Snape and supply him with a regular quantity of basilisk venom?"

"And if I'm right, you'll make Snape apologize to me?" countered Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head "I cannot commit someone else to any terms in a bet with a third party."

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

Remus explained "He can't make Snape do something he has not agreed to."

"Ah…right." Said Harry "How about, if I prove right… you fire Snape?"

Sirius looked…frankly…gleeful. Remus had a neutral expression.

"I cannot agree to risking a man's career in this fashion." Dumbledore was coldly ending the conversation.

Harry snorted disgustedly "Then you'll be dealing with LOTS of Snilivus fights."

"I shall not be threatened, Harry." The Headmaster's magic flared up.

Sirius got between him and his Godson "And you'll be dealing with one School Board meeting after another, after another. And I think I want more access to detention and points records."

"I don't have anything but time at the moment, Sirius." Remus offered with a conspiratorial grin "And I know the system from a professor's perspective."

Still, what discomfited the Headmaster most, was that a Portkey that he did not create took the three visitors away. He had Severus' oath and would trust him to follow every instruction he gave. Why was the boy so stubborn when it came to school discipline? So disrespectful of professors? Particularly the top tiers? And who was Harry Potter getting his information from? And why could he never trace the boy's location?

Abcij

"So this is the reason my children are so obsessed with running." Molly Weasley mock glared at Harry then hugged him "Is it true you actually cleaned out the Black home?"

Harry had to ruffle himself a bit from getting near smooshed. It was just the way she was "Well my best partner is my friend Neville Longbottom. He almost keeps pace with me. Ginny's almost as good. Ron's in the middle with a couple other boys and girls."

"Well, I never saw the need, with what magic does." Replied Mrs. Weasley "But if it makes them happy."

Harry refrained from an impatient sigh, this wasn't his house or school " Ma'am, I read something that you can't do your best magic if you're not fit. I'm sure it's why I do so good at Quidditch."

"Yes, about that, I would like you to justify your leading my children to fighting Death Eaters." At this her tone was icy.

He replied right out of his Diary "Ma'am there were over 200 Aurors and 100,000 fans at the stadium. There were fourteen Death Eaters. I know I counted. Half a dozen of us kids sent them packing. Too bad we weren't where they first appeared. Too many died that day."

"HARRY!" came from inside the Burrow, ending the conversation. Ron and Ginny came out excitedly, the three teens clutched at each other and babbled loudly. The twins, more sedately. Percy didn't appear at all.

Nodding his head, Harry offered "Fred, George."

"Harry, we're both sorry." George began.

Fred took over "We just jumped on Ginny's side."

G "And couldn't get off."

F "Even after she did."

G "Big brother syndrome."

"Apology accepted." He shook each one's hand, coolly.

G "Ginny read us"

F "the riot act."

"Has Ginny explained what happened?" asked Harry.

All three brothers shook their heads, as did a concerned Mrs. Weasley.

After looking at her, he said "Well, it's her story to tell. You'll have to accept what I said about it before unless Ginny gives me permission."

"Ron, me and Sirius have been talking." Harry looked at his friend, earnestly "He feels guilty about your... well, what Wormtail did... to you. So do I. Should've let him get the death sentence. It won't make you...uhmm, whole, again... But we want, if you're willing, to get you outfitted like Auror Moody."

Ron's one eye blinked in excitement.

"Oh, no, Harry." Mrs. Weasley spoke for the concerned parents "Such a thing must be dreadfully expensive. You couldn't possibly-"

He looked at them, cutting her off "Don't even think about cost. We haven't. If Ron wants it, and I'm assuming he does, it's done. It's not charity. Think of it as ten years' birthday presents if you want."

"What can we say, then, other than thank you." Mr. Weasley ultimately nodded.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. It would be done.

"Well, evening Harry." Said the final Weasley male. "What's on your mind?" and shook hands.

The siblings were a little taken aback. Second youngest in the Burrow, treated as an equal by Mr. Cool? How could this have happened?

"In private, no offense." Said Harry, though his look lingered a bit on Ginny. They walked to the large tree in the front yard and he asked "Wards?"

Bill's eyes widened then he nodded, chanted and waved his wand for a few seconds, "Done. But…..wait, someone's intruding."

"Ginny." Harry explained "Gin, Bill helped deal with one. Can we talk freely?"

Her eyes popped "It's why he's visiting. Not a vacation. Right. Your story for mine."

"I found out about one in an old shack owned by Salazar Slytherin's last descendants. Bill helped me and a couple others raid the shack and destroy it." Said Harry "Bill this is another one. Or, was."

The red-haired man took the leather-bound book and had an immediately disgusted look "It is the same as the Ring. No doubt about it. This was what your First Year was about? Wasn't it Ginny? Oh why didn't you tell someone, Spitfire? Percy? McGonagall? Dad! If you can't-"

"see the brain don't touch it." The girl finished "I know! Then it disappeared and I didn't know until Harry told me a few weeks after. Put it away! I don't want to look at it!"

Harry silently obeyed.

"How did you destroy it?" asked Bill.

Harry blushed a bit and answered "I'm friends with a very big snake. Ginny, can you keep a secret? I know where there's another. And I need your advice, Bill."

"Friends?" wondered Bill with bemusement "Never mind. I assume you know. Somehow… exactly where another Horcrux is. And, if you're needing advice from me, I'd guess it's in Gringotts. It's impossible to steal from there."

Harry smirked wickedly "Well, I actually know two ways, but neither of them will work now."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Bill "It is IM-POSSIBLE! It's never happened before." Ginny nodded fervently.

Harry gave an elegant shrug and retorted "No one survives the Avada Kedavra."

"If I were caught trying to steal from the bank, not only would I be executed. The Goblins would kill everyone with the name Weasley." Young Harry Potter had finally succeeded in scaring Bill Weasley.

Harry held up his hands in surrender "Alright, I'll save that as a last resort. But I need it and I need it before the end of Christmas. If I haven't heard a solution by then, I'll have to go to plan B."

"Ginny." Bill looked at his sister "You absolutely need help. A Horcrux is no joke. I'd absolutely want you checked and by professionals for any residual magic. Second, a Mind Healer. Lots of sessions. I can help some, but-"

Harry spoke up "If money is a problem, I feel I should help. I just wish I got Tom from Ginny sooner."

"You knew? That first day, didn't you?" she suddenly asked "I began to think you were a little creepy for following me."

Bill laughed "Why is it a girl following a boy is cute? A crush? But a boy doing the same is creepy? We'll have to tell Mum and Dad."

"Alright." Ginny sighed in defeat

Harry nodded and stood "Well, I guess I'll head home." Although, he actually went to his tent, pulled a drawer of Galleons, took it to Gringotts and opened a new vault naming it GINEVRA WEASLEY. The deposit was GG5,000. He then returned, completed several potions while exercising and reading Seventh Year Astronomy.

Abcij

"So, what were you at the Burrow for?" Sirius wanted to know, when Harry returned to Grimmauld a couple days later.

Harry scowled, impatiently "How did you know?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine." His Godfather winked at him "And I never could help poking around. It was my Marauder job. Nothing we couldn't do."

Now glaring, he said "How about poking around Snivilus instead?"

"Don't worry Harry. All your secrets are safe with me." Sirius countered lightly. "So? The Weasleys? Visiting Ron, or Ginny? I liked that Daphne girl, too, in spite of her …ahh… associations."

He blushed a bit and chuckled "Funny Sirius. Ginny's pretty, so's Daphne. That'd be a scandal wouldn't it? Can the Gryff hero date a snake? Maybe I should, just for fun. Susan Bones or maybe her friend Abbot ."

"Well, different from James." Sirius cogitated, using his wand to scratch his back "You don't seem to have a type. That's good, more choices. Your poor Dad looked at Lily and never looked back. Can't imagine where he'd gone if she kept right on rejecting him."

Harry shivered and gagged "I'd've been Harry Snape. EEEWWWW!"

"With Lucius as a Godfather and Bella as Godmother." Added Sirius with a nasty laugh.

Harry slammed a hand into his chest and crumpled to the floor, then looked his Godfather in the eye and said "Nice try."

"Good, Harry! Very good!" he cheered "I'd say you could stand up against most Legilimens. We'll need to have you hold off two of us before I'm convinced you can hold off Dumbledore. And, I should give you some experience with the battering ram type assaults someone like Snape would probably use."

This was Harry's schedule for much of the summer. With some socializing time. He wrote to different friends most every day. And visiting a good two or three days a week. He wasn't allowed an endless workout life. And it pleased him to obey his godfather in that.

Abcij

"Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes.. they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..." _Draco to Ron GOF_

Ron gave him an impressively Snapeish look and countered "Who was sitting with Fudge at the game, Malfoy? How did you like the basement?"

"My father had important business elsewhere." Declared Draco pompously "It was only necessary for us to make a brief appearance among the rabble."

Harry chuckled lightly "Keep telling yourself that Malfoy. Have a pleasant train ride."

"You handled that remarkably well." Hermione offered "Harry, I'm really sorry my parents interfered in our relationship. Can we pick up where we left off?"

The compartment got completely silent as everyone looked at Harry, but he uncommitably answered "I think that is something to discuss in private. Excuse me, I think I just saw Colin…think I'll go say hello."

"Where is Harry?" asked Luna as she strolled in.

Neville answered "He went to talk to Colin, he said."

"Harry!" the excitable boy waved "This my brother?"

Offering to shake "Hiya Dennis. How was the summer?"

"I told our parents everything we learned. Guess it's old news to you." They were feeding off each other's energy and taking in stereo "Wish we could SHOW them, but you know the rules."

Nodding, he answered "I sure do. But, I'll let you in on a secret they don't tell Muggleborns. Think about this, no one gets letters from Hopkirk if they use magic in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, or like in my Godfather's house. How come?"

"Beeeeeeeeeecause." The older Creevey got there first "There's lots of magic around anyway."

Harry nodded "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"That's sneaky Harry." Dennis offered.

Leaning in, the Fourth Year faux whispered "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But I'd met Malfoy first."

"Who do you think is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" asked Colin "A shame about Lupin. Lockhart was pathetic and he kept trying to touch me. If he comes back Dad will come and kick his arse."

Harry shivered at that revelation, then slapped the boy's shoulder "I promise you, no more Lockhart. I know for a fact. Beyond that? Well Dumbledore better do better than a fraud and Voldemort."

"How can you say it?" asked Dennis after he flinched.

Harry giggled a bit, drew his wand and wrote in the air TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then as his Diary told him, just rearranged the letters "See? Lord Jumble. I'll tell the world. Maybe he'll just die of embarrassment. Neville? What's on your mind?"

"Hermione." Was the solitary word answer.

As the Fourth Years strolled silently away, Colin put a restraining hand across his brother's chest and said "No way. You don't want to be around for that. Read Potions."

"But you said I'd HATE Snape!" complained Dennis.

Colin quipped "Who doesn't? Read the last five chapters. That's where he'll probably get first day's questions from."

"That whole time you were dating Cho last year." Said Neville "Harry, it broke her heart. We could all see it. Even Ron, and you know how clueless he is."

Harry chuckled "That's Ron for you. Don't think I didn't notice. Actually, you don't realize how hard it was for me to even be her friend again. People don't get to decide how I live my life. Especially when they don't know me. Her parents did that and she let them. So, no, I don't plan on dating her again. And, I'd appreciate you not discussing it with anyone… including her… She deserves to hear it from me, first."

Abcij

"House Elves?!" exclaimed Hermione "That's like slavery! And I will NOT be a party to it!" she threw down her fork and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron gaped at her, shrugged, and stabbed a potato from her plate. Harry, then Neville, Seamus and Dean all laughed. Luna came over, curtseyed to the angry girl, and took the whole plate from her "No sense it going to waste."

"Holy bloody hell!" exclaimed Lee Jordan "Who is that?"

By way of answer, Dumbledore announced "Due to unfortunate circumstances, Professor Lupin will not be returning-"

"Boooooo!" Harry hissed and catcalled "No guts! Coward!" he slapped Hermione's hand away when she tried to pull him into his seat.

"Mr. Potter's opinion notwithstanding" continued Dumbledore "we will be having our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes under the most excellent tutelage of former Master Auror Professor Alastor Moody. The second major announcement for this year is the cancellation of this year's inter-House Quidditch tournament."

This time, the booing, hissing and catcalls came from easily half the school.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." _Dumbledore GOF_

To most students, this was a mystery. Even among the Purebloods.

"For those of you unaware, The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons." He continued to explain "The Department of International Co-operation and the Department of Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic have decided to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration. Eternal glory awaits the winner of this event, but be warned, should your name be chosen, you are magically obligated to compete."

The tone of menace, while it intimidated many into sitting, encouraged a few to cheer and even fewer to plot how they planned to get around the age rule.

 _Welcome to Fourth Year, Harry. Yeah I had little to say recently. But like I've said Third was just off the books because of everything caught up in Sirius. This year has events that you didn't have any control over starting, but we'll get them good. You just met Mad-Eye Moody whose signature phrase is 'Constant Vigilance!' Careful around him, keep those Occlumency shields in place, it's important. If you haven't already, get your friends in on it. This was my 'clueless about girls' year. I drooled all over myself staring at Cho Chang until it was too late to ask her to a dance being held for Christmas. Don't be me! I've been manipulating this situation a bit over the years by mentioning different girls. I didn't so much choose a wife as have a lack of choice. This is not to say I had a bad marriage. I didn't, we were very happy. But, think about it, you're rich, famous, and to quote an article in Witch Weekly 'Bloody Hot'…well, that's still a couple years away…Teen Witch Weekly is currently calling you cute as a pygmy puff. Maybe you'll end up choosing the same woman I did. You could choose someone I've written about, or totally different._

Harry scratched his neck, embarrassed. But just going by his exercise program, he was the most fit student in the school. He had a couple of girlfriends. So if Old Harry was still in the blush at girls stage of life, he was already a different person. And in his opinion, better. He also knew his old self's pattern by now. There had to be a reason he mentioned this new DADA professor.


	17. Chapter 17:Year 4 pt3

[a/n] A lot of the setup to the Tournament here. And, if you know what Professor Sprout's lecture is on, help yourself to fifty House Points.

 **Year 4 [pt3]**

Classes were tense with excitement all through the fall. For the Fourth Years, it started with Herbology. Professor Sprout was lecturing on the dangers of a particularly nasty plant "We're here for a really hazardous plant. It is called Creep. Starting from a simple stalk, it strangles and starves everything in its area, overlays the ground with its fluids. As the fluid spreads the stalk grows and develops. The fluid can spread farther and as it reaches maturity it can spit seeds to be caught by the winds to spread even faster."

"Cedric Diggory is going to enter the tournament!" Justin Finch-Fletchley was spreading the story around the greenhouse/classroom.

Harry nodded "Well, of course he his. He is the second best Seeker in the school."

"Bit full of yourself Potter." Hannah accused, angrily.

Ron snapped back loyally "Name one time ANYone's beat Harry, Abbott!"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Sprout called out.

He looked up, confused "Ma'am?"

"I assumed you had the answer to my question, Mr. Weasley." The professor scolded.

Ron looked around for help and didn't get any "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Then that will be five points from Gryffindor." She declared, then "Can you tell me what my question was?" she ignored Hermione's waving hand and waited for two full minutes "That will be another five points for not paying attention. Now, Miss Granger?"

She put her hand down and happily answered "You asked about the distinguishing characteristics of Creep fuild."

"Correct. Five points TO Gryffindor." The professor said "Now, can you answer the question?"

Nodding the student said "It tends to be pink with dark green oval leaf-like objects floating in it. They have never been analyzed but are assumed to be photosynthetic. The Creep also attacks any plant or animal in comes in contact with, eventually killing it."

"Correct. Ten points TO Gryffindor." Sprout was highly pleased "Now, how do you get rid of creep? Not Miss Granger please."

Neville answered "You can keep it at bay with a fire spell. But there's no way to destroy it unless you destroy the main stalk itself. Only then do the fluids decay."

"Correct, Mr. Longbottom, Ten points TO Gryffindor." The professor rewarded her favorite Fourth Year and smiled.

After class, it was back to Harry "What do you have against Cedric?" complained a furious Hannah.

"Only on the Pitch, Abbott." He countered cheerfully "If whatever this Triwizard thingy is…Ced ends up on it…I'll be the first one rooting for him. Quidditch? That's another matter."

Justin and Susan smiled at him while Hannah glared. He made Susan giggle as he playfully elbowed her side and, as he passed, winked at her.

Abcij

Warned, Harry walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with his mind on a hair trigger.

"Alastor Moody! Professor to you students! Former Auror! Ministry mal-content!" the new Defense teacher clop-stomped across the front of the classroom "Albus Dumbledore hired me to teach! That is all you need to know! Period! The end! Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year...How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? ...You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. And how can you? So? Who can name an Unforgivable? Weasley?"

Ron jumped, amazed the new professor could already identify him without taking roll "The Imperius Curse." He answered.

"Very good!" the professor said, gruffly. Bringing a spider out of a jar, he cast a growth spell on it, making it about half the size of a student, then "Another? Longbottom!"

Harry knew, and gave his friend an encouraging nudge. Neville swallowed a lump and said "C-c-cruciatus curse."

"Correct Longbottom!" replied Moody. His wand pointed at the enlarged spider, his face turned plain evil and he chanted " _Crucio_!" It was engulfed in a purple glow and its legs bent and twisted all kinds of ways. Everyone could tell it was in agony.

Hermione slapped her desk "Stop it! Can't you see it's upsetting him!"

"Unforgivables do that, Granger." He sneered relentlessly "Care to tell us the last?"

She shook her head and no words came out.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" he fired. And as suddenly, the spider just stopped. The professor's grin was anything but pleasant as he ended the class "A foot on each curse. And, no, Miss Granger, I did not say a mile. Next I'll be exposing each of you to the Imperius."

 _Hi Sirius_

 _Don't know if this is a problem or not. Moony's replacement is an old Auror named Moody. He seems a little, well, off. That's too I don't know, simple. But there isn't a teacher, Muggle or Magical, that's ever acted like he does. He's not one for detentions or point-s. He doesn't seem to care. And he talked about hitting us with the Imerius._

 _Love Harry_

Hermione, after three days, gave up her boycott of elvish labor and started eating new plan was a two-pronged attack. She started leaving socks all over the Gryffindor girls' tower. And…when she found them in the Common Room she, without so much as a good evening, said "I have founded a new organization The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. The purpose of which is to promote Elf rights and free them from slavery."

"They're not slaves." Ron declared "Hermione, they've worked for wizard families for centuries. Longer."

Harry was busily rolling the name of her organization around in his head. Something about it put him in mind of Lord Jumble. Hermione, meanwhile, went on as if Ron hadn't spoken "I will be the President, of course. Harry, I'm appointing you treasurer. Ronald, you will be Vice President and recording secretary."

"Hermione, this organization of yours already has two problems." Harry explained "Can you honestly picture RON taking good notes in anything? Second, did you figure out what you did when you named your organization? S – P – E – W. What does that spell?"

Ron went from annoyed at the insinuation he couldn't do something. After all, ever see his notebook? To thinking over Harry's observation "S – P – E – W? S.P.E.W? SPEW? Spew?" He burst out laughing.

"It is not spew! It is S.P.E.W!" she exclaimed angrily "I am trying to help a whole species into the light of freedom!"

An older Gryffindor started clapping "Well done Hermione!"

"Thank you Cormac." She gushed at him.

Harry shrugged it off and said "Hermione, I'll make you a deal. I'll start you up with 500 Galleons but you have to give up throwing clothes all over the place. It won't work anyway. And, second, you have to actually talk to some elves. I personally know three, you can start with them.

Abcij

Professor Snape was stalking around his classroom lecturing the Fourth Year dunderheads "…And I do not expect many of you to advance past OWL levels."

"Betcha I do." Whispered Harry.

Susan nudged him, pressed a finger to her lips and *Shusssssh*

"Think you so, Potter?" the professor slithered up "No one improves their grade as much as you did without…. Shall we call it… outside help."

Harry slapped the table and stood "You can speak plainer than that, Snape."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter." He snarled "A week detention with Mr. Filch. You will treat a Hogwarts professor with proper respect."

Harry glared right back, hatefully resentful of being accused of cheating and countered "Respect must be earned, S-n-i-v-i-l-u-s." he drawled out the last word.

"Report to the Headmaster's office immediately, you arrogant little brat." Ordered Snape.

The teen, much to the shock of his classmates, deliberately sat back down crossed his arms and said "My Godfather does not approve me going there without his presence."

"Get out of my classroom!" Snape gritted out.

Harry grinned and winked at Susan, then paused and whispered in Daphne's ear "Sorry, just came out." The Slytherin girl felt her Head of House's eyes on her and did not reply.

Abcij

"Well, as I see it, Harry is …at the most… guilty of talking in class." Sirius declared after listening to the story.

McGonagall sat there, quietly. Severus showed every sign of being ready to pop a blood vessel. Dumbledore shook his head "Harry, you were deliberately insulting and insubordinate to Professor Snape."

"And Snivilus was deliberately insulting, accusatory and subjected my Godson to slander." Sirius countered "I demand an apology. Public."

The Headmaster cocked an eyebrow "Demand?" he asked coldly "No one makes demands of me in my school, Mr. Black. I shall not allow a Professor's authority to be so undermined as you request. The punishment stands. The point deductions are validated. You may go."

"Right to the Board and to my old friend Amelia. Slander is a crime." Sirius stood and declared "And Harry is forbidden, by me, from serving any detention related to this incident. Or, for that matter, any in the future Snape chooses. Dumbledore, Professor, Snivilus. Any time…Harry, this is just about Snape. You understand that, right."

The teen grinned and put an arm around his Godfather's waist "Oh, yessir, Padfoot, yessir! Oh. Speaking of which, could we tell the twins?"

"I was under the impression you were never going to let them off." Answered Sirius, clapping him on the shoulder.

Harry shrugged "Y'know, when you've fought a battle with someone…."

"I do indeed, kiddo, I do indeed." Sirius grinned "To Gryffindor!"

Harry peered into their room and said "Hey guys? Got a minute, or three?"

F "What's"

G "on"

F "your"

G "mind?"

"Oh, nothing much." Harry sing-songed.

George yawned "Can it wait?"

"Busy tomorrow?" Fred added.

Harry shrugged and started to leave "As you like. I'll just tell Padfoot you're not interested."

"Padfoot!?" George sat up, whacking his head on his headboard "Ouch!"

Fred rolled out of bed, banging his hip "Ouch! Here? Where!?" He scrambled to his feet and half limped-half ran.

Luna and Ginny were sitting next to each other on a loveseat. A large black dog no one had ever seen was laying across their laps, and as soon as the twins appeared, licked Luna's face and stroked Ginny's with his tail.

"I wanted to thank you both for helping at the Quidditch Cup." Said Harry "I was a bit mean to keep it from you. Quick question, did you guys figure anything out?"

They looked around, somewhat impatiently, shook heads.

Harry giggled "Right. Just so you know, Ginny figured it out. And feel free to jump in if you DO put it all together. How did you put it, Gin? I know. Meet Prongs _Expecto Patronum_!" He went on while the stag walked around the Common Room. "All of the Marauders were animagi, except one. Next was Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail aka Scabbers. Padfoot, show yourself."

"Woof!" said the big black dog, who then turned into a man who said "Woof!" He laid across Luna and Ginny with a smirk then rolled off, into standing.

Neville and Ron did a doubletake and exclaimed "Bloody brilliant!"

"Sirius Black!" exclaimed the twins. They ran up requesting "Teach us oh great one."

The Marauder smirked "What is the final name? Moony. Now, if he wasn't an Animagus? Quiet Miss Granger! This is for them."

"Are they really this clueless?" Luna wanted to know, much to Harry's amusement. He slapped her hand. "If I may?... This magical creature, who can be male or female, can be said to have women's problems."

Humor just bubbled up and Sirius guffawed into a belly laugh "Sad sad sad. I have my doubts you are truly worthy."

"A werewolf!" George finally exclaimed.

Fred, still deep in thought "And we learned a werewolf taught Defense last year."

"Finally!" Harry groaned in exasperation. And all of Gryffindor applauded.

Abcij

There was an undercurrent of excitement at Hogwarts. This was the day the Triwizard schools arrived. The first to appear was in the sky. The students were awed. It was literally a flying castle, being drawn like a carriage by a team of Pegasus. It shone in the sky. Magnificent was the only word. Students ran outside as it landed on Hogwarts grounds.

Minutes after, an unfamiliar noise came from Black Lake. A huge sailing ship was rising from the waters. By the time it docked, the tops of its sails stood as high as the towers of Hogwarts. The sails folded themselves. A witch, speaking French, cast a spell that created a gangplank.

"All of you, inside!" ordered Professor McGonagall. "Our visitors will be introducing themselves after supper."

Abcij

"Now that we are all fed." Dumbledore bellowed "It is time to welcome, first, from France the lovely ladies of the Academy of Beauxbatons."

A group of willowy girls from preteens to young women, put on a lovely gymnastics display ending in a pair cartwheeling the length of the Hall and concluding in front of the Head Table, holding each other's hands. They were both drool worthy even if one was likely the youngest girl of the visitors. And she paled compared to the older one. Harry, who wasn't drooling, noted they looked enough alike to be sisters. Just for fun, he grabbed Ron's chocolate cake and ate it.

"That's one BIG woman!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed.

Dumbledore, no tiny wizard, only came to her waist "Welcome Madam Maxine!" he kissed her hand. Hagrid desperately smoothed his hair and straightened in his seat. "And now! The Sons of Durmstrang!"

Two columns of burly young wizards ran the length of the Hall, flipped around impressively in front of the Head Table, concluding in a foursome spraying fireballs into the air. Afterward a goateed, long-haired wizard marched down in the company of a young man, both carrying staffs.

Ron was gaping in awe. He finally squeaked out "It's him! It's Krum!" Indeed, it was the Bulgarian Championship Seeker.

"Let us put our vocal talents on display for our guests! The school song." Dumbledore announced

Harry rolled his eyes. Goosebumps started running up and down his back. It was silly, downright embarrassing. He looked around catching the eyes of every Quidditch player in all four Houses; Katie Bell nodded, so did Herbert Fleet of Hufflepuff, Roger Davies of Ravenclaw and Lucian Bole of Slytherin. The five flyers unshrunk their brooms bounced over everyone's heads and converged on the center of the Hall.

"Well, Potter? What now?" Lucian snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes "You want all those foreigners thinking the best we got is a lame song?"

"Bloody hell no!" Fleet growled.

Harry pointed out "They're all staring, waiting for us to do something. So let's. Just DON'T crash!"

The Quidditch players spun slowly around their center for a minute or so, then flew apart to the corners of the Hall. Harry, wearing a silly grin, stopped above Dumbledore, looked down and waved. Fleet and Davies ran an obstacle course between the pillars. Katie and Lucian accelerated right to 90MPH aiming at Harry, who did likewise. The three flyers whooshed past each other without making contact. All five shot to the center again, racing each other in a circle.

"Fly low between the tables!" yelled Harry.

Roger yelled back "You're insane Potter!" But he was alone three seconds later, so he followed into the trenches. Weaving in and out no higher than any seated student.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH! Harry screamed as heads whizzed by faster than he could see. After a full circuit, he stopped above the center of the Hall again, waited for the others to join him and ordered "Now float right back to your seat and bow before landing."

Everyone exploded in clapping and cheers.

Abcij

The entire senior staff remained after the students were dismissed. "Miss Bell, Mr. Davies, Mr. Bole, Mr. Fleet and Mr. Potter" Dumbledore began angrily "That performance was dangerous, unauthorized and completely inappropriate."

"Everyone seemed to enjoy it." Said Herbert.

Professor Sprout retorted "Hardy the point Mr. Fleet."

"Does anyone doubt this display was Potter's idea?" growled Snape.

Katie put in "It was fun." And Roger nodded.

"Professor, the song is great and all." Said Harry "But, in light of our visitors' performance, we just thought something more flashy would be …well…"

Dumbledore leaned forward sternly, adding "Putting how many people in danger, Harry?"

"We're the best flyers in the school, Professor." Lucian defended.

Snape declared "I believe that Potter must be punished. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's detention."

"In that case, we are all equally guilty." Said Roger "We all performed, brilliantly, I might add. Anyone of us could have sat out tonight."

The Slytherin nodded "I agree too. Punish us all or punish none."

"We will take this under advisement. You are all dismissed." Said Dumbledore.

 _Sirius and Remus_

 _I got detention from Snape again. Honestly, I think I'm proud of this one. The Triwizard schools all put on these great displays and all we had to show for it was_ _Hoggy Hoggy Teach Me_ _. So me and someone from every Quidditch team got on our brooms and flew around some. A bit of high-speed stuff. Everyone cheered. Even the professors did. So…erm…why did only I get punished? Another question, have I beat your detention records yet?_

 _Love Harry_

Nothing special for the next few weeks. Class. Homework. Working out, the group stabilized at around fifteen; though who made up the participants changed more often. Harry, in the days before Halloween, became anti-social. No one was really surprised.

 _Well Harry. I imagine you're sitting alone again on Halloween. Same drill, you're miserable while everyone's happy. Never really pleasant for me until 2030, my first Granddaughter was born. Get down to the Great Hall. You need to be there this time. Your name is coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Hold onto Ron, he'll fall over when … well, I'm not sure who he's more impressed by… Fleur or Krum. Here's a tough one, was I too forgiving? Ron got real nasty with me, didn't back me when I swore I didn't put my name in. Your call kid. Hagrid will show you what the first task is. You have to get an egg away from a nesting female dragon. Of note, dragons speak snake… or as they say snakes speak a bastardized dragon. I didn't learn this until about 30 years later, when I also learned that hungry dragons aren't very friendly. And these girls weren't fed for a week. I used my broom to outfly it. Used a simple Accio, although I should've left it a lot closer than the Gryffindor tower._

"And our first champion is Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced that Halloween night.

Beauxbatons and every single male in the Great Hall cheered. Any males she walked by drooled. Except for Harry who winked at Luna Lovegood and stole Ron's pudding right out from under his spoon.

"And our next champion is Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced.

Most females drooled, Ron was all googly-eyed. The guys clapped. Harry gave Lavender Brown a slap upside the head. And rather amusedly put Ron's empty pudding cup on Ginny's head after cleaning it out.

"And our third champion is Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced.

All of Hogwarts cheered. The other schools applauded. Hufflepuff exploded.

After shaking hands with the Hogwarts champion, the old wizard prepared to follow the others into the back room. But the Triwizard Cup began sparking again. Never in history had this happened. A scrap of paper erupted from the Cup and "And our fourth champion is Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced.

Harry was idly looking around the Hall, his mind on the female population. While he was moderately attracted to the Beauxbatons champion, he didn't find her drool-worthy. But it was enough to turn his thoughts to fancy. Parvati? Hmmm. Lavender? Probably not. Did Romilda Vane just wink at him? No! Ginny? Possibly, most definitely. Penelope? Well, if she wasn't with Percy. Cho? Hotter than ever, but not again! Why was Terry Boot waving at him? Thanks, but no thanks. Padma? Twins! Becky Armcliffe? Not bad at all. The Carrows? More twins! Pansy? Not his taste. Millicent? Too closely related, per Sirius….huh?... Daphne? Up went an eyebrow. Hannah Abbott? Hmmm!...Huh what was that?... Megan? Sure. Thora Dinnet? Solid maybe. Susan Bones? Wow!...He didn't just say my name… Heidi Macavoy?

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Here!" Harry flinched "What?"

Dumbledore waved a hand "Come, Harry. Come on up."

"Err. No." he answered weakly.

The Headmaster affirmed "Your name came out of the Goblet. Come up Harry. Now."

"I didn't…I didn't…" he repeated, with every slow jerky step he took.

And there was hardly a friendly face he passed. Everyone, it seemed, was turning against Harry. "Liar!...Fraud!...Cheat!" and those were some of the nicer epithets. Confused looks from Hermione and Ron. There were two, and only two, who were clearly supportive. Luna and Ginny.

Abcij

Harry went from the frying pan into the fire. First up was French girl talking down to him "What is it leetle boy?"

"Nothing leetle about me, bint!" he retorted, never mind he wasn't as tall as her.

Krum gave an appraising look, found Harry's retort to the veela impressive and smiled faintly.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore yanked him around and demanded.

The boy ripped the Headmaster's hands off his shoulders and snarled "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear out there?"

"Silence Potter! Answer the Headmaster!" Snape gritted.

Harry imitated his tone perfectly "What are you even doing here, Snivilus?"

"Apparently, we have a fourth competitor in our Triwizard Tournament." The Ministry's Director of Games came in and declared.

Igor Karkaroff pompously announced "We will NOT compete in this mockery!"

"You must." Crouch declared "You signed a magically binding contract."

Harry crossed his arms and argued "Well, I didn't. so I'm not."

"Of corss zee boy iz lying." Madam Maxine accused.

Looking up at the Headmistress' belly button, the boy sneered "The air must be thin up there to make you so stupid."

"How dare you!?" she demanded, full of wrath. The Headmistress swung on the boy. Whose reflexes were too quick. Snape, caught on the shoulder, bumped his head on the stone wall and slid down…stunned.

Harry just fell over in a belly laugh.

"ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore before continuing "Now, Harry, apparently whether you did, or did not, is irrelevant. The fact that your name came out of the Goblet of Fire means you must compete. Now, the first task will be November 24. Alastor, have you a theory as to how this happened?"

The scarred Auror took a swig from his flask, considered and answered "Well, if I were doing it, I would cast a _Confundus_. Then register a fourth school on the Goblet and make Potter the sole student."

abcij

"HUUUZZZZAAHHHHHH!" the Gryffindor Common Room burst into cheers. The sour faces were totally gone. Regardless of how, one of their own was in the tournament, it was thrilling. All was right with the world, the butterbeer flowed. Then everyone wanted to know "How'd ya do it, Harry?"

He glared at the poor unfortunate and said "Take your wand and stick it up your ass."

"No, Harry, I think we all want to know how you did it." Ron said, coldly enough to drop the temperature in the room twenty degrees.

Harry got to his feet, and into the silence repeated his previous response "Take your wand and stick it up your ass."

"Care to repeat that, mate?" snarled Ron. When, unsurprisingly, Harry did, he threw a punch. Ron, a split second later, was holding a nose that was spurting blood. Little Dennis Creevey tilted the older boy's head back, pinched his nose and led him off to the Hospital Wing.

Within minutes, Professor McGonagall appeared in the Common Room. She looked around, finding her target in a moment doing situps and reading. With only mild exasperation, she said "Mr. Potter, I can honestly say that has to be the most seemingly distracted method of studying, but no one can argue your grades. At any rate, my office please. I assume you know the reason for this meeting?"

abcij

"Yes, Ma'am." Replied Harry, politely but with no hint of apology in his voice.

Her eyebrows rose "And can I further assume you will tell me the complete, honest, truth? Without any hint of prevarication?"

"Some people are less than happy with me being in the Triwizard." Harry started. No, he didn't quite get that last word, but he could guess just by her tone "Ron is, obviously, one. Why is for him to say."

The boy was pushing her tolerance "Proceed with your tale."

"Right. Sorry." He half apologized "Ron wants to know how I cheated my way in. Won't believe I didn't. So I told him to stick his wand up his bleep and he took a swing at me. I'm faster and shoved his fist back in his face."

McGonagall ALMOST smiled at the editing. Quite elegant, really. She might even have rewarded it…in some other situation "Well, I cannot countenance any form of violence in my dorm. Nevertheless, that certainly sounds more factual than Mr. Weasley's account. Fifteen points from Gryffindor and a week's detention. You are dismissed, Mr. Potter." She'd deducted twenty from Ron.

 _Oh Harry, I remember this moment well. Even after a hundred and …well… enough of that. Yes, Ron's a prick here. Thinking back, so was i. Not to Ron, but Neville. First time I really fought with Ron and hung out with Neville. If anything, I let Ron apologize too easy after the first task. And, let Neville fall back into the pack. Not something you need to change, per se. Nothing that'll change the world. You probably already noticed a drop in popularity. It gets worse before it gets better. Sorry kid. Another fun Draco moment coming, him being his usual charming self. I told him off and walked off, he TRIED to hex me. Sorry. HAHAHAH! It's better if I don't tell. HAHAHAH!_

Harry glared at the Diary. Sometimes the Old Man could really be annoying. Half stories were a bit frustrating.

"Harry, I want you to know, I believed you a hundred percent." Said Neville loyally "Ron's a moron…hah I think there's a joke there somewhere…Anywho, that counter was amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Harry scratched his head, and confused himself answered honestly "Y'know Nev, I never learned to fight…exactly…it's just that after all the exercising and meditating and Occlumency. Well, Ron's punch just seemed slow to me. I'm just both faster and stronger enough, like I was fighting Dennis Creevey."

"So, you think I could do that to Malfoy?" asked Neville, timidly.

Harry gave a mischievous look and answered "Nev, If I have my way DENNIS will be doing that to Malfoy. HAHAHAHA!"

"I'd pay a few Galleons to see that!" Neville laughed.

abcij

Draco Malfoy was lounging importantly on a tree branch about eight feet off the ground. It was a mild fall day and his cohorts were holding court with him. A look around and he saw Saint Potter with Lardbottom arguing with the Blood Traitor and lowly Half-Blood. They were head his way "Crabbe, Goyle! Here he comes."

"Pansy, nearly nice to see you. Except that wherever you are the blonde greaseball is always close by." Said Harry.

The tough Slytherin girl nodded ever so slightly, without enmity "Potter."

"Still not getting along with Weaselbee, Potter?" Draco observed from his perch.

Harry gave an uncaring shrug and retorted "Ron and I don't always agree. Unlike Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber, here, who just think what you tell them."

Pansy had no higher opinion of their intelligence, she hid a laugh with a cough. Crabbe and Goyle growled angrily, charging Harry. They ran headlong ...into each other.

"Mr. Crabbe! Mr. Goyle!" McGonagall was outraged "Attacking a student! That will be fifty points from Slytherin! EACH! And a month's detention!" She pinched an ear of each, dragging them away, scolding until no one in the courtyard could hear.

Draco, without his bodyguards, but still with more Slytherins than the pair of Gryffindors swung a leg and carelessly dropped from the tree branch. He landed on his feet quite smoothly and sneered at Neville "Taking up with the squib instead. Be that as it may, my Father and I have a bet. He thinks you won't beat the First Task. I think you won't live through it."

"I'd like to get in on some of that easy money." Harry replied with a false grin "Fifty Galleons on me to win."

Neville was all too pleased to follow along "I presume you can cover a hundred, too…Malfoy."

"I could cover a thousand times that." Draco declared, pompously "As you well know Longbottom."

Neville bowed his head "I might take you up on that someday, Draco."

"You're petty Malfoy." Harry growled as he started to stalk off "And your father is cruel!"

Draco glared furiously at his nemesis' back "How dare you insult my father!" he whipped out his wand, prepared to fire a nasty curse.

Crabbe and Goyle were back on their feet again. Grinning happily at the thought of the boss hexing the enemy, rubbing hands together in anticipation of a brilliant display. That did not happen. Professor Moody was there behind Draco, wand already aimed, he fired. The blonde boy twisted and twirled in the air until he became a small white rodent. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Think it's funny boy?" the gnarled Auror asked. He magically stretched the fatter boy's pants and dropped the changed boy into his bodyguard's pants.

Neville stood there in silence, not even sparing anyone a glance. "Not a word. You hear? Not a word. No one talk to me. I am busy burning every instant of Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret into my brain so I can relive it again and again."

"Professor! What are you doing?" McGonagall rushed back to the scene.

Moody sneered at her "Teaching."

"Is? Is that a student?" her Scottish accent thick.

Moody sneered again "Technically it's a ferret."

"What did Headmaster Dumbledore tell you about using Transfiguration as a punishment?" she demanded.

Moody grumbled "He might've mentioned it." As he returned Draco to human form he winked at Harry and Neville, then stormed off.

As soon as Harry had some private time he opened his shirt and then his Diary.

 _A truly beautiful moment wasn't it Harry? Picture in your mind an old man cackling gleefully. You'd never forgiven me if I'd deprived you of that. You do have some lonely days ahead. It helped me, a lot. Good luck against the dragon._

 **[a/n2]** Professor Sprout's lecture was drawn from the game StarCraft by Blizzard.


	18. Chapter 18:Year 4 pt4

[a/n]This is winding up for the 1st Task. If you wondered what a free Sirius might do to help Harry. Here he comes!

[a/n2]Addressing questions. Harry/Hermione fight? His attack on her was pure emotional. Neville & Ron swore to keep quite, she didn't. And suddenly Dumbledore knows. It's logical. But there's a dozen ways he may have learned Harry wasn't at Privet, mind reading, tracing charms, Hermione, another student, having Harry followed. Here Harry jumped at the one thing he knew was possible. The only thing settled was she didn't _knowingly_ expose him, unlike the canon Firebolt incident. Hermione blabbing? In her breakup letter to Harry. #12 as Headquarters? I'm assuming Walburga died and it was an OOTP site during 1st war.

 **Year 4 [pt4]**

"I overheard you talking to Cormac." Hermione approached Harry while he was doing pushups and situps.

Harry tensed and glanced around the Common Room. But obviously his friend had thought of privacy. He kept easily working "And what is your question?"

"While I am mildly annoyed he felt the need to ask your permission- and could you stop that please? Thank you!-" it was hard to talk to someone in constant motion "You were remarkably unconcerned about the notion of my dating someone else. And I would like to understand why."

He bounced on his feet and stood "Your parents forbade you to date me. You accepted it. I see no reason to be bothered by you dating. I have, Move on, Hermione."

"I don't want to!" she exclaimed.

Without visible emotion, he answered "You had that chance…last Christmas. I'm going for a run. If you want to talk, you'll have to keep up." Knowing full well, she could not.

Abcij

~~And what has you troubled now, Harry Potter?~~ Sally asked her human friend.

To which, he responded with a punch to the basilisk's armored jaw ~~She seriously needs to give up on me. Why doesn't she accept I'm not interested?~~

~~You are getting stronger, Harry Potter.~~ she mocked him ~~I almost felt those blows.~~

He glared at her ~~One of these days Sally!~~

~~Why not discuss something I can actually assist with?~~ Sally offered.

His look morphed to one of curiosity ~~You have some way of dealing with a dragon?~~

~~You fail, apparently, to notice the sixty foot basilisk in the room.~~ she pointed out with humor ~~And I haven't had anything but spider for a while.~~

Concerned, he argued ~~No reason for you to endanger yourself.~~

~~Your wisdom is exceeded only by your ability, as humans put it, to jump in where angels fear to tread.~~Sally teased him ~~So? It is better for a relatively tiny you to fight a dragon, than it is for me to deal with a minor, but tasty, pest?~~

Abcij

It was dinner a few days later. Harry still had friends and he was currently sitting with them, the trio of Justin, Susan and Hannah. Nothing was unusual about this situation, as kids were doing since he broke the custom of ONLY sitting with your House. No, the only thing different were the sullen glares and openly hostile glances he was subjected to. Harry chose to go right on munching and talking with his friends. Until…

"Mr. Potter" the usually cheery Head of Hufflepuff was behind him "it has come to my attention that you are disrupting the normal digestive habits of my students. Kindly remove yourself."

The Gryffindor turned around in his seat and answered "I've had this discussion with Snape…more than once… I quote the student code of conduct Any student may sit where he or she wishes, and is invited. The exceptions being Opening and Leaving Feasts and certain holi-"

"The Code also stated a student obeys all orders of a Professor." She replied, coldly.

Harry countered "So? If you told me…for instance…to _Imperio_ Draco into _Avada_ ing Dumbledore? I must do that?"

"Don't be stupid!" she exclaimed "That is a criminal act. I am ordering you off my Table!"

McGonagall came over and said "I cannot help but notice there is a disturbance including one of my Gryffindors. May I be of assistance Professor Sprout?"

"You certainly may, Deputy Headmistress." She replied "Mr. Potter is disturbing many of my students and refusing to leave. Now he is deliberately defying my authority. That will first be fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention."

Hiding a sigh, the Deputy replied "In fact, Professor, I have witnessed multiple incidents not dissimilar involving Mr. Potter in the past. Your deduction and detention are overruled. Mr. Potter, I assume you were invited here? Mr. Finch-Fletchley, are you Miss Bones or Abbott inclined to revoke that offer?"

"No Professor" all three replied as one.

She held up her hands and said "There you have it, Professor. Our hands are tied. Of course, we do expect cross-House visitors to exemplify good behavior. Especially while we host our international friends."

"Well, that was a surprise." Susan commented after the professors departed and everyone returned to normal.

Harry shrugged and chuckled "Not totally. I wouldn't've gone to her detention anyway."

"Harry! You cant!" complained Hannah.

Amused Harry retorted "My dear ladies, I use one of two responses to undeserved detentions. A] Appeal them to the Board, if I need to go that far. Or B] Break a rule far enough to ACTUALLY deserve it. Sorry, Justin, you don't get a wink."

"Wasn't after one, Harry." The Hufflepuff shot back.

The giant groundskeeper came by "Ello 'Arry! Take a walk wit me?"

abcij

"Sure, Hagrid." The boy swallowed a half-chewed piece of meat and gulped down the last of his pumpkin juice. Slapped hands with Justin and gave the girls' shoulders a squeeze "Where we going?"

The giant was busily combing his hair and then beard while they walked "Theys 'mazing 'Arry! Ahh… Madam Maxine."

"Azzhhtonizing Hagri." The Frenchwoman said. "And wha iz 'e doin 'ere?"

Harry looked at the dragons in awe, then remembered his Diary's passage. A shiver of fear went through him. Old Harry raced one on a broom. The guy must've been senile at twelve. He liked Sally's solution. He ignored the giantess and ran straight to the Fourth Year Gryffindor room.

Abcij

"Ginny! Luna! Neville!" Harry grabbed his closest confidants and pulled them into the draperies at a large window in the Common Room. After ordering a snogging couple out, never mind they were older, told them "I saw the first task. They have dragons. Four of them. One for each of us."

It was Luna who summed it up "Well that just narfles the garflag."

"Thanks for the perspective, hun." Harry grumbled.

To which Neville shrugged "That's well and good. But that's no use. Exactly how do you deal with a dragon?"

"Well, I have three plans in the works." He said, to their impressed looks "Turns out a Parseltongue could talk to them. If that doesn't work, summon my broom and try to outfly it. And, if worse comes to it, call on Sally for help."

His audience was in awe. First of the sheer notion of even seeing a dragon, then of their friend's already worked out ideas, and on his cool acceptance of facing a monster. "If you already have plans, Harry, what do you need us for?" asked Ginny.

"Are you kidding?" he complained "At least one of you is smarter than me. Punch holes in my plans. Tear them apart, put them back together. Make them better."

Hermione, not in the Common Room at the time, had worked her way through the privacy ward Harry put up and just listened…up til then anyway… "Harry! You can not kill a dragon!"

"You are clearly completely nargilized. Or perhaps a humdinger infestation, Hermione." Was Luna's diagnosis "Survival must trump conservation, or even fair play. I would happily see Harry called a living cheat over a dead hero."

After considering her statement, Harry ultimately put an arm around her and said "I'm pretty sure I should thank you for that, Luna. It's OK Hermione, give me another plan. I wouldn't want to hurt a dragon any more than a hippogriff. Not if I don't have to."

"How did you ever find out?" she wanted to know.

Harry scratched behind his right ear and replied "Well, let's just say Hagrid took me to meet Ginny's brother."

"Charlie's here!" Ginny bounced and squealed in delight.

Neville laughed "See Harry, all your pain and suffering will have some good come out of it."

"Glad to offer my body up for your happiness, m'Lady." Harry swept his wizard hat off and courtly bowed to Ginny. At her guilty look, he waved it away "Seriously, though, Neville, girls, I'm open to anything." And just a moment later Hedwig, oblivious to privacy wards, landed on Luna's head squawking proudly and holding a leg for her human.

 _Harry,_

 _Worry not. Marauders are coming. We will save the day._

 _Padfoot_

A couple days later, a pair of tall hooded wizards entered the Great Hall during a study period. They might be imposing looking, but they were dressed…well…outlandishly. What could have drawn your eyes first? The turquoise blue shoes? The plaid golf pants? The misplaced ordinary white dress shirt? Maybe the gold tie? How about the shocking pink dress robes? Or the searingly bright green Dementor-shaped hood? It was an assault on the eyes. The pair approached the Head Table ominously silent.

"Headmasters Dumbledore, Karkoroff, Headmistress Maxine." A voice spoke softly, when they reach the front. The pair bowed politely. Amid murmuring everywhere. And despite the soft voice, it was heard throughout the vast Hall.

Dumbledore stepped to the podium and said "Indeed, we are. You do have us at a disadvantage. May we have your names? All we know is the likelihood you are wizards not witches."

"I am Headmaster Remus John Lupin of Fernunculus University." The first wizard pushed his hood off.

The second wizard merely shrugged causing his hood to lay down his back "And I am Sirius Orion Black, Corporation of Kent, Fernunculus University's parent organization. Also, the school's Senior Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Yes, gentlemen?" asked Dumbledore, not quite tolerantly.

Harry looked around, shrugged, looked to all his friends, who also shrugged. No one ever heard of this school before? No?

"Since the prevailing theory involves a fourth school and a Confunded Goblet" Sirius began "within the Marauder LLP myself and James Potter created as a jointly held corporation. I created the wholly owned subsidiary, the Corporation of Kent, to manage the affairs of Fernunculus University. Fernunculus University will represent the affairs of Harry Potter during the now misnamed TriWizard Tournament. Our esteemed Headmaster Remus John Lupin will sit on the official panel with the Headmasters of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

The TriWizard officials glared at the impudence, looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Dumbledore spoke for them "It is our joint opinion that no such additional representation is required. Sirius, your request is denied."

"It is not a request, Albus." The Marauder countered, tone harsh, face amused "Mr. Crouch, you have the ability to overrule the school representatives? Do you not?"

The Games Director from The Department of Games nodded "Under certain situations, yes. Lord Black."

"Mr. Crouch, Fernunculus asks two questions" asked its Headmaster "How many schools are represented on the Heads' board?"

Into the pause, Barty answered "Three."

"And how many champions are there?"

"Four."

Lupin nodded "We see an inequity here."

"As Harry's Headmaster, I represent him on the board." Dumbledore declared.

Sirius made a show of scratching his head with his wand "Excuse me? Who in this contest is entered as the Hogwarts Champion?"

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" almost cracked the walls and windows.

Barty nodded "If the TriWizard Tournament can have four champions, then the TriWizard Tournament can have four schools. Fernunculus University is recognized for this occasion."

"And its parent, the Corporation of Kent." Sirius added, importantly.

The Department of Games waved a hand in acknowledgement "Enter as indicated, Weatherby."

"Yes, Director." Percy Weasley acknowledged and his quill scratched on the scroll.

Luna's eyes lit up brightly "Padfoot and Moony just pranked everybody. Does anyone have extra pudding?"

"How does an ickle Thirdie know?" asked George.

Equally confused Fred added "What prank?"

"Ahh! The lovely and brilliant Miss Luna Lovegood!" Sirius paused by the blonde Gryffindor and chivalrously kissed her hand "I think we need to arrange to have you join when we meet Harry. Is that a problem?"

Abcij

 **HARRY POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-CHEATED**

 _Harry Potter, age 12, and fourth champion in the TriWizard tournament…._

This was just the beginning of an article full of inaccuracies.

 _So, you've met Rita Skeeter. Never did get a hold on her. She's not evil, not really. She's a reporter who has about a passing acquaintance with the truth. Think of all the people who follow Princess Di around. If you get her out of your life, you've outscored me. Of limited usefulness was Hermione's discovery that Rita is an illegal Animagus, specifically a beetle. Problem? It'll raise a lot of suspicion for you to know this too soon._

"Thanks Old Man." Harry groused as he came down the stairs "Blackmail material I can't use yet."

Ron, passing by the bottom, wanted to know "Who you talking to?"

"What? You don't see her?" Harry pointed to the empty space next to him "She's right there."

Ron gave a dirty look, and muttered something about liars, then kept going.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry leapt over the railing into the middle of the Common Room. Facing them, his demeanor changed "Sorry… Headmaster, Professor. So? What's the plan?"

Fred and George were over in a shot "Where do we"

G "Register to"

F "Fernunculus University?"

"This year we" Sirius began with a smirk.

Remus went on "only registered"

S "one"

R "student."

Luna shook her head "Is this a case of the best joke is the one they never got?"

"Ahh…Miss Lovegood." Sirius bowed to the Third Year and curled her arm in his "Please do join us. You will hopefully be of great assistance in an important secondary operation."

She offered a hand for Remus to kiss, which he did, and replied "It should be my honor, sir. And, may I compliment you on your choice of school colors. A finer collage I have never seen, outside of Crumple-horned Snorkack, of course."

Abcij

"This room is amazing, Harry. Where did you find it?" asked Remus.

To which, he grinned "Why on the seventh floor, of course."

"It is something we Marauders never found." Sirius noted "He's just jealous." The pair exchanged glares.

Both students grinned "Mr. Black, how long do you intend to let your school name go unnoticed?" asked Luna.

"Well…and please call me Sirius…you are much too lovely to be addressing me as if I were my father." He winked at her flirtatiously and continued "So far, you are the only one, apparently, with the smarts to get it. At the worst, we do have a school banner for the final task that will tell all. Right Remus?"

The invented school's headmaster gave a suffering sigh and nodded "Yes, you're always right. To business, then. Harry, you've noticed the rampant bullying since you were named Champion, well Sirius and I will handle it directly through my position on the event board. Report anything to me and I will deal with it. Only Barty Crouch has the authority to overrule me. By the way, those detentions you did serve? They were deserved, by brilliantly performed acts."

"Got that right." Sirius grinned "Now, we've discovered the official rules all but expect cheating. So, as soon as we know what a task is, we'll let you in on it."

At this Harry winked at Luna "You mean like the first is to get an egg away from a dragon?"

"Well! Perhaps he doesn't need us at all." Sirius looked impressed "Right. Now tell us everything that's been happening in this school for the last couple months."

Luna and Harry did so, with him concluding "And now there's this bloody reporter who wants to tell all on me! And she doesn't even know the truth!"

"As yes, we saw the article." Said Remus with a grin "Now, first, Harry if you please proper language with your professors. To deal with one reporter you enlist another. Thus, the presence of Miss Lovegood."

Sirius took over "Indeed Mr. Moony. Now, in exchange for certain considerations, the Corporation of Kent is prepared to offer exclusive access to _The Quibbler_ to Fernunculus University's star student Harry Potter."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" protested Harry.

Sirius nodded agreeably "Of course you do, Harry. You can either see the truth goes out via Xeno Lovegood, or you can take up with Rita. Not bad looking I admit. But almost old enough to be your grandmother."

"Hmpf!" was all the eloquence he could manage.

Luna skipped away "I will write Daddy at once!"

"Well, we should see quite a few Galleons from that little enterprise." Said Remus as they watched the blonde bounce away "Onto more serious…shut up…matters. We're most disappointed with Professor Sprout. I'll be ordering your record expunged of detentions and point deductions forthwith. And ask that appropriate awards be made to Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Miss Abbott and Bones. You'll be attending additional Defense tutoring with me and Sirius has, FINALLY, completed his analysis of the point system at Hogwarts."

Harry took this as an opportunity to throw out a Rita clue "Merlin's balls! I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that meeting!"

Abcij

"Well, Mr. Lupin, welcome after a good many years to Greenhouse 3." Said Professor Sprout, pleasantly enough "I believe most of my Fourth Years here remember you from last year. Class have you been making Mr. Lupin feel welcome?"

And most of the class responded "Yes, Professor Sprout."

"For those of you from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, Remus Lupin here was our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor last year." She said quite cheerily "Pleasant memories?"

Remus nodded in his usual understated manner. His words did not match "The students, and the memories, have been quite pleasant. My main purpose, however, is to protect my best friend's son from bullying. Especially from a bitch like you."

"Wha-ha-a! How dare you? And after all I did for you as a student!" the class was stunned to silence and the teacher was pointedly outraged.

Beside Harry, he replied "Frankly, I don't care. The day you used your authority to abuse Harry you became my enemy. I won't argue Harry's participation, it simply is. Your actions are contemptable."

"Then get out of my classroom!" she ordered harshly "And take the attention seeking brat with you!"

To which, Remus shook his head "Harry is entitled to learn. He's paid his tuition. Teach, bitch."

"CLASS OVER!" she screeched. And stormed out.

There was a wide variety of expressions among the students as they filed out. Delight at skipping a class. Anger at the disrespect for a professor. These were just two. A strong desire to stay in the room when Dumbledore appeared.

"What you did was highly inappropriate not to mention unprofessional, Remus." The Headmaster of Hogwarts said, after sealing and silencing the room.

Looking at Harry first, he said "Yes this is about you. But leave this to me. First, Albus, as a matter of professionalism address me by my title and I will likewise. Next, in regards to professionalism in Hogwarts, tell me why it is acceptable for a teacher to call a student an attention seeking brat. Or for a student to be constantly subjected to his father being called a swine."

"This has nothing to do with Professor Snape." Dumbledore cut in.

Remus immediately corrected "That is Snivilus."

"Professor Snape is as much a Hogwarts Professor." Dumbledore was annoyed "And entitled to the respect of his position just as you -"

Remus cut him off "One, you have yet to address me as Headmaster. As is MY due. And, as long as James is called swine, then Snivilus is Snivilus.

"I will not have you disrupting the operation of this school!" Dumbledore's magic was beginning to pulse about him.

Remus pushed Harry behind him protectively and showed a hint of werewolf, he was still calm and cool "I will have equal rights as a Headmaster! Over your head if need be!"

"And I assume, then, you plan a repeat performance in Potions?" the Headmaster wasn't asking.

Remus smirked "Oh, no. The Chairman of the Corporation of Kent has ruled he, himself, will be handling that. Lord Black is my superior in school issues. I must admit this is the first time he has done so."

"Sirius? Watching Snivilus?" Harry sniggered "I can't wait!"

Dumbledore frowned in disapproval "That will be a detention, Harry. With Professor Snape."

"Ah-ah…Harry…leave this to me." Said Remus "Headmaster, you can take your detention…and Snivilus… and stick them- well we are TRYING to be professional, aren't we."

That put Harry on the floor, holding his stomach as even his ribs quickly got sore.

"I will speak to Professor Snape, if you will encourage Sirius not to antagonize him." Dumbledore offered.

Remus shrugged "Well… I'll try."

Abcij

"We'll be handling this alphabetically, so Miss Delacour?" said Dumbledore.

Fleur, with her Headmistress, stepped forward and presented her wand. She held her wand in both hands and presented it to Ollivander.

"Fine piece." Said the wandmaker "Rosewood, veela hair, 9¾ inches, quite stiff."

Madam Maxime sneered down at Harry "Cheating brat."

"A brief pause if I can?" Harry held up his hands "But the fat ass bitch here called me a cheating brat. Thank you."

It stopped the whole event. The Beauxbatons Headmistress glared "What are you going to do about zat, Dumblydorr?" she wanted to know.

"You have not been paying attention, woman." Said Remus "I am Mr. Potter's Headmaster. And I will handle this. Harry, take 7 points. Well done."

Up next was Cedric Diggory, who did likewise.

"12½ inches, Unicorn hair, Ash" said Ollivander "One of mine, if I do say so myself. Best with Transfiguation."

Dumbledore next introduced "Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute."

"A Gregorivitch I believe." Said Ollivander "Hornbeam, Dragon Heartstring 10¼ inches. A good piece."

Headmaster Karkaroff glared at Harry as he passed. Harry crossed his eyes and touched his tongue to his nose.

"Harry Potter of Hogw-" was how Dumbledore began.

Sirius cut him off "Harry Potter of Fernunculus University, wholly owned by the Corporation of Kent!" he poked Luna in the side when she started giggling.

"Phoenix feather, eleven inches, holly" said Ollivander "Defense is this one's forte."

There was a formal picture of all the champions, with their Headmasters. Taken by a photographer from the Daily Prophet. "Lady…and gentlemen… Rita Skeeter, reporter extraordinaire!" she introduced herself "Interviews with all the champions. Why don't we just start with the youngest first."

"Umm… excuse me!" Luna raised her hand "EXCUSE ME! Where, Miss Skeeter, are you going with my client?"

Rita stopped in her tracks and shouted "What are you blabbering about you stupid little chit?"

"Git'chr hands offa me!" Harry yanked his hand from the blonde woman "Don't insult my friend!"

Luna got between them with a scroll of parchment "I happen to be Luna Selene Lovegood. And I am the personal agent to Harry Potter. This scroll is signed by both his guardian and his headmaster. I have exclusive rights to Harry Potter's name, voice and image. Additionally, I have signed a contract with the Quibbler on Harry Potter's behalf to handle all publicity related to the TriWizard Tournament."

"Such an arrangement is absolutely illegal." Rita declared "The _Daily Prophet_ has exclusivity for all TriWizard events. Signed by all Headmasters!"

Remus, from the stage asked "Would that document have the signature of the Headmaster of Fernunculus University?"

"Wholly owned by the Corporation of Kent." Sirius added immediately.

Rita shrugged that off "That's as phony as a three Knut coin. And worth as much."

"Harry? What are you permitted to say to any reporter? Other than Luna?" asked Sirius.

He dutifully answered "For all press statements please refer to the next edition of the _Quibbler_. Have a nice day. Is it alright? I added that?"

"It's fine Harry." Said Luna, graciously.

Now Rita looked mad "See if this holds up in court! Viktor, might we have a lovely chat?"

"The bloody hell does Potter need more publicity for?" Ron grumbled. "GO KRUM!"

Hermione walked away. Ginny slapped him in the back of the head…then walked away.

Abcij

"Hey Ced, how'd the interview go?" asked Harry, still amused by the whole nightmare and that he didn't participate.

One of his friends snorted "Why don't you bugger off, Potter?"

"Eww…clever Seventh Year." Harry retorted "Got a minute?"

Another walked up close to Harry and said "You want us to rough him up?"

"What? All five of you?" he shot back "Go get ten more. And move back, your breath stinks. Ced, got a minute. Send your pets away."

The Hufflepuff blinked in shock "Look…guys…I'll catch you up."

"You sure Ced?" asked the first one. He looked offended at Harry shooing him away.

After they left, the older boy asked "You do realize they could all gang up on you? Right?"

"Yeah, let's see a Voldemort possessed Quirrell, First Year; Basilisk, Second Year; Death Eaters, Third Year and at Quidditch." Harry listed "Oh and a dragon in the First Task."

Cedric blinked "What? Repeat that?"

Harry repeated "Oh, a dragon in the First Task."

"You? You're serious?" he wanted to know.

Harry shook his head "No. Sirius is my Godfather. I'm Harry."

"No. you mean it? About the dragon?" Cedric scratched his head.

Nodding, Harry answered "Figured it was only fair. Everyone else knows."

"Y'know…I've really tried to get them to lay off." Said Cedric.

Harry shrugged "I don't blame you. Besides, Herbology has never been so much fun. Potions is almost as good."

"Well…thanks then…and, uhhmm, I'll try harder. I promise." The Hufflepuff pledged. "Err…have you figured out a way to beat a dragon?"

At this Harry smiled "Now that would be telling. As of now, I have a Plan A, B and C."

"Bloody hell." The Hufflepuff walked away scratching his head.

Abcij

Hermione bounced excitedly into the Common Room "Harry! I found Dobby! Go find Ron and bring him along!"

"If you want to talk to Ron, leave me out." He stopped cold so hard she stumbled back.

She sighed annoyed "Harry, why can't you make peace with him?"

"Why is it my job?" he complained "He started it. He's jealous of something I didn't even want. Do you know Sirius thinks this is some plot to kill me? If he wants some of that, I'll be glad to trade. Now, either take me to where Dobby is OR find Ron yourself. Which is it?"

She frowned but nodded "Come on, then."

"DOBBY!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the kitchens.

The elf didn't even know how to react, Great Harry Potter Sir was actually hugging him "Dobby missed you so much, Sir. But Dobby always knew you was close. Dobby makes all yous food."

"And you do an excellent job. It's always delicious." Replied Harry.

Hermione looked disgruntled "It is still profiting from slavery. Don't forget the principles of S.P.E.W!"

"NO! SHE WHO MAKES HATS!" a female elf squealed and ran to the far side of the room.

Dobby looked up from between Great Harry Potter Sir's knees and glared "Miss Grangy tries to free elfses who no wants free. Only Dobby goes to Gryffy Tower. Dobby knows hats can't free him." He skittered off to comfort the female.

"I recognize you." Said Harry "You're the elf Mr. Crouch fired. At the Quidditch match."

She nodded "Ise Winky. I be missing Master Barty. I knows Master Barty be needing his Winky. Boohoohoohoohoo!"

"I've seen Mr. Crouch. He's in the castle a lot. Working on the tournament." Harry said.

Winky sobbed "Oh! Thank you Master Harry. Winky still be taking care of Master Barty. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Winky, there is something important I want to ask you. And I don't want you to answer today, I want you to think long and hard. What do you want most if you can't be Mr. Crouch's elf anymore? What would make you happiest?" Harry's voice was very kind.

Hermione's expression was uncertain "Why did you do that? Promise her something you can't deliver?"

"How do you know I can't?" he retorted "Or won't? Have you ever seen me not keep my word?"

 _At this point in her life, Hermione thought her way of thinking was the only way. In regards to House Elves Hermione has a point. Some Families are very cruel to them, like Lucius. Most are not. She doesn't know House Elf history or how they coexist with us. You can't change things overnight. Like I didn't give you the whole story and the last chapter three years ago. Tell her to read [she CAN'T say no to THAT] about Elves. Get her talking to them. Especially Dobby and Winky. She'll find two Elves with very different viewpoints. More important, get her LISTENING to them. First Task in ten days!_

Harry was very ready to fall asleep. He barely had enough consciousness to spare for putting his Diary back in place.

Abcij

"On behalf of Draco Malfoy we are accepting bets." The words were coming out of the mouths of the Weasley twins.

Harry swallowed a yawn, no way he could've heard that. He walked into the Great Hall in an outfit full of sweat. After three students walked by with pinched noses, he took the hint and cast a refreshing charm. He spotted Fred and George, they must have seen a muggle show that had gambling in it by the way they were dressed, a blackboard behind them.

"What gives, guys?" he wanted to know.

George came away, allowing Fred to take bets and giving receipts in return, he said "Right. Here's the situation, Draco is convinced you'll lose. In fact, he is giving the best odds on you dying. Dear Draco, our temporary employer, offered us a percentage of the gross bets. So we're risking nothing. Nothing says you can't get in on it. There's the bets you can make and the odds of each. From you dying, up to and including you winning every task. Want in?"

"Did he …ahh… put any limits on the wagering?" asked Harry with a smirk.

George shook his head "He told us to milk as much as we could. NO limits."

"How about…uhhmm… Get the egg without a scratch, skip the second since I don't know it yet, and third Get through the maze before anyone else." Harry predicted for himself.

George nodded "Well, at the moment, odds are 7.48 to 1. I'd wait until you know the other task. Odds are likely to be higher."

"No limit, you said?" asked Harry "He'll take ANY bet?"

George nodded and took on pompous airs "Potter has no, I repeat, NO chance. take every Knut you can. Especially from the Mudbloods. And that is an exact quote from THE man hisself."

"I see. So, the future Lord Malfoy wouldn't mind if I bet a wheel barrel…or three?" asked Harry. His eyes searched the Hall, finding Sirius, he added "I think this is a Marauder moment. See ya later."


	19. Chapter 19:Year 4 pt5

**Year 4 [pt5]**

"Yes! About time!" Harry was as excited as the rest of Hogwarts for a Hogsmeade weekend. And he was on his feet just as soon as it seemed almost dignified "You've got permission, don't you?... Great, would you go with me, Ginny?"

She grinned at her favorite Housemate "Wha'd'ya think, Luna? Should i?"

"Little scrawny for my tastes." The blonde answered, airily "Kinda short, too. But after all, he is a Champion of an up and coming school."

Frowning, he said "I'm right here!"

"So you are!" exclaimed Ginny, then more seriously "Sorry, but it was a bit fun winding you up. Of course, I'd love to go with you."

Harry quickly forgot he was supposed to be annoyed, grinning "Well, glad that's settled. Just on small -AHHH! - Luna? You alright?" He'd been pushed, hard.

"What're you botherin my sister fer?" a furious Ron snarled.

Harry settled his balance and answered coolly "Making a date. Maybe a girlfriend."

"Not with my sister yer not!" the redhead growled with barely contained rage. Which erupted with his ex-friend's mocking expression. He furiously threw a roundhouse right fist. But it was stopped by a dinner knife leaping off the table and going through his palm. He screamed in pain and shock, then swung his right fist just as violently. Ron's impaled hand was yanked around before the punch was landed and the silverware was driven into the cement floor. All he could do was whimper.

Other than trying to avoid the fists, Harry hadn't moved. His wand was still in his holster.

"Potter! That will be 100 points from-" Snape began his punishment.

McGonagall interrupted him "Severus! As this is an internal Gryffindor matter, you will BUTT OUT!"

"Minerva, that is no way for Heads of House to address each other." Said Dumbledore.

She gave him her best 'we are not amused look' and took control of the situation. She vanished the knife and " _Episkey_ Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter would you kindly explain yourselves? ….. Do not confuse my phraseology with an actual request. That was an order."

"Potter was harassing my sister, Professor." Ron complained, sneering at Harry and cradling his now unwounded hand.

She quirked an eyebrow at Ginny "Miss Weasley, was Mr. Potter harassing you."

"Only by Ron's definition." She replied "Harry was, in fact, asking me on a date. And much more politely than I have heard in the past. As it happens I accepted."

McGonagall's jaw worked "Well, that does rather eliminate the justification for Mr. Weasley's behavior. However, Mr. Potter, equally, there was no justification for you to use a weapon."

"But I didn't!" yelled Harry.

Expression hardening "Mind your tone. Perhaps you can explain the knife that was in Mr. Weasley's hand, then."

"Yeah!" snarled Ron, hatefully.

Harry shrugged and offered "Well, maybe not intentionally. But Wandless Magic by Josephius Ollivander in 866 says that accidental magic, while largely in the untrained child can happen at any age. Especially if the witch or wizard is either emotional or threatened with violence."

"I have never heard of such a book, therefore I cannot justify such an excuse." She said "There is also the matter that only Mr. Weasley was wounded in this altercation. Weakening your credibility, Mr. Potter. And, in keeping with school policy, both of you will serve detention with me on both Saturday and Sunday. I suggest you offer your regrets to Miss Weasley. And, Mr. Weasley, you do likewise."

That was when Remus, who was in the background spoke up "Well, you see Professor McGonagall, Fernunculus University-"

"Part of the Corporation of Kent." Sirius added, rubbing his hands together.

Remus closed his eyes for a heartbeat before continuing "Has a different policy on physical altercations between students. You see, we believe the aggressor should be disciplined. Which, having seen that Mr. Weasley involved himself in a conversation he was not invited to, and Mr. Potter was seen only to back away in self-defense, I am overruling your punishment of my student. You may, of course, handle your student as you see fit."

"How DARE you usurp my authority?" she growled.

He gave a self-effacing smile "Now is that any way to address a Headmaster? Why don't we leave the students to their own affairs?"

"Well?" Harry bounced on his toes "Didn't that just put the Tart on the Treacle?"

Abcij

Angelina Johnson, the de facto Quidditch Captain after Oliver Wood's graduation, insisted the team sit together even if there was no play. And Saturday was the traditional game day. But Harry was looking forward to a first date. He was on the alert for her to walk in. He caught her hand as she passed by and said "Can't wait for today, Ginny."

"Me too, Harry." She replied, blushingly. "Me too."

An owl came in, nothing spectacular about it. Quite small actually. It was Pigwidgeon, but the owl did not land before any Weasley. Instead, Harry was the recipient. Of a red envelope. Draco was the one to recognize that first "Look everyone! Potter's got himself a Howler!"

HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON? AND THAT MISERABLE FAKE HEADMASTER WEREWOLF OF YOURS OVERRULING A REAL PROFESSOR. WELL I INTEND TO TAKE THAT UP WITH THE MINISTRY! AS FOR YOUR DATE! WELL, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL ANY DAUGHTER OF MINE INVOLVE HERSELF WITH A LITTLE BASTARD LIKE YOU!

"A little bastard like you!" roared Draco, to the amusement of the bulk of both Slytherin and Hufflepuff Houses and some of Ravenclaw, but a definite minority of Gryffindor.

Harry looked around outwardly calm and cool. He knew of pensieves from the beyond-NEWT books Old Harry left for him. He'd note every single face. As for the instigator, well Harry smiled into the silence that had developed "No, Malfoy, my parents were married when I was conceived. But, when you consider your mother, the Blacks basically sold her to Abraxas. Don't that make her a whore?"

" _Serpentsortia toxica_!" Draco yelled. A snake flew out of his wand and landed in front of Harry.

The Gryffindor ignored it, fired a " _Expelliarmus_!" caught the Slytherin's wand, and snapped it effortlessly between his fingers. Then everyone heard him hiss at the cobra. No one knew what he said, but instead of attacking, it slithered up his legs and curled around his left arm. Then, as if nothing else happened, he walked over to "Ginny, based on your mother's letter. No. We won't be going to Hogsmeade today."

"I'm so sorry Ginny." Luna, showing no sign of her usual 'weirdness', hugged her sobbing redhaired friend.

Snape was on the scene "Illegal dueling! Insulting a Great Lady! Destruction of a wand! Detention with me for the rest of the year! 250 points from Gryffindor!"

"Harry I am highly disappointed with you." Said Dumbledore in a mild tone.

Harry shrugged "Ehh…what else is new?"

"Arrogant as your swine of a father." Snape declared.

Sirius and Remus were both on the scene to balance the odds that had mounted against the youngster, but it was Harry who delivered the well-deserved shot, repeating one that had previously been done in private "I've been listening to your shit for four years Snivilus. Who gave you greasy hair? Your slimy Daddy? Or your whore Mama?"

Snape's wand was out and he was apoplectic with fury. But before he could train his wand on the brat, he was sailing through the air. He landed, remarkably straight, but very hard on the Ravenclaw Table. And Remus was pulling his friend's hand off their mutual enemy's throat.

"Well, I do suddenly understand where all your rebelliousness comes from, Harry." Said Dumbledore, amidst the chaos of the whole scene. "I will have to seek an appropriate solution. Now, you ARE on restriction for the rest of this year. You will not leave your room, except for classes. And, of course, tournament events. You will not leave Hogwarts property for any circumstance, with the exception of returning to your Aunt and Uncle's home on June 27. You m-"

Sirius finally let his friend pull him away from Snape "If you try…to even" he breathed heavily "enforce part…of that. We'll take Har…ry out of…this school."

Abcij

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter does not have the Headmaster's permission to visit Hogsmeade." McGonagall's Irish burr echoed through the exit to the village.

Sirius produced parchment "You'll see this is signed by Headmaster Remus J. Lupin of Fernunculus University on behalf of the Corporation of Kent. Now, step aside. Or, be moved aside."

"I shall not be intim—" she began, but never finished.

Remus, under the Invisibility Cloak fired " _Petrificus Totalis_!"

"You two don't miss a trick." Harry was greatly amused. He grinned down at his Transfiguration Professor "Wow! How does she look mad? Even petrified."

His hand was grabbed "You may as well enjoy your last day on Earth, Potter." Said a female voice. She pulled him along, tucking his arm around hers.

"Millicent Bolstrode?" he said in mild surprise "And Daphne? Well, are you two ladies heading into Hogsmeade?"

The two Marauders looked at them, grinned, then at each other. Sirius took after the threesome, following at a discrete distance. Remus took up the duty of seeing to permission slips and allowing students to pass. And…eventually…to unfreeze McGonagall.

Harry enjoyed the company of the two Slytherins. He laughingly recounted for *Millie* just how Daphne and Astoria helped him prank his Godfather. Millie, once you got past the same Ice Queen persona of Daphne, was a likeable girl. And there was really nothing more enjoyable than sitting at a small table with one milkshake and three straws. Into a companionable silence, he said "I need to go with Sirius for a bit. Can we meet again in about an hour?"

"Dumped! I feel so hurt!" Daphne exclaimed, tragically. To her co-Slytherin wiping a tear.

Millie nodded "Well, if you play for both teams…At least he's a sexy one. Meet us near Madame Puddifoot's. 2:30."

"Snarky witch." Sirius winked at her, then followed Harry. After they'd covered a goodly distance, asked "We're practically out of town. Where are we going?"

abcij

They were well outside the town. It was actually an impressive view of Hogwarts. But it was decidedly the middle of nowhere. Hogsmeade's Main Street was little more than a dirt trail. And finally, for no apparent reason, the boy stopped and ordered "Give me your hand."

"So, you do …ahh…" Sirius quipped, letting his smirk finish the joke.

Harry rolled his eyes "No dummy. I need to get you passed the wards."

"Right. I knew that." Giggled Sirius "Hmmm… a magical tent… middle of nowhere, tucked behind some really impressive wards. Not sure even Dumbledore knows ones like this. I'd really have to dig deep into the Black library to find anything like it. Have to admit, Harry, this is about as good as Grimmauld. Even now that it's been cleaned."

Smiling, he answered "Thanks. Four bedrooms. Two full baths. All the comforts even the Dursleys would envy. Losers. Anyway, you did say you're good with shrinking spells? I got extra Galleons just laying around, and I thought I'd embarrass Malfoy with them. But there's no way I'd get them all to Hogwarts."

"How much could you have here?" Sirius wanted to know.

Harry angled for a random bedroom, waggling a finger. He opened the top drawer of a large, heavy wood chest. Then the second a little more, the third and finally the fourth. Smirking at his Godfather's gob-smacked expression, he silently led the man to another room and repeated the demonstration. "Every room, every drawer. Good thing there's closets otherwise I'd have nowhere to put my clothes."

"Why? Where did all this come from? I mean…Harry, you know Goblins have vaults for us. Bloody hell!" Sirius was babbling "How much is here?"

Greatly amused, he answered "Well, I can't answer some of that. Yes, I do know about Gringotts. You know that. This didn't come from there. Where, I can't tell, besides, I'm not sure you'd believe me… anyway. And …ahh…no I've never counted it, a million…I guess?"

"I have the feeling that isn't even close, Harry. Well, tell me about this brilliant scheme to embarrass your best friend?" Sirius look was one of pure mischief.

The boy grinned back "Keep on insulting me and you will pay. Anyway, painfully simple. I'm going to help Draco spend some of his Daddy's hard earned money. Thought I'd make a little bet on me…to win."

"You know, I'm not entirely sure Lily would approve of this." Offered Sirius with a smirk "On the other hand, James would pour the whole Potter vault into the pot. I can imagine your former headmaster would point out how reckless such things as betting can be."

Harry seemed to consider that, very thoughtfully, then he ordered "Make with the shrinking spell."

"Well, then _Reducio_! I must say this is a nice place you've got. Whoever it was set this up seems to have thought of about everything…ahhh… except for the gogo girls." Sirius was looking around, admiringly. The large and heavy dresser shrunk to the size of a matchbox. "You've kept those ladies of yours waiting long enough. And I think you've been slacking off your exercising. Off with you!"

Harry was reddened by the gogo comment. But he managed to direct his Godfather to the other rooms where dressers full of Galleons waited. His Diary wasn't glowing, but he idly wondered if Old Harry would approve of this use of his money. Or did he intend it for some nobler purpose? Regardless, after escorting Sirius from his hideaway, he took off at top speed back to his dates.

Abcij

"Well, I cannot speak for Daphne, of course." said Millicent as the threesome strolled up to check in back at Hogwarts "But I had a lovely day. You are not the…well, I shan't repeat what Draco has said in the Common Room. You were a perfect gentleman."

Daphne frowned ever so slightly "Frankly, Potter, that was my one complaint. Couldn't you have once found your way into one of our robes? Not even a little footsie under the table?" Then she kissed him, lingeringly.

"Footsie under the table. Right. Got that for next time." He managed to say that through a blush.

Millicent looked around, there was a crowd at the gate, leaned close "I ordinarily do not kiss on a first date." She said "But since the rumor mill will soooooo love it." *SMOOOOOOOOOCH*

"In Potter!" Professor Sprout ordered.

Unsurprisingly, Harry did not take well to that. First he said "Thank you, ladies." Then to the newest problem, he addressed "About now I could use a run. For the tournament, you know, professor. Later." He'd long been aware of what was happening at the Quidditch Pitch, everything for about a mile around it was being turned into a massive hedge maze. And wondered if, by running around it, he might get some idea as to best navigate it. So, that's the direction he went off in.

"Here he comes!" one hissed to the accomplices. The last of the Sun was fading out.

Another commanded "Charms or cloaks NOW!" And everyone faded from view.

Harry was turning a corner on the perimeter of the maze. Nothing unusual. A blue spell rushed at him, he saw it coming and tried to dodge. While he was regaining his balance, and pulling his wand, he was blasted by a pair of spells he never saw. His wand flew out of his hand. He flew a good hundred feet, bounced and skidded to a stop after another twenty. But that was only the beginning. There were more spells. Painful ones. There were feet, knees and fists. Hits on his face, stomach and legs. And when he curled into a fetal position, his back was struck. Then the teen lost consciousness.

It was pitch dark. Harry opened his eyes. He knew they were open because all he could feel was pain. There was red about the edges of his vision and he could just make out the twinkling of stars. He tried to push himself up but his right arm gave out. When he dug a knee into the ground it was pure agony. Laying in the mud, semiconscious, he could only cry. A timeless period later, a ray of sunlight got in a half open eye. He spit mud out of his mouth and tried to yell "Sirius!" it came out, but only barely. He spit some more, tried again. Failed. Then finally "DOBBY!"

*pop* "Harry Potter sir called Dobby?" elf appeared bouncing happily, the froze "Harry Potter sir looks like Harry Potter sir falls into hippogriff pen. Harry Potter sir—"

Having learned to not move his right arm, Harry waved his left to silence the elf "Never mind that, Dob—" he wheezed "—get me to hosp'l!"

"Dobby do Dobby do!" he bounced and flapped his ears. The pair vanished in a puff of smoke.

The boy was unconscious while the Mediwitch reported "It would be easier to tell you what ISN'T damaged. Concussion, one arm broke in three places, five ribs, shattered knee. I had to vanish mud from his lungs and stomach. Frostbite, hypothermia, but honestly that was the best thing. If this was June, he'd be dead."

"This is all my fault!" moaned Sirius.

Remus slapped him upside the head "Don't be stupid! None of us can keep up with him. And you are allowed to have a life outside of Harry. Madame Pomfrey, will he recover?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped "OF course he will! He'll sleep today and most of tomorrow. Doing all that crazy Muggle running of his by Wednesday. Did you expect any less?"

Dumbledore gave a satisfied smile and stroked his beard "Well! That is that, then!"

"Far from it!" the Marauders growled in one voice, then Remus "I am exercising my full powers under the tournament rules to demand a full, criminal investigation. Someone tried to murder Harry. But then again, there's every reason to believe his whole involvement in the TriWizard is some kind of setup. As soon as we leave here I plan to speak with Madam Bones."

The Headmaster frowned "Surely Remus there is no need for all that rigmarole. Especially with a distinct lack of any kind of evidence. Unfortunately, the alleged assailants were most thorough in that regard."

"I wouldn't say that, Professor Dumbledore." Pomfrey put in "Dobby had removed a patch from Mr. Potter's mouth. There was also a torn hem of a robe caught in Mr. Potter's shoelaces."

All three wizards frowned, Sirius asked "How does this help?"

"The patch has a badger on it." The Mediwitch announced, reluctantly "The hem has a yellow and black stripe." She was quite distressed being a Hufflepuff alumnus.

Abcij

Madame Pomfrey wasn't quite right, Harry was running Tuesday afternoon before dinner. Not his normal distance, but he was determined to get there quickly. The investigation stalled. Remus or Sirius would follow on a broom if he was running alone. If it was with his usual group they still paid attention, but with twenty or so, everyone was in sight. Once his head was cleared he demanded of the Marauders "Who did it?"

"Madam Bones is still investigating. All the evidence points to a Hufflepuff." Answered Remus "They're searching for torn robes or ones missing breast patches. Probably an older student."

Harry's expression turned bitter "Anyone think of Sprout?"

"I don't think so." Said Sirius "Just doesn't seem like something she'd do."

The teen shook his head "Really? She's been acting like Snivilus ever since my name came out of that sodding Goblet."

"Harry? Back to running already? I thought Madame Pomfrey would tie you up for a week." Susan Bones was on her way for her usual run "Good to have you back."

Only for an instant did Harry's expression darken. It cleared as he replied "She wanted to, but I kept badgering her. And with Remus and Sirius at it."

"Badger, huh?" the girl asked with a pretty smile "You do know-?"

Harry nodded into her question "They told me. I know you didn't have anything to do with it. I trust your aunt. Do you have any suspicion about –"

"Hannah and Justin? No way! Not a chance!" she declared unhesitatingly and firmly.

He squeezed her shoulder, replying "Good enough for me, Sue. Now help me make a statement I believe in my friends. Walk into the Hall with me…..Here… hold my hand?"

"I'd be glad to." The light freckling on her face seemed to disappear. She hated that her palm felt sweaty and she hadn't a chance to rub it on her robes. Though she brightened when he shot her an encouraging grin.

The Great Hall had its usual full tables of breakfasters, making their usual round of noise. Silence spread quickly as the pair were noticed. Word was all over the school that a Hufflepuff probably attack Harry. Why would he walk in with one? Let alone be holding hands? Sitting at the table too?

"Justin, Hannah." Harry greeted the eating pair. They were about average in developing their Occlumency skills. He didn't have enough skill with Legilimency to get into either mind unnoticed, and he wouldn't have felt much guilt under the circumstances. But all he did was say "Sue assured me she had no idea who might've tried to murder me."

Justin dropped his spoon of Corn Flakes and shook his head "Me too Harry. We've all been worried!"

Hannah had just bit into a piece of buttered toast "I'd maybe wonder about some, but I'm sorry Harry. Not a clue."

"Thanks guys. Both of you." He said with a smile. No Legilimency, but he knew "Means the world to me. I—"

A resentful voice nearby demanded "Well ain't that sweet? So, Potter, what about all of us getting questioned?"

"Got something to hide Cadwallader?" Harry sneered back at the Chaser "Maybe a bloody Beater bat? Are you missing a tie?" He didn't know the other Hufflepuffs well enough to read them as he could his friends. The questions, though, were deliberate lies.

That was broken up by the arrival of Daphne and Millicent. The Ice Queen with a neutral expression, but a warm hug and kind whispered words. The heavier, freckle-faced girl a nasty look and a complaint "You'd think he'd come looking for us first."

"Way to stack your priorities!" Hannah stood up, glaring at the Slytherin.

This time, Professor Sinestra stepped in with quiet authority "Miss Bulstrode, sometimes are not the best times for drama. Kindly discuss your concern with Mr. Potter in private."

"You're taking HIS side!" she accused.

The Astronomy Professor glared "A detention, tonight. Would you like to lose points as well?"

"No Ma'am." The Slytherin grumbled resentfully and stomped off.

What Harry took from this was most importantly, neither of his Hogsmeade dates, despite their different reactions, had anything to do with the attack. The day was spent touching, very delicately, every unprotected mind he could. For the record he eliminated for himself all the boys in his dorm, including Ron, everybody on the Quidditch team. Ginny's Occlumency was almost as good as his, but he never considered her a possible suspect. His problem was an inability to use Legilimency in a large room with a lot of people.

Abcij

~~Hello Harry Potter~~ hissed Sally ~~Been a while. Last time you were here was three Acromantulas ago.~~

Harry shook his head in amusement ~~How does that translate into days and weeks?~~

~~What brought you here, today, Harry Potter?~~ she asked.

He frowned ~~You're no fun, girl. Fine. Someone tried to kill me last week, and almost succeeded. I'm not playing with this tournament anymore. Are you sure you can kill that dragon? You'll win?~~

The basilisk rolled her eyes ~~Your saving people thing…as your friend Hermione calls it…is more than mildly annoying. I look forward to something other than spider in my belly. So much so, I will skip out on meals until your task day.~~

~~All right. All right. I get it. Happy feeding then~~ Harry yielded.

 _So, Harry, you I suppose like Defense Against the Dark Arts? No doubt about it, the whole year was worth it just to see Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Forgive an old man but I can't remember if it was Crabbe's or Goyle's pants Malfoy landed in. I've got some bad news for you. Why is Moody so good at teaching the class? Because he's not Moody. He's actually Barty Crouch Jr. Certified Death Eater, right there with the Quidditch Cup crew. He's been using Polyjuice Potion all year to keep his look. Admittedly he's tied for first as far as Defense Professors go, but it's time to save poor Alastair. He's in the multi-compartment trunk in the Defense office. I'd feel guilty about leaving him there so long, except for the fact that Dumbledore, supposedly his longest best friend, had no idea for a whole year that an imposter was walking around in the man's shoes._

Harry spent a few days thinking about this, ultimately deciding to wait until after the First Task. He just had too much to worry about. And now, while the cousins across the pond were gearing up for Thanksgiving, Hogwarts rumor mill was full of guesses as to what the First Task was. The Weasley kids all caught sight of their owl, but he flew past all of them and landed in front of Harry. Who opened it, read it, and tucked it away.

 _Harry_

 _I've done some careful inquiries. And spread a good bit of gold about. Got in to see the right goblin who will indeed help. For the right price. The bank goes through an audit from Christmas to New Year's and puts every goblin to work. Usually there's a few executions too. That's the best time to get in and out. Let's meet on December 26._

 _Bill Weasley_

"What're you getting from my brother?" demanded Ron.

Harry answered "Personal business."

"Tha bloody hell does that mean?" now the redhead boy was two points short of pissed.

To which the still sitting wizard countered with a snort "Always want to use this. Well, Ronald, that means it's personal and it's none of your business."

"What was that Potter?" Ron growled nastily, yanking Harry off his seat.

Harry smiled and said "You've got to the count of three….1"

"Oh? Wat'cha gonna do?" Ron pushed his face into Harry's.

"2" said Harry, showing teeth. And then, he drove his right fist as hard as he could. Given their positions, straight into his former friend's jewels. As he spun back to his meal he picked up his fork and said "3"

Ron was down in a heap, trying to rub the pain away and yell. Neither worked, all he emitted was a **squeee**

Abcij

Draco Malfoy was highly pleased with himself, generally. He watched Potter's influence spread like a disease over the last couple years. Now it was definitely his time. The betting pool idea had come from, of all people, the little lunatic Gryffindor. Not that he would acknowledge it, of course. But the notion of using the weasel twins was his own piece of brilliance. What could be worse than using them against Saint Potter? That Potter had just nailed the worst weasel in the middle of the Great Hall for all to see…well, he needed a pensieve for relive it. The betting, well, it looked to make him close to a quarter million Galleons. Father would be suitably impressed.

G "Why Mister"

F "Potter"

G "What brings"

F "you"

G "to our"

F "little betting"

G "booth?"

"Why this George." He said unerringly looking at the correct twin "Mr. Padfoot, make with the enlarging charms. If you please. What are the current odds on me to kill the dragon…oh sorry, not supposed to know that, am I? And to be the first through the maze?"

Sirius set four matchboxes on the floor and cast multiple " _Engorgios_!"

Fred answered "12:1"

G "Holy Merlin's"

F "Flufy"

G "bloody"

F "hairy"

F & G "NUTSACK!"

G & F "HOW MUCH?"

"Not exactly sure." Harry sheepishly admitted "So let's count it up!"

Pansy Parkinson, while polite to Harry, desperately wanted the Malfoy fortune for her children-to-be fled to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Agreed? Agreed?" the four compared notes, nodded at the calculations "We have 2,686,033 Galleons. Do you want to include the Muggle money?"

Harry looked at the single drawer full of £20 and £50 notes. He shook his head "Nah…don't want to prevent others from betting. No point being greedy either. Right Sirius?"

Draco, breathing heavy, got there just in time to see his nemesis accept his receipt and betting slip. He managed to change his whole demeanor in a single breath and declare "That'll cost you your Wizengamot seat too, Potter."

"Pocket change, Malfoy, pocket change." Said Harry airily. Unfortunately for anyone else, his bet drove the odds down to nearly even money on that combination of circumstances. "Oh, wouldn't be so hard to get around if you did a little exercising, cousin."

And, as the day of the first task closed in, Hermione pestered Harry with three major subjects…well four actually… she never stopped the studying argument despite him having the #2 spot among Fourth Years. She was also quite interested in his love life and preparations for the First Task. Her loudest protest, however, was about the bet he'd made "Harry! Have you no idea how much that was? Great Merlin! And to risk it on a silly contest?!"

"Hermione, have you seen the statistics?" asked Harry, using her same exasperated tone "Fully one in nine TriWizard competitors die…that's D-I-E…in the tournament. So, what's a little gold?"

She still looked displeased. It was nothing compared to a certain redhead's reaction "A LITTLE gold! You bloody git! You been swimming in it!"

"Stick it, Ron." He countered, coldly.

A pair of classmates came alongside. The first saying "Y'know, Potter, if you hit this all that cash could be put to great use."

"And your Father's business is just the place I need to look, right, Zabini?" Harry quipped, lightly "Right, have him draw up a proposal or two and I'll look it over. And what can I do for the lovely Miss Bones?"

She allowed his arm to settle on her shoulders, answering "Auntie would recommend Auror escort the next time you carry such large sums of cash."

"Mmmm. But make sure Auntie isn't aware you're hitting on her niece." Sirius joked

Abcij

"GENTLEWIZARDS AND WITCHES HOGWARTS WELCOMES THE WORLD!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the crowd "A SPECIAL WELCOME TO OUR FRIENDS FROM DURMSTRANG AND BEAUXBATONS! RIGHT NOW OUR CHAMPIONS ARE SELECTING WHICH DRAGON THEY WILL HAVE TO TAKE A SPECIAL EGG FROM! THE STAGE IS SET! WE'LL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES!


	20. Chapter 20:Year 4 pt6

[a/n] Buildup to 1st Task has been great. About even reviews on the dragon living or dying. So somebody's going to be disappointed, but not to worry, I gave the other side a voice. Annnnnnnnnnd ACTION!

 **Year 4 [pt6]**

In the Champions' Tent were the four TriWizard contestants and their Headmasters. The Durmstrang contingent were worriedly pacing back and forth. Fleur and Madame Maxime appeared haughtily disinterested, but it was all show. Dumbledore was offering encouragement to Cedric. Harry's feet were pounding the dirt floor at considerable speed.

After ten minutes of the display, Remus squeezed the boy's shoulder "Don't you think you should save some of that energy for your task?"

"You worry too much Moony." Since his rhythm broke, he threw himself on the floor and started pushups "It's just a dragon."

Fleur demanded "How did you find out?!"

"Same way your Headmistress did, sweetie." He retorted flippantly "I imagine you plan to use your veela abilities somehow. Cedric? Viktor? I assume at least one of you plan to outrun yours on a broom?"

Karkaroff's goatee twitched "Stupid boy, you know full well only wands are allowed. Albus, I demand he be searched immediately!"

"Oh, please." scoffed Harry dismissively "No, I don't have my broom on me. But…leave the broom outside, an _Accio_ and presto! You can fly!"

The whole tent was goggle-eyed at him. That was when Hermione burst in "OH HARRY!" And flung herself into his arms.

*Flash* "Oh what a lovely scene!" exclaimed Rita Skeeter. Delighted at the photo-op.

But there was a second camera going off in the same instant "Xeno Lovegood Official press representative of Mr. Potter, and photographer for the Quibbler on this brisk morning. I believe you've all met my daughter?"

"Indeed, sir." Said Harry, shaking the tall man's hand "Your Moonbeam is a rare gem who has brightened some of my darkest days. Most of my former schoolmates have been most offensive. You'll be getting that interview for publishing in a day or two."

Cedric looked decidedly ashamed, Dumbledore said "No sense worrying about such little things, Harry."

"Then maybe you'll get rid of those badges." Harry sneered "How much have you found out about the murder attempt? Getting along with Madam Bones? How about figuring out who sabotaged the Goblet?"

Crouch interrupted and began calling them to select their dragon "Time to start. Mr. Krum? Miss Delacour? Mr. Diggory? And last Mr. Potter?"

"The Hungarian Horntail." Said Harry, even before reaching in "Well, good luck, Fleur, Viktor. Diggory, should've left you in the dark. Hope the Ridgeback toasts your arse."

As Viktor walked out, wand drawn and licking his lips nervously, Dumbledore was shaking his head "Harry Harry Harry such anger and bitterness is the way Voldemort went. You cannot hold Cedric responsible for something he has assured everyone he did not do. And you must stop this hostility toward Hufflepuff."

"Really? Shall I quote Sprout from my last class? But frankly, I don't have time for this. Shut up and go away." While Dumbledore attempted to continue, he turned his back and resumed running in place.

Viktor, Cedric and Krum all came back to the tent with various degrees of injuries. And torn or burnt clothing. Or both. Then Jordan's voice boomed "AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, ALSO FROM HOGWARTS! HAAAAARRYY POTTER!"

Harry stepped out of the tent, pressed his wand to his neck and his voice boomed "THAT'S FERNUNCULUS UNIVERSITY!" Then he approached the dragon. Once in its line of sight and too close to be ignored, he was engulfed in a fireball. He could hear the audience gasp in horror. But even as the dragon was sucking in air, he'd been in the process of casting a shield spell that was ten feet in circumference and had a cooling charm built in. A spell on the NEWT Defense exam. Once the fireball faded, Harry spoke to it ~~I only want the false egg in your nest.~~

~~Lying human!~~ it roared in fury. It inhaled another gulp of air, preparing another fireball.

But, Harry already acted. His wand was at his throat but he wasn't speaking to the crowd ~~SALLY! COME AND GET IT!~~

~~Thank you, Harry Potter!~~ then there was a rumbling under the stands. Some spectators were thrown off their feet. Almost everyone was hit with debris. Some of the ground behind the dragon collapsed into a hole, spitting out a dust cloud. The dragon roared in anger, then was silenced abruptly. When everyone could see, a snake was curling around the giant beast. The coils tightening. The dragon squirmed and twisted, futilely. An attempt at a roar came out a squeak. There was a grinding noise of basilisk plates against dragon armor, followed by an awful crunching. Worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. A tiny bit of smoke leaked out the dragon's mouth. The basilisk put its head on the ground, turned its prey head down feet up. The dragon's head went in the basilisk's mouth. The basilisk's jaw expanded impossibly over several minutes. After passing the widest point, gravity did the rest. _**~~BUUUUURRRRRRRRRPP~~**_

~~Damn Sally! That was gross!~~ hissed Harry, as he walked over and picked up the winning egg. The whole crowd could see the shape of the Hungarian Horntail in the Basilisk's body.

Sally belched again and lazily ran the tip of her tail over her slowly digesting prey. She sleepily answered ~~Most excellent meal. Thank you, soooooo much. Might be a year before I am hungry again. Deeeeeeeliciousssssssss!~~

"Harry, can you ensure your…err…friend, is not dangerous to anyone else?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

Rolling his eyes, he answered "Don't you remember? Sally promised no humans. Besides, she's really quite full. Said something about spicy food too. Probably explains the burp."

"Quite." The Headmaster commented "Be that as it may, please stand by everyone while we consider the scores….. Most impressive, the committee of four headmasters awards Cedric Diggory 36 points for enormous creativity. Second place and 31 points we award to Fleur Delacour. In third place with 28 points Viktor Krum. Harry Potter, your particularly brutal solution is not at all what the Tournament was intended for. While acknowledging you did retrieve your egg, only saw our way clear to award 14 points. The Second Task will be February 24. Thank you."

Harry wasn't lacking for support, however. A number of spectators booed. Loudly! Among them, Neville, Blaise Zabini, Luna, all the Weasleys except Ron, Susan Bones. Most of the other Gryffindors. A minority among the other Houses. And the other schools too.

"I want you to know I thought that score was entirely unfair." Said Remus when he found him just a couple minutes later "Your shield would make an Auror proud. I heard the hissing, you were trying to get the egg without hurting the dragon. That didn't matter, all they cared about was the death of the dragon."

Hermione appeared "I think you did what you had to."

"A word with you Potter!" a redheaded man growled as he stomped up, brothers and sister in his wake.

Sirius had just appeared on the scene and was bent over his Godson, only deeply relieved he wasn't harmed. He was turning the teen this way and that. Finally, just barely restraining himself from a huge hug and settling for touching his cheek. Then the former convict put himself between boy and man "Don't care who you are, you'll have to go through me to get to Harry."

"That makes two of us." Remus was more wolf than wizard just then.

Ginny had run past her brother and blocked his path, putting her hands on his chest "Calm down Charlie! You saw what those monsters did! One almost ate the French girl! Harry was hit with a giant fireball!"

"You were supposed to stay away from this little bastard!" roared Charlie.

Harry stepped into view and retorted "The last time someone questioned my parentage I used a great response. I won't repeat it since I'm friends with most Weasleys."

"Well, thank you Harry." Said George, while Fred whispered briefly in his older brother's ear.

Charlie almost guffawed, before remembering he was angry "None of the dragons were supposed to DIE! Dominque was almost 400 years old!"

"Then, Mr. Weasley" said Remus in a professorish tone "I suggest you take that up with the organizers. Exactly what magic do you suppose a Fourth Year knows to deal with a full grown Hungarian Horntail? Now, clear out, or I will consider you a threat to my student."

Sirius added "And my Godson."

"Damn Harry!" exclaimed Neville "Weren't you scared of him?"

He shrugged "Mate, after you've been in a fireball, one guy just don't do it. By the way, thanks for sticking with me. Unlike others I won't name."

"Y'know I bet on you to beat the First Task." Neville confided "But, I only bet 25 Galleons. Didn't even think of going crazy like you did."

Harry grinned and slapped him on the shoulder "Come on. I want a butterbeer from Hogsmeade."

"Sure. My treat." Offered Neville.

Abcij

"Well! Bout time yeh made an'pearance." Hagrid was frowning at the pair of boys that had become a foursome that included Ginny for Neville and Daphne for Harry.

Unaware, and a little giddy from the one shot of firewhiskey Sirius had quietly bought for them in celebration, Harry patted the half-giant on the side and said "Hiya Hagrid!"

"Don' touch me ya misrble murderer!" he growled angrily "Ye bin keepin 'Fessor Dumbledore waitin! Git yersel up there."

Harry looked deeply hurt for a few seconds, then his expression hardened. He pointed his wand at his feet, said " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" and "To borrow from Draco, up yours ya great oaf! And tell the old fart to ask for me through MY Headmaster."

"Nobody insults Albus Dumbledore in fron' a me." Snarled Hagrid "An tha'll be fifty poins from Gryffindor."

Harry, who had been walking off, turned back and sneered "Really? I'll be taking that to the Board. Along with telling them how you put a pig's tail on my MUGGLE cousin."

Abcij

"Harry, Sirius, Remus, I hope we can make this brief." Said Dumbledore as the trio entered, Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid were also present "There are two issues at the moment. First, is the relatively easy matter of the points Professor Hagrid deducted. I deeply appreciate his loyalty to me, but I think it best I reverse that at this time. I assume that means, Harry, you won't carry out the threat you made."

Hagrid was looking rather nervous.

"It wasn't a threat, Albus." Harry replied "I resent being called a murderer. I sent a letter to both the School Board and Madam Bones. Hedwig already left a half hour ago."

Severus fought to keep a grin off his face. Nor was it at all easy. The half-giant was one of few professors he couldn't intimidate into not punishing Slytherin misbehavior. Minerva was rendered utterly immobile.

Dumbledore attempted to reassure his Magical Creatures Professor with a look, and "That is our other subject this evening. Exactly why did you feel the need to kill a priceless magical creature?"

"Technically, I didn't." Harry pointed out "Sally did. She told me she was getting bored with Acromantulas."

Sirius chuckled "The kid has a point."

"Why are you here, again, mutt?" asked Severus

Remus held up a hand "He is Harry's legal guardian. As well as the chairman of Fernunculus University's parent company."

"Corporation of Kent, that is." Sirius had to put in.

Just about as Sirius had his say, Hagrid protested "You set a basilisk on Aragog's family too!"

"What's an Aragog?" asked Harry.

Hagrid angrily roared "THE ACROMANTULA!"

"Oh? Well, yeah." Answered Harry "Why not? There's hundreds and Sally's gotta eat."

Dumbledore overrode the half giant "HAAAAAGRID! Calm down!"

"Ye're nuthin like yer parents." Hagrid shook his head in disappointment.

Harry gave him a dirty look "Yeah I get that from Snivilus too. Well, not like I ever got a chance to know them."

"Shoulda left ya in the ruins tha night." Hagrid grumbled.

Now, Harry's look turned to hate "So you had a hand in landing me at the Dursleys? You make me sick. Get outta my sight."

"Tell me, professors, any or all of you?" Sirius went on as if that hadn't happened "Exactly what do you suggest a boy with only a complete Third Year education was to do against a 40-foot dragon? Especially as, officially, he didn't even know it was. And even if he tried to talk to it?"

Dumbledore blinked "I beg your pardon?"

"Dragons can understand Parseltongue. I told it about the fake egg in the nest BEFORE it fireballed me." Explained Harry "It was about to fire again when Sally struck."

McGonagall put in "Well, it was an impressive shield spell. NEWT level even."

"Well, once I learned of the dragon. I figured a shield spell would help." The teen said.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled "Which I believe you owe that knowledge to our dear Rubeus Hagrid."

"I already knew." Harry answered curtly "The oaf wasn't doing anything useful."

Again Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek.

"Mr. Potter! Name calling!" McGonagall scolded him.

To which Harry shrugged, unrepentantly "As far as I'm concerned he's no better than Snivilus."

"I guess I didna thin o that." Hagrid offered "Ya really spoke to tha dragon?"

Harry only looked at Remus "What do you think, Headmaster? Are we finished?"

Abcij

The Gryffindor Common Room erupted in cheers when Harry, carrying his egg, entered. Not a single Gryff was missing. And it was a great moment for the House. The three Chasers combined to kiss the Hero of the Day. Hermione hugged him, awkwardly. Same for Ginny. Neville clapped him on the back. Colin Creevey was shooting pictures of everyone and everything. Fred and George whispered to the photographer, then grabbed Harry and kissed his cheeks. Then the chant began "open it. Open it. Open it! OPEN it! OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT! **OPEN IT!"**

"Ya want me to open it?" asked Harry, holding the egg high. When he did so, the Common Room was filled with a that made everyone crush their ears with their hands.

Into the silence was Ron's voice demanding "What ha bloody hell was that?"

"Let's go" said Fred

George added "nothing to"

F "see here."

G "Outta here."

F "Clear out."

The Gryffindors made themselves scarce. Some to a far corner. Others to their rooms. Many to outside activities as it wasn't curfew yet.

"Gee I guess you'd have to be an idiot to want to be in that contest." Ron grumbled. Ginny threw a pillow that hit his arm and he exclaimed "Oy!"

Harry spared a glance "Got something to say, Weasley? I mean besides saying I'm an idiot?"

"Hey! I didn't mean that!" the redhead complained.

Harry shrugged "Well, what DO you mean? I'm not a Legilimens."

"Gimme a break can't ya?" Ron somewhat whined "Wha'd'ya want from me?"

Harry walked past him without a look, saying "Nothing, Ron, nothing at all. Anyone want to join me for a run?"

abcij

"Before we come befuddled and bedraggled by our excellent feast." Dumbledore's voice went to every corner of the Great Hall "And this is for our Beauxbatons and Durmstrang guests, as well, I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will on December 24 host a Yule Ball. Everyone Fourth Year and above is invited to the festivities. A younger student MAY attend only if invited by an eligible student."

There was near unanimous delight among the female population. The exception being the less than half who were below Fourth Year. Among the males, perhaps split in thirds…relief, delight and panic.

 _You've just learned about the unexpected Fourth Task. Yes, you need to get yourself a date. And by the way, Champions ARE NOT ALLOWED to skip the event. Sorry kid. Setting my scene, I'd just accepted Ron's apology for being a git. Neither of us had dates. We ended up going with Padma and Parvati Patil. The four of us sat around having a shitty time. No other way to describe it. I had no clue how to deal with girls. Hopefully you've done better. Really, this night is what you make of it. Along the way, I've named several girls, I'm sure you've noticed. Another manipulation on my part. My wife is among whom I've mentioned, but I wondered in your world if she's the best choice or not. Look around during the Ball, more than a few marriages came out of that Christmas Eve. No, you don't have to eventually marry your date, just saying you may. And I'd rather you have more possibilities than I did. So, have a ball!_

"In a few weeks we will engage in well mannered frivolity." Professor McGonagall announced to her Lions. At least those who could, or might. The First and Second Years were excluded. "The Yule Ball is a privilege. I want that abundantly clear. While you may certainly enjoy yourself, I expect Gryffindor to have no behavioral issues. I trust I am clear!"

The group muttered "Yes Professor."

"Just barely acceptable." She commented, looking around stonily "Now...hummmm…let's see…ahh…Mr. Weasley come up please."

Ron blinked, stood reluctantly, and slowly approached her "Uhhhhh…yes ma'am?"

"Come closer Mr. Weasley. I won't bite." She said, starting the record player. And as the music started, she ordered "No, Mr. Weasley, take my hip." All Ron did was emit a squeak. McGonagall had to place his hand in the right spot.

Harry whispered over "You guys aren't going to let him forget this? Are you?"

"No way." The twins stereoed back, with wide smiles.

Ron, thoroughly reddened, allowed the Professor to lead him around in a square dance step. The boys completely failed to hide giggles behind hands. The girls were watching with rapt attention.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." She finally said then ordered "Now! Everyone up! Find a partner!"

Girls snapped to their feet with near military precision, and simultaneously took a large step forward. Boys? Not so much. A few hesitantly stood, none moved forward, most just squirmed in their seat. One didn't, Neville bravely but hesitantly, walked over to the girls and asked Ginny to dance. He did start a trickle of movement. The Seventh Years. Colin went to Demelza Robins. Dean Thomas picked Katie Bell. The Twins took the other Chasers.

"I can do this." Harry told himself "Already had a few dates. Besides I took on a dragon and a basilisk. What's the big deal about a girl. HI!...Sorry, I mean Hi Luna. Would you like to dance?"

And the younger Gryffindor, unreadable behind excessively large plastic sunglasses, turned her head "Why, I believe that would be lovely, Mr. Potter." She stood, spun around and began moving, though after a bit it seemed more like a dance for one.

"Errrm… Luna" he put a finger on her shoulder "Actually, I meant with me. Like everyone else?"

She turned again imperturbable and said "I should like that." Then talking like the professor "Your left hand on my hip. We hold right hands. One two three. One two three. One two three. One two three."

"We can talk other than counting." Said Harry. Luna was clearly following McGonagall's example and taking charge. But in truth Harry didn't mind. He eased his right hand out of hers and slid it down to her other hip.

The stern professor shot a mild stinging hex "Jocularity, but with decency…Mr. Potter! Ah-ah Mr. Finnegan! MISS DUNBAR!"

Luna looked into his eyes and said "I don't hold it against you, Harry Potter. Clearly the blibbering humdingers were guiding your actions."

"Are humdingers good creatures, or bad?" asked Harry, lightly amused.

She replied, airily "It depends. There are passive ones and the aggressive variety."

"So the aggressive are bad?" he asked, changing their hands to an interlaced finger grip.

She smiled "Not necessarily. If you are going to ask me to indulge in humdinger busting, I am in favor of such activity. They seem to infest broom closets. On the other hand, if you are looking for a Ball date, I must decline. You see, your destiny is for another House. But I thank you for the thought."

"I see, i—" he began, but the period was over.

Abcij

"I understand Mr. Potter has dropped out of your class." Rita Skeeter sat herself across from the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor "What, sir, is your statement on that?"

 _Boy-Who-Lived a Murderer_

 _Professor Rubeus Hagrid, 73, Care Of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts sat with me in a tell-all about the youngest of our TriWizard Champions. And it seems our boy hero has a history of rule-breaking, violence and apparently actual murder. Our world is still on the fence on the subject of dragon sentience, however one matter we all agree on is that killing of a rare creature is inappropriate under any circumstances. In a sporting event the death of a magnificent animal is a crime. If not a legal one, then certainly a moral one. And such actions as using Dark Magic to summon a Dark Creature from the depths of the Earth only worry this reporter more. I have further learned the details of the death of Professor Quirinus Quirrel, an educator of great achievement. On that spring day, the man slipped. At least that is what we are supposed to believe. On a stone floor. Moments later, a certain then-First Year, was seen to grab both the professor's hand and neck. Witnesses confirm those were the spots the victim started to burn. I do not interpret these facts, dear readers. That is your job._

When The Daily Prophet with this article arrived at the school, Harry read it, snatched another copy off a random student and marched up to the Head Table. There, eyes aflame, he slapped the paper onto Hagrid's plate and they promptly flashed to ash.

"Oooh! Potter doesn't like his oaf anymore!" Draco called out.

To everyone's surprise, he quite politely answered "A truly clever observation, Malfoy. I'd think we all know now."

"Mr. Potter, that will be 25 points from Gryffindor and three nights detention." Said McGonagall before he got five steps.

To which Harry answered "No argument, Ma'am." He saw a sea of stunned faces.

Abcij

"Turn in your potions as usual." Professor Snape ordered as his Fourth Year class wrapped up "Potter, a moment."

Harry gave a pleasant smile to Susan Bones as she brushed her hand on his 'accidently' The Slytherin Ice Queen was less subtle. She challenged his ability to not react when, turning in her potion Daphne palmed his left butt cheek.

"Potter, it has come to my attention that you are of some apparent interest to the less discriminating of the female population." Said Snape, looking right past the student as soon as they were alone.

Harry didn't often bring out an arrogant side, this was a special occasion "Yeah, Snape, I've noticed." He answered "I would have thought such things as sex and love beneath your notice."

"One day you will not be the pampered little brat you are." Snape sneered "I look forward to that day. In the meantime, you may consider yourself on notice that I will not tolerate your brand of behavior spreading to my students. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy gave the man a perfectly respectful nod, replied "Oh. Absolutely sir. And by the way, I aced this potion. Despite Crabbe and Goyle's, to use your words, puerile efforts to sabotage me. Pleasant evening, Snivilus."

"Harry! Harry!" two girls, clearly annoyed with each other, simultaneously greeted him in the hallway. Both put their arms around his back, the three walking together. They briefly scratched at each other's arms before settling for their own spot. Not even a syllable separated the question "Go to the ball with me? Please?"

Unable to hide a smile, he replied "Well, saves me the trouble of asking someone. WOW! How to choose? How to choose? Umm…do I hafta choose?"

The girls' faces MOST DEFINITELY indicated they both weren't going with him.

"Got it. Not an option. No law against asking, is there?" he looked between them, put an arm over each shoulders "Bit funny this should …ahhh… happen now. Y'see my …uhmm… favorite teacher just had …err… words with me ahhhbout that."

From the girls, there was a stereo affect "Oh?"

"Uh-huh." Harry answered "I was officially ordered to NOT take anyone of Snivilus' students to the Ball."

Daphne wanted to know "Just how do you feel about that? Everyone knows your reaction to parents?"

"Professors aren't parents." Harry pointed out "And, I'm betting the same order will come from Sprout. She hates me as much as Snivilus."

Susan sighed "That can't be true, Harry. I –" She stopped herself. Thought. And thought some more. "No, I've stayed on your side right through all the nuts. The whole Slytherin thing, all the way to you're evil for killing a dragon. I'm not going anywhere. Professor Sprout doesn't control me."

"It would, I think, be best all round that I slip into the background." Said Daphne "We Greengrasses have made our fortunes that way. But know Potter, you have more than one friend in Slytherin. I shall expect a dance, preferably where you do not crush my toes."

And as the Ice Queen departed, the School Bombshell asked "Can you dance, Harry?"

"Well, quite the unexpected task." He arrogantly brushed his nails on his robes "But if I can keep my feet under me while sprinting, I'm sure I can do fine on the dance floor. You'd like to test, perhaps? Add cushioning charms, maybe?"

She grinned at him "Being in your arms does not seem too terrible a fate. Can I trust you to be a gentleman?"

"Well, on our one date, Daphne said that her only complaint was me being TOO MUCH of a one." He retorted "And, where you just brushed my hand in Snape's class, she squeezed my left buttcheek."

Susan surrendered to the urge to blush "You win, Harry, you win! Hahahah. Let's annoy whomever we annoy."

"So be it." He smiled at her "And you won't mind me having a dance with Daphne?"

She shook her head "No, I imagine the Champions have a few duty dances. Delacour, for instance, her headmistress. Umm…Hermione Granger no doubt, Professor McGonagall, Weasley's sister whatshername."

"After what Maxime has called me, she can …well, sorry, I almost said something VERY ungentlemanly." Harry only half apologized, then laughed "Ron still hasn't got over his performance with McGonagall. And while I have my duty dances, I imagine the Head of the DMLE has a list for you, too. Justin and Eddie certainly. Think you can skip Malfoy?"

She giggled as they started walking "Jealous already, Mr. Potter?"

"No." he snorted "I'd just rather not smell ferret during my date."

"I'll see how he behaves." She conceded "A girl needs at least one bad boy in her life. And, sorry Harry, that's not you."

He gave a quizzical look "I've been complemented …. I think… At least I'm not lumped in with the ferret."

"Come on. It's dinner. Then I think we both have Astronomy tonight. I love that class." She slid her hand into his elbow.

abcij

Viktor Krum approached one day "I haf an qvestion for you Harry Potter."

"Go ahead." He was polite, but not especially welcoming.

The Durmstrang champion nodded "Vat is your relation vith Hermonninny?"

"We've known each other for years." He answered, somewhat vaguely.

Viktor frowned "Zat is no my qvestion. Perhaps I vas unclear. I vant to be her date to zee Ball."

"Well you don't need my permission for that." Answered Harry "I already have a date."

The young man's expression cleared "Vell, zhen I haff no problemz. Zank you Harry Potter."

"But, let me warn you. You hurt her, you'll answer to me. And that's if there's anything left after she gets done with you." The teen said with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Vitkor offered a smirk, half-bow and a click of his heels before departing.

"I'll be glad when this Ball is over. Everyone is acting weird." Harry followed the Durmstrang student with his eyes and an odd look. "Oh, perfect timing!"

 _Well, Harry, get that second task done yet? Sorry, just a bit of teasing. Have fun at the ball, I mean it. Second Task info! The Egg you won from the dragon speaks in Mermish. It says they took what you'll miss and in an hour it'll be gone if you don't get it. They actually kidnap a hostage. For me it ended up being Ron. They're taken to the Merman village at the bottom of Black Lake. I used Gillyweed to breathe for the length of the swim, you literally grow gills. The stuff lasts an hour. I ended up retrieving Ron and Gabrielle Delacour because Fleur got into problems. Nothing serious, but took her out of the event. Important things to know…The hostages are not in any REAL danger…Black Lake is FUCKING COLD in February…Mermen do NOT like contestants stealing hostages that aren't yours._

"Harry, a word, if you please." Said Remus while he was cogitating over how to handle this one "Just took a meeting with the Tournament Board. A couple wanted you banned for cheating on the First Task. But we came to a compromise. You may NOT use Sally in the next task. That has been strictly forbidden. I'm sorry."

The boy snarled "Assholes! Take away my best advantage!"


	21. Chapter 21:Year 4 pt7

**Early completion in honor of the EAGLES SUPERBOWL VICTORY PARADE!**

[a/n]"What happened to the bet?" asked BJH. Well, nothing at all. Harry met the terms regarding the 1st Task, but he has to perform the 3rd Task to know if he collects from Draco.

[a/n2]Hagrid's age guesstimated on the fact that Riddle was responsible for his expulsion.

 **Year 4 [pt7]**

"Hermione! You're a girl!" exclaimed Ron, on December 17.

The brunette Gryffindor blinked at him and retorted acidly "OH! Well spotted! Took you four years to figure that! Sorry! Ahh… One Thousand One Hundred Three school DAYS!" Everyone in range accepted Hermione's math.

"Uhh…yeah." Answered Ron as he plowed right ahead "Anyway. Ginny can go to the Ball with Harry. You can go with me."

Ginny first said "I'm going with Neville." She did give Harry a disappointed look.

"I've got a date, Weasley." Harry sneered, while acknowledging Ginny's expression.

Ron blinked "Yeah, right. Who? And who said you could go, Ginny?"

"You're not Mum, or Dad!" exclaimed Ginny before stomping off.

A few syllables apart, Harry and Hermione both answered "None of your business." By this late date almost everyone going to the Ball knew who was going with whom. He whispered in her ear "Krum, I believe?"

"How? I didn't tell you! I've only told a couple…How did you know?" she was gob-smacked.

He just smirked and answered "Magic."

Abcij

A week later, boys in the Gryffindor Common Room were long dressed in their best robes. Girls had disappeared hours earlier and only a couple dejected Third Years arrived some twenty minutes ago. Now, the parade began. The first girls Harry noted were the Quidditch line. Then came Ginny, who he felt obligated to escort the last couple steps. He twirled her into Neville, who caught her hand. Parvati Patiil, he was mildly surprised to watch Ron take. A few more girls, their dates. Then, Hermione. That outfit about knocked his socks off. He licked his lips almost hungrily, but that was the past. He was meeting Susan outside the Great Hall and "I am your escort, if it please m'Lady."

"That is acceptable." Hermione affected a haughty tone, but winked at him. "Umm…Harry, didn't you forget something?"

Scratching his head "I don't think so? Why? What?"

"A corsage. For Susan." She hissed.

Harry's eyes bugged out "Aww! Shite! Wha-do I do? Oh! Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry!" said Dobby, flapping his ears on the floor.

Hermione frowned "Harry! You didn't enslave him did you?"

"Of course not, Hermione! Let's stay focused!" he snapped at her. Then back to the elf "Dobby. I need a corsage…err… flowers. A pin so I can clip it to a dress. Umm…make the flowers yellow."

Nodding, he replied "Yessir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby do. Be right back."

"Thank you, Dobby. You're a lifesaver." Harry gently shook his shoulder. After the elf happily popped away, he sighed "Emergency avoided. And thank you too Hermione."

She sighed, still disappointed "Let's just go."

"What!? You two are going together?! You didn't tell me! Tha'bloody hell!" roared Ron, who took a five second burst of Ginny's bat-bogey hex for his trouble. And earned the disfavor of his really beautifully dressed date.

Hermione grumbled "No, Ronald. But in future the solution is to ask me first and not as a last resort." That earned her an especially dirty look from Parvati. The bulk of Gryffindor headed to the Yule Ball.

"Sir. My escort duty complete?" said Justin, he had Hannah and Susan on his arms.

Harry offered a bow and accepted Susan's hand "Thank you, sir. M'Lady, as soon as my duty is complete, we may enter."

"Of course, m'Lord." Susan nodded regally "Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed a bit and grinned "Miss Bones. Are you prepared for a grand event?"

"Indeed. I compliment your attire. Truly lovely." Said Susan.

Harry offered Hermione's hand "Mr. Krum, I trust you'll allow me a dance later?"

"Ov cors, sir." Viktor clicked his heels and bowed "I vould be delighted to care for your companion."

Susan offered her hand, which was kissed "Charmed. I hope the bonds of friendship formed here only grow." That from her Aunt's quotebook.

"The Champions and their dates!" announced Dumbledore as the official host of the Ball. And the group of eight began the first formal dance of the evening.

Later, when Harry happened to be dancing with the Romanian games minister, Parvati slapped him in the back of the head "You! And that bastard! Ruined my night! I DEMAND an apology!"

"I'm sorry, Padma." He deliberately misnamed her "I'm sorry you were dumb enough to come with Ron. Now, excuse me…before you create an international incident."

And, when Susan was dancing with him she asked "You didn't want to knock her head off?"

"This was neither the time, nor the place." Said Harry, proud of himself "It would have ruined your night. And mine. She'll find a small, non poisonous, snake in her bed a couple days from now. No proof I had anything to do with it. Do you know I was forbidden from getting Sally to help me in the next task? Remus told me."

Susan considered that "What were his EXACT words?" And when he repeated them, she observed "Funny thing, he didn't specifically say no on the Third Task. Did he?"

"You! Are a! *KISS* Genius!" he declared, seizing her shoulders and attacking her lips with his. "You're right! All I need is a way to get something I'd truly miss off the bottom of Black Lake. I don't think Sally could help with that anyway."

She was surprised "When did you figure it out? Cedric only did a couple days ago."

"Sue, I like you. I really think I do." He said, suddenly very serious "But, he's still the best suspect in that murder attempt."

She leaned fully against him and whispered "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Sorry. As far as I'm concerned" Harry went on "there's only you, Hannah, Justin and Ernie. There's no one giving Cedric an alibi who even your aunt says is credible. If she clears him, I'll accept it, but…don't expect that I'll suddenly get all buddy-buddy with him."

Susan nodded into his chest "Okay. Why don't we take a walk? Outside."

"STEBBINS! WILHOUT!" Snape bellowed "THAT'LL BE FIFTY POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF AND RAVENCLAW!"

On hearing that, Harry pulled Susan back around a pillar. The pair hid there as the Durmstrang Headmaster approached. He whipped out his Invisibility Cloak without a second thought and tossed it over them both.

"No time for this foolishness, Severus." Karkaroff rushed over, growling. "Mine is getting darker. I know yours must be, too. All the signs are there. He will - is definitely going to rise again. We're all going to have to decide!"

Snape glared at him "You've already made your choice, Igor. Act accordingly. And I will do likewise. Your past decisions will decide your fate." He pulled his own sleeve back over his arm.

"You saw it?" asked Harry, when they were back among the crowd of teenage Ball goers. He yanked the Cloak off them and concealed it in his robes within a breath.

Susan nodded "The Dark Mark. It was His mark. Auntie told me about it from the war. Every time there was a murder or torture by Death Eaters. It'd appear in the sky over the place and be there for hours after. Must've been horrible."

"I'll bet Madam Bones would appreciate knowing that marked Death Eaters are walking around Hogwarts." He told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders protectively.

The music ended. Hermione approached Ron and incidentally Harry. The night was over and she was ecstatic "Viktor was AMAZING! Such a gentleman. I don't think I've ever met anyone like him!" she gushed.

"Bloody traitor you are!" growled Ron, angrily "Dating the enemy."

Hermione went to fury in a fraction of a second "Honestly! RONALD! You're trying to ruin everything!"

"I don't need your kind of support, Ron." Harry grumbled "All I care about is surviving this stupid contest. If I could pay my way out, I would in a heartbeat. Oh, and by the way, you'd best tell your date it's not my fault you acted like a git tonight. If she comes at me again, we'll be having words. Sorry for that, Sue. Shall I escort you?"

The pretty redhead nodded "Please. Good night Hermione." She explicitly ignored the male redhead.

"Ooops, sorry." Harry apologized near the Hufflepuff Common Room "Hi Blaise, how was your night?"

The Slytherin chuckled "Not nearly as exciting as yours, Potter. Don't know if it's me, or Hannah, but we're just a lot more boring than you. Honestly… I prefer it that way. Bones? You're pretty adventurous for a Puff. Good luck with Harry here. I think you'll need it."

"Bite me Blaise." Harry quipped back. "I don't LOOK for trouble."

A group of older boys led by the Prefect, Truman, appeared "Well, you found it, Potter." she sneered "Why don't you bugger off." It wasn't a request.

"Why don't you make me?" Harry retorted, unafraid.

Greg Munslow laughed nastily and got in his face "A prefect told you to bugger off, Potter." The reserve Keeper pushed him with a finger.

"Care to try that again?" Harry dared him. And halfway through the motion, he grabbed the finger and twisted until everyone heard a sickening crack.

Over the shouting, Cedric came on the scene and ordered "Stop this! I don't want any of this! Harry, I think it wise if you left."

"Sod off, Diggory." Harry cursed "I'm not scared of the lot o' you duffers. There I agree with Ron. And I won't break a finger. Next time it'll be a back. Or maybe a neck."

Now, Professor Sprout was on the scene "Enough of this! Break it up. If you've turned in, then to bed with you. I think a Gryffindor doesn't need to be in our Common Room."

"Funny, Professor McGonagall allows guests." Harry sneered at the Professor "But then, most of you have been plain nasty all this year. You and Diggory leading the way. See you tomorrow, Sue. Thanks again."

Susan deliberately stopped her date, and kissed him.

"Hey Potter! In case you need a tip" Cedric called out "Take a bath with your egg!"

Harry glared at him "Is that the best you can do? After I told you about the dragons. Take your lame clue and stick it! How many ways you think a Fourth Year knows how to hold his breath underwater for an hour?" Having made his point, he turned his back on the surprised Hufflepuffs and walked away. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when his Diary glowed that morning.

 _Figured I'd let you sleep. Hope you had a good Christmas. Mine, like I mentioned last time, wasn't that great. Mostly my own fault. Didn't tell you this until now, on purpose, how do they decide what to take to the Merpeople village? It's not a what, it's a who. The choice was made at the Yule Ball. Cho Chang for Cedric. Hermione for Viktor. Roger Davies was NOT for Fleur, they had a horrible time. He drooled all over her. Her little sister Gabrielle was picked. For me, it was Ron. We were friends again by then. If you had a bad date, it'll be him. A good date means it'll be her. Throw a kinker at the system, if you like. Send your date a running. But she's not in any real danger. Gabi is though. Fleur gets into trouble early on and Veela are natural enemies of Merpeople. She should be your second priority._

Chuckling over his older self's evaluation of Fleur's date, Harry was mildly annoyed at his manipulation there. That said, he realized someone was getting picked no matter what. He decided to tell Susan, and saw no reason to even discuss it with his apparently former friend.

Abcij

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Said a visitor to the school. Quite popular in his day, but few would know him. The ones that did all had red hair and yelled "BILL!"

The Headmaster said "A most acceptable time to welcome a successful pupil. Hello William. What brings you here?"

"Well, some presents for my sister and brothers, of course." He answered "And then some business with Mr. Potter. Hiya Sparky!"

Ginny was in the act of throwing herself at her brother. And wrapping her body around his. She seized his face and rather violently kissed his nose "Do not use that in public you jerk!" she hissed.

"Whatever you say, Sparky." He replied, then "George! Ron! Fred!"

Harry, rather gleefully, offered "He's Fred, HE'S George."

"You're sure." Observed Bill "Impressive. Not many people can do that. Including Weasleys. What's your secret?"

Grinning, Harry replied "It's the pattern of their grey hairs."

"WHAT!?" the twins both gasped.

Ginny and Bill both shook with silent laughter. Ron put a damper on the mood "Exactly what do you need my brother for, Potter?" he demanded.

"Personal business, Ron." Answered Harry, to the alarm of some who'd heard it before. And to Ron's predictable question, he answered "That means it's personal and it's none of your business. Do all the family stuff you want, but you don't need to know what me and Bill do."

Dumbledore stood and said "I believe we should take this into an empty classroom."

"I believe I and MY Headmaster and Godfather should." Said Harry. "Or, Bill, would you rather have time with your family?"

The Cursebreaker did decide to go with his brothers and sister "Come on, kids! You can show me my old dorm. Is that alright Professor McGonagall?"

"By all means, Mr. Weasley." She said pleasantly.

Abcij

The Whomping Willow ended up being the meeting place of choice. It was outside the school's wards, and up against its trunk perfectly safe. A couple privacy and repellant wards handled spies. Plus Remus could smell any human. "It cost me GG20,000 to get a meeting with Nilbog." Bill reported "And that, only ten minutes. Could anything really be that important?"

"I'll reimburse you while we're there." Harry shrugged the amount off "Between you, me and the professors here, it's worth a hundred times that. Here's a Portkey to Gringotts. Shall we?"

Bill was astonished. They were behind the senior services window "Your pardon, Ripjaw." He bowed to his old trainer "I have arranged a meeting with The King. Apparently, the Portkey overshot."

"NO human should have one of these!" the Elder snarled.

Harry, quite intimidated by the name [and the axe] however stepped into the goblin's face and whispered "Are you saying your security is weak? Should I take my accounts elsewhere? Along with the Black Estate?"

"I see." Growled the goblin "You will answer to His Majesty then. Follow." And once in the throne room, the party encountered a gold room. The walls were gold. The floor and ceiling was gold. The furniture was gold. The throne was a single massive diamond. The goblin monarch wore a simple business suit, except that it was woven gold. Even the guards' weapons were gold. He reported "m'Lord, these humans have an exclusive access Portkey."

Of the humans, only Bill managed to affect an air of indifference to the wealth on display. It was awe inspiring. Sirius and Remus both simply gaped at everything. Harry managed to trip himself up with his own feet. But at least his eyes never left the king and he spoke as the Diary once told him "Nice place you have here, Nilbog." He said, casually "To business, however. Your home is corrupted by the most vile of Dark Magic."

"Indeed." Said the king "First, I would see your Portkey." He waved his hand to a guard, who nodded at Ripjaw. The shoelace was then passed to the guard, then to a senior official before reaching the king. After examining it, he said "Unauthorized possession of one of these is punishable. Death by slow torture."

Both the Marauders stepped in front of Harry and bellowed "Over my dead body!"

"P-proo-f-f of per-permission" stammered Harry "i-is the tr-true n-name of the king."

The weapons withdrew very slightly and he was motioned "Come forward."

"…" he whispered in the king's ear. And sighed in relief when Nilbog nodded.

The goblin said "Tell me about this Dark Magic, Harry Potter."

"Accessing it would require entry into a mid-security vault." The teen began, then "I personally have no interest in any of the actual contents of the vault. Although, if there is a fine assessed, I would submit a claim."

The king snarled a bit. Interestingly, the other goblins relaxed "That would depend on the nature of the offense, value of any cursed object and the net worth of the offender." This was a clear opening to Harry to tell what he knew. Or get out.

"The object is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup." Announced Harry, causing all activity in the throne room to cease "It was made into a Horcrux by the murder of Hepzibah Smith between 1945 and 1950. The name of the killer is Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr. known today as Voldemort. It is in the vault of Bellatrix Black LeStrange." He went on to describe, in great detail, exactly what it looked like.

Nilbog went into overdrive. What could the penalty be? What was their liability? Was there a legal justification for accessing the vault? And how about the Treaty? "What is the method for destroying such an object?"

"Glad you asked." Harry smirked. And he slowly opened his robe, presented a basilisk tooth and a large flask containing basilisk venom. "And, before you ask, yes I know what it's worth. The destruction of Voldemort is worth much more still. Well… the sooner, the better!"

Sirius had given up asking where his Godson's information came from. Simply speaking, it was too detailed and too good. He gave his best friend a look that communicated exactly that.

Within an hour, a procession stood outside Bellatrix's personal vault. Hardly the biggest, but still good-sized. The King himself ran a gnarly finger down the front and it opened. He snapped his fingers and the desired object leapt into his hand.

"So much easier." Harry laughed to himself. When he realized he was being looked at he said "You have my thanks Nilbog. Now, if you will? Put it on the ground and step away."

The king roared malevolently "NOOOO!KILL THE HUMANS!" The elite guards formed a phalanx and advanced unhesitatingly, while the king selfishly clutched at the Cup. A spear was thrown and it went right into Remus' side. The Werewolf went down in agony. Harry immediately rushed to help, he yanked it out and attempted a healing charm. Sirius reacted violently. He whipped out his wand, casting highly illegal spells and snatched the basilisk tooth/dagger from his Godson and waded in. The former convict was not the half-starved wretch who'd been freed from Azkaban. He was again a deadly fighter. He kicked, cast and slashed with great efficiency. And when Harry joined him, they wiped out the goblins. Harry punched Nilbog in the head, shattering an eye socket, causing him to drop the cup. He pushed his Godfather into the king, seized the tooth, and drove it into the Cup…Destroying both.

Two goblins were dead, three more were down with either arms or legs, or both, detached. Two were stunned. The Goblin King was roaring in agony from a shattered optical bone. Bill had been automatically immobilized by his oath. Remus was petrified to prevent him from exsanguinating. Sirius had an arrow in his thigh. Harry had one in his chest that was kept from his heart by a rib. That was when bank security arrived.

Abcij

"A word with you, Professor McGonagall." Third Year Transfiguration was just letting out.

The Deputy Headmistress nodded to her superior "Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry left school grounds with Remus, Sirius and William some hours ago." The Headmaster told her "These constant departures not only worry me as a safety issue, but he is actually violating Hogwarts' rules."

Before answering, she held up a hand to pause the conversation. Ginny and Luna were passing, both girls slowed down "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, I believe you both have Charms next. I suggest you hurry along. No listening to other people's conversations."

"I heard my brother's name." Ginny defended herself.

McGonagall frowned "That will be three points from Gryffindor. Off with you! …. Albus, you realize this whole event has made Potter more and more rebellious than ever. There are two Heads of House that complain and dock points ad nauseum. The boy disputes deductions at his convenience and ignores detentions. He should have come to me for permission to leave school grounds."

"If asked, no doubt he would tell you he had two professors from his school with him." Dumbledore groused "In regard to that, I am convinced that fictional school name Fernunculus University, Corporation of Kent, it just seems to be a Marauder inspired name. But I fail to understand. Regardless, if you happen to see Harry before I do, have him … and his entourage, I suppose… report to me."

She nodded "Yes, Professor Dumbledore. See you at dinner."


	22. Chapter 22:Year 4 pt8

**[a/n]** I posted this on my Harry Does Different story, but wanted to repeat the announcement here. Adding notes is important for talking to your fans, but it does throw off what I consider the real word count [meaning actual stories words] My total now is 1,035,022 words so I'm calling this my MILLION WORD DAY! Join with me and celebrate!

[a/n]Goblins, I envision as a tad like Klingons

 **Year 4 [pt8]**

"HAH! GOOD MORNING WIZARDS!" Nilbog of the Goblin Nation bellowed. His left eye was permanently damaged and he couldn't be happier "An excellent battle against a worthy foe! UP MY FRIENDS!"

Sirius groaned "Ohhhhh! Someone stop the hippogriff kicking my head. HARRY!"

"Quiet Sirius." He moaned weakly "I feel like I was shot in the heart."

Nilbog cheered "You were, young warrior, you were! Have a bloodwine!"

"Whoooaaa!" squealed Harry, and he began a hacking fit.

Again, the King laughed happily "An acquired taste, young warrior! And your troops are all healed. I must apologize to you, young Weasley. The oaths got in the way of your participating in a glorious battle."

"Thank you for your courtesy, Highness." Bill bowed to the king.

Again, Nilbog laughed "Stiff humans! Loosen up boy!"

"NWWWAAAAHHH!" Remus jumped awake and was deeply surprised to find himself alive "Last thing I remember I had a spear in my gut."

Harry wanted to know "Not that I'm complaining, but why am I alive?"

"You struck us down exactly when you needed to." The king explained "And destroyed the Dark Object, only giving me this scratch."

The teen scratched his head and offered a slightly befuddled "You're welcome, Majesty."

"I had the surgeon leave the battle scar for you, Harry Potter." The king continued to boom "Do human mating rituals include the display of such things?"

Sirius grinned, finally getting into the fun "Oh, they can. Harry, we'll take that up with the Bones girls. Soon." And he was rewarded with that rare sight of his Godson blushing.

"In honor of the glorious struggle, Gringotts will give you Harry Potter, one-quarter of the GG2,000,000 we have assessed to the Bellatrix LeStrange vault. She stored an illegal object on bank territory without our knowledge." Announced Nilbog grandly.

"The children and spouses of your honored dead, m'Lord?" Remus asked with a bow "On behalf of Harry, I feel it only proper to assure their place with a donation. If it is permitted?"

The goblin king looked surprised. No humans were interested in the welfare of goblins. He decided to test this development "It is customary to give GG10,000 when a warrior dies defending their king."

"I should like to offer GG100,000 to assist those who died honorably today." Said Harry, picking up on the werewolf's suggestion. It was only found money anyway.

The king nodded, hiding his expression "It shall be as you request, young warrior." And apparently, the next goblin custom regarding a fight was to go to the nearest bar. Drink something they called bloodwine. Engage in friendly card games which lead to friendly fistfights. Until the last one is thrown into the street by the outraged bartender. It was four days before the groaning foursome returned to Hogwarts holding their pounding heads. And not the least bit cold despite their shredded attire.

Abcij

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDENT!?" "POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?" "MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR NEEDS PROPER CLOTHING!" they were verbally assaulted the moment they entered the Great Hall by Molly Weasley, Dobby, and Minerva McGonagall.

Bill was over to his mother "Mum, thanks to what Harry had me doing, I got to skip two steps in rank. I'll be the Lead Cursebreaker in Mercia."

"I suppose that is on the other side of the world! Some Merlin-forsaken corner—" the Weasley matriarch was on a tear.

Bill cut in "No, mother, it's central England. And who is that vision of loveliness?"

"Fleur Delacour." Answered Ron, sourly "Right bloody bitch if ya ask me."

Minerva left the castigation of Ron to Molly and repeated her demand "Sirius Black! How dare you show up four days late! With my student half dressed! And not at all sober!"

"Got more bloody clothes on than I do!" Sirius complained "And stop hollering, my head hurts."

Harry was giggling into Remus' elbow "No hangover potion, Minnie! King Nilbog said it's dishonorable! Every moment of pleasure in life, must be paid for with an equal measure of pain! Hheheheheheheheheh! Or some sodding shite!" Each eye was rotating in a different direction. He focused on Alastair Moody…well, mostly… and then twirled his head around "Hey… heheheh… Headdye Dumby-door! Did you know he's a ….hmmmheheh Death Eater? Yup…yous best friend is Ba-barty Crouch Juuuuuuunior indadeeeesiguisey! HEYYYY PEEVESIEEEE! STOP HIM!" Then, The-Boy-Who-Lived slumped face first across his 'Headmaster's' lap.

"Potty calls Peevesie!" the specter appeared and spun around the accused, making him drop his wand. Professor Sinestra stunned him and maintained her wand on target.

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished, taking Harry with him to bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Did you see that scar on Harry Potter's chest?" Romilda Vane giggled.

To which Demelza Robins clarified "You mean the one that almost touches his left nipple!"

"You two are way too young!" snarled Ginny. Who could only shake her head when they giggled more.

Abcij

"What happened to you? Come on Harry! Up!" Neville complained.

Harry sat up, then rolled over onto his stomach "Bugger off Longbottom!"

"Come on mate, you've slept two days since you got back." He slapped his friend on the foot.

And his voice was pitched at just that level to irritate Harry "You're annoying me! And that really hurt! Go'way!"

"I can send the twins in." Neville threatened "Now, maybe it's the Weasley twins. Or the Creevey twins. Or, possibly, the Patil twins?"

That opened his eyes "Colin and Dennis aren't the same age. Pavati still hates me for what Ron did. Fine. I'm awake. It's a long story. I suppose starting it at…what? 4am? Is your idea of a good plan?"

"Exercising starts at 5am." Answered Neville "Unless you want to get flabby?"

Harry laughed at his friend, slapped up a NEWT privacy charm and explained "Right. There's what I can tell the public, through Luna, there's what I can tell friends, what Remus, Sirius and Bill know, and what I'm telling a few like you…. Your word… Thanks, Nev….A Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix LeStrange hid a cursed object in her Gringotts vault. The four of us helped the goblins find and destroy it."

"Bellatrix? BELLatrix? GRRR!" a look settled on the shy Gryffindor's face that no one had seen. It was hate. "You're involved with her?"

Shaking his head, Harry replied "No. Well, only indirectly at least. Something in her vault. It was cursed. I can't explain that to you, I really can't, bottom line, I won't. Ever. But when we left, a pretty important goblin was trying to figure out how to take as much from that vault as he could. As a penalty."

"Bellatrix LeStrange is the ….bitch…. who tortured my parents just after you killed You-Know-Who." Neville's voice was low, dangerous "How much did they take her for?"

Harry admitted "Well, I'm not exactly sure. But, they gave me half a million Galleons. Do you-"

"Want it? No! HELL NO!" Neville was distressed "I wouldn't touch her money if you paid me. Yeah I know that don't make much sense. Gran would never forgive me, believe me. But if she's hurt, I'm all for it."

Abcij

"Great job, Luna." Said Harry as she finished running. He paused to add "Don't worry about it you're doing more and more all the time. Anyway, in this case, here's the public story. The four of us were helping Gringotts test some new security wards. Yeah, it seems we…I mean I came…the Goblins follow some of the best Hogwarts students and they figured if anyone could break through their security the four of us could. So they set up an area for us to go against their magic. Unfortunately, we got hurt and spent a few days in their Hospital Wing."

Luna allowed her quill to complete the story as she planned to send it to her father and said "Thank you, Harry. A good behind-the-scenes tale. I hope I qualify for more of it than that."

"Indeed you do." Harry answered with a wink, and proceeded to repeat Neville's version. The speculative version published by The Daily Prophet was interesting to read. What he told Dumbledore was pure fiction. Other than the three participants, he chose to tell two magicals, both of which he trusted to keep their mouths shut.

Abcij

The Headmaster of Fernunculus University had taken over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, after all it was his student who was responsible for the removal of the fake Moody from his job. Though almost everyone agreed that he really was quite a good teacher. Dumbledore had been seen less of late, seems the Board of Directors wanted an explanation as to how he let a Death Eater teach such an important class. Today, though Severus Snape walked into the DADA classroom "The phony headmaster finds himself indisposed."

"You mean my Headmaster." Said Harry.

Snape sneered "Silence. As I was saying, today we cover lethifolds, heliopaths and thestrals. Does anyone know anything about any of them? Anyone? Potter?"

"Thestrals are the creatures who pull our Hogsmeade to Hogwarts carriages." Answered Harry "They are invisible to anyone who hasn't seen death. They're winged horses with leathery skin."

The Professor glared at him "Ten points from Gryffindor for showing off Potter. Just like your know-it-all girlfriend."

"Don't you mean ten points to Gryffindor?" Harry countered "For getting something no Slytherin knew? And ten points from Slytherin for being a know-it-nothing?" It was another public test of wills.

Snape pressed on "Turn to page 219 in your books. You will learn how to detect a thestral even if you are fortunate enough to be unable to see them. While you will be turning your reports into Lupin, because I gave you the assignment, I will be grading it. And Potter, just being able to see them DOES NOT count. Granger, I do not expect to read Paradise Lost. I trust I am clear."

Abcij

"Hey, Sue, wanna take a walk?" asked Harry. He reached onto the Hufflepuff table and popped one of their after-dinner mints. Thus earning the irritation of Professor Sprout.

The redhead grinned at him "By all mean, sir. Later….." she took his arm and snuggled it …. "But, methinks I detect a bit of seriousity in thy persiflage."

"It's real annoying sometimes." Harry made a face "Hanging out with smart girls. After we know we're alone. Tell me, how many OWLs you looking at next year?"

She took his hand and swung it freely in front of them "At least eight. Maybe ten. Y'know, if it weren't for a certain ickle Firstie, Auntie would've been the last Bones Auror. I'd've never qualified."

"Worth a snog….maybe?" asked Harry, flirtatiously. But then his face changed "Right. Here's the story. I got the whole answer to Task #2. The egg says something precious will be taken from each of us. It is in Mermish, so the Mermen at the bottom of Black Lake have it. We have an hour to complete the task. The egg threatens that what's taken will be lost forever, not really true just a scare trick. Only….see, we already had a second task. What would be taken was chosen a while ago. Fleur's sister, Hermione, Cho…and, for me…."

Now maybe Susan Bones didn't have exactly the right qualities for Ravenclaw. That said, she had more than two brain cells to rub together. She shrugged "Me, obviously. What? We all helped Cedric with his egg. I'm all too pleased to play damsel in distress. As long as you understand…..buster…I'd never have let myself get trapped like that. And, I expect my wake up kiss."

"HahahahahHAHAH!" Harry couldn't help it, he clutched his middle in a giggle fit "Miss Bones! I consider myself pranked. Here I was….all worried! You knew all along! Well, there's only one thing for me to do in response!" He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

Susan was momentarily uneasy at the young man's tight grip on her. But THAT ended when she found his lips on hers. And yes, a few minutes later, there was a bruise or two on her shoulders; also, a swollen and bruised lip. But she was also panting, grinning sappily, and looking at a face in the same state as her own "Well, Mr. Potter. That was quite acceptable."

"Acceptable?" asked Harry with a frown.

She giggled lightly and nodded, throwing her arms over his neck and fiddling with the short hairs in the back "Well? Yes." She answered seriously "You clearly need more practice. MUCH more."

"I see." He tried to hold a frown. Really. He tried. "Homework, too? Professor?"

It was close to curfew when Susan flopped down on her bed. Naturally her best friend was in the curtains in about a minute and in her lecturing tone demanded "Where the bloody hell were you? I was about to send the prefects after you."

"A quick Lumos, if you please." She requested airily.

After Hannah complied, she gasped "SUE! You've been beat! I'm gonna get Madam Pomfrey! HEY! Leggo!"

"Take a pill." Susan grumbled, refusing to release her friend's ankle "Holy Merlin's nutsack. I ain't been beat ***sigh*** I been well and thoroughly snogged. Oww. My shoulders hurt."

The blonde frowned "Let me see. Take off your shirt."

"Aww… bugger!" the redhead giggled sleepily "That's what I forgot. Go'way Hannah. Bedtime."

Hannah managed to divest her uncooperative friend of sweater and tie. Unbuttoning her shirt was a nuisance. Pulling her shirt down, Hannah inspected "A couple bruises on each shoulder. Nothing big. One's mostly yellow, the other has a bit of black in it. Shaped remarkably like fingers. Boy fingers if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am. In fact I'd bet a Galleon or three they'd match Harry Potter's ."

"You Yenta!" Susan scolded her friend "You cannot possibly tell THAT from a bruise!"

Hannah allowed herself to be pushed, giggling "Well I guess they could be Justin's, except they'd be twice as big. Perhaps I should see if there's lines on your belly from Harry's six-pack."

"Don't go spreading that, you little slut!" she growled this time "Harry'd never kiss me again if something like that got back to him!"

Bouncing all over the bed, she squealed "Harry Potter kissed Susan Bones! Harry Potter kissed Susan Bones! Harry Potter kissed Susan Bones! Harry Potter kissed Susan Bones! Harry and Suzy sitting in a tre -ahhahahahahhahahaha! No fair, that's my ticklish spot!"

Abcij

TriWizard officials barred Harry from being outside on the morning of February 24, but regardless the fourth champion was up long before the start of the Second Task. He watched all four hostages get kidnapped and removed from Hogwarts on the Marauders' Map. And, despite his instincts, made no effort to stop any. To everyone's surprise, he worked out as if it was the 23rd or 25th.

"Harry Potter must come now!" exclaimed Dobby, popping in from nowhere "Harry Potter must must must must!"

Calmly sitting beside his friend, and breathing slightly heavy, Harry ordered "Park it." And patted the step beside him "How ya doing Dobby?"

"Dobby is well. Thank you, sir. But Dobby has orders. Harry Potter must come now." He wrung his hands nervously.

Harry just grinned and yawned "Let's see, Dumbledore told you it was an emergency and if I didn't something beyond horrible will happen. About right?"

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir." The worried elf was near panic.

Patting him on the shoulder comfortingly, he said "No worries Dobby. Harry Potter sir has it under control. So, tell me, how is Winky doing?"

"Poor Winky is in great distress." Elf ears flopped all over the place "Winky just drinks butterbeer. Winky needs a family even worse than Dobby does."

Harry grinned "Well, tell her Harry Potter said to first find Hermione Granger and explain things to her. Maybe Hermione will take her. If not, then find Sirius Black. Tell him Harry Potter said he needs a second elf."

"OH! Yes sir. Thank you sir Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever. So compassionate, brave. So—" he was going on

Blushing Harry replied "Come on, then. Let's go save Susan and Gabi."

"How did Harry Potter know?" asked Dobby.

Just a chuckle and whisper "Magic."

Abcij

"About time you showed up Potter." Both Headmaster Karkaroff and Madam Maxime growled at him. Professor Sprout was about a word behind.

He looked at all three, bowed and said, very politely "Stick it. Please. Now, can we hurry this along? I have some things to do this afternoon."

"Our Champions have had something taken from them!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the crowd "That very valuable something currently sits at the bottom of Black Lake. Which is why we are here. It is our Champions' task to retrieve that priceless thing."

Harry put up his hand and asked "Excuse me Professor? I checked my trunk. Nothing's missing. So, does this mean I'm not in this task?"

"Why no dear boy." He replied "Taking what you sorely miss is NOT a thing. It's a person."

Again, Harry scratched his head "Who? I see… and… yeah… oh God! SUE! Really? Are you bloody nuts? Her aunt is head of Magical Law Enforcement! Did you tell HER? Did you? This is all my fault! Forget Voldemort! She's gonna kill me revive me and then hurt me!"

"Calm down Harry." Said Dumbledore softly "All you have to do is rescue Miss Bones and bring her to the surface."

Winking at his 'school's' contingent, his whole demeanor changed. He imperiously ordered "Well…by all means…then… proceed."

"Very well, then." Said Madam Maxime in French "5-4-3-2-1 GO!"

Three of the champions, in assorted swimwear cast their charms and unhesitatingly dove in. Harry looked at the chilled lake and shivered "I'm not going in there!" he declared loudly.

"COWARD! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Hannah Abbott screeched like a banchee.

Harry ignored her, ran to the opposite side of the pier wondering "Where's the giant squid? Ahhh! _IMPERO_!" After the spell hit the creature Harry seemed to slip into a trance no one dared disturb.

In less than five minutes, two Merman weapons, a Mermaid and three Mermen wrapped in tentacles broke the surface and were negligently tossed across the lake. A minute after that Susan Bones and Gabrielle Delacour appeared, each in her own tentacle and were gingerly laid on the dock. The tentacles submerged and a minute later one holding Fleur Delacour also set her on the platform.

Harry didn't emerge from his trance until Viktor appeared with Hermione and Cedric with Cho. And the first thing he heard was "CHEAT CHEAT!" from the visitors and much of Hogwarts.

"Harry! You've been accused of cheating." Said Dumbledore "What have you to say for yourself?"

Elbowing through him, Harry answered "I need to check on the people you idiots endangered. Susan? Hi. You alright?"

"J-j-j-j-j-ust v-v-v-v-v-very k-k-k-k-k-cold." The girl shivered "T-t-t-t-t-that w-w-w-w—wwas a w-w-w-w-w-waste. Ahhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry worked himself behind Susan and slid down so she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around the shivering girl. He looked up into a slew of accusatory faces and sneered "Well? What's on all your alleged brains?"

"I rather think my student is entitled to explain his performance without angry faces glaring at him." Remus complained.

Karkaroff snarled "Cheats may as well get used to being called on it." The Beauxbatons Headmistress nodded her agreement.

"Thanks." Said Harry with a grin "Y'know, I'm not real clear on how I might've cheated since I never read a rulebook."

Sprout added "Using an Unforgivable no less. Send him to Azkaban!"

"Without a trial no doubt? My Godfather knows all about that." He gave a careless grunt and continued "Ah…well…. No more TriWizard until I get out in 2006. Sorry, Sue. Wait for me?"

Still shivering, she replied "M-m-m-m-m-my he-he-he-hero." And leaned around to kiss his cheek. She still wasn't fully aware of what was going on. She leaned into Hannah's side for more warmth.

"Harry, Professor Sprout is quite correct." Dumbledore lectured "Use of an Unforgivable is a criminal offense, punishable by life in Azkaban without the possibility of parole."

Both Sirius and Remus were alertly worried, anxiously communicating escape ideas in ways only lifelong friends could. But Harry only laughed at the Hogwarts Headmaster "And people wonder why 'dumb' is part of your name. Did you ever READ the law?"

"Harry, I wrote many of our laws." Dumbledore answered. His look promised the snide remark would be addressed later.

The teen shrugged "And I quote 'The spells Crucio, Avada Kedavra and Imperio are declared Unforgivable. The casting, with harmful intent of any Unforgivable against a **human** shall be punishable by life imprisonment' unquote. So …ahh… Azkaban? Poof!" And he dramatically snapped his fingers, even if they didn't make any noise thanks to being wet. "Feel free to confirm my wording."

Sirius, who started grinning at his Godson's cool, impudent was the only adjective, demeanor, was simply gleeful by the time his explanation was finished. He applauded and belly laughed "He's got you there!"

"Legal technicalities do not interest me." Karkaroff growled angrily "The brat cheated to get in. and he's cheated now."

Harry half-wiggled from behind Susan, but Remus pushed him back in place "The next time you accuse my student of cheating, Death Eater, I'll eat your face off." There were clear signs of the werewolf in the man.

"Well, Harry clearly thought this through." Said Sirius between laughs "Can't cheat if you don't have a rulebook. Headmasters, I believe you have points to award."

Dumbledore was eager "Yes, let us not tarry. Come come, colleagues. Let our pupils rest and recover. We have much to discuss." And when they returned, he still looked unhappy "Miss Fleur Delacour became tangled in grindylows and had to be rescued. To her we award 20 points. To Mr. Harry Potter, there was much disagreement. He was by far the fastest, setting a new Tournament record, in using the Giant Squid to rescue not only Miss Susan Bones, his hostage. But also the Beauxbatons contingent of both Fleur, and her hostage, Gabrielle Delacour. He receives a total of 26 points. Mr. Viktor Krum successfully used a partial Transfiguration and is awarded 31 points. Lastly, Mr. Cedric Diggory quite successfully used the Bubblehead Charm, finishing moments before Mr. Krum and is awarded 35 points."

"The last Task of the TriWizard Tournament will take place on June 24." Percy Weasley announced officiously. "Thank you for your attention."

Abcij

They were walking and almost back to Hogwarts' main gate. Hermione was saying "I cannot believe you were so reckless as to use an Unforgivable without telling someone."

"Why would I?" asked Harry "Two of the things I learned from this Tournament are cheating is very much allowed AND keeping secrets from your opponents is worth its weight in Galleons." He, again, kissed Susan as he effortlessly carried the still blanketed girl.

Remus and Sirius exchanged amused glances before the school CEO asked "And what else have you learned in this grand adventure, Mr. Potter?"

"Well for starters, sir." He began, flippantly "The Restricted Section of the library is a WHOLE lot more interesting than all the rest of it, by a long shot. But not so much as the Black one…err…sir. Learned a bit of Romanian too. Viktor's a decent enough bloke…right Mione? … Learned a lot about who my real friends are. And aren't. RIGHT WEASLEY!"

The tone meant three so-named ignored it. Fred and George were busy, anyway, settling bets for Draco's betting pool. Amazingly it was quite profitable so far. Ginny had no desire to be anywhere near the boy she really wanted, as he carried another girl all the way from Black Lake to Hogwarts. Ron's response came from behind "Bite me Potter!"

"OH! I almost forgot! The most important thing of all!" he suddenly declared.

Everyone froze. Fascinated. Susan voiced it "What's that?"

"Cute redheads are light." He declared as if he'd just invented the wheel, then followed up with "And quite kissable." If he heard any laughter, he didn't care.

Abcij

"Another fun-filled morning with Snivilus." Ron complained, Harry's former best friend had taken to that the instant he first heard it.

Neville cautioned "Yeah, but remember, the only one who seems to use it with impunity is Harry."

"Merlin Longbottom!" exclaimed Pansy "You can't use words like that to Weasley. Nothing more than six letters." The Slytherins all laughed at that.

For Harry it was a reflex, but he really didn't disagree "Still better than Crabbe and Goyle. BOTH of them couldn't handle a six letter word." Which was greatly amusing to the Gryffindors. He saw them getting out of their seats and pretended to cower behind Susan "Oh no! Save me from the Twin Towers."

The lumbering pair slipped, landed on their rumps and promptly crashed into the Potion Master's storage cabinet. Harry's wand at his wrist and a whispered spell was the same as how he'd driven Voldemort from Quirrell. Just then, Snape slammed open the door.

"Just sharing some news, Professor." Pansy said snottily "Look at this article, sir. _Witch Weekly_."

Snape snorted "Load of rubbish, mostly. But, my my my, something about our own Miss Granger." That almost looked like it might have been a smile "A story compliments of the lovely and talented Rita Skeeter. Ahh one of our own. Slytherins, I expect thank you notes to our illustrious alumnus. It seems that you, Miss Granger, are toying with the affections of the and I quote Bulgarian bonbon unquote and Potter. Shame shame. Oh well, one point to Gryffindor for providing us some amusement." All the Slytherins burst out laughing. He tossed the paper on Hermione's desk

The point was a slap in the face. Everyone knew it. The bushy haired Gryffindor burned with humiliation.

"Instructions are on the board. Begin." Snape ordered, almost politely. By the end of class he was still pleasant, at least for him "Hand in your work as usual, Dismissed."

Harry glared at the professor as he handed in his work and demanded "Are you ever going to grow up? You know? I may LOOK like my Dad's clone, but if what they say about my Mum is true only one girl is her match."

"That's enough, Potter!" the professor snarled. Harry never thought his happiness went deep anyway. "Now. Potter. Care to explain my missing Boomslang skin and gillyweed?"

Harry shrugged "Bad inventory control? I read a muggle book on how to improve that."

"Muggles." Gritted out Snape contemptuously "You know of Veratiserum? It is illegal to dose a minor. Just three little drops and you cannot lie. You cannot even withhold the truth. But maybe I could just happen to have some and slip it, accidentally of course, into your morning Corn Flakes. Imagine the interesting secrets I could learn before anyone was aware."

Harry's expression was emotionless as he returned the threat "I bet your buddy, Rita, could publish some great stuff if I were to slip it into YOUR Corn Flakes. You and your Death Eater pal, Igor."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Potter. Get out of my sight or you will regret it." Snape ordered.

Harry turned and started out, his parting shot was "I regret every second I spend in your sight."

 _On a light note, hope you got some action at the Yule Ball. I wish I had. Moving on to serious topics, the Horcrux hunt is over. Except for Nagini the snake. And here we have a problem. Nobody knows when she was turned into one and I only knew where she was when Voldemort attack Hogwarts at the end of the war. I saw Neville's memory of when he killed it. Damn that was heroic. Nagini isn't a Basilisk, she's an anaconda made bigger and meaner by Voldemort. She even ate, yes I said ATE Professor Burbage. In my world that happened some time after Sixth Year. But try to get rid of her sooner, she attacks Arthur Weasley during Christmas of Fifth Year. He was guarding a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. One that Dumbledore is obsessed with keeping Voldemort from. The quote is_ " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ _"_

 _It has been interpreted many ways. When made, it could've applied to you or Neville. Voldemort learned the first two sentences and chose the one most like himself, as the target. Whatever it might actually have meant is irrelevant. Now all that matters is the part that says_ _neither can live while the other survives._ _In Voldemort's mind, you kill him or he kills you. He murdered Mum and Dad to get to you. Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom because of it. I have two pieces of mutually contradictory advice. The war is just getting hot, you can't let up yet. And, take time for your friends. If you only live for war, you'll die, if not literally then inside where it matters._

 _Third Task. Nothing really hard about it to be honest. A blast end skrewt, a boggart/dementor and an acromantula are the main opposition. A sphinx? None of these are anything to be concerned about if you're in the Seventh Year books. If you've dealt with Barty Jr. then you don't have to deal with an Imperiod Viktor trying to Crucio you. Your job, selfish sounding, is to get to the Goblet first. And alone. Barty will already have turned it into a Portkey to Little Hangleton. The whole TriWizard Tournament has been a setup to bring Voldemort back to life. I landed on a tomb engraved with the name Thomas Riddle, Voldemort's father. The specter that escaped Quirrell went on to possess a baby. A real Dark Ritual that used a newborn baby and his mother's blood to create a homunculus. Cedric and I both took the Portkey. As soon as we arrived, Pettigrew killed Cedric and I was part of the Darkest Ritual of my life. A potion made from his father's remains, my blood and Pettigrew's hand._ _"_ _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._ _"_

"Stupid old man!" it was the first time Harry was legitimately mad at his older self. The whole potion could have been sabotaged by removing Riddle Senior's bones, he thought and flung the Diary across his dormroom "BLOODY IDIOT!"

As luck would have it, a soaking wet Ron dressed only in a towel, chose that moment to return from his shower. A flying book hit him in the chest and landed at his feet. He picked it up and grinned "You been carrying this around ever since you got here."


	23. Chapter 23:Year 4 pt9

[a/n]So, I must share an amusing review. It was posted to Chapt#3, Harry's 1st year, where he was exchanging letters with Ginny. The reviewer said he hates H/G so much he's not reading any more. Gee? Really? Harry can't even be penpals with someone? As 11 year olds? Oy Vey!

[a/n2]Why does Susan know what a yenta is? *Grin* She knows Hannah Abbott.

[a/n3]Yeah Snape is hateful, but sometimes the bad guy can get the best lines.

[a/n4]Picking up right where Ron & Harry left off.

 **Year 4 [pt9]**

"Here." Harry held up a hand and said casually enough. The clear implication that the redhead boy toss the blank seeming book back. Because Harry himself threw his Diary, it would not attack whoever happened across it. Unlike the zap Draco Malfoy received years before as a result of snatching it directly from him.

Ron turned it over in his hands looking at it greedily "What's so special about it? Huh?" he questioned.

"Not much." Relpied Harry, distantly "I like putting down my thoughts and the events of the day."

The redhead, rather cleverly followed up "How come I can't see anything written down?"

"Because that's the way the charms on it work." Harry's voice was still calm, although his heart was beating faster. Instead of laying on his belly in bed, he was sitting up "Now. If you please."

In that moment, Ron changed, he tugged a bit on his towel, walked over and handed the Diary over.

And it would have been that simple had Dean Thomas not warned Professor McGonagall that a possible conflict was brewing in the Fourth Year boys' dorm. She arrived in time to see the mysterious Diary that was whispered about, something she herself only ever caught glimpses of "Potter, Weasley!" she said harshly "Have I not broken up enough of your squabbles?"

"Nothing going on, Ma'am." Said Ron "Just giving Harry his book back."

She shrugged him off "Yes, the famous Harry Potter book. I think it is long past time Professor Dumbledore see it. Especially in light of certain past events. Hand it over."

"No." answered Harry "He doesn't need to see it, and neither do you."

The Head of Gryffindor bit the inside of her cheek then gritted out "You, Potter, are confusing a request with an order." She simply extended her hand and quirked an eyebrow "Now."

"You, Professor, are confusing me with someone you can order about." Harry countered mockingly. He stood and made a deliberate show of stuffing the book in his pants.

McGonagall's temper hit the ceiling. How dare ANY child speak to her that way? Her wand came out, Harry's pants dropped to the floor. As did his Diary. " _Accio_!"

"Hedwig! Get it!" Harry snapped. And his faithful owl intercepted the flying book just before the professor's fingers closed on it. He praised her "Good job. Now. Off to my hideaway!" Through the tower window the snowy owl plowed, showering glass everywhere and causing an immediate temperature drop. Harry stood there, glaring at the Deputy Headmistress.

She stomped her foot and commanded "Bring that back! NOW! Or I will-"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled over the freezing wind, which had long driven Ron from the room, "You'll kill Hedwig?! You touch her and you'll die! All I have to do is ask Sally!"

At that, Minerva McGonagall blanched and walked out desperately repressing the urge to actually run.

Harry stood there, in the middle of his dormroom, not at all cold. His meditations kept his whole body glowing red. Only the return of his beloved familiar, with his irreplaceable Diary, snapped him awake. "Good job, thank you for your help Hedwig. I'm sure Old Harry thanks you, too. Back to it then." He barely took notice of the repaired window, or the completely restored to order dormroom. As his Diary still had pages glowing. This was one of the longest passages he'd ever read.

 _Voldemort replaces Pettigrew's hand with a magical silver one. Nice weapon against Remus. Dirty bastard. He uses the Dark Mark, you saw it at the Quidditch Game, on Pettigrew's arm to summon Death Eaters. I've peeled apart my memories on this a hundred times. There are nineteen of them most of them stay masked, but the names I know are Aaron Avery, Joshua Crabbe, Eric Goyle [Greg & Vince's fathers] Walden MacNair, Lucius Malfoy. Through careful reconstruction three of the masked women are Endora Lockhart, Lisa Turpin [mother of your classmate] and Starr Ollivander. The five other witches are unknown. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the brother/sister parents of your twin classmates may or may not have been there. Cantankerous Nott, Thorfin Rowle, Evan Rosier, and Leto LeStrange were the wizards who came to his summons. Four other wizards are unknown. Now, having given you these names, other than identifying enemies, I doubt it will do you much good. Why? Not a one was ever arrested in my time for this. Now maybe I'm a cynical old man, but then I was called insane and a liar for over a year after telling my story. And if it won't do you any good after the fact, it'll be worth just about a counterfeit Knut beforehand. In the final analysis, a real good person was murdered and all I managed to do was save my own ass and get Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. I stalemated a just reborn Voldemort in a duel. But I was an idiot. That standing toe to toe with your enemy and fighting honorably is a bunch of codswallop. Against any of them there is no such thing as cheating. Anything goes. This is enough until after it's over. This passage will be all you can see until June 26. See you on the flip side! Good luck Harry!_

And the teen groaned, pressed his fists to his temples and thought 'What a brainful this is! OH I think I'll just sleep on it!' So that's exactly what he did

Abcij

"Remus, Sirius, morning." He greeted them brusquely at breakfast "The three of us need to talk after we eat. But first I need to tell my friends not to expect me in class. Probably most of the day."

Severus Snape looked particularly pleased with himself as he approached "Potter, the Headmaster demands your presence in his office immediately."

"After I've eaten and had a conference with MY Headmaster, I will meet with YOURS." Publicly making his point that no one in hearing range missed "You'll please inform him we'll be there at 10am."

The Potion Master sneered down at the young wizard "I am not your owl, Potter."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set, Snivilus!" Sirius overrode anything Harry might've said.

Abcij

On the tick of the second the Fernunculus trio were admitted to Dumbledore's office and subjected to a verbal offensive "I am unaccustomed, gentlemen, to being forced to wait to speak to a student."

"As Headmaster of Mr. Potter's school, I felt it vital to have a full understanding of the situation." Explained Remus. There was no hint of an apology in his tone. "Shall we start with the topic of this hearing?"

Harry, this time, only had his Diary in his coat pocket. He tossed it on Dumbledore's desk PYJAMMAS THE TERROR was engraved on the edge "My own little homage to Tom." He quipped, a hand gesture unscrambled the words to HARRY JAMES POTTER "You may examine it all you wish, Headmaster, while I am here. You WILL find magic on it. But only MY magic, no one else's. I bet you find some you won't recognize, that doesn't make it Dark."

"Arrogant brat." Snape growled "Thinking you can do something the Headmaster cannot?"

Sirius and Remus both took up places between them. But it was Harry who replied "He isn't my Headmaster this year, Snivilus. Any more than you are a real professor. So shut up, Death Eater. That's right, I know. I've seen you talking with Karkaroff."

"Nosy little-" Snape began.

Sirius stepped forward more, growling "Silence your pet, Albus."

"Mr. Black." Minerva complained. "…"

Remus eyed her with disfavor "I would remind you, Professor Black is Fernunculus University's senior professor, Professor McGonagall."

"Enough, all of you. Severus, if you would? Examine Mr. Potter's object?" Dumbledore requested. When the Potions Professor touched it, he snatched his hand away leaving it on the desk "Severus?"

Harry, stonily glaring at Snape, explained "I did NOT give YOU permission to examine it."

"I trust Professor Snape in all things, Harry." Said Dumbledore, and clearly an order despite the phrasing "Will you all him to examine it?"

Harry answered "No."

"Mind your tone." McGonagall scolded.

Shrugging, he replied "No, sir. Is that better? By the way, next time you touch it, you'll be hit with a two. The scale goes to thirty. And it's logarithmic, not additive or even multiplicative. See, I've been tops in Arithmancy."

"Potter, have you any idea how dangerous such a spell is?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Harry explained "Of course, but the Runic scheme is entirely intent based. And also tied to me and my magic. If Snape's intent-"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry continued without missing a beat "—was err…anything good to me…he wouldn't have got a zap. You only, Professor Dumbledore, take it or leave it."

"Very well, Harry. I shall return your artifact—"he was displeased, but had nothing to push back with.

The teen shook his head "I'm not leaving this room without my Diary."

"It could take hours to properly audit this book. Remember Tom's." said the Headmaster.

Harry conjured a soft leather recliner for himself and sat in it. He didn't say a word. He let his actions speak for him. The adults were nonplussed by his silent rebelliousness. At least, until Sirius opted to copy his Godson. The difference being his recliner was covered in hot-pink velvet. Some five minutes into the examination, Remus conjured his own chair. Harry was snoring.

"NYAAA!" yelped McGonagall, when she was offered the Diary by Dumbledore. The moment she touched it, a jolt of energy caused her to drop it.

Harry sleepily opened half an eye and told them "I didn't grant permission to anyone else." He yawned prodigiously, stretched and drifted off again.

"Well, Harry. HARRY!" Dumbledore finally announced "I have determined that your rather unusual book contains nothing but your own magical signature. The spellwork is remarkable. Can you explain how you managed MADAM level work as a mere Fourth Year?"

Harry rolled off his recliner and started doing pushups. His voice revealed no strain when he answered "Never heard of that. What's a MADAM?"

"MASTERY AND DEGREES AT MAGIC, Harry." Remus explained "It's the magical equivalent of a PhD. It is above the NEWTs that Hogwarts teaches and means you have made a wholly original contribution to a particular magical field of study."

Snape sneered "Thank you, werewolf. That does not answer the question."

Harry had finished a set of 50 pushups and was now doing situps. "Does that mean I can submit the Diary and graduate?"

"Shutup and answer the Headmaster, you arrogant brat!" growled Snape.

Without missing a beat, or a situp, Harry retorted "No arrogant brat here Snivilus. But how, theoretically, could someone shutup AND answer a question?"

"Enough namecalling!" demanded Dumbledore.

Sirius asked "Does that include Snivilus?"

"My question was" ignoring the question "Harry, how did you manage such advanced magic?"

Harry stood and started stretching, answered "I'm highly motivated to survive a tournament meant for older students."

"Kindly cease that while we are discussing serious matters!" the Headmaster ordered "Now, that is a highly misleading answer due to the known fact you had this Diary the day you arrived! Over three years ago! Explain!"

Touching his toes one last time, he complied and retorted "I promised to let you confirm the Diary has only my magic in it. Have you done so?"

"Well, yes." Acknowledged Dumbledore "However, answering that mystery has only raised more questions. Ouch."

Harry smirked as his Diary zapped the Headmaster "This one, I'll answer. You see, after acknowledging I completed my promise, My Diary expected to be returned to my possession. When that did not happen, naturally, it punished the individual still holding it." It floated off Dumbledore's desk and into Harry's hand. He looked at Remus and asked "Headmaster? May I be excused? Lunch time?"

"Off you go." Remus acted the official perfectly, dismissing the teen.

Abcij

"I couldn't believe it!" Susan Bones said at lunch "Potions cancelled. And Harry, you weren't even there."

He shrugged at her "Yet another Harry's going dark meeting, because he's doing stuff the Leader of the Light doesn't understand. And Snivilus has to be there all the time."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Professor Sprout was walking by just then "And detention for a week for insulting a professor."

Harry bit his tongue when she squeezed his knee "Out of deference to my girlfriend. I'll just say expect a points appeal and a simple no to detention. If you think I'll stop seeing Susan to make you happy you've got another think coming."

"Who do you think you are!" the little Herbologist was outraged.

Luna looked over, and logically answered "He thinks he's Harry Potter. And he's right. Well most of the time."

"That's why she's my favorite Gryffindor." He couldn't help laughing.

Susan didn't like her Head of House being ridiculed, but just hid her eyes and ate.

Abcij

There was quite a lengthy lull after that in anyone giving Harry a hard time. Right up until Professor Sprout had to withdraw her detention and point deductions. Publicly. The incident occurred outside Potions. That Professor could be counted on to show up long after the fact. Susan was stunned and left on the hall floor. Harry was seized from behind, armlocked behind his back then punched in the face. He was levitated away to the boys' loo then repeatedly dunked in a toilet.

Harry's revenge, this time, was more subtle and delayed several days. He walked into his next class, late and without explanation. But without a hair mussed. Without complaint, he served a detention. When it happened, it was completely out of Hogwarts control. Amelia Bones arrived at dinner. Harry sat silently with Luna, Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"Amelia, welcome to Hogwarts, what can I do for you this chilly evening?" Dumbledore cordially greeted the Director.

She bowed her head and politely replied "Thank you Albus. I believe you know Aurors Tonks and Belle?"

"Of course." He replied "Again, is there something Hogwarts can do for you?"

She nodded "Certainly. Would Anthony Rickett, Cedric Diggory, Roger Malone, Pomona Sprout and Heidi Macavoy please stand? …Thank you…. You are all under arrest. The charges are assault, aggravated assault and attempted murder and conspiracy."

"Amelia, surely you are aware of the Tournament?" Dumbledore interjected.

She cut him off "Why, yes, especially after I read about my adopted daughter's participation in it. Particularly odd that I was not asked to sign a permission slip to allow my charge to participate. Care to explain that?"

"My point being" he ignored that and went on "Cedric Diggory is a participant and must be available for events and tasks."

She glared back "We'll see. You may have to reschedule depending on court dates." A ruckus began and she nodded.

" _Ignus Opus_!" Tonks fired, rattling the Hall and momentarily blinding many "You know, I've always been proud of being a Hufflepuff. Now? You make me sick." She ripped her badger logo from her robes, tossed it to the floor and ground her toe into it. The effect was somewhat ruined because Tonks promptly landed on her butt.

After all eight departed Harry was the first to go back to eating.

"Have you a statement Mr. Potter?" Luna rushed over. She stuck her thumb under his chin as if it were a microphone.

Harry was given a one-liner by Sirius "Of course I do, Miss Lovegood. It appears we actually have a TriWizard Tournament again."

"Harry Potter?" the Headmaster called "Is that all you have to say?"

He scratched his cheek with his wand, then taking Luna's hand to make sure her thumb was still there, asked "Well, I do wonder, is Herbology still on today?"

 **ARRESTS AT HOGWARTS**

 **Four senior Hufflepuff students were taken into custody, along with the Head of House, Pomona Sprout. Student names are being withheld due to their ages. Charges include assault and attempted murder. The alleged victim is The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. Due to the seriousness and far-reaching consequences of such charges, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement herself, came to the school last night and arrested all involved after searching all five quarters. More to come as available.**

 **By Luna Selene Lovegood**

"Am I welcome?" asked Susan Bones in a small voice.

Harry took her hand and signaled Neville to slide down, making room next to him "You thought you wouldn't be? You're my girlfriend, right?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff." She argued "Not exactly popular with you at the moment."

Harry kissed the back of her hand and said "I don't judge people by their House. I never have. You've always been my friend. You, Hannah, Justin and Ernie."

"Better watch out there, Potter." Said Draco to the laughter of his fellows "A Puff could be right dangerous to you."

Harry turned to look, and retorted "Why, thank you for your concern, cousin. But I was planning to sit with friends at Slytherin tomorrow. I'll be safe there, right?"

"Why do you bait him, Harry?" Hermione complained "It really serves no purpose."

Harry just sighed "You miss the point. Never give a bully an inch, or he'll take a mile. I promise, I'll stop when he does. But not one insult sooner. I suppose I shoulda just swallowed toilet water and smiled?"

"No, but that's different." She argued "I'm rather proud of how you handled that with bringing in the Ministry."

He laughed sourly, and flicked his head at the Professors' table, where one was not at all pleased "Look over at Dumbledore, though. He can't wait to tell me how I should turn the other cheek. Forgive and forget. I should apologize to Snivilus for everything I never did to him. And so on."

"I really wish-" she began.

He cut her off finishing the thought "I would show respect to Professor Snape. Has he EVER called me anything other than arrogant brat? OR said something nice about my family? And what does he call you? Should I repeat it? He's spent almost four years now taking points from Hufflepuff just for the horrible crime of Sue here daring to sit next to a certain other redhead of our acquaintance."

"Hmpf!" grunted Susan "I blame the alphabet. I've heard Slytherins have more interesting names for me now that I'm dating Harry. And as soon as I hear one using it they'll get a nice little hex."

Ginny offered "I have just the spell for you, too."

"Our ickle sis" George gasped.

Fred gasped too "giving up"

G "her pride"

F "And joy!"

"In a just cause." She told them off.

Abcij

Harry filed away everything Old Harry had to say about the Third Task Maze as useful. But the continued existence of a sixty foot basilisk on his side made that unimportant. He took the Marauders' map into the Chamber of Secrets. ~~How are you this evening my friend?~~ he hissed

~~Hello Harry Potter~~ said the monster as she coiled out of Slytherin's mouth ~~I have been eating so well, let your friends know I will molt again. Soon. Have you information on your last task?~~

The human kicked a snake segment into a comfortable lounge and opened the Map on another ~~Yep. Here it is. My werewolf friend left a loophole so I'm not forbidden from using you to help. I can guarantee a filling meal for you. I'm just wondering how you feel about…well…vegetables?~~

~~I prefer meat.~~ Sally admitted ~~So much tastier. Love it when prey struggles. However, once every decade or two, it's good for me. Why?~~

To which he nodded then hissed ~~Excellent! The task is a maze of hedges. Now the fastest way to your destination is a straight line. Plus I can skip all those silly obstacles like sphinxes.~~

~~I will eat the salad, Harry Potter.~~ she promised ~~As long as I can have the sphinx too. By all accounts, a most delectable tasty treat.~~

He agreed ~~Whatever you like, dear. Enjoy. Now you don't need to tunnel more than about 500 feet to come you right at the maze entrance. Is that a problem?~~

~~Not at all~~ she answered ~~I will appear most dramatically at your hiss.~~

Harry was amused ~~Scare the pants off the stupid wankers. I love it. And I jump on your head, ride you straight to the center of the maze.~~

~~Don't forget my treat.~~ interjected Sally.

He inclined his head in acknowledgement ~~Of course, oh great one. Here's the tough part. The Goblet of Fire is there, and according to the script I touch it, I win. But it's a portkey that'll take me to some cemetery where I'm supposed to be used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back to life.~~

~~I see. And I will accompany you to deal with this upstart human who dared misuse me. He will pay for his crimes against my master's school.~~ she promised.

Harry worried ~~Are you sure you'll be safe?~~

The sight of a basilisk laughing was…well…unique. Sally showed off a segment that still had much of a shape of a Hungarian Horntail shoulder and wing ~~Not much threat from a dragon, I somehow don't worry about a half formed human. Off with you!~~

Abcij

"Potter, a word, if you please?" asked Draco Malfoy, standing a non-threatening distance from the Gryffindor table.

Ron sneered "Bugger off Malfoy!"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is politely asking for a conversation." Said Professor McGonagall "One that does not involve you, I might add. Detention with Professor Snape tonight."

Ron looked appalled. Ginny said "Best quit before you lose points, too."

"What's on your mind, Malfoy?" asked Harry as he slid closer to Luna, making room beside him and offering the space thus created.

The blonde wizard struggled with it for a moment, like the words tasted bad "My Father has …due to business negotiations, specifically with your Godfather… ordered me to seek a reduction in the terms of your …ahhh… Tournament wager."

"Now, Harry, don't be so dismissive." Said Luna, spaceily. "He did give you 10.82:1 odds. However, Draco, it was for a very specific set of terms. In short, what is in it for Harry?"

Draco bit back a caustic response and asked "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a million Galleons to reduce the odds to 5:1?" Luna offered, buffing her nails.

Draco looked insulted "Pay a million and still be possibly out 13 million? Don't make me laugh!"

"At present, you're risking about 28 million." Luna continued, ignoring shocked expressions among her fellow Gryffindors. "Oh! Felgercarb! I broke a nail! Now it'll only reduce the odds to 7:1, so there!"

Glaring at Harry, he snarled "You let the little freak fight your battles? Potter?"

"Doing a bloody good job if you ask me." Replied Harry "Insulting my business manager, though? Not appreciated, mate. Make it 9:1 odds now."

Luna patted his cheek and said "Thank you for your support Harry, but no reason to get emotional. Under the circumstances I think you should accept 8:1 odds. However, he will have to pay my ten percent commission."

"I will consult with my father. Please excuse me." Draco gritted out as politely as he could. And left as fast has dignity would permit.

Hermione complained "Harry! That's blackmail!"

"Actually, Miss Granger" McGonagall interjected "I would call that a business transaction. Mr. Malfoy wishes to alter the terms of a contract. Mr. Potter is negotiating compensation for agreeing to Mr. Malfoy's changes. I find the negotiating tactics more worthy of Slytherin ideals, but-"

"The Hat wanted to sort me there, Ma'am." Harry commented.

Luna smiled up from her seat "I was fated for Ravenclaw, but a Traveler changed my fate. Many of the events I foresaw have not occurred, or occurred differently. Some of my other visions will still come true, just at different times, or involve different people. It is remarkable." She looked… just odd.

"Arry, migh' I 'ave a word?" asked Hagrid with a nervous look.

He looked at the giant rather blankly "Is this school related, Professor?"

"No' really, no." he scratched at his beard "Won take a moment. Please." In the corridor, he nervously expressed "I was wron'bou the dragon. I never thought tha basilisk could need food. Just tha circle of life, wan't'it?"

Harry made a derisive noise "Well, that's nice for Sally. You called ME a murderer."

"Sorry 'bout tha." Offered Hagrid.

Harry added "Stuck me with detentions."

"Ahh..well—" Hagrid began.

Harry snorted "How many points have you deducted, Professor?"

"I-"

"May I go, Professor?"

Hagrid watched the child of two of his favorite Gryffindors departing. Thinking how they both had hearts of gold. He couldn't believe how unforgiving he was. 'I didna do nuthin all tha wron'

Abcij

"Harry Potter. I and my zizter vish to speak vith tu." Said Fleur in heavily French-accented English. "Zis iz Gabrielle."

He shook the girl's hand politely and said "You weren't in any condition to talk the last time we met. I hope you're alright."

"Gabrielle says thank you." The French champion translated "And, yez, zhe iz recovered fully. Tu zaved both of uz vhen tu did not haff to. Ve owe tu our lives."

Harry held the younger girl's shoulders while she hugged him "It was the right thing to do, and I was never in any danger at the lake. But I guess now I deserve better than being dismissed as a leetle fils."

"As a veela ve haff vays of showing gratitude." Fleur stroked his cheek with a slender finger.

He shoved it away contemptuously, answering "No thanks. And tell Gabrielle I would never ask that of her. I'd help anyone in danger. See ya next week, Delacour. Gabrielle, mon ami." He kissed her cheeks before leaving.

"So, wanna tell me about that?" asked Susan while hooking their arms together.

Harry recognized she wasn't making a request, commented "Hint of jealousy? No reason to be. I'm more fond of redheads…Fred for instance *hahahaha* Not George though. Seriously, Fleur's pretty enough, but she pissed me off calling me a **leetle fils**. I almost smacked her in the mouth, really. Gabi, however, even with Fleur translating, I can tell she's a real nice kid. You'll like her too."

"Hmpf." Susan grunted "Enough about other girls. Let's have a snog."


	24. Chapter 24:Year 4 pt10

[a/n]Marauders moment as the joke behind the school name is unveiled. Those not as clever as Luna finally have it spelled out. Hasn't it been fun? Unfortunately, not all fun and games. I rather enjoyed leaving the joke unrevealed to the audience as well.

[a/n1] ddentler21 commented quite a few thoughtful questions going back to 1st year that gave me to think. So let's see. Old Harry did offer a caution about hidden agendas among the Weasleys but left the decision to his young self. I don't think that first meeting on the Express would've come off much different. With Harry's Dursley upbringing he would naturally identify more with Ron. And Draco is just the mirror image of Dudley, if not quite as closely related. Ron doesn't have much impact, here, despite a friendship because the boys do not end up best friends. Draco, or rather Lucius, made Harry's poor view of Draco inevitable. And 19 Years Later indicated the men never really got past that, so Old Harry didn't put much faith in changing Draco. And the Old Man created a Diary full of his own opinions and experiences. What he didn't do, to his credit, was writeoff all of Slytherin because of Draco. Your review is posted to Ch#4, which is Harry's first year, so despite all of Old Harry's cynicism and fair warnings, he's still a child and the people around him are living down to the worst of what the Diary says. Add to it the pressure of feeling he has to act more grown up than he really is and I'd say he was due. Like a doctor telling you ' _This will hurt'_ doesn't really prepare you for the pain. Lastly, I don't think a lot of Ron, but there's just some events that work best with them still friends.

[a/n2]I have no clue why Snape must be at every interrogation of Harry. That, would need to be asked of Dumbles or JKR. hehe

[a/n3]Congrats to Gary Oldman[Sirius] for his Oscar in Darkest Hour. Those artists deserved Oscars, too, for glamoring him to look like Churchhill.

[a/n4]Warning for gore and death.

 **Year 4 [pt10]**

The stands at the entrance to the Maze for the Final Task of the TriWizard Tournament were filled to overflowing. Over a thousand students, teachers, family and guests cheered for the moment that had been building up the entire school year. Barty Crouch Sr. was back, fully recovered from the lengthy exposure to his son's Imperius Curse to announce "HERE WE ARE! WHAT A YEAR FOR OUR CHAMPIONS! FULL OF GLORY! WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEUX IN FOURTH PLACE REPRESENTING FERNUNCULUS UNIVERSITY HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Hidden from the crowd, the champions were off to the side getting support from their families. Or, more often than not, comforting their families

"Mon petite belle!" Apolline Delacour was sobbing over her daughter, with Fleur's father embracing them both. Gabrielle was wrapped around her older sister's legs.

The only member of the Krum family present was younger brother Harfang. The boy was pumping his brother's adrenaline by slapping his face and punching his chest.

Amos Diggory was cheerfully spouting off about the greatness of HIS BOY.

Harry, having received supportive words from Headmaster Lupin and Professor Black was alone with his girlfriend "It's not the maze that worries me." He confided "Not even a little bit."

"Oh come off it, Harry." Susan complained "This has to be THE most dangerous task."

He shook his head in her shoulder "No. Really. I mean it. You can't tell anyone, not Sirius or Remus even. Not until it starts. I'm using Sally to ride through. Should take me about two minutes. The Cup is a portkey that takes me right to Voldemort. It's all, remember the fake Moody, been a plot to use me in a ritual to bring him back to life."

"You kept this from me! All this time!" she panicked, whispering harshly "Why? Auntie could help."

He shook his head and cupped her cheeks "No one could know I knew in advance. It had to be like this. Me and Sally can break it up. I hope. Tell them as soon as we get to the cup. If it all works out, we'll be back in minutes."

"Hermione has you nailed." She whined "Damned saving people thing! How did you know?"

To this, Harry flinched "Sorry. Time's up. Gotta go." He kissed her roughly and thoroughly until the announcement of his name by Barty Crouch. He walked out, back straight and hand raised by Headmaster Lupin. The pair waved to the crowd while slowly turning. He specifically focused on his Godfather, dropped his hand and bowed. A practical joke that had been played on the entire magical world for the entire year finally paid off. It was hidden for anyone with a bit of common sense to find, in the school name. Sirius [adorned in the same garish outfit he and Remus arrived in], from his spot atop the stands, fired his wand at the top of the hedgerow. Out of it came a banner with the name they brought to represent Harry. The first letter of each word larger, especially boldened and vividly a bright neon red.

 **F** ERNUNCULUS **U** NIVERSITY **C** ORP **K** ENT

The crowd was shocked. Many horrified at the scandal. There were a handful, none of whom said a word, who got it before then. They were among the minority who were applauding and/or laughing. Several, among the scandalized officials, attempted to vanish the offending banner. No Marauder Prank could be done away with that easily, of course.

"Well, we can just ignore that." Announcer Barty said stuffily "WELCOME VIKTOR KRUM OF DURMSTRUNG INSTITUTE!"

Karkaroff came out shouting "KRUM KRUM KRUM!"

"See you soon." Viktor told his brother in their native language, then to Harry "Imprezzif you haf been, for a younger student. Eet haf been a honor."

Harry nodded "You too, Viktor." They shook.

"UP NEXT! OUR SECOND PLACE CHAMPION!" bellowed Barty "FLEUR DELACOUR OF BEAUXBATONS!"

The French champion shook hands warmly with Viktor and acted so with Harry, who did likewise.

"LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST HOGWARTS OWN CEDERIC DIGGGGGORYYYYYYYYYY!" cheered the Head of Games.

Dumbledore came out with the Hufflepuff and his father. He came over offering a hand to Harry "Good luck my boy."

"Diggory's your boy." Harry's hands stayed at his side "Did I need any more proof I needed my own cheering section?"

After leading a cheer much as Karkaroff did, Amos Diggory came over "Tough luck boy! My Cedric is the only one to beat you at Quidditch. Now he'll beat you today."

"Yeah, Ced." Harry sneered at the older champion "Once in what? Forty games? And that with a Dementor sucking my soul? You're still facing Azkaban for the toilet incident. Maybe a year. Not the twenty you deserve for attempted murder. How would you do Seeking with a Dementer on your arse?"

Dumbledore intervened "Now, Harry, be reasonable. These contests are meant to foster international friendships, not divide friends."

"Get away from my student Dumbledore." Remus said coldly.

Any further discussion was ended by Barty "THE CHAMPIONS WILL ENTER BASED ON THEIR POSITION DIGGORY FIRST, AFTER 2 MINUTES FLEUR, FOLLOWED BY KRUM TWO MINUTES LATER AND FINALLY POTTER. THE TRIWIZARD CUP IS AT THE CENTER OF THE MAZE. THERE ARE FOUR PATHS TO THE CUP FOR OUR CHAMPIONS TO FIND. WE WILL BEGIN! **BOOOOOOOOMMM**!" He glared at Mr. Filch who wasn't supposed to fire the cannon. Nevertheless Cedric fiercely gripped his father's hand and ran in.

Harry stepped into the Maze and the hedge instantly sealed him in. But instead of running into it like his opponents, he inhaled deeply and hissed as loudly as he could. The ground all around immediately started shaking. Then everyone could hear a rumble, at first barely, but it got louder and louder until it was deafening. The louder the rumbling the more the ground shook. Finally, very near Harry, there was an eruption, rock and dirt exploded everywhere. When there was a clear view again, Harry could be seen riding atop the same basilisk that devoured the Hungarian Horntail. His face was red with blown wind, and the giant snake was only speeding up.

The other contestants, sprayed with debris could only look up and worry. They had to run around all the hedgerows to the goal. A sixty foot snake could plow straight through the maze. It was all disheartening. Even, honestly, moreso when it skidded to a halt having encircled the sphinx in its coils.

Sirius cheered and below the school banner, appeared a second one reading PYJAMMAS THE TERROR in frighteningly dripping black letters. The crowd gasped in alarm. They heard a crunch all the way from the maze. The sphinx was gone and the basilisk was gulping down something shaped quite like a lion. "Ghastly!" a distressed Hermione exclaimed.

From the giant reptilian head, the Fernunculus University champion fired a spell at the banner. It was amazing that he could hit it from that distance, but he did. The letters bounced about on the banner and rearranged themselves PYJAMMAS THE TERROR now read HARRY JAMES POTTER. This much, Sirius has expected, he bellowed a raucous cheer. But a scant minute later, all the blood drained from his face as his Godson reached the Goblet, and vanished in the instantly recognizable flash of a Portkey.

"Cheat Cheat!" Amos Diggory began, and others took up the chant.

Meanwhile, in the Champions' Room, Susan Bones woke from being slapped on her cheeks and chin "Professor Lupin?" she noted groggily "Wha'happened?"

"You tell me." He commanded "You were on the floor, apparently in a trance."

She pushed away the annoying hand complaining "Let me think! Me and Harry were kissing. Wished him luck. Said he didn't need it for the Maze. That's it! Get me to Sirius! Harry's going against Him!" When Lupin pulled her up and started walking she snapped at him "You're a wizard! Apparate fast!"

"Did you see it!" Sirius was happy as a pygmy puff and as loud as a hippogriff "The best banner in the history of banners. And why did you two apparate here?"

Susan forcibly stopped her head from spinning "I'm going to have words with that boy! Sirius, your Godson knocked me out and left me on a hardwood floor. But that's not important just now. The Goblet wasn't just the prize of the maze, it's a portkey to Voldemort. The whole tournament was a plot aiming for this. He's got a way back to power involving Harry."

"And Bonehead had to leap into the trap with both feet." Sirius ignored the booing and catcalls as the other three champions returned from the Maze with glum expressions "Do you know where? Did he say?"

She sighed and shook her head "Smart enough to take Sally with him, but other than that…no. Wait! He … Things Tom did to become Voldemort."

"Miss Bones, there is only one ritual you could be talking about." Said Dumbledore with deep anxiety "And only one place it could be conducted. Voldemort's father was buried in his family cemetery in Little Hangleton. Sirius, Remus, I presume you will want to come. Minerva, apparate Miss Bones to my office. Contact your Aunt, my dear, give her this address." The Headmaster handed her a torn part of an envelope and held out a hand for the Marauders. They were gone.

Abcij

Harry was tossed out of the apparation hole to thump on the ground. He rubbed his hip and groaned in pain. Next to him, a grave marker saying Tom Riddle Sr. He tried to desperately scramble off the dug up and open casket.

"Hahahahahaha! Stun him Wormtail!" an evil high-pitched voice commanded.

The minion promptly yelled " _Stupefy_!" and carried a roughly goblin-looking toddler-sized pasty-white THING into the open. "You do so look like James."

Harry was furious with himself for being caught so easily. He was helplessly flicked into the iron grip of a statue and released from the spell "Pettigrew, you bastard. Gimme my wand and fight me! Mano y mano!"

"No Potter! That is my privilege." Declared the toddler-thing "As soon as we complete a little spell. Wormtail!"

The rat-man conjured a size six pewter cauldron, then a quantity of water and began to incant. Everything was disrupted by the arrival, and loud hissing, of a giant snake. "Master! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Peter as the giant tail flicked over the cauldron and pinning them under it.

"Complete the rite Fool!" Voldemort screeched in outraged humiliation "I can control the snake once I am restored to power!"

The tip of basilisk tail skewered Voldemort's undeveloped body against a brick wall. Peter did the only thing he could think of, he pressed the Dark Lord's wand into his Mark, summoning Death Eaters. It was the last act of the Marauder turned Death Eater's life. He was to suffer horribly as Sally just sufficiently altered her attack, obeying Harry. She only took the human's lower body up to his intestines which spilled out into the dirt. Peter screamed in unremitting agony, only interrupted by blood gurgling from his mouth.

~~Foolish human!~~ hissed Sally, focusing her hate on the end of her tail ~~Force me to kill in Master's temple! Now, you die! Snack.~~

That was when multiple pops of incoming apparations were heard "Yes my loyal Death Eaters!" the Voldemort-thing yelled "Slay the beast! I can complete my return and lead you to POWER!"

There was hesitation, three disapparated away, not to return. One then drew his wand, killed a fourth and yelled "FOR OUR MASTER!"

Harry didn't know it, but some of the Darkest Spells in existence were fired at his great friend. He managed to summon his wand through sheer desperation and banish rocks right into the paths of many of those spells. Sadly, not all. One hit Sally in her right eye, causing it to explode. The gore was horrible. And it enraged the basilisk. Where she was, Harry could keep her mostly safe from the spells. Charging the line of Death Eaters, Sally was unprotected. Powerful being though she was, the line of wizards and witches fired spell after spell. The first few only served to further enrage the monster. That is what Sally was now a mindless monster. As she got closer to them, the Death Eaters became ever more fearful and their spells, ever more vicious. Sally died within a few yards of her enemies. Her massive body skidded to a halt, managing to crush two of them.

"SALLY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry cried. The bronze of the statue holding him melted away under the power of his rage. He ignored the dozen or so Death Eaters, concentrating on his friend. He was in time to hear her last hiss.

The great snake was at peace ~~Thank you for being my friend, young human. My last five years were greater than all my thousand. You need to crawl into Salazar's mouth.~~

~~What are you worried about that for?~~ Harry hissed back, sadly ~~I've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey.~~

Sally sighed ~~Farewell Harry Potter~~

Harry felt the ring segment shrink as the basilisk exhaled, but it did not reinflate. He ran to where her heart sat. Felt nothing and cried. Harry was literally blasted out of his mourning. First, he heard Sirius, Remus and Ginny yelling his name. Seconds later, the spot he was sitting on was the target of multiple spells. They blew him off Sally's body to the broken lawn below. Sounds of battle quickly brought him awake. Mad.

Albus Dumbledore was uniquely powerful in several fields of magic. Few magicals could side-along apparate more than one other person. As it happened, and unexpectedly, the Head of Hogwarts arrived in Little Hangleton with five. They arrived in the middle of chaos. "Everyone! Wands out! Remus, Sirius with me. Ginevra Hermione stay down, stay here! You should not have come!"

"Kill them! I will help our Master." One Mask ordered the others, and disapparated, reappearing in the row of graves where the homunculus Dark Lord lay wounded. There was a flash of disapparation.

Harry came roaring furiously around the body of Sally, casting anti-apparation jinxes. Nobody could leave the area he'd just guarded. The first thing he saw was two Death Eaters standing over Hermione who was engulfed in a purple haze, writhing in agony. He didn't care, he hit them both in the back with Killing Curses. The Headmaster he was so angry with was fighting three masked figures. He realized a new curse he'd learned was quicker to cast " _Sectusempra_!" took out one, who was down and bleeding from literally everywhere.

" _Incarcerus_!" Dumbledore had no real difficulty defeating the other two, but he could only watch in shock as the spell his student had used ran its course, despite his best effort. A witch begged for mercy until she was dead, he exclaimed "Harry! What have you done!?"

The teen retorted "Saved you. Now help me take out the rest. RUN!" and off he sprinted for where the remaining ten or so had Sirius and Remus backed into a corner, protecting Ginny.

That trio were following the Dumbledore rules of engagement, except for Ginny liberally using her Bat-Bogey hex. Two Death Eaters were down with bogeys still twisting at their noses.

As the pair came up behind the attackers, Sirius went down under a _Crucio_ , Ginny cried out as a blasted bit of stone penetrated her heel and Remus was suddenly alone. The Death Eaters paused to gloat, when three of them were roped in an " _Incarcerus_!" and two fell to " _Sectusempra_!" The others took off on foot until they were out of ward range and disapparated.

"Hermione!" Harry choked out her name in worry, running for all he could back to her. She was shaking and twitching violently. He grabbed her hands and settled her head in his lap "You're going to be alright. Help is coming."

The arrival of Aurors under Amelia Bones' personal command turned Harry's lie into truth. "Kingsley, take two and check to the end of the property. Summon obliviators just in case a Muggle saw what happened. Williamson, three more to gather evidence and guard our rear, I will personally speak with the six of …well, five… Tonks take Miss Granger to St. Mungo's immediately."

"I guess I should start." Said Harry "I figured out the whole tournament was a trap. From Moody being discovered to be Barty Crouch Jr. That was the big clue. He suggested a powerful wizard probably confunded the Goblet to suck me into competing. I knew I had to win to protect everyone else. I'm just sorry Sally had to die." Without even asking he drifted away, needing to say goodbye.

Sirius said "I'll back whatever Headmaster Lupin says on Fernunculus' behalf. Hold up Harry." And followed, catching up and putting a hand around the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I jumped on Professor Dumbledore's robes to go help Harry…wherever that was. Hermione Granger, she did the same." Said Ginny "My brother, Ron, just wasn't quite close enough. He was fighting three all by himself. She took the Cruciatus Curse multiple times from two of them. It was me, Remus and Sirius against nine of them. All of us would've died if it wasn't for Harry."

Remus supported her testimony fully "All of them were good, very good, fighters. We were overwhelmed almost from the start."

"Did any one of you see, or hear, the spell or spells used by anybody during this fight?" asked Madam Bones.

This was when Dumbledore interjected "Miss Weasley, Headmaster Lupin… what I believe you are asking for is who cast Unforgivables, or lethal magic. Amelia, I am certain your Aurors will find multiple Dark castings from the wands of the fallen and stunned Death Eaters. You will find several Killing Curses and another lethal curse of my own invention on this wand. During the fight, Harry and I ended up with each other's wands." The old wizard handed over both his own wand and Harry's. He'd subtly disarmed the boy who didn't need the legal trouble.

"I see." She took the wands with a skeptical look, and promised "I will see they are returned as soon as possible. Tell Harry I will let my niece know he is safe and well. And that we will be chatting over the summer. Outside of official investigations."

Remus couldn't help chuckling "Poor kid, sure can pick'em. Madam Bones, I know everyone's perception of him, but he…deserves…gentleness. Please, consider that."

"Don't worry, Harry. I will stay here for the whole thing." Sirius was bringing his Godson back. "I know you have to follow the deal you made with Gringotts. You don't have to worry, the goblins will respect the body. You have my word on that. Ok? You just go back with Albus and Remus. Get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry was emotionally spent. It was one of very few hugs he'd ever initiated with any adult in his life. Odds were, he wouldn't even remember it as he passed out.

Sirius scooped the fragile looking boy off his feet and passed him to Remus "Look after him, Moony. Amelia, one second. _Expecto Patronum vox!_ On behalf of Lord Harry of House Potter, send a rendering team to honorably care for the body of a warrior. Now, Amelia, I'm all yours."

"For a Lord going through Pages like they're going out of style that is quite a commitment." She said, with an attempt at lightening the mood.

Sirius took it for what it was and winked at her. "Can't blame a guy for making up for lost time. Let's see. Your positively beautiful niece and Moo- sorry Remus Lupin- popped in on me finishing our little prank on the world and told me Harry went to stop Voldemort's resurrection. Dumbledore didn't have to offer me a chance to go help."

"Of course not." She acknowledged, having grinned at his description of Susan "I'd kill anyone trying to harm a hair on Suzy's head."

He smiled grimly "We understand each other. Outnumbered, twenty to six of us, you know Dumbledore and his rules. And you can't help but obey, even with your own life in danger. I knew Harry was on that bloody snake of his and safe as could be."

"You were content to go down with your best friend and a teenage girl." Amelia observed, her investigator's brain clicking "Then why did Albus lie to me?"

Sirius blinked "Why? What did he say?"

"I assume you recognize this?" she wasn't asking, as she handed him a wand "Holly, Phoenix feather core, registered property of one Harry James Potter aka Pyjammas the Terror. Last five spells in reverse order: _Episkey_ , _Sectumsempra_ three times and _Avada Kedavra_. Now, why would our Light Leader freely state he used no less than four fatal spells including an Unforgivable on humans? It gives me seriously to think."

The Marauder nodded and handed the wand back "I remember you from the last war, Madam Bones." He offered worriedly "And it would. However, it doesn't have to. Not tonight. Not about this."

"You're asking me to lie." She accused, not very heatedly.

He shook his head "You have the statement of Albus Dumbledore. You have Crouch's old proclamation authorizing use of deadly force against Death Eaters. You have bodies; robes, masks and all. When he wakes up, all the adrenaline will be gone and he'll remember everything he did tonight. Punish himself worse than even Azkaban would. Galleons to pastries he'll try to end his romance with Susan."

"I believe Neil would have approved of the relationship. After he did the girl's father routine, of course." She laughed sadly "Truth is, I was looking forward to giving it. Looks like we'll delay that for a bit. He has brought out the best in that girl. Merlin I wasn't sure she had some of it! Damn, I'll have to do exactly the opposite. Well if I'm about to turn the whole parenting scheme on its head, I can much easier fib to the Minister of Magic."

He laughed just as she had "I doubt they've used the words yet, but the fact she was his hostage says all we need to know. I'm not sure whose task will be harder, yours or mine. Pack the truth away in the DoM and set it to open in 2200 or so."

Abcij

"Good morning, Harry. Your glasses are on the table beside you, as is your wand." Albus Dumbledore said the instant the teen's eyelids flickered "Sit yourself up and fully awaken. Relax, there is nothing left to do and none of your friends are in any danger whatsoever. You have slept to the third morning since the task. That is it, my boy, now are you fully alert? Ready to listen?"

Harry nodded "Okay? Where is everybody? You know-"

"Your Godfather is sleeping." The Headmaster replied coldly "No one has forgotten the stipulations placed upon myself. Miss Granger went home early to recover from the torture you rescued her from. Miss Weasley's foot required Skele-grow and she is walking with scarcely a limp. You turned a 3:1 battle I was losing into a 2:1 I was easily able to win without further injury to anyone. We defeated those others, rescuing Sirius, Remus and Ginevra. In short, the last one under Madam Pomfrey's expert care is yourself."

Harry chuckled sourly "What else is new?

"Your sense of humor is still intact." Dumbledore observed "If sadly cynical for one so young."

He glared "Whose fault is that?"

"Be that as it may." Continued Dumbledore "The Ministry has thoroughly investigated the scene of battle. All the Death Eaters have been identified and bodies turned over to their families. Madam Bones has accepted my testimony that in the course of battle you and I switched wands. As a result, all the deaths are my responsibility."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily "Why?"

"For a great many reasons, my boy." He answered, in a lecturing tone "For the record, Killing Curses are beyond the powers of a child. And I will see to adding _Sectumsempra_ to that less than illustrious list of Unforgivables. Off the record, one very brave, if misguided, young man need not be burdened with a trial that may lead to Azkaban when an elder …more educated… wizard can take responsibility. I trust we are clear?"

Harry gave a negligent shrug and replied "Works for now, I guess. Now, don't you think it's better for them to be dead than us? Off the record of course?"

"All life, Harry, is precious." Dumbledore scolded him, while getting up to leave.

Harry's parting shot was "Mine sucked until the day I went Hogwarts shopping. And whose fault is that?"

"I am so glad we reached that topic again, Harry." Said the twinkling eyes "There are protective wards at your Aunt and Uncle's that must have your presence to be active."

Harry knew he had more to say, but took advantage of the breath "We have been through this again, and again, and again. I won't even begin to consider going back there until they return EVERY penny you took from my vault to bribe them into 'supporting me' as they call it. And promise to wait on me hand and foot every second I'm there."

"You would make your family degrade themselves that way?" he scolded the teen "In wizard law that could be interpreted as muggle baiting."

He shrugged "I would treat them as they treated me. A few months compared to ten years."

"You seemed to be handling that alright, Harry." Sirius' voice came from the other side of the privacy screen. Then he pushed it aside "Last night was a full Moon, Remus is in worse shape than you just now. I have a number of associates who have not missed a moment sitting with you. Anyone else can wait until after Madam Pomfrey releases you."

Susan was first on him with a passionate hug, crying "Damn bloody idiot! Running off to face You-Know-Who! Why? What's the matter with you?"

"What she said, mate. Without the hug." Neville offered "Glad you're alright though."

Harry was squeezing his girlfriend's shoulder. And feeling extremely pleased with himself, and horny, that his right hand sat on his chest when she landed on him. He barely managed to wipe his face in time when she leaned back.

"Good hug, Harry." Susan looked him square in the eye, obviously aware of the errant hand. Some of her freckles were gone.

He grinned back a bit bashfully and replied "Err…thanks. Good to see you too."

"I'll skip the hug too mate." Said Ron "Sorry, I was just a bit slow. Didn't get hold of Dumbledore as they disapparated."

Ginny offered a much briefer hug then leaned against her brother. She gave a wicked smile and said "Getting all fat and lazy, Potter?

"Much as you, Gin." He shot back, with concern "I hear you've been sitting with your feet up."

She shrugged, modestly "I'd do it again. Y'know, even knowing."

"Thank you. Really Ginny. I mean it." He said, tears in his eyes "You too Ron. Maybe you didn't fight, but it wasn't for lack of trying. I'm sure you would've been there too if you could've Neville."

Nodding, he gave an almost worried look "Gran is right miffed. You'd better not leave me out next time. So? We heard the official story? What's the truth?"

"Great bunch, ain't they?" Harry looked at his Godfather, and sighed "Too smart for their own good sometimes. Well the only person I totally trust that's missing is Luna. Let's assume whatever was already in The Quibbler is the version that Dumbledore told your auntie, Sue. The only thing different is that …ahh…he wasn't using my wand. Not gonna sugarcoat it, I killed three or four people tonight. And right now, I hate myself for not even knowing for sure how many it was. Or who they were."

By pre-agreement all the teens deferred to Susan "Harry, I speak for all of us. Hermione and Luna too. You'd already fought a life or death battle against You-Know—"

"If Hermione was here she'd remind you fear of the name only creates fear of the thing itself." He interrupted "You scared of Pyjammas the Terror?"

Everyone chuckled a bit in spite of the rebuke. The Hufflepuff continued "Later for that, this is about you. After one life or death fight, you jumped right in and basically saved everyone trying to save you. We've all accepted that we'll end up in more than one fight like it before this is over. No! Quiet! You could turn your back on any or all of us and it wouldn't change a thing. The niece of Amelia Bones isn't going to be safe just because Harry Potter dumps her. The only son of Frank and Alice Longbottom isn't going to let his parents' sacrifice be dishonored. You think a mudblood like Hermione Granger is going to be safe if Death Eaters win? Sirius will follow you to hell and back, more likely stand in front of you. We're all going to follow your example. Train and study hard. Learn every dirty trick in the book, not just to counter, but to use them. Kill to survive. Die, if we must, to save one of us. Including you. Now, how can you fight that?"

"Pffffffffiiiiibbbbbbbiiiiiiiittttttt" came from Harry's flapping lips. Not a single face showed doubt or denial. "I should… oh… I don't know. I have to fight this fight, you-"

Neville blocked Susan and said "You weren't listening to your girlfriend. Which is bloody stupid in itself. I've been raised on stories of Potters and Longbottoms together for centuries. If I die outside of this group, it'll be your fault and I'll haunt you until you die and then follow you all around through eternity. That's a bloody promise."

"Bloody hell, Neville!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny added "What they said."


	25. Chapter 25:Year 4 pt11

[a/n]Just a wrapup chapter. Even Old Harry only has a brief comment about Fifth Year. The humor rating is about to drop, conversely the darkness rating will climb. There will be bloodshed.

 **Year 4 [pt11]**

Madam Pomfrey absolutely refused to release her most troublesome patient before the next morning. And truth be told, for once, Harry had no urge to pound sand around Black Lake. He had a brainful of what Susan Bones had said to him. Sirius had merely pointed and winked as they all departed. He wasn't sure what time Luna visited, but the Sun was gone and if Susan's speech was something, Luna's handful of words kept him up until his Diary glowed. Which was just seconds before the morning cock crowed. The scarred boy complained "You! On top of Luna? Not fair!"

 _The year is over. Just the awarding of the Goblet money. It's a nice piece of change, but won't affect your tax bracket. I couldn't take it over Cedric's body, so I let Fred and George convert it into what was still a growing conglomerate [BIGBIGBIGBIG BUSINESS] when I came back. Geniuses those two. Congratulations on kicking Dork Lard ass. You trained hard to win this moment. And deserved the laurels. If you didn't get Nagini, sorry, it's not over. You've bought yourself, and the Wizarding World, a little time. I can't tell you who won the House Cup this year. We didn't award it. All the banners were Hufflepuff and they were all black. Cedric died just for the crime of being in the way. Any outcome other than that is a major win in every way. Fifth Year will be no picnic, but I'm not burdening you with that just now. Celebrate the win, Harry. Snog your girlfriend. HEH if you don't have one, snog three or four HAHA! I am being Siriusly Serious._

Harry considered this passage as a whole. There was a hole in his heart, it was just about sixty feet long. And, objectively, the ugliest creature he'd ever seen. All that mattered was she was his friend. In his mind, a part was not opposed to trading Cedric for Sally. Helping the Weasley Twins, as Old Harry clearly expected, was tied up in feelings of betrayal, that later were forgiven. He'd think about that. House Cup? Well, last year he was essentially directly responsible for Hufflepuff winning over Gryffindor. Snogging? Well, snogging was snogging **Grin** Next year? Bah! The Old Man was right. Celebrate. But, everyone. EVERYONE! Would know about Sally.

Abcij

"Another year gone." Headmaster Dumbledore began his traditional end of year speech "And as per custom, it is time to award the Hogwarts House Cup. For our foreign friends, you have seen our professors awarding students points for their triumphs and taking points for a pupil's wrongs. The Cup is awarded to the House whose members have accumulated the most points. The banners above you symbolize Hufflepuff, who won last year. At times, I have awarded points to change the result during this speech. Today is not such an occasion. In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with 92 points. In third place we have Slytherin with 132 points. In second place we have Gryffindor with 292 points. Winning the House Cup this year is Ravenclaw with 297 points. Well done, Ravenclaw! Well done!"

Professor Flitwick led his House in throwing their hats in celebration.

As the applause died down he signaled for attention again, and announced "Once again a well done to Ravenclaw. This year has been a departure from the norms. In keeping with that, I yield the floor to Mr. Harry Potter. He and I have discussed this at great length and fully agree that the truth needs to be told. This year was not as it seemed. Know that what he says is as if I were speaking as well. Thank you."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry walked up in the company of Luna Lovegood "This is my press agent and cub reporter with _The Quibbler_. I learned that the entire TriWizard Tournament was a setup by Voldemort… don't be scared of the name! And don't dignify a murdering piece of garbage with a Lordship! … To use me in a Dark and vile ritual to resurrect himself. I learned of the plot that turned the Goblet of Fire into a portkey. I took it on myself, and I have been lectured to quite a bit on being reckless."

The captivated audience all chuckled at that.

Harry rolled his eyes and complained "Yeah yeah yeah. Let's not bother with names. Take too long, back to it. I told my girlfriend right before entering the Maze. Then stunned her. She's still a bit miffed it that. I've been training all my life, no one in Hogwarts that hasn't seen me. I had to get to the Goblet first, if any of my competitors did they would have been killed on sight. Yes, reckless, I know."

"And a stinking cheat! Fraud!" shouted Draco Malfoy so loudly it echoed for almost a minute.

Harry laughed wickedly "You'll have to forgive Draco. His betting pool has put him on the hook for around 35 million Galleons. Quiet Draco! _Silencio_!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore complained in a long-suffering tone.

Harry rolled his eyes "I'd never get through this with his whining. I was stunned by Peter Pettigrew, who sliced open my arm for the first ingredient. Lucky for me Sally, or as we first learned, the Horror within Slytherin's Chamber… came through just then. She knocked over the large cauldron Pettigrew was using and killed him."

"Peter Pettigrew was an Order of Merlin hero!" Blaise Zabini yelled.

Harry was shocked at a friend, he thought, turning on him "Well, everyone's entitled to an opinion. Mine is that he was a traitor and murderer. Sally bit the bastard in half and he died trying to put his fat belly together. Good riddance to the Death Eater!"

"Calm, Harry." Dumbledore offered, quietly "Stick to what we talked about."

He nodded, took several breaths, and continued "Right. Voldemort…again! With the flinching!...Was now a possessing a little kid, like with Quirrell…creating a homunculus. My basilisk friend used her tail like a sword and pinned him to a wall. It was all but over when a bunch of witches and wizards in silvery masks and black robes apparated in and attack us. Sally charged them, killed a few, but herself was killed by the Death Eaters."

"Bloody monster!" shouted Blaise in a blind fury, he drew his wand which was glowing green.

Harry reacted defensively, banishing the Headmaster's lectern into the path of the Killing Curse. Shards of wood exploded everywhere. The real Mad-Eye Moody, who was quite put out at sitting in a box for over half a year, struck down the would-be killer with his own " _Avada Kedavra_!"

"Think we can finish up this speech?" Harry swept the audience with a callous glare "Acting on my girlfriend, Susan's, warning five heroes came to help me. I was alone against Voldemort and about twenty of his branded slaves. Albus Dumbledore led Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley. Some of the cowards ran off, we captured five and killed six. None of us came away uninjured."

Long quieted by her lack of ability to create scandal, Rita Skeeter had to stir up trouble "Dead witches and wizards, Mr. Potter, what would you say to their families? These were someone's wife, someone's son, someone's father."

"Luna, might I answer this interloper's question?" Harry asked of his press agent.

The blonde Gryffindor smiled and airily answered "Well, as long as I get primary credit. Of course."

"I'll be brutally honest, Ms. Skeeter." He turned back to the audience "There's only one death I'll cry over. And, no, not Zabini there. No, Rita, I'll only cry for Sally, my basilisk friend. Over the last couple years, she was the only one I could talk to about some things. So wise. Really such a gentle soul. She did things to further the death of Voldemort that I can't explain yet. I am selling her remains through Gringotts. Legally, it's my right. And I plan to use the funds they collect in this vendetta. How? Well that depends how much, but I can only hope Sally would approve of what I do. I am willing to bring anyone interested into the Chamber of Secrets. I want to say a few words there."

There was utter silence after that, Rita finally recovered her power of speech, at first stammering "Wh-wh-what y-y-you're saying is that you care more for an animal, th-th-than a p-p-person?"

"Everyone calls me The-Boy-Who-Lived, Rita." He answered "Why? Because my parents sacrificed themselves for their infant son. Call me Pyjammas The Terror. I like that."

She looked offended "Let me repeat my question do you care more for an animal, than a person?"

"When it comes to people trying to murder me…yes." Answered Harry.

Rita rolled her eyes and spoke as if to a misbehaving child "Let me repeat my question do you care more for an animal, than a person?"

"Let me repeat my answer." Harry used her exact same insulting tone "When it comes to people trying to murder me…yes."

There was a rather lengthy staring contest before the reporter huffed and spoke no more.

Abcij

"Come on people." Harry complained to the crowd "Nothing down here to bite. Well, not any more. I was last here before the Third Task. What about you and your yellow friends Ceddy? I got a brave Puff up here with me."

Cedric Diggory spent a week in a Ministry holding cell and was questioned extensively. He was cleared of all charges, not just released to compete in the Tournament. Completely cleared. And he was robbed of even a fair chance. "Nasty little sod, aren't you?"

"Can't beat me at Quidditch." Harry taunted the taller boy "Too bad the Goblet didn't declare me Hogwarts champion. Wanna fight? Muggle? Magical? Go for it."

Dumbledore pushed between the posturing youths and said "Harry, please, we're all fascinated by the tale of the Chamber. Let us proceed."

"Please, let it go." Susan squeezed his hand "It's hard for me when my boyfriend hates my House."

Harry couldn't stand up to that "Alright. I hope everyone enjoyed the slide. Seems Lord Slytherin had quite the quirky sense of humor. You can call this the ante-chamber. There's a round door, locked with snake tumblers just up ahead, it opens to Parseltongue of course. Then we're in the main chamber. There's a bunch of large snake statues and a whole wall carving of Salazar himself. This way."

"I really think he's enjoying this whole thing." Remus whispered an aside to Sirius.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek "No matter what we think of Sally. Sheesh! Setting all this up has worked for him."

"You think we're looking at the next Care of Magical Creatures' professor?" Remus bounced on his toes.

Sirius frowned "Hagrid apparently forgave Harry for his dragonicide. Harry, on the other hand." The pair exchanged disappointed looks.

"So, here we are everyone." Said Harry "This is where all that Heir of Slytherin stuff began and ended. Sally was never meant to be a murderer. Voldemort being a direct descendant of Slytherin and a Parseltongue set her on 'the unworthy' as he called them. Sally told me everyone in this castle is worthy. That all of the Founders would wonder at the emptiness of their castle and how backwards we seem. Why don't we know more about magic than the Founders?"

Snape looked offended, in fact few looked pleased "How dare you Potter?" he snarled.

"I didn't dare." Harry answered coolly "Sally told me the classrooms used to all be full. The castle is more than half empty. She told me boys and girls used to fill the Great Hall three or four different times for each meal. Sally said not one of us is as strong as she remembers any of the first students being. Why?"

"The Founders were the greatest-" Snape began.

And Harry finished "Wizards and Witches of the age. My Mum was the smartest witch of her age. Some people say the same of Hermione. History, muggle history, teaches that Rome was the greatest empire of ancient times. Even poor muggles live better than Roman Emperors. A letter would take a month to cross the Empire. Post can do that in a day. A muggle can talk on a phone just like we are now and be on the other side of the world. I'm saying muggles have advanced since the Founders lived. Why haven't we?"

"What you say, we will consider." Said Dumbledore.

Harry stopped preaching "Sally was my friend. She died saving my life. Excuse me please, I want to say goodbye in Parseltongue."

To the fascination of all, Harry hissed for a couple minutes. Ginny's face took on a look of shock, she could understand some but not all of what Harry was saying. She hid the expression and assumed the same look as the rest. When Harry happened to say the password for opening the mouth of the statue, she was the only one in position to notice. After he'd said his piece, Harry thanked everyone for their interest. Ginny pretended interest and hissed the close mouth password. As the Chamber emptied out, she intentionally lingered, even earning the mild irritation of Susan when she took his arm. Standing as close as anyone could to the statue she hissed in broken Parseltongue. No one except Harry would think it was her. After he looked at her in alarm and understanding, they worked to rush everyone out without looking like they were.

"Ok Harry, what's up?" asked Sirius when just a special few remained.

He was glaring at the Potion Master "After Snivilus leaves."

"Arrogant brat." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore said "You would be wise, Harry, to listen to Professor Snape in any matter that involves his House's founder."

"Always wondered about that, Albus." Remus put in "Aurora is as much a Slytherin as Severus. And senior in tenure. Why is she not head of Slytherin?"

Snape growled "Werewolves are a disgrace to the Wizarding World. As for you, Potter, no more pet to bully your betters with. Your little world will be very different next year."

"I haven't met my better, Snivilus." Harry had fought, and now killed in real combat. The last of Snape's ability to intimidate was gone. "I'd take you out myself, but Myrtle loves to deal with intruders MYRTLE!"

The teenage Ravenclaw ghost appeared "Hiya Harry." She cuddled up and hissed at Susan.

"Myrtle, this is Snivilus." Harry pointed between the two "Myrtle, Snivilus won't leave after I told him to go. Think you can convince him?"

The ghost tittered happily and said "For a kiss Hawwy?"

"Oh. Alright." He answered, "but just because my girlfriend is here too."

With her prize received, Myrtle delightedly went to work tormenting the Potion Master. She blissfully ignored Dumbledore's protests and Snape was soon driven away.

"Now we can proceed." Said Harry with a smirk "During my speech I accidently hit the password to open the statue where Sally came out of. Ginny noticed because she can partially speak Parseltongue. Sally's last words to me were go behind the statue."

Dumbledore said "Then I suggest you do so. However, slowly, carefully, and with us backing you up. With wands drawn. Ladies and gentlemen."

"I don't much care for this, Albus." Sirius complained "No, I don't care for it at all."

Harry grinned "Thanks Sirius. I mean that. But if Sally told me to do it, then it's safe." He climbed around the statue, followed by Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny jumped in next, Susan forced her way on, then Remus. Lifting himself up and into the mouth the first thing he did was cast " _Lumos_!"

"Get in there already." Sirius complained, nudging the Headmaster impatiently.

Harry's voice echoed from inside "Yaahhh! No, it's alright. Just a little slippery."

"A little creepy if you ask me." Said Susan "Almost like he's talking. Slytherin I mean. What's it like in there?"

Harry grunted with the effort of pulling Dumbledore in then replied "Well, a thousand years worth of snake, to be honest. But…see I'm fine Sirius…come on everyone light up."

"Is there enough room?" Susan wanted to know.

Harry laughed at her as he pulled her in "A sixty foot snake hung out in here for a thousand years. Books everywhere."

"If I may, Harry?" cautioned Dumbledore, he waved his wand several times, then gently pulled the nearest book off the nearest shelf.

Harry tugged on the old man's hand. And started reading.

"Boy, Hermione's gonna be pissed!" exclaimed Ginny, giggling madly. No one else recognized the alien language.

Harry only saw English, but he got it "Printed in Parseltongue isn't it? Oh, she's not going to be pissed. She's going to hate me. Heeheeheeheehee." Positively gleeful.

"I don't get it." Said Susan.

Sirius put an arm over her shoulder and pointed out "What, my dear, is the most important thing to ANY bookworm?"

"Books obviously." She answered "Though Harry is learning the value of snogging."

"Stuff it Sue." Harry groaned and poked her in the side. "Well, assuming I live through this war. I've got my career. Haha. Books on Parselmagic."

Susan and Ginny complained almost simultaneously "Of course you'll win, Harry. Don't say things like that."

"Hermione is going to be so proud." Sirius barely stifled a laugh "Her ickle brother, an author."

Susan, of course, was quite alright with Hermione being referred to as her boyfriend's sister.

Abcij

The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was uniquely pleasant for Harry. For much of it, either Susan's head was in his lap or his was in hers. Either way they spent a lot of time counting each other's teeth. Harry declared Susan the winner of the tongue wrestling match. Neville looked at Ron and gagged.

"Ahem!" the compartment door burst open.

A disgruntled Harry pulled away from his girlfriend's lips "Hello, Draco. Vince. Greg. What's on your brain cell?"

"You cheated Potter!" the leader snarled.

Neville pointed out "Did anyone ever see a tournament rule book?"

"Harry killed the dragon, set a new second task record and third as well." Ron added "It was in Rowling's Book of World Sports Records."

Neville held up a thumb "Ron has been expanding his interests. There are other sports besides Quiddtch." Harry giggled.

"Stupid squib. Nevertheless." Draco continued "Father has said I must honor my debts. After expenses I managed a take of just over five million Galleons. I'll be depositing that in your Gringotts account." Everyone could see the utter disgust with which he made that statement.

Harry rolled his head in Susan's lap and looked lazily at his nemesis, he said "Interesting. Neville? Hey mate, can you go get Luna for me, please? She sorta helps me with stuff like this."

"Stuff like this?" Draco was offended "You realize we're talking about a substantial amount of money here?"

Harry gave a negligent shrug "That's why I have advisers, to help me deal with the important decisions. Ahh…Luna, dear… thanks mate… young Mr. Malfoy has an important business transaction to discuss." He went back to important work ***Snogging***

"Yessir." Luna snapped and turned her lunaest look to "How can I help you Draco?"

Goyle asked "Should I mess up the little freak?" Crabbe cracked his knuckles.

Ron and Neville both had their wands out. Harry gave a displeased groan and went to sit up. Susan pushed him down into her lap.

"I plan on depositing something over five million Galleons into Potter's Gringotts vault." Draco repeated his explanation.

Luna nodded "Well, thank you sir." And seemed to zone out.

"Well, that's it then. I'll take the pool ticket and consider the bet paid off." Said Draco, preparing to leave.

Luna's eyes bugged as she gazed at him "Well, sure, Harry can accept that as a downpayment. That would leave House Malfoy owing House Potter around 25 million Galleons."

"You little freak!" Draco snarled at her.

Harry, Neville and Ron moved as one. Crabbe and Goyle were petrified, immobile on the floor. Harry's wand was between Draco's eyes "How many spells do you know would kill at this range?" asked Harry, casually.

"You wouldn't dare! My father-!" Draco blustered all the while licking his lips.

Harry pressed his wand harder and harder into the very minimal flesh of his forehead as he screamed. Then suddenly twirled his wand and folded himself back in his girlfriend's lap. He waved a hand dismissively and said "You may go. Take that with you. Luna? Thank you very much. Would you like to return to your compartment or stay here?"

"Well, these boys are not attached." She commented, wriggling up Neville's lap and kissing him. Ron started to get up to leave, but Luna slid her leg up his chest then sensuously across his face.

Harry, hearing moaning, looked over and almost swallowed Susan's tongue. She slapped his shoulder and started giggling. "How am I supposed to snog if you giggle!" Harry complained.

Abcij

"Ginevra, come away from that Potter brat!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, who was waving her hands furiously. Arthur Weasley was bringing up the rear unable to quite catch his wife. Harry had his left arm around Susan's waist and Molly Weasley's daughter on his right arm. Six days after the Battle of Little Hangleton, as the papers dubbed it, no witch would need help walking. Ginny didn't even have a slight limp.

Arthur glared at his wife and shook Harry's hand "I know there's more to the story than the papers have been told. I thank you for whatever you did to protect my daughter."

"Arthur!" Molly slapped him on the arm "Get away from him!"

That was when Sirius walked up. Of course he'd been on the train the whole time. He wouldn't disrupt Harry's snogging. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Weasley? This is LORD Black asking. Hmmm?" He took Ginny's hand and kissed it "I would like to thank you for assisting me and my reckless Godson."

"My pleasure, Lord Black" she, and to his look smiled "Sorry…siriusly…sorry. Oops! Hehe. Harry saved my soul, I was glad to follow him wherever he needed me to be. And before you go there, Harry, for the nine hundred and ninety fourth time my foot is fine. See you later." She kissed his cheek.

Susan had mixed feelings about this Gryffindor, almost as much as the Gryffindor Harry insisted on seeing this summer. But she smiled, hugged her and air-kissed her cheek "Think we can have a quiet year, next year?" she quipped.

"Let's put a pile of money on that and buy a bit of quiet." The younger redhead laughed. "Now, Beat it. The three of you. We're just going to wait for Ron and the twins."

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand, ignored Mrs. Weasley and whispered in Ginny's ear for a moment. They went to look for Madam Bones.

"Mother!" Ginny snapped as soon as the threesome were out of earshot "You and me are going to have a major argument when we get home! That was me until your sodding howler arrived!"

Molly brought out her index finger and waggled it "Watch your tone with me young lady! You might find yourself grounded."

"Hmpf! Grounded. Try having a few _crucios_ thrown your way." She wasn't the least worried.

Just then, Molly Weasley had a shock that reached Sirius' canine enhanced ears "I believe your friend's mother just saw Neville, Luna and Ron. Ahhooo."

Abcij

A less than conventional motorcycle sped off a highway, turned at the next overpass and zipped along. Turned three streets later and pulled up to a large house with no sidewalk beside it. "Good thing it's Saturday." The younger wizard quipped "No traffic on the expressway. Would've caused a jam."

"What's jelly got to do with it?" asked the older wizard, roguishly.

The younger rolled his eyes "You didn't take Muggle Studies."

"Of course not." Sirius answered "Only Muggles I wanted to know about in school wore skirts that stopped at the knee."

Harry snorted "Perv!"

"HEY! Ellen was twenty." he protested.

Harry didn't look up "Patti is nineteen."

"And a half!" Sirius added.

Harry paused at the top of the steps "Who's next Eloise Midgen?"

"Don't know her. Not a page?" Sirius queried.

Harry sighed "No. Gryffindor. Second Year."

Sirius opted to pass on that and rang the doorbell like a good Muggle. "See."

"What are you doing here?" Michelle Granger glared at the visitors "Last year you nearly kill my daughter yourself. This year she was tortured under that sick-"

The Marauder sighed "And you should blame the Death Eaters who did it. Not the boy who saved her. I am all too well aware of the spell that was used. Our hospital has half a dozen people STILL suffering from its effects nearly twenty years later. One couple has a son, just Harry's age. He doesn't remember his parents any more than Harry does."

"And what do you want here?" Ian Granger stepped in front of his wife, hand in a pocket.

Harry touched his Godfather's hand "I can tell what's in your pocket." Harry said, tonelessly "I can guarantee nothing will happen if you pull it other than you'll wake up in a few hours needing a Tylenol. Hello Hermione."

"I saw combat. I killed. I watched friends die in Ireland." Her father said.

Harry nodded, his gaze didn't waver as he replied "I believe you. I can see it. I prevented all my friends dying last week. I'll probably do it again. Or maybe Hermione will save my life next time."

"You hurt my daughter!" Mrs. Granger put in.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the husband "No. You did. We're friends again in spite of the hurt you caused. Now we can come in the front door as invited guests or me and my Godfather enter through your daughter's window."

"You can't use magic outside that school of yours!" Ian gloated.

Sirius shocked them by turning into a dog. Right on their porch. _Woof_! He simply got in between their legs and became human again behind a delighted Hermione. He casually pointed out "There are certain loopholes."

"I could call the authorities." Ian threatened.

Sirius nodded and grinned evilly "You could. In Seventh Year, students learn about _Obliviate_. Every young wizard and witch needs it. Nothing harmful. Needed for our security. Just think of it as a memory delete. Do you really think Hermione would want to see Harry if he wasn't her friend?"

"I am really starting to hate magic." Michelle growled.

That startled Harry into protection mode "If they ever hit you, starve you-"

"No Harry, they would never." Hermione declared "I promise. But I thank you for the thought."

Sirius claimed center stage "Look. You're a typical Muggle family, which means you send your child away every September and they come back, tell you all these things and SHOW nothing. Just like my favorite Muggleborn family, the Evans" he winked at Harry. And he told and showed "Our first Transfiguration lesson is turning a toothpick into a pin. Ah! A pincushion. How about the reverse? A simple healing spell. Ouch! See? Not even a mark. Madam Pomfrey is for worse things like broken limbs, magical diseases and reversing curses. Harry knock over that glass. _Reparo_! This year, our Minister of Magic spoke to a crowd of a hundred thousand just by touching his wand to his neck. And there was a Muggle campground not a mile away that didn't see a thing. A young cousin of mine can make herself look male or female at will, change hair color. You saw my dog, Harry's father was a stag, the Transfiguration teacher is a cat. We don't get cancer, high blood pressure or diabetes. Hermione will likely live twice as long as you."

"But she could get killed while she's walking down that Alley of yours." Michelle pointed out, angrily.

Hermione had had this talk already "What's to stop me stepping off a curb and being hit by a double-decker bus?"

"Or the triple decker Knight Bus?" added Harry.

Sirius frowned at him "Not helping. My family thinks magicals are better than muggles. Thanks to Harry's mother I learned that while we're different…well, that's it…different. Is there bad people? Absolutely. A woman who is as close by blood to me as Harry is tortured one of my best friends and his wife to insanity. Led by a wizard who killed hundreds of people just because they didn't want his extreme version of Purebloodism."

"And you would have me hand over my daughter to such people?" asked Ian.

This is where Harry put in "Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Mao, Hirohito, the Islamic invasions of India a thousand years ago. Sorry my Muggle history lessons ended at ten and I was never allowed to outperform my idiot cousin."

"Is it true there is a spell that Kills? One that actually tortures?" asked Michelle.

Sirius nodded "Consider it the wizard equivalent of what's in your husband's pocket. It's why Harry's so famous in our world. It's classed Unforgivable, it can't be defended against and you go to Azkaban, where I spent ten years, for life. Harry's the only person EVER to have survived it. What hit Hermione is the Cruciatus Curse, same thing classed Unforgivable, can't be defended against, one way trip to Azkaban."

"So the people… if they're ever caught…" both Grangers asked.

Harry shook his head "No. They'll never be tried. They're dead."

"Harry, you didn't." Hermione looked appalled "No. Even the _Quibbler_ doesn't say that."

He nodded "Officially, Dumbledore admitted to Madam Bones that he did."

"Bones, is the name of your current girlfriend?" Michelle half-asked.

Hermione waved off her mother "You didn't answer my question, Harry."

"Yes...he did, sweetheart." Ian answered grimly.

Hermione gulped down tears "Why? How many?"

"For everyone." He answered "You, Sally, Remus, Ginny, even Dumbledore. It was my fight."

Hermione asked "If Sally was there why did we … I mean you… Shouldn't she have just swept them all away?"

"I guess your memory's a little hazy." Harry shook his head sadly "They killed her."

She walked over to where he was sitting and hugged him "I'm sorry Harry."

"We are too," offered the Grangers "One person? Could've won it alone?"

Sirius answered "Sally was named for Salazar Slytherin. One of Hogwarts' Founders. She was a basilisk, a sixty foot snake. But just as meaningful to Harry as Hedwig. And they could talk to each other."

"I think of her as my personal Yoda." He said sadly, then he got a sneaky expression "And before I forget, I have a present for you." Sirius didn't bother hiding a grin.

Hermione opened it curiously and was deeply surprised when it was a book. The look became a confused one when she leafed through it "Thank you Harry, but ahh…I can't read it."

"As plain as good old Queen's English to me Mione." He chuckled. Then he waved his hand and apologized "Couldn't help it. This is the translation of the first chapter, I didn't have time to do more. The book is written in Parselese. Sally's last words told me to get behind Salazar's statue. There is a whole library back there. Whole shelves of books on snake magic. Hundreds of them back there. I'm going to look through them for anything that'll help defeat Voldemort and once it's over I'll have a whole wall in bookstores::Translated by Harry Potter."

There absolutely were events that Old Harry knew he would be changing by forewarning his young self. He even foretold that his Diary might talk itself out of a job. Could he, for instance, have foreseen Pettigrew's escape from Azkaban? He certainly predicted much of Hogwarts turning on the boy, but not the violence of the Hufflepuffs. And, while Cedric is still alive, he is not a friend. A basilisk befriending the boy? Her death leading to this new treasure trove? Would the original Harry Potter have thought to make such an insane bet on himself during the tournament? These were just a few of the things going through Harry's mind as Sirius drove the motorcycle down Hermione's street. He roared with laughter at the shocked expressions of Ian and Michelle Granger as he waved to them from almost a hundred feet above. What could Fifth Year bring?


	26. Chapter 26:Year 5 pt1

[a/n]Time to draw some blood.

 **Year 5 [pt1]**

 _Much of the pre-Year drama of my timeline won't apply. Hermione and Ron won't have a reason to ignore your letters as you should be mostly independent of Dumbledore. There won't be a Dementor attack on you at Privet Dr. therefore you won't be charged with breaking the Statute of Secrecy. For your own information read the Reasonable Restriction for the Use of Underaged Magic. You should never have a problem with self-defensive magical use. Grimmauld and your tent cannot be monitored by the Ministry. More on the Minister, Fudge is out for Fudge. He denied Voldemort's return because it would damage his reputation. He cannot be trusted. Write off those bribes you used as gone money. Getting Sirius free is all you'll get out of it._

 _Even if Voldemort didn't return with the TriWizard, he will not stop trying until he succeeds somehow, and when he does the number one target will be you. Number two targets, just barely, will be anyone and everyone who is your friend. Someone of your friends probably needs to kick your teenaged ass into believing it. Voldemort has too many slaves, you cannot fight them all. You need the help of friends. Dumbledore means well, in this, but if you are fighting someone trying to kill you or your friends, stunning them is useless. KILL without regret and without mercy._

 _Last up, it's time to tell you about Snape. I eventually bought into him as a hero. Even to the point of naming a son 'Albus Severus' What was I, nuts? Snape actively hates me/you because we're the spitting image of James Potter. I quoted the prophecy to you already. Over the summer, you'd best be served by destroying it in the Department of Mysteries. Yes, it's illegal. So what? Back to Snape, he overheard part of the prophecy when Trelawney was giving it to Dumbledore. Snape told that part of the prophecy to Voldemort. On the condition that he not kill Mum. I know this from Snape's own extracted memories. I didn't view them until many years later. Snape's Patronus was a Doe. Do you understand? He was obsessed with Mum and Dad 'stole' her from him. I have seen his memory of Snape calling Mum a Mudblood, when all she was doing was defending Snape from the Marauders. When Voldemort went after us, Snape ran to Dumbledore, betraying Voldemort, to save Mum. Not Dad, not you, ONLY Mum. I don't know if you've been friendly with him or not. Snape is a coward and a traitor, to everyone but himself. I don't know if Snape is a true Death Eater or not, he does have the Dark Mark. But, frankly it doesn't matter. Don't do this yourself. Involve Remus and Sirius. He is as guilty of killing Mum and Dad as Voldemort. I'm telling you now because you needed to learn magic, your place in the world and have your own earned reputation before having a chance to get any justice. I'd kill him myself, but I'm ancient. You're 14._

Harry would later be grateful that he read this passage alone, in his tent. He raged, releasing his adrenaline in bouts of physical activity. He gave up counting his situps and pushups. And the number of times he ran back and forth to Hogsmeade. He collapsed on his bed there, and when he woke, he exercised himself to collapse several more times over the next three days.

"Harry! You're back!" Sirius welcomed him to Grimmauld place with hard embrace. "I've had a dozen fire calls from Susan, almost as many from Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Need I go on?"

The teen sighed "No, I'm sorry. Really. You know I'm really uncomfortable telling you about my Diary and the source. I just learned something from it that temporarily sent me over the edge. I'm just pissed at everyone just now."

"You want to tell me what it is?" asked Sirius.

He nodded "Yeah, but no point in saying it over and over again."

Abcij

"Yes Madam Bones, you have the God given right to give me an earful in loco patris, but not today." Harry grumbled "But, yes I do want to explain why I dropped out of sight for a couple days. We'll start in a minute I promise. Ahh, last ones are here. Let's all go into the sitting room. Kreacher? Dobby? Are there seats for everyone? Refreshments? Coffee? Tea? Coke? Graham Crackers? Cookies? Pastries?"

The two elves appeared and nodded.

Hermione complained "Two House Elves? Harry. I thought we discussed this."

"My dear friend." Harry glared at her "We don't have two, we have three. I am going to give you a book on House Elves. Read it and come back to me. For now… please… shut up."

The Weasley youngsters, all present, hid laughs. Sirius leaned over her and whispered "Let it be. This is far more important."

"Thank you all for coming." Harry looked around the packed room "You're all here because I'm sure you'll give me an honest opinion about a deadly serious matter."

Only for an instant did a few people smile at the pun. The teen's expression precluded humor. Mrs. Weasley wanted to know "Why is Professor Dumbledore absent?"

"Because this matter doesn't involve him. And I frankly already know his answer in this matter." He answered.

She folded her arms across her chest "Well, then you know what my opinion will be."

"I have a specific condition here, that all of you promise not to discuss the matter with Professor Dumbledore, or anyone else outside this room, until I say so." Said Harry.

The Lovegoods nodded to each other, Luna answered "Yes Harry."

"Certainly." Sirius agreed.

Augusta Longbottom answered "We are particularly committed to friendship with the Potters. I only ask that any advice offered NOT be testified to in the event an illegal act is decided upon."

"A worthwhile suggestion." Said Sirius "I suggest we go beyond what Harry just said. Harry, an Unbreakable Oath will make it literally impossible for anyone taking it to break without losing their powers."

Molly Weasley shook her head "I will hide nothing from Professor Dumbledore. In fact, as soon as I leave I will go right to him. Come children."

"Mother, I would remind you I am legally an adult." Said Percy "I will swear such an oath to protect both myself and anyone else present. Harry has particularly selected this group of people who are not simple yes-men."

She huffed at her son "Well, the rest of you then."

"If they don't want to leave they won't." Harry shoved the doors shut and stood in front of it.

Ginny shook her head "You already grounded me for the summer, Mother. Go."

" _Obliviate_!" Harry cast. "You'll just remember dropping everyone off for some Quidditch."

Ron's eyebrows shot up "That's a MADAM level spell."

"It is." Acknowledged Harry "And I've studied spells over that as well. All I changed was the last hour or so. Remus, you can probably express Dumbledore's opinion, if you choose." After that, oaths were made and accepted.

Susan, with a smirk, offered "This is really bigger than Auntie's right to play Dad?"

"I've had help since before First Year. Take for example, the trick to tell the Twins apart. Knowing about Ginny's Diary. Sirius' innocence. The fake Moody, etc." Harry announced to varying degrees of surprise "My source has never been wrong. He somehow knows me better than I know myself. He just dropped something on me that is …well… I couldn't trust Dumbledore anyway. Everyone here knows his trust Severus line?"

Susan looked at Amelia and said "I've seen it myself Auntie. If you doubt it, pull some of those appeals Harry made against Snape's punishments."

"This can't be ignored and it can't be put off." Harry said "I can't offer any physical evidence and only two witnesses can prove what I'm about to say. That's Voldemort and Dumbledore. Snape told Voldemort a prophecy about the killer of the Dark Lord in exchange for getting my Mother. Nev, at the time, the prophecy was less sure. All it said was Born as the seventh month dies. This could've been about you. But, anyway, Voldemort killed Mum and Dad. And his followers LeStrange and Dolohov _Crucioed_ Neville's parents. Pettigrew gave up my parents' safe house. But Snape gave him the reason to go after us."

Sirius didn't even blink before drawing his wand and saying "Let's kill him. Now."

"I have no problem with that." Said Neville, coldly.

Remus said "Albus would, actually already did, vouch for Severus. That he provided useful information that saved lives and contributed to Voldemort's downfall."

"Sure he did." Sneered Harry "Like just the reason to cast a Killing Curse at a baby whose mother died to protect him. Go on Mr. Granger."

Ian Granger asked "Is this the same man who calls my daughter a know-it-all-mudblood?"

"Yes, Daddy, but he doesn't deserve to die for that." Answered the still shaky girl.

Kreacher added "Kreacher liked dropping Greasy in Thames." Eliciting laughter.

"As contemptable as I find the man, he is entitled to a trial." Said Amelia.

Remus nodded, Sirius glared "Like the one I got?"

"With the only two witnesses not likely to help?" asked Harry.

Amelia wondered "I don't suppose your source would come forward. We don't even know who he or she is."

"Bloody! I just thought like Dumbledore." Harry suddenly complained "I can only tell you a few things about him. I met him once. He was very old. Long scraggly white hair. He gave me a package with a few magical goodies in it, and a book he occasionally puts messages in."

Ginny jumped up and glared "A Diary!"

"Even Dumbledore acknowledged there was nothing dangerous about it." Said Harry "Remus and Sirius were both there. This old wizard told me he used to help the Old Crowd. You know what that means Madam Bones? And that he owed my parents a favor. The only other person I know he met was Professor Hagrid, they acted friendly enough."

Amelia asked "So who is this man? Why won't he help in person?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you." Admitted Harry with a sigh "But like I told Sirius, when anything comes out of this book, it's true. And, I've never seen a passage like this, except for the very first letter the old man gave me. He knows Snape is guilty. I can allow you, any of you, to read what I read." He closed his eyes for a moment and the paragraph detailing the Potion Master's actions leading up to Voldemort's fall appeared. And was read.

Ginny noticed "Harry, the magic on this doesn't feel anything like Tom. Except once. After that he felt all possessive."

"Well perfect." Madam Bones snarked "I'm going to jail a respectable Potion Master on the word of a book, just because it's trusted by a 14 year old witch and a 15 year old wizard, Oh and did I mention he has the absolute faith of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class and Head muckety-muck of the whole bloody planet?"

Susan giggled childishly "Auntie Ami said bad word!"

"Aunti pank ickle Suzy." The highest ranking magical present retorted.

Susan blushed violently, then smirked. She slid herself onto her boyfriend's lap, stuck her butt in the air and baby-talked "Dat's Hawwy's yob."

Harry's hands twitched then he tucked them behind his head and left them there. His mind had an image of his girlfriend in a very short skirt that refused to be suppressed. When she rocked a bit, he instinctively grabbed her jeans encased buns to prevent her from falling.

"Harry Potter boy hero!" Ginny declared raucously, jealous wish engraving itself on her retinas.

Ron smiled "Well, not my sister being pawed." Then gulped at the expression on her aunt's face.

"OFFICIALLY!" said Amelia, studiously ignoring her niece's antics "The DLME can't investigate this. And, of course, a murder would have to receive the most rigorous and detailed examination by top aurors."

Sirius suddenly clicked his heels and bowed to her "Madam Bones, if you would, thank you for bringing your niece for a uhhmm playdate. I'll send her home around midnight?"

"Eleven." She countered imperiously "And not a minute later. And I will be checking her for fingerprints!"

Susan offered, very loudly "I won't do anything you wouldn't!"

"Work now, play later." Neville decided.

Harry wasn't groping Susan when he slid his hands over her hips and down her legs! He was only getting her into a stable position on his lap! Honest! He asked calmly "So? Is there a plan?"

"Someone looks a little flushed." Xeno Lovegood observed, amusedly, after all, his Moonbeam was still pure. He didn't see the other two young wizards grinning at her.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Yes Harry we figured everything out while you were scooping Susan off the floor."

"The first question would be exactly what are we doing to do?" asked Luna.

Remus wanted to know "Are we actually contemplating murder?"

"There'd be a certain irony in locking him up with you on a full Moon, Remus." Sirius grinned nastily.

Harry shook his head "Exactly how do you lure someone to the Shrieking Shack?"

"A werewolf inside a school is not an option." Madam Longbottom objected.

It is rare that a teenage boy can concentrate on anything other than a teenage girl in his lap. But Harry argued "No offense, Hermione, but no, killing someone isn't a valid answer for namecalling. That might deserve some very nasty pranking. But, so far, let's see only one person, besides Sirius has paid for my parents' murders."

"The method of his death is something I have a problem with." Mr. Lovegood put in.

Harry looked at the man and grumbled "It was him or me. Oh, and a resurrected Voldemort, too."

"Be that as it may." He continued "I am utterly opposed to the death penalty in any way. Neither myself nor my daughter will participate in the planning or carrying out of such an act without the legal authority to do so. Which this group does not have. Come Moonbeam."

Luna took her father's hand and began leaving. She paused to squeeze Harry's shoulder and say "Well, perhaps not in this. Good night Harry Potter."

"Well, I still agree and so does Auntie." Said Susan "Snape needs to die."

Harry bug-eyed her "Sue! Really? I thought … she left… like Luna. That really bothers me."

"Really, Harry." Answered Susan with an impressive dose of ruthlessness "Auntie didn't leave because she disagrees. She left so she wouldn't know what to look for in any crime scene. And, any evidence she DOES sleuth out, can be …ahh… misinterpreted."

Abcij

Albus Dumbledore was deeply surprised to receive a missive from Harry Potter. Even if it was brief and rather perfunctory.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _Sirius and I need to discuss some important matters of my ongoing educational career at Hogwarts. Please come to our home Friday at 7PM. A word of warning, while Professor McGonagall would not be unwelcome, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES will Snape be. Am I clear? DO NOT BRING HIM!_

 _Thank you_

 _Harry Potter_

Severus was vital to his operations. He would, of course, bring his Potion Master in on whatever the pair wanted to discuss. And, to keep the spy's cover, tell him to inform the Wraith or Homunculus Voldemort. Whatever the current case may be.

Abcij

"Good evening Professor." Said Harry as he opened the door. He looked behind the old wizard and noted "No Snape, I see. Thank you."

The Headmaster nodded "I am old and set in my ways, Harry. But I can occasionally learn from my mistakes. May I ask where is your Godfather?"

"Loo, I think." The teen answered "I see we're on a first name basis, Albus. Where is Snape tonight?"

The old wizard shrugged "Be that as it may. Do you have any objection to beginning? Students may consider summer a vacation, however teachers are frequently busier now than during the school year. PROFESSOR Snape is at Hogwarts as are several other staff members."

"I see. Well, good. By all means, to business." Said Harry politely "And, by the way, one of my most successful self-improvement jobs this year has been Occlumency. I've also been helping my friends get their minds secure. Sirius can't get in anymore. I can keep Madam Bones out most of the time. You could probably still break in, but you could never make me forget. That means-"

Dumbledore understood, this topic was not about school, it was a warning. He withdrew the tendril of his mind before it did more than scrape the boy's outer defenses "I should like to have Professor Snape test your talent there."

"I would like your approval to take a few of the OWLs early this year." Harry requested, ignoring the Headmaster's politely worded order.

He stroked his white beard and hedged "Such a request is not uncommon. Many of your grades warrant such an exception. I have received a few others, what have you in mind?"

"Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures." Replied Harry at once "I want to bypass those this year to double up on Charms, Arithmancy and Runes."

The beard, again, was fondled "I note you had issues with each of those professors this past year. That concerns me."

"The greasy git still insults my family. The bitch and most of her House still call me cheat and liar. The overgrown oaf thinks one half-assed apology makes it all better." Harry characterized each as he felt, the identities were obvious "More practical time with the other three will build on my theoretical knowledge. You're convinced Voldemort will be back. After Hangleton, so am I."

Dumbledore nodded "I will consider it."

"Either way, I'm dropping those three. It's done." Harry declared

Dumbledore's head suddenly snapped around "Someone just left! Harry? Why are there apparation wards on the house?"

"Welllllllllllll" Harry drawled out the explanation "That was Sirius and Remus. The wards were put up by Sirius. As to why? Shall we discuss Snivilus?"

The professor frowned "What has Professor Snape to do with this? I demand you take down these wards?"

"I'm not Sirius. While I am Black by blood, and possibly heir-apparent" Harry was intentionally being long-winded "I can't take down wards established by the Head of House."

Dumbledore glared at him, and when Harry looked away, he cast " _Legilimens_! What is going on Harry!?"

"Well, let's see, I heard the Canons lost in a massacre a couple days ago." Harry rambled nonsense "The weatherman says it might snow tomorrow, but I doubt that since it's June. Luna asked about lethifolds. Me and Sue made out a bit the other day. Auntie Amelia wants to dust her for fingerprints. Nymphadora, although she doesn't like that name, can make her boobs bigger. And her nose into a duck bill-" All through his speech, Harry's voice got more and more tense. He finally could do nothing but grunt in pain as the spell bore down on him.

If Dumbledore had the mental energy to spare, he would have been impressed with the boy's resistance. Harry was making him fight for every inch. Every time Dumbledore gained ground here, he lost it over there. He had to surround the entire shield with attacks and ever so slightly concentrate on one point. It could have been a minute, or more likely, a day. But finally, he won, and sifted through until he found what he needed, panting "What have…you…done?"

"Me?" Harry was on the floor, holding his head "Dobby! Kreacher! Winky!"

All three elves popped in "Dumbdoor attacked Harry Potter!" Dobby was literally hopping mad "Dobby get rid of!"

"No!" ordered Harry through the red haze of pain "Make sure the wards hold! Do everything to keep him here that doesn't endanger you!" Then he passed out.

Abcij

** **splash** ** Everything was all black ** **cold splash** ** Someone was holding him in a chair. He slapped at the hands and clawed at the arms ** **freezing cold splash** ** "Knock it the bloody hell off!" he yelled.

Remus Lupin grinned in the boy's face "Welcome back Harry."

" _Aquamenti frigia_!" came from Sirius soaking every inch of an equally laid out headmaster, in almost ice water. "Don't bother, Albus. It's all over. Dobby has your wand at the moment, and will only return it on Harry's order. Just sit in the chair and we'll tell you all about it."

Regaining his full senses still took a few extra seconds. Albus finally had all his long hair plastered to his skull "Is Harry alright?" he asked.

"You're not worried for yourself?" Sirius sneered.

Still shaky, he answered "No. Whatever you did, did not require my death. Obviously. But it must be both illegal and dangerous if you were willing to risk injury to Harry. Explain."

"Winky!" Remus called out "Four firewhiskeys please."

She popped in with a tray, set it on the coffee table "Here go master Lupin."

"Harry should not partake." Said Dumbledore firmly.

Sirius shrugged "Maybe by the calendar. But in my book, he's earned it. Saved our lives. Fought you to a draw. Hahaha." He was laughing at his Godson trying to sooth his throat.

"My book told me about Snivilus." Said Harry, angrily. "And with you and your I trust Severus spiel we knew this was the only way."

They could feel a wave of uncontrolled magic, Remus was disgusted with himself "Calm down. It won't change anything. The castle is easily repaired. I'm sure the elves and Argus have most of it done already."

"You killed Severus!" growled Dumbledore "WHY!?"

Harry crossed his legs and answered "The one to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…Born as the seventh month dies… Need I go on?"

"The prophecy?" he was shocked "Harry? How did you learn about it?"

Sirius snapped at him "Haven't you been paying attention? Harry not only knew that! He knew your stinking Snivilus sold out him and James to Voldemort!"

"There is no other choice." Dumbledore declared in icy tones "Sirius, Remus, I will have to take you in for Severus' murder. Harry, I need my wand."

He called "Dobby! Return Albus' wand to him. Go ahead. It's alright, whiskers won't hurt me. Besides, you'll need to take me in, too."

"That is ridiculous Harry." The Headmaster waved him off "Although, we will be discussing your living arrangements. "Clearly you have been negatively influenced by-"

Remus and Sirius looked worried, Harry didn't, in fact he looked stony and stared down the Headmaster "You can't take either of them in for murder without charging me. And I'll outright confess."

"You have committed no crime Harry." Said Dumbledore "You have just been misled. With proper guidance you can-"

Harry cut him off "Be guided to my destiny for the 'Greater Good' Right Albus? Well screw that. One of idiot Dudley's TV shows explained it clearly. Well at least I understood it. Three American robbers decided to rob a bank. One stayed in the auto out front waiting for the other two. One of the other two shot a bank teller. During the trial, all three were convicted of murder and all three got the death penalty."

"I fail to see the relevance, Harry." Said Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus didn't quite follow, either.

Harry went on, relentlessly "They wanted to protect me from danger and from as Remus put it the trauma of killing. So, when I agreed to keep you here, so they could dispense justice, I became as much a part of the conspiracy as the auto driver. Even if he didn't shoot anyone."

"Oh, Harry." Sirius offered sadly "Not true. Me and Remus are the only ones in trouble here."

Remus added "This is something we decided to do. For Prongs. And Lily. All you did-"

"Was participate in a conspiracy to avenge the deaths of my parents." Harry concluded.

Dumbledore took on a sad expression "I can see your grudge against Professor Snape went beyond all reason, Harry. Especially in light of the fact that he was, in no way, responsible for the murder of your parents."

"And my attempted murder." Added Harry.

The Headmaster conceded the point with a nod.

"Well, let's take this from start to finish." This might have been the big reveal of a great practical joke, except Harry wasn't smiling… at all "Trelawney tells you the prophecy. Sneak Snape overhears prophecy. Snape tells prophecy to Voldemort. Pettigrew tells our location to Voldemort. Voldemort kills Mum and Dad."

"Your timeline is essentially correct, Harry." Said Dumbledore "How does that make Professor Snape responsible for your parents' deaths?"

Harry pointed out "If he hadn't told Voldemort, then he never would've had a reason to go after us and the Longbottoms. By the way, Neville and his Gran know about this too. He'll be glad of Snape's death, even if you only consider the shit Snape has put him through in class."

"Professor Snape HAD to tell Voldemort of the prophecy to preserve his place in the Death Eaters and strengthen his standing with Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"Snivilus did it to get Harry and James out of the way, then console the grieving widow!" Sirius shouted.

Remus restrained Harry and added "I lived quite a bit in the Muggle world as you know. I can tell you something else about their justice system. Under it, Albus, YOU are just as guilty after the fact. You spoke in defense of Snivilus and never told anyone of his crimes."

"It was essential that Severus be in a position to assist when, note I say WHEN Voldemort returned as I knew he would." Dumbledore justified himself "And his skills have been immensely useful in teaching."

Harry snorted in disgust "Snivilus is a better teacher now that he's dead."

"Harry! That is an awful way to speak of the dead!" Dumbledore protested.

Harry spit at him "I could've taught Potions better in First Year! So! Here's the situation, Albus, only the four of us know who killed Snivilus."

"Professor Snape. Harry. Give the dead some respect." Dumbledore corrected.

Harry glared and ordered "Dobby! More firewhiskey please. Thank you." Then continued "Before I was rudely interrupted, if you reveal what you know, I confess to being part of a murder conspiracy. I go to Azkaban or through the veil with my Godfather and ruin the prophecy. And during my trial, I testify about YOU knowing Snivilus was part of my parents' murder and Neville's parents' torture."

"And if I tell you, our rules are different?" asked Dumbledore with a superior tone "That your entire conspiracy theory does not apply. That I am not in any kind of legal jeopardy whatsoever?"

The teen stared him down and emotionlessly answered "You still acted in league with a Death Eater. It'll destroy your reputation. It'll be worse coming from The-Boy-Who-Lived. And I WON'T live an instant beyond Remus' or Sirius' deaths."

"Harry!" exclaimed both Marauders "It's our job to protect you!"

The boy shrugged "It's what family does. And you can't protect me if you're in Azkaban. Isn't that right, Albus? Dobby! Bring the wards down, please."

"The ramifications of this incident are incalculable." Dumbledore stood, dried himself, made himself impeccable and dissaparated with a particularly loud *POP*

 **THE DAILY PROPHET July 15, 1995**

 **PROFESSOR DEAD**

 **July 13, between 7:00PM and 8:00PM Hogwarts Castle, home of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rocked by a substantial explosion. The entire Potions classroom and much of the hallway were utterly destroyed. Access to the Slytherin Common Room is currently cut off. Repair crews are busy. Fortunately, the incident occurred during the summer holidays so the castle was mostly deserted. Sadly, one of the Heads of House at the school was working that night. Severus Snape, 35, was the only casualty of the devastating blast. The cause is under investigation.**

" **A number of illegal and volatile substances were discovered." Auror Rowle remarked at a press conference "They, may or may not, have been the cause of the explosion."**

 **Amelia Bones took personal charge of the investigation "So many of our children, my own niece no less, could have been at risk, I felt it necessary to involve myself. It appears Professor Snape was working on a private project, the details of which are unclear at this time. Given other evidence, the likely answer is a careless moment or some kind of distraction happened at a delicate time, causing the explosion. The only bright spot to this whole sad affair is that Professor Snape almost certainly died instantly and did not suffer. In the event we learn anything new, I will certainly let the press know."**

 **It was surprising to learn that the deceased was one of those people who evoked strong opinions that even death did not affect.**

" **Professor Snape was the finest Potion Master on Britain." Gregory Goyle Sr. was heard to say outside a shop in Hogsmeade.**

" **Hard but fair", Millicent Ollivander, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw, said "But that's necessary in Potions. We work with very dangerous ingredients."**

 **Another Ravenclaw Padma Patil, a Fifth Year, had this to say "He was alright to me, but a right p-k to my sister."**

" **We on the School Board were somewhat doubtful," One member speaking on condition of anonymity offered "few non-Purebloods are truly worthy to teach our youngsters. But Professor Snape was one of a kind."**

 **Second Year Muggleborn Dennis Creevey, who was shopping for his new year in Diagon Alley said "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. He made two girls cry my first class ever."**

" **I think he was great." Second Year Gryffindor Romilda Vane said "He talked about great potions, especially first day."**

 **By far, the most glowing opinion of the deceased came from Draco Malfoy, Fifth Year Slytherin. After wiping at his cheek the strikingly handsome boy said with quiet dignity "Sev was a wonderful teacher and a noble Head of Slytherin. My Godfather firmly never let me use his nickname outside of Malfoy Manor. Thus ensuring he never seemed to show favoritism to me, unlike others I can't name. He was my inspiration. Second only to my Father."**

 **That statement brought your reporter to tears. As a counterweight to that we give you a statement by Lord Sirius Black, who was wandering the streets of Diagon Alley in the company of Remus Lupin and Harry Potter, a young female Wizengamot page and Susan Bones, niece of our Head of Magical Law Enforcement.**

" **The Marauders, as we were known, had a long running feud with the Professor. That we were boys doesn't excuse some of our casual cruelty. For that, I would like to apologize. Too late now, I admit. That said, Snape was a right piece of s—t to my Godson insulting him and his father at every opportunity. Excuse my language. Never once did he show even a minimum of professionalism to Harry. Once taking House Points for breathing. Harry, I'm sure, won't miss his undeserved abuse. On a related subject, House Black even at its darkest, took great pride in our relationship with Hogwarts. I take it as a civic duty to fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts. I will spare no expense in seeing the monument to our educational legacy ready for students in September. And no, Harry has no statement. Thank you."**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **Additional info on the Marauders: pg 16**


	27. Chapter 27:Year 5 pt2

[a/n]Some fallout from the unfortunate accident, of course, but not much. Things were pretty well arranged for people to draw the conclusions in Rita's article.

[a/n0]Harry didn't beat Albus, he stood him off long enough for Sirius and Remus to do what they planned. He didn't win a duel, so I didn't envision the Death Stick recognizing a new master. He only won in the sense of keeping Albus out of Hogwarts. As for what happened when they confronted Snape, I wrote ten different scenarios, from a massive war in which all three wizards were suitably gored -down to the pair sneaking in and quickly slitting his throat, and threw them all out in favor of letting it be a mystery to everyone. Indulge your imagination. Hey it'd make a good 1shot.

[a/n1]Can't have a fanfic without running into the Dursleys somehow.

 **Year 5 [pt2]**

"Minister Fudge, good afternoon." Sirius greeted him effusively outside the Wizengamot chambers. "Sir? Why is it my Godson is being slandered in your mouthpiece?"

The Minister felt the urge to speed up, but found that useless as his questioner easily kept pace "The matter of You-Know-Who is closed!"

"Why whoever do you mean?" Sirius sneered "Now. Voldemort almost came back last month. Harry and Dumbledore have both spoken on the matter. The Potter and Black Houses have been highly supportive of your administration. Kindly explain why the Daily Prophet is quoting you attacking one of your major supporters."

Fudge stomped to a halt, poked him in the chest and said, with hostility "MR. Black I am the Minister of Magic for ALL of Britain. I do not have the time or inclination to discuss every little detail of my administration with every person who walks up to me."

"Sir! I am NOT every little person." Sirius used all the Pureblood contempt he knew "I am the Titular and Hereditary Lord of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black. And you can expect a complete and absolute withdrawal of my and my Godson's support of your cowardly regime! I say good day to you sir!" His cape billowed most impressively as he walked away.

Elsewhere, Delores Umbridge was having difficulties of her own "Under no circumstances does a child have the right to enter the Wizengamot chambers!"

"Get out of my way you overgrown acromantula!" a teenager glared down at her from a few inches up.

Delores stepped back and up a step "Who are you, boy? *hem* As a senior Ministry official, I demand proof of identity!"

"How's this, toad?" the boy closed the gap and moved up a step. Then he flicked a lock of hair off his forehead and answered "Just call me Lightning."

She stepped higher again and glared down with much disfavor "Your attention-seeking ways will be useless soon, Potter. The Minister and I will be seeing to that! Now, remove yourself from these hallowed halls! Forthwith!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Sirius, arriving on the scene "Perfect timing. We just completed a session. What's on your mind? Step aside, silly woman." A minimal privacy charm let the Senior Undersecretary know she was not part of the conversation. It was less than respectful.

An official envelope contained his grades "Os mostly and a couple O+s, an O with Distinction, two Acceptables."

"Let me guess." Said Sirius with some annoyance "Apparently your little Potions book didn't impress Snivilus. History is of no concern, what with Binns running that. Distinction? I don't know that one."

Harry made a surprise face "When'd you get so smart! Well let's see what my OWLs say. Distinction was for my ability to do a Patronus. I'll have to thank Moony for that one. I've got so much energy…wanna see me outrun Padfoot?"

"Not bloody likely!" Sirius barked in amusement "Oh, you might want to know, we are no longer on Minister Fudge's good list."

Harry nodded at that "I expected it. He's kind of a what have you done for me lately sort. We need a new Minister. One that's going to back the Aurors program and get ready to fight Voldemort."

"Is there anything your source doesn't know?" asked Sirius in a whisper. To which Harry shrugged.

 _Hi Harry_

 _Keeping up with your studies? Of course you are. I should probably be asking how many subjects you can NEWT out of. Anyway Cormac did not work out. That boy is only slightly less arrogant than Malfoy. Not a Purebloodist type. He's just …he made me want to curse! GRRRRR! Well, anyway, you might be interested to know Mum and Dad have lost all objection to me associating with you. Apparently, two major facts cause this turnaround. Your obvious and deep affection for Susan eliminates the possibility of us reuniting. Yes, I am still a bit bitter. And the fact that, you were too busy to notice, Ronald and I have discovered we have feelings for each other. I am quite pleased with this as you can imagine. There is a dance at the high school I would have attended, had I not started at Hogwarts, next Friday. Shall we show the Purebloods how Muggles do it? Please say yes._

 _Hermione_

 _Ps. Terrible about Professor Snape isn't it?_

 _Hi Hermione_

 _Sounds like fun. Ron and Sue should be really interested. A Muggle Studies field trip you might say. Well, I hope to bring her anyway. Depends on how officially meeting Auntie Amelia goes. I don't exactly have a great record with parents, do i? Either way I'll be there._

 _Harry_

 _Ps. Sirius told me not to talk to any press or write anything regarding our former Potion teacher._

"Off you go, Hedwig. Thanks. Wait for Hermione to say if she wants to reply, ok." He told his owl

The snowy bird blinked intelligently, nodded and took off.

Abcij

"Ise Xiddy." A vastly healthier than any of their three House Elves were at first, House Elf challenged the visitors "And youse is?"

And Sirius' part in the formal ritual "Sirius Black. Potter guardian. We are expected."

"This touches Mistress Suzie?" the elf sized up Harry with disdain.

Harry smiled "Only when she asks me to."

"Xiddy like! Xiddy like!" she bounced and ears flapped. "Enter! Enter!"

Susan took both of Harry's hands and kissed him "Well, you passed the easy one." She commented "Amelia Bones, my boyfriend Harry Potter."

"Madam, an honor." Answered Harry, as if they'd never met before.

She sized him up, shook hands briefly, "And this is?"

"My Godfather Sirius Black." Replied Harry.

She gasped "The criminal!"

"Hardly, Madam." He exuded charm "The only thing I may be guilty of is stealing a few hearts. I may be thirty-six, but I feel twenty."

Harry rolled his eyes "He is incorrigible. Might I compliment your home. And the loyalty of your elf."

"Thank you, Harry." She replied "Ahh…may i?"

He allowed her to link their arms, Susan doing the same with Sirius "Of course."

"On a serious note, you heard of the incident at Hogwarts?" asked Amelia.

Sirius nodded "But of course, Director Bones. I am most relieved it occurred after the children returned to their homes. Did you know? My young cousin Draco was the unfortunate man's Godson?"

"Yes, I did learn that." She replied "Can you tell me anything other than what you've said in your interview?"

Sirius shook his head "Sorry, but we were discussing Harry's scholastic achievements and intentions with Headmaster Dumbledore during the incident. At the Black Estate in London. You don't need me to repeat my past with the man in question?"

"Very well" said Amelia "as far as I can see, case closed. It was a shock to so many. I would like to look at that year in light of our children's involvement with each other. By all indications my niece is very fond of you Godson, and her happiness is about a flick of a wand behind her safety in my eyes."

Harry deeply regretted Susan's involvement in the Second Task and had told her so more than once "Madam Bones, I've learned I'm a trouble magnet. The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. Not a title I invented. But ever since I learned about it, I've been studying and training. Susan wants me. Why? Honest I don't know. I'm a match for anyone in Hogwarts. If someone wants to hurt her, they'll have to get through me."

"That is why I want you, Harry." Susan said "Auntie kept things rather…ahh…boring for me when I was younger."

Amelia complained "Why can't they just skip from twelve to twenty?"

"Now, I have a concern. I've been barred from relationships in the past." said Harry "Everyone always gets to quiz the boy What are your intentions toward my daughter? Well I'm going to throw that back. I don't know that I love Susan yet. In fact, I'm not sure I know what love is, really. The short version is my Mother's sister, husband and their son were not the best people to raise me. So, can I expect to be told I'm no good for your niece?"

The light-hearted mood was gone. Surprise was on everyone's face "Xiddy!" called Amelia "Put warming charms on the meal please. How about we discuss your family later, Mr. Potter?" She said formally "Sit down please. You are fairly accurate in your description. It is considered essentially a duty of a girl's father to dislike and threaten a suitor. Muggles and Magicals alike. Well, except for those who engage in marriage contracts. I have seen nothing that tells me you are anything but honorable. I would like to think I have been a good enough parent to please Neil and Kathy. I will do nothing to stand in the way of your relationship. Should it become permanent, you may expect my blessing."

Sirius smiled broadly, as more hesitantly, did Harry "Thank you Madam Bones."

"I should have realized Hermione and Ginny would have made you react like this." Susan apologized "I'm sorry Harry."

He took her hand, patted it and smiled. To Amelia he explained "Ginny Weasley. Got a howler from Molly forbidding me taking her to Hogsmeade. Hermione Granger, my best friend, her parents made her break up with me over Christmas a couple years ago."

"I see. You are too young to have had such heartbreak, never mind the other events in your life." Said Amelia "Bones women tend to select our mates early. I was actually ten when I proposed to Joe. We had a good number of years together, just never had children. Anyway, enough of an old woman's ramblings."

Sirius offered "You're not old Ami. And fully as pretty as the time you caught me in that broom closet."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes.

She had an odd look on her face "When did that happen? Were we even at Hogwarts together?"

"Ohhhhh yes!" Sirius was greatly amused "It was such a proud day for me! I was scared shi…. Well, you get the idea. Wicked Fourth Year Starr Watson, took poor innocent Second Year Sirius Black into the cupboard and had her way with me. It was so traumatic. Boohoo. Especially when Head Girl Amelia Bones turned us out of there with a couple stinging hexes. Blamed the whole thing on me, of course."

Pondering that, while cleaning her monocle, she eventually replied "Innocent Mr. Black was on top of said girl as I recall. And Professor McGonagall docked Gryffindor more points that night than she did Hufflepuff."

"Do we need to be here for this?" asked Susan sarcastically.

Amelia smirked at her niece "Come, let's eat. I would like to hear the kernel of truth behind the wild rumors about Mr. Harry Potter. I should, strictly for the record, get a statement on Professor Snape."

"I hated the bast—rotten man." Said Harry, completely honest "He asked me questions that were part of Fourth Year potions, right on first day and took points complaining 'clearly fame isn't everything' He tried to punish me for exercising after I'd already been at it for months. Took until the end of the year to get it reversed. You'd think he'd learned, but no, the next year it was his personal goal to make my life miserable. Seems it was all my fault that my Dad wasn't nice to him back in his school days."

Amelia had noted that "Well, by all logic, it would make you a prime suspect. Unfortunately for the theory of murder, you being in the verified company of Headmaster Dumbledore for quite some time both before and after the explosion, rules you out. I suppose once again, the simplest explanation is the most likely answer. I plan to wrap up the case as a regrettable accident."

"Enough of that talk, please." Susan grumbled "Come on, Harry, I'll give you the 25 Knut tour of the place. With Auntie's permission, of course."

Sirius waved a permissive hand, and winked. Amelia did much the same.

Harry complained about lacking change and Susan laughed, swatting his backside as she followed him up the main fight of stairs. The tour included a much needed trip to the bathroom. Harry admired the classic pink and blue tile. Nothing like the lovely glass shower door.

"And this is my room." Susan was a bit bashful about this moment.

Harry looked around "I like it. It fits you somehow. Neat, but not spotless. Bra on the floor?"

"Damn! Bloody!" she exclaimed, red-faced as can be. She snatched it from his hands.

He playfully slapped her cheeks and scolded "Naughty words, little girl."

"Bully!" she whined at him. Turned and twisted until they both bounced onto her bed. "Well well well wha'd'ya know? Boy-who-lived isn't so good after all!"

Harry smirked under her "Oh really." He stuck his tongue out and licked her nose.

"Eww! Gross!" she complained and began wrestling with him. Blowing a very unsexy raspberry into his narrow waist. He squealed, flipped their tangled bodies over and nipped at her neck. Susan suddenly froze and hissed "The wards!"

A strange voice ordered "Kill the bitch! I'll get the girl!"

"Move!" Harry whispered, pushing her off her bed.

The door creaked open, a knife entered first "Well well" the voice cackled "Looks like we can have a bit of fun. Deary wants to play."

"Come on you fuck!" Harry snarled, he snatched at the knife and slammed the bedroom door on the invader.

Momentarily stunned, but an old hand at burglary, the invader shoved back hard. He'd managed to hold onto his knife and realized he was fighting no girl. He slashed and stabbed, shoved on the door and was rewarded with the feeling of biting into flesh and a scream of pain. "Get out boy!" he ordered nastily "And the wound is all you'll get!"

"Harry!" Susan wailed, seeing a wicked blade imbedded in his back.

The attacker cackled gleefully "Get in here Ace! It's Potter! A double bonus!"

"Uhnn!" Harry grunted through the pain. A wand was a fairly useful weapon even without a spell. It slid out of his wrist holster, into his hand and through the man's neck. Susan brought her crystal ball down on the fallen invader's head. Blood and shattered glass littered her bed. He stifled a howl of pain, yanking the knife out of his back and his wand from the dead man. He gritted out at Susan "Keep low! Wand out!"

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, but was silenced by the noises from the hall. Red stain, she noticed, was growing all over Harry's light blue shirt. He suddenly yanked a person in, throwing them on top of the dead man and was ready to deliver a death-blow. Susan yelled "Auntie! Harry STOP!"

The crisis over, Harry sagged into the wall and moaned, weakly "That really hurts."

"I imagine so. SIRIUS!" Amelia yelled "Xiddy! Bring first aid kit! _Episky_! Oh rubbish! _Vulnera Sanentur_!"

Looking behind him, wand drawn, he rushed in and pulled the door shut "Y'know Amelia, you had to send Xiddy to break up a snog session." He quipped "Alright there Harry?"

"Oh, yeah. I just love knives in the back." He shot back "Good thing no one can get their hands on basilisk venom. DAMN! That hurts. Sue I think Auntie enjoys this too much. What took you so long?"

Sirius examined the still closing wound with real concern, but quipped "Amelia, clearly she's learned love bite skills well." And winked at Susan, who blushed "Four hit the living room. Looks like someone thought this was an easy job. No one we know."

"Interesting wand technique here, Harry." Madam Bones offered, handing back his wand "We'll have to research that spell. Well, this will make your time at Hogwarts a little problematic." Flipping the body over, she noted "The father of Vincent Crabbe, I believe."

Susan gasped, sobbed and cried. It was one thing to not especially like a schoolmate. It was another to have killed his dad.

The Bones' floo erupted with arrivals, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rufus Scrimgeour, Tonks, Pius Ticknesse, Delores Umbridge and finally Albus Dumbledore. Immediately taking charge, Amelia said "I want a full crime scene team here, now. And a report as to why your arrival took six minutes instead of a previously timed four. Kingsley, you'll find Harry Potter and Sirius Black in my niece's room, take their statements. Tonks, you're with me to see to Susan. Pius, Rufus you will be in charge of the investigators when they arrive."

*hem* "I believe you have disregarded the presence of a senior official." Umbridge finally got in. each of her earlier attention coughs were ignored "The way we will do things-"

"Is exactly as I have ordered!" Madam Bones cut her off. "This is a criminal investigation AND MY home. You Delores were not invited and you may leave. I have NEVER liked you and I like you less in MY home."

The pink clad woman just smiled "Why, Amelia, I am only looking out for your best interests. Surely you could use a little extra authority at -"

"The only authority you have just now" Madam Bones now pointed her wand "is the choice of HOW you leave my home. Conscious, or not."

Pretending full confidence, Umbridge said "The Minister will expect a full report on his desk by close of business."

"And good riddance." Harry growled, standing there with a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

The tall black auror indicated "Come, let's go back."

"No Kingsley." Said Sirius "That's quite enough for him in there."

Madam Bones nodded "Of course, use the kitchen. Rufus, handle Susan's room and your team when they arrive."

"Ma'am." The senior Aurors acknowledged.

Abcij

Amelia Bones used her dual position as Head of an Ancient and Noble House and as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to summon the Wizengamot into emergency session. And she wasn't there to be popular "Yes. It's ten on a Sunday night!" She started, overriding the background of muttering. "But then, I am obeying a directive from the Senior Undersecretary. This evening my home was attacked by Death Eater trash!"

"First, Amelia, you are violating the parliamentary rules." Fudge complained "As your Minister for Magic, I speak first."

She glared at him "Well, you weren't calling this rabble to order. Now, kindly shut up! And Delores if you don't stop that noise I'll ram a coughdrop up your nose!"

"Thank you, Amelia, for that pleasant image." Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone "I am sure we would profit most from allowing Madam Bones to complete her presentation expeditiously."

Lucius rose and said, coolly "A point of order Chief Warlock. Only adults are granted the privilege of sitting their seats. What are those children doing here?"

"As the Lord Malfoy is well aware" Sirius, from the Black box spoke "any future Head of House may be in their seat during any session. As long as they have the permission of their guardian."

Madam Bones looked ready to explode "I am not here to DISCUSS. I am here to GIVE NOTICE! There was an attempt on my life and my niece's this evening! Xiddy! Bring the package! This is the leader." She contemptuously flicked the mask off the body with her foot.

"Bitch! You murdered my husband!" Mrs. Crabbe yelled.

"I'm still waiting for identities of the others. However, no doubt here, House Bones gives notice House Crabbe has paid for its crimes. Any further acts will result in the complete obliteration of the Crabbe family." She further humiliated them by yanking on the body's arm and casting " _Diffindo_!" she held the arm high for the full Wizengamot to see "THIS is now a mark of an enemy! Display this in my presence and die!"

Harry, breaking custom, spoke "Here's the truth! That trash came at me with a knife and he got my wand in the throat! I'd do it again. Gladly."

"House Potter supports its heir's actions." Sirius announced with some reluctance. "Further, House Black publicly commits to a full alliance with both House Potter and House Bones. An attack on one is an attack on all."

Dumbledore's wand burst with polychromatic light, gaining quiet "Ladies and gentlemen, please. Now Amelia has reported, as is required, on the crime scene. I move the Wizengamot authorize security upgrades to the Bones' residence. We cannot have our chief law enforcement officer endangered…Thank you….And, next, I suggest we grant Amelia a little leeway. An invasion of your home is a traumatic affair that we can revisit at a future date. I would assume the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has no objection to releasing the body, as of right now, of Mr. Rex Crabbe. And the remainder, when they are positively identified."

"The Crabbes can have their Death Eater. And his arm." Amelia sneered. She callously dropped the arm on the body and swept out of the chamber. Harry, Susan, and Sirius on her heels. It was a scandal as reported in the _Daily Prophet_ that a number of the Sacred Twenty-Eight followed her.

Abcij

Back at Grimmauld, Harry was performing his first evening workout. Sirius cast " _Vox_!" on himself so that his voice would go wherever his Godson happened to be and said "None of us….me, Susan, Amelia… have a problem with what you did Harry. And I know you're not a child. Not really. Even like I was at your age. But publicly admitting you killed a man. A powerful Pureblood wizard. That wasn't very wise. Hogwarts won't be safe."

"Even with my friend, I've yet to have a safe Hogwarts year." Harry answered, while doing situps.

Sirius scratched at his beard and pointed out "That was a very life-threatening situation, Harry. Didn't your source know about that?"

"Yeah" acknowledged Harry with a shrug. "When I first met him, he told me what he sends is not going to stay perfect forever. And that sometimes something he sends earlier might prevent something later happening. The reverse, I guess, is true. Telling me something, say last year, means something will happen he doesn't know about."

Sirius frowned about that "You'll tell me? The next time your Diary warns you about something?"

"Well, last thing I got was that we can't trust Fudge anymore." Harry explained "Just consider those gifts as for your freedom and move on with our lives."

Sirius laughed mirthlessly "You don't need seer powers for that one."

"Who do you think should replace him?" asked Harry.

The Marauder blinked, scratched his nose with his wand "That's treason, you know?"

"To a Minister who has managed to stay in office longer than average? Who accepts bribes? Is in league with Death Eaters?" Harry pointed out "As citizens we should be loyal to the MINISTRY. If a minister no longer does what the people want, we have a right to remove him. As an INFLUENTIAL one we have a duty to push him out."

Sirius nodded "Your friend give you that speech? It's a good one I might steal. Does he recommend a replacement?"

"Nope. So far I haven't got anything on the coming year." Harry answered "But nothing …that is… I take everything in that Diary seriously, no pun intended." He apparated down from the fourth floor to the foyer "You know, that takes a lot out of you?"

To which the adult wizard nodded "Apparation gets easier as your abilities mature. You'll have it down in a couple years at most."

"You think Voldemort will give me that much time?" asked Harry, he was already sprinting around to the second flight of steps. "Go ahead, take that speech into the Wizengamot."

Sirius shook his head in wonder "Kid, I get tired just watching you. I'm going to bed. You should, too….Yeah I know, only when you're done running yourself into the ground. In your spare time, think of a new Minister."

"Hey, I'm the teenager here." he playfully whined, now at the top floor. He apparated to Sirius on the first and started up again. "Can't you adults do anything?"

Abcij

After a couple days, Harry sent Hedwig with a letter to Draco Malfoy reminding him of the bet on the TriWizard Tournament and the exact amount he figured he was owed. It came to exactly GG25,819,772 SS7 Kn13. And to please reply with a date to meet at Gringotts.

Abcij

"Mmmmmm woow! Exclaimed Harry as his girlfriend stepped through the Floo in Grimmauld Place. She was quite kissable, in t-shirt that didn't quite cover her belly and blue-jean skirt that didn't quite reach her knees, and he did so. "Mmmmm….good evening Madam Bones."

Amelia stepped through even more gracefully than her niece did and said formally "Likewise Mr. Potter. I understand you are planning on venturing into the Muggle world this evening?"

"Well, yes Ma'am" he acknowledged "A school dance in my friend's, Hermione Granger, neighborhood. It's the school she would have attended had she not been a witch. She described it taking place in a gymnasium. A very public event. There will be hundreds of other kids from twelve to eighteen there, just like the Yule Ball. Well, without magic. Teachers and parents act as volunteer chaperones to prevent any hanky panky."

Madam Bones made a face, but then the boy had saved her niece's life, she still had to apply some parental force "And just how successful do you suppose Muggles are at keeping an eye on their children?"

"About as successful as Gramma and Granpa were with you, Mummy and Daddy, Auntie." Susan offered, angelically. "See you at 11:30, Mr. Black."

Amelia scolded her "No, young lady I WILL see you at 11:30. Which means Mr. Black best see you before 11:20."

"Thank you Auntie. Love you Auntie. Bye Auntie." Susan pushed her boyfriend at the fireplace, stuck his hand in the floo powder and signaled "DO!"

Harry obeyed "Granger Residence!" the couple vanished in a flash of green.

"We made it!" Susan yelled in relief.

Harry had to depend on her for a smooth entrance, but got it and didn't dirty his Muggle-looking shirt and tie "Getting better anyway."

"Hiya, Harry, Susan." Hermione's face showed a flicker of surprise at the redhead's presence. But it wasn't disappointment "Ron's on the stoop with Dad. Getting the my little girl speech. Did he hold up to your Aunt's?"

Susan grinned and replied proudly "Guess you haven't heard. No paper subscriptions? You get to skip all that when you save the girl's life, even if you destroyed her bed."

"Huh?" was all the smartest witch of her age could manage.

Susan giggled at the reaction. First she casually greeted "Hiya Ron. Hi Ginny. So, look at it from my point of view. Here I was having a rather pleasant little snog, suddenly I'm thrown out of bed…my own bed, mind you…and this thug is suddenly there bleeding all over everything. Harry saved me, but took a knife that nearly pierced a kidney."

"Mate, she tells weirder stories than Luna." Ron offered.

Susan looked over a silent, brooding, Ginny briefly "What brought you here? But, may I say you seem well prepared to take on the heathen Muggles."

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks." Said Ginny "Err… just an outfit Hermione had. It's a little tight. But somehow I like it. So, snogging is fun?"

Ron scolded "Don't even think about it, Gin! Mum has me-"

"So, you can snog, but I can't!" she shouted.

Ian glared at that "You'd do well to remember, I am one of the chaperones."

"Yessir!" Ron snapped a little sullenly.

Hermione decided this wasn't going great "Why don't we get there. Come on, it's so nice and the school is only a few blocks. We should be there in less than ten minutes. Ginny can I talk to you?"

Ian led the way, a short distance behind Harry and Susan walked with Ron. After allowing a distance that would permit privacy, Ginny grumbled "What, Hermione?"

"You did know they were dating?" it sounded like a question, but it really wasn't.

The redhead shot back "Yes! But after-"

"Have you forgot?" asked the brunette "I was with him, until my parents objected. I couldn't believe how quick he changed how he acted toward me."

Ginny stomped a foot in frustration "What do I have to do! I want him. I have since I was five!"

"You and about five thousand other witches." Hermione told her bluntly "I'm not even counting the ones that'll be born in the NEXT twenty years. Especially since he works so hard to stay fit."

Ginny sighed wistfully "Merlin…..i know…I try to keep up. But, damn! How does he do it? And how do I …..even get a chance?"

"Not even Viktor exercised as hard as Harry does." Hermione observed "I'll tell you how I've dealt with it. Both good and bad, for what it's worth. Well, one I didn't know you were thinking you were Harry's date. Sorry about that. Here's the brutal part. Nothing you can do, or say, will affect his relationship with Susan. Be friends with her, or you will NOT be friends with Harry. I don't know how he didn't get Sorted into Hufflepuff. He stood in front of a furious hippogriff for someone he hates. He'd do the same for any one of us…gladly. But, he won't tolerate interference in his relationship. IF and I mean IF anything could happen between you two, you would have to be entirely willing to side completely with him against your mother. I doubt he'll ever forgive that howler."

Ginny let a sound out her lips that sounded like a fart. Most undignified. "Meanwhile, be chummy with the girl I want to bat-bogey hex so hard they'll take her to Pluto."

"And bearing in mind, that, if for whatever reason, they do break up" Hermione commiserated "and no reason to necessarily expect they'll get married, you'll have a lot… a boatload lot…. of competition. From me… included." She noticed Harry had abruptly stopped walking. The conversation had to end at that rather charged moment.

Harry was currently muttering and pounding his forehead with his fist "How could you do this to me, Mione?"

"Me? What did I do?" she immediately protested.

He moaned "Not tell me the name of the school?"

"I did. Didn't i?" she countered, honestly confused "Why? Is that even important?"

Harry's eyes were dark and worried "One of the last things I learned before I left my mother's sister is that good old cousin Dudley was going to Smeltings Academy."

"Come on Harry! It won't be that bad." Susan rubbed his shoulder "Look at that building. It's as big as Hogwarts. And look at all the kids going in. Must be at least a thousand. Even if he's here tonight, what're the odds you'll run into him, at any time?" she finished optimistically.

Ron couldn't help snickering "Sucker bet. I wouldn't put a Knut in."

"Well, come on." Harry finally decided, after glaring at his sometimes friend "No sense ruining the night for everyone."


	28. Chapter 28:Year 5 pt3

[a/n]alix33, explain "laughed like a drain" It's not in my lexicon, Somehow means laughed a lot I get, but ahhh *scratches head* Thanks

[a/n0]If the layout of Smeltings' dance looks familiar to anyone, you might have gone to my high school.

 **Year 5 [pt3]**

It took a few minutes to get in. Harry was quite paranoid as they walked up the steps, sure he was going to see his cousin, or worse his uncle. They got in, music was playing "Everything takes place in three rooms." Hermione explained "The assembly, you can put coats…well at winter, anyway…the gymnasium is where the music plays and dance floor. Downstairs we can buy drinks, sit and relax. I brought plenty of Muggle money, just in case anyone forgot." She hoped Ron and Ginny wouldn't make an issue of it.

"Come on Harry." Susan spoke over the music "I wanna dance!"

Hermione waved them off "Go on! We'll find each other from time to time. I'm putting my purse in the other room. Ginny, Ron, this way."

"Remember, I will be about, young lady." Her father went off in the same direction as Harry and Susan.

Ginny wanted to know "Exactly what are the rules?" the music could still be heard in the assembly room, but you didn't need to holler to be heard.

"Well, the chaperones seem to go by, would I want that boy doing that to my daughter." Hermione answered, to Ron's distress "The issue is that everyone of them goes by their own rules."

Ginny grinned, watching a boy move between a row of seats "SO? Like school basically? It's not illegal if you don't get caught."

"Well, be careful." Hermione warned "Any chaperone can put any kid out…if they want to."

Ginny decided, after her conversation with Hermione, she was going to enjoy herself and that meant losing Ron. Which she immediately went off to go exploring.

There were, Harry saw, a lot of couples on the dance/gym floor. In some cases, a circle of girls dancing together, boys did no such thing, a few were on the floor showing off flashy moves. Most boys stood near the walls if not with a date. The rhythm of music and lights changed after a time from fast and flash to sedate and slow. The dancing changed from arm waving, feet kicking to couples cuddling for a few different songs. Then back to fast again.

"I'm sweating all over!" complained Susan. She'd lost her hairclip and everything was everywhere "I'm a Merlin forsaken mess!"

A boy tapped Harry on the shoulder and said "Merlin? Weird girl!"

"But beautiful. And mine." He answered casually, then touched her elbow and led her out of the gym. They found a girls' bathroom on the same floor and Harry was directed by a younger boy to the lower floor for the boys' room "Meet me downstairs, Sue. We'll get sodas. Hey, thanks kid, you having fun?"

The boy looked disgruntled "Not having much luck with girls."

"I'll fix that right up." Full of adrenaline and testosterone, Harry gently took a tween's elbow and made an instant couple "Yeah, I thought you two would look good together, well, mate, off you go." Pleased with himself, he skipped down the stairs. Relieved of his slightly weighty bladder, he came out and looked around. He'd been enjoying himself immensely, coming with people he liked, and liked him. Dancing with his beautiful girlfriend, slow-dancing was his favorite activity. A flash of red, he immediately called to "Hey! Ginny!"

After getting sodas from a man Harry didn't see, she in the company of a boy taller than him walked over smiling "Hey Harry! Wha'cha doing alone? Sue ditch ya?"

"Very funny." He grinned back "Having fun?"

Her tall companion held her shoulders possessively and replied "She sure is. With me."

"Dave, this is Harry." She introduced them "Harry, I've been dancing with Dave ohh this past hour or so."

His right hand took Harry's and squeezed. Right to the level of inflicting pain. Much to this tall boy's annoyance, his apparent little competition didn't even react. "Pleasure, kid."

"Hmm, likewise" he answered with an unstrained smile "Good to know ya, Dave." Susan, he spotted just by that jeans-skirt he was getting VERY fond of, paused briefly on the landing at the halfway point of the stairs and turned to continue to the bottom. Looking past her, he growled "Oh bloody no!"

A very large boy was next to Susan "Hiya pretty girl."

"Hello." She replied, politely "Excuse me, I'm meeting up with my date."

He laughed and two of his friends did too "Oh. He'll be alright if you go with me, I'm sure."

"I doubt that." She countered, still polite "You see, he's right down there, waiting."

One of them slipped past her, blocking her path and commented, in a very nice tone "Stay right here, little girl. What Big D wants Big D gets."

"Big D?" Harry called up, taunting his long absent cousin "Last time I saw you it was ickle Diddykins. Or was it Dudders?"

He lumbered around, blinked, scratched his head "Nobody calls me that! Wellllllllll shiiiiiiiit. It's the Freak! Thought you died."

"That the lie horse-face told you?" Harry shot back "How'd you like your tail?"

Naturally in a cafeteria full of kids, and no music to drown it out, the confrontation was attracting attention.

"POTTTTTTTERRRRRRRRR!" Vernon Dursley thundered from behind the soda counter and advanced on Harry.

But Ginny, wand in her knee-high stockings, subtly banished a chair into his path. Nobody connected her with that unfortunate accident, she was smiling up at her escort. Well, no one but Harry that is.

Dudley Dursley was powerful at Smeltings Academy, but not especially popular. All of the boys in Smeltings uniforms showed no signs of wanting to interfere. And of course, a three Smeltings to one foreign runt shouldn't be a battle.

Susan, regrettably, found herself trapped and Dudley's two much larger friends caught each of her hands, laughing. This left the barely over 5ft girl helpless as, even if she could get to her wand it was useless in this roomful of Muggles. Unlike Ginny, she was the center of attention.

"Hey Piers, long time no see." Said Harry, coolly "If you don't want a beating like I used to take, let the girl go."

The crowd gasped and "OOooohhhed!" One boy even laughing "This is gonna be gooooooooood!"

"Come on Diddykins. What do you say? No one needs to get hurt." Harry showed no sign of fear, or even anger.

Vernon was pushing himself to his feet on the chair he fell over. Unfortunately for him, Ginny was on the job. Another small flick of her wand and one of the metal legs simply bent outward. Vernon's chin hit the plastic seat and he rolled over out cold. Again, Ginny's eyes were only on the confrontation at the steps. Besides, she was ten feet away from the fallen man. And, obviously, the metal leg buckled under his weight.

"DAD!" Dudley roared "You did that with your-your freakishness!"

Harry laughed "What're you blabbering about? He must be fifty feet away. Now, enough games. Let her go." He hadn't made even a hint of a threat.

A number of the chaperones were now on the scene, but they didn't seem to want to move. So far things were relatively peaceful. No one was hurt, yet. One did say "Stop it, boys. Release the girl."

"Your girlfriend, Potter?" Dudley sneered. Looked her up and down and smiled unpleasantly "What's your name, slut?"

The crowd's excitement level spiked a couple notches.

"You don't need her name." Harry STILL showed no anger.

But then, Dudley slapped Susan quite nastily in the face. With her arms stretched as they were still stretched between Dudley's gang members, she couldn't begin to defend herself. She cried out in shock and pain.

That was more than enough to move Harry. He bounded up the wide flight of steps. He caught Dudley with a fist in the groin, then shoved him hard into the goon he didn't know. Both went down in a heap.

Susan, as Harry had seen, was a talented dancer. She spun around with Piers and punched him right in the throat. The lanky, spiky haired teen fell to his knees fighting to breathe.

"Well! You all saw them attack a girl!" the voice of Ian Granger echoed across the room "Get them out of here, lads!" a half-dozen Smeltings boys complied, none too gently. It was with regret, he looked at Harry "And the rules do state ANYONE fighting leaves the school at once. You, too, Susan. Can you get back to my house from here? Mrs. Granger is still home."

Harry nodded easily "Sure, I was watching."

"Thank you for ending this without bloodshed." One of the actual teachers said "I promise you, these three are going to see some changes with they return in September."

Hermione, followed closely by Ron, finally managed to get through the crowd "Sue? Harry? What happened? Why are you getting thrown out?"

"No big deal, Hermione." Said Harry, completely unconcerned "Just the Evans family getting together again. Ask your Dad, he threw us out. No, we're fine with it. Oh, don't tell anyone, Ginny helped too. See you back at the house."

Hermione, and Ron to a lesser extent, were annoyed at only getting a vague explanation.

"Evans?" asked Susan as they walked to the Granger home, she didn't feel the calmness her boyfriend seemed to... at least on the outside "Your Mum's family. What happened to her parents?"

Harry frowned, not in anger, just again hitting a brick wall of no knowledge "You know? I don't know if they're dead or alive. I never met them and the Dursleys never talked about them. I don't even know their names."

Susan put her head on his shoulder as they walked "I'm sorry, Harry. And I'm sorry I was so pathetic."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

She stopped walking, and shouted "Look at me! Five foot nothing! And about ninety pounds soaking wet! Useless in a fight! Even against a couple Muggles!"

"Well, there goes the Statute of Secrecy." He chuckled at her "And thank you niece of Amelia Bones! Come on. The way you dropped Piers was a work of art. Have a seat." Before she could ask where, he lifted her off her feet and sat her on a brick wall they were walking by.

She frowned at him "See, Harry, that's exactly what I mean! You lifted me up like I'm nothing!"

"You are NOT nothing." He said, lightly "I just wanted your legs easily accessible. By the way… this skirt is MUCH better than stupid dress robes."

She shivered as he dragged his fingernails up and down, leaving faint scratch marks in her flesh. "Harrrrrrrry! Nnnnnnnnnn!" and she kissed him.

"Feel better?" he grinned into her lips some minutes later. Luckily no homeowner came out. "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?"

She cuffed him on the shoulder "I can walk ya brute!"

"I really did like how you took out …oh you wouldn't know his name. Your ahhhh dance partner at the end …is Piers Polkiss…. I didn't recognize the third, but they used to play a game with me, called Harry Hunting." He looked embarrassed.

She took his hand "Well, I think you were brilliant. Staying so calm and everything…. Ooooh…. It gives me shivers."

"It's nothing really." Harry dismissed it "Really. After a basilisk, Voldemort, finding out my Godfather is a mass murderer, but no he's really innocent. Dudley just doesn't hit my scare button anymore. Up until he hit you that is. As soon as I saw that school, I knew."

Susan sighed "Don't even go there, Harry. That great oaf was following me before you got involved. I imagine he would've done the same to any girl he happened to pass just then. They smelled of liquor too. And I am sure you would've helped the any random girl, if it hadn't been me."

"What are you two doing back so soon? Where is everyone else?" asked Mrs. Granger, pushing her security door open for the teens.

Harry looked at his girlfriend, grinned and answered "I think I ended the Dursley family line. But, really, it's all Hermione's fault." Then of course, he had to explain in excruciating detail.

Abcij

"Members of the Wizengamot" Sirius stood during a routine meeting of the wizard court/judiciary "I rise as the Potter representative and apologize for taking up time with what should have been resolved by this time. The Potter heir engaged in a legal wager in regard to the recent TriWizard Tournament and is, as of now the sole member of the betting pool not compensated based on posted and agreed upon odds."

Lord Parkinson, chairing the session, asked "And why should the Wizengamot involve itself in a child's game. My daughter participated in this and lost GG250. Not an amount worthy of attention by this body."

"Certainly, Mr. President" Sirius acknowledged "And had she won her bet, would you not have expected her to have been paid in full? Regardless of the amount, and on the posted odds?"

*hemhem* Came from a lesser tier "Why are we hearing this, Lord Black?"

"Madam Umbridge, under the circumstances I am to be addressed as Lord Potter." Sirius corrected her, then continued his address "I have no doubt that sum would be of any great concern, Mr. President. However, Harry, the presumptive Potter heir, did not bet a small amount. He went all in as the poker players call it. He wagered exactly 2,686,033 Galleons."

Known for being a Malfoy ally, the chairman said "I seek unanimous consent to proceed to the next speaker."

"No!" said Amelia Bones.

Coming anonymously "Dishonor! Shame!"

"Do you have evidence, Lord Potter?" Parkinson asked, reluctantly.

Lucius stood and said "I do have a receipt confirming young Mr. Potter accepting a payment of over five million Galleons from my son." Immediately, opinion swayed against Sirius.

"Ahh…yes, so that is an acknowledgement a bet was made and accepted." Sirius pointed out.

Lucius answered "And paid. Malfoys pay our debts."

"I never stated otherwise, Lord Malfoy." Sirius said, politely "Which is why I am sure just an additional point would be needed to resolve this to House Potter's satisfaction. I believe Misters George and Fred Weasley are outside the chambers. Master at Arms, please bring them in."

"The point to this?" Lucius asked impatiently.

Sirius smiled "Yes, Harry did acknowledge a transfer…of precisely GG5,115,000 on June 26. The very day the Hogwarts Express arrived in London. However, and he also noted on his acknowledgement and to Draco Malfoy verbally, that this was only a downpayment on the total balance. Which is why I brought in Misters Weasley, whose job it was to take bets and payments. Gentlemen, what were your instructions from young Master Malfoy."

"We were to" Fred began

George continued "get as many bets

F "as we could."

G "And set the odds"

F "as Mr. Malfoy stated."

"So, Mr. Malfoy was fully aware of the odds for Mr. Potter's wager?" asked Sirius

Both Weasleys nodded "Yes, My Lord."

"What were the terms of Mr. Potter's wager?" asked Sirius.

Fred answered "That he would kill the dragon First Task."

"And he would win the Third." Added George.

Lucius stood and bellowed "AHA! CHEATING!"

"Thank you, Misters Weasley. A last question, then I will explore Lord Malfoy's accusation." Said Sirius "And that is; can you confirm the amount of Harry Potter's wager and the odds?"

George replied "10.6 to 1."

"GG2,686,033." Said Fred.

Sirius bowed his head in thanks, then "To Lord Malfoy's accusation. I would ask how Harry cheated?"

"The boy knew about dragons before the event." Lucius was arrogantly confident in this answer.

Sirius gestured enthusiastically "A hundred percent true! But, two points on that. First all the other competitors knew, as well. So, him knowing makes it fair. Also, and rather than asking Harry a series of questions, allow me to just draw a simple map of connections. Harry has a long, if somewhat volatile, relationship with FIVE Weasleys at Hogwarts. Dragon Handlers brought them from the mainland. One of those Handlers was Charlie Weasley, their brother."

"There is the matter of Potter using a Class X Creature in getting through the tasks. And, an Unforgivable." Lord Bulstrode added to the discussion.

Harry held his tongue, not liking the degrading reference to Sally.

"These arguments, of technicalities" said Sirius with a smirk "are what the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy bring forward to dishonor a debt made in good faith?"

Lucius slapped the rail in front of him "MY SON! My son had no right to risk such a sum of Malfoy money."

"As trustee of the Potter House, I could make the same argument about Harry." Sirius countered "However, both of these boys are sole heirs to their House and were therefore only risking their own money. However the wager came out, don't you believe in a child learning the lesson of recklessness. It certainly seems young Master Malfoy knew what he was doing."

*hemhem* "I do not see the benefit of punishing young Draco further." Said Madam Umbridge "An upstanding young scion with such a bright future merely got in over his head."

Sirius dismissed her with a flick of his hand "I do not see the benefit of the opinion of a minor house in the larger affairs of major houses. Regardless, I would think I have proved House Potter's point and ask the Wizengamot to request House Malfoy make payment of….excuse me a moment…. Harry, do you have the exact figure? Thank you, after accounting for young Draco's downpayment, the correct amount is GG20,704,772 SS7 Kn13. And again, I am sorry to have to have pressed for this issue at this time."

"Why, of course, Lord Potter." Lucius sneered, with particular emphasis on the last word "House Malfoy does not require Wizengamot direction when it comes to honorable wagering. The amount is somewhat unexpected, some can imagine. Would it be acceptable to discuss the exact terms in private?"

Sirius leaned over and whispered with Harry for a couple minutes. Mostly he was discussing Harry's plans for his date with Susan tonight "Why, of course!" he finally said, brightly "Honorable Houses can ALWAYS handle business matters in an honorable manner."

"Luna Lovegood of the _Quibbler_ here with Harry Potter." She introduced herself "Your guardian spoke eloquently just now. Are you satisfied with the outcome of this session?"

He pecked her on the cheek and said "Thank you for coming, dear. And yes, of course. House Potter and House Malfoy may not be friends, however I believe in the system. And I recall hearing Lord Malfoy saying that everyone can count on Malfoy honor." He locked eyes with Lucius and bowed with courtesy.

Across the room, Lucius had to bow back. But he did not smile.

Abcij

"Bringing private affairs before the council?" Lucius snarled in the small conference room off to the side "Not very tactful, Black. Shameful way to handle affairs."

Sirius smiled politely and simply changed the subject "How is my dear cousin, Narcissa?"

"Mrs. Malfoy is quite well." Lucius gritted out "She has expressed to me her displeasure with the recent changes in the policies of her maiden House."

Sirius only smiled "Well, do give her my best. Anyway, to business."

"Indeed. Tell me about how Potter took advantage of foreknowledge to steal from my son." Lucius growled.

Harry smiled, but was somewhat nervous as the Malfoy patriarch was so close to the mark "Like I told your son's employees…the Weasleys…I figured, as long as I was betting my life on the Tournament, why not bet a few Galleons on it."

"A few Galleons?" Lucius' eyebrows hit his hairline.

Harry laughed a bit "Yeah, pocket money for school. Worked out especially well. After all, I could have died and lost that money."

"But, as Lord Malfoy publicly acknowledged the debt, what are we discussing?" asked Luna.

The long-haired blonde man narrowed his eyes, not deigning to look at the blonde girl "What is THAT doing here?"

"Keeping us on track, Lucius." Harry said with a grin. "Thing is you've been jerking me around all summer. It's time to pay the hippogriff."

Finally sagging slightly, Lord Malfoy admitted "The cold hard fact is that House Malfoy does not maintain that level of cash. Family business is such that cash goes out as fast as it comes in. That was fine before Black sought to sever all of our business ties. And for cash. It will be years before that many Galleons are available."

"In other words, Draco's greed interfered with your greed." Luna pointed out with an airy tone.

Draco, speaking for the first time, snarled "Shut up freak!"

"The nargles are particularly active around your mouth and ears, Draco." She said with a concerned look.

Lucius silenced his son with a wave of a hand "So, Black, as you are aware, the wealth exists in House Malfoy to satisfy this liability without difficulty. The problem is cash. Surely a means exists to settle that."

"If you stopped all bribe payments, based on last year's profit and loss statement, one year four months." Said Luna, looking at a scroll "Of course leaving in the bribes, and assuming normal increases in such things, more likely sixty to seventy years."

Both Malfoys glared at the girl, if looks could kill…"Just how could you possibly know that?" Lucius demanded.

"Know thine enemy and know thyself, you need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles." Luna quoted sagely.

Harry gave an admiring smile "Luna is, without doubt, the smartest person in the room. She might be smarter than ALL of us combined. Her solution is as brilliant as it is simple, we understand you own a one-third interest in Ogden's Firewhiskey."

"Then you should know it is worth as much as seven million Galleons a year." Lucius looked like he swallowed a rock.

Luna countered "And from 1961 through 1985 less than two million. It is nearly as much a risk for Harry as for you. You may, of course, borrow from the Goblins. I do have on hand a table of likely payments based on the interest rates they are going to charge."

"I will have the papers delivered to you by tomorrow." Lucius was utterly disgusted with this outcome.

While Sirius was shaking hands, Harry said "I hated him, but he was your Godfather. Sorry about Snape, Draco."

"You know nothing about it, Potter!" the blonde boy spat.

That raised Harry's anger "Hey Malfoy. Two words! Fuck you!" And he stomped out. Only the path he took to the door prevented him from strangling the Slytherin.

"Most eloquent, Harry." Said Daphne Greengrass, who almost bumped into him "Forgive me, May I present my father Daniel Greengrass. And, of course, you remember my sister, Astoria."

Harry gave a ritually polite greeting to the girls and said "A pleasure, Lord Greengrass. I did note your presence in the Wizengamot chambers today."

"Indeed, young Potter." The rather aging, but still powerful looking head of an Ancient and Noble House said "My daughter has indicated we might discuss some business between our families. As I see your Godfather and regent is also present, I hope now would be an opportune time."

Harry nodded, his brain still addled from anger at Draco "That would be fine, sir. Do you mind joining Lord Black for a few minutes? I simply must have time to freshen up."

"Not at all." Lord Greengrass allowed regally "We can discuss some preliminaries so your time is not wasted."

Susan and Amelia had been waiting for the meeting to end. The Bones froze on the approach of the Greengrasses and waited at the end of the corridor. They watched the conversation and waited. As it ended and Harry walked their way, they rushed up "Well? How did it go? What's going on? What's Lord Greengrass want?"

"OK really. We got Malfoy over a barrel. And I don't know." He answered in as rapid succession as he was asked "Greengrass was right at the door. I got a minute to talk to Daphne, then we started talking. I told him I needed a loo break, but I needed to see you. Wait a bit? Or are you leaving now?"

"We'll stay around. Get a butterbeer in the café." Replied Amelia.

Harry did make use of a break, some getting rid of waste and a thoroughly refreshing scrubbing of his face. He didn't know what Daphne's father might want, but he pushed his hair into as much order as he could manage and retightened his tie, made sure his shirt and pants were free of wrinkles. Returning to the conference room, he was surprised when the Greengrasses all stood "Good afternoon all, sorry for the delay."

"Not at all, Harry. You scrub up nicely." Said Daphne, with a sly smile.

He nodded and gave a pleased, not embarrassed, bow. "Not half as well as a lovely lady as yourself."

"Ahh…quite glad to hear that." Said Mr. Greengrass "Such was part of the purpose of our discussion."

Sirius and Harry both gave a curious head tilt, asked "Oh?"

"My House is, to be perfectly honest, weak." Admitted the Greengrass Lord "I freely admit the appearance of great power, unfortunately it is just that….appearance. It all looks very impressive, on paper, but the slightest move in any of my investments could bring the whole thing down. I have been swapping money around to hide a bad turn in the Muggle world. Robbing Peter to pay Paul."

"And how would you like us to help?" asked Sirius.

"The alliance of Potter and Black is highly unusual given the history. A distinct shift to the grey." The Greengrass patriarch said "I have two highly attractive and very marketable girls to offer."

Harry immediately tensed, Sirius took the opening round like a true Pureblood. He poked his Godson's knee in warning and asked "You have a specific proposition in mind?"

"Both your Houses are flush with cash." Said Daniel plainly "Neither of you have been active managers of your House for years. Particularly with that significant coup of young Harry's over the Malfoys, and both reputations are on the rise with your notable victories over You-Know-Who."

To that last, Harry gave a derisive snort.

"Something, young Potter?" the man asked, with some irritation.

Harry sighed "I've got to get with Luna on this. I'll start by quoting my friend, Hermione, Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. This great dark lord is nothing more than a murderer. He was once a Hogwarts student, same as me, you, Astoria. His first job out of school was a clerk in Diagon Alley."

"I see you are not impressed with the fear He created. But then, you are a child." Greengrass did not like the speech. No, not at all.

Sirius didn't need Legilimency to know a change of subject was needed "Lord Greengrass, let us maintain focus. All you have said about our financial situation is fairly accurate. I do not imagine any Head stating his House was having problems would be making untrue statements. You have mentioned what you need, how would we benefit from such an arrangement?"

"My name still wields much influence." He pointed out, slowly looking away from Harry "A fully revitalized Greengrass House could give you a significant voting bloc. Minister Fudge is no longer interested in your agenda. You might, perhaps, wish to change that, or him. That for the future. The immediate agreement would be marriage contracts for my daughters in exchange for cash. Large sums of cash."

A look from Sirius silenced Harry "Not something to be entered into lightly, Lord Greengrass, I am sure you'll understand. I assume you have agreements drawn up for me and my attorneys to review."

"I certainly do." He replied "Astoria! Daphne!"

The girls nodded and demurely handed copies to each Harry and Sirius. Their hands on the wizards' just long enough to be teasingly erotic. Exactly as instructed.

"Then, gentlemen, I leave you to the rest of your day." Lord Greengrass said with a stiff bow, then an imperious "Girls." And they were gone.

Then Harry glared at his Godfather "Dammit Sirius! Why didn't you let me give that obnoxious git what for!"

"Whhhoooooo! Harry, that's a five Galleon word." He chuckled.

Eyes sparking, he snapped "Don't give me that! He's all wimpy with his You-Know-Who. Arrogant when I call him on it. And now he's pimping off his daughters."

"One to each of us." Said Sirius, anticipating the explosion he went on adding "On top of that either of us can choose either of them."

Harry's scar throbbed, he pressed a fist on it "Just plain bloody lovely. I don't need this. I'm perfectly happy with Sue. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I would suggest…as they say…the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Sirius put it to him "These types of arrangements are all too common in Pureblood politics. Narcissa and Bellatrix just to name two. Your source apparently didn't tell you about that angle of the Wizarding world."

Harry pondered his older self. Decided a little detail wouldn't hurt "Well, he's told me he had a good marriage. I don't think he did one of these contract things. But he's never really said. Me, I don't like the idea. Not at all. And Knuts to Galleons Sue won't like hearing this either."

"No bet there, kid." Sirius laughed sourly "But as much as she'll dislike hearing it from you, imagine how much will she dislike hearing from someone else? Something like this has a shelf life of about a day."


	29. Chapter 29:Year 5 pt4

[a/n]The main theme of reviews being where did the Greengrasses come from? Well it is sort of out of the blue for Harry and Sirius too, and that's the point. Sometimes life throws you a complete surprise. They're important in the outline I've got coming though.

 **Year 5 [pt4]**

"Morning Harry." Susan's face appeared in Grimmauld's floo about a week before school was to start "Are you in a good mood?"

Sirius frowned at that "Not a good way to start a call, my dear. It's usually because you have bad news and hope to soften the blow."

"Uhhhhhhhh." She sighed "Yeah, any time now you'll get a Ministry owl. You're being summoned before the whole Wizengamot for using magic before Muggles."

Harry, busily doing pushups, scratched his head [he'd begun doing them one handed] and wondered "When? Where?"

"The dance, the incident with your cousin." She summarized quickly "The Ministry detected magical use and decided it was you."

Harry rolled his eyes "Seriously? Five of us there and they decided I used magic? And that's all we know about. There were over a thousand kids there. I don't think we were the ONLY ones? Do you?"

"Who knows?" she answered with a shrug "So? Are those negotiations over?"

He gave her fireplace face a glare "It's real annoying you're so amused by this."

"I was amused by how it took you twenty minutes of snogging and sweet talking for it to come out." She laughed at him "If anyone was less upset, it would be Auntie. You'll likely have a proposition or two more. Honestly, I don't know why something from the 1500s hasn't come out of the woodwork."

Harry looked horrified "I could've been landed with Millicent or Pansy!"

"Shame on you, Harry." She chided "Anti Slytherin bias?"

Harry felt extremely lucky his girlfriend hadn't dumped him the instant she heard of the Greengrass proposal. But now, as she enjoyed baiting him, he bit right back "I am only anti whoever is anti me. Astoria and Daphne are nice enough. Pretty, too."

"Looks has nothing to do with marriage contracts." she retorted.

He laughed "Tell that to Lord Greengrass and his highly marketable daughters."

She took the barb with a wink "Back to the subject of my call. You're expected at the Wizengamot tomorrow. 9:30. See you then dear."

And his Diary lit up.

 _This should probably be just an amusing anecdote, Harry. I was brooding in the park, blaming myself for Cedric's death, when Big D and gang decided to mess with me. I won't bother with the details, but they stopped when the humid July day dropped to a cold February night in about ten seconds. Someone went the Dementors after me. I used the Patronus Charm to save Dudley from a soul sucking. Had some second thoughts about that, I can tell you. The Wizengamot brought me up on underage magic use and exposure to muggles charges._

 _Two absolutely delicious points about that! The Reasonable Restriction, is precisely named. Any wizard has an absolute right to use magic to defend himself. Remember that. ANNNNNNNDDD! Drum roll pleeeeeeezzzeee! The TriWizard Tournament was for adults only! Putting me on trial for exposing magic in front of the full Wizengamot confirmed my adult status. Use as much of that as you get._

"Off to the fun, Harry!" Sirius called out, the next morning.

Ron was arguing with his sister "You are NOT dating a Muggle."

"This from a boy dating a Muggleborn?" she countered acidly.

Ron turned to him and asked "Aren't I right Harry?"

"Whatever makes Ginny happy." He answered plainly "Git tried to crush my hand and found out he couldn't. But I don't take it personal.

She blinked "He did!? You didn't tell me!"

"Not important." Harry countered "Won't see him much. You might suggest he doesn't try it again though. He just isn't strong enough."

She couldn't help a giggle "Yes, muscles."

"Hmpf!" grunted Ron "Some friend you are."

Harry shot a dirty look "Keep it up, Ron. You're wrong more than you're right. And just now I need to concentrate on important things like Wizengamot hearings."

Abcij

"Sirius? Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Neville "Your hearing is getting started."

Sirius asked "Where? Because the owl summons I received has Courtroom 6 at 9:30. And that's what Susan said, right?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "And, no, bonehead! I wasn't drooling on the connection!"

Sirius gave him a push on the shoulder.

"Come on you idiots! Follow me!" the Longbottom heir pulled them along.

Inside Courtroom 10 Cornelius Fudge was speaking "And, as the accused has not deigned to appear, I propose the Wizaengamot adjudicate Harry James Potter as guilty of violating the Restriction of Underage Statute and guilty of the use of Magic in front of Muggles."

"You can have a trial, conviction and sentence all before we were even scheduled to be here, Cornelius?" demanded Sirius as he led Harry in.

The presiding official gave an angry look "Black, I am Minister of Magic and will be addressed as such. Now-"

"Well for as long as that lasts." Sirius interrupted.

Ignoring the disruption, Fudge continued "For conviction?"

"Ahhh…beg pardon…am I in Wonderland? Are you the Jerk of Hearts?" Harry's tone was respectful at least, well more or less.

Sirius nudged him "Hush, Harry…..Right, as current Head of House Potter, I demand to know what is going on."

"Mr. Black, this" a squeaky voice answered.

But Sirius roared "LORD POTTER!"

"As I was saying, Mr." it tried to continue.

Only to again be shouted down "LORD POTTER!"

"Enough of this quibbling!" demanded Fudge "Vote! Guilty?"

Amelia Bones stood "How many want to hear a case before ruling?"

"A majority of wands lit, the Wizengamot will hear a reasonable length defense." Fudge grudgingly allowed "First, what have you got to say for yourselves being late?"

Harry held up the formal summons and said "Our subpoena. Courtroom 6 at 9:30am. So? Why are we in Courtroom 10? And 9:08 is late?"

"Yes. You were sent a change of venue and time owl, boy." Fudge answered, harshly "This body is not responsible for your sloppiness."

Harry bristled at that, but Sirius took over "Scribe Weasley, good morning, does the case transcript identify the owl, destination, and time of departure? Per standard procedure?"

"Yes, Lord Black." Percy acknowledged from his small desk under Fudge's podium.

Madam Umbridge countered "I am sure the Ministry complied with all applicable regulations."

"Indulge me." Said Sirius, it wasn't a request "Scribe? For the record, please."

Percy nodded "My Lord, the owl Septimus…destination #12 Grimmauld Pl., time of departure 8:43am today…Time of return? Has not logged back in.

"I believe Lord Black has proven his point of irregularity." Madam Bones stood and announced "I ask the Wizengamot to direct the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate the matter and move we proceed. Mr. Potter should be held blameless in regard to the summons."

Fudge looked angry, but tapped his gavel "Seeing no objection, so ordered. Now, Mr. Potter, specific to the charges, you are accused of violating the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Wizardry. Your plea?"

"Innocent."

Fudge's face twisted "And to the charge of exposing magic to Muggles?"

"Innocent."

"Very well. The Ministry calls Madam Mafalda Hopkirk from the Misuse of Magic Department." Fudge announced "Madam Umbridge, proceed."

The short, violently pink attired woman said "By your leave, Minister. In your role, Madam Hopkirk, what were your findings the night of August 3?"

"The Ministry received intelligence that underage magic was used at a school in a Muggle designated area." Mafalda testified "The…..name…..pardon me…Smeltings Academy."

Umbridge grinned, nodded and said "Thank you very much, Madam Hopkirk."

"Received intelligence?" asked Sirius "Now what exactly does that mean?"

The older witch answered "Sorry? Standard process on our monitoring. We detected a banishing spell and a metal twisting hex."

"I see. And how did you determine my Godson was responsible?" he asked.

She replied "Well, he was there."

"Ah. Conclusive evidence, my friends of the Wizengamot." He commented, then went on "Were any Muggles questioned? Were any Obliviators sent from the Ministry? Was Harry's…excuse me… Mr. Potter's wand checked for spells?"

She blinked at the rapid-fire string of questioning "Well, none of that is in my department."

"Whom did you notify?" asked Sirius.

Madam Hopkirk answered "Because of the potential risk, I reported it directly to the Senior Undersecretary herself."

"There was no investigation by the DLME?" asked Sirius. He knew from Amelia, there hadn't been.

She answered "Sorry, I cannot answer yes or no to that?"

"How many wands were at Smeltings that night?" asked Sirius.

Delores interrupted "*hemhem* Excuse me? Relevance?"

"Sustained." Fudge ruled instantly.

Sirius frowned "How many people were attending this particular event?"

Delores interrupted again, "*hemhem* Excuse me? Relevance?"

"Sustained." Fudge ruled as instantly.

Sirius straightened and glared "Minister. Every one of my questions is relevant. If the Ministry cannot tell how many wands were even present, how can you POSSIBLY say definitively that Mr. Potter used Magic? Likewise if the Ministry cannot tell how many-cannot even make a decent est-?"

"Irrelevant. Irrelevant! IRRELEVANT!" the Minister hammered him to silence "Now! If you are only going to present speculation and innuendos, I see no reason not to proceed to verdict."

Sirius shrugged dramatically "How else does one dispute speculation and innuendos? Than with speculation and innuendos. I sought evidence in your case and found none, Cornelius."

"That is Minister." Fudge lectured sternly.

Harry snuck in "For now."

"That is it! You, boy, are very close to committing sedition." Fudge growled "Vote now! In favor of conviction?"

Some hands were up. Notably Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge.

Fudge wasn't pleased by the numbers. He grumbled "For clearing the accused?"

At first a reluctant casting. Madam Bones hand was the rock that started the landslide.

"Case dismissed!" the Minister, hammered the gavel and left the podium without another word.

Harry didn't bother even mentioning that he could be recognized as an adult. He didn't want Sirius to take it wrong. He filed it away for future use, though.

"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore came up, outside the courtroom "This does not seem to be anything really concerning. I am sure I will be able to clear you of all charges."

They both gave smiles. Sirius was slightly conciliatory "Well, thank you Albus, for your support. I mean that. However Minister Fudge saw fit to reschedule the trial on all of us. It is already been heard and voted. Harry was cleared on all counts."

"Oh, really?" the headmaster was internally displeased at not being able to save the day. But the outcome was what he wanted "I am pleased to hear that. May I ask how?"

Harry answered "Insufficient evidence, they decided. But as Chief Warlock, I think you should be informed of a possible conspiracy. We received an owl telling us Courtroom 6 at 9:30. Now, this isn't Courtroom 6, obviously. And it's just barely 9:30 now. A reschedule owl was sent out not even in time to get to Grimmauld."

"Yes, yes, I will see about it. Good Day." He abruptly departed.

Abcij

It was late August 31. Harry was in his tent. He sometimes needed to go someplace to be completely alone. In five years only Sirius had a vague idea where it was and hadn't even asked to come back. The old Marauder understood his wish for this place and only ever asked that he keep in regular contact. Harry appreciated that greatly. He didn't bother counting situps or pushups anymore, he just did them until his arms couldn't complete one. He assumed it was around two hundred. Harry wasn't surprised when his Diary went off, and was still amused at how the last passage was so different, yet so similar.

 _Year Five, Harry. Begins pleasantly enough. Hermione gets prefect, no surprise. Ron too, looking back that is a surprise. He never quite topped the list in schoolwork, or anything else other than being my pal. And, as a longtime Headmaster, I wouldn't have let him be one. Either way, not your problem, and honestly unimportant. But you should be pulling grades good enough for it if you want it._

 _This year I taught Defense to a group of malcontents that called itself Dumbledore's Army, thanks to Ginny Weasley. You should actually already have a group like that, and probably many of the same people. The Creeveys, the Weasleys, the Patils, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, the rest of the Gryff Quidditch squad, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Conner, Neville of course, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zach Smith. This was the core group. This was the fun and good. Why we needed it is the bad. Delores Umbridge came in as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Cornelius Fudge's number two at the Ministry and definitely NOT a real teacher. Thanks to my Headmaster's access, I learned she only achieved a EE on her Defense Owl. I require MADAMs or Outstanding on NEWTs for any professor, for the taught subject. This is the lesser part of her problem. She eventually becomes Headmistress and High Inquisitor [I've still never figured out what that exactly meant, except Chief Fun Ruiner]_

 _At the time, I thought it was a personal grudge of her vs me. My investigations have since shown that she was able to torture most of Hogwarts' students with Blood Quills during her tenure. What is a Blood Quill? A quill. Duh. But a dark evil object. It uses your own blood as the ink and causes more pain the more you write. And eventually leaves permanent scars._

 _Dumbledore spent the year avoiding me, out of some belief that Voldemort was in my head. And by the way, Snivilus teach me Occulmency? I'm sure you know enough about it by now, to know how bad an idea that is._

 _So he was useless on the Umbridge front. The only advice McGonagall had to offer was_ _keep your head down_ _. And that's a quote. Screw em both. Try Flitwick and Sprout. But my classic problem comes up. I don't know an easy way to bag her. Umbridge has to commit the crimes for you to be able to crush her. Lousy teaching didn't get rid of Snape and he was there for twenty years. The best advice, I use that loosely, is to allow a number of kids including yourself to be tortured and run her out by revolting. Violence is to be discouraged, that said, if the system doesn't work so be it._

This passage made Harry's blood boil. Foreknowledge really sucked. He ran himself into the woods like a wild animal. He'd already discovered he didn't have Animagus talents, but that didn't stop his fury from fueling a night of mindlessness. By the time he woke, he'd already missed the Hogwarts Express. Really, it was no catastrophe. He simply used his portkey back to Grimmauld and sent Hedwig out to find Sirius. They then apparated to Hogsmeade and waited for the arrival of the Express.

"Potter! I thought I was rid of you!" an angry Draco Malfoy shoved at his shoulder "Got half a mind to kill you myself!"

Harry spun and coldly retorted "Too bad about Snivilus, ain't it? You'd think a Potion Master would know ingredients better. Did we bust you so bad you can't afford proper fitting robes?" He'd noticed that one sleeve fit his school nemesis properly, while the other hung free over hiding his left hand.

"Harry!" and "Harry!" came from two different directions.

Malfoy snarled "I'd watch my back if I were you. Potter." And marched off, Crabbe and Goyle in his wake.

"Alright there, mate?" Neville greeted him "We were all worried."

A redheaded missile prevented him from answered "I cannot BELIEVE you missed the train!"

"Shut up and kiss me." He ordered his girlfriend, who complied. Then smiling "Sorry, had a bad night and overslept. Just had Sirius apparate me here. No big deal, really. How was the train ride? Hiya Nev. Seen Luna?"

The younger Gryffindor was already on a carriage, waving. Neville grinned and ran over.

"Well, shall we?" he asked "That is unless you want to find Hannah?"

Susan grinned at him "I had plenty of Hannah yesterday. Thank you very much! She has her own boy to pay attention to."

"Ah… ok then." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He loved the feel of that. He climbed onto the carriage then pulled Susan up, sat and pulled her into his lap. He gestured vaguely at Neville and Luna, said " You may carry on." By the time they reached the castle both pairs had swollen lips and mussed hair.

Abcij

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, from the other side of Ron, "What happened to you? Professor McGonagall was just livid!"

He distractedly slapped the redhead's hand in greeting, while watching his girlfriend walk to her spot beside Hannah Abbott. And, only after she was engrossed in conversation, did he sit and answer "Overslept. Shit happens."

Neville, Dean and Ron giggled. Seamus just looked sour.

"Harry! It is serious!" she complained "And stop cursing!"

He smiled at her "Ok. Caca happens. Hahaha. It's really no big deal. Happens a couple times a year. But actually real good reason. I have it on good authority that that pink toad up there is bad news."

"Looks kind of sweet to me." Offered Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah, right. So did Lockhart. Right Hermione?"

*dingdingding* Professor McGonagall was tapping her goblet. Then Headmaster Dumbledore rose, rubbed his long beard for a few seconds and spoke "I am sure we all are saddened over the death of Professor Severus Snape. Please, we should all stand and observe a moment of silence."

Harry, among others, remained seated. He was even more demonstrative, picking up his pumpkin juice, slurping deeply and expelling a noisy belch. And just in case anyone missed it, he declared loudly "GOOD RIDDANCE YOU GREASY GIT!"

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed "That was utterly disrespectful! Twenty points from Gryffindor! And detention with me all next week!"

The teenage wizard called back "Professor! That was worth a hundred times the points! As for detention? For disrespect to Snivilus? Not after the way he always insulted my Dad! In a word…no. Where'd they bury him? I wanna go pee in his grave. Anybody join me?"

"Let us on with it." Said Dumbledore, cutting both off "The post of Potions Professor will be assumed by Horace J Slughorn. Who has graciously decided to return from retirement. He will also be resuming the post of Head of House for Slytherin. Please welcome him."

There was a pleasant round of applause. The assemblage looked to Harry, who was politely applauding.

"And, as you have become accustomed, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Dumbledore went on to say "On loan to us from the Ministry, Delores Jane Umbridge. I am sure we all wish her well."

*hemhem*

"No, in other"

*hemhem*

"news"

"Thank you Headmaster for that warm introduction." She made her way around the head table and stood beside Dumbledore "How lovely to see your bright lovely faces. The Ministry Of Magic has always considered education vital. Let us perfect what must be perfected, prune practices that should prohibited and at all costs refrain from change just for the sake of change."

Ron scratched his temple "Wh'tha bloody hell does that mean?"

"She's Fudge's spy." Answered Harry "Fudge wants to interfere with Hogwarts."

Hermione blinked "That is what I was going to say."

"I heard a rumor the Ministry wants to take over the school." Said Harry, putting out there the idea he got from his Diary. "I'd bet Sue agrees with it. I'll talk to her later."

Neville offered "I'll see what Gran has. She was about to ask for an investigation into Snape. But of course that doesn't matter anymore. I wonder if there was more to that than just an accident."

Abcij

The first DADA class was not starting on time. The class was getting a little unruly. Parvati Patil had folded a number of paper birds and the class was spelling them to fly about the room. Draco was looking upon the whole affair with utter contempt, keeping his arms folded and a hand tucked out of sight. Crabbe, too, now wore an eternal scowl. Suddenly, all the paper birds flashed into flame and as rapidly into ash.

"Please open your books to page four and start reading the first chapter." The professor announced, putting her wand in her pink jacket.

Hermione asked "Professor? I have a question about the course aims?"

"I should think the aims are clear enough, Miss Granger." Umbridge replied sweetly "I aim to return education to the basics of magical theory."

Hermione again had her hand up "Forgive me, Professor, but nothing in your syllabus talks about actually performing and practicing spells."

"Whyever would you need to do that, girl?" She asked, annoyed at the little mudblood.

Hermione folded her hands on her desk like a good student "Practice for our OWL tests and NEWTs later, madam."

"You should not need to practice, dear, a thorough understanding of the theory is more than sufficient to performing any spell to pass your tests." The professor's tone was now unpleasant.

Harry now put in "Theory didn't do me any good against Voldemort."

"Do not use that name!" the professor shouted.

He snorted "Why not? It's just a jumble. It also happens to translate from French for fear of death."

"Do not question me, boy!" she shot back "All of you! To your reading!"

Harry was disgusted "Think I'll give this book to Voldemort. It'll bore him to death."

"Detention Potter! And fifty points from Gryffindor!" the professor's wand exploded with a flash of light. "Read."

At the end of class, Seamus shoved him on the way out "Nice job Potter!"

"Sod off Finnegan!" countered Harry, but he had Runes next rather than Divination.

Abcij

Seamus was discussing his summer in the Gryffindor Common Room, and just as Harry and Neville walked in "The worst part of it was when my Mum wanted to pull me out of Hogwarts." He was glaring at Harry as he finished.

"Oh?" Harry didn't need to be hit with a two by four "And why don't you tell us about it?"

To which the Irish boy sneered "Mum doesn't like liars. People telling stories about You-Know-Who being back."

"No, who?" countered Harry "Oh…you mean Vol-d-moooort!" he drawled out. Causing a unanimous flinch. "Tell me, who do you think injured Dumbledore? Who do you think came to within a hair of killing Ginny?"

Seamus grunted in disgust "None of the was in _The Daily Prophet_."

"Gran canceled our subscription. Stupid rag." Said Neville "Only paper now in our house is _The Quibbler_."

To which Harry, slapped his shoulder "Points for making the girl happy. As for you, and your stupid mother, can both kiss my ass."

"Don't talk about my Mum, Potter!" Seamus growled, angrily.

To which he sneered "Then don't bring the stupid bitch in here."

No matter what side you might have been on, not a single Gryffindor moved after that. Except for the Seventh Year Prefect, Angus Matlock, who rushed out for help.

"Really, Finnegan? Is that the best you can do?" asked Harry, having just sidestepped a blind charge and kicked his Housemate to the floor. And, enraged all the more, Seamus stomped up with his fists extended. He swung and Harry caught it right in his palm and twisted. "Quit while you're behind."

The Weasley twins, in stereo, said "Yeah, mate. Walk away."

"Bugger off!" snarled Seamus, barely sparing them a glance. And charged Harry again.

This time instead of just dodging out of the way, he drove his toes into his classmate's belly. While he was trying to catch his breath, Harry goaded "Come on, try again, boy. Prove you're dumber than your mummy."

"YAHHHHHH!" roared Seamus, he grabbed a wood-frame chair and spun around prepatory to throwing it at Harry.

Harry's wand snapped into his hand and he yelled " _Expelliarmus_!" And it was enormously satisfying to see Seamus flying into the stone wall. That is, one, until a blue light cushioned the impact and, two, his wand left his hand and flew into Professor McGonagall's.

"Thank you, Mr. Matlock, I will handle matters from here." She said harshly "I want everyone in their room in five minutes. Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Potter, with me. NOW!" Outside her office, she ordered "Potter, sit. Finnegan I will speak with you, first."

He sneered at Harry and nodded "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, no sense wasting time." Said Harry after a minute. He got on the floor and started with pushups. He was alternating ten pushups ten situps not knowing how long it might be. They came out while he was in the middle of a situp. He stopped and was easily standing, but Seamus kicked at his elbow. He seized the foot and pulled on it violently, causing the Irish boy to scream and fall, then whimper as the back of his head impacted on the cement floor.

McGonagall fired an " _Ennervate_!" and ordered "Mr. Finnegan, go see Madam Pomfrey about the lump you are currently touching. Off you go. Mr. Potter? Well, I have Mr. Finnegan's version of the incident. Gryffindor is currently in the hole 45 points. I'm now making it 95. Whether and for how long you are in detention for depends on whether I like your tale. Begin."

"Well, he probably told you I called his dear mummy a stupid bitch." Harry went for the throat "And, well, that's totally a hundred percent true. But then, how did he expect me to react to being called a lying nutjob like the _Prophet_ has?"

She huffed slightly and "I see. And do you not think cursing would tend to make your situation worse?"

"My cousin was fond of an American television show." Harry began, seemingly irrelevant "The story, well doesn't matter now, point being the lead character said If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are. No sense hiding what I said in front of about fifty witnesses."

The Head of Gryffindor almost smiled "Bravery, a point in your favor, Mr. Potter. But continue."

"So, he insulted me, I insulted him back. He took offense and attacked me. Not once but three times, and not counting the time you just saw. I prevented him from hurting me." Harry explained, without much emotion.

She frowned "Kindly explain why Mr. Finnegan had to be cushioned from serious injury and why you had your wand trained on an unarmed student."

"He wasn't unarmed just before you appeared." Harry was unimpressed "I had to protect myself from the chair he was about to throw at me. Feel free to confirm that little detail I'm sure Finnegan left out."

She didn't comment on the last, but it was true "Have you anything more to offer, Potter?"

"A reminder, and a warning Professor." Said Harry, coolly "I remind you, I've had to defend myself against attacks every year. Voldemort, his minions, a basilisk, Diggory and his minions, my fat bully cousin, uncle and aunt before here. And I warn you… and you better warn Finnegan… I was only playing with him."

This sent a chill down the Professor's spine, and it bounced back as a jolt of anger "I do not tolerate threats against students, Potter."

"If Finnegan attacks me again, I'm going to assume he's trying to kill me." He looked her square in the eye "Is there anything else, Professor?"

Needing some level of control, she said "A week detention, Potter. With me after supper. And, so you know, I have assigned Mr. Finnegan two weeks. Your version seems more likely than not at this point. However, and I intend discussing this at greater length, fighting in my dorms is utterly unacceptable."

"Understood, Professor." Answered Harry, and left when he was dismissed.

Abcij

"Professor Umbridge." Said Harry, that night. He was decidedly put off by the pink décor and the dozens of frames filled with cats.

The Defense teacher smiled like a vulture at his prey "Do come in Mr. Potter." She said, then dunked a sugar cube into her tea cup. The closer he got, the broader her smile "The chair, please. You see the parchment there…and the quill. You will write…let me see….I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" he queried.

Her smile was silky sweet, her tone venomous "As many times as it takes for the message to sink in, boy."

"I didn't bring an inkwell with me." He said, looking at the quill in confusion, but knowing what it was from his Diary.

All she did was tap her quill on her desk and order "Quill to paper. Begin."

"Nnnn!" Harry ground his teeth as he wrote…and wrote…and wrote. His opinion of Umbridge mutated with every stroke away from mere dislike into an active hate. And the more he wrote the more he contemplated a more Snapeish solution. The short term, he was going to bite his tongue, follow Old Harry's advice and throw out the occasional weak-worded protest that would get dismissed. And talk to other students, after their detentions with Umbridge.


	30. Chapter 30:Year 5 pt5

[a/n]A belated Happy Easter & Happy Passover.

[a/n0]I wanted to talk about Thanatos147's review of Ch#27. "...but for Sprout to display the same level of hatred and lack of professionalism over what was ultimately just a sports match feels jarring as until then there is no suggestion that she is anything unlike Canon." Not as such, no. But, she like everyone else, did nothing to stop the abuse Harry suffered that year. I just took this to a more active level.

Also, an interesting take on Snape "...have just had 3 adults calmly plot and carry out a murder, for all you can say it was revenge it was planned voted on and carried out in cold blood over an event that happened nearly 14 years ago and is fairly indirect at that, it after all only an assumption that they wouldn't have been targeted without the prophecy given Voldemort's penchant for killing those that defy him once let alone thrice." I, personally, don't think it matters how long ago it happened. There isn't a statute of limitations on murder. That the Potters would probably been targeted again anyway, well does that matter? I can accept that it could be called a revenge murder. But, Severus already had his trial and was cleared because Dumbledore testified in his favor and he 'trusts Severus' I ask, where is the real justice for the Potters? What about Neville? Who Voldemort would've targeted next, based on Snape's info.

 **Year 5 [pt5]**

"Mr. Potter, a word after class." Said Professor Sprout as they were wrapping up the period.

All of his closest friends present, Susan, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Justin, and Hannah; quietly offered their support. Last year had been a difficult year for the Hufflepuffs in his circle with most of the House regularly abused Harry, and still suspects unknown, nearly killed him. He let them pass and coolly asked "Professor?"

"Last year most of my House was deeply wrong, son." She said, kindly "All we could see was that you seemed to be wanting to steal the glory from us. We so rarely get the spotlight in Hufflepuff."

Harry asked in a disinterested tone "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"You do not think your response can be framed in the bounds of the school rules?" she countered.

He stood there for almost a minute, then answered "Let's just say I have questions and think I deserve some honest answers."

"Very well, Mr. Potter." She answered "Pose your questions."

He nodded "Thank you. Well, first. Is this coming from you, alone, for your mistreatment of me? Or is it from all Hufflepuff? Except, Sue, Justin, Hannah and Ernie of course."

"You did appeal virtually every detention I issued to you last year." She was mildly irritated "But… you are right… many of them were unjustified as I look back. I hope we can start over."

Harry replied "Well, I accept the apology in the spirit it was offered. I hope to see some followup."

"Such as?" her tone was neutral, her eyes not friendly.

That did not bother him "Well, I can think of three things. An actual apology from the House. A public one from you. And most important to me, which Hufflepuffs tried to murder me?"

"You apparently have no concept of gracious acceptance of an apology." She observed coldly.

Harry shrugged and wondered "You expect instant forgiveness after a year of abuse? Your apology is appreciated. It's just…not enough."

"You may go." She finally said, after staring at him for several seconds "And, Mr. Potter…back on the record… understood?"

Harry just grunted "Uh-huh." And left.

Abcij

"Well well well…Mr. Malfoy, welcome to Fifth Year Potions." Said Professor Slughorn "I think, a first time we can excuse it."

Draco gave a sullen look and answered "Didn't know the location changed."

"Well, potions in a dungeon?" Slughorn contemplated "Not really wise given the volatile nature of ingredients. Just why I've moved up here to the third floor. I have read Professor Snape's evaluation of all of you and I will take them seriously. However, know that each of you has a clean slate with me. To that end I plan to zip through the first four years of material which would also benefit your OWL review."

Hermione put up a hand, was called on, and asked "Professor, how can we remember First Year potions?"

"Well, not the specific potions, my dear. No no no." the Professor declared "Absolute basics of potion making. Why the potion has to be stirred clockwise instead of counter. Why you cut one ingredient but squish another. And why do you all look like I am talking Swahili? Surely Severus began your education with this?"

Harry put up his hand as was called on "Sir, my first class Snivilus shouted a bunch of questions out of Fourth Year potions at me, deducted points from me just for looking like James Potter, then pointed to the board and ordered us to brew. If we dared to ask a question we were called …well…dunderheads was the least offensive."

"I always found Professor Snape the most excellent instructor." Said Draco with a sickening servility "And he always spoke highly of you, sir."

All the Gryffindor boys taunted with kissy sounds, touching their noses and Neville "Brown on there, Malfoy."

"Ah-ah-ah." Slughorn chided them all "Very well, let's spend some time today with the absolute basics of potion making. And see where we go from there."

And to the students, it was a revelation "That makes so much sense, sir. It makes everything so much easier." Susan Bones beamed.

"Right. Then. Wrapping up and try to find your First Year texts. Off with you now." He clapped once and dismissed them.

Blaise Zabini, who had been very quiet most of the last year, commented "Draco you are crass and obvious. Not at all what a Slytherin should be."

Abcij

"Well, this is certainly roomier than any broom closet I've been in." Susan looked around the antechamber. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and kissed the back of his neck "Room enough to dance in. Bit lacking in snog comfort, though."

Harry grinned with a little sadness, he took her hand and spun her around rather elegantly into his arms "Couch in the main chamber. Just kind of lounged on it when I was talking with Sally. Merlin I miss her."

"I'm sorry, Harry." She offered and squeezed him "She was an …interesting…person."

He had a faraway look, rested his arms on her shoulders and said "That's just it. She was a person. And smart…actually smarter than all of us combined. I'm not kidding. She was a thousand years old and could hear everything going on up there the entire time." He gave her a passionate kiss.

"She teach you how to kiss?" she asked slyly.

Harry laughed "Very funny. Maybe she showed me some tricks with the tongue."

"Mmmm… this is real romantic. Just right ambiance, well, maybe with a few of Helga's additions." She idly traced the shape of his ear with a finger "That couch is a bit lacking. Good for Parseltongue, I'm sure, snogging not so much. Maybe a nice big bed in a year or two."

Harry's whole face twitched at the implications of that remark. As did a certain muscle a little bit south. "That…umm…appeals to me, no end." He ran his hands up and down her sides, brain semi-addled "I think we can… umm enjoy our …ahhh… mmmmm" Snogging, kissing, groping and such had priority for a time.

"You're not getting that far without a decent place for me to rest my head, Potter." She pulled his hand out of the back of her skirt. Her words were a little lacking in force as she was panting "So let's get to the other reason you brought me here."

He kissed her nose, quite intimately, and steadied her on her feet "Fine. If you insist." ~~Speak to me, Salazar, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!~~

"It's plain creepy you can do that, Harry." She complained a bit "Switch from one language to the other in the same sentence."

He gave her a playful crack on the rear and nodded "Fine. _Alohamora_!"

"Ooops, sorry." She giggled when she momentarily up-ended him and floated him about a bit. She righted him, then carefully guided him over Sally's pool in front of Salazar's carving.

He leaned in the hole the basilisk came out of, cast " _Lumos Maxima_!" Climbing through he was astonished "As Ron would say Bloody Hell!"

"Harry! What? Are you alright?" Susan could only hear the echoes of her boyfriend's exclamations and explorations.

He had to lay on the floor of Sally's chamber and bend backwards to see her, upside down "You won't believe it, Sue! Books! Hundreds of them! Thousands! Hold on. _Accio Susan_!"

The girl skimmed across the pool of water in a few seconds, and was moving just fast enough to lightly impact Salazar's mustache. She floated herself over to the hole Harry was hanging from and crawled inside "Bloody Hell is right. _Lumos Maxima!_ Well it does kind of figure. This would have to be big enough for Sally. Room enough for her to be comfortable. Umm…Harry…I can't read any of them. _"_

"But they're-" Harry broke off in thought. His first question, "Obviously. Sue they're all in Parseltongue. I can read them as easy as a copy of _The Quibbler_. Wow. Spells, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Biography of Merlin, Mephisto, Morgana, Niume, Uther Lightbringer, Diaries of Helga Hufflepuff in Parseltongue." His voice drifted off as he wondered, privately, why Old Harry hadn't mentioned this place at all? He had no answer.

Susan was easily struck gormless. Books from the Founders on Magic subjects? Biographies of legendary names of history. And this, from just what happened to catch the eye of a Muggle-raised wizard? "That is remarkable, Harry." She finally said "And what about that glowing pile down there?"

"Emeralds, diamonds, rubies, topazes." He scooped up a handful off a pile he didn't even have to bend over for. Allowed them to slip through his fingers. He was stunned too "Guess Sal didn't go in for gold or silver."

She looked around in awe "What are you going to do with it all?"

"Well, I owe you fourteen…excuse me…fifteen, years of birthday presents" Harry said with a wave at the pile "Want a handful? Or two?"

Susan almost reflexively reached for the pile, then shook her head "Thank you. No. Too much, really."

"Really, you should." He encouraged her "I think that's how I'll give this stuff away. Just put a couple handfuls in a sandwich bag and give them out to my friends." He pointed his wand out the hole, transfigured some of the water into about twenty sandwich bags, pointed his wand at the pile of jewels and the bags filled with a random assortment. The couple didn't really notice a significant reduction in the pile.

Abcij

The couple arrived at the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore noted their presence and asked "Exactly where were the two of you?"

"Something Sally told me about." Answered quite honestly "And I was deeply surprised and truthfully, delighted with what we discovered. You might remember the mouth of the statue of Slytherin where the basilisk came out, Albus?"

The students in range of the conversation looked shocked at a boy's casual use of the Headmaster's first name, who went on with it "Indeed, Harry? What did you and Miss Bones discover? Though on another note, did you consider whether Miss Bones' guardian might object to her being taken to a potentially dangerous area?"

"I'm sure Susan would've told me so, sir." He replied, with her nod of support, then touching his neck with his wand to amplify his voice, so the entire Hall could hear "There were books there, all written in Parseltongue. About all kinds of magic from centuries ago. About people we only hear about in Binns' sleepfest. I plan on translating them in my free time, for now. And jewels. A stack of jewels…well I'm no giant…but, it's almost as tall as me. I brought some up to share around a bit.

Unsurprisingly, Ravenclaw House was set drooling at a library full of long-lost knowledge and immediately all but rioted that only one person could even read it. Harry could make a career translating books.

Harry went on "We transfigured water into bags that could hold a couple handfuls and filled them so we could give them out to friends."

"Professor! I object!" protested Draco "No Gryffindor should make decisions on how to distribute Noble Salazar Slytherin's wealth!"

Susan sneered at him "I suppose that should be you?"

"I would suggest a committee of respectable Slytherins." Said Draco, pompously.

Harry smirked and pointed out "Well, I was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I'm still the only one who can. Well, except for Voldemort. God I love that flinch! So, Pyjammas the Terror will distribute treasure as he sees fit. I think I'll start with a bag for Professor Hooch. Buy some good, solid brooms for the school, ma'am. Long past time to retire that collection of ratty bristles. Come to me if you need more."

This was well received. Everyone Second Year and up rode on those unreliable and actually dangerous decades old brooms. The First Years hadn't had class yet, but likely would before any new ones came out.

"Up next, to address Draco's concern" Harry continued "I have some for Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Blaise Zabini also has been a friend. I also had a few pleasant moments with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode." Bags full of gems floated to the named Slytherins.

Astoria ran up, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. It was a poignant moment.

"Justin, Hannah, Ernie." He floated bags to those Hufflepuffs "You guys were great, standing by me against most of the scum in your House."

Hannah addressed her friend "Sue? You alright with this?"

"Well, it's not like he's giving them to one other girl." The redhead whispered back "And you should see that stack!"

Harry went on, "Since we're doing this by House, Cho, we had a few good moments. Terry and Padma, you too."

"Why me Harry?" asked the pretty Indian.

He shrugged nonchalantly "Can't give one sister jewels without including the other. Gryffindors, let's see, Parvati Patil, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. Luna, of course. Lavender Brown and last but not least, at least for now, Hermione. Don't worry, this is just a first round. There's loads more I plan to bring up."

Professor Umbridge said not a word during this distribution of wealth. All the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did was scratch onto a parchment.

"Well, for that display of generosity, fifty points, take Mr. Potter." Said Professor McGonagall, she was a little befuddled causing a bit of a crumpled speech pattern.

Harry was just pleased with the smiles of his closest friends. He shook hands with the boys and took hugs from the girls. That each one of those handfuls of gems were worth thousands of Galleons was the veriest bagatelle.

Abcij

"Mr. Potter? Do you think it appropriate for a child to determine the fate of a Founder's wealth?" asked Professor Umbridge as she walked down the aisle where Harry sat. Draco, followed by many Slytherins, perked up at the possible confrontation.

Harry gave a sigh and answered "No, Professor, I don't."

"Then you are turning over the wealth of Salazar Slytherin to the proper authorities?" it sounded like a question, but no one thought it was anything but an order.

Harry nodded, almost amiably, and answered "Well, of course, Professor. And if I was in possession of anything belonging to Slytherin, I'd be glad to turn it over."

"Don't be impertinent boy!" she snapped, slapping a yardstick on his desk "We all know I am referring to the contents of the Chamber of Secrets!"

He yanked the yardstick from her hands and snapped it in half "Since no one found it for centuries, until me, and no one else can get in … except the guy you deny … it's mine!"

"How dare you!" she yelled "Detention, Potter! You too Weasley! And Longbottom!"

Seamus, ego still bruised from his 'chat' with Harry laughed at their predicament.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Finnegan." Said Umbridge with a sugary smile.

Harry shared a detention with Neville. And in which both wrote lines. Where Harry noted that his friend was struggling just as he was, clearly in pain. He didn't like it. Word was starting to spread.

 **FIRST EVER HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISTOR**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has announced the appointment of Delores Jane Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. As High Inquisitor, Madam Umbridge will have far reaching responsibility to preserve and protect the education of youth across Britain. Among her new duties will be reviewing and reporting to the Minister each Professor's classroom performance. Further duties may default to the High Inquisitor as are deemed necessary. Madam Umbridge has had an impressive career with The Ministry, most recently as Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge. Who has stated publicly that he expects to see an almost immediate improvement in educational results at Hogwarts. We at The Daily Prophet look forward to and endorse these changes.

By: Justanudder Righter

Photos by: Rita Skeeter

"What's all that mean?" asked Ron.

Seamus put in "Things are getting better around here."

"Ah-ah." Harry playfully pinched his girlfriend's lips closed "Hermione, if you please."

The bookish girl, after Harry's drumroll, explained "It's a major Ministry push. Fudge thinks Dumbledore is trying to take his job, so he's going to try to push Dumbledore out as Headmaster."

"Give that girl an O!" declared Harry, with a pompous wave of his wand "And what do we do? Much as it pains me?"

Hermione was mostly interested "We cannot get decent OWLs in Defense Against the Dark Arts only by reading in class all day. We must be able to practice."

"There's that, yes." Susan acknowledged "We'll need a place to practice. But, Harry also wants us to openly defy Umbridge and support Dumbledore."

Ginny, Neville and Luna immediately clinked their glasses together and exclaimed happily "All for one! One for all!"

"You're all out of your minds." Harry was shaking his head. "Back Dumbledore, fine. But don't go up against Umbridge. Leave her to me. And I have two places for us to practice. Find out if anyone else is interested."

Hermione put in "We should use someplace else than where you plan to hold practices. Just in case the people we invite turn out to be untrustworthy."

"I know just the place, oh wise one." Said Harry happily "At the far end of Hogsmeade. Far from the prying eyes of Umbridge and Albus. Owned be the one and only Abelforth Dumbledore."

Neville asked "Is that really a good idea?"

"Oh, don't worry gang. Abe loves his brother like I love my cousins." Harry snorted "Either of them. Start Saturday at one, gives late comers time enough and still get done early enough to enjoy the day."

Abcij

Harry and Neville were running up and down the central staircase. His closest male friend could almost keep pace with him now. Only when Harry really ran flat out could he still leave Neville behind. Harry landed with both feet after leaping off the tenth stair up to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. He focused on his nemesis "Missing your real girlfriends Malfoy?"

"Out after curfew, Potter." Declared Draco "That'll be a detention with Mr. Filch. Now, get in your dorm. Oh! And Longbottom, too. Same for you."

Neville hit the floor and bounced to his feet lightly "According to my watch, it's still four minutes before upperclass curfew." Countered and taunted "But, then, I hear you had to sell yours to pay Harry's bet."

"That's a detention for you too Lardbottom." Sneered Draco.

Neville got closer, looked slightly down and retorted "Wanna bet?"

"Problem here, boys?" Hermione suddenly appeared.

Draco looked at her like a piece of gum under his shoe "For your information, Mudblood, I've caught Potter and Longbottom here out after hours. So, they both have detention."

"Well, since it's later than I thought," Hermione countered, smoothly "I'm afraid I will have to give Millicent a detention as well. You and Pansy are of course exempt, being Prefects."

Harry and Neville grinned maliciously.

"That's not fair!" protested Millicent "And I thought you liked me, Harry! At least a bit."

He shrugged, uncaringly "Yeah, well, about that … I remember you dropping me after us having a good time together. And what do I see now? A Malfoy flunky. No better than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Vince's father…" the Slytherin girl muttered darkly "You were responsible for his death."

Harry didn't disagree "Well, insofar as being sucked into stopping Death Eaters from reviving Voldemort…yeah. Don't know exactly who did what to who. Well, except for Sally eating half of Pettigrew. You want the truth, I'm more sorry for Ginny's ankle than all the dead Death Eaters."

"You three non-Prefects, there will be no detention if you get directly to your Common Rooms." Professor Dumbledore made his presence known "You Prefects, you will be discussing use, and misuse, of your authority with your Heads of House. All of you, go, except Harry."

The teen wizard nodded "Sure Professor." Quickly enough they were alone.

"Harry, I am greatly disturbed by this lack of empathy you have developed of late." The Headmaster lectured "And that is nothing to say about that one secret we are compelled to keep."

Harry didn't even blink, neither of them would speak aloud about Snape's death "For part two, I'm proud of my part in that. Just wish I'd done something more direct. Answer me this Professor, would you rather me, or you, be dead? Or any number of Voldemort's slaves?"

"That is hardly the point, Harry. Life is precious, all life. You must preserve it at all costs. Certainly accidents may happen, but I do not expect you, or anyone else, to intentionally kill to save anyone…not even me." Dumbledore argued, most emphatically.

Harry shook his head, as disappointed in the Headmaster as Dumbledore was in him "You heard what I said about Ginny's ankle." It wasn't a question "Well, I'll tell you this, if killing **EVERY** Death Eater meant I could spend just one minute with my parents I'd call that a good deal."

"You have no idea what you are saying, Harry. Children seldom do." The old man decided to close the discussion.

Annoyed at being cut off and not being able to get in the last word, Harry made his resentful way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Abcij

"Again with the attitude, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Umbridge in her sugary tones. "See me in my office at 6:30."

Harry answered sullenly "Yes, ma'am."

"Such as shame we have to go through this exercise so frequently, my boy." She said once he arrived "What will it take to get through to you. I only want what is best for all students. Well, you know the drill. Quill in hand. Begin."

And he wrote, repeatedly, I must not tell lies. In his own blood. At one point he growled "Got others doing this?"

"A few, my boy, a few." She answered, pulling an exaggerated sad face "But none seem quite so stubborn as you. Perhaps seeing others suffer might have a more dramatic effect on the most troubled of you children."

Giving a dirty look, he grunted "I'm not your boy."

"Quill to parchment, Mr. Potter." She ordered.

abcij

"Right! Settle down! Settle down!" Hermione's voice accompanied sharp clapping of her hands "We've waited enough, looks like. Shall we get started?!"

Ernie McMillan wasn't impressed "Who made you boss, Granger?"

"Usually, she is." Luna pointed out, a little dizzily "She does make a good drill sergeant. But, I follow Harry's orders."

Zach Smith asked, quite suggestively "ALL of his orders?"

"Oy! Watch it!" snarled Neville, half out of his seat and defending his girlfriend's honor.

Harry's voice sliced through them both "Enough! We're all here, all four Houses and it looks like all but First Years to learn. Face it, Umbitch isn't teaching shit."

There was some giggling at the curses, but somehow his expression ended it.

"We can have some fun with this, but there's no way we're going to pass OWLs…or NEWTs… doing it her way." Said Harry.

Zach Smith derisively commented "And I suppose you could teach all of us? Even Seventh Years?"

"You lot think I've been exercising and studying for the last five years for the fun of it?" retorted Harry "Judging by what I've seen, no offense, no student could beat me in a duel. I'd lay a wager on me against any two of you. Game?"

Hermione shook her head "I don't like this, Harry."

"Come on, it'll be fun." he shrugged off his winter cloak with a grin "Abe can heal any injury. Cushion the floor and the walls. Nothing lethal obviously." He pulled his wand and swept it a few times and challenged, confidently "Let's go Zach? Pick a partner. Anyone."

Zach looked hesitant, then more sure "Anyone? Anyone at all? I'd choose one of the Weasley twins since they're Sevenths. But…ahh… how do I know you'll do your best?"

"Me!" said Fred, excitedly, after a split second glance at his twin "Personally, I think the ickle Potter is a bit full'o'hisself. And, don't worry Smith, if he takes me down he'll've earned it."

Susan looked worried "Why do you have to do this?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He assured her and pecked a cheek, then stretched his legs a bit "Neville? Count it off, from five." There was enough space in the room for that.

There was some last second exchanging of coins among the assembly. Then Neville began "Five…four…three…two…one Go!"

"There's two ways to protect against spells." Said Harry, back still turned to his opponents "A shield."

Fred and Zach glanced at each other as Zach's impacted a shield, Fred's missed slightly. They fired again.

Harry ducked and weaved between the bolts and continued lecturing "The other way is to just not be where the spell is."

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Fred snapped at his partner. He disapparated. And just as he reapparated all he could see was stars.

Harry had caught the Weasley twin with a quick elbow to the temple and dropped to his knees. Zach's stunner hit Fred while he was trying to clear his vision and Harry's _Expelliarmus_ disarmed the Hufflepuff. Not even panting, he wrapped up "But, the best defense, is a good offense. Not bad guys. So? Anyone get rich? Alright there Fred?"

"Can't bloody see." Fred complained "I am NOT crying."

Harry kept him on his feet, grinning "Of course not, mate. So Zach? How'd I do?"

"Impossible! I bet you can't beat-" he began as his wand was returned.

Susan stepped in "Enough Zach! I say you can either accept it, or leave. Judging by what we just saw, I'd say Harry was being nice. He could beat four of us. No big head, Potter."

"Yes dear." He muttered, but he still somehow looked a bit bigger. "Right. I don't expect any of you to take fitness as serious as I do. But do some. It'll help your magic too. There's going to be a magical contract to sign for the group. Hermione, that'll be your job. Because everyone is going to yip and yap about that, Daphne, I want you to okay it."

That, no one, except Ron could object to "WHAT? A bloody snake?"

"Yeah Ron. A bloody snake." Answered Harry, quietly "Little factoid for you. See, if I hadn't met Malfoy before Hogwarts I'd've let the Hat Sort me into Slytherin. Plus, I have …other reasons… to trust Daphne and Astoria." The sisters' betrothal to Sirius was a secret.

The redhead glared and stood "Well, I just don't trust them. Either they go or I do."

"Sorry, then." Said Harry "You're welcome to run with us, still, Ron." The girls were halfway to the door when he said that, they paused to hear "Daphne, Stori, sit."

Ron glared at him, then to his siblings "Come on Fred? George? Ginny? What! Come on! It's bad enough putting up with them in class!"

"Stop living in the past, Ronald." Said Hermione "Surely you have noticed Potions is different with Professor Slughorn."

As he was still heading out, Harry addressed him "See you for chess tonight, Ron. Right, everyone, two simple things to start out. Exercising… legs, arms, belly…situps, pushups and running. They're nothing exciting, but it's important and it also strengthens your magical core. Next, concentration… you saw what happened to Snape's arm. I do it almost constantly. Focus on your hands, look at them, front and back. See each individual little hair. Once you can do that, change the temperature of your hand, make it hot then make it cold. If you can do that before our first real meeting next week, come to me for the next step."

"Why? What use is it?" asked Smith. "We have homework."

Harry shrugged "My teacher didn't tell me. Not right away. I trusted him to know what was best for me. When I learned why I saw he was right. More to the point, I'm not bragging, but who's the number one student in school? None of this is mandatory, people. I can't give you detention. If you don't want to, don't. Might be interesting, actually, to see how you do without doing what I suggested."

"And who is your teacher, Potter?" asked an older Ravenclaw.

Harry just smiled enigmatically "Sorry. That's need to know. Good first meeting. We'll all leave in ones and twos. Scatter about the village, don't seek out each other but don't avoid each other, either."

Abcij

"I must defeat this sort of behavior!" Professor Umbridge was looking out her office window to the school courtyard. And she headed to do exactly that.

A group of students were coming back from Hogsmeade. They were engaged in a running battle. Screaming and hollering back and forth. Dodging and throwing, being hit and wrestling. For example, Hermione caught Michael Corner with a snowball on the back of his knees, causing him to fall. Neville pounced on the Ravenclaw, but Ginny took him out with one that clobbered his chest. Harry ran up behind her and stuffed an armful of snow down her back. Susan stopped him cold, hugged him, and stuffed snow down the front of his pants. And so it went.

"Enough of this!" screeched the diminutive DADA Professor as she marched out into the battlefield "Such behavior is utterly unacceptable! Cease at once!"

Luna shattered the moment of stillness "FIRE!"

"NO STOP!" Umbridge countered, and was soon encircled in flame which incinerated every incoming snowball. When it dissipated she pointed her wand at Luna and ordered "You! With me! The rest of you, I know your names, to your dorms."


	31. Chapter 31:Year 5 pt6

**[a/n]** What kind of person yells at kids for a snowball fight on the weekend at school? Umbridge, of course.

 **Year 5 [pt6]**

"Ginny, did you see Luna this morning?" asked Harry as soon as he saw his Fourth Year friends in the Gryffindor Common Room "Colin? How about you?"

They both shook their heads "No."

"Hermione, good. You and Ron, I want the dorms all searched." He commanded "Every bed, every loo, every shower. Find Luna. Ginny, Dennis, Colin help them. Neville, you're with me, we're going to the hospital. Ginny, you come after us with news, you're next fastest. If you don't find her find McGonagall. Go! Move people!" Then, he took off fully expecting his friends would do their parts.

The Seventh Year Prefect grunted in irritation "Bossy little snot, ain't he?"

"Help or get out of the way!" Ginny shoved her and headed for the Girls' dorm, Hermione hot on her heels.

The two boys ran down to the first floor bending the laws of gravity. Where the was a crowded intersection, Harry somersaulted over the students and Professor Sinestra, Neville barreled through only slowed for moments. Neither of them stopped to see who might be injured. Harry, in time, slowed to allow him to catch up "You go ahead, Nev. I'll deal with Sinestra."

"I'll let you know." Neville called out as he passed.

A winded Professor finally caught up "What….is the…..meaning…of this?" she huffed and puffed.

"We're looking for a Gryffindor who wasn't in her room, Professor Sinestra." Harry explained, then his eyes turning hateful, added "We last saw her being taken away by Umbridge."

The Slytherin aligned professor's face flickered "Mr. Potter, you will refer to professors properly. If one of your House is missing, why is your Head of House not involved?"

"We only discovered it when we started down for breakfast." Replied Harry coolly. He was unconcerned for himself, punishments or otherwise, all he was waiting for is Neville or Ginny to report finding his friend. Harry refused to move from his spot.

After a couple minutes with an annoyed teacher stubbornly eyeing each other, Ginny and Neville arrived almost at the same time and reported basically the same fact "Sorry, Harry, no Luna."

"NOW we go to the Great Hall." Said Harry and the three Gryffindors outdistanced the professor quite easily. And he didn't wait for them either. Everyone there was eating, but aware that something was going on. Word had spread from Gryffindor that he was involved, so when he sprinted in activity quieted to a minimum. Susan stood, he ignored her, continued right to the Head Table and to his Head "Professor, Luna Lovegood is missing! We've searched the tower and checked hospital! Last time we saw her was with THAT BITCH!"

All movement stopped, except for far in the back where the rest Harry's group of Gryffindors arrived. Professor Sinestra bringing up the rear, panting heavily. Professors were the first to react, Dumbledore leaning forward steepling his fingers McGonagall ordering "Calm down, Potter! We will organize a search. I am certain Miss Lovegood will be found quite unharmed."

"That will be a week's detention, Mr. Potter." Said Umbridge in her sweet tones "With me, starting tonight. And fifty points from Gryffindor."

He marched over to her swept her plate and goblet off the table, pointed his wand right at her nose and demanded in no uncertain tone "Luna now!"

"Harry, lower your wand. It does not do to threaten professors." commanded Dumbledore, iron in his tone.

Eyes not even moving, Harry threatened "He might disarm me before I say the Killing Curse. Wanna bet?... _Avada K_ -"

And his wand jumped into the Headmaster's hand, followed instantly, by ropes binding him. Then Dumbledore reluctantly ordered "Minerva, take Harry to my office. He is to remain secured indefinitely. I will speak privately with Madam Umbridge and be along as soon as practicable."

"Come along, Potter." She took his elbow and walked him out scolding the whole way "In all my years here! Never would a student draw a wand on a professor! James and Lily would be disgusted to see their son attempt murder!"

At that he inserted "Never knew my parents. Lucky you. Oh God! Bloody idiot I am! Fred George! The map! Luna!"

" _Silencio_!" McGonagall's wand flashed and nothing more came from his moving lips. She proceeded to levitate him and float him away. In the Headmaster's office she canceled the spell, but left him tied "What …Potter… in the name of Merlin were you thinking? That was a one way trip to Azkaban."

Having had time to think, Harry knew he'd stepped out of line… quite a ways out. And he knew only one thing that could help him at the moment. He did it with a sigh of defeat "Professor, as a minor, I am asking for my guardian to speak with me before any questioning."

"I see." She responded with a disapproving glare.

To which, Harry could only look away. He had a rather long wait with nothing else to do other than worry about Luna, look around Dumbledore's office and stare at McGonagall. When finally his Godfather appeared, he was emphatic "Sirius! Luna's missing! Make sure the twins know every password to the Map!"

"But, Harry, what about you?" he asked, highly concerned "You're in danger of a trip to Az—"

He waved it off, ignoring the Headmaster's disapproving look, and sighed "Whatever. Nothing is more important than Luna. If - a little jail time is -find Luna and then I'll worry. Go!"

"Sirius, the potential charges against Harry are very serious. We had best talk them out now, rather than later." Dumbledore said, with real concern "Madam Umbridge is barely slowed in her rampage at the moment. Nothing I said had any influence on her."

Harry looked right at his Godfather and ordered "Go, Sirius, now."

"Right." Said Sirius after a glance at the Headmaster. If his Godson was so willing to speak openly about a sacred relic. A piece of family history. Then someone was in real trouble. He nodded and vanished from the office with impressive speed.

Dumbledore sighed "Very well, Harry, let us discuss what happened in the Great Hall."

"Professor, as a minor, I am asking for my guardian to speak with me before any questioning." He repeated, exactly, the words McGonagall had heard nearly an hour before. And he stubbornly waited until his Godfather's return.

Sirius returned, looking very subdued "Albus, Minerva," he said "Harry… the Map worked… I'm sorry. It was too late. You should contact her parents."

"What?" asked Harry, all thought of his situation was gone "NO! You can't mean? You just can't! Where?"

Sirius grabbed his Godson and hugged him "No reason for you to go. Nothing you can do, Harry. It was too late when we got there. I don't want you seeing that."

"I'm going!" he snarled, as he wrestled himself free. But he abruptly paused, embarrassed "Err…where is she?"

Dumbledore answered "I am sure, by now Madam Pomfrey would have moved her to the Hospital Wing. And, perhaps it would be best for Harry's peace of mind."

Abcij

"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry" the Mediwitch immediately caught sight as the Headmaster entered her Hospital "She was long gone by the time I was summoned."

Harry just slipped around the talking adults. The details didn't interest him, just the fact his friend was dead. He quietly pushed the screen aside and saw the covered form. For a moment, he wanted to punch something, real hard; then all of the fury evaporated, to be replaced with grief and pain. He pulled down the sheet, brushed a bit of hair from her eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry Luna. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. The best I can promise is she'll pay."

"Hello, Harry Potter." Said a well known voice, from behind him.

He spun around and was overwhelmed by the spectral form of one of his favorite people. His head whipped from body to ghost and back again. He looked down in shame and repeated "I'm so sorry Luna. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. The best I can promise is she'll pay."

"Mr. Potter! I insist you come out from there! AT Once!" commanded Madam Pomfrey.

To Harry, Spectral Luna said "Excuse me a moment. I will be right back." She turned and passed through the screen briefly took in the group "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Mister Black, Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey, I assure you Harry Potter is not a Necrophiliac. Besides, he has a girlfriend. I need to have a rather lengthy conversation with him. If you will please excuse for a time…..thank you."

"Miss Lovegood, I am deeply sorry for your death." Said Dumbledore "I assure you we will discover the cause."

The ghost interrupted him "I will discuss that with Harry and get back to you. Excuse me."

"That was not especially polite, Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall pointed out.

Greenish shoulders rose and fell dismissively "I don't think you can take points from me any more, Ma'am."

"Was that a little bit fun, Luna?" asked Harry with a faint smile.

She gave a mischievous chuckle and nodded "They don't seem so scary when you are already dead. I have a great deal to tell you and not forever to do it in. I want you to look at me Harry Potter….. You are not at fault for my death. Well, I suppose you can be blamed in small degree. But, consider who is higher on that list. Obviously Delores herself is first on the list, she made me use that cursed quill. Then would come Minerva and Albus who were not willing to fight for our rights as pupils. Your Headmaster Harry also insisted on taking the blame, in fact I believe he is still crying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Harry, instinctively. Besides, Luna couldn't possibly have meant what he thought she did.

She just smiled and answered "The afterlife is a most interesting place, my friend. And you have been a great friend. It may only have been a few hours to you, but it seems like much longer to me. I visited with my Mum. She has said she was a little disappointed I came so soon. But she explained to me that manipulations with the timeline require a certain rebalancing of the rules of fate."

"Not that I'm not glad you saw your Mum" Harry was a bit irritated, then more angry with himself for being mad at Luna's ghost "but what does all that mean?"

She gave a most tolerant look "I must remember you do not like vague or ambiguous wordings. Harry, the old man who gave you your Diary altered fate. He did it hoping to save lives. And you will, I am sure of that. But there will still be a price to pay. In blood."

"Tell me how you died, Luna." He requested hiding back tears.

The ghostly head moved side to side "Delores was most unpleasant. In changing fate, I was called upon to Exsanguinate under the Imperius Curse."

"Luna! Simple words please!" he growled at her.

Her laughter tinkled around them "I know you know the big ones, Harry. But so be it, she made me use that Dark Quill of hers until all of my blood ran into the scroll. I did get some small satisfaction, toward the end she felt my pain."

"Not good enough. Not good enough by half." Harry snarled "I hate her and I will murder her. Worse than what we did to Snape."

Luna shook her head "No, you mustn't. I forbid it. You see, many …most in fact… of your actions were strictly positive. Exercising, studying, getting Dumbledore's Army together in this timeline earlier, freeing your Godfather, even the killing at Riddle Manor, these things Fate approved of. While Fate agreed with your vendetta against him, the method was looked on unkindly. Leave her to others."

"What good will that do?" he snarled, indignantly.

She only smiled "It will end the attempted murder case against you, Harry. Delores must not die under any suspicious circumstances whatsoever. We ghosts have advantages. For example she very cleverly charmed my left hand to appear perfectly normal, however cancelling those glamors will reveal the damage the Blood Quills did. She hides them on her person, much like you hide your Diary on your belly."

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" asked Harry, a little sourly.

Luna gave him about the warmest smile she could and replied "I have been…and always shall be…your friend."

"Did you really meet him?" asked Harry "Old Me, I mean?"

She nodded "A special person. He chose to die to make the world better. He looked at his life and decided it could have been done better. And, Harry, he cried so much when he saw me, there is no need for you to cry. Let me tell you what he told me. I had a very sad time in Hogwarts in his time. You changed that. I died happy. Thank you, Harry. And from Headmaster Harry, he says you are doing very well."

"You know, sometimes I hate that Diary." Grumbled Harry "It's all-knowing one day and clueless the next. It knew Umbridge had those Blood Quills, but told me to hold off, get proof. Then you end up dying. Stupid waste!"

To which she shrugged eloquently "You could do nothing while Dumbledore and McGonagall were blocking you. Old Harry's advice was sound. That it did not work is just unfortunate. He, for example regretted not giving you advance warning of Wormtail visiting Hogwarts. But, as I am sure you know, Sirius' freedom was more important. And Ronald is not displeased with his Mad Eye."

"So, if you're going to be a ghost, you can pass messages back and forth? So we don't screw up anymore?" asked Harry.

Luna smiled at him and replied "Regrettably, my friend, that will not be possible. After I say so long to Daddy I will join Mummy waiting for him to join us. Goodbye, Harry. I love you."

"I-nobody's ever said that to me." He smiled back "Well, Sirius but when you say it, it somehow feels different. Bye Luna. Tell the Old Man we're going to have words." And he watched her fade from sight.

Susan, one among the crowd that now occupied the Hospital Wing, was first to approach "Hey, babe." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist "It's so terrible. Luna was…well…one of a kind."

"Harry Potter, by the authority of the Ministry of Magic" Amelia Bones was speaking reluctantly "You are under arrest. The charge is Use of an Unforgivable on a Human. You have the right, as a minor, to consult with your guardian. You have the right to speak to an attorney before, during and after any questioning. Do you understand these rights?"

He kissed his girlfriend's hair, then gently separated himself and said "Madam Bones, there is direct physical evidence that Delores Umbridge murdered Luna Lovegood. Madam Pomfrey, if you will do two things. First examine my right hand."

"I MUST NOT TELL LIES? Mr. Potter there are very few ways such scarring can occur." The Mediwitch said on completing her testing.

"I assume a Blood Quill would be one such?" he was not asking, and he was holding a tight reign on his anger "Now, after removing a rather impressive glamor, tell Madam Bones what you find on Luna's left hand."

She had to call on both Madam Bones and Professor Dumbledore to succeed, then Poppy was able to read "I MUST NOT BE AN IDIOT."

"Fucking bitch." Cursed Harry, rage almost erupting "Headmaster, you've seen how I hide my Diary. The same for her. You'll find at least one Blood Quill on her. Maybe some in her office. I'd search quick, in case she starts to worry."

Amelia didn't look pleased "Mr. Potter, due to your relationship with my niece, I cannot be seen to even have an appearance of favoritism. I can tell you here that searching a crime victim is outside any normal bounds of an investigation."

"However, as Headmaster it is my duty check into any allegations of staff misdeeds." Said Dumbledore "And employment agreements include the right to search either person or quarters, with cause."

Harry snorted at that, but a look from Sirius silenced him "Well, if I may suggest, Minerva you should investigate the bitch's quarters. Take Amelia with you. When you discover evidence, she can then be arrested completely unrelated to an alleged attack by Harry."

"And what guarantee to I have he'll still be here five minutes after I leave?" she asked, rather sarcastically.

Susan gave her boyfriend a questioning look, then with an arrogance she never showed, said "You have MY word on it, Amelia. As Head of the Family."

"I see." The top law enforcement officer nodded stiffly "I hope that doesn't backfire."

Harry saw something pass between them that made him feel very proud. "Thank you Susan." He said, mournfully "Madam Bones, I have no intention of going anywhere. Luna deserves to be safe until her father arrives. And he deserves the truth from …well…me."

"It wasn't your fault, you know that Harry?" said Sirius forcefully "And, parents, sometimes … when something happens to a child, never mind one dying, they say things they don't mean."

He looked his Godfather in the eye and nodded "You mean like when Petunia blamed me for Grandpa and Granma Evans' deaths? I know, Sirius, and don't even ask what Vernon said or did. Nothing Mr. Lovegood does will hurt me."

"Oh, Harry." His Godfather said, sadly "No one your age should have even see that look, let alone use it. It's Dumbledore and McGonagall's job to talk to Luna's father. And Luna's death was not your fault. But, as long as you are here, me or Moony are going to be here with you."

Susan offered, loyally "Me too, Harry, you don't need to go through this alone."

"If you want help murdering Umbridge, I'm all in now." Neville promised harshly. He gave Harry a brotherly pounding on the shoulder and went to say goodbye to his girlfriend. "She looks like she's just sleeping *sob*"

As the weak winter Sun was beginning to set Harry noted it was likely near dinner time. He had stood guard utterly silent and stone faced all day. Susan had worried, deeply, over her boyfriend's state of mind; but after really little responsiveness, she left the Hospital Wing very troubled. While he thankfully didn't have to deal with Professor Umbridge, Harry would long wonder exactly who thought it wasn't a good idea to prevent Draco from making an appearance.

"Greetings, there Potter!" the Malfoy heir strolled in with a big grin. "Had a good day there, pally?"

Harry stood statuesque and silently unresponsive. Remus, drowsing at the moment, opened his eyes a slit to watch the proceedings. Something then set his wolf on edge and he stood "I think Harry is wondering why you are here Mr. Malfoy."

"Mind your own business, werewolf." Draco sneered "You're not even a professor anymore. Headmaster? Yeah! Fake University! Haha! Right. But it was fun watching you pull one over on that doddering old fool. Hey boys?"

Crabbe and Goyle dutifully laughed "Right Draco."

"You should be careful about antagonizing a werewolf, boy." Snarled Remus, showing teeth "I'm sure you've learned that from meeting Greyback. You reek of him. What's Lucius hanging out with the dregs for?"

Draco's eyebrows twitched in a display of arrogance "Careful with what you say, you'll pay." Out like a flash came his left hand that he'd kept hidden all these months. Aimed right at Remus' face.

"I knew you were hiding something, Malfoy." Harry caught the upswing on his forearm, kicked Draco's legs and backhanded his face. Then delivered a savage kick to his belly. He called out "Madam Pomfrey! You have a patient!" Finally to Remus "He would've killed you just now, it's silver. How'd you lose your hand, Draco?"

All on their own, Crabbe and Goyle went after the boy who might have killed Greg's father. They attacked in a flurry of fists and forced him down by sheer weight. Remus weighed in unleashing his wolf. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey was bent over Draco, because Goyle was thrown right through her office window. At Vincent, he snarled "Leave! Or die!" He then circled a still reeling Harry several times before crouching protectively over him.

"I have had enough of this nonsense." Madam Pomfrey complained, after dealing with both Draco and Greg's injuries, putting them to sleep "I want everyone who is NOT in a bed OUT of my Hospital. I mean you Mr. Lupin. You are uninjured Mr. Potter, you as well."

Harry was on his feet and looked at her stonily "I respect you, ma'am, I always have. But I will not leave until Mr. Lovegood arrives."

"Get out NOW Potter!" she ordered, angrily.

He shook his head "You'll have to kill me."

"I am authorized to use the _Imperio_ in medically necessary circumstances." She threatened.

He shrugged "I'll turn it back on you and jump you out the window."

"You wouldn't Harry!" argued Remus.

He looked at his father's friend coldly "She just threatened me with an Unforgivable. Support me, or stay out of my way."

"I see." Said the werewolf in deep surprise "Poppy, I will stand outside watching who enters. Only entering if there seems a likely problem. Harry is not really violent, you know that."

And Harry resumed standing in front of the dividers hiding Luna's bed. Silent. Unmoving. Unresponsive. Alone. Ginny stopped by, attempted to humor him into telling her about the Slytherins getting hurt. And failed. She stood by her friend for a time, then left. Much the same occurred with Ron. Susan came with a meal, was rewarded with a faint softening of expression but no words. Harry pushed away any food she playfully tried to feed him. She didn't break out in tears until after she returned to Hufflepuff's Common Room.

"He's here, Harry." Sirius had replaced his friend sometime before. It was an occurrence he'd hardly noticed. His Godfather was escorting a man who was as tall as Dumbledore, thin like him though beardless. He showed signs of forced dissipation of drunkenness and a sadness no one matched. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress followed with suppressed emotions.

Stepping aside as he had for no one else, Harry's unused voice first addressed his Godfather harshly "I know who he is, Sirius." Then the only other person in the room as far as he was concerned "Mr. Lovegood, sir, I feel I personally failed her. I knew Umbridge was a threat, but I didn't protect Luna like I should. Sorry will never be enough, I know, if I could trade my life for hers I would."

"Little Moonbeam." The broken man ignored Harry and walked right past him. He leaned over his daughter's covered form and began crying.

Sirius cast a weak privacy charm over the divider and Harry pushed it closed "Ok kiddo, you kept your promise. I can tell you're due to literally fall asleep as soon as you let go. No! Don't argue with me!" Ultimately, it was necessary for him to take his Godson's elbow and march him up Gryffindor Tower to his bed.

Abcij

"I do not want to see anyone, Sirius." Harry complained, in a mood of self-loathing.

The Marauder didn't even pretend cheeriness. He was floating his most unwilling Godson through the stone corridors and down steps, explaining "NO Harry, you don't get to avoid this. The worst thing for me about Azkaban was not being able to mourn your parents with Remus. And knowing I wasn't fulfilling my duties as your Godfather. About now, you need a kick in the arse. _Silencio_! Now as I was saying, you're not the only one who lost Luna. There's Neville, her Dad, I don't think Hermione entirely knew what to make of her. Those Golgafrinchans of hers, that what they were?"

"That's either Blibbering Humdingers or Gulping Plimpies." Harry answered, knowing Sirius was a lipreader.

Continuing with half a nod, he added "And to complete this little guilt trip of mine; do you think- It occurs to me that Susan is probably feeling a bit abandoned at the moment. What was she doing while you stood guard, not talking to anyone? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"That's a low blow." Harry snarled, angry enough that his magic destroyed the silencing spell.

Long hair bouncing in clumps for not being washed for a few days, as he nodded Sirius retorted "Good. Be angry with me. You're right, it was. Hate Umbridge to Hades and back, but go do it with your friends." With that, he cut the levitation spell and violently embraced his Godson, absorbing without complaint the punches on his arms and chest.

"Hey mate, we all feel like shit." Said Ron as he guided his friend down the aisle.

Sirius watched him go and groaned in pain. He leaned against a pillar as his friend came up "Damn, Moony, the boy can punch."

"Well, my friend, I can see the bruise on your shoulder will make a nice welt before it's done." Commented Remus with a grin "You might have Poppy check on your ribs."

Susan was there with her friends from Hufflepuff looking very ragged, quite miserable in fact. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. She asked "You feel any better?"

"You didn't see her Dad." Said Harry, as if all his emotions were gone. He put one arm around her waist and choked on a sob "It made me just wanna die."

She shook her head and cupped a cheek "I do not even want you thinking things like that. You-"

He sighed, full of guilt "That's what Luna said. I'm gonna tell you something, just you and a few others, that might just change your mind. Later. Hey, Gin, how's you?"

"I can't believe she's really d-" the redhead sobbed into her sleeve.

He squeezed her shoulder and leaned on her head and looked at his closest friend "Nev? How about you?"

"I've been through grief, Harry." Said Neville, stonily "What I want now, honestly, is revenge. That bitch murdered my girl. I want her to suffer, with my own wand preferably."

Hermione gasped and pleaded "No Neville, you don't mean that. It's something for the courts to contend with."

"Sometimes, Granger, you don't get the Wizarding World." He gave her an angry look "It's my right. The only person I need defer to is Mr. Lovegood if he wants to kill her."

She backed away a little fearfully. But any conversation ended when Dumbledore entered dramatically and spoke "I imagine rumors have flown about the Castle. Let me dispel any errors that may exist. Harry Potter was charged with use of an Unforgivable on a Witch or Wizard. Due to extenuating circumstances, the charges were dismissed. That does not exempt him from detention, which will be addressed privately. The extenuating circumstances is the alleged murder of Miss Luna Lovegood. Miss Lovegood was a Fourth Year Gryffindor with an impeccable record, she is survived by her father Xenophilius of _The Quibbler_."

"Rag!" shouted Draco.

Neville was over the intervening Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Tables, he yanked the Slytherin off his bench by the collar and sneered up at him "Say that again, Malfoy, and I WILL kill you."

"Mr. Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall was outraged "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Unhand your classmate!"

Holding him over his head by the necktie, and ignoring the punch Draco managed to bloody his nose with, Neville heaved him over the Slytherin Table and growled "Remember what I said, Malfoy!"

"Your threats don't frighten me Lardbottom!" retorted Draco as he pushed his fellows aside and roughly yanked his robes back into form.

Neville smiled, not at all pleasantly, and in a tone no one would forget, retorted "It was a promise. I'd remember it if I were you….classmate."

"Go Neville!" cheered Seamus. However everyone around him glared him down. Neville as well, as he returned.

Abcij

On the Seventh Floor, Harry walked back and forth in front of an apparently solid wall repeating "I need a place for people to talk. Couches and chairs. I need a place for people to talk. Couches and chairs. I need a place for people to talk. Couches and chairs."

"Little dramatic, don't you think Harry?" complained Neville, impatiently "I'd rather be with Luna and Mr. Lovegood."

In the room that was now well equipped for a mid-sized group of people to lounge about, Harry said "All of you, but especially you and Ginny, should hear this. I know you all know bits and pieces of what I've hidden from most everyone. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore know the most…but he's not going to find out what I'm about to tell you."

"If you're stripping, I'd rather a private show." Susan quipped, to some light amusement.

Harry grinned at her through a blush and retorted "I'll keep that in mind. I was in the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid when a very old man came up to me. He'd didn't tell me his name, but gave me a letter and a package that had my Diary in it. You've all seen it. It's where I also got those colorful shoelace Portkeys, Hermione. He told me he was about to die, but totally comfortable with that. Blew my mind at the time. He talked to Hagrid for a bit, then left. I never saw him again. The letter said that he was me, just from the future."

"But, Harry, time tuners only work for a few hours." Hermione jumped in and pointed out.

He just shrugged "Well, obviously, there are other ways to time travel. I don't know all the details but he used some necromancy. Anyway, Old Harry, as I've come to call him told me that he wanted to help me do better. The Diary tells me about his life as I go along. The first real major change he made was getting me out of the Dursleys' I spent the summer after First Year in a tent near Hogsmeade. First good summer of my life even if I did pushups, situps and running the whole time."

"And he left you that huge pile of Galleons you used to bilk Draco." Sirius pointed out.

Harry grinned "I prefer to call it helping out a fool. So, that's why I knew about your Diary, Ginny. And how I knew to kill QuirrellTom. And that Sirius was innocent. And Remus being a werewolf. Sally in the Chamber of Secrets. Everything with the TriWizard Tournament."

"Did a great job with Luna." Neville sneered with contempt.

Harry's head fell to his chest "She was one of the changes Old Harry told me to make. Luna was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. She's so smart, runaway smarter than Hermione. They called her Looney and stole her stuff all year. I told the Sorting Hat to put her with me, so I could protect her. When it started up in Gryffindor, and I was so ashamed, I got the Chasers to stop it."

"So, instead of name calling, she's dead. Nice job Potter." Neville was hateful now.

Harry punched a cushion, uselessly and snarled "You think I don't know that! Sometimes I hate this fucking Diary! But, one of the first things it told me…and constantly reminds me…is that the more I act on what it tells me the less valuable Old Harry's knowledge is."

"That is completely logical." Pointed out Hermione, in lecture mode, ironically calming Neville. She continued "Every theory of time travel to change history has said that you just get caught in a causality loop. Oh bother! Simple example, I go back in time, kill my Mum before she ever met my Dad. Therefore, I cease to exist. But! Wait a second! If I don't exist how could I ever have killed my Mum?"

Ron shook his head "Muggles are really strange."

"So, what happened this year?" Harry went on "I knew what Umbridge was going to do. I was accumulating names and focusing her anger on me, so that I got the worst of the torture. Then, when I had enough, I could go to Susan's Aunt and hang her out to dry. Problem was, just like Pettigrew's visit at the end of Third Year, too much changed that Old Harry didn't know about it. Luna dying was never part of his life, well, at least that I've read. See, the other thing about the Diary is he didn't want to give me information too far in advance."

Hermione had already worked that out, and was nodding "Of course, change too much too fast and his foreknowledge becomes useless. But, surely, Harry after now five years almost nothing would be the same."

"No, not necessarily, the TriWizard for instance." Harry smirked at her "The events were all exactly identical, but me and Ron went to the Ball with the Patil Twins, Ginny went with Neville, and you went with…what did Skeeter call him? Oh yeah! Hungarian Bon-Bon Viktor Krum. In Old Harry's life, Umbridge tortured kids who couldnt defend themselves… me, and Muggleborns… like you and Justin. McGonagall told him 'keep your head down' And by the end of the year she was Headmistress. She only got ousted because Dumbledore was able to retake the school after she pissed off the Centaurs. She never killed anyone, but then I don't think anyone tried to throw a snowball at her."

Ron looked alarmed "Her! With him? He's a bloody git!"

"That's not what you said at the stadium." Harry had a glint in his eye "I gotta get his autograph!"

Ron glared "Not funny, Harry."

"Yes it is." Countered Susan "And it's the first time I've seen even a half smile from you, Harry. I have a question, has Old Harry ever said who he married?"

At that, he actually chuckled. Hermione and Ginny both got attentive when they heard the question. "He covered that a couple years ago." Harry opened the Diary, it glowed and he turned a few pages "The Old Man says here I had a happy marriage, but I didn't so much choose a wife as have a lack of options. That's why, almost from the beginning, I've mentioned a number of different girls from all Houses."

"That doesn't answer my question." Susan grumped and folded her arms across her chest.

Harry playfully hit her on the head with his Diary "I've been trying to unlock this damn thing ever since I got into the Restricted Section and the Black Library. I just don't know enough yet. It only tells me what he decided I need to know when I need to know it. So, yeah, I knew about the Blood Quills. But I swear Old Harry never said anything about Luna dying. In fact, he only started mentioning her again just this year, except for warning me to get her resorted. It's like he didn't know her until his Fifth year. She was such a wonderful person, I can't imagine not knowing her all these years."

"There's no way you could've known Harry." Said Neville in a defeated tone "You said it yourself. If the old guy was still Luna's friend he'd've told you. Well, that's all my brain can hold, I'm going back to Luna. G'nite." He got off the couch and walked out by himself.

Harry eyes followed him "Just between us, you know. This is something I don't want spread around, right? Not ANYONE else."

"It is some tale." Said Hermione "And I must have about a million questions. But, later."

Abcij

The Great Hall was somberly decorated. Black Gryffindor flags hung from the rafters. People spoke glowingly about the quirky girl who died too young. After a couple minutes of silence, it was apparent no one else was going to speak. Mr. Lovegood stood and turned to face the mourners and said "Thank you all for your kind words. I'll miss my little Moonbeam."

"No, thank you Xenophilius, for allowing us to share your grief." Said Dumbledore in a sad voice "All of Miss Lovegood's Professors commented on what an interesting student she was. A unique way of looking at the world that was so true."

After looking at Dumbledore, he nodded and said "If I can have a last word with my baby."

"Assuredly." The Headmaster allowed, and sat back down.

Xenophilius Lovegood knelt, he was so tall he was eye level with the girl in the coffin. He touched her face with a finger and picked up a hand. And stopped…Five minutes passed….then Ten minutes…..then another Ten minutes. People were getting impatient.

"Beg pardon, Mr. Lovegood." Only Harry had the courage to approach the mourning father. And it happened before Harry had a chance to even blink.

Xeno's wand was in his hand, it went to the soft flesh of his throat. His face a mask of grief and he snarled " _Avada Kedavra!"_

 **[a/n]** I did almost post a 'character death' warning, but who and how would've been painfully obvious.


	32. Chapter 32:Year 5 pt7

[a/n]Did I like Luna dying? No. I teared up more than once, writing it. The tears continue. Part of what inspired it was the many reviews wanting there to be some back and forth with Old Harry. There just wasn't going to be any easy way for that to happen. And like Luna's ghost pointed out, change fate and it will exact a price. But the hostility astonished me "...fic is beyond recovery" "...I'm done with Your stupid story." "...If you want to keep me sweet, QUIT IT WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!"

Also on the table, much mentioned, is the lack of consequences when Harry is disrespectful to those in authority.

 **Year 5 [pt7]**

Harry watched the dead man fall in slow motion. It was a scene he would remember for the rest of his life. The green glow of the Unforgivable faded from Mr. Lovegood's face and so did the scowl of grief. He caught the falling body awkwardly and strained to ease it to the stone floor. He looked down into vacant, staring eyes and let out a soul rending scream "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sirius, Remus! Get him out of here." ordered Dumbledore over the shattering of Great Hall windows. Two failed stunning spells and an ineffective _Mobilcorpus_ later a raging Harry was physically carried out by the Weasley twins and the Marauders. Each holding a limb.

Madam Pomfrey came out immediately to see the cause of the noise in her Ward. He bit her hand. "One of you! Hold his head while I get this sleeping potion into him!" she commanded.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Harry roared as he twisted and pulled on his arms and legs. Somebody caught his chin and forced open his mouth, he would have bit savagely, however, he recognized Susan somehow. This resulted in him getting dosed. Magic proven insufficient, a blanket was wrapped around his legs tying them to a bed. Another secured his torso and left arm, his right was left free.

Sirius reached under the blanket, felt around, and produced his Godson's wand "Keep this aside until we know he's calm."

"Now, perhaps you can tell me exactly what could happen at a funeral that could cause so much upset. Crying I understand." She wasn't requesting "That display is over the top."

Susan took offense in her boyfriend's behalf "It's not every day you see a suicide up close and personal."

"What? What? What?" she snapped off.

Fred and George were busy ensuring the bindings were secure. Hermione answered "It's true Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Lovegood, I suppose he was praying. When Harry got up to make sure he was alright, he used the Killing Curse on himself."

"OH! My lord!" the mediwitch gasped "Well, I will keep him out for 24 hours. Let his dreams work it all out while he is physically safe, but restrained. Tomorrow, he will be emotionally exhausted, but too tired to put up such a fight."

Susan stroked the fringe of Harry's hair and transfigured a standard visitor's chair into a velvet recliner.

"A well done bit of Transfiguration, Miss Bones." Said Dumbledore, pleasantly "I would certainly like to know what you are planning to do."

Now Susan was among those children who considered the Defeater of Grindlewald as a near god. Even her first couple years at Hogwarts did little to change that. As she was pulled deeper into Harry Potter's world, that changed. She didn't necessarily agree with his borderline Dark Lord evaluation, but she didn't think the old wizard was a god anymore. In the middle of getting comfortable, she explained "If any of his family still lived, they'd be here for him. I'm not…yet…but I want to be. And I'm going to comfort him as best I can."

"I do not think your aunt would approve of such a coed situation. And regrettably, must order you to spend the night in your dormitory as usual." Dumbledore declared.

She looked him square in the eye and replied "With all due respect, Professor, Aunt Amelia is in the Great Hall at the moment. So you're free to ask her opinion on the subject. And if she truly has a concern, then she'll need to come here to explain her reasoning."

"Dear Lady, thank you." Said Sirius, bowing and kissing her hand "I shall leave it in your capable hands, then. Shall we go?"

In the wee hours of the next morning, a lone figure slipped quietly into the Hospital Wing. A sprinkle of Sleeping Sand took care of the redhead interfering. Then the shadow slipped around close to the sleeping boy and began talking "It's all your fault Harry. Luna was so sweet and innocent. She just wanted friends and to be understood. You murdered her. It's all your fault. That poor sweet child. And not only that, you went on to kill her dear Daddy. How can you live with yourself? Murderer….." On and on went the friendly sounding voice.

Susan partially woke to a variety of people talking. Her brain wasn't functioning enough to see or hear clearly, but she responded favorably to her boyfriend's voice. Eventually, she managed to rejoin the real world and smiled "Hiya Harry. Glad to see you're awake."

"Harry is having troubles coming to terms with Luna's passing." Said Remus neutrally.

Harry glared "Luna didn't PASS. What? Like miss a bus. Umbitch tortured her. Bled her to death. And I didn't save her. I promised I'd always be there for her. And then her Dad, if I hadn't been so impatient, just waited another minute or two, he'd still be alive."

"Oh Harry, that isn't true." Said Ginny, sadly. She squeezed the hand near where she was standing and passionately offered "Luna wouldn't believe that. She loved you, you know. Really."

He looked at her with an empty expression and flicked her hand "Sod off Ginny."

"Oh!" she choked and snatched her hand away. She stiffened visibly and walked out.

Ron's fists clenched at his sides and he snarled furiously "If you wasn't in hospital, I'd put your arse in it, mate."

"Cool off, Ron. He's not saying anything he really means." Said Remus in teacher mode, he also was staring down Sirius who was glaring at Ron.

Harry ignored that and taunted "Don't go for the jaw, Ron, go for the throat. You can do some permanent damage and not risk breaking your knuckles."

"Well, I guess we can thin the crowd out a bit." Suggested Susan, diplomatically.

The expression he turned on her had no affection whatsoever "You can take your ass out with them." He ordered.

"Of course." She replied without a flicker. She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. That he did not react upset her…deeply…Her tongue futilely pushed against his teeth for over a minute. She was half tempted to tear off both their shirts, finally she opted to pull away, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Susan looked back before leaving with a faint smile, she was the last one there, and said "Good night, Harry. I love you."

He snorted in disgust "Well, I hate me. Don't come back."

Abcij

"Good morning, Prongslet." A cheery voice called through the dividers "I come bearing gifts for my favorite Godson!"

The night, and especially more whisperings in his dreams, did nothing to improve Harry's outlook on the world. "Sod off, Black." He answered, coldly.

"Harry, I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about this." He pushed the divider aside and had bite his fist to contain reacting to how truly miserable he looked "Damn, boy, come on. You think Luna would want you to suffer like this?"

The teen spat back cruelly "I'm bloody sick of being your James clone! My whole life at the Dursleys' is your fucking fault! Had to go after Pettigrew? What did it get you? Azkaban that it was my job to save you from!"

"Everything…" Sirius began, then choked and resumed, head down "I never thought of it in that way. I can see why you might. All I can say is I'm sorry, for everything. None of us should be expecting you to fight alone. And…me personally… Voldemort is going to have to physically rip my heart out before he'll harm you. I swear it."

Harry snorted in total contempt "You're under the impression I care. Maybe I should just let him kill me. At least I'd be with Mum and Dad again."

"I'm going to sit here and work you through this." Said the hurting man "And, first sign of you walking into Voldemort's lair, I'll sit on your chest."

Harry called out "Madam Pomfrey! Someone is disturbing my rest!"

Abcij

"Harry? How are you feeling, my boy." The Headmaster appeared some time later.

To which, the boy made a disgusted noise "What do you want?"

"I, like many of your classmates, am highly concerned about you." Replied Dumbledore, ignoring the tone "Although for different reasons. You see, Harry, accidental magic within Hogwarts' walls is almost impossible. And yet you destroyed every window in the Great Hall."

Dismissing it with a laugh, he retorted nastily "Worried about the repair? Pocket change. Bill me. Done? Out!"

"NO, Potter. I will not be ordering the Headmaster to leave. He pays my salary, you do not." The Mediwitch glared at him, patience used up "I feel if you are capable of telling him so, you are capable of removing him yourself. From there, it implies a more than sufficient ability to remove yourself from my ward. Kindly do so."

Glaring in her direction as she departed, he said "Fine. I won't miss you, either. Watching me change, Dumbledore? That's ok too. Done. Where to?" He carelessly left the hospital garb on the floor and indicated he would follow the Headmaster.

"All of us, Harry, are deeply concerned." Said the Headmaster "Miss Lovegood's death is a terrible waste, but it would be a greater tragedy were you to turn against everything and everyone."

He just groaned "Another greater good lecture, Dumbledore. *snort* Boy he might've screwed the hippogriff this year, but he sure has you nailed. No, I'm not going dark. I hate Umbridge and Voldemort more than you. Yeah, I blame myself for Luna's murder. But where were you? McGonagall? Slughorn? Flitwick? Sprout?"

"Ow dare you!" Hagrid lumbered into the hall they were approaching. His fist took a chunk out of the wall near Harry's head "Fessor's a greater man than ye'll ever be! Don owe ya no answers! Saved yere rotten life 'e did!"

On top of this, it had to happen just as the class bell rang and in the Heart of Hogwarts, that one hallway that was almost impossible to not use to go between classes. "YOU AND THE BEARDED WONDER ABANDONED ME WITH MAGIC HATING MUGGLES!" Harry punctuated each word with a swing on the giant professor.

"Nuff o that!" Hagrid finally lashed out. Repeated blows were hurting his belly and ribs. His fist caught the teen and bounced him off a wall. The rebound was so violent he hit the opposite wall.

Abcij

This time, he made his lone way from the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Tower. He only had a clipped conversation with one person "Neville, assuming you seek satisfaction against Umbridge, I expect you'll need a second. I hope I won't let you down like I did Luna."

"Potter, I'll admit I am still considering that option." Said Neville formally "It should be my honor to have you, sir. Harry, now that the formalities are taken care of, the truth is part of me wants to. But there's another part that's scared. Not of dying, well not entirely. But of losing and not doing right, you know, by Luna."

Hermione put in "I do not think it is our business at all. We're kids. And, yes, I detest what Umbridge did. And YES I'll miss Luna like anything. But let the court convict and punish her. If you …well… that's murder."

"No." answered Neville, looking at her sternly "It isn't. My only concern is whether I have what it takes to kill and whether I'm good enough to kill Umbridge."

Parvati sighed "Oooh, fighting for his lady love. It's just so totally romantic for words." To which Lavender gushed.

"Put all this into Mugglese please?" requested Dean.

Harry and Neville had begun talking in more depth of possibilities, so Ginny explained "Umbridge has been charged with murder, we all think she's guilty, but there's no guarantee. If she's convicted what does she get convicted of? And what's the sentence? The option those two are talking about is a duel. Mr. Lovegood *sob* could've claimed the Rite of Vengeance and dueled Umbridge, but with his death, legally, the Lovegood family is extinct. Neville's relationship with her, he can claim Luna as his mate and duel. The duel takes the place of a trial, if she wins she's freed, clear of all charges."

"But of course, she'd be better at fighting than a student!" complained Hermione, and exclaimed "Neville! You just can't!"

Harry snapped around from his discussion "All that matters is a dead Umbridge!"

"And you, Harry" she went on "I cannot believe you of all people could consider killing someone."

He sneered at her in response and countered "Then you haven't been paying attention. Neville, if you don't or won't, I can and will. Luna's death will not go unavenged. I swear it. Let me know when you've made up your mind." But this exchange was a rarity. Harry was openly contemptuous of almost everyone. Case in point was his next encounter with Susan.

"Harry!" the redhead dropped her books and threw her arms around him from behind as soon as she walked into Arithmancy class "I'm so glad you're out of hospital! Why didn't you come find me?"

He disconnected her hands, pushed them off him and told her in front of the whole class "If I wanted to find you, I would have. As it is, I had other things to do."

abcij

"Mr. Potter, good to see you again." Said Professor Sinistra "Astronomy has not been quite the same without your insights."

Harry did not really acknowledge her, but made his own remarks "Professor, I shall not be rejoining this class. Here is the part of the last assignment I've done for what it's worth. You can have my telescope and other equipment. Goodbye."

"I think I deserve more of an explanation than that, young man." She scolded. This being somewhat out of character for her, but she was deeply surprised and in truth a bit hurt.

He shrugged negligently "If you think it's important. Being able to point out Betelgeuse isn't going to help me kill Voldemort, or Umbridge."

Abcij

Hannah Abbott had held her best friend while she cried herself sick and left after promising she would return with some turkey soup. The blonde Hufflepuff was a quiet girl who had one near pathological weakness. Someone just ripped through the red line that few even knew existed and his every casual bite of food was working on her last nerve. When the volcano deep in her soul gave a warning rumble she marched to the Gryffindor Table and exploded all over the cause of her fury "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"You missed me telling Ron to go for the throat. Yeah, I'll have a black eye." Harry got off the floor with a bit of effort and merely glared at her "But you almost broke your hand there. If I'd've been inclined to fight back, I could kill you before your hand stopped throbbing."

Her blood boiled over. He actually taunted her! "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Hannah swung even harder than the first time, almost taking his head off his shoulders. Now her hand DID feel broken, and on top of that she was suddenly aware of the fact that none of the Gryffindors appreciated physical assault on one of their own.

"You want we should rough her up, Harry?" asked Dean in a harsh tone.

McGonagall was finally there "That will be unnecessary, Mr. Thomas. Miss Abbott, that will be a month's detention and a hundred points from Hufflepuff. Go see Madam Pomfrey about your hand. MOVE! And, Mr. Potter, I trust you do not endorse violence against Miss Abbott?"

"Why should I give a piece of hippogriff shit about blondie?" retorted Harry, not angrily as might be expected, given that she'd just knocked him kicking twice. No, it shocked everyone that he ignored the assault completely and went back to eating. The rest of the Great Hall had taken the thing in as well.

The Head of House frowned at her errant pupil and declared "I'll expect you at detention tonight, Mr. Potter."

"I'm busy planning a duel." He retorted brusquely.

Abcij

There were a couple of not dissimilar incidences like with Hannah. And it had been assumed Harry would take abuse from basically anyone. This was a serious error. The first was with a couple of Seventh Year Hufflepuffs who still carried a grudge for Cedric. No one knew the exact details, but one [a Chaser] missed a Quidditch game due to a torn groin muscle, the other was a victim of an odd version of the _Silencio_. The girl's mouth was literally gone. Pansy Parkinson was by far the most public example, she decided Harry needed a punch in the jaw for stripping so much wealth from her future children. Harry transfigured his face into the same rock the castle was built from. The Slytherin girl fell over in tears and Harry relentlessly stomped on her damaged hand. Then walked away as if nothing had happened.

Abcij

But, perhaps the worst, especially because Susan only saw the first part was an incident with a particularly aggressive Romilda Vane. The Gryffindor had a Ginny Weasley level crush and was determined to act on it. She sat next to him during study period in the Great Hall "So? Harry" she grinned at him "I heard you and Bones are on the outs. What's bad for her is good for me."

"I'm studying." He replied, dismissively.

That only encouraged her "Some girls don't like the nerdy type. I know different. You read and read and know all the theory, you just need someone to practice on." Under the bench, her leg slid into his and she idly turned his book more toward her "Dark Curses? Hmmm. Wanna command me to do naughty things?"

"No, but I'm tempted to have you jump off Gryffindor Tower." he retorted "Now, leave me alone." He was oblivious to Susan looking on and how the scene might look to someone on the far side of the room, unable to hear the conversation.

She tittered gaily, leaned into his arm and squeezed his bicep. "Come on lover, tell me how you really feel." She cooed seductively. He turned an expression of such befuddlement on her, but Romilda thought this her golden opportunity. She pulled on the boy's head and kissed him, soundly. Moments later, she was screaming.

Harry was furious at the unexpected assault and reacted violently. Her tongue in his mouth simply didn't belong, he bit and ground, tearing at the flesh. When Professor McGonagall, yelling in a panic, separated the two…by force…to everyone's shock, he spit out blood and a good bit of Romilda's tongue.

"Oh my Lord! Potter that was uncalled for!" the Scottish burr came out thicker than it had in many years. She desperately clutched onto the wounded girl. The Headmaster lifted Romilda away and apparated her to the Hospital Wing.

In that time, Harry had merely righted himself in his seat and resumed reading.

Abcij

"Harry, you have a real problem." Said Dumbledore a few days later "Mr. Vane is out for blood. And, specifically, yours I am afraid."

Remus put in "Now, come off it Albus. A couple of teens quarreling. This is something you need to put a stop to. And at once."

"I didn't even see exactly what happened. It would be nice to know." Susan had managed to invite herself to his discipline meeting.

The Headmaster explained "According to Mr. Vane, Harry here sexually assaulted his daughter."

"Come off it." Sirius scoffed "He doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

Harry gave an angry snort and added "How else do you explain it? Little whore don't know how to keep her tongue in her mouth!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed "It is your behavior, not Miss Vane's, that is being questioned! Do you realize, we have a father seeking a duel with you?"

Sirius stepped in front of Harry and sneered "Best thing about these little meetings is no Snivilus ganging up on us anymore."

"Do you really want to go into that too deeply?" asked Dumbledore, anger in his voice.

Harry put in "Yes. Let's. Think anyone would really care the fucker is dead? Maybe I'll confess. Think of the trial."

"Potter! Speaking ill of the dead. How would your parents feel?" McGonagall scolded.

He turned on her such a look of contempt "When it comes to Snivilus. Proud! DAMN PROUD!"

"I should think I know your parents better-" she argued.

Harry was on his feet in a rage "BETTER THAN ME! WELL THANKS TO SCUM LIKE SNAPE! Let me go, Sirius, Remus. I want to kill her."

"I was going to say, Potter, before you rudely interrupted me." She went on stiffly "That neither of your parents would be proud of any child of theirs committing murder. I would never presume to make such an insulting comment as you imply."

In the background, Susan was appalled by what she was hearing. And thanks to being Amelia Bones' niece, she had a fine ear for what was NOT being said. It made her want to flee, but she held fast, becoming very quiet.

"You can tell Vane's father that I wouldn't have been able to bite his daughter's tongue if she hadn't stuck it down my throat." Harry abruptly went back to the original topic "If anyone was sexually assaulted, it was me. If he wants to press charges, go for it. And I'll bet Voldemort's really a warmup for him if he wants a duel."

Minvera McGonagall's sensibilities were deeply offended by that speech "Mr. Potter, the fact is" she scolded "the male is the sole offender when it comes to such activity. Proof, in my view, is your way of expressing yourself. Your pa-"

"You don't like my answer?" he sneered, cutting her off "Tough. You're doing a great job filling in for Snivilus. And this is your last warning about mentioning my parents."

Dumbledore interjected "Harry, I cannot tolerate threatening professors. I will let it go given it occurred in private. However, do not repeat it."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." He countered "You wanna expel me? Go right ahead. I could pass any NEWT."

Remus stood and said "I think it wise for us to adjourn. No! Not another word! We're not-this isn't getting anyone anywhere."

"Harry, you're starting to really worry me." Susan took his hand as they left the Headmaster's office "Angry with everybody. I know you and Professor Snape hated each other, but it was almost like you were admitting to killing him. That's not true, is it? And threatening Professor McGonagall? And, no, I don't like that Romilda kissed you but—" The look she saw silenced her.

Sirius, worried, told him "Harry, don't say anything you'll regret."

"McGonagall NEVER told me about my parents before, and I don't want to hear about them like that now." He explained, anger in his voice "If anybody asks, I'll tell them how glad I am Snape's dead, but no, I was nowhere near here when his lab went up. And I told you, about the only person I hate now, is me. Exactly who invited you anyway?"

The question made her choke, but she hid her feelings and retorted "Don't worry about it. Now, I'm certain Luna didn't blame you for her death. And I'll tell you who I blame for you being so hard on yourself, it's her father. Shame on that man!"

"No i-" he began to argue.

But she stomped her foot on his toe "And that idiot old man of yours! Must've been senile! Dumps the worries of the world on a little boy! For what?"

"Ouch! I didn't tell you so you could shout it across the school!" he whispered harshly and cornered her against a pillar "Damn Sue! I already stopped Voldemort getting a body, First Year, freed Sirius almost two years early, and kept Diggory from getting killed! Don't you get it? He wanted to save lives!"

She decided it was time to back down "I think we need to know, in detail, what you learned about in advance, what he said happened and what you did different." She suggested diffidently "And you should tell us anything new. Don't go through this alone."

"I still don't get why you won't stay away, like I told you." He complained in an angry tone.

She sighed sadly, levitated herself a few inches off the floor and pecked his cheek "Try to get some sleep, Harry." She said, and left.

Abcij

"Name?" asked a bored Jr. Auror. This was a dull, but safe, posting for a recently graduated starter to have. Others made sure the prisoners stayed locked up, he just had to take names and wands. *yawn*

The visitor answered "Harry James Potter."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. *yawn* Everyone's a joker." Was the annoyed response, he didn't even look up from his Prophet "Wand? And who ya visiting?"

The visitor handed his wand butt first and answered "11", Holly, phoenix feather. Delores Jane Umbridge."

"Who!" the formerly bored guard exclaimed, snapping to attention "Bloody hell 'Arry Potter! What're ye doin' 'ere?"

Rolling his eyes, impatiently he repeated "Ha-rry James Pot-ter here to see De-lor-es Jane Um-bridge. Do we have a hearing problem?"

"Mah-mah-Mad-Eye!" he suddenly yelled "We got a problem!"

Out he came, grumbling "Wha'chu want, boy?"

"My business is with the murderer." Answered Harry, impatience upped to irritation "I'd require a witness anyway. You're welcome to watch."

*clop* *thump* *clop* *thump* The Sr. Auror started walking, turned back and waved a hand "Well, come on then, boy. I imagine someone else would like a chat too. Amelia!"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have been contemplating a letter to discuss my niece's difficulty with you." The imposing Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared and presented herself severely. "Why don't you step into my office?"

Harry shook his head "No, thank you, ma'am. As I told Moody, I have business with the murderer you're holding."

"Perhaps you should clarify that." She scolded "No one here has been convicted of a crime."

He gave an insolent look and countered "Can you say Sirius Black? Now, where's Umbridge?"

"Alastair?" she said, not even looking at him "Escort our star prisoner to the questioning room please. Mr. Potter will be a couple minutes while I PERSONALLY search him for contraband." Everyone in range was grinning at that. She pushed him into the wall with some authority, ran her hands and arms up and down his back and chest, then his arms and finally his legs. "Clean. Follow me."

In the conference room, Moody was chuckling "Don't go up against the top dog in her own pit, kid. Nicely done, Amelia."

"Well well well, Harry Potter. I'm flattered." Said Umbridge, mockingly "Here to say bad things you can't get detention for? Just wait until I get back to class."

He glared at her with absolute hate "You may consider yourself fortunate" he began icily "I am Harry, of House Potter, the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom has been dishonored by your actions and demands satisfaction."

"A little boy delivering Augusta's messages for her." Delores tittered.

Moody, guarding the prisoner, chuckled with dark amusement. Amelia said formally "Madam Undersecretary, Lord Potter is apparently a properly authorized Second. He has issued a properly witnessed challenge. Your reply?"

"My principal, to be clear, is Neville Franklin Longbottom." Harry didn't want any confusion as to who he was speaking for, after his friend's grandmother was mentioned "What answer should I take to him?"

She tittered again in her infuriating way, but replied ritualistically "And exactly how does House Longbottom feel it has been dishonored?"

"Luna Lovegood was Lord Longbottom's mate!" Harry was having difficulty even being on the same room with the woman "Tell me, are you a coward?"

In a show of contempt, she sat down, which just wasn't done during duel negotiations "And what, Mr. Potter, are young Mr. Longbottom's terms?" She asked, still acting professorish.

"Well, you could save yourself a lot of pain and humiliation by walking through the Veil." Harry suggested with a smirk "Barring that, my principal seeks nothing less than a no rules duel to the death."

She only showed confidence and didn't directly answer at first "Madam Bones? Will The Ministry endorse the outcome?"

"Lord Longbottom is aware all charges will be dismissed should Madam Umbridge win?" asked Amelia.

Harry nodded "My principal swears he cannot live with the shame of Madam Umbridge's continued existence on this planet."

"You may tell your little playfellow" Delores was smiling in a cartoonish manner "that while I would be happy to clear my name in court, ending the Longbottom line would bring me great pleasure."

Following the ritual, he removed his hat and bowed "Lord Longbottom will be pleased. Your second may call on me for scheduling." He added darkly "Do not expect to survive him, but if you do, I will be waiting. And you will suffer like Luna did."

"Your message delivered and duel accepted, does either side have any additional business?" asked Amelia, formally "Then… thank you…Auror Moody, return the prisoner to her cell. I will see to it Harry departs…..You and I, Mr. Potter have some personal business to discuss."

Harry stood, glaring hatefully until Umbridge was gone, then forced a neutral expression and asked "Yes Madam Bones?"

"The first is a warning." Her tone was dripping with menace "Your Godfather's arrest did not take place under my watch. Don't you dare embarrass me like that again! And in front of my whole department! I trust you don't need a second search to get my point?"

Harry muttered an apology.

"Secondly, what makes your words so significant is your relationship with my niece." She went on "Susan is a good judge of character, and she DOES love you. That says a great deal to me. I know your friend's death and then her father's suicide, were hard on you, BUT I can tell you she hurts too. And, I'll be blunt, you've been a rather poor boyfriend of late. Susan thinks you're worth it, do NOT prove her wrong. Now, straight face, I know you can do that well and I will escort you out."


	33. Chapter 33:Year 5 pt8

[a/n] A tip of the hat to vl100butch's Ch#17 review

[Author's Rant at bottom] Applies to recent rash of nasty reviews.

 **Year 5 [pt8]**

The first person Harry saw was Susan, and the couple exchanged faint smiles. He watched her best friend yank on her arm to pull her away and the redhead yank back. He stepped up his pace. He didn't quite reach the snow covered hill the friends were standing on when he heard

"Ahh, Harry, a pleasant coincidence, I hoped to run into you." Said Dumbledore, in the company of Neville, Augusta and Remus. The mere presence of the Headmaster outside also attracted onlookers like Hermione, Ron, Draco, Millicent, Ginny, Seamus and their assorted groups. He headed them all off announcing "Although we are in a rather public setting this is intended to be a private discussion."

Susan, it didn't quite deter "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about this." Harry addressed Susan, squeezing her waist "Uhmm…she's staying. Well, the rest of us know why we're here. I believe you have the floor, Albus."

Neville's grandmother blinked "Is it your custom to allow students free use of your familiar name?"

"Why not?" asked Harry in a polite enough tone "He uses mine. And you are?"

Neville looked…well…flabbergasted is the best word [besides it's cool to put in a story] "Lord Harry of House Potter, I present the Regent Dowager Augusta of House Longbottom. Additionally, his chosen companion, Susan Heir Apparent of House Bones."

"Madam, an honor." Harry bowed over and kissed her hand ceremonially.

Augusta was mollified by the formality of the ritual and said "Yes, Albus, you did request this meeting?"

"Introductions done? Thank you, Augusta." Said Dumbledore, authoritatively "Miss Bones, kindly restrict your remarks or I will withdraw my permission for your presence."

Harry cut in "The instant you ask her to leave, me, Neville and Remus leave as well."

"We are here to discuss Harry's leaving school grounds today." The Headmaster said, as if Harry hadn't spoken "That is, of course, a relatively minor affair for Professor McGonagall to handle. The overreaching topic, however, is the purpose of Harry's departure. I am given to understand he visited the Ministry to challenge Professor Umbridge to a duel to the death."

Susan and Remus flashed looks to each other, then Harry, and back a couple times and simultaneously exclaimed "WHAT!?"

"To be precise" Harry overrode their voices "I acted as Lord Longbottom's second seeking to remove the stain on his honor who murdered his mate. Professor? Where do you get your info?"

He smirked over his half-moon glasses and replied "My boy, you have your sources, and I have mine."

"Oh, I was just going to point out that he or she isn't all that reliable or accurate." Harry retorted, then quite arrogantly polished his fingernails on his robes and added "Unlike mine."

Remus, Susan and Neville all chuckled together at that while Augusta tsked in disapproval. Dumbledore himself, only on the fringes of Harry's secret, frowned in thought at the remark. "Be that as it may, I cannot authorize students to duel to the death. And regardless, Neville, Harry, of your opinion of Professor Umbridge, you have no-"

"It is not opinion!" snapped Neville "That woman is a murderer. I will not leave the decision to a corrupt Wizengamot led by a corrupt Minister. They'll end up giving her an Order of Merlin."

Augusta eyed her grandson with pride "Miss Lovegood was not a conventional choice, but the future of House Longbottom is in good hands."

"Gussie, revenge is not the way." Said Dumbledore "I thought people of your generation learned that more than most. You, in particular, were one of my best students."

She glared at him "It is not revenge, Brian. It is a man, coming into his own. Neville, I would fully invest you tomorrow were you not still in Hogwarts. From today, I will follow your instructions even over my own opinions."

"No, thank you!" exclaimed Neville showing credible fear "I am NOT remotely ready for that!"

She bowed to her grandson, smiled, then fixed the Headmaster with a steely expression "And that, Brian, is how I am sure the Lord Longbottom will not go dark. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Are you aware that Neville and Harry have been trading dark spells of late?" asked Dumbledore.

Neville nodded, vigorously in fact, and interjected "And I win three times out of ten."

"You would need to do MUCH better than that!" Augusta was highly concerned. "Dumbledore! Sending in an unprepared boy to fight a death duel?"

Harry put in, not bragging, merely stating a fact "I can beat Professor Flitwick nearly as often. I've defeated Professor Black AND Headmaster Lupin at the same time."

"Yes…. Your school?" she sneered disdainfully at Remus "Tell me, are you not finished with that?"

The werewolf smirked at her "As a matter of fact our first classes will be next September. We're accredited for some Hogwarts level classes, the first formal classes in Britain at the Post-Hogwarts level Fernunculus University is very excited about that. But, perhaps our most ambitious program is what the Corporation of Kent has designated our "Youth Operations Unit" geared to Pre-Hogwarts children. We have an excellent educator, a squib by the name of Butch Columbus heading up that particular team. Our ultimate goal there is to better integrate Muggleborns and their families into our society."

"Y-y-you're ss-se-serious?" a steadily more shellshocked Augusta gasped.

Harry's lips had quirked as he put the Marauder inspired school name together with this new group. It was, given his mood since Luna's death, quite an outburst. "No ma'am" he deadpanned "he's Remus. Sirius isn't here."

"Very punny." Susan joked and nudged his ribs. She allowed his disgruntled look to roll off.

The Lady Longbottom dismissed the childish byplay with a wave "My ultimate, in fact, my ONLY concern is that Neville gets the justice he seeks. That it is Delores Umbridge lying dead at Neville's feet, not the reverse."

"Thanx Gran." Neville offered a little bashfully.

Dumbledore gave a disappointed sigh that included the entire group "I am deeply saddened, all of you advocating for this taking of life. Magic is meant to entertain, to make life easier, happier."

"Tell that to Umbridge." Snarled Neville "But hurry. She doesn't have much time left."

Harry nodded, and added in as dark a tone "After her, whoever invented that damned quill. I swear I'll kill anyone who tries to make me use another."

"I am, reluctantly, forced to accept your intentions." Said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly disappointed tone "This does not mean I will endorse, or support, it in any way. Mr. Longbottom, that means none of any missed time you incur as a result of this will be excused. Nor will any missed test be made up. Your Professors will be instructed to score you zeroes. I trust we are clear?"

Neville silenced an angry looking Harry with a wave and retorted "Some things are more important. So be it."

Abcij

"You had a hint of happiness." Susan said as people went their separate ways. With a level of non-subtlety necessary for the desired privacy, she waved off everyone who tried to approach "It's good to see, you haven't done it much. Tell me about this duel thing, tell me what's going on in your head."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He had felt …good… since the conversation with his girlfriend's aunt. And somehow, it felt wrong, the self-hate reared back up. "You didn't get it! Luna's dead and so is her father! And it's MY fault!" he snapped at her.

"You've said it a hundred times!" she shot back callously "And it wasn't true the first ninety-nine times. Now, talk to me about current events or don't talk to me at all!"

He started to walk off, but her expression and frankly other people he didn't feel like facing brought him back from the brink "Fine." He sighed, defeated "Well, you've seen me and Neville dueling. He's dead set on killing Umbridge. I think he's ready, and so does Professor Flitwick."

"The first time I saw it, I thought you were trying to kill each other." She admitted.

He shrugged "It doesn't make sense to practice a duel to the death, half way. If you get my meaning. And…. I ahh… pissed off your aunt while I was there."

"Oh? Tell me about it?" the notion peaked Susan's curiosity. Auntie did not get 'pissed off' in her experience. When he was done, she had to stifle a laugh. Resting a hand on his shoulder she said seriously "You should feel honored. I'm pleased she decided to make a project of you. Her message to me is that I should tell you to think about that, often, and when your perception has changed; let me know."

Harry gave her a skeptical look, then shrugged "Sure, whatever. Neville doesn't believe in the system, note, the same system that let Umbridge here as a teacher—"

"Your best friend?" she pointed out "You had noooooo influence."

"Neville's his own man, Sue." He argued "And, if I had my way, he'd be my second instead."

She swallowed nervously and asked "Don't you think you're…Nev too…too young to be planning a murder?"

"Don't you think Luna's too young to be dead?" he countered in a flat tone "And remember who I am, The-Boy-Who-Lived. I was still in nappies for my first murder." It was the closest he'd come to admitting to Snape's murder.

Susan looked at him, appalled, she whimpered, her hands flew to her mouth and she burst out in tears. She felt strong hands catch her shoulders. Painfully. But, had he not, she undoubtedly would have fallen. And, despite it all, this was the first time she felt her boyfriend was coming back.

Abcij

"Mr. Potter, we are working on inanimate to animate Transfigurations." Said Professor McGonagall, walking down her classroom "Perhaps you can explain to me the rather nasty looking knife you're holding."

As always, a Professor singling out a student attracted the attention of the rest of the class. Dudley had been a fan of Star Trek:The Next Generation, so Harry explained "It's a qut'luch. I saw it on television. I Transfigured it from a hair. Neville can use it on Umbridge."

"Well, such a weapon is not needed in school." She declared, harshly, extending her hand. Taking it, she went on "The detail is excellent, and were we doing animate to inanimate Transfigurations you would earn a substantial bucket of points. As it is, please complete the assignment as directed."

After class, Hermione hesitantly addressed him "I saw that knife Harry-"

"You can make another one, right?" Neville interrupted.

The bookworm looked between the boys and complained "What are you thinking? Are you really thinking of using something like that? It looks like a horrible way to die. Do you really want to inflict that on someone?"

"There is actually something that would make me forgive Umbridge. Make me forget this duel and revenge." Said Neville.

Even Harry looked at him in some surprise. Hermione asked in wonder "What?"

"Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood walking up to me, alive and whole." He answered, uncompromisingly.

She shook her head and sniffed "I don't want to go to another friend's funeral in the same week."

"I don't plan on losing, Hermione." Neville said, he patted her shoulder.

The look he gave made her shiver "What happened to that sweet little boy I helped look for a toad?" she wanted to know.

Abcij

About a week later, a cold front had swept in. Temperatures plummeted and a blizzard settled over the valley that -contained Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Black Lake. This did not deter Harry's exercise group, though running was restricted to in place and in site of the castle.

"Right, Nev, duel time." Harry suddenly announced. The group was standing in knee deep snow.

Everyone looked shocked, with the exception of Neville, who swished his wand. But he did look askance at his second. Ron voiced it quite bluntly "Are you bloody nuts, mate?"

"No, I'm deadly serious." Countered Harry "You think Death Eaters only attacked people on warm, summer days, right before lunch so you don't worry about cramping? Volunteers? …Good….. Nev, how about a two on one? Start ya out a bit gentle. Dennis and Colin? …Guys, anything goes, except Unforgivables and things Poppy would lecture us about."

The Creeveys grinned eagerly "You really think he can take both of us?" asked Dennis, brushing snow from his eyebrows.

"Friendly bet." Neville offered "A Knut says you're both stunned in a minute?"

Harry shook his head "Not getting a workout that way m'Lord. You can earn a Sickle for five minutes."

"You, sir" Neville pointed his wand in a salute, speaking with all seriousness "have a bet."

The brothers were whispering to each other, strategizing, then Dennis whipped out his wand swished a few times and challenged "Ready to eat snow Longbottom?"

"Harry should've given you a trio." Neville glared back, getting into the spirit "Let's go Potter! Count it off!" All three excitedly stood together, wands at the ready. Suddenly, the entire group of about twenty didn't care in the slightest about snow.

The group watched in high anticipation as Harry counted "1….2…..3…4…5…..6…..7…..8….9…TEN!" There was a purple flash right over where the duelists were marching and a small, sharp BANG from Harry's wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" all three combatants fired at practically the same instant. Neville's spell forced the brothers apart, it dissipated in the distance after it passed between them. The Creevey spells raced at Neville, one high, the other low and a few feet apart. All but impossible to dodge. Neville simply tossed his wand in the air, one hit him in the chest. But since he wasn't armed at that instant, it was ineffective.

Hermione was shocked, she demanded "How did he do that?"

"Classified." Was all Harry said, devoid of humor "We'll discuss it after the duel."

Neville lashed out with a flurry of spells that almost took out Colin, but it took him off-balance and he slipped in the snow. He scrambled to both avoid getting hit by the brothers' spells and to get his feet under him. Once Dennis paused to pull his older brother up, Neville had the time he needed to get back to throwing spells. " _Reducto! Expelliarmus_!"

" _Fernunculus! Fernunculus! Protego!"_ came from the Creeveys, blocking Neville's attack and forcing him to dodge.

Nearly falling, he shot a " _Rictusempra_!" that threw Dennis twenty feet, causing him to be declared 'dead' The group cheered the first victory of the duel. Dennis sat in the snow, picking ice out of his mouth.

Colin and Neville circled each other, warily, occasionally firing a spell that was either dodged or impacted on a shield. The blonde boy was winded and tiring, so he desperately fired a " _Bombarda_!" which utterly destroyed the opposing shield. He wound up to follow through, but was met with an " _Impedimenta_!" then " _Stupefy_!" The duel was over.

"Ronald, George, Ginevra, Frederick you will forgive me. I am here formally as second to Undersecretary Umbridge." Percy Weasley first addressed his younger siblings, then turned to Harry "I am given to understand you are second to Neville Longbottom?"

Harry stood and inclined his head slightly "Lord Potter. Your information is correct, sir. I am Lord Longbottom's second."

"Excellent." Said Percy, inclining his head ritually "My primary has instructed me to say that, acknowledging young Longbottom as a minor, he may withdraw his challenge without loss of honor."

"I'll minor you git!" growled Neville, still panting from the Creevey duel.

Harry blocked him with an outstretched arm and a sideways glare "What my primary is saying, Mr. Weasley, is that No, the intent of my first visit remains. Lord Longbottom will not suffer Madam Umbridge to live."

"Percy! How could you back that murderer?!" yelled Ron.

The eldest Weasley present glared at the youngest brother "For the record, Ronald, Madam Umbridge is only charged with a crime. She has not been convicted of anything. This means she is still the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. As such, she is entitled, not only to the benefit of the doubt, but our highest respect. It is why I volunteered to second her in this affair. I'd hoped, as my siblings are close friends to the alleged aggrieved, to end this without resort to violence. Undersecretary is a critical position and Madam Umbridge has a great deal to do, that cannot be done with a scandal hanging over her head."

"Mr. Weasley, once again, as Lord Longbottom's second I must state that he will not suffer Madam Umbridge to live." Harry orated in formal language and iron tone "Nothing less than a duel to the death will remove the stain on my primary's honor."

Percy nodded with a touch of disdain "Very well, then. Such was not unexpected. As Madam Umbridge's Second I am authorized to accept the terms of the duel on her behalf. She looks forward to clearing her name. As Court Scribe these are formal subpoenas to appear before the Wizengamot, Friday night. The duel now replaces the trial. That means, failing to appear means Madam Umbridge will be found innocent of all charges. If I may just say, off the record, judging by the fight I witnessed Lord Longbottom has little chance."

"Oh? Wanna go a round Percy?" challenged Neville, swishing his wand.

Again, Harry restrained him "Cool it Nev! And, no. It's inappropriate and unwise to duel a second. You don't want to reveal any of your strategies to your opponent."

"How about us, Harry?" asked Colin, eagerly. And his brother was nodding.

Percy glared at them with barely disguised contempt and said "It would barely be worth my time."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." Dennis declared, shaking snow out of his wool cap. He danced about, menacingly, behind his brother.

Harry considered, then said "Well, if they're game… Percy? A little friendly action? …..Great….. Rules are no Unforgivables. Nothing that can't be fixed by Madam Pomfrey. Agreed?"

"Of course." Percy smirked and walked off to get in position.

Harry looked at the pair and said "Guys, do me a favor? He's probably good, he was Head Boy. But don't use more than what you SHOULD be learning. Test him a bit, but LET him win."

"What?" asked Colin.

And Dennis protested "Why?"

"Guys, this is important." Harry pleaded "He saw you ALMOST beat Neville. If he beats you both…and pretty easy, he'll tell Umbridge and she'll underestimate Neville."

The brothers nodded, a little reluctantly and ran to their spot opposite Percy. Harry counted it off and the duel was on. They spun and fired first, a pair of " _Expelliarmus_!" that were on the low side.

" _Reducto_!" yelled Percy, as he leapt forward and over the spells. And by the time his feet hit the ground he had raised a shield that absorbed the Creeveys' next volley. It collapsed with the followup, mildly alarming him, especially when a bludgeoning jinx hit him with enough force to knock him over. He rolled in the snow and fired in rapid succession " _Expelliarmus! Accio_!"

Colin pounded the snow and sat in a pile. He drove a fist straight through and cursed "Bloody sod!"

"One down!" Percy gloated as the older brother's wand clicked into his hand. Then didn't quite dodge a stunner that numbed his right arm and caused him to drop his own wand. But he was more than up to the challenge. With the captured wand, he fired two stunners of his own.

Now fighting alone, Dennis' shield couldn't stand up to Percy's assault. But he did get off a tripping jinx that sent his opponent sprawling. But was unable to capitalize as a " _Rictusempra_!" hit him.

Percy, frustrated that two underclassmen could do even this well against him, fired off five stunners in very rapid succession and a shield just after the fifth stunner.

Dennis danced as best he could and tried to shield, but it was overwhelming. His shield shattered and he was caught in the air by one of the stunners. The young blonde boy landed face down in the snow, panting.

"Stop Percy!" Ginny screeched over the wind, she ran out between the duelists "That was just bullying! How could you?!" She sprinted to where Dennis was, turned him over and settled his head in her lap.

Colin walked over, gave a snort and kicked one of his brother's feet "Little faker!" he declared "Bet you wouldn't have that shitty-arsed grin if it was Parkinson's lap you were lying in!"

Dennis struggled to keep his face passive, but ultimately burst out laughing "OH! Bugger you!" Turning his head, he looked up into her eyes and asked "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Best offer I had all day." She quipped "Let's test your snogging skills."

The Weasley boys all immediately complained, groaned and turned their backs. Percy strode up, arrogantly, tucked away his wand and said "As you can see, Ministry officials are well trained. We must be to protect the government secrets we are party to. Now, I am probably breaking the rules here, but I am prepared to forget your earlier refusal. Lord Potter, please consult with Lord Longbottom, convince him this is not the way to go."

"Go on back." Harry ordered, curtly "Colin, Dennis…sorry to interrupt…we need to chat. Gin? You can have him back in a bit." And after it was just the Creeveys, Neville and him "Well?"

Colin shrugged "Git. Didn't even say good duel. He is good, I'll give him that, but he's NOT that good. I don't walk into spells and lose my wand THAT easy."

"Noted." Said Harry curtly "What's the bottom line?"

Dennis observed bleakly "You know, we seriously liked you better a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah?" asked Harry tonelessly "A couple weeks ago, your only concern was getting into Fay Dunbar's skirt. Luna was passing notes for you. How about going back in time and killing Umbridge before she murdered her?"

Colin pushed his younger brother back, not liking any confrontation with this new depressed, angry, Harry. He said "We all know time travel doesn't work outside Dr. Who. Look, Percy is going back with a nice report of how inferior Neville is. And if we assume Umbridge is as good, or better than, Percy she still has a long way to go to beat him."

"I still don't like any of this." Susan complained, with the silent support of Hermione, Dean and a few others "Nev, your Grandmother is Speaker of the Wizengamot. Don't you trust the system to deal with Umbridge? Forget all the stupid honor garbage."

He glared at her in a way that made even the cold of the snowstorm chillier "We all know with Voldemort back, sooner or later Azkaban will fall. I won't get a fair chance to kill the bitch who tortured my parents while watching my back for the bitch who murdered Luna. If you'd like Gran's opinion, Sue, feel free to write her."

"Right, everyone" said Harry as the wind picked up "we're getting in. Do whatever you like until dinner, and anyone willing can gather in the Room of Requirement. Spells and especially a crack at Patronus. What? Just because I'm not up to it doesn't mean others can't manage."

Susan gave an unhappy look. Not that she'd had much to smile about lately, but she felt the little positiveness creeping back into her boyfriend had been flushed away by the cynical way he just used the two younger Gryffindors. She decided to discuss that with him, in private, and if it led to an argument so be it.

Abcij

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, my office please." Said Professor McGonagall as curfew approached. The entire House was in the Common Room, everyone knew what tomorrow was and none of them were taking it lightly. There was silence when her office door was closed. "Sit, gentlemen. Starry?...Tea, Earl Grey, please and donuts, for me and my guests."

An elf wearing a cozy embroidered with a Gryffindor popped in, bowed and acknowledged "Yes, Mistress Minnie."

"Now, this for the record." She said, with her stern administrator tone "Headmaster Dumbledore has ruled on your waivers for tomorrow. Your applications are rejected. You both have a Potions exam scheduled, Mr. Potter has one in Arithmancy and Mr. Longbottom in Care of Magical Creatures. I am correct in assuming you will both absent yourselves tomorrow?"

They both nodded, as one "Yes, ma'am."

"Those will be unexcused absences for all classes that that." She pointed out "You will both incur detention for each class missed and zeroes for the exams, which will not be made up."

Neville spoke for them "We understand that, and as we told Professor Dumbledore, some things are more important. I'll worry about detention and grades when Umbridge is dead." Harry accepted it in silence.

"Mistress, young Masters." The elf popped back, set the ordered refreshments on the Deputy Headmistress' desk and vanished.

McGonagall waved a hand inviting "Help yourselves, gentlemen. As I said, that is for the record. Go on, Mr. Potter, I know you maintain a strict regimen, however you can bend to some powdered sugar tonight. Now….off the record….nor will I deny this if it happens to get out. Duels are not my favored method for seeking justice, that said…Neville, Harry…I would much prefer to have you both serving detention next week."

"Thank you, Professor." Replied Neville with a bit of a smile "I appreciate that."

She returned the smile and drank tea before going on "I admit to spying on some of your practicing, particularly your private sessions with Professor Flitwick. Never fear, I've told no one. Delores was an …adequate… student in Defense. She never exercised as you two do. Like Miss Granger, her essays were always Os, unlike her… however …practicals came up short. Mr. Longbottom, you might profit from knowing Transfiguration was not Delores' cup of tea. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you, Professor." Neville replied.

Harry nodded "Maybe this wouldn't be necessary if someone had stood up to her sooner. And, don't worry, I blame me as much as I blame you and Dumbledore. Thanks for the info."

"Come on, mate" complained Neville "you gotta bend a little."

He gave his friend a stony look as he got up to leave "Go to bed. I won't have you dying because you need to yawn during the duel."

Abcij

Susan was wearing her dress robes. Not what she wore to the Yule Ball last year, what made every boy want to hex Harry. This was the severe, formal outfit of the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. Her Auntie, of course, wore the Bones Crest. Everyone was milling about this morning. No student cared about First period. But activity stopped abruptly, and her gaze was drawn where everyone looked. She was distressed, but unsurprised, at the cold expression on Harry's face. "Neville, morning. Hi Hermione, Ron, Ginny." She greeted and stepped close to her boyfriend.

"I thought you didn't support this." He said, the words confrontational, tone not so much.

She deliberately took his arm and replied "I don't. I don't think anything good can come from it, but that's between you and me privately. Neville needs his friends and you need me. The time for arguing is over. I'll yell myself hoarse for him to come out alive."

"Well, the squib walking to his death." Draco, accompanied by his bodyguards, sauntered up and slapped Neville across the chest "We're really gonna miss having you around, Lardbottom. Aren't we boys?"

Neville smiled at the teen who'd bullied him early on, his head quirked "Care to bet on that? No pool, no odds, even money, you and me, name the amount."

Crabbe chuckled in his way, but Goyle glared "One blood traitor down. I'd rather Potter dead."

"You'd like to make it happen, Greg?" asked Harry, coldly. He hadn't moved from beside Neville, nor gone for his wand "We could go first? Provide an undercard for Umbridge's execution?"

"Hardly Slytherin of you lot." Professor Slughorn scolded "Five points off…each."

Ron, followed by Dean and Seamus, other Gryffindor boys shook Neville's hand "Good luck, mate."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom" the Headmaster appeared on the scene, decidedly put out, commanded "if you are quite determined to proceed with this, you may each take an elbow. I will apparate us all to the Wizengamot Chambers."

Abcij

Courtroom Ten was the largest room in Ministry officialdom. Membership of the Wizengamot could sit in the curve of one side, and this was where the Heads of the Ancient and Noble Houses sat today. The families sat in the long straight sides. Places here and there were reserved for photographers. The balconies at each end were offered to the common people, first come first serve. And the room was packed. This was one of the greatest events in recent memory.

A delegation from Gringotts arrived, it was headed by the rarely seen King of the Goblin Nation himself. He wore a plain business suit, that just happened to be made of woven 24-karat gold. A dozen ceremonial guards surrounded him, armed with pikes, axes or spears. One, astonishingly, was a wizard …Bill Weasley. The humans commented among themselves on the horrible state of the King's eye, but all that was known is that it occurred some time in the last five years. Minister Fudge entered, rumor had it he might soon lose a vote of No Confidence, but today he was the man who allowed today to happen. He felt powerful as he and Nilbog addressed each other as equals.

"AH! WARRIOR POTTER! An honor to see you again!" the King roared.

Neville was the man of the moment, entering in his Longbottom finery with Harry by his side. He offered a respectful bow to the King and said "Sire. Surely I could not be of sufficient interest to warrant your presence."

"To have Warrior Potter as your second?" inquired the King pleasantly "Young Longbottom, we will watch your career with great interest. Harry, what brings you to his side? I would understand the reason today is happening."

Harry was not the same boisterous young man the King had seen not so long ago. He was angry, at basically everything "Revenge." He replied bluntly "If it wasn't for Neville claiming the rite of a mate, I would claim it as a brother."

"Though she is not blood?" asked the King.

Harry retorted "I have no sister by blood. If I did, Luna still would …by choice."

"I have learned about Humans this day." And Nilbog bowed to Harry, shocking the assemblage "Young Longbottom, may your revenge be all you wish."

Neville bowed and acknowledged "Thank you , m'Lord."

"Ladies and Lords of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore opened the session as Chief Warlock "Continuing the 648th Term of this Noble Body, today will be conducted by our head of government. Minister?"

In this chamber, the Speaker and Chief Warlock were senior, Fudge took the podium in front of and below Dumbledore and Madam Bones. He looked around sternly for a full minute after the vast room was completely silent "Bring in the accused!" he finally commanded, voice reaching every person.

Two Aurors entered, wands drawn. Followed by Delores Umbridge. There were bindings on her feet, connected by chains, long enough to make walking unpleasant but doable. Her wrists were bound tightly together. Both sets glowed blue suppressing her magic. Lastly another pair of impressive Aurors, wands pointed at the prisoner's back, entered.

"Minister Fudge." She bowed formally.

There was some cheering, and some booing from the seats, neither was particularly loud as people were unsure what might happen. Fudge acknowledged the bow with a nod, then said "A high member of my government has been accused of a most heinous crime. As such, I am here to ensure justice is dispensed fairly, firmly and MOST expeditiously. Delores Jane Umbridge, you are charged with the murder of one Luna Selene Lovegood a student while you were assigned as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This scandal cannot continue to darken my administration. How do you plead?"

"Without the option?" Neville called from his place.

Fudge's wand exploded with light and sound, he ordered "The assembly will be silent!" No one was surprised, it was part of the ritual.

"Children, Minister, should be seen …just barely seen… and not heard before this august body." Umbridge retorted. Her response was respectful to Fudge, but her expression was a sneer at Neville.

Augusta got up and declared "Neville speaks as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom!" she inclined her head toward him.

"Luna Lovegood was my mate!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "An attack has been committed on my House. One that cannot be addressed by any mere manmade law! Umbridge, I DEMAND satisfaction!"

Although far from each other, she smiled his way mockingly "A boy speaks a man's words. Tell me, do we throw snowballs at each other?"

"We duel, bitch." He snarled back "To the death!"

She was quite happy, giggled and replied "Accepted. Minister? Mr. Weasley is my second and has my wand. May I consult? And be free of my bonds? Surely a duel is not fair while one participant is still restrained?"

"Agreed." acknowledged Fudge "Aurors, free the prisoner. Percival Weasley, you may enter the arena… armed. Meanwhile… I must formally ask, Delores Umbridge, do you apologize?"

She simpered at him "Minister, I deny committing any crime. Thus, I have nothing to apologize for."

"Neville Longbottom?" Fudge went on "Do you, in light of Madam Umbridge's statement, withdraw your challenge?"

Shanking his head regally "Respectfully, Minister, I do not."

"Do you insist on mortal combat?" asked Fudge.

Neville replied "Not at all, sir. I, in fact, offered an honorable alternative."

The crowd responded disfavorably to that. Fudge inquired "And what was that, m'Lord?"

"Minister, I suggested she voluntarily walk through the Veil." Answered Neville without a smile.

The crowd responded to that with a bit of laughter. Fudge waited until there was total silence before asking the final ceremonial question "As Minister, I must implore one or both of you to reconsider this choice." After receiving refusals, he announced "Very well. Your seconds may examine your weapons."

"Nothing personal, Percy." Harry met him on neutral ground "We just want her dead."

The middle Weasley examined Neville's wand without comment, but the other compelled him to curse "What the bloody hell is this!?"

"A cut'luch." Answered Harry without missing a beat "A Klingon knife transfigured from one of my hairs. The _Code Duello_ allows a knife. It does not specify the type."

Percy growled "I've read the Code. This violates the spirit-"

"But, not the letter." Harry finished, smiling cynically. "Tell Umbridge if she happens to win, I'll kill her."

Madam Umbridge busied herself shedding prison garb and donning her Ministry dress robes. Neville drew stares and some ridicule as he stripped down to a dark green single piece suit that covered him head to toe. He pulled it over his forehead leaving only his eyes and mouth free.

"Unspeakables, protect the stands." Madam Bones ordered. "All of you are entitled to know, in a duel to the death, there are essentially no rules. Duelists are allowed their wand and a dagger. Laws against the Unforgivables will not exist within the arena. The shields being established will absorb anything the combatants use. Yes, Unforgivables. There will be no further comment on this. One warning, do not … I repeat NOT … go outside protected areas."

The Minister was now at the center of the arena floor. He announced "I summon the duelists to the center, and offer this one last chance to reconsider with honor."

"Do yourself honor, Madam Umbridge." Percy offered in his most officious tone.

Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder and told him "I don't need to wish you luck. Just follow the plan. Remember what Filius and McGonagall told us."

"After this, I'd like to have Harry Potter back." Were potentially the last words he would say in life. He went to join Umbridge and Fudge for the start.

And that was when it happened. A spell flashed red at one end of the chamber. It bounced here and there, seemingly at random, finally striking Neville. His body pirouetted in the air, everyone heard his yell of shock and pain. The audience winced sympathetically when he landed hard, attempted to stand…and…collapsed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[RANT]

 **TO ALL FLAMERS : INTERESTING PATTERN - 1]NO PREVIOUS REVIEW. 2]BRINGS UP A BUNCH OF ISSUES NEVER BEFORE COMMENTED ON. 3]ALL AFTER LUNA'S DEATH.**

 **2 QUESTIONS, WELL, REALLY 1. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY AS MUCH AS YOUR REVIEW INDICATES, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? YOU'VE NOW READ 33 POSTINGS.**

 **Observation: JKR got lots of hate mail for Fred & Dobby.**


	34. Chapter 34:Year 5 pt9

**[a/n]** Richard Griffiths was, of course, Vernon

 **Year 5 [pt9]**

Delores applauded sickeningly then raced past Fudge to stand over the prone form of Neville. She whipped her wand around her head to finish him off. The crowd gasped in anticipation. Harry didn't, he apparated. When he reappeared he yanked her wand from her hand and punched her in the back. Down she went, trying to suck in a breath of air.

"Foul! Foul!" came from all over the stands.

Harry heard the screams, didn't care whether they were for or against him, he kicked her in the stomach until Percy and three Aurors dragged him off her. There was no alternative, he had to be stunned. By the time he came to, debate was over.

"Lord Black, your point is fully agreed to." Ruled Minister Fudge "Young Master Potter acted within the _Code Duello_ as second. The duel had not begun when Lord Longbottom was struck. Madam Umbridge had no right at the time to cast a spell, particularly on a downed opponent."

Sirius grinned "Thank you Minister. Fellow members."

"That said" he went on "we do have a pending duel. Madam Umbridge has recovered during our discussion and entirely prepared to defend her honor. Healer Shaw? What is Lord Longbottom's condition?"

Richard Griffiths is an old wizard, his role Surgeon General to the Minister of Magic. The healer explained "An odd spell, m'Lord, the young man was hit in the left shoulder. His entire shoulder-blade, top six left ribs and upper arm bone are gone. I have administered Skele-grow."

"And how long until he is on his feet?" asked Fudge.

Griffiths answered "It will take three days to regrow. I would not release Lord Longbottom from hospital for approximately a week. He his remarkably fit, but if you are asking about fitness to duel? I am morally opposed to dueling on principle, but another week beyond, at the very least."

"I absolutely refuse." Declared Delores "As a citizen of Magical Britain I have the right to speedy trial, guaranteed under the Articles of Merlin. It is not my fault the child cannot fight. In accord with the Code Duello, honor has been satisfied and I am free to resume my duties."

The Minister looked behind him and asked "Augusta? May I have House Longbottom's position?"

"Hold!" bellowed Harry "I am invoking my right as second. Neville's honor is my responsibility. Umbridge alive is a stain he would not tolerate, no more will I."

Sirius jumped off the seat to speak urgently to him "Harry! You don't have to do this!"

"Bullshit!" he snapped back, then whispered in his ear "This is no different than Snape. And as good as Neville is, I'm better. He's just beating the Creeveys, I can beat Flitwick…almost half the time."

Seizing his Godson's arms, he all but cried "This isn't a game! She'll be throwing Avadas! She-"

"Eh…been there done that." Harry retorted.

Sirius punched the wall over Harry's head, both denting the cement and crushing a knuckle…he didn't feel it… "You're fifteen years old! FIFTEEN! Sod all the bloody Flitwick shit! I'm as afraid of you winning as not!"

"You'll have to tell me about it tomorrow, Sirius." He started shutting off his emotions "Right now, I realized I have something else to deal with. Dobby? Dobby!...Hello my friend….Nilbog, I don't imagine this is normal, so may I impose on our friendship? One warrior to another?"

The Goblin King nodded "What are your needs, Harry Potter?"

"I have had no time … no that isn't true…" he admitted with a sigh "I have not made the time to make arrangements in case of my death. Would you hear my will, now, verbally?"

He nodded and answered "Speak. I believe we have adequate witnesses." He deliberately looked around the chamber "There seem to be no objections."

"If I die, here, today, let this be my Last Will and Testament." Harry said and paused, receiving the King's nod, he knew it was acceptable and proceeded "The so-called champion of Purebloods, the son of a Muggle, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort-"

The reaction to the feared name was overwhelming. It couldn't be ignored.

Harry turned slowly in place and sneered at the assemblage "Cowards!" then went on " **Lord Voldemort** is an enemy of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I declare a blood feud upon him and the terrorist organization known as Death Eaters. Any and all of its members, whoever they may be. House Potter will fund bounties for any Death Eater killed."

"Harry! People MUST be given a chance to reform!" Dumbledore was alarmed.

He only smiled at the King "Forgive me, Nilbog, some noise distracted me. You heard my last sentence?"

"Indeed Warrior Potter, indeed." He answered "Continue, please."

Harry nodded to his elf "Dobby, you have been a loyal friend and servant to House Potter. I wish to thank you and promote you."

"Harry Potter sir does not have to do that…sir." He bowed low "Dobby is very happy as he is."

Harry ordered, brusquely "Never bow to anyone again! Am I clear? Now, from this day forward, you are no longer Dobby the House Elf. You will forever be Dobby Potter, a full and equal member of the House of Potter. I hereby appoint you as executor of my estate."

"Ridiculous!" "Absurd!" And other such denunciations came from several spots in the crowd. There was a general murmuring at this literally unprecedented occurrence.

Dobby was flummoxed, there is no other word for it, for the first time in his acquaintance with the Great Noble Harry Potter he could think of nothing to say to express his gratitude. He could only silently nod his agreement to do whatever Great Noble Harry Potter wanted.

"If I die today, Dobby, you have three duties as executor of House Potter." Said Harry, seriously "One, make sure Hedwig is safe, happy and lives a long life. Two, you heard what I said about a blood feud with the Death Eaters, pay any bounty hunter well enough to make sure they're destroyed … all of them. And, three, House Potter needs an heir. Find someone YOU consider worthy. Will you do this, Dobby?"

Tears streaked the elf's cheeks "Dobby Potter do." He promised before choking up.

"Ask advice of whoever you want." Harry added "Sirius, Remus, Nilbog, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Ginny. But you're not obeying anyone. Do as you think best. And I want you to do one more thing for me."

Nodding, still emotional "Harry Potter order, Dobby Potter do."

"Alright." Sighed Harry, yielding to Dobby logic "You cannot interfere in what is to happen. I order you to leave. Don't come back until Sirius calls you. Clear?"…After his little friend was gone, Harry looked at the Goblin King and said "That's all, Majesty."

Nilbog bowed, the whole Goblin entourage followed suit, he promised "No one will challenge your will. Success! Fellow warrior."

Harry had shaken the very foundation of the Wizard World with the public testament he'd just given, and he was barely aware of it. Now, he loosened his emotional control "It is the duty of a second to replace his Lord when he is disabled." He announced, loudly "My friend claimed Luna Lovegood as mate. I will not allow legalisms to interfere with his rite of vengeance. This fight proceeds. The coward Umbridge will pay for her crime with her life. I repeat Neville's words I cannot live with the shame of her continued existence."

There was some cheering, more than earlier. This duel seemed more exciting, apparently, to the audience than Neville vs Umbridge.

"Coward?" she asked, clearly above such a charge "It is not I crying injury in the corner."

Harry made the mistake of looking at her, almost losing control of his temper "No more talk, Fudge!" he snarled.

"Respect for the Minister, boy." Umbridge ordered, simpering his way.

Looking between the pair, he decided to get on with it "Combatants to the ready."

" _Avada Kedavra_!" the green light leapt from the witch's wand.

The Minister yelled "Begin!" as he fled the arena floor.

Spectators cheered. They mostly didn't care whose blood was spilled, just as long as it was spilled. Two facts saved Harry's life in those first moments. That his opponent cheated? No. There is the little known fact that there is not a spell that cannot be blocked; a gem imparted by Old Harry. The second? Magicals are lazy, moreso than Muggles and employees of the Ministry are lazy for Magicals. Debris, dirt and pebbles were everywhere on the floor. Harry had a couple in his hand, that he threw at her, and rapid fire " _Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio_!"

"You cheat!" cried Umbridge, as her curse exploded a large rock heading her way. A second rock went wide, the third grazed her temple causing her to cry out in pain.

Harry himself was a second behind that rock. He nearly took her head off. Now, about twenty feet away, in a defensive crouch, he gloated "Muggle thing. Called a clothesline."

" _Crucio_!" she fired, then getting to her feet.

He dodged "Well, that's two, here's the third. _Imperio_!" Hitting the person is one thing. Control is about the stronger will. "Throw away your wand, Delores."

She did so, but managed to break the spell. She was difficult to hit while on the run, spotting her wand, she managed to retrieve it and cast "Diffindo!" It caught her opponent in the left shoulder.

"Bloody!" Harry cursed, but it was also literally true. His basilisk suit complements of Sally prevented his arm from falling off, but the fountain of blood was spectacular. The crowd roared approval as readily as when he disarmed Umbridge. He had to run and dodge for a time, while healing himself. He had a huge advantage that became apparent as the fight progressed. All those years of situps pushups and running, despite injury, he wasn't breathing heavy.

On the battle went. The beginning of the end was when Delores took shelter behind a support column. The crowd sensed it when it was blasted to rubble. Then she was assaulted by a tornado of debris. Blinded by it, her spells went wild. Worse, it got in her throat choking her.

Harry released his control over the dust and small rocks. Everything sort of settled to the ground, and he stalked in. a couple spells he had to dodge, most weren't even aimed his way. There was no more artistry, no skill, just violence. Harry smelled blood. He bashed Delores' wand from her hand, incidentally losing his own wand. Near dead center of the arena, he punched her several times until she fell trying to crawl away. He drove a knee into her back then lifted her by the throat. He snarled hatefully "DIE! BITCH! DIE!"

The crowd was on its feet screaming. Blotches of red all over every face and throats raw with vented emotion. It wasn't the duel of honor everyone was expecting, but this was far more satisfying. A few thousand people got to watch fighters savage each other. The final payoff was coming.

"Mercy!" Delores gurgled "Please Harry!" she tried to claw at the hands cutting off her air, or scratch at his face somehow. Anything to gain a release. Her feet swung back and forth futilely, dangling at about his knees.

"Did Luna beg?!" he growled, ignoring the pain from nails that had torn skin from his hands. He bit savagely down on a finger that somehow got in his mouth and glared into the face that was turning blue. He squeezed, tighter and tighter until his hands screamed in agony. Then there was a sick crunching/squelching sound. All the struggling suddenly ended. Harry howled and flung the dead body through the air.

The crowd cheered…no that's insufficient…they roared approval. And pressed against the shields that protected them from stray spells wanting to get onto the floor. Aurors would have to engage in mob control.

Harry fell to his knees, bent over and pounded the floor. Over and over and over again. He was in pain and did not care. He kept it up as long, nearly, as the length of the fight with Umbridge.

abcij

Neville should have been at St. Mungo's long since, but he refused. As long as Harry fought he would stay, even if it was only on a stretcher. It was near impossible to breathe and he was in constant pain as bones attempted to force his flesh into its proper places. He was too weak, even, to cheer when Umbridge's dead body thumped on the littered floor, but he managed a satisfied smirk.

"You seem well satisfied, Longbottom." A slightly older wizard observed. He was in his twenties and wore a large Star of David on a chain around his neck. "I notice your friend doesn't."

Neville's eyes narrowed mistrustfully "How did you get past security?"

"Magic." The man answered with an air of superiority "I was at Luna's funeral. I don't know why. I never met her, you, or Harry Potter there. Something told me to. Luna was very pretty."

Neville's hackles rose "She was more than that. Who are you anyway?"

"Rolf Scamander." He answered "Hogwarts class of '85. I'm a Magizoologist, by profession. Naturist, explorer and preservationist by hobby and motivation. After the funeral, I searched out what I could find about her. Her interest in Humdingers, Snorkacks and Nargles. I have a lifetime subscription to _The Quibbler_ and it hasn't been the same since her death. And Xenophilius'. I think I lost a remarkable colleague in her. And… for some reason I don't understand… something more."

Neville disliked that even more "If I could stand, I'd deck you.

"I mean no disrespect." Rolf wasn't really apologizing "Especially not to her. I merely say what I feel, deep down. Had things been different…somehow… she would have been important to me. And, maybe, Neville Longbottom, we would have been enemies, but…again, somehow… I do not think so. That hateful woman's death, it was satisfying, but ultimately…well, I think your friend gets it."

Neville struggled to turn his head, but the man was soon out of his line of vision. What he could see was that during that odd confrontation, apparently, Harry had exhausted himself. He deeply regretted being unable to move and talk to his friend.

abcij

"What is it Harry?" asked Susan as she stroked his forehead. She was sitting, uncomfortably on a debris littered floor with her boyfriend's head awkwardly in her lap all the while feeling a massive bruise darkening her leg. He had unknowingly punched it several times.

He was still oblivious to the chaos reigning in the stands. He could barely move after the strain of both the fight and his subsequent self-destructive rant "She begged for mercy, Sue." He rambled "All I saw was Luna doing the same. The Old Man told me it was my job to protect her and I failed. Yeah, Umbridge is dead, but all this didn't get Luna and her father back."

"A girl could get right jealous of her boyfriend talking like this about another girl." She quipped "But I don't think anyone could hate Luna. As for your friend, I don't understand him much at all. I would never have made a little boy responsible for protecting a little girl against all the evils of the world. Now, I'm just wondering, the crowd is all but gone, can we get out of here? My arse is sore from sitting on this hard floor and I'm all pins and needles from sitting like this with your head in my lap."

Harry got to his feet, with considerable difficulty, and made his way to a concerned Sirius and Remus. He looked back and asked "Are you coming?"

"Leg's a bit number than I thought." Replied Susan, leaning against a wall "I'll just lean on Auntie."

Amelia stopped moving when her niece's eyes touched hers. But as soon as they were out of the room, asked with concern "What is it, luv?"

"Don't get excited, or mad." She said, tensely "And NEVER! **EVER**! tell Harry but I'm pretty sure he broke my leg. In two places if I'm right. Maybe the knee too, not so sure. Hopefully, he'll sleep a week…maybe a fortnight… can you get Healer Griffiths? Discretely?"

It wasn't just Auntie frowning, but the Head of the DMLE, though caused by concern for her niece "Young lady, do not assume to tell me how to give orders." She encircled the teen's waist and spewed a bunch of Bones trivia while pretending to not be carrying her to her office.

Hiding deeply in a forest of red hair a certain insect had much to ponder. That Harry had broke Susan's leg was an interesting story. It would make a quick Galleon with _Witch Weekly_ , certainly. But what had the teens been talking about? Old Man? Dumbledore? Probably, but not certain. This bore deeper investigating.

 _THE BODY COUNT_

 _The-Boy-Who-Lived and his ever climbing total. Now, it does depend on what criteria you use and when you wish to start. If you start at the beginning, Harry Potter's first killing must include You-Know-Who when he wasn't even out of diapers. Professor Quirinus Quirrell met his end at Harry's hands arguably before the boy's first kiss. Conflicting reports from the Battle of Little Hangleton, in the last TriWizard event, say our boy hero is at least indirectly responsible for as many as ten deaths._

 _Yesterday, in front of the whole Wizengamot and a crowd from all over the Isles, this reporter witnessed what can be classified between an execution and a murder. Using, some would say misusing, laws that date back to Roman times the trial of Delores Jane Umbridge, who was Undersecrtary to Minister Fudge and Defense Professor at my favorite alma mater, on suspicion of murder, became an honor duel. Neville Longbottom was the original challenger, however, events conspired to have him replaced by his second. The young heir of House Longbottom was grievously wounded despite wearing a protective suit of Basilisk skin under his dress robes._

 _Miss Lovegood was romantically linked to the Longbottom heir for much of the year prior to her death. Before that, it was rumored she had a torrid affair with Harry Potter. Interesting isn't it? Regardless, with Neville supposedly unable to fight, Harry stepped in, this even before Augusta Longbottom could offer an opinion on the matter. He simply imposed himself into the duel. Legal experts have stated that this is in accord with the letter and intent of the Code Duello. That said, Harry COULD have declined with honor._

 _Although the length of the fight is sighted as proof of the relative fairness of the match, some disagree. While this reporter does not wish to be seen casting aspersions on the departed, Madam Umbridge did fire a Killing Curse moments before the official start. That said, despite a couple of spectacularly gory injuries, some analysts say Harry Potter controlled almost the entire match. Leading some to conclude this was intentional to make his opponent suffer._

 _Whatever your interpretation, yesterday young Lord Potter added another notch on his wand in the form of Delores Umbridge._

 _Biography of Luna Lovegood pg 14_

 _Biography of Neville Longbottom pg 15_

 _Biography of Delores Jane Umbridge pg 22_

 _Dueling commentary pg 36_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

Harry's next problem, he knew from the Diary, was still a solid fortnight away. Not a student dared speak to him when the Marauders escorted him from the castle entrance, to the hospital and from hospital to his four-poster bed. No one challenged either man's presence in the dorms for the next several nights as he slept it off.

"I'm glad she's gone." Dean was the first to speak to him "I only got one go with the Blood Quill, I don't think I'll ever forget it."

Harry nodded, grateful that is all he said "I'm gonna shower, then eat."

"Good morning, Harry." Ginny greeted him with a warm close hug, just standing there in the middle of the Common Room for several minutes.

The hallways and the Great Hall were another matter. There was fear in the eyes he saw. Students turned down an intersecting corridor when they saw him. At breakfast, Ginny stepped aside when Susan approached. Not a soul beyond Auntie knew about the injury Harry unintentionally inflicted and there was no evidence, anywhere. No record existed, medically, she walked without a limp and no bruise that could be seen in any situation outside a pool. She kissed him with her usual enthusiasm…set for public viewing, of course.

"How's it feel to be a murderer, Potter?" asked Draco, with his usual dose of hate.

Neville didn't hesitate to pounce on his back.

"Oh good!" sneered Pansy "Look at the coward in action!"

Professors were in there to end the incident before it became a full on riot. Harry got in a parting shot by kicking Crabbe in the face, getting him off Neville. That went unseen, or at least, uncommented upon. The Gryffindor girls allied with Astoria, Daphne and Millicent Bolstrode to restrain Pansy's faction without violence….well, almost.

"I think it's just the most romantical thing ever!" Lavender Brown gushed, to her best friend, who tittered gleefully.

Ron sighed in disgust "Well, you're a ruddy stupid bint, ain'cha!"

"Spot on, Ronald!" declared Hermione "Curse and all!"

Dennis, a little too excitedly, asked "What was it like!? Tell us about it!?"

"I got half a mind to-" Harry began, in anger, but changed his mind after taking in all the anger converging on the young Gryffindor "No, everyone stop. Alright reporter Creevey, but I have a couple conditions, your brother there will take pictures that only my wise girlfriend will approve. Second, we're doing that in the R0R where we won't be overheard. Third, only the _Quibbler_ gets to publish it."

To say they were surprised would be a marked understatement. Susan voiced it with a monosyllabic "Why?" at him.

"I should like to hear that discussion, Harry." Said Dumbledore.

Harry gave a negligent wave of consent, but Neville shook his head "Not without conditions."

"And what might those be, Mr. Longbottom?" he asked, surprised by the still usually meek boy's sudden impudence.

Harry wordlessly gave his consent, so Neville took it "Harry might decide not to answer something while you're there. He can invite whoever he wants, and while you may want someone there, we don't have to agree."

"Not a very fair set of rules, Neville." The Headmaster's tone was that of a headmaster to student, he looked at Harry in an almost appeal.

No one dared breathe, but Harry just curled his lips in half a smile "Professor, this is not a school activity." Pointed out Neville "Your presence is not required."

"Interesting." Was Dumbledore's comment "Be that as it may, am I safe in assuming no one would object to Professor McGonagall? And another friend of mine, one Mundungus Fletcher."

The Diary had mentioned this man. The thief who'd stolen the Horcrux from Sirius' home. Harry couldn't see the value of such a person, but in this case, couldn't see any harm. "Sure." Harry allowed "One thing everyone, because of his…err… profession, leave your stuff in your dorm tonight. I mean everything, most especially jewelry and money, if you get my meaning. Better yet, don't let him stand next to you. I'll have my Diary, of course, that'd be a laugh."

"Harry!" Dumbledore complained, intolerantly.

It was his first genuine smile since the snowball fight. Harry went through class on autopilot. He got Os on written tests in Arithmancy and Charms while working out what he'd done. He had no concern for his grades. He could have Hermione give him the complete rundown whenever he felt the need to know. At dinner, he intentionally sat alone, and ate mechanically. A large group made its way to the seventh floor, "I need a room for people to talk. I need a room for people to talk. I need a room for people to talk." He commanded as he paced the hallway. Then something remarkable happened, his second smile of the day "You mean the great Albus Dumbledore never found this room? Wow! I beat you and the Marauders! First Year no less!"

So, there were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ginny, Colin, Dennis, Sirius and Remus. The room, obeying Harry's will produced sixteen chairs, one far more opulent, more ornate that the rest. Harry took a chair, others started to as well, it wasn't a surprise when the Headmaster went to that lone special chair.

"That isn't for you." Harry announced coolly. Everyone froze. "That's for Luna. What? You think I'm kidding? I don't care if one of you stands or chooses to leave. If you really want, conjure your own. No one sits there."

The Headmaster made a dramatic display of not sitting "I trust we can now proceed, Harry?"

"Sure? Go ahead, Dennis." Answered Harry.

Dumbledore frowned "And why, Harry, is Mr. Creevey conducting this discussion?"

"Because it's what I want, Albus." Answered Harry "It doesn't require your approval."

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Dennis queried "What happened, Harry? Start at the beginning and take us through it."

"I have a friend. Someone who writes me occasionally, and tells me things." He began "I learned about Luna before I ever met her. He told me Luna was special, but different. That she would get bullied because of that difference. I told the Sorting Hat, my first day, to put her in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw where I could protect her."

Professor Flitwick was surprised "Miss Lovegood wasn't in my House."

"No Professor, but my friend knew she would be." Harry explained "But that she wouldn't be treated well by her fellow Ravenclaws. Proof is, that she wasn't in Gryffindor either. At least not until I put a stop to it."

Minerva's eyebrows spiked "And why was this never reported to staff? Especially me, as her Head? And what could you do?"

"There were incidents, not unlike with Umbridge." He shot her down "It's a Head's job, why didn't you see them? Anyway, I told Katie, Alicia and Angelina to convince the girls it would be best if Luna's stuff was returned and would be …grateful… if the bullying ceased." His smirk indicated there was a threat built into that, which there had been.

Albus commented "I imagine there is more to that tale."

"I told them if it didn't stop, all that would be left of the Gryffindor girls' tower was theirs, Hermione's, Ginny's and Luna's beds." Answered Harry.

Dennis swallowed a laugh, then "Back onto the story, Harry."

"Luna made friends, got older, had a couple boyfriends even." He replied, smiling some "Even kissed me some. One day, I had to have the 'I'll kill you' talk with Neville." Ginny took Neville's hand and wiped a tear "Then Delores Umbridge was on the scene. My source told me she was dangerous, but advised caution. If I moved too fast, there wouldn't be enough evidence to convict…especially with corrupt Fudge in there. So I took as much of the abuse and Blood Quill punishments as I could. Then….that day…" his eyes landed on the empty chair in the room and he stopped.

No one needed to ask what he was referring to, however "For the record, Harry, you mean the day you went to Hogsmeade? And were having a snowball fight when you got back?"

"It was great." Susan reminisced "There weren't any sides. Just a total free-for-all. Remember, Harry? I was pelting you…quite successfully, I might add. When a snowball hit me square in the face. By the time I saw it was Colin, Luna had pounced on him and was just shoveling snow in his face."

Harry almost laughed, but instead his face darkened "We all threw snowballs at Umbridge." He snarled "Luna didn't deserve that! Better a thousand Umbridges die than one Luna!"

"Harry, to err is human, to forgive is divine." Dumbledore said.

Neville sneered "First, get this leech away from me! And God might. I'm just glad Harry arranged the meeting."

Mundungus scuttled away, ending up near Hermione.

"I can write about the search from my POV." Dennis offered, sparing Harry that pain "When did you decide Umbridge needed to die? And why?"

Harry answered "That's very simple, but has a lot of bits of knowledge from my advisor."

"A moment, please." Asked Dennis "You've mentioned an advisor a few times. Who is he?"

Harry shrugged and countered "How do you know he isn't a she? But, never mind, some people here know who I'm talking about. If you don't, you won't, certainly not tonight. And to some of you, but not all, I apologize. Dennis, you can print both that question and my answer. Back to Umbridge, my advisor pointed out to me that she was sent to Hogwarts to disrupt it. Minister Fudge suspected Dumbledore of trying to overthrow him. A curious thought, given he declined the office when Bagnold left. There wasn't any chance of a fair trial with a corrupt Fudge on the bench."

"Cornelius will not like such an inflammatory charge being leveled against him, Harry." Dumbledore pointed out.

He casually threw out another "I didn't like have to bribe him into getting Sirius a trial, either. And I like him even less now that he's back in Lucius' pocket again. Fudge consistently denies Voldemort's return, despite all our accounts of Hangleton, and his little mouthpiece is towing the line. I blame myself as much as you two *pointing at Minerva and Albus* and my friend, for telling me to take it slow. But I'm glad and proud that Neville made the challenge."

"What happened, there?" asked Dennis "Not that we don't believe Neville, but let's have it from you."

Harry nodded "Susan told me about the rumor. I zapped Neville to get my crack at Umbridge. In a word…bullshit. Professor Flitwick, don't you think Neville could've won?"

"I am certain of it." The diminutive professor acknowledged "Few people can stand against me, save momentarily. Delores was not one such. That you two actually defeat me at all says something."

Harry's expression hardened "That doesn't go in the article, Dennis. Voldemort doesn't need to know that."

"What about the fight itself?" Dennis went on "You displayed a number of skills that are beyond Hogwarts teaching. What about that?"

Nothing surprising in this question "Everyone remembers the TriWizard Tournament, well I was 14 competing against 17 year olds, one a professional Quidditch player. But even then I could throw off an _Imperio_."

"That's an effective way of saying he's not telling anyone about what he can do that isn't already known." Susan had said her peace, and the couple fought, but that was over with "Smart business when you're at war."

The Creeveys exchanged looks, Colin offered "It shouldn't be especially alarming to Voldemort that Harry can beat both of us in a duel, but he's NOT on his way to being the next dork lard."

"Isn't that Dark Lord?" asked Hannah, glaring at the younger boy.

He shot back impudently "Potayto, potahto, tomayto, tomahto."

"What happened, after the duel, Harry?" asked Dennis "Everyone reported it, you pounded the daylights out of the floor. Care to explain?"

Harry sighed and looked around the room. He eyes lingered longest on Susan, Sirius and particularly on that empty chair. He'd done that just to annoy Dumbledore, but now that chair was a symbol. The room was silent, a feather could have startled them all. "I don't even really understand it myself." He finally sniffed "But, here's the thing of it, I choked the life out of her. And it felt real great….at first. But it didn't last. Not even a minute. I … Luna's still dead."

"It is the realization, Harry, that murder is wrong." Said the Headmaster, offering his theory.

Neville snorted "How simplistic. And can't you …just once… understand something beyond the length of your beard? Harry, I met this guy, strange even for a wizard. Ralph Salamander I think he said his name was. Older guy. Anyway, what I get from it is No … people like us, you, me, Sue, the Weasleys… we do what's right, not what's easy. Killing Umbridge was never going to bring Luna back. It will not fill that Luna-shaped hole left in my heart. If the government won't make the hard decisions, we will."

"Neville!" exclaimed Hermione "I'll miss Luna too, but Professor Dumbledore is our leader!"

He shrugged "I've spoken with my Grandmother… at length… I can see voting with Dumbledore from time to time. But House Longbottom looks to Harry for leadership. House Potter need not fund Death Eater bounties alone."

"Nev, I have a truckload of found money." Protested Harry.

Dumbledore's objection overlapped Harry's "Mr. Longbottom, I will not support murder for hire. Harry I know you spoke in the heat of the mome-"

"Professor, Harry…shut up." Ordered Neville "Dennis, I want this in the article. House Longbottom thanks Lord Potter for defending its honor and that of my love. And House Longbottom repays its debts. Luna's death was a sad, meaningless, empty thing. I will not rest while anyone espousing Umbridge's sentiments wields power in our society. So let it be written, so let it be done."


	35. Chapter 35:Year 5 pt10

**[a/n]** Was Umbridge's end all you hoped for? Unfortunately, Harry doesn't yet get a break.

 **Year 5 [pt10]**

Christmas week was here and so was the next major event from the Diary.

 _Various members of the Order of the Phoenix are guarding a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. A bunch of pretty words compliments of Sybil Trelawney that, boiled down, say it's coming down to you vs Voldie. December 23 was a tough night, blaming myself for attacking Arthur because I could see through Nagini's eyes. Seemed to me I had done the deed. Let me save you three decades of unnecessary grief. Thanks to a lot of teamwork, Arthur was alive and well and surrounded by Weasleys for New Years' dinner at Grimmauld Pl._

 _Dumbledore never told his minions what they were guarding or why. Stupid. Only sending one person? Double stupid. Not using trained Aurors, AT LEAST! Triple stupid. I suggest planning a surprise party for Nagini, by the same token, I strongly suggest keeping the bearded wonder out of the loop. The snake pops in at 12:25 and bites Arthur multiple times. Then, because of being discovered, she's portkeyed away._

There was finally a measure of, if not happiness, at least acceptance to Harry Potter. Fear no longer gripped the halls when he appeared. And, now this particular coming crisis, he could deal with.

"The whole murdering crew." Draco Malfoy snarled without quite entering the compartment.

They'd been talking about highly sensitive matters, Harry ordered curtly "Shut up! All of you!" then "What's on your mind? My poor relation?"

"Care to explain my missing mother, Potter?" he demanded.

Harry shrugged uncaringly "Not really my problem, cousin. One Death Eater more or less. Hey, Nev? Think we'll need to pay a bounty?"

"I'll let Gran know." Neville replied, his wand trained on the Slytherin "Narcissa would be a decent start. Lucius would be better."

Pansy sneered "You little lackey. Kissing Potter's arse-" But suddenly she broke off and was sprawled on the floor, out cold.

"Ladies don't use man talk." One of the twins commented, rubbing his knuckles and looking down at the fallen girl.

Harry smiled "Sue, you're best with healing charms. Check George's hand, will you? Good, all the Weasleys here. Stori? Daff? Don't take it personal, you'll find out at Sirius' For now, only those in on it."

"The very notion of someone else calling a Weasley meeting is anathema." Percy complained as soon as Sirius' fiancees departed, after glaring at Harry that is. "Bones doesn't count as one either."

Susan bristled, but nodded to her boyfriend's silent look.

Fred, speaking for the twins said "When Harry invokes both the Marauders and Dad's safety we are his to command."

"You're both already working for Dumbledore's Order, yes?" asked Harry in a way that conveyed he already knew the answer "Your Dad will be ambushed tonight while he's on guard duty protecting a prophecy."

Percy complained "Rubbish! The Department of Mysteries… which for those of you who do not know.. is where prophecies are protected by Unspeakables… is utterly impregnable. Father's presence, would be completely redundant. Where are you getting your information from, Potter?"

"Classified, Percy." Harry had already stood up to demands for his sources from Dumbledore, he shrugged that off and went on "Our job right now, is to tell him without letting Dumbledore know."

Ron's chess brain jumped two moves ahead and he accused "YOU WANT DAD ATTACKED! YOU'RE USING HIM AS BAIT!"

"You're right, Ron. I am." Harry looked right back, unmoved by his friend's rage "But unlike my friend's outcome, this is going to land us Voldemort's last big prize. And your Dad won't be at any more risk than he would if I'd done nothing. That's why Susan is here. We're getting her Aunt to fill that room with every Auror she can trust one hundred percent, plus us, plus some others I know."

Percy looked highly displeased "You are circumventing Professor Dumbledore."

"What's more important? Dad's life or Dumbledore's ego?" Ginny leapt to Harry's defense "Sound's like to me, he deliberately put Dad at risk. I'd like to know if Dad even knows what he's risking his life for."

Susan cut her off "That's for later, Ginny. Believe me, if Auntie has to go alone she will, but let's deal with what we have to now."

"Your job is to warn him, without letting Dumbledore know we know." He looked at all the Weasleys in turn "We'll have Amelia's plans when we get to Grimmauld. Neville, you're more his size than anyone, can we use-"

Intercepting the idea, he waved a hand "I'll sneak the basilisk armor in, Harry. Mr. Weasley will be as safe as we can make him."

"Good man, Neville." Ron slapped his back "Thanks."

Abcij

At Kings' Crossing, Harry was short with his Godfather "No time, I'm going with Susan to DMLE headquarters. Listen to Ron. No fire chickens. Old Man emergency. We'll be there in a couple hours." If any of Voldemort's spies were in range that was sufficiently coded to confuse. Only the Dark Lord called Dumbledore Old Man. Harry never did. Chickens? Meaningless. A child visiting his girlfriend's Aunt, was of little significance surely.

"Ready, Harry? Seems Auntie has some words for you." Said Susan, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face an agitated Madam Bones. "But shouldn't we do this in your office?"

Amelia glared at both teens "Yes, Susan that might be a better venue."

"She doesn't like using my full name in lecture mode 'cause hers is part of it." Joked Susan, much to raise her aunt's ire.

Amelia harassed them into her office.

"Privacy, silencing and repelling wards Auntie." Ordered Susan.

After Madam Bones complied her expression changed "From that, young lady, I can assume you are not actually expecting a little Potter?"

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

Susan shrugged impishly "I figured we'd need that expression later. Auntie, can you use that when throwing us out of here?"

"On with it, then." Amelia ordered impatiently. She sat behind her desk and glared across it.

Susan dropped her façade and apologized "Sorry, Auntie, really. Harry came by some information we need your help with, but it has to be kept secret."

"And how did Harry come by this information?" she asked, looking at the boy.

That question, he did not answer "Dumbledore is guarding a prophecy about me and Voldemort. He's using members of his Order of the Phoenix. He tried to recruit you, but you are too independent for his use. It's on the tenth shelf, fifth high, middle globe. SPT to APWBD Dark Lord and HP? The question mark is because it might've meant Neville instead of me."

"Now I must insist you tell me how you know that much about the insides of the Department of Mysteries." Madam Bones ordered.

Harry sighed impatiently "Tomorrow, I promise. Right now, we can make Voldemort mortal again. Arthur Weasley is going to be Dumbledore's guard tonight. At exactly 12:25am. Now, please get people you trust, not Travers or Rockwood, or Moody. The first two are Death Eaters, Moody is more loyal to Dumbledore. Tell Tonks, but use my name to get her or she'll report to him too."

"You apparently know more about my department than I do." She commented, sourly "May I at least manage the battle tactics?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "Me, Neville, the Weasleys and Susan will all be equipped with Invisibility Cloaks and Basilisk armor. We have to kill Nagini as fast as possible. As soon after she appears before she can attack Mr. Weasley."

"What, pray tell, is Nagini?" asked Amelia.

Harry answered "A twenty plus foot long snake made meaner by being Voldemort's horcrux."

"Even knowing that word is a crime outside certain circles." Amelia said harshly "Something else on our agenda. As for you, missy, under no circumstances will you be there. Am I clear?"

Harry held up his hands "You're on your own, Madam Bones. Sue can handle herself. I'd rather her NOT be there but I lost that argument."

"Too right, Potter." She declared with an unladylike grunt and a challenging look at her aunt.

Amelia then did something remarkable. She dismissed the whole argument and seemed to slip into a trance. She blindly drew on a large parchment, cast " _Geminus_!" and handed a copy to Harry, ordering "Take this with you." She opened the office door and concluded loudly "And I want you to think about consequences, boy! And I want Nymphadora Tonks in my office! Yesterday people! YESTERDAY!"

Abcij

"About time you made an appearance, Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him the instant he appeared in Grimmauld Pl. "And how dare you impose conditions from on high as if you were Merlin reborn?"

Harry snapped at his Godfather "Did she at least follow them?"

"I've kept the Order out of the house all day." He answered dutifully "Something wrong with the wards, it seems. Nothing too bad really. Although, if it had been Snivilus it likely would've lopped off a limb."

She glared at him "Sirius Black! Speaking ill of the dead!"

"Let's keep your husband that way." Declared Harry, pulling out Madam Bones' plan "Mr. Weasley, nice to see you again. Now, she has six Aurors she totally trusts with this."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted "Well, I do not know if I can trust her with my husband's life."

"You have little choice." Harry snapped impatiently "And I don't have the time to argue with you. Neville, is your suit on him?"

Arthur nodded "With a few minor alterations. Molly stitched in plate where I was larger than Neville. What's wrong with chain link? Much smarter looking, lighter too."

"Even Sally's teeth were narrow enough to puncture chain." Neville explained "You don't want most of your belly, parts of both legs and neck too exposed."

She was still unhappy "I insist you involve Professor Dumbledore. It is an insult not to. And I further demand to know where you get your information."

"If I wanted you to know I would tell you." Said Harry, this just happened to be when the Weasley kids, all armed and armored, appeared "The same applies to Dumbledore. Remember, he's the reason your husband is at risk. Now, kindly shut up woman! You lot ready?"

Seeing them set her off on a new tangent "And this other thing, exactly who gave you permission to take them into danger?"

"You expect us to not help Dad?" George complained.

Fred was modeling an Invisibility Cloak, only showing his head, not even a hint of a smile to be seen "You can talk to Dumbledore all you want, Mum. Tomorrow."

" _Incarcerous_!" came from Sirius. This was something the Marauders had decided to do on their own. "Percy, since you've chosen not to go, it will be your job to keep your mother on her bed in her room. One of the things pranking taught us was operational secrecy. Arthur, go say goodnight to your wife, alright? Then we'll see what Amelia has for us."

A few minutes later, the Weasley patriarch was back "That is one unhappy woman." He sighed "And, truth be told, I am not so sure about going against Professor Dumbledore on the word of a schoolboy either. Boy-Who-Lived or not."

"No offense taken…Arthur." Said Harry with a smirk "But, I promise you, assuming my source was right, and he's never been wrong about a fact, you'd miss Christmas dinner and maybe New Year's."

Remus pointed out "How many boys …as you call him… have fought blood duels? And Harry is still here, in spite of her treachery at the beginning. Trust him. Just walk around like you did last week. Don't watch the clock. See you soon. Wand out, though."

"Madam Bones has six Aurors. If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks is one, she's a member of the Order. Officially, she was suspended. The others rose through the ranks with her." Harry laid a drawing of the prophecy storage area of the Department of Mysteries across Sirius' dining room table "The place is huge. As big as the World Cup stadium last year. There are only two doors, which is great when planning an ambush. Unspeakables will seal them on my signal which will be the instant the snake appears."

Arthur wanted to know "When will that be?"

"That's the beauty of my source." Harry had a grim smile "I know she'll be inside just before 12:25. What I don't know is what aisles she may use. But we'll be in both aisles on either side of my prophecy aisle. All of us will have wands and basilisk fang knives that are poisoned. So BE CAREFUL! We'll wear basilisk armor, so get dressed as soon as Mr. Weasley leaves. Nagini isn't like Sally, so we're well hidden under our cloaks and notice-me-not charms. We need to let her past all of us."

Ginny frowned "I don't like that, Harry. I thought the point of all this was to protect Dad."

"Young lady, I do not need you protecting me." Mr. Weasley scolded her "That is MY job as your father."

Harry sighed a little longingly. Same as with Susan and Amelia, it was moments like this that made him miss his parents more. "We're doing this to minimize the danger to everyone." He said "Including you. All of you, this is important. Let her by. Nagini needs to get to the prophecy. Mr. Weasley, Madam Bones' Aurors will surround you at just a little distance so you don't trip over each other at 12:15. Take care not to walk too fast, or turn too suddenly."

He nodded "I can do that."

"Now, if you see the snake, follow it slowly and silently." Harry ordered "It'll be heading for the prophecy. If you haven't seen it by 12:20, make your way there, but keep an eye out for it. Mr. Weasley, you're the bait, sorry no polite way to put it. As soon as you see the snake, scream. That's our signal. Killing Curses if you can, if not cutting curses, or Bombardas are perfect for the occasion. One spell only, hit or miss. Throw off your cloak and attack with your knives."

Mr. Weasley looked around at his children who were deliberately choosing danger. All he could say was "Be careful! Don't stab yourselves!"

"Good advice." Said Sirius "But slipsticks sometimes slip. Yell. We all have antidote. Stop at once and get out of the way. Fast! Use your antidote or get someone to help."

Harry nodded "I want everyone to walk out of that hall. Second objective is destroy Nagini. That's why there's so many of us. Hold whatever you grab onto and stab it with everything you've got. Don't stop until it's in pieces. A word of caution, she is a horcrux, so don't listen to anything that can't be true. Like Ron, some voice might tell you Hermione is cheating on you with Fred."

"That's disgustapating Harry!" Ron stuck his finger halfway down his throat and gagged.

George quipped "Of course it is. We all know Granger loves me." He eyed her up and down winking.

"Point being!" Harry exclaimed "Protect your Dad and kill Nagini! Mr. Weasley, good luck tonight."

He offered a hand and replied "I'm off then. I'll thank you when we all are back here… unharmed." He hugged each of his children in turn, walked out the front door and disapparated.

"Well, don't stand there looking at me." Harry grumbled at them "Go change. And don't bother Percy. He probably has the toughest job of the evening!"

Already fully dressed the Marauders pulled him into the sitting room and wanted to know "So? How did this originally go?"

"Well, the old guy was closer to the Weasleys than me." Harry answered "No one was there to back Mr. Weasley. He woke up screaming, having seen Nagini bite the hell out of him. Voldemort could get into his head because Dumbledore didn't think Occlumency training was a good idea sooner. Oh, also on that note, he thought Snivilus was just the guy to teach me."

The pair rolled their eyes "Can you imagine?"

"Ron was his best friend, somehow even when he did the jealous fits." He went on "That's changed some, partly because I didn't put up with it right off. I think we're better off for it, even if we're not as close as they were. He's hinted about dating Ginny."

Remus nodded, but Sirius giggled a bit "Don't tell that to a certain other redhead of your acquaintance."

"She's not jealous." Harry defended his girlfriend "Well not insanely so. She was most insistent about a snogging session after seeing Gabby Delacour thank me for saving her life."

Remus swatted his shoulder "Wipe that shitty ass grin off your face!"

"Why Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Harry, another milestone in the post-Luna world, a joke "What would the parents of FUCK say?"

Sirius grinned "Probably FUCK YOU."

abcij

People visited the Hall of Prophecy. No more or less than usual. Tourists, the curious, Ministry employees of assorted ranks for assorted reasons, researchers, accredited students. What they all had in common was they were accompanied by an invisible companion who did not leave. At closing time the visible population was reduced to one. Arthur Weasley patrolled with a conscious effort to step in the same footprints he imagined from his last shift here. He licked his lips often, his hands shook, the man was scared. He made a conscious effort to not look in the places where he imagined his children were. He did not want to them to think he was a coward. Arthur Weasley was afraid to die. Yes. He was afraid he would see someone hurt, or be killed. His mind would not even let him contemplate the possibility of anyone between fourteen and eighteen dying. Arthur Weasley was scared shitless.

Lord Voldemort was in the Hall of Prophecy. The sound of one thing scraping across another could be heard in parts of the vast room. It moved, here and there, seeking, searching. No. Hunting. She turned a corner and saw something. Two thoughts suffused her reptilian brain. Food. Enemy. Both initiated the same reflex. ATTACK!

Arthur Weasley saw a huge snake. Bigger than he'd ever seen. He never saw Sally. He lost control of his bladder and screamed. From under his Invisibility Cloak, Harry fired his signal. Anti-apparation and anti-Portkey wards of fully a dozen types surrounded the Hall. The two doors were closed, locked, bolted and barricaded.

Nagini was hit all along her sinuous body. She hit the ground in mid strike. In pain. Worse, many enemies suddenly appeared. Far too many for even such an ultimate predator to contend with. She tried to flee.

Every single person in that little corner of that vast room was there with one purpose. From Sirius Black to Auror Diana Zeller, after firing the most violent spell of which he or she was capable, each person whipped out their poisoned knife and poured out all the fury He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had ever inspired. The dead parents, the tortured parents, the wrongfully imprisoned, the dead brothers, the discredited friend. Everyone took it out on the creature before them.

Nagini was twisted, bent, stretched in ways even snakes couldn't tolerate. Nowhere she turned offered the slightest relief from pain. Knives bit deeply into her flesh. Chunks were carved out, spilling blood. Poison entered her body, igniting fires within, then even those parts were sliced away. Not even her eyes or tongue were spared. Then, the intelligence that powered much of Nagini's sentience began to disintegrate.

"Damn!" Harry cursed, suddenly "Knife broke!" And, quite to his surprise, a sword appeared from nowhere. He thought little about that minor detail and took to swiping neat and even slices from the snake. The blade went through effortlessly, and finally it was done, pieces of snake were everywhere in the gored shelves of prophecies, none were bigger than a Sickle. "Enough people! ENOUGH! I THINK WE GOT HER!"

Ginny was wildly pleased with herself. She, like everyone, was covered in blood, none of it hers. It was her, in her desire for revenge, who had forced the snake's jaws apart, seized its tongue, then turned it about her wrist and ripped it out. The tongue still dangled there and she just smiled at it.

"As fun as this was" Amelia Bones was panting heavily, her uniform was no less mussed than anyone else's "I think it would be wise to find every single piece of this monster, burn it to ashes and then burn the ashes."

Aurors followed what they assumed was an order. But, magicals all, not a single witch or wizard failed to see the wisdom in her plan. _Accio_ s were used relentlessly until absolutely every dram of blood and scrape of snake skin was accounted for. The remains were clumped into a pile and, likewise, _Inflamore_ s ignited the pile and kept the fire burning until not even ashes were left. There was not a scrap of evidence that a terrific battle just took place.

"If someone would doublecheck my treatment." Susan said, abruptly but calmly.

Fear dominated Harry's mind, he shoved past anyone between him and his girlfriend. He pushed her head from side to side, spun her around to investigate her back, spun her back and asked "Where?"

"Not me, silly!" she blushed vividly at being manhandled so publicly "I accidently stabbed this Auror in the wrist."

Tonks checked the wound, gave the man antidote from her kit and declared "He'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Already tomorrow, ain't it?" George quipped.

Amelia gave the boy a comradely shove "Aurors! Action reports on my desk by 0600 . Arthur, take your family home, now. Harry, this is as near a textbook perfect operation as I have ever led. A scattering of bruises and one poisoning sleeping comfortably."

"He's bloody pissed." Harry suddenly grunted, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell in convulsions.

Abcij

Grimmauld Pl was Harry's home ever since Sirius was cleared. Except for his private tent, there was no place he knew better. He did not even need to open his eyes to identify his bed. He called out "Kreacher!"

"Young Master Black called?" the old elf popped in.

Squinting out at the Sun, he observed "Can I assume it's not Christmas morning?"

"No, Master, today is December 27th." Answered Kreacher.

Thinking instantly of his Diary, Harry gave a wry snort and complained "Why is it some things seem determined to happen no matter how much they change? Dobby Potter!"

"Yes, m'Lord?" said Dobby almost quietly, well, at least for him. This was no longer the elf Harry first met. Dobby wasn't a servant anymore, and he didn't act like one. He was proud to be a member of Harry Potter's family and acted it. He often knew what Harry wanted without him saying so. In this case, he simply offered "Here is Harry Potter's special book."

He nodded "Thank you. I knew you'd keep it safe. Well? Old Man? Merry Christmas, I guess. I really wish we could talk. Then maybe you could tell me why so many things still seem to happen no matter how much they change?" The Diary was on his belly and hidden with charms as ever. Harry was ready to deal with what was downstairs.

"Harry Potter." Sirius stood the instant his kitchen door opened to reveal his Godson and offered a hug. "Feel better, mate?"

Harry nodded into his shoulder "Better, yes. Still far from good."

"We've never spent enough time around each other, Harry" Arthur spoke formally "I have had the last few nights and days thinking. Other than your friendship with my children, you had no particular reason to help the other night. So thank you. That snake was one mean customer that probably would've killed me."

Displeasure radiated from the senior members of the Order of the Phoenix. Emmeline Vance was even a leader among the group that first fought Voldemort "Let me say, Arthur, no one is more pleased than I to see you alive and well. Others were certainly better qualified for guard duty. No insult intended. But, we have a chain of command."

"One that does not include Aurors taking orders from a child." Snarled Moody.

Harry grinned pleasantly at the retired Auror "Good to see you out of the box, Professor." He greeted him with irony, then looked back at the veteran witch and asked "What chain of command did I violate? I took what I knew to, as Muggles would say, Britain's top cop. I do have a certain connection there."

"The papers, rumor, you're a lot of things, but, nothing I've heard about you, Potter says you're stupid." The prickly witch snapped back "The Professor is our leader and you interfered in an Order operation."

Mrs. Weasley looked torn "Harry, I echo Mr. Weasley's sentiments. That said, going against Professor Dumbledore is not something I generally approve of. Extensive grounding is the only remedy I see for your insubordination."

"Well fortunately, Molly, you are not Harry's guardian." Sirius countered with a steely gaze "That falls on me. And I find Harry's conduct beyond exemplary."

She sniffed imperiously "Lily would not."

"Maybe so, maybe not." Sirius allowed "But you don't get to make that determination either. If your husband isn't enough, tell me, if you had the choice between obeying Dumbledore and … oh, I don't know… burying Percy, or Fred, or Ginny… or all three? What would you do?"

To this, she shrieked "HOW DARE YOU?"

"Bottom line is I'm not part of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry pointed out "So, I don't have to do what it says. And, Mrs. Weasley, the same applies to Weasleys. If you don't like something I do…" he trailed off, letting the sentence end with a shrug.

Dumbledore finally interjected "Perhaps the best solution, despite my usual insistence to the contrary, is despite his age to induct Harry into the Order."

"Albus, forgive me, but I must protest." Emmeline argued "I'll not be taking orders from a child."

Harry gave her a contemptuous look and said "Fine by me. Oh? By the way, how many Death Eaters have you killed?"

"Ah-ah Harry." Sirius interrupted quietly.

The middle-aged witch stood, full of indignance "Fourteen, you little brat."

"Not bad." Harry ignored his Godfather "I've killed Voldemort-Look, there's the cringe!- three times. And I can't even buy a firewhiskey yet. Looks like we have our replacement for Snivilus. Mr. Weasley, I'm glad I could help. Be assured I will do so in the future, and no, Headmaster, I won't be joining. Time for little boys to go to bed." He poured himself a pumpkin juice and left.

Abcij

Harry wasn't tired, having just slept for three days, so he actually paced the sitting room until his drink was finished.

"Dobby Potter has treatment for long-beard chicken group meeting, Harry Potter." The Elf offered diffidently. "Dobby Potter thinks Harry Potter should visit his Bonesey."

He nodded at the inspired thought "Brill! Well done!" he exclaimed "Remind me later to see about your new …ahh… speech patterns. Right? But, meantime!" He stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green flame. Tossed, unceremoniously, out Susan's fireplace he heard bangs and screams. He crawled with all haste to the source, wand at the ready. He pointed his wand in the doorway, stepped through, mouth dropped and he roared "THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS SHIT!?"


	36. Chapter 36:Year 5 pt11

**[a/n]** With Umbridge dead, life can begin to go on.

 **Year 5 [pt11]**

Ernie McMillan was there, face blotched with burnmarks and lipstick. He rolled over and pinned a squealing Hannah Abbott on the floor. Susan's hair was a disorganized shambles. She threw her pigmy puff Percy, which squeaked as he bounced off. Hearing a yell, she spun and squeaked "Oh! Harry! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Looks like exploding snap to me." He observed, stalking up to his girlfriend "Though those two have got into wrestling. Wanna go for tag teams?"

She squealed, tried to run and was caught round the waist "Now, Harry!" she panted "Be reasonable about this!" Then she was moaning into his mouth. A bit later, lips red and puffy, she was grinning "Well, you're back…huh? But I sense a little annoyance behind some of that."

"You know, I was right pissed when I got here. I still am, kind of, anyway." He replied with a shrug "Snogging really has a"

Ernie interrupted "-therapeutic effect." Hannah swatted his shoulder then giggled.

"Yeah, I'll need to thank Dobby for that." Harry nodded.

To which Hannah quipped "Hmm, I guess that's legal. Though I'd seek my significant other's approval."

"Moving on!" Harry overrode the groaning "Seems I violated the Order of the Barbequed Chicken's chain of command." The other three teens' expressions were simply too good. He giggled "But, let me clarify. Seems the first thing Dumbledore and crew wanted to do was tell me how he's their boss and I can't do anything without his permission. This includes the wife of the man we saved."

Susan, of course, had plenty of time to fill her closest friends in. Though leaving out precisely where he'd obtained his information "Odd that Auntie doesn't seem do be in their command structure. I'm glad that Tonks was on our side, good call there, Harry. I bet wolfie is too."

"She refers to Professor Lupin." Harry answered the other couple's raised eyebrows "I think they kissed over a piece of raw Nagini. Hey, some people like Madam Puddifoots. Speaking of Auntie, I have a few names for her. Yeah, people were real unhappy they weren't involved in my reckless endeavor that endangered lives without their St. Dumbledore's approval. And…..Madam Bones is right behind me."

The referred witch asked, somewhat nonchalantly "Whatever told you that?"

"Mostly because I have this crazy urge to say this isn't what it looks like." He answered with calm acceptance "I'd probably be safer if I was Ernie. Y'know caught with my hand on the niece's bum. I did say her name too. What're the chances I can get someone else in so much trouble you'll forget about me?"

The response was delivered so deadpan that everyone burst out laughing "Well, Harry, it depends on who and exactly what trouble you're talking about." Amelia answered with a chuckle "Though, I would appreciate you unhanding Susan's rear."

"The Order of the Phoenix wanted to give me a piece of their minds. Heh. What little they have to spare." Harry commented, while making sure Susan was balanced and complying with her Aunt's order "In attendance were Nymphadora Tonks, but you knew that, Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones."

Madam Bones nodded "I can see a little discipline in order. Harry, I think I will need your assistance tomorrow. My office 0800. Slip a word to Miss Tonks, if you can, to roll with it until the end. I plan to speak to her privately afterward. Prior to that, I expect you to not say a word. Susan, males out of here by 2200."

"Luna…I'll miss her" said Ernie, sadly "I don't think there was anyone like her. Somehow, I don't know if she would've approved of what you and Neville did, I personally don't. I can understand it but I don't agree with it."

Harry didn't react angrily as might be expected. He did cock an eyebrow at the other boy and retort "Dumbledore didn't like it, either. You're my friend and entitled to an opinion, Ernie, but I've already heard all the arguments. I want you to consider if we hadn't, she'd already be back teaching…..No, don't say anything else, I'm not talking about it anymore. Period."

"That's not especially polite." Hannah sided in with her boyfriend.

He looked at her emotionlessly and asked "So? Sue, can we either go to another room or send them? I'd like some privacy."

"Think it's unreasonable to answer a few questions?" asked Hannah, a little coldly.

Harry's irritation grew, but outwardly, he spoke easily "Would you like a fully gory detailed description what it felt like? Is that what you want? Umbridge clawed at my hands, I could feel the flesh tearing off. It hurt like hell, about like what a Blood Quill feels like, but not what like Luna went through. Or maybe you're interested in that sickening crack I heard and felt when Umbridge's windpipe snapped. Good mood killer there, Abbott. Guess I'll head home early."

"No you won't." Susan declared, rubbing his shoulder "Go in there and sit on the loveseat. I'll be right along. Now, you two…."

Harry flipped himself into a couch and waited, then when she arrived, demanded bluntly "Why are you still with me, Sue?"

"Well, you're an above average kisser." She offered in a flippant tone, sat on his lap and pressed their lips together. And after a few minutes of …well, lackluster is the best word, snogging… she leaned back and played with his chest a bit "In all seriousness…please don't bother with the pun…that is quite good. You're a kind, considerate boy, who will be a fine man. We have a lot of fun, most of the time. The last month hasn't been, but Luna's dea-murder has been hard on anyone who was her friend. Seems to me, it hit you the worst, even moreso than Neville. I know they were enjoying each other, but I didn't know they were that serious."

Harry's expression went unchanged "The Diary told me about Luna right before I was sorted. She was in Ravenclaw before and they treated her horrible. It told me to get her in Gryffindor where I could protect her. Pisses me off that I had to, even there, but once I did they behaved themselves."

"What were they doing? What did you do?" she asked.

There was no reason to keep it secret anymore, in fact he might tell Professor McGonagall "I was already on the Quidditch team, so I told our Chasers Katie, Alicia and Angelina to convince the other girls it would be in their best interest to be nice to her."

"You threatened almost sixty girls!" gasped Susan "ALL… well almost all… older than you? Did you give ANY thought as to how you were going to carry that out? You DO know about the sex wards, don't you?"

He shrugged "I didn't then, but I do now and…Sue…they're NOT unbreakable."

"You were just a Second Year then. You didn't know then. Did you?" she argued logically.

Harry visibly withdrew and pointed out "Intimidation. Not many Second Years have blood on their hands."

"Ahh…so that's what this is about." No one could accuse Susan Bones of being stupid "Harry, you're powerful, that alone makes you near irresistible. I, like some others, don't like what you did with Umbridge, but I understand it. Even, after we've talked, I can agree with your point of view. You bend over backwards when wielding it. And I know how much Luna's death hurts, you still can't think of her without the pain. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

He frowned "That's only halfway there, Sue. I got a trail of blood starting in 81 and it's not stopping. How can you bear my gory paws on you?"

"About like this." She answered seductively, taking one hand and resting it on her hip. The other, she kissed and cuddled into her cheek "Harry, it would be one thing if you had the killer instinct, but you don't. From that troll in First Year up to and including Umbridge. Between the Old Man and that bloody prophecy, I'm sure you will kill again. I'd kill to defend Hannah and Auntie would die to protect me…or you. You don't enjoy killing, like Vo-voldemort and crew. Do you remember what you said when I asked about Umbridge? Just after the duel?"

He nodded "And I told you I wasn't happy because it didn't bring Luna back."

"So what really made you and Neville go after her?" asked Susan.

Harry breathed a few times before answering "It was bad enough she killed Luna. I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen. But, how could I suffer letting her kill anyone else?"

"Seems there's more to that." Susan offered "If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but I'm not asking. For that, for putting your life on the line for others, I honor you. More important, Harry, other things have managed to get in the way lately, but I love you. I've known it for some time, surprised me a bit at first. I do. Truly. Love you that is."

His look was indecipherable, for what seemed like an eternity. "I know how I'm supposed to answer that." He said, bitterly, sadly "The truth is, Sue, I don't even know what that word means. I could quote Webster's on it, but that's it. I can't imagine my life without you in it, please believe that. I'm sorry that hurts. But even more than I'd never want to hurt you, I'd never lie to you, not about this."

"You stay right here Harry James Potter! I mean it!" she shifted her weight, slight as it was, to prevent him from slipping out from under her "Now, hear what I'm telling you, my personal mission in life is to teach you what love means. Don't think lust isn't a part, just happens to be a particularly FUN part. A whole lot of people love you, Harry."

He smiled at the blunt flirt, but responded to the end "I guess, I mean I think so. Oh, I don't know." He fell silent and the couple just sat together. When it was time to leave, Susan again said she loved him. All he could reply with was a Thank you.

Abcij

Arriving at Grimmauld Pl. in about the same outward mood in which he left it. Susan loved him, but he really did not know what that meant. He'd seen the hurt in her face at his reply, and hated himself for it. He made his way from the darkened living room to the kitchen, which was active day or night.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" complained Mrs. Weasley furiously slapping a dish on the table.

Harry about jumped out of his skin. After his heart got back in his chest he shot back "Who put you in charge?"

"None of that backtalk, boy." She snapped at him, waving a large wooden spoon at him "You will account for yourself."

He flashed back to the duel with Umbridge, lashed out, disarmed…well, de-spooned…her, and slapped her down. In little more than an eyeblink Harry was standing over her, glaring down and pointing the spoon. Feeling a little silly, he dropped it and answered "I haven't let anyone since Dursley call me boy. Fuck off, woman."

"How DARE you!" raged Mrs. Weasley, as the spoon bounced off her chest.

The entire house was alerted when wards set off alarms that a fight was occurring. Basically the entire population of Grimmauld Pl. saw the ending, which was Harry yanking Mrs. Weasley to her feet, pushing her against the wall, slapping her face and growling "Let's understand each other. I'm not a child. I'm certainly NOT your child! I don't answer to you!" He concluded with another slap. None of them especially hurt, other than her pride. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks all reddened and just a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

"That is enough!" declared Sirius in a tone that demanded obedience, though he had to banish the Weasleys across the room. He'd decided allowing them to separate Harry from their Mother was wise. The first punch, however, was more than enough "Everyone, settle down. Kreacher! Whip up some tea please."

The House Elf appeared and bowed "Yes, Master."

"And, now that we're all civilized, even at this Unmerlinly hour… what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius demanded, looking at his Godson.

Harry succinctly answered "Bitchy thinks she's in charge."

"Watch yer mouth, Harry!" Ron happened to be loudest "That's my Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley hissed "I will not have such defiance under my roof!"

"Need I remind you, Molly, this happens to be my home." Sirius pointed out "And given a choice, I'd throw you out over Harry. Don't doubt it for a second. But we need to live with each other, especially given our latest guest, don't you agree? … I said, don't you agree? All of you? Right, now that's cleared up, what happened here?"

Harry answered "I got back from Susan's, decided on a little pumpkin juice and she attacked me."

"Hardly!" sniffed Mrs. Weasley, offended "The boy—"

Harry cut in "Say it again, that's another black eye I owe you."

"Settle it." Ordered Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley chose to continue "seems to think he is not answerable to anyone. Professor Dumbledore expected to see him tonight and no one even knew where he was."

"Untrue Molly." Answered Sirius "I knew full well he was with his girlfriend. An excellent choice given his mood when he left. Though, apparently you did nothing for it. If Albus needs to speak with Harry, he may inform me of his needs. If you have a problem with Harry, take it up with me."

Mr. Weasley added "Likewise I do not expect to see my wife getting hit again, Harry."

"You might remember, I saved your life, Arthur." Said Harry "And she got off light. Remember Umbridge. Don't swing on me again. Clear? I'm going to bed."

He, in return, scolded "The correct way to address me is Mr. Weasley. And children ask for leave to depart."

"Ah, there's gratitude for you." Harry countered, glaring at the man "When addressing nobles, commoners use Sire, or m'Lord. Also correct is Noble Born though that is used for formal occasions."

To that Ron snarled "No way I'm kissing your ass, mate."

"You've never been a great friend, mate." Countered Harry "I don't know where you're sitting on the Express, but find a different compartment from me. The lot of you best remember this, keep your mouths shut about something some of you've been let in on. That is if you care about Voldemort not winning this war." But essentially, his friendships with the Weasleys ended that night in Grimmauld Pl.

Abcij

The one occupant of Grimmauld Pl. who had no input to last night's argument was the most recent addition. Said individual regally approached him immediately prior to returning to school "You will pass my message to my son, yes?" she asked.

"I gave my word that Draco, personally, is safe Madam Malfoy." Replied Harry in a tight tone "That is as long as he does not harm my friends and allies. I'll stand aside for a prank war, but don't expect my problems with the Weasleys to cause me to act foolishly. Don't expect your husband, or House Malfoy, to survive."

Narcissa nodded "My blood is Black. I believe in the Purebloodism of my House's heritage for centuries back to the founding of Hogwarts. House Malfoy has a chance with Draco, the same one Sirius has with the Black Family. You would benefit from publicizing your knowledge about the Dark Lord. Some, but not all, of his support would fall away just by revealing his bloodline."

"I'll be doing that and a lot more." Harry confirmed "Sirius will be bringing home a Quibbler in the next few days that'll be my declaration of war." He gets to the Hogwarts Express at 10:30, sits with Hermione until Susan and Hannah show about ten minutes later, and board the train together.

Abcij

"I understand you, Mr. Potter, have something interesting from the Muggle world?" Professor Sinistra announced. The time was near 1AM during the first week back from Christmas vacation.

Draco Malfoy sneered from his telescope, of course it was top of the line "What could _Muggles_ possibly tell us about the sky?"

"You'd be surprised, Draco." Harry offered, outwardly polite, but his smile was full of contempt "I have a place… outside of any city… so it's a beautiful night sky. I always loved space even before I knew to call it that. I subscribe to Astronomy magazines that tell about the latest discoveries. Muggles have long written about people from other worlds, without even knowing other worlds existed."

Millicent was if anything more derisive "Father's right, they're barely intelligent."

"Oh? Why?" countered Harry, automatically rejecting Pureblood philosophy "Goblins? Centaurs? Sphinxes? Anyway, the Muggle astronomers confirmed planets around other stars. Planets as real as Mars, Mercury and Uranus. Around huge red giants like Canopus and around pulsars. The first, orbiting a small binary system. Second, a pair of worlds in impossible places where life like us couldn't possibly exist. Next, a world larger than Jupiter around a star like old Sol."

The Astronomy Professor nodded thoughtfully at one of her favorites "Twenty points to Gryffindor, Potter. Whether true or false, these claims give us ever more to discuss. And the more we learn about what's out there, the more and more we know how much more there is to learn."

"Skrewt droppings!" cursed Draco "We know all there is to know with the five cardinal solids and the five planets and the four elements."

Sinistra offered her Slytherin an almost intolerant look then "Tonight, class, we can observe the conjunction of the Moon, Jupiter and Venus. I want detailed descriptions of the sky. Get to it people." At 3AM class was finishing and she addressed the one interruption of the evening "Now, Mr. Potter, you may see to the correspondence your owl delivered. I will see everyone next Friday evening."

"So, Hedwig?" Harry offered an arm, which the owl eagerly landed on "Wha'cha got fer me?"

The snowy was less than delighted with the person who summoned her to deliver to her human, but such is the duty of her kind. She gave her leg a flick dislodging the letter from it.

Harry read, nodded and praised "Thank you Hedwig, I know this task isn't fun. Don't like them, huh? Sorry. It'll probably get worse before it gets better. I'll get you a bath as soon as I come back, how's that?"

Hedwig squawked pleasurably and nodded her approval.

Abcij

"Showing up alone takes guts, boy." The unsavory type puffed on a cigar.

Harry hated the term, but this wasn't worth the energy "I trust you're not wasting my time?"

"Three marked Death Eaters." Came with a self-satisfied smile "Tell me, Potter, if you're so impressive; and I saw the Umbridge duel; why Bounty Hunters?"

To which he shrugged "No reason to go it alone, or risk friends and family, if I don't have to. Better to whittle them down by ones and twos rather than some huge battle that half destroys Hogwarts, don't you think."

"If you'd been in Slytherin, it'd be obvious we're expendable too." The cigar was crushed and flicked onto a body.

Harry was internally disgusted, but said "Not at all. I hope you survive this war too. This is a good start, nobody really important, but good." He withdrew a small bag of gems from his school robes and handed it over. "You didn't specify a favorite, so I gave an assortment. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires."

"Nice." The bounty hunter was well satisfied, took out another cigar, twirled it in his fingers, bit off the tip, struck a match and puffed several times "For this much, I'll throw in another. You, sir, will be a pleasure doing business with!"

Harry snorted "In future, sir is preferable to boy. Am I clear? Anyway, get some friends to join in. They'll find me as generous. And if you're pleased with this, just think what someone like Lucius might be worth. I wouldn't be opposed to paying out for Voldemort himself."

"Ambitious!" he smirked around a puff "Let's see how a few more go, huh? You want the bodies?"

Harry shook his head, hiding disgust he answered "And have someone else try to collect on your work? Destroy them…..Good. And good luck on your next bounty. My owl will know when she needs to come."

Abcij

"Come with me, Harry. I have a tough time keeping them in line." His best friend pleaded "You're just what they need."

Finally relenting, the pair went to their Head of House "Professor McGonagall, Family business requires Neville's attention and he's asked me to join him. Off campus."

"I hope this doesn't involve bloodshed, Mr. Potter?" she asked, clearly expecting a no.

Neville answered "I don't think so, ma'am. Probably not."

"Very well, leave approved." She decided "Be back for curfew."

The pair marched into the corporate offices of _The Quibbler_ , that description being a bit on the grandiose side. By far, the largest division of this building on Diagon Alley was given over to printing presses. The company had expanded rapidly over the last couple years; from a joke to a credible challenge to the dominance of _The Daily Prophet_. Now though, _The Quibbler_ was leaderless. No, the fact was without Xenophilius Lovegood everyone thought they were in charge, from the witch heading the newsroom to the wizard who poured ink into the ever thirsty presse

"Hello all, I am Neville Longbottom." The young man introduced himself to all the employees "With me are my Grandmother, Augusta, she is Regent of my Ancient and Noble House; and Harry Potter. I still mourn Luna and Xeno, I still cry nights. Not to speak ill of the dead, but Xeno's will was sloppy, let's be honest. If it wasn't for me, or more precisely, my Regent Augusta, there would be a quick sale of everything and poof! _The Quibbler_ would be like St. Mungo's to Muggles."

A decidedly disgruntled witch spoke sarcastically "And we're all so grateful. Now? Care to explain why we should continue working for YOUR newspaper?"

"Attitudes like that will not be productive." Said Augusta "Or…frankly…welcome."

This brought a round of sullen grumbling.

"Let's get to it." Neville overrode them all "All of you are thinking that I'm a punk kid who has no business running a business. You're half right; I'm only taking OWLs this year. But, come 1998 I'll be taking control of an Ancient and Noble House, I better know something about how to earn a Knut. I doubt anyone can replace Mr. Lovegood's unique style, but someone has to take over, or _The Quibbler_ goes under taking your jobs with it. I'm here to hopefully prevent that. Why? I owe it to Luna to try."

One of the reporters, mainly a photographer, stood and said "I took this job mainly because of Xeno. He was an oddball, but somehow always managed to land on his feet…if you get my meaning. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say what you two did to that murderer is well and good. I knew Xeno, I don't know you, I have a little boy getting ready to start Hogwarts and triplet girls coming up fast. Not to seem greedy, but I've got to pay my bills."

"Valid points all." Neville acknowledged with a nod "Your friend and boss has been quite generous in sharing his good fortune, hasn't he?"

The employees all nodded, from newest to most senior.

"Rather excessively in my view." Madam Longbottom put in with a tone that had people bowing their heads. Before the expressions became noises of rebellion, she went on "My Grandson has been most insistent in the case of your little paper. While handing out largess thither and yon, Mr. Lovegood also borrowed heavily to fund the considerable expansion you have all seen the last few years. Those bills are like a Sword of Damocles over all your necks."

It was the first time Harry spoke "She does come off a bit overbearing, don't she?"

"But, once in a while, she can bend… Lord Potter." Augusta inclined her head his way "Like when she meets an equal force. To continue, my Grandson commanded…mind you, commanded…me to acquire all of _The Quibbler_ 's outstanding debt."

Neville took over again "Like I said, I can't run a business while at Hogwarts, but in addition to her duties with the Wizengamot and as my Regent, my Grandmother is now CEO of _The Quibbler_."

"You just come in, take over, like you own the place?" a disgruntled executive complained.

Neville had learned a lot from Severus Snape over the years, for example, the fine art of the nasty smirk "The fact is, sir, I DO own the place. Now, here are the broad plans I and my advisors have worked out. In the short term, put the company back in the black, we have three strategies for that. First, and the reason Harry Potter is here, I called on his friendship with Luna to extend the agreement to keep _The Quibbler_ as his only authorized news outlet. You all know how much that is worth. Lord Potter will receive part of our subscription revenue. Second, all payments of _Quibbler_ debt to House Longbottom are suspended for a year. After that, we'll see. Third, Mr. Lovegood's gifts which were random, are ended. You can expect your usual salaries, backed by House Longbottom."

"I can live with that." One supervisor offered.

Neville favored the witch with a nod "Instead of random gifts, we'll have a system of bonuses that will depend on a person's performance and _The Quibbler_ 's profitability. Longer term, assuming this works well, say five years out I want _The Quibbler_ to go public. With generous stock grants to each of you."

"How much? When?" there was a faction more loyal to their pocketbook than the business, or the new owner.

Harry stood and leaned over menacingly "You do know they've barely been dead a month." He snarled.

"Sit please." Madam Longbottom told him, firmly "No, people, every detail has yet to be nit-picked. As, and when, a formal deal is reached it will be put before you before being finalized. Everyone will have a voice, but whether you are happy with it is ultimately for you to decide. Naturally, if you find something completely unacceptable, _The Quibbler_ will accept your resignation and provide a reference based on your job performance."

There was an undercurrent of grumbling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's up to me to give the last word." Said Neville "I'm doing this for Luna, first and foremost. When I see her I want to be able to look her in the eye and tell her I did my best. Ask yourself if you want _The Quibbler_ to succeed. Then ask why. I don't care if you have selfish reasons. But it's going to take some time to turn it around."

A small minority took that opportunity to walk out.

Harry gave a death glare to an old wizard who walked right by him and sneered "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Lord Potter is more emotional at the moment than is good for business." Said the new CEO "I know news is a 24 hour business and I will be living that. Morning, noon, and night I will be in the office. For at least this first week, in fact, I will be making a general nuisance of myself…sleeping little and learning much. Anyone can approach me anytime. Thank you for your attention."


	37. Chapter 37:Year 5 pt12

**[a/n]** Events here inspired by school shootings in America, including the arguments [both sides] that have sprung up around them.

Updated. Continuity problem corrected.

 **Year 5 [pt12]**

Weeks passed and Harry began smiling again, particularly in the company of his favorite redhead, who he was rarely without. He resumed exercising, pushing himself to return to his peak. In that, he changed, no one could pace him and he no longer kept down to anyone's level. Dueling, he was relentless and merciless, he wasn't teaching people to box, he said repeatedly, he was teaching them to live. But he kept it to that person's level. When he disappeared with Professor Flitwick, he often reappeared bruised, stiff or limping. But slowly, the Charms professor began to display similar minor injuries, and more often.

"Looks like your friend calling you." Announced Susan, softly, breaking their kiss.

Harry reluctantly pushed her away and opened the glowing book.

 _About this time, Umbridge was preparing her final push to put Dumbledore out and become Headmistress. Another mistake I hope you'll correct, all the rest of my life and especially after I became Headmaster, it sickened me to look into her face but no one can remove a portrait. My life only got more bleak from here, but hey at least Gryffindor finally won the Quidditch Cup. Far too many kids, then later, Muggleborns generally suffered from her Muggleborn Registration Committee [think Nazis and Jews from your WW2 history] As a side note, I never cared much for Trelawney, but the malicious glee she took in getting her fired really irked me. Is Snape dealt with? Good!_

 _Of significant note is Easter this year. Just before it, I had Career Counseling. What do you want to be when you grow up? I had my heart set on Auror, and despite Umbridge's total denigration of my heart's ambition, McGonagall promised to work her ass off helping me become the number one Auror of the age. I did. Me, loyal Ron by my side, and a couple great Senior Aurors under us, cleaned up the department. Check with Susan Bones on this, as her Auntie's favorite [only] niece, she knows where all the dirty laundry is. It's after this that I went on to teach, then Headmaster. Imagine telling Snape you teach Potions in the future._

 _Wrapping the year goes like this. And PAY ATTENTION! Things to avoid. Malfoy and his Junior Death Eaters help Umbridge break into the RoR and imprison us all. She threatens me…publicly…with the Cruciatus. We lead her on a wild goose chase in the Forbidden Forest where, thanks to some lucky help from some centaurs, she's tucked away for a while. If this still happens, at least make it a better victory._

 _Kreacher, following Walburga's instructions, tells Sirius you've been kidnapped and taken to the Department of Mysteries. The whole thing is a trap set by Voldemort to get the prophecy. During the battle, Sirius falls through the Veil and dies. It goes without saying this needs to be prevented. Dumbledore and Voldemort fight to a very destructive draw. And suddenly I was no longer an insane attention seeker. Good old Rita is on my side and Fudge admits the truth. This lasted about a week, as everyone started demanding I do something about all the DEs and Voldemort. So, right on the heels of my Godfather's death [btw Bellatrix Lestrange did it] good ole Granpa Albus takes me to his office and begins his speech with_ " _Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it_ _._ " _The bonehead goes on to tell a grieving teenager the prophecy that he has to kill or be killed. Bastard. Deserved to have his office destroyed. What does he then do? Ships me back to Durzkaban. Just about the only bright spot there was watching the whole Order threaten our dear relatives._

 _Just for the record, here are the Death Eater names from the DoM battle_ Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Mr Crabbe, Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson, Walden, Macnair, Avery, Augustus Rookwood.

"I'm flattered." Susan commented drolly "How many other girls make it here by name? Almost a paragraph all my own."

Harry gave her a look and bounced a fist off her head, then cogitated "Got Umbridge but not soon enough. I've known the prophecy for years now, but Dumbledore's a boob for treating him like that. I've got have a mind to trash his office too."

"You can't punish Dumbledore for something he did a century ago to a different you." Then she made a face "Time travel really screws with you, don't it?"

He nodded then still thoughtful "I have a feeling I'm not going to get much more useful foreknowledge from The Diary."

"Probably not." Agreed Susan "Harry? I have a question. Reading this, I'd like to know, you had something to do with Professor Snape's death, didn't you?"

He looked her in the eye and replied "In all honestly, I can say not directly. He was just as guilty of my parents' murders as Pettigrew. On top of that, Dumbledore knew it, and hid it. No, Snape's death was not as reported. But yes, Amelia found what she was supposed to. I don't know exactly what happened."

"And if I asked if you know who-?" she began.

Harry put his hand over her mouth and cut her off "I'd rather you didn't."

"Now seems a good time to snog." She declared.

Abcij

Spring was now well under way, in fact the Hogwarts-Hogmeade area was experiencing its first 80 degree day. Harry and his classmates were in pre NEWT Transfiguration. Like most pre NEWTs, all four Houses were present due to the relatively small number of students reaching this level. Of some importance to today's events, Draco Malfoy sat with Pansy Parkinson, as neither Vincent Crabbe nor Gregory Goyle scored well enough on their OWLs to proceed.

"Miss Granger, excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall "You likely have the ability to become an Animagus, with training. Mr. Malfoy…you as well, apparently…ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Potter, it appears you, unfortunately, will not be following in your father's footsteps there. Mr. Longbottom! Excellent! Remarkable even! Miss Turpin, in your case it just appears to be a lack of raw power…" And so on.

The two-hour period was in mid-swing when something happened. Anyone that didn't happen to have their wand out, drew. It wasn't a sound the students recognized, but they instinctively cringed.

Going to the door, her own wand at the ready, Minerva cracked it and ordered "All of you, stay put!"

"All of you, follow me. I'm to take you to the Great Hall." It was the Head Girl.

Harry nudged her shoulder "What gives Stebbins?"

"Don't like finding out with the peasants, Potter?" she sneered at him. She'd been exceptionally close to the senior Hufflepuffs, of whom she was now "Just get in fucking line with everyone else."

Neville restrained him from slapping her "Not worth it Harry."

Abcij

"I saw it!" "He was here!" "His mark!" fearful whispers filled the Great Hall. Three large white screens spanned the House Tables, hanging in places that gave everyone a decent view of an adequate map of the castle. Tensions mounted as time passed. The massive Hall doors were closed once the last student arrived. Only that wasn't quite true, as everyone found their friends, someone's classmate, dormmate, brother, sister or friend was missing. Before long two facts came to the surface "Fourth Year Muggle Studies." "Third Year Potions."

When they finally appeared, the staff was as grim as they had ever been. Professors Slughorn and Burbage were missing. Instead of sitting at the Head Table, they all gathered behind the podium where the Headmaster barely had to call for attention "We're appreciative of your patience. This has been a most tragic day. All of you know that Potions and Muggle Studies share a hallway; I am making it blink on the screens above. Both those classrooms were attacked by followers of Lord Voldemort. The attackers used a Dark but not Unforgivable spell known as _Fiendfyre_. Everyone in those classes, students and professors, are missing … but presumed… dead."

"OUR SISTER WAS IN THAT CLASS!" the Weasley boys yelled.

Professor McGonagall commanded, compassion in her tone "Calm down Misters Weasley. There is still much to announce."

"How about who did this?" demanded George.

Ron finished "We want revenge!"

"Gentlemen, now is a time for mourning, not vengeance." Dumbledore sought in a grandfatherly tone "Nothing is to be gained by further violence."

As one, fists raised, and joined by some others who realized they'd lost someone they yelled "BULLSHIT!"

"ENOUGH!" the magically enhanced voice of Amelia Bones roared over everyone else.

Harry, as word spread, clutched Susan almost violently. Now that the full scope of the disaster was public he simply silently sobbed into her shoulder. More than once, Susan had to gasp when pain jolted her. She imagined the bruises here and there on her body, but somehow didn't mind. A bit taken aback by the violent shouts, she could quietly support them. Long acquainted with her Auntie's mannerisms she knew the Head of the DMLE was about to lay out the bloody truth without filter.

"Do we know why?" she began in a mournful tone "No. At the moment we know that thirty-nine of your fellow students, along with two professors, were murdered." She waved her wand and the maps were gone, now listed were the names of the dead. Among them Ginevra Weasley, Colin Creevey, Astoria Greengrass, Mafalda Prewett, Romilda Vane, Natalie McDonald, Jackson Sheppard, James Evans. The other facts known at the moment are the Dark Mark was burned into the wall at the end of the hallway, and that both Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, Fifth Year Slytherin students, are unaccounted for."

The older sister, and co-betrothed to one Sirius Black, had it worked out and snarled "I want them dead! So help me, if it's the last thing I do. Weasley, count me in, but we'll do it my way."

"Why'd we want a filthy snake?" Ron growled, shoving her away.

Harry had heard the screaming and crying, but all he wanted was what he had in his arms right now "Sue…I finally get it. I" he cut off.

"Get what, Harry?" she asked, still wrapped up in the raw emotions the slaughter had unleashed in the Hall.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close "Love Sue. I'm so sorry. I do love you and I am going to keep on saying it, every day."

"Don't be sorry, Harry." She pecked him on the lips "I'm glad you finally made the leap. What… do you think… led to your epiphany?"

He raised an eyebrow at the last word. But could only shake his head "I think, just this in a way. A lot of families just got destroyed. There's gonna be a thousand people here tomorrow mourning their sons and daughters. Wanting answers. That's love too, the way I felt when Luna died. The Dursleys? If I fell down the steps, they'd make me scrub the stairs before my blood stained it. Whenever I think of her, half of me wants to cry… the other half wants to laugh. That's all there with you, but more, I don't even want to think of life without you in it."

"That was such a combination of sad and beautiful. I'm going to hex the pants off the Dursleys, but some little part wants to thank them… in a perverse sort of way. Now knowing you as I do, we'll go offer support to people you don't like anymore, no matter what it costs you. Well, I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I didn't go through it with you. And, Harry, I love you too."

The Ice Queen of Slytherin was very important to Harry; not in a conventional sense. He didn't especially like or dislike the young woman, nevertheless she was, thanks to the laws of wizard society, a Black-to-be. Her Family and Sirius agreed to a marriage contract with both Greengrass sisters. And now, someone long known for her cold, contemptuous dismissal of virtually all her fellow students and particularly the stream of boys who simply wanted her body. Among the few was Tracey Davis. Another, of course, was her sister. The one was now attempting to console a thoroughly shattered Daphne over the loss of the other. She looked up and demanded, sobbing "What do you want Potter?"

"I'm sorry about your sister, Daphne." He didn't let her tone antagonize him "If you need anything, just ask. You're practically family. I'll do all I can to help. I'm sure Sirius and your parents will be here soon."

Still gorgeous, despite streaked makeup, she only shook her head and resumed sobbing inconsolably in her friend's robes. She didn't know, or care, how long the bespectacled wizard held her hand before leaving.

The Weasley boys had built up a grounds-well of emotion that exploded in violence. Nor was it drawn on any particular House. In fact, it was focused on one student. Ron pointed it out in a growl "Malfoy's been giving them orders, probably since they were in diapers. Nobody…that is, I never hid my hate for Slytherin, and Malfoy, but as many of you lost people as us. You don't want to get involved, fine, just stay out of our way."

"My brother was barely 13, Weasley." Snarled a Seventh Year Slytherin "Blood is thicker than water. I owe that couple of baboons a beating. Since they're not here, Draco will do."

Ron nodded, punched the table in front of him and replied "Good enough."

"What's all this?" asked Draco Malfoy, looking around at the hostile-looking group that he suddenly noticed gathering around him. The self-declared Prince of House Slytherin saw a mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins, boys and girls of all ages. They surround him silently and closed in, he backed himself against a pillar. Professors and Madam Bones were distracted with keeping order and answering what they could. He looked down and contemptuously asked a First Year Griffindor "What do you want? Filthy little mudblood?"

The girl backed away in fear. A Slytherin boy stepped in front of her and said conversationally "Go be with your friends, no need to watch this. _Expelliarmus_!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Draco as his wand just plinked from his hand, but otherwise he was unharmed. That was not to last more than an instant.

Three of those closest yelled almost as one " _Crucio_!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the blonde boy fell and writhed on the polished stone floor in agony. Purplish electricity ripped through him, burning his nerves. Minutes passed where still no one in authority noticed a thing. The Unforgivable faded and the Muggleborns went to work, the mob kicked and stomped and punched. He screamed "WAITLL MY FATHER FINDS OUT!"

Dumbledore summoned the staff and Aurors to the site of the disturbance. Some students were stunned, others disarmed, more simply shoved out of way in the rush to save the victim. By the time Madam Pomfrey was on the scene, she only delivered the obvious medical ruling "Mr. Malfoy is dead."

"Mr. Weasley? What have you to say about this?" asked Madam Bones, immediately beginning an interrogation.

Fred answered "It's like this"

"ma'am" George continued

F: "We saw"

G: "young Mr. Malfoy"

"Enough of that nonsense!" she commanded harshly "I've not the time for tennis! ONE of you speak! And one ONLY!"

From beside his brothers, Ron offered sullenly "Dunno, miss. Must've tripped."

"Down the Great Staircase, perhaps." She observed sarcastically "Everyone of you, turn in your wands for examination. And there will be a considerable investigation into this incident." Turning to another obvious suspect "You know, Harry Potter, suspicion will…naturally…fall upon you. The two of you were never friends."

Susan leapt to her boyfriend's defense "But, Auntie, Harry's been with me the entire time. We just finished consoling Daphne."

"I am not _auntie_ at the moment, child." She told her niece severely "And you can expect to be cross examined by Mad-Eye. This is a murder investigation, this is NOT a game."

The girl looked her square in the eye and answered coolly "I am no longer a child, Madam. And we will see what we will see. That is, unless you plan to use…shall we say…enhanced interrogation?"

"Ahahah" Harry stepped between the Bones women as they squared off "Let's not get carried away, Sue, Ami, no I didn't like Malfoy and he didn't like me. But remember I once saved him from a goring after the idiot pissed off a hippogriff."

To which Madam Bones confirmed "A point in your favor, yes. And one the investigation will be interested in discussing the details of, assuming it is confirmed. But, until then, you are a more than logical suspect. Your wand, please?"

"You know, Madam Bones" he began, coldly as he drew his wand. He didn't -quite- aim it at her "Professor McGonagall does the same thing, I noticed. She tends to need to prove how fair she is by being harshest with her own House." He then spun the wand several times between his fingers before passing it over handle first.

The Head of the DMLE glared at him, lightly shaking his wand "I believe we had this discussion about respect for the people in charge."

"And you were right, there, Auntie." Susan countered "In this, Harry has a valid point. As for Moody? I've chatted with a basilisk, not directly… of course, through a translator, but still."

Over 50 wands were taken for inspection. Dumbledore complained "I find the odd lack of evidence and unwillingness of anyone to come forward with information most disgusting. I am, as a result, voiding all House Points. There will be no House Cup award this year. Further, the Quidditch Cup will not be awarded and records of this year's play will be expunged."

"You can't do that!" cried Angelina.

"Silence Johnson." Came curt command from Professor McGonagall "Professor Dumbledore most certainly CAN. Perhaps future students will learn from this to properly aid authorities in criminal investigations."

The Headmaster was silent during this byplay, coughed for everyone's attention "Moving on. This incident, coupled with the prior mass killings in our classes, has led to the decision to close Hogwarts for the remainder of the term. Students whose parents are arriving in the next 24 hours will go home with them. Anyone else, on the Express, Friday morning. There will be no classes. All students are confined to your Common Rooms or dormitory. No exceptions. Meals will be brought to Common Rooms. Professors and Aurors will patrol House areas around the clock. You may all go."

"That's not fair!" a First Year Hufflepuff blubbered "You're punishing everyone for something most didn't do!"

Professor Sprout told him "No. We are making sure you get home to your parents. Now, do as Professor Dumbledore said. I will be there shortly. Go on. Go."

"Well, guess I'll see you in a couple days, Sue." Said Harry as he pulled her tight and kissed her deeply.

The Head of Hufflepuff snapped and slapped his shoulder "To your dorm, Potter!"

"When I'm done with my girlfriend." He answered, not even deigning to disconnect their lips. And when he was ready, gave a few last pecks while saying "See ya in a day or two. I love you, Sue."

She gently rolled their foreheads together, nodding "Love you, too. Your place or mine."

Abcij

Harry found solace in deep meditation. He'd far surpassed the early instructions his Diary gave and he learned tremendously in the Legilimency duel with Dumbledore. That battle, a win in the sense of preventing him from aiding Snape, now had him doing things at the limit of human ability. At first, he'd concentrated hard to change his body temperature in small parts, now he was barely aware of the intricate patterns of hot and cold roaming across his torso or up and down his limbs. It was nothing to have one freckle near the freezing of water and an adjoining one approach boiling, then for them to reverse with barely a thought. But it all netted out to an apparently normal body temperature. When he was ready, after a timeless period, to eat, he first exercised extensively.

"Well, look who graces us with his presence." Sneered George.

Harry didn't rise to the bait, explained "I needed to think. I don't think my friend foresaw Luna's murder. The possibility of a couple of Death Eaters killing two whole classrooms of kids wasn't even - or I would've known about it. Fred, Ron, George, you have my sincerest regret over Ginny's murder. I mean that despite our differences."

"Very nice" sneered Fred.

And George also "Very nice"

"Now blow, Potter." Added Ron.

Harry shrugged "If you like. Or wouldn't you rather do something else constructive. For one I have a surefire method to prove who killed your sister. Interested? And I'm willing to fully fund Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes startup."

"Why?" all three asked as one. They didn't need to ask how he knew about the twins' plans, they knew that, somehow, he did. And that it wasn't going to be talked about in public. But to that, added "What's in it for you?"

Harry answered "Part ownership, silent. You guys can run it without a word from me. We can work out the details later. Let's deal with the here and now. You're wanting who killed Ginny. I'm totally with you on that, so is all of Gryffindor and much of Slytherin. I can supply that and in exchange, you'll come up with new and nasty ways to kill Death Eaters. I'll finance that too." Many had seen Harry hand out packets of jewels from the Chamber of Secrets, he gave them each piles that considerably exceeded that.

"Right. Why us?" Ron demanded, coldly.

He pulled out one of his prized possessions. He didn't care there were other people in the Common Room, who'd heard every word, and explained "The Marauders' Map. The sina-qua-non of pranking for the last two generations. You're safe from being caught if you know where everyone is, every second of the day. Sorry folks it's password protected, but without my wand and I'm not giving away goodies, a drop of blood will open it for me."

"Harry! This is so much more detailed than anything Dumbledore showed us yesterday!" exclaimed Hermione.

Fred scratched an ear "Don't see how"

"this can help." George concluded.

Harry just gave verbal commands "Third floor, corridor five, zoom on intersections one and two, show classrooms. You'll all recognize Burbage's Muggle Studies and Slughorn's Potions classrooms. It's vacant now because we're all here for our own safety."

"We are!" Hermione complained.

"With almost half of us wandless?" Harry shot back "Sure, I feel safe. Anyway, the brilliance of this creation is that it can go back in time. You two didn't know about that. Rewind! Quadruple speed!" There was a flash and suddenly the classrooms had people in them. It went back a bit too far "Stop! Play! And there we have it. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe …someone else Georgina Smith Goyle, Elizabeth Burke Crabbe. More than we thought. Map off!"

Ron shook his head and sarcastically commented "Too bad about Malfoy, ain't it? But then they were his goons. Still might've been following his orders."

"Or Daddy's." Dennis Creevey snarled "We don't even have bodies to take home. Ashes even. Nothing!"

Harry pounded the younger Gryffindor's shoulder and promised "Don't worry, mate, they'll get theirs."

"And you got my word on that too." Neville added.

Many, but not all, of the girls nodded in support when Hermione suggested "But you're not doing anything like before, right?"

"They all deserve to pay." Parvati Patil snarled. She'd quite publicly allowed herself to be Dennis' first kiss only days ago.

Lee Jordan, who was already planning his legal career, offered "Why not a full public hearing, before the Wizengamot, with the press. There are enough victims among the Pureblood faction… no offense, anyone… that they should all back at least the first hearing. I don't think anyone will be powerful enough to try to bury it."

"If not, they can always die in a mysterious explosion." Said Dennis, malevolently.

Closing his mind was one thing, Harry did not have what could be called a 'Poker Face'. He hacked and choked trying to desperately cover. Fortunately almost everyone made no connection. When able to talk, he offered "I can guarantee two powerful Wizengamot members will push it til it breaks; Blacks and Greengrasses."

"I don't much care about the legal shite. I want someone dead. Preferably, several someones." Dennis wasn't even partly satisfied.

To which, Harry nodded "Right. And it'll always piss me off that we couldn't count on the system to do in Umbridge. What do you know about Wizengamot procedures, Jordan?"

"There are three, sorry, four levels of representation. The Moste Ancient and Moste Noble Houses control half the votes, the Ancient and Noble Houses control thirty percent, Noble Houses control fifteen percent, Ancient Houses the last five." The dreadlocked Seventh Year explained "In most criminal cases, a single judge not even a Head is appointed to try the case. If the case involves the Head, or an heir, of a Wizengamot House the rules get more complicated. It's not a one House one vote either, like Muggleborns might be familiar with Parliament. It's all about money."

Professor McGonagall had been sitting quietly all through the conversation, finally put in "A decent overview Mr. Jordan, simplistic but adequate for most purposes. I want to compliment you, all of you, for remaining within the law on that."

"Neville challenging Umbridge was legal too." Dennis pointed out, making his opinion obvious to all.

She sighed "You are, Mr. Creevey, entitled to your opinion. I appreciate the grief you are suffering, however two wrongs do not make a right. Just as people will be punished for Mr. Malfoy's murder. I do not think anyone will benefit from additional discussion. All of you to bed, please….That was NOT a request….children."

Abcij

Within days, Hogwarts was depopulated. Hogsmeade would thin to its summer population in April instead of June. Without students, the classrooms and hallway could be gutted and rebuilt and re-equipped. The area would look exactly as it did prior to the attack. That didn't stop the evidence that would be presented for all of Wizarding Britain to see.

"I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic of England, Wales, and Scotland… hereby decree this Session of the 496th Term of the Wizengamot… Open!" the corpulent leader spoke from his formal place "This special session sought by a sufficient number to call this meeting. Madam Speaker, please proceed."

By virtue of her leadership of the largest voting bloc, Augusta Longbottom took the podium. She formally bowed to Fudge and gave her speech "By your leave, Minister. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest institution for education on our island, a millennium, ten centuries of teaching most of the young wizards and witches of our great land to be productive and law-abiding magic users: that is what we are here to discuss. Starting with the unfortunate accident suffered by Potion Master Snape before the term began, followed by the torture death of Gryffindor Luna Lovegood and Delores Umbridge's execution by Harry Potter, peaking with the mass murder of two Professors, seventeen boys and twenty-two girls. That is essentially all the students Sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin expected to graduate in 1999 and 2000. Lastly, the still unexplained death of Draco Malfoy, a then Fifth Year. This is a bald statement of the state of current events. For what purpose does the gentleman rise?"

"Thank you Madam Speaker." Cyrus Greengrass took a podium on the lowest tier. By every measurement this was a powerful wizard, one of the wealthiest in Britain, magically and towering over his peers. As poweful as Augusta Longbottom was in her own right, she would not be sitting in the Speaker's chair without his support. The white-haired noble spoke eloquently and forcefully "Minister Fudge, Speaker Greengrass, peers of the Wizengamot, my fellow Magical Britons, Daniel my grandnephew and Head of House Greengrass finds himself unable to speak before this body today. The cause is the heinous murder of his youngest child, Astoria. My family is as powerful as it is because its Heads have made hard choices, but wise, and occasionally lucky. In the last four generations, we have married members of the Parkinson, Crabbe, Weasley and Yaxley Families. I will not insult anyone sitting here by claiming these were marriage-for-love matches. These alliances pulled my House more toward Dark families, the current Weasley stance notwithstanding. Lord Daniel chose a betrothal to the drastically changing Black Family as a way of moving our House to at least the center, perhaps even a Light oriented phase. It was a good, wise and sound political and financial choice."

From several sources came a shout of "Blood traitor!"

"By whose definition?" Cyrus sneered an angry retort "That and Mudblood was burned on the school hallway. You'd have our Muggle guests believe their children deserved to die? Why? Have the courage to stand as well, if you dare speak!"

Though Wizengamot members held widely varying numbers of votes, during an open forum like this was, they were nobles equally. One did stand and declared "You go against both our heritage and our Lord!"

"Yes yes, He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named and all that rubbish." Waving a dismissive hand "Well, Lady Carrow, let me just point out two pieces of information, one a minor legal fact… One cannot, by definition, be a traitor to something he has not sworn allegiance to. The other, a definite blood matter, followers of this upstart lordlet have murdered a daughter of House Greengrass. He may beg our forgiveness with the dead bodies of little Astoria's murderers-"

"THE DARK LORD BOWS TO NONE!" the same witch cried.

Even across the large chamber one could feel his icy rage "Then count yourself fortunate, woman, that we are in a neutral place. Outside this place every Greengrass witch and wizard and every last Greengrass Knut are now as fully committed to his death as Lords Black and Potter."

"Let me remind you, Cyrus" Dumbledore interrupted from his seat "that violence and threats of violence are beneath the dignity of these proceedings."

The man had been a Hogwarts student at the same time as the Headmaster, he was not impressed "And let me remind you, Brian, I am not answerable to you. This is a declaration of war. House Greengrass reaffirms the betrothal of its daughter, Daphne, to Lord Black. Death Eaters may expect to do exactly that, eat death."

"I was hoping for a more conciliatory statement, Lord Greengr-" Minister Fudge began, only to be interrupted by a page who whispered in his ear. What he said back must unrecorded, however, the poor young witch did learn that …in future… to duck when delivering bad news. The Minister had to tell "I regret to announce… the security of Azkaban has been breached. All Aurors on duty are… dead. All prisoners have been released. The Dementors …have defected… and are now allied to He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named." Magical Britain's Head of State slumped into his chair and rubbed his eyes.

Sirius and Harry were in a sudden furious discussion as the whole Ministry rocked. The Wizarding judiciary/legislature was in turmoil.


	38. Chapter 38:Year 6 pt1

**[a/n]** The situation slips into chaos. And yes I do have the arguments that are being used related to gun control in US as motivated by mass school shootings.

 **Year 6 [pt1]**

The Wizengamot was in chaos for several minutes, not even Madam Longbottom's shouts of "ORDER!" and blasts of noise from her wand, actually produced any positive results. When, finally, there was quiet in the vast hall Sirius Black was seeking recognition "For what purpose does the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black rise?"

"Thank you, Madam Speaker" said Sirius, his Marauder grin in full evidence "it is clear our leaders have failed us. Minister Fudge no longer deserves our support. New leadership is needed. Houses Potter and Black formally withdraw our support and call for a vote of no-confidence in Minister Fudge's government."

To this, Dumbledore protested "I believe such a move unwise. We need stability to guide our people through difficult times, and-"

"With all due respect, Professor" it was Harry who cut him off "history is something of a hobby of mine." This was a fascinating statement that could be interpreted many ways "And rarely is even a decent peacetime leader the best choice for a warlord. Let's get it out in the open, he's the most corrupt Minister for Magic since Unctuous Osbert. Gee, who was it owned him? Well, I'll let you look it up. Stop his pocketing good tax Galleons, get the money where it's needed. We need Aurors for protection from …this in no particular order… Dementors and Voldemort."-

Fudge glared hatefully, unsure as to who was his bigger enemy "You-Know-Who is NOT back! H-"

"No? Who?" sneered Harry, most elaborately "Whomever could you be talking about? If you cannot use the name, I say you're a coward besides being corrupt, and utterly unfit for office. Madam Speaker? For the record, House Potter seconds House Black's motion. Time for a proper leader."

Lucius Malfoy stood and clapped most sarcastically for almost thirty seconds "I would assume all of you are finished crying on each other's shoulders? Tell me this… where… Madam Bones, is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on justice for Draco Malfoy? Scion of one of the most prestigious Families in all Britain."

"The investigation continues." She answered, neutrally "Tell me, please, Lord Malfoy, it would further my investigation no end if you could explain under what circumstances your son lost his left arm and acquired a silver magical one?"

At this, Harry zoned out. Again! Another of Old Harry's warnings had come to pass, not in the same way…exactly…but every bit of The Diary's warning about Voldemort's regaining a body had happened. And the proof had been under his nose the whole time. He furiously punched the arm of his ornate throne in the Potter box, so hard he broke it…and incidently, his left hand " **Shite**!" he cursed.

"You have something to contribute to this debate, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, biting his lip against the pain in his hand, answered tersely "Indeed I do. Last year….. by your leave Madam Speaker?...Thank you. Last year Voldemort plotted to return to power using the TriWizard Tournament as a lure for me. The last Task took me to his father's gravesite where Peter Pettigrew had prepared to perform a very dark ritual to create a body for him."

"A fascinating bit of fiction, Potter." Lord Malfoy interrupted.

Harry barely spared him an annoyed look "The spell went Blood of the enemy forcibly taken…Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed. Draco cast the spell, slicing off his hand. So, Malfoy, what enemy's blood was used?"

"NO child speaks to me like that!" snapped Lucius.

Neville, occupying the Longbottom seat because his Grandmother was performing her Speaker role, observed "Lord Potter is no child, as any number of his ..hehheh… former enemies can attest." He curled his lip in the direction of the Ancient and Noble House of Umbridge.

"What's being done to bring my son's murderer to justice?" a faint shout came from the high balcony that held common people and parents of Muggleborns who died.

Lucius gave a contemptuous look to the general direction and ordered "Master At Arms, silence that Mudblood creating filth! It is a disgrace and insult to the dignity of this body that _Muggles_ are even present! I will tell ALL of you this, certain members of the Crabbe and Goyle families came to me in great fear. We Malfoys have a long relationship with both Houses and we honor our debts."

"Sure." Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm "But only when you're dragged before the full Wizengamot."

"I will not dignify that with a response, boy." Lucius made a show of waving it off "AS I was saying, Houses Crabbe and Goyle, and any of their members who wish it, will have sanctuary under House Malfoy's protection for as long as they wish. House Malfoy stands by its friends."

Gideon Prewett was Head of one of the oldest families in Britain, one that had never…in spite of its long history…never risen to great wealth. He was a bitter, old man who lost his son who joined the Death Eaters and grandsons who were murdered by them. Now, he'd buried a great-grandchild, No, he reflected… with deep loathing… there hadn't been a body to bury. He didn't have the long-running feud with Malfoy the Weasley branch of his clan had, nevertheless he knew the best way to attack. He was unable to rise due to his condition, lighting his wand was sufficient "My fellow nobles, this is not a case where a person is seeking refuge from persecution. These are criminals fleeing justice. I propose House Malfoy be censured and embargoed until the fugitives are surrendered to Wizengamot custody."

"Hold everyone!" Speaker Longbottom's wand went off "We now have two tremendous issues before us. And, as weighty as the issue of mass murder suspects is, we must first decide on House Black's motion. Is there a second?"

There were, in fact, so many that chants began "Vote! Vote! VOTE!"

"A sufficient number having arisen, we will go to a fifteen minute secret vote." The Speaker ruled, and left her chair. And when the clock ran down, she returned to baited silence. "Unfamiliar as I am certain many, particularly our Muggle guests, would be: Wizengamot law mandates a two-thirds plus one supermajority to remove a Minister. There are one thousand total votes divided amongst our Great Houses, I'll not detail how that is determined. Those voting Present or Abstaining 88. Those voting for retention 135. Those voting for removal 777."

Applause erupted in the great chamber, it was deafening. Cornelius nodded his acceptance, took the Minister's podium one last time and said formally "Thank you all for your many years of trust. And a special thank you to all the members of my government for their _faithful_ service. Goodbye." Head high, and the very personification of dignity, he even declined his rightful place at the Fudge House box, and departed.

"For what purpose does the gentleman rise?" Augusta inquired formally.

A highly unpleasant looking man took the stage and orated "The removal of a Minister for Magic is a most solemn and drastic step. I propose taking a month to reflect before electing a replacement. Emotions are high at the moment, let us adjourn for the day, at least."

"Thank you, Lord Filch." Said Augusta "By voice vote, your motion is not agreed to. However, tomorrow is soon enough to start debate on a new Minister. The matter of House Malfoy harboring fugitives is a different matter. Lord Malfoy, you will surrender Viincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to Ministry Aurors immediately."

Lucius stood to answer but Harry spoke first "Madam Speaker, I have irrefutable evidence that proves their mothers are as guilty as they are. Malfoy should turn them over, too."

"What evidence, Potter?" demanded Lucius with a snarl.

Sirius stood with a flourish and spoke proudly "No stealing my thunder Harry. Now, some twenty years ago, Hogwarts played host to a very special group called the Marauders. You all knew them as Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, four of the best school friends of all time if I do say so myself. One, shamefully, turned traitor this was Peter Pettigrew. Noble, self-sacrificing, James Potter was our leader. Naturally, there is myself and finally, my co-founder of Fernunculus University, subsidiary of the Corporation of Kent, Remus John Lupin. One item we created is the Marauders' Map."

"Speaker, have we not wasted enough time?" complained Lucius "None of us cares about Black's juvenile antics."

Sirius ignored the interruption "The Marauders' Map made it much easier to pull our pranks, admittedly the behavior of kids, by allowing us to know where …exactly where… every person was, every second of every day. Students, staff, faculty, even our illimitable Headmaster. Using our unique magical development, in a way that did not occur to us, my clever Godson simply turned time back to show who WAS there."

While his friend was speaking, Remus did a few remarkable things with the Map. There was now a vast projection that every person in the chamber could easily see.

"Headmaster Lupin and myself will discuss all the charms and runes used to create the Map with experts to validate it as evidence." Sirius did say that with more than a hint of regret in his voice "I would offer a word of thanks to Messrs. Fred and George Weasley for rescuing our Map from Mr. Filch's clutches. Ah…Remus is ready. Now as you can all see we have set the Map to display before the attack. Remus, start the clock."

The display showed an empty hallway, neat rows of dots in the two classrooms, an occasional student moving around, the respective professor's dot was there as well. In short, normal activity. Then four dots appeared in the hallway, split into pairs, each of which stopped where the Map indicated a door. After a pause every single dot in both classrooms seemed to explode. NO one had any doubt what that meant. There wasn't a sound.

"Show it again, Remus." Ordered Sirius, then after the fateful minute played "Rewind it, again…stop, hold there. HOLD! **HOLD**! Zoom in on the doors."

Now, the Map showed only a small section of hall and the two doors across from each other. What had been dots were now circles with names labeling them. **Georgina Smith Goyle, Elizabeth Burke Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe**

"A lie." Lucius waved a dismissive hand at the whole thing, not even standing as was customary.

Sirius glared and said, coolly "The Map never lies. And again, I will submit it for expert examination. Both myself and Headmaster Lupin are prepared to disclose the theory, creation and final product. Plus the use. There will be no doubt."

"I should think, Lucius, that is sufficient evidence to warrant the arrest of suspects." Dumbledore said, without his customary twinkle "You will, please, surrender any and all Crabbes or Goyles."

Lucius stood violently, toppling his chair, "I think NOT!" he snarled, hand slashing until his finger pointed at the Chief Warlock "YOU Dumbledore have no authority to issue orders to ME!"

"House Black seconds House Potter's motion." Said Sirius.

Lucius snorted contemptuously "Stuff and nonsense! Potter does whatever you say. Or… is it vice versa?"

"Prewett seconds!" "As does Longbottom!" "Diggory!" "Wood!"

Augusta smirked, internally, it wouldn't do for a Speaker to be seen taking sides "We do have seconds. On the question, should the Wizengamot require House Malfoy to surrender suspects in the Hogwarts mass murder case? How does the Wizengamot rule? This will be a five minute vote."

"This would be an utter violation of House autonomy." the Malfoy lord declared "One of the very foundations of our society. I will not be bullied into surrendering good and loyal friends."

Victoria Abbott, a rare female Head, argued "Anyone of our children could have been killed that day. Lord Malfoy, my House will conduct no business with you until you surrender these terrorists."

"Need I remind everyone, these men and women have been convicted of no crime." Lucius pointed out bringing every Pureblood mannerism into play.

Unfortunately for Lucius, the killing of students was too unpopular, The Speaker brought the chamber to order and announced "On the resolution there are 111 Abstentions 106 Nays 883 Yeses. House Malfoy is ordered to comply."

"Without a Minster?" Lucius sneered "Try enforcing it." He swept out of the room. To a cacophony of boos.

The MacMillans were an Ancient House, who'd regrettably, fallen from wealth but the name still carried much influence "On a not unrelated matter, the Wizengamot should seriously consider new wand control laws. Children cannot be trusted."

"Don't change the subject!" snapped Sirius "Malfoy has made his position clear. House Black has already severed all ties, I propose the Wizengamot embargo House Malfoy."

Cantankerous Nott was yet another elder statesman who'd passed the reins of power to his son. He was also a staunch backer of his son as a Death Eater. His comment was inflammatory "Yes, of course, Lord Black. There we see the motive of your grand humanitarian gesture. Take in Narcissa Malfoy, claim her for yourself after murdering her son and now bankrupt her husband."

"I did a good job on that, too." Harry put in, to some disapproval. "Malfoy's a Death Eater. His story of being under the Imperius is a lie."

The Nott representative pointed a contemptuous finger and argued "You, boy, have no idea what those years were like!"

"You're talking to The-Boy-Who-Lived, old man." Harry retorted "Would you care to show us your arm?"

He snorted "I am not accountable to a child."

"No, Mr. Nott, you aren't." Amelia stepped into the fray "However, in my role as Head of the DMLE, you are answerable to me. I will see your arm. And if you are so branded, then I will take your arm."

This brought total silence. But Cantankerous raised a clenched fist into the air, allowing his robe sleeve to bunch at his shoulder. Grinning nastily he retorted "I demand an apology."

"I take legal note you are not a marked Death Eater and, as such, not an obvious enemy." Was Amelia's non-apology. "But, returning to the issue before us, House Bones supports an embargo on House Malfoy."

Again, Madam Longbottom had to hide a smile, while the Malfoy boy didn't deserve his fate she was deeply in favor of gruining Lucius "The motion has been called and seconded. This will be a five minute vote. Members record your vote." This one, however, would affect people's pocketbooks. Not everyone was willing to be pauperized. Augusta finally announced "Abstentions or Present 308 No 219 Yes 473. Having failed to receive a majority, the motion is not agreed to."

"Let us again consider wand control." The MacMillan lord was more than willing to move on, having a steady income stream from the Malfoys and no one among the dead "I would suggest no one under 21 be allowed to carry a wand outside of Hogwarts."

From the stands, specifically a Muggle mother of a victim, shouted "DEFINITELY! They're as dangerous as guns!"

"Silence Muggle!" Lord Parkinson snapped.

The most significant voice in opposition was Garrovick Ollivander "My family has been making wands since before the Roman Empire was born and I can assure you the problem is not with the wand."

"If you want to talk about taking something out of children's hands" Harry offered "on behalf of Luna Lovegood, I propose abolishing the Blood Quill. Make the manufacture, use and possession of one punishable by Dementor's Kiss."

As Speaker, Augusta ruled "That, Lord Potter, is a separate topic. One issue at a time please."

"Augusta I believe this issue too weighty to be decided today." inserted Dumbledore "That said, Hogwarts is a place where MAGIC is taught."

She nodded "A warning, Chief Warlock, use of familiar names while in session can be seen as disrespectful. Your point, however, is valid. This session is adjourned."

Abcij

Back at Grimmauld, in the privacy of his room, Harry was contemplating Old Harry's glowing Diary. Did he have more bad news? Or would it be information that would be essentially useless? He shrugged and made his way downstairs. A part of him missed the presence of the Weasleys, but at least he could show Sirius openly "Wanna see what's in the news?"

"Don't knock it Harry. He's still better than the other old man." Offered Sirius. "Sure Colin, Luna and Ginny and Astoria were real hard blows, but I know he would've warned you. Luna especially, I think, since she's the only person he wanted to change Houses. From what you've told me, I would guess she was his wife."

Harry gave a shrug "Do me a favor? Don't tell Neville. He's still real jealous of her memory. Damn I miss her. There was no one like her. I love Sue, don't get me wrong, but what happened to her was just wrong. I was mad at the Old Man for not telling me until I realized it must not have happened to his Luna. Well, let's see what's on his mind."

 _Hello Harry and welcome to Sixth Year. Destroying the Locket Horcrux had a number of dividends, keeping an eye or just keeping Mundungus out altogether is a minor one. Kreacher, in spite of his unpleasant demeanor, which never changed, was a valuable part of my family. He did much to aid me in creating this Diary, before dying of old age. He also wouldn't have obeyed Bella and set you up for a running battle in the Department of Mysteries that, for me, led to Sirius' death._

 _Assuming Snape has been dealt with after I told you about his involvement in Mum and Dad's murders, you likely met Horace Slughorn earlier than I did. Snape took the DADA job this year and Dumbledore brought Slughorn back. Imagine, my best subject taught by my least favorite professor, even if I didn't know about him being a Death Eater at the time. Anyway, back to Horace, a good professor and a consummate Slytherin [with all that entails] I'd watch him closely, he's not fully to be trusted._

 _This is a wonderful moment, I get to The Burrow and they are celebrating the engagement of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I'd ended the Tournament with a load of respect for my French competition and was really glad to see the pairing. Ron was still drooling like an idiot. Looking back, I pity him. But I had my own drooling problems. To this day I can still see Ginny, count her frec—_

"WELL! That's enough of THAT!" Harry slapped the Diary closed "I am most DEFINITELY N-O-T perving a dead girl!"

Sirius, too, was rather grim. Being reminded of Ginny reminded him of his own loss. "Well, a lot of that didn't happen anyway. Me losing a duel to Bellatrix? Rubbish!"

"I guess it's possible." Harry offered "Locked up in here, without your freedom, you probably didn't redecorate in his timeline. You probably weren't in condition either, unlike now. Even if you still can't beat me."

Sirius took the challenge in his Godson's tone for what it was and laughed "HA! Going down!"

Abcij

The Burrow was decked out for the Weasleys celebration that the oldest was finally settling down. The occasion is marred by dislike between the bride-to-be and the future mother-in-law, and the continuing grief over Ginny's death. the decorations reflected that, festive but spare.

"Greetings Harry Potter!" came an effusive voice from behind.

Harry was currently dancing with Hermione, chatting about nothing of consequence, just speculating about OWL results. He pulled away from her, allowed her to see him gather his patience and turned "Minister Scrimgeour." He greeted with a polite bow, something due the holder of the highest office in the land "It is a surprise to see you here, sir."

"Not at all, Mr. Potter." He replied "If I can steal you from your friend for a minute? Miss? …. No, then, Harry? May I call you Harry… Excellent. Arthur is a senior member of my government. A cabinet member. His son is to marry the daughter of the man who will likely be the next French Minister for Magic. How could I not appear?"

To which Harry replied "I see. What, sir, can I do for you?"

"I would like to invite you to further your support for the Ministry in its effort to suppress Death Eaters." Minister Scrimgeour told him.

Harry answered "Well, of course. I support any effort to weaken Voldemort…. You know, it's really annoying that everyone flinches just from the name. No wonder people are so scared, it's like a reflex almost. Anyway I don't see why not. What are you planning on doing? Increasing Aurors? More Patrols?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, my boy." The Minister hedged "I was thinking maybe a few arrests, some appearances between us, that way we're-"

Harry found himself getting increasingly irritated "Minister Scrimgeour, I did support your election. Why? Because we needed a change from Fudge. You want to be seen to have the support of The-Boy-Who-Lived? Do things that make sense! Just because you're SAYING different things than the former Minister, doesn't mean you're DOING better! If you're not doing things I want, I have no reason to be your poster-boy."

"I see." Scrimgeour was cold, but hiding any hostility. "I will consider what you said. I trust you will do likewise."

Hermione, watching him go, said "Harry, that was the Minister. You can't talk to him like that."

"Why not, Hermione? His job is to make our lives better. How is he going to know how to do that unless someone tells him? And remember, he can be replaced." Said Harry. He put his hands on her hips and began swaying to the music. On spotting his girlfriend approach, he sighed a long suffering "Yes, dear?"

Susan, wearing a frown, wanted to know "I take it you disappointed our Minister for Magic?"

"And proud of it." He said, then related the sense of the discussion.

She leaned on his shoulder and kissed him "Hermione, I think Ron wants you."

"In other words, go away, I want boyfriend time." The Gryffindor quipped and departed.

Susan gave a distrustful look, followed her with her eyes, and finally said "You do know she still wants you."

"I'm quite happy with her in the sister role." Harry retorted, a little impatiently "Honestly, you have more to fear from your aunt than Hermione."

Susan wrinkled her nose in disgust and complained "Ewwww! That's just gross, Harry!"

"Shut up and kiss me." He commanded and the couple spent several minutes in their own little world. It's truly amazing how easy it is to lose track of time, and how much illicit activity you can get away with while snogging in public. Harry gave silent thanks to the designers of dress robes.

The Sun was setting and the engagement party was breaking up. Actually, it had been for some time as Minister Scrimgeour held court and departed, unhappy with Harry. Bill was eyeing his new fiancée with undisguised lust. Fred and George were busy preparing a fireworks display to wrap up the party. Percy had departed with the Minister. It was Arthur who noticed it first, then all except Ron drew their wands. It wasn't fast enough, sadly.

"Well well well Weasley senior." A mask sneered. There was no mistaking the tone of voice or the general body language " _Avada Kedavra_!"

There wasn't time for anyone to do more than scream before Charlie was engulfed in a green glow. Like a felled tree, he toppled, dead. Bill charged the nearest mask, but was slammed to the ground effortlessly. His struggles were meaningless against his powerful opponent. Five more masks appeared, two near Susan and Harry.

"Get away from her!" yelled Harry as he shoved Susan behind himself.

One mask, clearly a female, pushed the other's wand away and scolded "No! The Dark Lord ordered no one harm the boy!" This, however, was little more than a planned distraction. The other three disarmed and stunned Fred and George, then disapparated with the unconscious recent Hogwarts graduates.

"Ah ah ah." Charlie's murderer cautioned as all the masks vanished "Your spawn named this vendetta, Weasley. And just remember, I came up a little short today. Happy wedded bliss to your oldest. You will see your sons in a few days."

Late on the scene, shirtless, followed by a hardly more attired Hermione, Ron neglecting his wand charged for the masked Death Eater, but was intercepted by his father "He has your brothers! How do I know you'll free them?"

"I pledge, on my magic, Fred and George Weasley will be returned alive to their family." Said the mask, and his wand glowed brightly.

Mr. Weasley snarled hatefully "Get the hell off my land!"

"Come on Dad!" cried Ron "It's Malfoy! Of course, he's lying! Lemme go." Molly's wail over her dead son's body took everyone's attention. During that brief moment, the remaining mask disapparated. Their youngest, and only daughter gone, not even a body to mourn over, the cool brother's life snuffed out in front of them and two more missing indefinitely. The Weasleys were devastated.

Aurors, Dumbledore, Madam Bones, the Order of the Phoenix, all arrived in force some among those who'd been there just hours earlier. The scene, of course, was vastly different from the one the early departures now saw.

"GET MY BOYS BACK!" Molly Weasley screeched, as she ran up to the Headmaster "NOW DUMBLEDORE! **NOW**!" she collided with him and pounded his chest.

The aged wizard caught the raving woman and allowed her to wear herself to exhaustion. He placidly transfigured a party chair into a bed and levitated the now unconscious Mrs. Weasley into it. "Now, Weasleys, is not a time for anger." He offered "Now is a time for mourning."

 **THE QUIBBLER SPECIAL EDITION**

 **The Wizarding World has been shaken over the last few months by one murder after another. The mass killing at Hogwarts left dozens of families in mourning for children they could not even bury. Yesterday was supposed to be a happy day at the home of Arthur Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. The party was coming to an end when followers of Voldemort [yes this publication will use that name without fear] attacked.**

 **The occasion was the engagement party of William Weasley, 26, a Gringotts Cursebreaker to Fleur Delacour,19, a fledgling Cursebreaker and noted for her participation in the TriWizard Tournament of two years ago. The Quibbler and this reporter wish to extend condolences to the betrothed couple on this tragic day. William himself was assaulted and partially turned by an unidentified werewolf. His face, severely scarred. Our compliments to the future Fleur Weasley for staying true to her man.**

 **Slain in the attack were Charlie[les]Arthur Weasley, 23, younger brother of the groom-to-be. A Dragon Handler assigned to Romania. Also slain, Benjamin Cooper,25, and Angelica Cole,27, classmates and close friends of William. Our condolences to their families.**

 **Taken from the scene and still missing are Frederick and George Weasley, both 18, twin brothers of William. The pair had just graduated with near identical grades in NEWTs Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Both are partners in a growing owl order business that looked to be quite competitive with Zonko's. When last seen they were alive and well, if stunned. They have trademarked Weasley shade red hair, are between 5'8" and 5'10" solid but slim builds.**

 **Harry Potter had this to say "I have been friends with the Weasleys for five years, and this family will suffer no more that I can help. I am offering a one million Galleon reward, in cash or gems, for the safe return of my friends. Barring that I am offering a one hundred thousand Galleon reward for the arrest and conviction, or the dead bodies of, those responsible for their deaths."**

" **You are not concerned with the condition of others?" this reporter wanted to know.**

 **Our famous Boy-Who-Lived locked such a look on me, I still shiver, he replied "My friends' lives are priceless. My enemies' lives are worthless."**

 **The Heads of several families have endorsed this hardline stance. Unsurprisingly, the Weasleys, but also the Black, Prewett, Abbott, Longbottom and Shacklebolt Lords have offered support. Amelia Bones has not committed, either as Head of the DMLE or Regent for her niece Susan. Traditionally neutral Greengrass has now fully committed to the anti-Dark Lord faction. The Ollivanders, Fawleys, Rowles, Shaqifs and Travers issued formal statements of neutrality, while the Yaxleys, Bulstrodes, Carrows, Notts, Parkinsonsm Malfoys and Gaunts have denounced Harry Potter as a criminal issuing illegal bounties. All other Houses have yet to commit.**

" **Young Harry is overstepping his authority as he is yet a child. Everyone, regardless of offense, can be made to see reason and join the Greater Good." This from Albus Dumbledore, who stated this was his position in all his roles as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.**

 **Disclaimer: Article by Evanna Lynch, official Harry Potter spokeswitch**

An Order of the Phoenix meeting had just concluded. Exile and refugee Narcissa Black, she'd reclaimed her maiden name, was sitting in the chair from which Bill Weasley raged for her husband's blood scant minutes ago. "Of course Lucius was the leader." She observed, having clandestinely heard every word of the meeting "The wording of his oath was specific and well chosen. Whatever he intends will torment the weasels worse than mere death. He'll never forgive them for Draco's murder."

"His dogs murdered their sister!" snarled Harry "Everyone knows Crabbes and Goyles do nothing without Malfoy approval."

Narcissa dismissed the comment with a wave, and accused "Draco never believed that Severus merely blew himself up with an errant potion. Not one word uttered has given me the slightest suspicion, but that humanitarian gift of yours? And right as you're starting your own school? Very curious. Don't you think, Harry?"

"Don't worry about things that don't concern you, Cissy." Sirius snapped at her "And what concerns us right now is where he could be holding the twins. I want the address of EVERY Death Eater safehouse and meeting place you know."

To which she gave a regal nod "But of course, my Lord. However, I would caution you, my information is probably neither complete nor conclusive."


	39. Chapter 39:Year 6 pt2

**[a/n]** A bit of fun for Harry & Susan. A tribute to Luna. A curiously familiar Healer. And Molly's Grandfather frustrates her

 **Year 6 [pt2]**

 _Time for Sixth Year and I know a lot of things that marred the beginning of mine just won't apply to yours. If Snape was dealt with, you likely met Slughorn earlier than me. That man is a definite Slytherin. Ambitious, not for himself, he recognizes his own talents will never give him great power no matter how much he craves it. So he makes sure his name is associated with great and famous people. His Slug Club as he called it had lots of student members over the years, Gwenog Jones for instance, Cormac McLaggen, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, oh by the way, Tom Riddle. I can almost see the codger's eyebrow pop off his face when Tom's first post-Hoggies job was a clerk in a bookstore. Not a Purebloodist, so was Hermione._

 _Not a moment that will change history, but if you hear Ginny namecalling Fleur you can tweak the girl's nose for me. She was pretty darn heroic just moving to a foreign country to be with the man she loves. She didn't deserve the way she was treated when Bill wasn't in the room._

 _Draco, thanks to his master threatening to murder Narcissa, makes three attempts to murder Dumbledore. First is a poisoning attempt that gets foiled by Ron drinking a gift that Slughorn intends for Dumbledore. You'd be well-advised to keep a bazoar on hand at all times. No, I didn't supply any in the tent, they don't last this long. Tap into that pocket money. Second try is when he Imperios Katie Bell to pass on a cursed object. Don't hold that against her, some people just don't have the will to resist. And she was never really quite the same after. Died young too. Draco's last try was right at the end of the year, in the Astronomy Tower. He'd cornered and disarmed Dumbledore, had him trapped and Dumbledore's 'he can be salvaged if he just repents' bone was in overdrive. Snape delivered the Avada personally. You might mention that to our favorite manipulator._

 _Didn't deal with this until the Final Battle of Hogwarts, but Voldemort's last anchor to the mortal world is that lightning bolt on your forehead. We don't know enough to call it a true Horcrux, but it needs to be dealt with. Dumbledore's spirit came to me and explained it. The method of getting rid of it, Headmaster Manipulator basically sucked me into his theory that I needed to let Voldemort Avada me, is to say the least dodgy. Goblins, Centaurs, Unspeakables, I went to everybody and paid thousands of Galleons for answers. No luck. I found the answer, ironic given history, in a Catholic shrine right in good old Surrey. One word. Exorcism. By the time I met him, he was an aging bishop, but Vatican trained and fully authorized Father Alan Rickman lived there all his adult life. In your time, he's not yet 30. I have a special passage keyed to his blood. All he need do is prick a finger. Why didn't we cover this sooner? As soon as I thought to try I realized I no longer had my ability to speak Parseltongue. Second reason goes back to the old curse, who would take a 12-year old knocking on the door asking for an exorcism seriously?_

"Well, now we know Dumbledore's interpretation of the Prophecy, huh?" offered Sirius, who'd been reading over his Godson's shoulder. The presence of Narcissa in Grimmauld Pl. meant any viewing of the Diary was done in the privacy of Harry's tent.

Harry gave him a suffering look and complained "I suppose that explains his resistance to me exercising…Oh, right. That fight was before you were sprung. Neville and I were working out in the courtyard, he was the only one back then, and Snivilus ordered me to stop. Can't have the sacrifice too powerful, I might survive. Y'know? A couple years ago I'd've wanted to punch him. I'll just use it in his next I'm concerned about you turning dark meeting."

"What if he starts with I only have your best interests at heart?" asked Sirius, voice laced with sarcasm.

Harry jumped at the thought of the exorcism. Almost. He decided "No, not right away. There's still a great big pile of jewels I can use. It'd be even harder if I still had Sally, I'd really hate to not be able to talk to her. Sirius? Can you meet him first? Set things up to meet him…say, over Christmas?"

"We're going another step down that path, aren't we?" asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head "No, it's time to take it all public. Voldemort, Riddle, the bounties. I don't want a Great Battle of Hogwarts like what Old Harry just mentioned. That's probably where most of his friends were los - killed. Death Eaters are enemies of society."

Abcij

"Yes, Auntie, I know I'm a target." Susan was patiently arguing for some time out from under House wards. "But think about it, if Harry takes me to the movies in the Muggle world, there's almost no way to find us there. Right? Well, granted, the odds aren't ZERO, but come on. I go from here to Sirius' and we walk out the front door. It's nowhere near Surrey, let alone Little Whining, so his relatives should be safely far away."

Amelia tapped her wand on her front teeth and considered "Your reasoning is sound. And…no…I can't keep you locked up forever. The truth is I'm a little disappointed we didn't have this conversation two weeks ago. Have you yet mastered the fine art of Floo, Harry?" She couldn't refrain from teasing.

"No ma'am." He flushed "Shall we Sue?"

Abcij

Sirius greeted the couple effusively when they popped in, blithely ignoring Harry's sloppy exit "This humble abode is brightened merely by your presence, m'Lady."

"Laying it on thick, aint'cha?" complained Harry as he brushed some soot off his t-shirt.

Susan offered a hand, which was dutifully kissed "Your service honors Us." She replied, formally "May I inquire as to the Lady of the House? And ask after the future Lady?"

"Narcissa, despite her Pureblood airs, genuinely loved Draco. His death, while she understands it, has deeply affected her. She rarely leaves her rooms. Daphne will, of course, return to Hogwarts for the year. In fact she seems completely over Astoria's death. Enough maudlin! You two kids have fun. Harry, I'll be at the Greengrass Keep tonight if there's any trouble." He affected a wild hand-gesture and vanished from the living room.

Harry rolled his eye and giggled "Showoff. Come on, my love, let's go to the movies."

"And what are we seeing?" Susan curled her arm around his.

Harry shrugged "Well, Mad-Eye insists I make what he calls good use of my time. I personally would be content snogging in front of a blank screen, but he wants a report on Braveheart."

"Oh! That sounds so romantic!" she gushed, then frowned "But, then, knowing Alastor Moody I somehow doubt it."

He laughed a bit, squeezed her waist, they walked to the theater arms around each other. When they got there "Two for Braveheart please." He requested at the booth.

"Just in time mate. You can still get popcorn and Coke, only missing the coming attractions." The teen, no older than Harry, pushed a ticket through the glass and gave Susan an appreciative look.

Susan noticed the attention, and smiled…at Harry. The couple bought pretzel bites and popcorn and a large Coke to share. It wasn't about lack of money, it was just more intimate. They smiled at each other. The theater wasn't fully dark as Previews were showing. She was deeply fascinated by _Toy Story_ and _Casper_. She considered herself knowledgeable about Muggles, but was deeply shocked by _Apollo 13_. Conscious of the Secrecy Statutes, she whispered "No way! They couldn't possibly do that!"

"The Americans did, Sue." He whispered back "1966, I think. Shhh! Movie starting."

A man in the seat next to Harry snorted at the first scene "No historical evidence Edward II was gay!" And later "Primae Noctis? He did no such thing!" In reference to kilts on the battlefield, he scoffed "That'd be like bloody redcoats showing up to fight the Falklands!" He tsked at "The Battle of Stirling Bridge? Something missing?" Even right to the end, shaking his head "And, no, William could not possibly be the father of Edward III. Well…unless he impregnated her at three and she carried for seven years."

"Was it really that bad? Mister….ah" asked Susan.

The man gave a self-depreciating smile and said "William Wallace, actually. Not that one, obviously, but a member of the Clan and a historian. The movie almost totally sacrifices historical accuracy for epic adventure. It seems to be more drawn from Blind Harry's poem than true history. Did I say something amusing?"

"Just a little bit, I'm sorry Mr. Wallace." Apologized Susan with a titter "But, in light of your name, may I introduce you to not-blind Harry."

Mr. Wallace smiled at the teens and observed "Outside your kissing…which I promise I tuned out… I did notice some astute observations. You, young miss, seem the more politically observant while your boyfriend has a military slant that's impressive for your ages."

"It's an assignment for school." Said Harry, blushing a bit "And…err…sorry about that."

When the girl added nothing further, the man went on "I'd like a chance to impart some of the truths of history to keen young minds. If you're interested…..The worst historically, in my opinion, is Stirling. It was actually the Battle of Stirling Bridge the victory was more about taking advantage of a bottleneck. The English could only cross two or three at a time, instead of simply outflanking the Scottish a couple miles upstream where they could easily cross fifty at once."

"I get that." Commented Harry "Fight where you can control how many enemies you might face."

Wallace nodded "If at all possible, absolutely. A wide open desert is a horrible place to fight, the enemy can always circle around and get behind you. In today's world, the impossible ideal is to be able to defend your position with a mountain on either side.

"I noticed Wallace was portrayed as a hero, Edward as a villain." Susan pointed out.

The historian nodded, grinning "Primae Noctis, for instance? A myth. There is also no record of Edward II being homosexual. By today's standards, Longshanks was certainly evil. Cousin William was definitely portrayed as the unremittingly pure white knight of the story, but he was known to have hung people who refused to fight for him."

"You're…I mean…whose side are you on?" Harry stammered.

The historian chuckled, good-naturedly "Oh, Scotland's don't get me wrong. And I'm sure if the propaganda machine that exists now existed then, what we just saw would have received the full support of the Scottish side. It just is not wholly accurate. Tell me, what do you think of George Washington?"

"Who?" asked Susan.

Harry was a little better "An American President, I remember from history."

"The first, specifically. And…had what our cousins across the pond call the Revolution failed…he would likely have died the same way William did." Wallace explained "Though him being executed for treason would have been more correct, from a legal standpoint, than my clansman. George was born an Englishman, William was not."

Susan looked thoughtful "What, then, was William guilty of?"

"Mostly, not winning." Was the historian's mildly flippant response "No, think about it. Death is often the fate of a losing commander…even today. If your troops are defeated, your enemy invades your base. It is entirely possible you die. Not as likely today, but reporting a loss to your king was often a death sentence."

The redhead was appalled "That's beyond unfair!"

"Such, my dear, is life." Mr. Wallace retorted with a shrug "At any rate, Mr. Gibson was glaringly inaccurate about a great many details of that period of Britain's history. One area it was not was the depiction of his death, that was both a gruesome and painful way to die. I will write it made for a good historical fiction, I just hope it inspires at least a few to explore the facts."

Susan looked a bit green "It was gross."

"War isn't pretty, child, and neither is torture. It was a message. Go against the King and this'll be your fate. I hope you two have a pleasant evening. For future reference, listen to someone else for movie recommendations. This isn't a good date choice." The man smiled at the teens and shook hands with them.

Harry said "Bye, Mr. Wallace."

[Quote underlined Elizabeth Ewan's review of the movie. Mr. Wallace is my OFC.]

Harry was lying half awake in bed at Grimmauld Pl. hours later, dealing with the erotic memories of after the historian departed in the only way a teenage boy could. Susan had given him a sly smile, run her hand under the edge of his shorts and crept between his legs. In that semi-private booth, he'd felt bold enough to drag his hand across her invitingly close breasts and pop a couple buttons to gain access to at least her bra. The couple left the restaurant quite a while after the departure of the historian red-faced and mussed. After climaxing to that happy memory, he was at last drifting off to sleep.

That was not to be, Sirius burst into the bedroom only partially dressed and yelled "Emergency Harry! There's been a Death Eater attack!"

"Wah! Huh!" the drowsing boy mumbled, then snapped awake "Ok. I'm up. Where?"

Sirius yanked on the drapes and pointed to the one spot in an otherwise cloudless night. It was the snake and skull animated symbol of Voldemort "I don't know where, but its close. Must be a Muggleborn. They like easy targets."

"That's not just any Muggleborn!" Harry gasped out the window "Sirius! That's Hermione's house! Apparate us there NOW!"

The Marauder said patiently "Calm down, Harry. Take a minute to get dressed."

"Now Sirius!" the boy ordered "I've been having her place watched from across the street. We can always transfigure something. Apparate to 1958 Shaw Blvd. NOW!" They held hands and vanished, to reappear in a typical Muggle living room….and were disarmed before they could get their bearings.

Two witches and a wizard held wands on them. "Wait. It's the boss."

"I don't suppose any of you considered rescuing Hermione and her parents?" asked Harry in a sarcastic tone.

One of the witches offered "We're paid to WATCH the Muggles, not go in charging down Death Eater wands. We've seen six in the house. Including Bellatrix LeStrange."

"You've seen me hand out little packets of jems, just for fun. You know about the reward for the Weasleys return." Harry spoke rapidly, trying desperately to keep his worry down "I'm going in. Help me save the Grangers and you can retire."

Two of the bounty hunters shook their heads and disapparated. One, a witch, remained "I don't like the odds, but I'm game for the payout. But…we do it my way. I don't care about honor duels like that bit with Umbridge. Pull something like that, I'll kill you myself. Now, you've been in that house, where WON'T they be watching?"

"I don't think they'd guard the second floor at all." Harry cogitated "After all, how could anyone sneak up there? We could possibly pick them off from above. Hermione's an only child, they use the other two bedrooms as libraries and offices."

To which the witch nodded "Alright, Potter, you apparate us to one of those rooms. As soon as we're there, cast a notice-me-not charm on the door and floor."

"How does that help Hermione?" demanded Harry, harshly.

She snapped back "Ease down, kid. You're not going to help your friend just rushing in. I plan on knowing where every Death Eater is BEFORE I fire off a spell. My way, or no way. And I'll hold you to that pay promise."

Harry was right, no Death Eater was on the second floor of the Granger home. He and Sirius watched in fascination as the bounty hunter cast spells that silently made holes in the floor. Harry complained "I don't think they'll like holes in their house."

"If you think there's a better way to see the enemy, go for it." She glared "I have my methods. There's two…..another one…..that's Bella, she-"

They could hear and see the insane Death Eater approach the bound Granger parents, lecturing "You see, Mudblood, while _Crucio_ is certainly fun. A true artiste can cause pain with the most innocuous spells. For example _Diffindo_." She'd pushed her wand against Michelle Granger's cheek. The cutting spell sliced right through the victim's mouth, ripping a hole in one cheek, cutting off two left molars, burrowing through the tongue, detaching three right molars and coming out her other cheek. Michelle spit blood and teeth out and whimpered in agony too intense to scream.

"NO! STOP!" Hermione protested, earning for her trouble a beater bat to the shoulder.

Harry aimed and fired " _Avada Kedavra_!",

There was no visible hole in the living room ceiling the spell just flashed green. Insane? Bellatrix was that, but she was a powerful and skillful duelist, she moved and the spell hit one of her cronies. Two more Killing Curses, two more bodies hit the floor. She screamed for the remaining Death Eaters "Get them!"

"YAHHHHHHH!" Harry bellowed a battlecry, throwing himself down the flight of steps right into the oncoming intruders. Sirius ran down a scant half-second later and pulled his Godson from the tangle of bodies. Their bounty hunter helper followed and used a knife ….quite efficiently, and economically… on both throats. The wizards took advantage of the noise to cover their charge. Sirius got there first, tackling his cousin as he transformed to Padfoot, who caught her wand hand in his teeth. Harry delivered the deathblow, but Bellatrix, wounded though she was, disapparated. Angry! Harry picked up a dead body and threw it out the front window.

Hermione and Ian, freed by Sirius, rush over to the bleeding Michelle. The bounty hunter ordered them away and began treating her…first stopping all bleeding relatively quickly, then closing the worst of the wounds "That's all I'm equipped to handle. St. Mungo's can do the rest."

"Thank you." Sobbed Hermione, holding her mother's hand while her father cradled her head in his lap.

The witch gave an emotionless nod, looked at Harry and answered "Don't worry, I'm being WELL paid."

" **DROP ALL WANDS!"** suddenly echoed. And a moment later an owl landed on Hermione.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _The Improper Use of Magic Office, this morning, received intelligence that you illegally performed magic in a non-Wizarding area. This has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please expect our Magic Reversal Squad and cooperate with their orders. You will be tried on charges of violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry._

 _Hoping you are well_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

"Muggle house." One of the civilian leaders of the DMLE observed with more than a hint of disgust "Shacklebolt, obliviate any Muggles on scene. Take the mudblood into custody."

Harry interposed himself between the black Auror and his friend "You'll touch Hermione over MY DEAD body!" he challenged.

"Do you know who I am?" the civilian snapped.

Harry shot back "Not a clue." He deliberate flicked up his fringe of hair, revealing his scar "But I've already smeared one of your kind. I have no problem making it two."

"I am Pius Thicknesse and you would do well to obey me, boy." He faced off with an angry look.

Harry snorted elaborately, then addressed the Auror "Mr. Shacklebolt, please get Hermione and her parents to St. Mungo's for treatment. If it comes up, I guarantee all expenses." And after the family vanished "You see, Mr. Thickhead, I have a lot of titles. One, I had nothing to do with, another I'm not really proud of. But the one Skeeter gave me I like Lover of the Niece of DMLE head. So now-"

"Harry, Sirius" Dumbledore, in the company of several Order of the Phoenix members appeared just then. Tension disappeared as quickly as wands were put away. He took in the scene with a few seconds contemplation and drew his conclusions "My apologies, miss, I do not know your name. I must say, while I am pleased Miss Granger and her family are unharmed, your actions in resolving this situation are apparently nothing to your credit."

The female bounty hunter smiled "Well, sir, that's because this isn't my real face. In my profession, one benefits from anonymity. Let's just say I did above average in Defense back in my Hoggie's days. And that Slughorn was an infinitely better professor than his replacement."

"Sure, I know who she is." Said Harry, before the Headmaster could even cock an eyebrow his way "But, she'll tell you if she wants you to know. I only have two regrets. A] Hermione's Mum was tortured B] I missed LeStrange."

Thicknesse fired a spell that shattered a vase and shouted "How dare you ignore me! How dare you usurp my authority!"

"I'll make sure my girlfriend's auntie knows you owe the Grangers for that." Harry snapped "Now, until a Granger comes back, I'm in charge here, so, get out or I'll throw you out. Auror Moody, you'll take all our statements?"

And sometime later, when the Head of the DMLE arrived, she first listened to the incident report and then "Lord Black, you are released on your own recognizance. Your use of an Unforgivable is deemed justified under the circumstances. Now, ordinarily, 6AM is entirely too early for visitors, however Harry Potter I order you into the custody of one Susan Bones until she deems you well rested. The Ministry is not contemplating charges at this time."

"Cruel and inhuman punishment, Madam." Quipped Sirius, applying a gentle elbow in the ribs.

Harry just grinned.

 **The Quibbler**

 **Your only source for official Harry Potter information.**

 **May 31**

 **Yesterday, many of us were awakened by the sight of the Snake and Skull symbol of Voldemort in the sky above a well-to-do suburb of Muggle London. Yes, this publication DOES NOT subscribe to the notion of fearing a word. Mr. Potter has previously made light of the self-described Dark Lord's name, this article is not the place for another dissertation on the matter.**

 **At approximately 2AM six of the so-called Death Eaters attacked and burglarized the home of the Muggle family of Hermione Granger, a Seventh Year-to-be student at Hogwarts and well known close personal friend of Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, his Godfather Sirius Black and an official bounty hunter whose name and even sex is being withheld took action before the Ministry could even summon an owl.**

 **The bodies of Silas Crump, a previously unknown werewolf, Antonin Dolohov, Joanne Selwyn and Corbain Yaxley were recovered from the scene. Selwin and Crump had their throats slit with a knife, Dolohov and Yaxley died of Avadas. DMLE spokesman Pius Thicknesse declined to comment further citing ongoing investigation. An unknown masked Death Eater fled the scene abandoning his cohorts. Lastly, escaped convict Bellatrix LeStrange was identified by Lord Black…her first cousin, by blood, Mrs. LeStrange was a Black before marriage…as having been at the scene. After a Muggle style fight, she dissaparated as well.**

 **Wounded critically, but reported recovering at St. Mungo's, is Michelle Granger. Her face is undergoing Skelegrowth and Epidigrowth treatment. Both Hermione Granger and her father, Ian, are being treated for Cruciatus exposure. Particularly egregious, this reporter must mention, is that just as the victims of this terrorist assault were being stabilized for portkey to St. Mungo's, an owl from Madam Hopkirk of the** _Improper Use of Magic Office_ **arrived: announcing Miss Granger's expulsion from school for use of underaged magic. Madam Hopkirk has not replied to the Quibbler's request for an interview.**

 **The last major development of the day is a major surprise. In fact, a complete turnaround, brother and sister suspected Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow arrived at St. Mungo's; barely an hour before the Granger incident; with Fred and George Weasley. To remind our readers, these brothers were kidnapped during the occasion of the nuptials of their eldest brother, William, to Fleur Delacour of TriWizard fame. Second brother, Charles, was murdered at that same incident. The youngest, and only girl of the family, Ginevra, was one of those slain in the Fiendfyre Massacre. Their business, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, has been running on what product lines were created before their kidnapping. The twins' condition was not known at press time.**

 **By: Evanna Lynch**

 **Photos by: Dennis Creevey**

 **More on the Weasleys pg 8**

 **Grangers actually Purebloods? pg 11**

"Yes Mr. Potter, you officially have my approval to visit the Weasleys and Grangers, after breakfast this morning." Clad in t-shirt and jeans shorts, Susan flopped on the bed beside him and ruffled his hair.

He smirked at her, dug a knuckle into her kidney and rolled on top of her "Maybe I'll just stay here." he declared before kissing her lips black and blue.

"A couple days off seems to be just what you need, Healer Bones approves." She countered with a breathless laugh, and cupping his cheeks in her hands.

He smiled down at her "You know, with the Sun like this…*kiss*…your hair, all yellow…*Kiss*…orange…**Kissss**… and red….**KISSSSS**… You're an angel."

"You're so sappy." She scolded him with a laugh "I'm not half what you make me out to be."

He took a handful of her hair and tossed it across her face "You're twice what I deserve, Sue. I love you."

"I love you too. But, any more of this, we'll be undressing instead of dressing." She actually blushed, it had been a while. In retaliation for him rolling his face over her breasts, she squeezed between his legs.

Remarkably loud, came Amelia's voice "SUSAN BONES! IT DOES NOT TAKE THAT LONG!"

"Dunno, Auntie, he's real hard to wake up." She gave an extra squeeze and a long kiss before pushing herself off the bed, a raised eyebrow and a flick of her hair later, she wanted to know "Problem walking?"

Harry cleared his throat and said "Your fault, witch."

Abcij

The room was in the Common Care Ward of St. Mungo's. Generally used for the usual run of drunks from Knockturn Alley, however, for the past two days and three nights it was a special semi-private suite for patients who were famous and whose treatment expenses were personally guaranteed by …if not THE richest, certainly the MOST famous… in the Wizarding World. The entourage Harry Potter arrived with was staggering, men who were working to create a school that even in its first year of real operation had name recognition beyond Hogwarts. One of the most influential names in the Wizengamot, whose daughter [also present] was pledged to marry Sirius Black. The niece of the Head of the DMLE, plus that potentate herself. Hospital security, augmented by Aurors, was present in force.

"Thus far, your sons are responding fairly well to treatment." Healer Williams was telling the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes, wanted to know "Then, why? Healer! Why? Why won't they talk to us?"

"Extensive exposure to the Cruciatus Curse causes nerve damage, as in your friends or a complete mental retreat from the pain." Explained Williams, patiently "The mind…in a sense…goes somewhere else. It may sound strange, but despite the distress it certainly causes you, they may think they are laying in a field of daisies with warm Sun on their faces."

Mr. Weasley put a comforting/restraining arm over his wife's shoulders "Do you know, sir, you distinctly remind me of my father? But, be that as it may, surely some medicine must be available?"

"There is. But one, sir." The healer acknowledged "I was hesitant to even mention it, because the potion is both experimental and incredibly expensive. A thousand Galleons per 6oz dose."

Mrs. Weasley just squeaked and promptly fainted, while her husband gasped "Bloody hell! Can nothing be done? I can raise a bit. Mortgage the Burrow. Maybe get an advance from the Ministry."

"I'll pay for that." Offered Harry, who had come into hearing range about halfway through the conversation.

Sirius gently restrained him "Think before you leap, Harry."

"Healer Williams, I am sure you recognize my instantly generous boyfriend." Susan even interrupted the Marauder "I'm not so full of myself to believe you know me on sight, or even my Auntie, by name. But surely you've heard of the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Now, don't you think helping Cruciatus victims who happen to be close friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived with a potion that happens to not be Ministry approved yet, might be worth some consideration?"

The Healer's jaw dropped, the mediwitches caring for the twins and Grangers stopped what they were doing, Harry frowned at her in confusion. He finally said "Young miss, I'll take this up with The Director and return shortly."

"Susan, on behalf of my family, I thank you for that. Harry, you as well…for your offer." Said Bill.

Hermione wore a shocked expression "Sue! I can't believe you did that!"

"I think she's brilliant." Said Ron, admiringly.

Ian Granger struggled with sitting up, and stuttered [an effect of Crucio Syndrome] "I w-w-want to t-t-thank yuh-yuh-you Ha-ha-harry, and your Gd-gd-father-r-r-r." His wife, without much of her jaw and still regrowing cheek flesh, but at least painfree, did her best to nod her head in agreement.

"Granger, I didn't do it for you." Harry's voice was soft, but everyone could see the anger "Nothing to do with you, Sue, please believe that. You forbade your daughter from dating me because I was too violent, remember? Now you're thanking me for …well, you saw it all… That was okay, huh?"

Hermione had to defend her father "Oh Harry, that's not the same thing."

"You mean the world to me…hah…hell…I've killed for you, I would again. But I didn't do it for them. How do you feel?" he walked over and took her hand.

She winced and replied in a strained voice "My hands and feet are constantly hurting. It's like they're …or were… asleep and I hit them. You know the sensation."

"It is another form of Crucio Syndrome." One of the mediwitches explained "The nerves are so overloaded during the curse they cannot stop sending pain signals even long after the curse stops. The healer is optimistic we can treat this. In fact, some victims recover fully without treatment at all."

Hermione worried "But, Harry, you did use Unforgivables. You, Sirius and that woman."

"Miss Granger, the law recognizes the need for self defense. There are no charges against anyone coming to your aid. I will also personally handle the letter from Madam Hopkirk." Promised Madam Bones.

Abcij

The tally of visitors changed somewhat over the next few hours. Harry and Susan were sitting on either side of Hermione's bed, chatting while watching 'Grandpa Gideon' gain the upper hand in a chess game with Ron. Harry gently held her forearm as the nerve damage was focused in Hermione's hand "Fun watching him take it, instead of dishing it out."

"No kibbutzing Harry!" snapped Ron.

Susan found that amusing "Mr. Prewitt taking Harry's advice would be the best thing to happen to your game, Ron. Oh don't glare at me Harry."

"You, Potter, have caused all sorts of problems." The leader of Dumbledore's entourage snarled "Do you realize you're committed to giving a million Galleons to Death Eaters?"

In swept the Leader of the Light "Molly, Arthur, I am most pleased by the recovery of your sons. You have my sincerest hopes for their speedy recovery. Miss Granger, your parents should never have been involved in the troubles our world is experiencing. And, now we come to you Harry. You and I need to discuss your actions as Master Auror Moody alluded to, many of which I find reprehensible."

"Brian, I feel hurt. Ignoring an old friend? Children, your headmaster and I were schoolmates." Grandpa Gideon stood from the chessboard "Fair friends actually. However, Brian, you censure the young man responsible for saving my great-grandsons at the peril of my displeasure."


	40. Chapter 40:Year 6 pt3

**[a/n]** Snape is dead, but I couldn't leave Alan Rickman out.

 **Year 6 [pt3]**

Harry told everyone he needed a few days for a private project. His friends were deeply affected by the attack on the Grangers. Those not recovering from actual injury were helping those who were. Even Sirius and Susan allowed him to go off with little argument. What took up much of his time was moving the vast library and gem wealth of Salazar Slytherin out of the Chamber of Secrets to a place nearby that would be accessible even if he lost all his Parselmouth skills. What no one even thought of was the fact that a creature as large as a basilisk could get in and out at will. Where would an exit be? The Forbidden Forest. And, as a general rule, animals avoided lairs of predators. So, Sally's tunnel to her hunting ground didn't need a Parseltongue password and would be a safe spot.

"What can the Shrine do for you?" asked a pair of eyes through a slit in a heavy wood door.

Harry followed the directions of the Diary to the letter, he bowed his head and spoke softly "Accept, please, a small donation to your cause. I would like to see Fr. Rickman. My need is urgent and please tell him my codeword is Bartlett."

This brought quick results. After a brief wait, he was brought to the private chambers of a disturbingly familiar looking priest. While perhaps similarly dressed, there were striking differences, wavy blonde hair, for instance. There was a modern look to the place, the books on the shelves had titles very pertinent to Harry's reason for visiting. His opening was a creepy reminder "I have never met you before. Just how do you know my mother's name?"

"You don't know me, Father, but I know you…or rather, we did in another time…enough for you to tell me enough about you to help with the introduction." Harry stumbled a bit over "I know, most important for me, that despite your youth, you're already one of the Church's most knowledgeable exorcists."

Rickman frowned, even more alike than his lookalike "I do have… at a guess… at least a decade over you, Mr. Potter. What makes you think you have need of an exorcist?"

"Five years ago, a very old man gave me this book." Harry produced the Diary from under his shirt, deliberately allowing the Priest to see him remove the Charm that hid it against his belly. "I've never told anyone about it on such a short acquaintance, and I'm breaking a whole mess of laws by showing you proof that I'm a wizard. Yes, we're real and no, we're not a threat…well for the most part…to nonmagicals."

The priest was most observant, you had to be in his profession. "I find your claim of being a wizard credible, subject to some additional proof." He acknowledged "I do not know if the Church is aware, but I would not be terribly surprised, nor that not everyone is aware. As you say I am young."

"Quite." Harry rather liked the man "And please forgive me if I seem to be staring. The Diary did mention your resemblance to someone I know…well, knew… but it is uncanny. Probably why I ended up associating with you."

There was a bit of a frown, that led to a deeper sense of familiarity on Harry's part "Continuing my previous thought, Mr. Potter, I hope you can offer me something more in the way of proof. I have seen magic shows and pulling a book out of thin air is not very special. The time travel you have alluded to is something more out of Dr. Who than Merlin and King Arthur."

"Merlin was indeed a wizard, one of the most famous." Acknowledged Harry "One of my friends used a device known as a Time Tuner to take more classes than possible three years ago. The me who gave me the book hasn't told me how old he was, but I bet he was over one-fifty. For all I know, he was from 2200."

Alan couldn't refrain from a snort of disbelief "I trust you'll forgive me, Mr. Potter, but I find that statement difficult to credit. If you've a real need for me as an exorcist and it is connected to these claims, then please convince me."

"Of course, sir." Harry recognized the no-nonsense tone. He drew is wand and demonstrated "Perhaps something simple. The first thing I learned in school was turning a toothpick into a needle. None handy? No problem. Your pen?" he turned that into a toothpick, and back again. "Third year, I learned to fix broken things _Accio Plate."_ He allowed it to hit the stone floor, shattering " _Reparo! Accio!"_ He then floated the whole dish to the somewhat shellshocked priest. He saw a spider "These are neither good nor bad, just useful. We can use it for cooking and cleaning. Then there are evil spells, a control spell _Imperio_!" the insect danced around under his control " _Crucio_!" There was no doubt it was in excruciating pain. " _Avada Kedavra_!" it was dead.

Alan was appalled and fascinated by the demonstration "And there are people, everywhere, that can do this?"

"My school has hundreds of students." Harry acknowledged, allowing him to assimilate this "There was a contest when I was fourteen, with schools from France and Romania. America, Australia, India, I don't know about Russia, China, or Japan. Using those last spells isn't something many witches or wizards can manage. I'm stronger than most. But using them on a person is usually punishable by life in prison. If my wand had still had a Trace on it, our police would be here any second to wipe your memory and take me to prison."

Alan pinched his nose and groaned, his first thought was "And a boy, forgive me, you did say you were in school. I assume this is still true. You know how to make yourself untraceable from your government?"

"The Trace automatically ends when we turn seventeen." Explained Harry with a nod "I'm not, but the Diary taught me how to break it. Every so often, it glows and tells me what's about to happen."

The priest raised an eyebrow and sneered "And this magic book is never wrong?"

"Not about everything." Harry replied, thinking bitterly of the Diary's utter failure concerning Luna "And sometimes it nails something, just not in the right way… or a little late. It even told me at the beginning it was going to get more wrong as time went on. It avoided telling me about some things until after they happened so as not to change them. Which….leads me to why I'm here today instead of years ago."

Fr. Rickman nodded, intrigued but somewhat impatient "By all means, it is about time we got to the point."

"It's a bit scary how much you really are like him." Commented Harry, dryly "Anyway, to the point. The Diary told me it has a section keyed to your blood. Just prick a finger, smear it on a page and read." At the priest's skeptical look, he giggled "Just what he told me. Now, imagine what you woulda thought if a twelve-year-old boy came here with this tale."

Alan managed to both frown and grin, but complied, sticking a finger with a pin. He was deeply surprised when the book in his hands glowed and words appeared "Witchblood!" he hissed.

 _Hello old friend. I imagine that sounds odd to a young man like yourself. But from my perspective, I last saw you about a month before your death at the respectable Muggle age of 69. To me a century ago, how I've missed our talks. Forgive an old man a practical joke. My teenage self was probably quite stunned when face to face with a dead man. You look exactly like …and I do mean EXACT… well, minus the greasy black hair, a certain teacher of my acquaintance. You've likely done the math and worked out my age fairly close, feel free to share with young Harry. I hope he does as well._

 _It was, in fact, that similarity in appearance that led to our friendship. I whipped out my wand and hexed you. Quite painfully. Once my wife pointed out the obvious fact you were not that individual, the law would have had me simply wipe your memory. I chose to accept my responsibility and correct it, you forgave me._

 _Over the course of years I learned from you, a great deal, about possession and exorcism. I wouldn't wish to seem to teach you your profession, and in a sense, I'm not. Just consider this as relaying your own knowledge. The next few pages detail everything you told me word for word. Use what I have to impart, I beg you. My young self, while not precisely possessed, is host to what you defined as an unclean spirit. And Voldemort, I'll leave him to explain in greater detail, is definitely that._

 _Your friend_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Ps. As I've allowed Harry knowledge of the future, I offer you a peak. Godspeed Your Excellency._

"Oh Lord. I pledge I never sought that!" the young priest was a bit shaken by the form of address. And to the young wizard's baffled expression "Your book implies I will be a Bishop at some point in my life."

Harry smiled "Then I imagine you will. Unless of course something happens regarding that foreknowledge. Don't you just hate time travel? Now, I ask you, will you help me?"

"Tell me, then, about this unclean spirit." The exorcist gave his full attention while scanning the Diary.

Harry lifted his fringe fully revealing the lightning bolt scar and launched into a summary "Through the 60s and 70s my people were gripped by fear. A terrorist was gathering followers and killing. His stated belief was rule of pureblood magicals over everyone else, nonmagicals eventually too. You're familiar with Hitler? …. Irony here is he wasn't a pureblood himself, just like Hitler having a Jewish parent, this terrorist had a father, Tom Riddle, who he was named after who was completely nonmagical."

"My way is the right way and no one else is worthy." Rickman nodded and commented "A common theme in history. Today we see groups sending people with bombs strapped on to blow up gatherings, or drive cars into buildings. Most often in the Middle East."

Harry's knowledge of Muggle current events was pretty limited so he just acknowledged with a grunt and went on "My parents, along with others, actively fought Voldemort [Tom's alias] And thanks to a prophecy he came on Halloween 1981 to kill me. He succeeded in using that killing spell you saw on both my parents. It didn't work on me. The most informed guess says my mother's sacrifice protected me. How? Why?" he shrugged.

"This prophecy? I assume you know it?" asked Rickman, who listened ….asked for a slower repeat… and wrote it down. He considered for a time before continuing "I imagine your informed guess theorizes you were saved by your mother throwing herself into the path of the first spell. Strikes me as a load of birddung, frankly. I know nothing of magic, but stopping a bullet with your body does nothing to prevent the bad guy pulling the trigger again. Sorry, continue."

Harry could only grunt in agreement "Voldemort's only real agenda was immortality for himself. And he found a way. The act of murder tears at the human soul. A ritual makes that a reality. The murderer can then take the torn piece of himself and store it outside himself. Mostly, an object: but because on me, it backfired, I got part of his soul." The wizard again displayed his scar.

"Yes, I see." The exorcist acknowledged thoughtfully "In fact, your Diary describes that at some length, and admonishes me to NOT share it with you. I see the wisdom and I will not disclose this to any magical, even you. I must seek the approval of my superiors in Rome. The Diary suggests you meditate and focus your power. You will need your power as much as my skills and faith."

The deed was finally done. The advance knowledge, all of Harry's magical power, and it still took three days. But the teenage wizard was finally free of something that plagued him all his life "I feel INCREDIBLE, Alan!" he enthused "It's like I was carrying around a bag of rocks now it's totally gone! Why is my vision?…I don't need my glasses anymore! Right, this I need to think about."

"I don't think I've recorded an exorcism that cured near-sightedness." The priest commented "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, my sight was all messed up with my glasses on. I know. Before I leave get me the address of an eye doctor, I'll want new lenses."

"How come? If you don't need them?" asked Alan, curiously.

Harry gave a smirk "Everyone knows I wear glasses. Everyone expects me to need glasses. So, I'll keep on wearing them, even when I don't need them."

"Interesting idea." Was all the priest could reply with "I would rather you sleep a bit more."

The wizard was dressed, however "Thanks, Alan, but no. I didn't expect this to be three days and I'm sure someone's going to be more than a little annoyed with me. I thank you…from the bottom of my heart…for everything you've done. It's been good for me, getting to know you. I hope I can come, from time to time."

"Indeed." They shook hands warmly "And perhaps we can discuss this doppelganger of mine, now that you would have more time."

Harry evaded that a bit "I promise to visit. Bring my girlfriend."

Abcij

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED! THREE BLOODY DAYS!" said girlfriend was the first to get her licks in on the awol wizard.

The couple of additional hours after leaving Fr. Rickman's abbey had given him time to organize his thoughts. He took the loving assault in stride, cupped her butt in each hand and lifted her into a heated kiss. He ignored the whistles and catcalls until he was done and after setting her down, offered as a rollcall "Fred, George, good to see ya again. Ahh, Madam Bones, a pleasure. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Seamus? Dean? Sirius!"

"Don't think you can put me off by kissing me!" Susan complained, a little petulantly.

Harry gave a tolerant grin "I visited an old friend and got rid of an evil spirit." He lifted the hair from his forehead to display a notably faded scar.

"Would you care to explain, Harry?" asked an irritated looking Dumbledore "I have been expending considerable resources looking for you. To have you simply show up apparently happy as a pygmy puff, well poor judgment is the very least I can say on the topic."

His grin was peaceful and enigmatic "Glad to, Albus, with a bit of editing for those not in the know. On the advice of a very wise and completely trustworthy friend, I went for a little help. Tom aka Voldemort made himself partly immortal committing murders and putting parts of his soul into various containers. Quiet Albus. We most recently dealt with one of the last ones, catching and killing the snake that tried to kill Mr. Weasley. **THE** last one used to be right here." he tapped his forehead with his wand.

The Leader of the Light looked unsatisfied "I should like some additional details, Harry. Who? And How? Come most immediately to mind."

"Some things are best left unspoken, Albus." Harry answered casually, without the slightest hint of temper.

Mrs. Weasley didn't like that "Your Headmaster asked you a question, young man. I will trouble you to provide an answer. And a respectful one at that."

"No Sirius!" he cut off an angry rant from his Godfather and calmly addressed her "You are my friends' Mum and I respect that BUT Molly you are NOT my Mum. His question is not school related and involves personal matters I choose to keep secret."

She huffed "Well! I never!"

"Dear." Arthur cut off the rant "You might remember what we owe the lad. Harry, I once again thank you for the rescue of our boys, and for what you did for Ginny. Even if we lost her …later. I cannot even begin to repay you."

To that, Harry was pleased "I didn't do anything I did expecting to be repaid. I'm glad Fred and George are healing. There is nothing to repay."

"What you've done I recognize and thank you for." Mrs. Weasley acknowledged, her expression one of continued disapproval "What that does NOT excuse is disrespect toward Professor Dumbledore."

Harry didn't show even a hint of anger as he replied "That is your opinion. Where we agree I will do as he suggests, where we do not I will not. And, you're welcome. Ron, Hermione, Sue, Madam Bones, Sirius let's retire to your room…..Privacy wards, please…I didn't mean to imply I didn't trust any of you out there. Those who don't know about Old Harry and the Diary, there were just too many."

"You seem very different, Harry." Hermione observed.

To which he nodded "The main method we've used to destroy Horcruxes has been Basilisk venom. Not a very good technique if you want to live. So the Old Man sent me to an exorcist. It really fought to stay, but well, those Catholics know their stuff. Funny thing, the guy is no relation, but he looks like Snape's good twin."

"I would have preferred to go with you." Sirius complained.

Harry shook his head "Sorry, exorcism is a very personal thing. Just as much for him as me. And as long as Voldemort is alive, he's at risk if his name comes out. Which brings me to now. Voldemort is mortal without Horcruxes. Nagini was the last intentional one, my scar was the last accidental one. Dumbledore would be totally against what I've been doing… in secret. Madam Bones, I'd like your support, publicly."

"You're the one behind the bounty hunters getting rich off the Death Eater killings." It wasn't a guess, she knew, and she wasn't making an accusation, only stating a fact. The Head of the DMLE offered "You have a problem. You promised a payout to anyone saving your friends. Amycus and Alecto Carrow ARE Death Eaters, confirmed marks on their arms. They're currently in Ministry holding cells."

Sirius had the answer for that "They had children together. Flora and Fauna, I think their names are."

"Flora and Hestia actually." Was Ron's contribution "Two years younger than us, Harry. Slytherin. Shared a class with Dennis Creevey."

Amelia sighed "I think that explains their motivation. It doesn't, however, excuse their crimes. A solution, Harry, you may make a payment to their estate. Only on condition that I personally approve their wills."

"You mean to execute them, Auntie?" Susan's voice displayed distress.

Voice hard, she replied "I mean to end a threat to my House. My generation was sloppy last time. I will not repeat that mistake. What you pass onto your children is your business, girl."

"Yes, ma'am." Susan flinched. Everyone else in the room looked away from the family conflict.

"You have my support, Harry. Go public. The Department will take any bodies without question. A Dark Mark is a target as far as I'm concerned." Amelia declared.

Harry gave a grim nod and opened the door "Come on in, the lot of you. Right. It's time to take the war to the enemy. I was the one paying bounties on dead Death Eaters. Dobby! Excellent my friend. Voldemort had a way to immortality, that has now been defeated. You can certainly continue with your Order meetings as you have. Or you can bring a body with his brand on it to Amelia's office and get paid."

"Harry! This is an unacceptable tactic. You are following exactly Tom's path." Dumbledore complained "Those people can be redeemed!"

Seeing the staunchest supporters among the Weasleys, Harry countered "Oh? Is that what you really think? You were opposed to me and Neville going after Umbridge. We got Fred and George back, alive. They're still recovering. Mrs. Weasley, suppose this gets whoever murdered your brothers? Mr. Weasley, any problem with the death of Crabbe, or Goyle? I plan on making them priority targets."

"The government will not support vigilantism. I declare that as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore announced.

Amelia opposed him "As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I have the right to announce rewards for anyone turning in a Death Eater."

"Yes… you do, Amelia." He acknowledged readily enough "However, it is the Wizengamot that holds the purse strings. And I promise you, there will not be extra allocations for bounties. Especially not for those on dead bodies."

Harry backed her up "That's where me and the Slytherin treasury come in."

"Why the sudden rush?" Hestia Jones wanted to know.

Harry snorted in disgust "Great idea. Maybe your granddaughter will solve the whole mess. Bloody idiot."

"I was fighting Dark Wizards while your father was in diapers!" she pulled her wand.

Harry only looked at her "How many times have they been Voldemort? Not so brave you can't hear the name, huh? Even Hermione's parents…Muggles…killed one. I want the bastard dead."

"Revenge is not the proper path, Harry." Dumbledore scolded.

He snapped back "Worked on Umbridge. Right Nev?"

"I will not allow the Wizengamot to support this." He countered.

Neville took that "The Quibbler will. So will House Longbottom. I'm sure the Blacks and Greengrasses will too. Right Sirius? It's a real crime, but it's true. Purebloods are lining up. Too many Great Families lost children to that Crabbe-Goyle attack. I'm glad Harry got a shot in on LeStrange, someday she'll cross me."

 **THE QUIBBLER**

 **A Harry Potter Exclusive by Evanna Lynch**

 **BOY WHO LIVED OFFERS BOUNTIES**

 **In an exclusive to this reporter, Harry Potter, with the initial public backing of Lords Black, Greengrass and Longbottom [through his Regent Augusta] and the Bones Regent Amelia [also DMLE Head] has announced a bounty of GG25,000 in the form of cash or fine jems direct from Salazar Slytherin's cache in the Chamber of Secrets. This for any branded Death Eater brought into the DMLE, dead or alive.**

 **There are special bounties offered for specific individuals. GG150,000 for the Crabbes and Goyles responsible for the Fiendfyre mass killings. GG100,000 for Fenir Greyback, to this Harry wishes to mention it is a personal grudge. This particular werewolf attacked close family friend Remus Lupin, infecting him with Lycanthropy as a six-year old. GG340,000 for either Bellatrix, Rudolphus or Rabastan LeStrange. Harry notes the bulk of this pledge comes from House Longbottom.**

 **Lastly, Harry showed this reporter a 5 gallon jug full of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires waiting for the witch or wizard who brings in The Dark Lord himself. Dead or alive. Madam Bones will recommend a full pardon if the person is a marked Death Eater.**


	41. Chapter 41:Year 6 pt4

**[a/n]** Had a lengthy block as to how to get to the final battle, plus one idea after another in Harry Does Different kept eating up time. Enjoy!

 **Year 6 [pt4]**

"Twenty-six dead wizards and witches." The Head of House Nott stood at the podium and spoke in opposition to the recent killings "Solid Pureblood lines. We cannot allow this to continue. I demand this noble body cut off all funding to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until it stops enabling these terrorist acts."

Harry gave a small bow, first to Dumbledore then to Amelia "Madam Speaker, Chief Warlock, I rise in opposition to Lord Nott's proposal. And it is time some facts about this so-called champion of Purebloodism were put on the record. Voldemort is pseudo-name of the wizard who actually is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. But he's not a Pureblood. THAT'S RIGHT! His birthname is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Go ahead play with the lettering and you'll find he just mixed them up to spell out what everyone fears. Back to my point, you won't find the name Riddle among Purebloods. Riddle is a Muggle name. That's right! Mighty Purebloods! Bowing and scraping and kissing a …by your own definition… dirty Halfblood's arse! What's your answer? Defund the Aurors! Leave all society defenseless? You must be bloody nuts!"

"Lord Potter's vulgarity notwithstanding, I too reject the argument. The DMLE is in no way funding rewards, merely accepting and recording those supporters of You-Know-Who being brought in. And not all are dead. They will be tried for their crimes, in open court, unlike certain other cases in the past." This speech came from Hannah Abbott's mother.

Dumbledore stood "I would be much opposed to inflicting harm to the Auror Corps. Be that as it may, enough having risen to call a vote, I now do so. And record the Chair's vote in opposition to Lord Nott's proposal."

"The Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black votes in opposition. And to demonstrate our resolve I am putting my money where my mouth is and pledge GG100,000 to the DMLE budget." Sirius declared.

An attorney representing the absent Lucius remarked "House Black is a disgrace under its new leadership. House Malfoy casts its votes in favor of the Nott resolution. I am also instructed to cast the votes of Houses Crabbe and Goyle in support."

"This august body suspended the rights of Crabbe and Goyle." Gideon of the Ancient House of Prewett protested "And on behalf of my granddaughter and her family I still object to those who harbor murderers still being permitted to vote." There were echoes of support for the old man, but noises heckling him as well.

Dumbledore ruled "Lord Prewett is correct regarding the Ancient and Noble Houses of Crabbe and Goyle. No vote will be accepted for either in this or any other matter until the suspects turn themselves in for fair and impartial trial. House Malfoy's vote is recorded."

"I object!" the Malfoy representative shouted.

The Chief Warlock ordered "Silence! Be seated!"

"House Greengrass joins with House Black and matches its contribution!" the Head of a very wronged Pureblood family declared.

Neville and Augusta Longbottom made a joint statement "On behalf of both our House and that of the Lovegoods, we join the call."

"House Parkinson supports Lord Nott's proposal."

Harry recognized Pansy's father by his similarity to his daughter. He held up a tankard filled to overflowing with jems and stated "A piece of Slytherin's treasure and House Potter's vote against."

"You don't speak for the greatest wizard ever, boy!" the Malfoy representative scoffed.

Harry sneered at him "I can think of two witches and a wizard who are at least a match."

"Debate is over." Dumbledore ruled "We will record votes by wand color…..For the amendment 308 Against 636 Abstentions 56. I believe this concludes the business of Congress for the day."

Abcij

Lord Voldemort was livid. None of his plans were going as expected. His Death Eaters were still feared, but they were hated…and hunted. Recruiting for a new, massive war was, in short, a failure. The Dark Mark, his symbol, was publicly spit on. Flags were flying, over Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Ottery St. Catchpole, Godric's Hollow, even Little Hangleton; they were a bright yellow, with H-P and the letters ending in lightning bolt shapes.

"My Lord." In bowed Bellatrix Lestrange, now a widow and more demented than ever. A bounty hunter collected 100,000 Galleons for his body. Which was defiled by the Longbottom brat in Hogsmeade town square. He separated head from body and left arm with a Goblin-made blade, marched a hippogriff on the raised platform and allowed the beast to defecate, then set the mess ablaze. She waited, contemplating vengeance until acknowledged "My Lord, a protest against you has been announced. All of Britain is invited."

A cold simmering rage was obvious in the Dark Lord "Show me." He commanded.

 **ANTI VOLDEMORT RALLY**

 **Yes,** _ **The Quibbler**_ **does not fear to use an invented name. Nothing more than a jumped up jumble. What does that mean? Harry Potter, himself has promised to reveal all he knows about the man…and yes… Voldemort is just another man. Powerful? Yes. Fearsome? Yes. Invincible? No. Immortal? No! Unbeatable? CERTAINLY NOT!**

 **The-Boy-Who-Lived. We have called him that ever since that Halloween Day in 1981. He prevented Voldemort from getting The Sorcerer's Stone by killing what was basically an Inferus Professor Quirinus Quirrell with not even a First Year's education. Used his power and influence to clear wrongfully imprisoned Sirius Black when he was twelve. Tamed a basilisk before he became a teenager. Faces down his own House when treated unfairly. Frees a mistreated House Elf from a cruel, Death Eater master. Wins a tournament intended for much older students and battles Voldemort to a draw all in the same year. Of late, using the vast treasure of Salazar Slytherin, not for frivolous teenage things like Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, but for the betterment of our nation.**

 **Harry James Potter invites all of Wizarding England, Scotland and Wales to Hogsmeade Village on July 31 to celebrate his birthday and to protest the depredations of Voldemort. Have you lost a loved one or a friend to Death Eater attacks? Are you a businessman made poor by the economic downturn caused by criminal terrorists? Your chance to be heard is now.**

 **Harry has guaranteed a hotdog, hamburger, or BLT for every wizard or witch who comes. Even up to the entire population of Britain. You're on your own after that, folks. Bring either an HP flag to show your support, or a Dark Mark flag to burn. Special spots will be set aside for the purpose and vendors will sell both additional food and flags. Eat and burn to your heart's content.**

 **Security? Of course such an event is a concern. Madam Bones has declared Martial Law for the day. It is an 'all hands on deck' situation for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Every Auror will be on patrol somewhere in Britain, but count on a substantial force in Hogsmeade. Harry has enigmatically made a remark that we shouldn't assume uniforms are the only protection.**

 **By Evanna Lynch**

 **Picture Credit: Creevey Photography PLC**

" _Crucio_!" the Dark Lord was enraged by the article. All things considered, his return to power decidedly lacked the greatness he'd expected. Potter was to blame, of course…well… the boy and the foolishness of his own followers. In general, bloodthirstiness was just fine, but the Crabbe and Goyle chits had not even sought approval of their attack on Hogwarts. It was a mistake. And why had that incompetent Wormtail never mentioned The Marauders' Map? The Malfoy boy had been useful in his resurrection ceremony, and Lucius…well…of mixed value, but he always was. "Up Bella, assemble all my followers. We will teach the entire world not to defy me!"

Bella threw herself on the floor at his feet and squealed "It will be war My Lord!"

"War? Yes my dear. And while zealots and berserkers…such as Greyback's pack… absolutely have their place in my forces, I require more from those like you and Lucius. Brains, girl, a few smart assistants to direct the attack and carry out my general orders will be worth a legion of bloodthirsty marauders." Most of Voldemort's mind was deep into basic planning even while he contemplated his most valued servant. Lord Voldemort, however, while he had to engage in long range schemes to resurrect himself, much preferred unsubtle approaches.

 _If you haven't stopped Voldie by now I imagine the war is heating up. The problem now, is I have no doubt all the advice I've given has made my foreknowledge useless. The Deathly Hallows, something you DON'T have to pursue. In fact, two are instantly accessible. Dumbledore has the Elder Wand AKA Death Stick. He won it by defeating Grindelwald. The Cloak of Invisibility is what Dumbledore gave me as a Christmas present, a First Year event I'm sure didn't change. The Resurrection Stone, fool that Voldemort was, by placing a Horcrux in it actually destroyed its very usefulness as a path to personal immortality._

 _Voldemort has to kill you. Everything he has done and said for years centers around that. He's got tunnel vision on the topic. Neither can survive while the other lives doesn't mean YOU have to kill him. Also look at his followers, beat and torture you for a couple weeks then hand you a wand you can barely hold, a quick AK and no more Harry Potter. Wonderful thing, knowing all his people AND more importantly their weaknesses. He has a lot of shock troops. Trolls, giants and most significantly werewolves. In evolution, nature has a way of creating arms races, sharper teeth leads to thicker armor. Faster prey, smarter predator. Dragons led to the abominable snowman. House Elves are the natural prey of both Giants and Trolls, Hogwarts is just chockfull of Dobbys. Werewolves are mutated humans and Muggles have the answer in the clever solution of silver bullets, no magic needed. As soon as all the Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort is just plain mortal Tom…or, rather 1/7 Tom._

 _Some wisdom that only comes with parenting; children are the only true immortality a human can have. My last moments in my own time was a brief battle with wizards and witches who had children and grandchildren of their own, but whose grandparents were my friends. I saw George Weasley's eyes in Hannah Abbott's face, Remus Lupin's scowl of concentration on Luna Lovegood's figure, my own messy mop Draco Malfoy's bleached blonde. Even by Wizarding reckoning I lived a long life. I'm older now than most countries in your time. Yet my life isn't even a rounding error in the span of History._

 _The future, Harry, is a beautiful place. Man is getting over his petty differences. The Wizarding World, under first Minister Arthur Weasley then later Supreme Mugwump Albus Severus Potter [yeah I still don't believe we did that] rescinded the Secrecy Statutes. Goblins, Trolls, Dragons, Giants, Elves, Centaurs, Merfolk it's all in the open. There was some conflict, murders, heartache. It's now 2284, so at last you know how old I was when I began my to quote Dumbledore next great adventure. If I had no regrets I wouldn't have made this trek._

 _At this point I was already romantically involved with my wife-to-be. On January 1, 2001 the Diary will display who I married, just to satisfy your curiosity. By then I hope you're settled and happy with your own choice. There will then be two passages. October 31, 2006 will be the 25_ _th_ _anniversary of Mum and Dad's murder, in honor thereof you'll see a list of deaths in the second war. I know it would be on your mind. I don't want you obsessing on cracking the Diary's secrets so on October 31, 2031 every lock comes off but one. There are over a hundred pages of spells, arithmantic equations, runes and charms as well as a dozen potions that don't exist in your time._

 _Fifty years is a long time, I know. I have every reason to believe you'd still be alive, but Best Laid Plans. So a blood ward will allow any descendant of yours to see it. Failing that, any one person will be able to see the final three passages. You choose the person by simultaneously dropping your and their blood on the inside back cover. You may do this anytime between now and December 31, 2000._

 _Short or long, live happy and love well. To anyone you've told, all my love. Holding back I'll only specifically name Remus, Dora and Sirius. The Weasleys are special to me, including Fleur, Hermione and Angelina who married George. No doubt Hedwig understands._

THREE HUNDRED? The figure barely made sense to Harry's teenage brain. In a lot of ways, this passage brought forth conflicting emotions. The old man was abandoning him? How could he? But right with that came the anger that secrets were still in this book and nothing could be done about it. But, the most useful item here was how to deal with the bulk of the Dark Lord's most dangerous army. And it had some valid points, even back to Second Year was the first time that events unfolded differently than Old Harry related.

abcij

"Harry, I want you to know before we even begin, provoking Tom in this manner is so very unwise." Dumbledore complained "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

The teen looked around at the group, his inner circle if you will, of people in the know about The Diary. Hermione, Ron, Susan, Sirius, Albus, Remus, Minera, Tonks. He gave the Headmaster a cold look and summarized "In Old Harry's timeline there was a massive siege of Hogwarts, you were dead and Snape was in charge of a school where junior Death Eaters got House Points for using _Crucios_ on Firsties. When he…err…I showed up having finally killed his last Horcrux, you Professor McGonagall beat him out of Hogwarts. Over a hundred defenders died, including Fred…Ron. Moody was killed in a battle… in an earlier battle… and George lost an ear in that same fight."

"And you don't think putting potentially thousands of innocent people at risk is a bad idea?" Dumbledore argued. "Scheduling it deliberately on a full moon. I assume this was intentional? How would you deal with the obvious werewolf factor?"

Harry gave an unpleasant grin "Our first line of defense. Gringotts was mildly annoyed with me. I had them convert a hundred Galleons into Sickles and then melt them down into bullets. Any werewolf will be shot. Any RESPONSIBLE werewolf, like Remus here, won't be with Voldemort. He will spend the night with Buckbeak and a nice dose of wolfsbane potion."

"I do NOT like the notion of skipping out on a fight my fiancée will be in." Remus complained, tone harsh.

Ron being the strategist of the group pointed out "You couldn't guarantee you'd only go after Death Eaters. And such a wildcard is too dangerous."

"Summary killing of people not in control of themselves is not an honorable tactic." Dumbledore was most forcefully opposed to this first part of Harry's plan.

Madam Bones countered "Any werewolf out there with the Dark Lord is just that, with the Dark Lord. They are enemies of Magicalkind and really all of Humanity. And, they CAN choose, just like Mr. Lupin…to not endanger innocent men women and children. Lycanthropy is not a crime, it is the irresponsibility of an afflicted individual that is."

"I wish all people believed that, Amelia." Remus said gratefully "And, Harry's right, sorry to disagree Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort enjoys tremendous support among the packs who believe he will free them from Ministry oppression."

At that Hermione gave a snort "An analysis of Voldemort's prior and current behavior shows exactly the opposite. He quite literally despises any nonhuman. The only exception he makes to this is those who take the Dark Mark. Of course, Mudbloods need not apply. But this is only to please the Pureblood segment, of which he himself is NOT a member."

"Dissemination of such knowledge is not wise." Offered Albus "A secret kept is an advantage and the fewer people who know the better."

Ron answered part "Eventually, a secret must be used or it has no value."

"Last go around Sirius died because of the Order keeping secrets from Old Harry. There might even be a few Death Eaters who opt out of fighting once they know their master isn't all he claims to be. Lord high and mighty Pureblood is a fake. I don't plan to whisper it, I plan to shout it. Ron?"

That was the redhead's que for the plan he worked out, on a map he explained "This is Hogsmeade, Main St. Gryffindor Rd, Slytherin Rd, Ravenclaw Rd, Hufflepuff Rd. With First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Courts between. Main and First is where the stage will be. Harry, I still don't like you exposing yourself."

"I like it when he does." Susan giggled and gave an overacted wink. She dodged the stinging hex from her Aunt.

Harry wasn't to be outdone "Later dear."

"Back to business. Continue, Mr. Weasley." Amelia ordered curtly, not appreciating sexual innuendo about her niece.

After a shrug and wink at Harry, Ron continued "Harry's bounty squad, armed with Muggle weapons will be on top of buildings all along Main St. We assume werewolves will be in front since they're changed and will just want to charge forward. Then whatever of giants, Dementors and other Dark Creatures. Once Death Eaters and Voldemort himself cross Fifth, Charlie and the other warders will put up a wall no one can get through. That's the signal to fire. If everything pans out it should be a simple slaughter."

"Giving no one a chance to surrender and repent?" Dumbledore was not at all pleased "I do not condone this in any way shape or form! And, Harry, since they all know I do not mind sharing my firm conclusion that it MUST be you that kills Tom."

Harry pushed up his fringe of hair and growled accusingly "You thought it had to be him to get rid of this thing as well! See how faded it is? The semi-Horcrux is gone, totally and completely. And, no, I will not tell anyone how until after every last Death Eater is in prison or in a grave. Can't even speak Parseltongue anymore." This last was actually a lie. The Horcrux had been driven out by Fr. Rickman's exorcism, but it unlocked all of Voldemort's ability and knowledge up to the moment of his failed attempt on Harry's life. This fact, he'd only shared with Susan. "And as for the prophecy, the POWER to kill him could mean anything you want."

"It means, Harry, the capacity to love; that is what Tom never learned. From literally the day he was born no one really showed him a moment of caring. Except for Professor Dippet, my predecessor as Headmaster." Dumbledore offered his viewpoint which was all but unanimously met with skepticism.

Harry gave a derisive snort "So what? I should snog him to death? Well, Sue, wha'd'ya think? Sorry to save the Wizarding World I have to cheat on you!"

"That's just gross, Harry." She quipped "You're not kissing me again after that. Well, at least not without major… and I do mean…MAJOR…cleaning charms on your lips and tongue. Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!"

Harry's Godfather snorted and put in "No lil miss, that's me." There was a variety of giggles, moans and groans, but in truth, the relief was welcome.

"I have said little here, Potter, but I do think Professor Dumbledore is entitled to much more respect than is being shown. The man fought wars before you were born." McGonagall's burr was in evidence.

Harry sighed "Professor, I have opinions that differ from the Headmaster. This is not disrespect. When his advice helps I use it. But I offer a history lesson. Muggle World War One ended in 1918 with the defeat of Germany, because …and only because… Britain and France had more men to throw at them. The first part of World War Two, Germany was STILL outnumbered, but they didn't fight the same war. Instead of dragging it out for four years of mass attacks that never worked, they circled around the French defenses and wiped out both armies, conquering all Western Europe in six weeks. The lesson everyone learned is, don't fight the last war, especially if you were on the losing side. Do something new."

"Harry has a point, Minerva." Remus argued "And Albus, maybe THIS is a power-he-knows-not. Harry used the vast wealth he discovered in the Chamber to eliminate Dea…well let's not mince words…KILL Death Eaters. And he made it both legal and politically acceptable. The people are more united than ever against the skull and snake. Instead of fear, the reaction is now hate."

Sirius nodded along with his fellow Marauder's speech "It's not kind to say, but when the history books are written, they'll probably say the Fiendfyre attack was the turning point."

"World War Two had two such moments." Hermione offered then went on to explain "Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union was a great success, for almost a year, but the country was just too big. The other was the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, a devastating victory. Thousands of Americans were killed for less than …ummm… a hundred? Japanese."

The Purebloods nodded thoughtfully and looking informed, whether they knew what the young witch was saying or not. Minerva looked decidedly put out "Mr. Black I find your comment despicable and Miss Granger your justification of it… Well, if we were in school I would deduct points."

"So do we get Special Awards for killing Snakeface?" asked Ron caustically "I don't really care who kills Lucius, but it'd be nice… just to get revenge for my brothers."

Dumbledore gave a disappointed sigh and chastised "Mr. Weasley, everyone deserves the opportunity to repent and right their errors."

"Bullshit!" Sirius cursed "Do unto others as has been done to you. And at this point, it's do unto them BEFORE they get us. Tell us about all those kids in the Fiendfyre attack. Not gonna have much of a 2001 graduating class. Some offenses don't deserve second chances."

This was a total violation of how the old Headmaster had lived his life, but he could see nothing but resolve in every face around him. "Very well then" he said reluctantly "But tell me this, Harry, you have invited all of Magical Britain to this grand protest against Voldemort…have you thought of the grave danger all those innocent witches and wizards AND their children, will be in?"

"Of course I have Albus." Replied Madam Bones "I pointed out this aspect to Harry myself. You yourself spoke eloquently of friendships from everywhere being of great value in the coming dark times. We have many many Aurors coming from all over the world, thrill seekers all looking for great adventure and danger. And a license to indulge a … shall we say … bloodlust. Children and as many …ahhh…less than adventurous as we can, will donate hair to Polyjuice. Then be taken to a warded location."

Susan interjected "Nothing suspicious about kids walking around with a drink."

"And every one armed with his or her wand." Harry concluded "And Muggle revolver if they so wish."

Dumbledore shook his head "This is not a very fair way to fight. I cannot endorse it."

"Well he was right again." Harry couldn't help giggling "He promised I'd get to use this line. He will win who has military capacity and is not interfered with by the sovereign."

Not a pureblood knew the reference, as indicated by their expressions "In other words, he's telling you to …well… butt out… Sir." Hermione was decidedly uncomfortable with the content of her translation.

"Albus, Harry is NOT setting out to kill anyone. Merely he is ensuring the safety and welfare of his guests at a get-together." Madam Bones offered lightly.

He looked at her severely and scolded "Were school in session, Amelia, I would deduct from Hufflepuff for that little piece of dissembling. Your invitation, Harry, was nothing short of a declaration of war. What's more… you know it… and so do you Amelia."

"If Tom hadn't killed anyone I frankly would've been fine with his quest for immortality." Harry retorted "But the moment he murdered Myrtle and became Voldemort, he declared war on all of us. Just like the Japanese attack Hermione mentioned. The Americans had to destroy whole cities before it was over. I don't want to bomb people from the air, but anyone with Voldemort is the enemy."

Susan nodded in support "And it would be nice to come to Hogwarts without worrying about a Fiendfyre attack."

"I seriously doubt Voldemort approved of that particular attack, Miss Bones." Dumbledore scolded her a bit harshly "It goes against the Purebloodism he espouses."

Harry gave a shrug "And you not telling the truth about him at the start is what this is about. Just imagine how Malfoy and his lot would've reacted to a dark lord of his lineage. They'd've turned him in and thrown him in Azkaban back in 67. All done."

"It is not for you to second guess at that Harry." Dumbledore's eyes blazed with anger "I was leading this fight before you were even in diapers!"

Everyone looked back and forth at each other, ultimately, it was Tonks whose voice greenlighted what went down in history as The Battle of Hogsmeade "Professor, I respect anyone with the Order. And you above them like a cloud. That said … your time is past … Madam Bones supports Harry, actually put the plan together. It works, and gives the BEST chance to end this."

"Bloodless?" Dumbledore pushed his last bolt.

She shook her head "NO, sir, but that didn't happen last time. Given the choice, I vote for them over us. I'm giving my loyalty to Harry."

"Very well, but all I foresee in this project is catastrophe. I will not support it, even by implication, with my presence." He looked around giving a most disappointed grandfatherly look to everyone in the room.

Amelia then asserted control "Then, Headmaster, I would ask that you in no way discuss anything you have heard up to this point and please depart at this time."

"Be it on your head, Amelia." Declared Dumbledore, exuding displeasure. He stood looking completely undefeated and thoroughly dignified commanded "Come, Minerva, we do have an academic year to prepare for."

The senior witch inclined her head in a nod of respect, but didn't stand, replying "You are my boss, however, in this matter I choose my own path. I would know the exact plan and how best I can help."

"Thank you, Professor." Said Harry with a grateful grin. And with the Headmaster's departure, planning began in ernest.


	42. Chapter 42:6th Year Conclusion

**[a/n]Why was this so long in updating? I lost the file I had mostly completed to a dead laptop. So easy to say I'll backup tomorrow. The basic idea I originally had is there, but I couldn't quite reconstruct everything. This has been a great story to write. From here, it's back to Harry Does Different.**

6th Year Conclusion

Many witches and wizards have criticized Harry Potter over the years for what he did during his school years. Whether be it for his unorthodox handling of the TriWizard tasks or the duel with Delores Umbridge. This chronicler notes that none is more disputed than what has gone down in history as the Hogsmeade Turkey Shoot. It was not a thing of great heroics or magnificent triumphs. No individual witch or wizard did a single deed to turn the tide. To his supporters, Mr. Potter's accolades are merely adequate. His detractors complain, most notably, about the destruction that was not prevented. The Fiendfyre attack in Hogwarts and the werewolf slaughter of the Owlpost employees and owls are most often sighted. Conspiracy theories about the collapse of Zonko's Joke Shop allowing Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to get its start abound.

In his autobiography Albus Dumbledore criticized the whole day as "…wasted slaughter…" and "…cold-blooded…" most scathingly "…oaths exchanged…I might have informed Tom of the plan… to save lives, of course."

Regardless of those, Harry, the Weasley brothers and Alastor Moody are credited with ensuring as few innocents, particularly children, lives as possible were put at risk that bloody day.

"You're her aren't you?" an awestruck little voice asked.

Susan Bones turned and looked down to see a little black girl tugging on her robe. She exchanged looks with apologetic parents then smiled at her "And who is it you think I might be?"

"Harry Potter's girlfriend." She answered, more awed than at first.

Red hair flopped about a bit "Well, take ten points to Hogwarts with you. I am Susan. What's your name?"

"Erin Johnson. My sister was a Gryffindor Chaser for six years." The girl answered with pride.

Susan nodded "Well, I'm in Hufflepuff, so I didn't know her much…except when watching Quidditch."

"Quidditch is the best!" enthused Erin.

Susan grinned at her "Well we'll see about getting you a meeting. Sir, ma'am, I wonder if you would mind donating a few strands of Erin's hair for Polyjuice Potion. Erin will be taken to a specially warded site nearby, and if you'd be willing to assume some risk - continue to walk around town with a standin."

"Why? What's going on?" demanded Mr. Johnson, both parents went for their wands.

Susan held up a steadying hand "While I'm not authorized to discuss details, let's just say we want those unable to fight just in case trouble happens...safe and out of the way."

"You're not just providing security. Someone is expecting trouble." Mrs. Johnson commented.

Susan shrugged noncommittally "Did you happen to be a Slytherin?"

"Class of 71." The older witch acknowledged with a curt nod "And not one of the bigots that dominate it. Cunning, guile, sneakiness. In my case using my feminine wiles to bag the best Chaser of our age. Now what is going on?"

The teen repeated her shrug "To quote Auntie _You cannot keep a secret by telling people._ We have a couple alternatives if you'll follow me. Erin expressed a desire to meet Harry, a rather easy thing for Harry's girlfriend to make happen." She escorted the little family to Honeydukes and the backroom where a tunnel previously known only to the Marauders' Map was quietly accepting the bulk of Wizarding Britain's children.

Abcij

"Well well well …Minerva Hatstall." A derisive voice called across the Post Office.

Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress blinked. That less than complimentary nickname dated back to her student days, hung on her before her first night in Gryffindor Tower "You must know me, but…forgive me—"

"I vuld not haf known you, but da numero two at Hogvarts iz famuz. Mine fazzer vaz zee Czech Ambassador, Boris Huzak. His term ended in 1952. I vas Slytherin."

Young Minerva had few pleasant relations from her student years among the House of the cunning. Many of whom had become the first generation of Death Eaters "I've not heard that in decades. I trust you will not be offended if I admit to not remembering you."

"Not at all." The Czech waved dismissively "Zis zeemed to be zee plaz for thrill. Mine vife Ekaterina."

Nodding at the other woman, she also noted the children "We can ensure their safety, but we could used as many competent wands out among the crowd as we can get. Follow me?"

"Ahh…Minnie…three new victims for the Wheezes!" cheered Fred [or was it George] The pair were assigned to what was essentially babysitting duty. This much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley who had already lost two children to this war, though she repeatedly scolded them for corrupting young witches and wizards. They'd come back from the brink of Cruciatus-induced insanity and were their old selves…mostly.

In the center square the Tonks family was reporting for duty, Ted Tonks was telling the boss of the whole operation "…and Remus is none too happy being left out of this night, let me tell you."

"One day, when we are all old and grey…my favorite cousin-in-law…we will tell you a story about how my fellow Marauder took care of a most dirty job. I assure you, he has nothing to be ashamed of." Sirius gave a conspiratorial nod to his godson.

Harry gave them each a large stack of flyers and explained "Had the _Quibbler_ presses running these all day. Neville's gran was glad to make the contribution. There should be enough for the entire Magical population of Britain."

ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** aka **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

By your humble host **PYJAMAS THE TERROR** aka **HARRY JAMES POTTER**

You must read this to qualify for the free hotdog [or hamburger] and Coke. Under 6 exempt.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord, who is he? Born on New Year's Eve 1926 to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. His mother a near-squib but a Potions prodigy on a par with contemporary Horace Slughorn. Why do I mention this? Put any positive lights on an evil wizard? Simple, you don't ignore your enemy's real abilities. And while she was truly gifted in the art, she used that talent for wicked purpose. Evil? Perhaps. You see she used it to potion the man she loved, but who did not reciprocate. In other words, stole his free will.

Now, pay attention avid Purebloodists. This is not a crime as recognized by the Ministry of Magic. Merlin! Whyever not? Tom Riddle Sr. was a MUGGLE, not a Halfblood, or even a Squib. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT NONMAGICAL. ZERO. NADA! Now, some time during her pregnancy, Merope slipped up and forgot to dose her potioned husband. The moment he was potion-free, he left her. Merope died in childbirth and Tom Jr. grew up…well halfway up… in a Muggle orphanage.

That's right folks, your mighty Dark Lord Pureblood champion came from the mating of a near-squib and a Muggle. He didn't even know…as a society…about magic. Tom Jr. was initially bullied at the orphanage, but there were incidents of accidental magic; he became THE bully of the place. Then came New Year's 1937 and Albus Dumbledore came a-calling.

At Hogwarts, he learned and learned well. He went on to become Head Boy. Framed Rubeus Hagrid for his murder of Myrtle Henderson. His second murder, that of his own father. A quote filthy muggle unquote.

So there you have it, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., only a lord because he calls himself one. No real claim to a noble title. Just a lowly bullied orphan who graduated to top bully of the Wizarding World. Is he powerful? Yes. I don't deny that. Amazing that; by the Purebloods' own definition he's barely a Halfblood. But then, my Mum and Hermione Granger share the title Brightest Witch of her age, Muggleborns both.

I'm writing a full biography of Tom's life that will come out as a series. Sorry there, just a small ad. NOW you can enjoy your meal! The Carnival! And all the other festivities!

The flier utterly infuriated Lord Voldemort. The nameless Death Eater who presented it was _Crucio_ ed to insanity. Fenrir Greyback lumbered up to the Dark Lord's side, grinning maliciously. He contemptuously kicked the gurgling fool aside and gave Lucius Malfoy a hate filled glare "My packs are ready. Just keep the weak ones well back."

"My Lord!" the blonde Pureblood's fortunes had fallen drastically "I do not have to be insulted by this _thing_."

Voldemort cackled with dark amusement "I'll not have two of my top followers battle each other BEFORE the battle of the millennium. Of course, if you feel your differences are irreconcilable, then in twelve hours or so I will be glad to entertain this… from atop the bodies of my enemies. Fenrir, I encourage your pack to convert any you might wish. Double and triple your numbers."

"I shall share your good wishes, ally." Said the chief werewolf before making his way to the front.

The Dark Lord offered a salute, while hissing "Once the battle is won, Lucius, it would please me to see those animals …ahh… put down. The giants will follow the werewolves, then we ourselves can go in and clean up the detritus."

"I take great pleasure in issuing those commands on your behalf, Lord." Malfoy bowed and took his leave.

Abcij

Dominic Maestro's Music Shop was the loudest of all places at Hogsmeade Village. It attracted so many customers no one would think of it as a place to conduct secret meetings. Which, unsurprisingly, made it the PERFECT place. There were several layers of the plan and this was the most active, and violent. Being led by Madam Bones, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, although Arthur and Ron were in charge of the meeting. "We have here for each of you 2,000 Galleons, a Muggle peastool" the senior Weasley was saying "and a couple hundred rounds of Sickles melted into bullets."

"Gun, is another term" explained Ron, holding up one of an identical collection of mass-produced weapons. Separately he held a rectangular piece of metal "Each of these is loaded with twenty bullets, made from a melted down Sickle coin. You push it in the empty slot … so … pull once on the top … like this … now you can shoot. One, maybe two, of these will kill a werewolf. They'll kill a DE just as easily. We're assuming You-Know-Who will have Trolls, Giants, Acromantulas and other Dark Creatures, we don't know how many it'll take."

One of the troop of bounty hunters put in "I was promised a lot more than 2,000 Galleons."

"I have RARELY seen 2,000 Galleons at one time." Arthur snapped "The pile on this table offends my sensibilities. Regardless, you all agreed to the same amount, you also agreed to most of it after the battle."

Ron interrupted with a smirk "Or, your heirs."

"Enough, son." Arthur scolded him "Amelia?"

She announced "I am, for non-Brits, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. OFFICIALLY, this is not a sanctioned affair. HOWEVER I can UNofficially assure you that no Auror will make any effort to impede your movements tonight … on my orders. You may be assured of immunity from any charges and I have OFFICIALLY seen none of your faces. Even if you're being WELL paid, we thank you for risking life and limb this night."

Relishing his bad-cop moment, Ron announced "You'll all come up, take your Muggle peastool, bullets and first installment. And … no… we can't stop you from just disappearing, but the rest of your Galleons will be a bounty on your head if you take off."

"Some of us are loyal enough to Potter to do it for fun." Mad-Eye offered with a malicious smile "And I DO remember faces. UNofficially, of course."

Not all the assembled bounty hunters were especially intimidated, but there was a baited silence for a time. Finally broken by a man with a Texas Rangers badge who nudged his partner and said "Well, we don't need the money now, just weighs you down." The pair came up, took weapons and began checking them with professional coolness.

"Right, then. The plan is –" began Ron.

An Indian witch interrupted "Are we to seriously follow orders of a mere boy?"

"My son is slightly older than the boy who's paying the bills tonight." Arthur's voice was terse "Have you a problem taking a boy's gold?"

There was a round of uncomfortable laughter, but Ron took command of the situation "We expect the attack straight down Main St. They'll start with a wave of werewolves and that's where the silver bullets come in. The plan is for you lot to get on the rooves starting at 10th st. down to 7th. All the carnival activity is limited to 5th down to City Hall in Founders' Square….here… Now we don't want anyone firing too soon. What we want is the element of surprise. Let them get to Rowena Rd. the street before 7th, so anyone at the edge of town, hold your fire. Auror Shacklebolt here, will fire off an orange firework bright enough for all to see. When you do, cut loose, guns and wands."

"I don't especially like it." Amelia put in "But I understand the necessity. The DMLE is authorizing the use of the Killing Curse. ONLY! British Aurors may use _Imperio_ , if justified, and it will be investigated. Anyone found to have used the Cruciatus will be thrown through the Veil faster than you can say Quidditch."

Half a dozen refused to participate and were promptly stunned. Mad-Eye chuckled grimly and declared "Operational security. They'll be released, unharmed, but quite unpaid… about the day after tomorrow. Those stunners… you'll note … didn't come from any of us. We do have a couple Invisibility Cloaks in the Department. We'll be out there…helping and watching."

Abcij

Ian and Michelle Granger were absolutely enthralled by the sights of Hogsmeade Village. The center wasn't anything like the center of London, but the fact everything existed and functioned without a hint of electricity excited their antipollution passions. "There's a sameness to some of the buildings around City Hall." Commented Ian as he squeezed his daughter's hand "But I suppose that's part of the human condition. Let's explore the outskirts."

"Assuredly guv'nor." Michelle gave the right tone of pomposity as she curtsied.

Hermione, noting the disappearance of the Sun and gathering darkness, pulled them into an alley and growled "Oh why have I allowed myself to get distracted?! I was supposed to do this hours ago, but now it's too late! Mum, Dad, this whole evening is a trap…a setup. The people who killed all those students at school! Who murdered Harry's parents, Ron's brother and sister! They are -"

ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Why I've never heard such a sound before." Her mother was not at all frightened, fascinated was the proper adjective.

Hermione paled, only a little better than most of the other Magicals "Mum! Dad! THAT is a werewolf howl! How could I be so _stupid_? I doubt there is time to get to the tunnel. Come! Follow me!"

"Young lady, you should know better than that." Ian chided her "You clearly forgot about my time in the Army. I was… for example… training to recognize when someone is armed. And I mean in the Muggle sense. Beside your wand, I felt the piece in the small of your back. I don't imagine anyone here is professional enough to notice the one in your hat. Only a real pro could tell there's snipers on the roof."

Michelle was shocked "It's the fault of that Potter boy! I _knew_ it!"

"Never say that again!" Hermione barely refrained from slapping her "Now! Yes, Much of this is being led by Harry. He's the bankroll you might say. If you want a single mastermind, you might look at my boyfriend. Everyone here will be safe."

"And you're armed because?" demanded Michelle in a harsh parental whisper.

Hermione recoiled some then "Because, Mother, to those _people_ out there I am a Mudblood. Not worthy to do magic, actually stole my magic from some noble Pureblood if you can believe that tripe! Now! Let's get somewhere safe!"

"I think it's too late." Hissed Ian as a caricature of Humanity raced down the cobblestone street "Now pass me one of those weapons." The Muggle had only seen the last of three to escape the killing zone.

Hermione panicked "NO! It wasn't supposed to turn down Godric Way!" she rushed off in pursuit, her parents close behind. What the reckless family came upon a couple minutes later was…simply… carnage. The Hogsmeade Owl Post was on a side street, a block west. The window display was torn apart, the window itself shattered, the door hanging from its hinges.

"Ohh!" Michelle groaned in revulsion. She recognized vaguely human features combined with vaguely K9 features, but what turned her stomach were the jagged bits of gory flesh hanging from its jaws. Horrifying was a smaller creature holding a child, teeth on the youngster's neck.

Ian yanked off his daughter's robe, seized the gun fastened to her belt, glanced at it for half-a-second, flicked the safety and fired. Nine bullets left the muzzle before the first werewolf hit the floor. Only one of the five survived his initial volley. Hermione recovered from her shock in time to kill the last. Then the pair of doctors did what they could for the survivors.

Abcij

The larger battle went off without a hitch. If you discount the fact that Ron, instead of Kingsley, fired off the attack blast. The main wave of werewolves entered the 7th & Main intersection, giants, trolls and Acromantulas charging down right behind them … the aerial assault of Dementors right over them … backed up by human Death Eaters and lastly Voldemort himself "CHARGE! MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! KILL EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY!"

As fast as triggers could be humanly pulled, former Sickles rained down on the invading army. One or two were usually enough to kill a werewolf, some were hit by ten. The creatures took more. Two giants and a troll hammered at one of the buildings, destroying it and killing two of the mercenaries. They were quickly slain in retaliation, however it spelled the end of Zonko's.

Death Eater ranks were rapidly decimated, but it seemed fear of magicless slaughter overrode fear of their Lord's Cruciatus Curse. More than a few slipped through defenses NOT setup for this unexpected occurrence. No one doubted Voldemort's knowledge of magic, or power, but not even he could absorb a salvo of bullets coupled with an array of powerful spells.

The first story is usually believed and such is the case here. _The Daily Prophet_ offered a sensational headline with 2" tall letters POTTER KILLS DARK LORD. In fact, and as _The Quibbler_ reported a day later, Harry Potter only used two weaponized spells that day. Both defensive: A shield and a Patronus. Both under the watchful eye of his Godfather, who was maintaining a shield on the teen. Well, more than one witness claimed they saw a Dementor destroyed.

Final analysis of the battle scored it eleven carnival attendees, including two children, dead. Twenty wounded, mostly panic trampled. Six including the children died in the Post Office massacre. A nine-year-old girl and six-year-old boy, as well as two visiting adult Muggles, were infected with Lycanthropy. Seven bounty hunters and an Auror also died.

The invaders took massive losses. Although their exact starting numbers are unknown, 129 werewolves, 42 giants, 85 acromantulas, 19 trolls and 67 marked Death Eaters died. 51 Death Eaters, all wounded to some degree, were captured.

THE QUIBBLER

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER AKA DARK LORD PYJAMMAS THE TERROR

Q: First, Lord Potter, thank you for taking the time to talk with me.

H: Evanna, it's my pleasure. Sitting with you can make me almost not miss Luna.

Q: Your friend, Luna Lovegood? Yes, I've been compared to her by others. Though -

H: *laughs* Her personality? Well, no one was like her. She had a way of looking at the world, and expressing it. I can't say with certainty she would've married Neville, but even if she didn't, I'd always want her in my close circle.

Q: Romantically?

H: Had I not fallen for Susan, I could see it. Anyway, I hope you take it as a compliment.

Q: *nods* Moving on, I assume you've heard the rumors.

H: *scowls* I know you won't print bull***t. Pyjammas the Terror was strictly to mock He-Who-Is-Now-Dead. Tom Riddle chose to become Voldemort. Yes print the word! Nothing to fear! There are many similarities between young Tom and me. We were both bullied by those supposed to protect and help us. He *grins enigmatically* well I won't tell much, but my future plans include authoring a biography on our unlamented terrorist.

Q: That begs the question, exactly what would someone born in 1980 know about events that happened as early as 1935?

H: *taps his forehead* Remember the scar that's mostly gone? You might almost call it an AUTObiography.

Q: And about your scheme to take over the Wizarding World? *asked with irony*

H: *laughs* Evanna, I suggest you look toward one Percival Weasley. He has a book entitled Prefects Who Achieved Power. Check on the author I say. *chuckles* I'm 17, my number one interest is girls or rather one girl and she's sitting beside me. She's the political one. OW WITCH!"

Susan Bones: Let that be a lesson to you Harry!

Q: Potential Dark Lord beat by girlfriend.

H: No comments from the peanut gallery. AS I was saying, now that the funerals are over, I think I'll focus on my NEWTs. Then career-wise…well…maybe I shouldn't say I'll NEVER be in politics. I do have my Family seat in the Wizengamot. For the time being, I've assigned Remus Lupin as my proxy. I'm training up to tryout for Seeker on a pro team. Besides that, I've formed a business partnership with my good friend Hermione Gr—Weasley *shrugs* sorry still getting used to it. See I was never excited about studying, so it'll be her job to keep me on track, as it'll take a long time to dictate all the books I have planned.

Q: Two followups, Mr. Potter, first you're responsible for the deaths of dozens of werewolves. Why would you appoint one to the Wizengamot? Thus offending many of your peers?

H:Remus is a family friend. Notice he didn't die in the Battle of Hogsmeade. Why? He wasn't there. He keeps himself in a place where he can't harm people EVEN BY ACCIDENT during his Little Furry Problem *grins* as my Dad called it. Those werewolves who charged the village were just out for human blood.

Q: The other part of your plans? Good luck with Seeker tryouts. And tell us more about your plans for your future. You mentioned books?

H:Oh yes! I have a deal, with Quibbler Publishing, for three different series. In no particular order you understand, my own story, one for pre-Hoggies and one for each Year. The same for Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, plus his terror years. My first couple can be for kids. I'd give adult ratings even for early Tom. And then, there's all of Salazar Slytherin's parseltongue writings. Some about magic, his diary, a biography of Merlin one of Helga Hufflepuff.

Q:Great Merlin! Surely that isn't all!

H:Nah, that's just a tease. I haven't even read all the book titles. I have no idea what's in MOST of the collection. What I promise is to put out whatever is in them, whatever they say. And as fast as I can while not -that is still having a life. I won't eat and sleep in a library.

S:I can guarantee THAT! We have certain …ummm… dynastic responsibilities *bats eyes flirtatiously*

Q:You have offered some promises that indicate you won't take over, but what would you say to your critics? After all, you imported foreign mercenaries who killed British citizens. And rumor has it many of them are still here on our soil.

H: *nods* And I heard two of them were picked up for a bar brawl in Diagon Alley. They were paid … and quite well … to do a job. That job is done. I never told them it was a lifetime job and I didn't pay that much. The prophecy said The Power He Knows Not. Well I used Salazar Slytherin's money, which Voldemort didn't know existed. Why? Because he treated Sally … the basilisk … as a creature to use. She was my friend and told me about the room hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. But the mercenaries, we have parted ways, quite satisfied on both sides.

Q:Well, Susan thank you for your insight into The-Boy-Who-Lived. And Harry, I hope you and The Quibbler have a profitable future together.

And that, loyal readers, was my sitdown with what many people are calling the First Couple of the Future.

November 7 1999

"I now pronounce you witch and wizard. What magic has bound let none unbound." Albus Dumbledore held up his arms and announced "I have the honor to present, for the first time, Harry and Susan Bones-Potter." After the ceremonial kiss he shook hands with the couple, kissed the bride's cheeks.

Neville, the best man, gave the groom a slap on the back that rattled his teeth. Ron laughingly caught him as he stumbled. Hermione tearily hugged both. Fred and George fired off celebratory fireworks combining Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. Assorted guests congratulated the couple. Some weren't exactly sincere. By custom, the closest by blood were the last.

"Don't you listen to those snobs." Said Amelia with a dismissive snort "We know, despite the legal need for a marriage treaty, you to genuinely love each other. Though, just between us Bones, your Mother would have pushed for more concessions."

Sirius Black was mock-scolding his Godson "Now perhaps your parents would approve of this. As your Godfather, however, I am most disappointed. Boy your age should be out galivanting, casting your seed about the forest. Tying yourself down to one woman for the next century and more? Tsk-tsk! But seriously…haha…sorry. You've done more in your short life than most wizards even read about. If anyone deserves a life of love with a good woman, it's you."

"Harry, I have been deeply honored by my inclusion in your union today." Said Dumbledore, interjecting himself into the moment "Hopefully a reconciliation, a new understanding between us."

Susan was instantly wary and approached, Harry extended his hand and grasped hers replying flatly "Not outside the realm of possibility Albus."

"Ah! Hagrid, this is a special day and use of my first name is not disrespectful. I hear it all too rarely." The old wizard held up a hand halting the giant. "In the spirit of this festive day, I would like to honor one of our oldest customs. You've perhaps heard of the tradition that a groom, or his family, cannot refuse a request made on this day?"

Harry exchanged a look with his Godfather then answered "No Hogwarts doesn't cover customs, but then as Headmaster you would know that. Me and Sirius have had other priorities the last few years. What's on your mind?"

"I am having a great deal of difficulty with highly important Wizengamot matters." Said Dumbledore with a benign smile "A powerful bloc has aligned against moving forward, healing our society. You must Harry … must … help me in pulling them into the future."

Amelia gave an annoyed sigh "Cut through the bullshit, Headmaster, these two have Houses to set about restarting."

"In short, then, the Crabbes Goyles and Malfoys need to resume their proper places." He proclaimed looking distressed "Unfortunately emotions are rather high in the sad affair."

Harry's brain was a bit clouded by the upcoming honeymoon, but just as he had worked out what was being asked of him and formulating an answer, Sirius stepped in "I'll make you a deal, Albus, old boy, all you have to do is convince the Weasleys and Greengrasses to support their release and I'll put the full weight of the Blacks behind it."

"I see." Visibly disappointed, Dumbledore donned his hat and stroked his beard "What about it, Harry? The-Boy-Who-Lived could turn the tide, help lead us into an era of reconciliation?"

Having a tough time with his desires, the new husband was quite blunt "You saw my interview, Headmaster? Remus has my proxy. Sue? Wanna leave yet?"

"Harry, this really should not be put off. People waste and die in Azkaban." Argued Dumbledore in his grandfatherly tone.

The voice of the MoC chose that moment to intervene "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I call the bride and groom to the floor for their first dance!"

"Later, Hagrid … Sirius … Amelia." Said Harry, eyes on his new wife.

March 25 2017

A room. In it was a heavy wood desk. There were two chairs, not identical, but each singularly suited to its customary occupant. On the walls were shelves full of books. The majority of this unique library could not be read as they were in no human language

A redheaded teenage girl looked in her father's study. She knocked on the dark oak door, called out "Dad? Mum? Auntie Mione?" Hearing no response she bent the rules and entered. And what to her young eyes did appear … a glowing book! She plucked it from the shelf and opened it.

 _Hello my child_

 _Perhaps not exactly true, but that is a much longer story. I set numerous wards on my Diary. It has been too long since Harry Potter has touched me, which is a worry that he might not be alive. DON'T PANIC! Harry just could have succeeded and packed me away. Who are you? Well, the magic on me recognizes you as a wizard or witch definitely related to Harry within four generations. Preferably a son or daughter. Who am I? Harry James Potter. But not the same one you know._

 _I overheard a very wise man tell my firstborn quote Never trust something intelligent if you can't see where it keeps its brain unquote. So I encourage you to show me to someone you trust. A Weasley Longbottom or Lovegood would be my first choice. I am not Dark Magic. I have no evil intentions. Trust but verify should be your motto._

"Lily Luna Potter! You know the rules about this room. Your father and Aunt use it for their work." An exasperated male voice complained.

Caught where she wasn't really supposed to be, she spun in the chair "But Uncle Ron! This book! It talks about Dad, says he might be in danger!"

"What! What book?" demanded the suddenly tense man. On seeing what the young witch had, he relaxed some. After pulling her from the chair and sitting her in his lap he assured "We'll floo your Mum and Dad, but first let me tell you what little I know. Merlin, I haven't seen this Diary since before you were born."

end


End file.
